Transformer Prime: A new Life, a Great war
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: A Pure white Sparkling name mystic found & raised by Optimus prime himself. She discovers she is one with the All-spark & part of Primus. Even though her biological parents were both Autobot & Decepticon. She is related to Soundwave and Shockwave. She had a brother out there who is one with Unicron but fears for his sister safety. Now She in the War between Bot & Con to unit as 1.
1. Darkness Raising Part 1

**This is my first one. I was inspired by many people on here after reading their Fanfictions of transformers. And Since i have watches the first 3 & half of transformers prime Seasons. I though it would be nice enough to add my character into it.**

* * *

**i do not know transformers prime and Transformer Characters, I only know my OC Character mystic.**

**Transformers prime and Transformers Characters is own to Hasbro**

* * *

(A/N Pov)

When the start of Cybertrons darkest hour began, Optumis, Leader of the Autobots and Wielder of the metrix, Had send the other Autobots of both Mech and Femme and Their sparkling Across and Scatter Throughout across the universe. Before Optumis follow his team, He had heard a cry. Not just any cry but a infant sparkling. He followed this infant sparkling cries, as He stopped and looked down. He saw White glowing optics staring at him under the pieces of metal rubble. He had lower himself down, bending his knees, only to move his hands under the metal scraps of the rubble off the infant. But when he did, he flinched at the small infant that had stopped its cries after looking at Optumis prime.

The Infant looked at Optumis prime, with its small arms stretched and hands reaching at him. Optumis took the infant into his arms, Staring at it with his Royal Blue Optics. He placed his hands over the sparkling helm, removing some off the dust away from the infant face as he notice, The infant was a white, Pure white Sparkling, Not markings, no stripes, Just plain out white, just like its optics.

" We'll now this is something i haven't seen before" Optumis said. He look closer to the infant, and scanned it for any injuries, as he notices the infant was a femme (Female) Bot. He began picking the infant up into his red and blue armor arms, only to carry it to his escape pod with him. But as he stopped and looking around, only to scan the area for the infant parents, but found to life signals, other then the Decepticons that were closing on him and the small infant.

"Do not worry sparkling, i will protect you, and so will me team" Optumis said, as he jumped into his escape pod with the infant in his arms, only to set the location to earth. While the escape pod has left the cybertron planet with optumis and the infant in it " I gonna name you, Mystic Prime " Optumis said, as they both fell into a deep stasis to travel to where-ever they landed. They spent seven year in outter space in stasis, as they hit earth atmosphere, Hurling straight down into the desert of Nevade, only to be found by Agent fowler and the rest of the autobots who seem to have made it to earth, as optumis awoke from stasis, he looked at his arms, smiling, only to know the infant who was sleep had grow to be Seven million years old. **(A/N: 7 yrs in human for a bot, Cybertronian grows very slow then a human does)** They had greeted each other and the military that agent fowler worked for, as optumis had told them of the story that went on in crybertron, and why he had a child in his arms, after them they allied themselves to work against the decepticons that may arrive here on earth.

Three years passed on the planet Earth, No decepticon were sighted. And the autobots were doing their usual patrol, searching for energon and scanning for threats that they have encounter on cybertron, But there was peace, well almost peace.

One a Cloudy day, with birds chirping, Sun shining through the clouds. A Red vehicle with horns on its hood, drove down the dusty road that had picket fences on the side. He was on the com-link with a Blue motorcycle, Talking.

" so there i was on the look out when out of nowhere these High beams light up my rear view, Then it hits me. I'm Illegally parked" Cliff jumped said, as he drives with a joyful voice in his audio box.

" Another parking ticket?" Arcee said as she drove in Jasper, Nevada roads.

" Better, The boot" Cliff said in Acree com-link side.

" Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove." arcee noted.

" Bingo, I let the local police do their thing, and Let them get all the way down the block. That's when i kicked off my new shiny shoe, and BANG! " Cliff said.

" New york finest soil themselves." Acree recalled from the com-link

" You know me arcee, Mess with Cliffjumper "he said as he got cut off

" And you get the horns" Arcee finished off his sentence

As they were talking the same girl who was only 10 million years old ( **A/N: 10 in humans years** ) that was found 10 years ago by optumis, has been listening but also been living on the planet earth with them. She turned on the com-link and finally a sound with a sweet calm voice, but to them she was active quite a lot.

" Sooo cool, i wanna be just like you, uncle cliff jumper" she giggles that alarmed both Cliffjumper and Arcee.

" Hey kid, Does optumis or ratchet know your on our com-link listening in?" He ask her with happy, joyful voice.

"Nope, the grumpy ratchet is to busy working on his tools, and Daddy is busy doing his patrolling. i got bored because daddy didn't take me with him." she said with a bit of upset voice but tired to hide it with a cheerful voice.

" Listen here, you cant just pop on the com-link when you feel like it, you got to keep it open in case one of us got to get bridged back there, understood? " Acree said with a strict voice toward the sparkling.

" But i - " she tried to say as she gotten interrupted.

" She right kid, tell ya what, when i come back i'll see if optumis will let me take you out for a joy ride, how that sound? But you got to turn off the com-link when we make our deal, alright?" He asked politely enough to the child.

"Alright Uncle cliff jumper " she said as she shuts her com-link off between arcee and cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper was chuckling about the kid and Gone back to talking to acree. As they picked up where they left off at.

" Not sure how that complies to autobot rule number one- Keep a low profile" Arcee said reminding her partner cliff jumper.

" What can i say, Patrolling for energon out here, in Dullsville gets lonesome, Almost makes me miss the Decepticons" Cliff said with a lonely voice.

" Like Jasper, Nevada a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, cliff " She said.

Cliff didn't replied as he soon caught a reading of energon on his scanner. " Im getting a singal" He said.

" Need backup" Arcee asked.

" Do i ever need back up" He said with as serious tone as he turned Left off the solid concert road to a dusty dirt road, as he was following what he had found on his scanners.

He stopped his break, as he drifted toward the side of the energon mine, only a few feet away from the cliff.

" I just found a whole Lot of energon! " He said with some excitement to his voice.

He noticed a shadow covering over him, as he transformed into his true alt mode, standing there, with his red armor covering him from his feet to his head, as his horns her on top of his head and his light blue optic glaring at the decepticons warship.

" Decepticons! " He said.

The gun under the war ship wired it self toward cliff jumper position, as it began to fire multiple purple lasers (**A/N: I know i called it lasers but what else could i call the bullet xD) **at cliff jumper, making him grunt and fly right into the energon mine. he landed on the ground, grunting a bit again, as he turned around, to where he was sitting down.

The warship began to open, allowing it to drop multiple of decepticons, as cliff jumper looked at them with anger, he radio in to arcee" Arcee about that backup".

After awhile, he stood there facing the decepticon as he spoke" Fair warning boys, I'll put some dings in ya" he transformed into his vehicle alt and drove up the side of the energon mine, toward the decepticons, As he left the side of the cliff, only to get mid-air jump, he transformed back into his true alt form, only to have his servo hands turned into a fist, as he was falling straight down, swinging his hand toward one of the decepticons.

-**(A/N: Time for The ****rest to appear for a bit)**-

Optumis prime was driving down the road when he got a com-link by arcee.

" Arcee to optumis, The 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap " She said with caution but worried.

" Understood" Optumis replied to acree over the com-link.

" Ratchet, Do you have Cliffjumper's cooridinates? " Optumis asked with caution.

Ratchet was driving down the icy roads when he gotten optumis call.

" Im locked on his signal optumis. But our team is scatter across time zones" Ratchet said with noted words.

" Arcee, Bulkhead and bumblebee Rendezvous back to base and prepare to ground bridge" Optumis order.

-**(A/N: Back to cliffjumper)**-

Knocking one of the decepticon down into the energon, Cliff jumper was fighting the decepticons one by one with only his fist, as he swung each fist around him, knocking down the deceptions, But one decepticon came up behind him and Punched cliffjumper back, causing him to fly foward "gah" Cliff yelled as he flew into a deception and get kick backwards as he spun around toward another decepticon who had punched him in the chest, causing to break cliffjumper right horn off his head, as he flew over the energon mines, as he crashed landed on his back onto the ground and once against flew into the mid-air to flip onto his feet.

He watched the decepticon jump down into the energon mines. " You want the horns?" he asked and said " You got 'em" cliff said as he moved his hands up as they moved his armor, turning his hands into his blasters.

He aimed toward the decepticons, firing a rounds of blue laser bullets at them, only to manage to destory one of the decepticons, as they did the same, firing purple laser bullets that cliff jumper.

Cliff jumper began to run at them as he fires his weapons, allow him to dodge and spun pass their laser shots. But as he fires, one of the decepticon laser shot an energon crystal, as it caused an explosion behind cliff jumper "Oh! " he said as he went flying.

The blue energon engulfed cliffjumper, the decepticons and the whole mine , leaving the rest of the decepticons to pull back for being caught in the explosion.

Two of the decpetion walked away from the explosion, dragging the wound autobot named cliff jumper on the ground toward the warship.

-**(A/N: To the warship)-**

" The energon. Its worthless to me now" Starscream said with a angry sigh.

The decepticon elevator rised up, holding cliff jumper on his knees with his arms in their hands.

" Scream. Its been awhile" Cliff said with anger on his beaten, paint wore off face with his horn missing asturned his head to cough with energon coming out like spits and looked up half way to starscream.

" So, Where's your master? " Cliff asked in curiosity in his voice.

" Never mind him! I am my own master " Starscream said as he smiled evily at cliff jumper.

Starmscream moved his arm, with his finger pointed out all the way. Starscream moved his hand fast and straight forever into cliff jumper chest, near his spark. Leaving cliff jumper to grunt from the attack. " Any More Questions" Starscream asked him.

Cliff jumper loved down where he was hit, as he saw amount of energon spilling out from his chest, as starscream removed his hand out from cliff jumper chest. Only for cliff jumper to fall over onto the ground lifeless.

" Clean that up " Starscream order the decepticons.

The Warship Moved in a very fast speed away from the energon mines,only to disappear in the distance, unseen.

A portal of Blue, green and white appear swirling around, as the autobots who were called in, came to cliff jumpers location.

Ratchet The Red and white medic was the first to jump out of the portal, Second was bulkhead the dark green, heavy muscle Brut warrior, Then was Arcee, a skinny Blue and pink, with spikes on her knees landed on the ground like a ninja **(A/N: Doesn't that remind you of someone)** Next was the Yellow and black autobot, with no voice audio, Bumblebee the courasity but protective scout. Last but not lest, Optumis prime who had landed infront the four of them, with him looking red and blue, as raised his weapon like the other autobots did when they came out of their portal.

They scan the damaged area for signs of cliff jumper. Optumis disarmed his weapon, as did the rest of the team.

" An untapped energon Deposit" Optumis said.

"What left of it." Bulkhead said.

" The first Decepticon Activity in three years.

"That we know of. If they're scouting for energon, They may be prepareing for his return." Optumis said as a com-link came through and turned out it was Mystic again, leaving the com-link open to all the autobots to hear her

" Is cliff jumper alright, is he hurt, where is he" the pure white femme bot, Mystic asked, questionably out of control.

They did no answer as they head toward the once used to be a energon mine, as arcee jumped down, followed by bumblebee, she looked around and Gasp as she saw cliff jumper horn on the ground, only to reach over to grab it. She picked it up and said " no " She showed ratchet and optumis, who soon followed along.

"Ratchet, can you track his Position? " Optumis said, keeping the young sparkling in the dark for a while.

Mystic, who waited for optumis or the other to answer, patiently, but she began to get bored as he was ready to ask once again, but was cut off by ratchet.

Ratchet looked at Prime and nodded, as he gazed down at his arm, only to beep and open the energon signals from the Five autobots. As the wiring sound was fading from cliffjumper, his life signal has went off line.

"No, CliffJumpers life signal just went offline." Ratchet said with sorrow.

-**(A/N: To the Warship we go)**-

The warship was flying inside the clouds being undetected.

"Soundwave, what is it? " Starscream asked.

Soundwave play an audio of acree saying "_ Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff." _Soundwave shuts off his audio recorder and glares at starscream while stander there.

"Ahh, The one called Arcee. Why slay just one autobot, When we still have the advantage of surpise" Starscream said with courageous, Dark smile.

-**(A/N: to the base)**-

The bird were chripping over the desert where the autobots base lies, The sun was setting down the horizon of the desert, only to be clouded by the clouds a bit.

" We must not allow our anger over the loss of cliffjumper to impair our judgment. As of today only we five autobots and Sparkling remain of this earth. We owe it to ourselves, To the memory of Cybertron. To any autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, To humankind. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade To survive. Arcee?" Optumis said and asked the femme blue and pink autobot.

" If cliff's gone, Standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So, unless anyone minds, Think i'll get back to protecting humankind." She said, Placing cliff jumper horn down, and stood up passing by the young sparkling who was crying for the first time she was found, as Arcee walks away, only to go back to what she meant to do. To transformer into her motorcycle, as speed off into the distance.

"Optimus, Helping humans will only result in more tragedy" Ratchet said, knowing the little sparkling was crying, only to pat her head, allowing her to know it was gonna be fine.

"Your opinion is noted." Optumis said, only to pick the young sparkling up who was crying her white optic out because of the lost of cliff jumper, as he hugged her close to his chest, only to confort her.

-**(A/N: Humans meet Autobots )**-

"Welcome to K.o Drive-in. Where every patty's a knockout, May i take you order?" Jack asked, as he was a teen sized male, who had black hair, white sweeter with a gray t-shirt over top, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Uh, Two super combos; Extra fires." Young man said.

" Okay Dos Numero Twos, Anything else" Jake Asked.

" Yeah. Some advise. How do i get an awesome job like yours? " Young man asked. He laughed with a few of his friends in the car.

" So, Thats two " we're not as funny as we think we are" Combos with a side of bite me" Said jake with an Funny but angry look and sound in his voice.

Young man laughs then stops" What'd you say?!" he said angerily.

" $5.59, SIR... At the window" Jake said sarcastically angry.

They pulled the car up and laughs as the took off driving without paying. " Hey! I-I have to pay for that" Jake said, yelling at the car that drove off without paying.

Arcee was making her way down the road toward the city, while she pulled her hologram biker on her vehicale mode. She made her way into town, as she heard tires screeched behind her, she moved her mirror to see what it was and notice it was two decepticons" Twins" she said as she sped up a bit, and pulled up to the K.O Drive in. She moved her mirror to see the decepticon twin had moved on " Take Five, Sadie. " She removed her holorgram and sat there peacefully.

Jake cell began to ring as he grabs it and flips it open to see who was calling as he answers it as well " Hey mom, i just got off. No, im not going to the dance. Experience suggests i should never cut a rug... Unless im installing carpet. Be carefull? Seriously? " He asked as he walks passed arcee and turns around " This is Jasper." He spotted arcee and his face lit up in surpised. " I love you " he tried to whisper lower enough " Yeah i-i love you too mom, i got to run. " He said as he hung up.

Jack walks up to the motorcycle and smiles " Hello, Beautiful, Where have you been all my life? " he said, as he placed his hands down on base of the motorcycle behind the windshield " Nice " he said, and slided his hand down to the seat.

Jack Grabbed the handle bars and moved his leg over the motorcycle to sit on it. " It may take a few K.O Paychecks. But i am gonna own a ride like you someday. "

"Are you talking to your Motorcycle? " Asked a young girl named sierra as her and her friend laughs.

" uh, my motorcycle? no. I-i mean, yes, yes. It's=- It's mine, but, huh, no i'm- i'm talking to - Well to you, i am." he said very nervously and shy at the same time. " how things, Sierra, Take you for a spin sometime? " he asked.

" Come on smooth operator wrap it up." Arcee said as low as possible not to be heard as he moved her mirror an inch seeing the twin decepticons.

" You know my name? " Seirra asked with an eye brow raised.

" We're in homeroom together, I-i'm jack. jack darby. " he said in little shudder introduction.

Jack got blinding by the high lights as the engines were revving loudly by the two purple cars disguise as decepticons. " Scrap" arcee said, raising her mirror in its normal position.

The decepticons tires screeches as they drove toward the three teenagers and the autobot. Two of the female teenagers ran off screaming as they stopped, with this lights on pointed at jack and arcee. Arcee decided to move with jack on her " Hey! Whoa! Whoa! " he said as Arcee spun on her back wheel twice , jack trying to grip on to the handle bars as he manage to do so, only for arcee to drive pass the decepticon twin on her back wheel " Whoa!" Jack screamed, only to land roughly on her front wheel at a turn to the right.

" Do not let go" Arcee said to jack, as jack looked around and at his motorcycle" Who said that ?!" he asked frighteningly. Decepticons were speeding up to arcee as Acree pulled back with her tires screeching causing the twin decepticons to bump into each other. Arcee drive off between them and gone ahead of them.

" Commander Starscream, Target Sighted. Accompanied by a human youth. " Decepticon said to Starscreams Through his com-link.

" Destory them both!" Starscream said to the twin decepticons with a screechy voice. **(A/N: Starscream needs to clear his voice alittle more, i liked him better in the armada, energon and Cybertron shows.)**

Arcee turned into an ally as her tired screeched and stopped as jack got off of the motorcycle and said " What are you? " he asked, Arcee answer" I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and i will hunt you down" She said looking at him as she pulls up to him slowly as he moved "Whoa!" he said tumbling almost over but catching his balance. As Arcee began to drive up, she was hopping for both twin decepticon to follow her. But she saw one of them turn " Scrap" She said as she was being chased down by the other decepticon.

Arcee turned around with her tires screeching, and steam leaving the ground by her tires, She drove toward the Decepticon as she manages to leap over the decepticon and toward the ally jack when through.

Jack was running from the decepticon vehical mode as he was panting " I don't even know her" He said in a sorta lieing way.

Arcee came up behind the purple vehical and drove onto its back, and jumps down infront of it with a skid off the purple vehical hood "Hop on " Arcee yell as jack did what he was told and help on. "Whoa! " He said in excitment but Also terrified as they sped up more with the decepticon following.

Arcee made a turn, with her tired screech, the Decepticon followed as they pulled out their weapons from the side of their hoods, only to began firing purple laser bullets at both jack and arcee.

" Why are those guys shooting at us !? " he asked as he held on acree handle bars.

" There's no "us" kid and they're no " guys." She stated, as jack looked behind him, seeing the decepticon catching up.

Bumblebee was racing along, as he spotted the two decepticons, only for him to ram into one of the decepticon as the other ran into its own kind as tires screech. Bumblebee pulled backwards and turns around, only to follow arcee and jack.

"Friend of yours?" Jake asked

" Family" Arcee replied

Then the com-link came up on bumblebee and arcee as it turn out it was mystic, who had finally snuck onto after her crying was taken care of, but of course ratchet was there and he was not paying attention.

" Aunty Arcee, Bumblebee where are you" she asked, sounding alittle upset.

"Listen mystic, we are kinda caught in the middle of a battle can you get bulkhead ? "She asked as the Decepticon had caught up to bee only to ram him against the wall.

Meanwhile down the high way, was Raf playing with his remote control racing car, as his cellphone rang and he answer it " Hi Mama, Racing, right up the street, Okay just five more minutes? " he said as he was making the Vrrm sounds, as he went back to playing.

Arcee and jack were speeding more along the head as jack notice there was a dead end as he straighted his back as far as he could with a shock look on his face, he screamed " AAAAH! " as soon as arcee made a turn and jumped over the road blocks as she was doing a wheelie down the hill as she landed on her front wheel and drove the rest down.

She made one last jump off the edge and landed on the ground with her tires screeching as she turned, jack was panting as raf saw " Whoa!" with widen eyes of excitment. Jake sighs " Unh you have no idea." he said has he got off the motorcycle cautionly as he hears the engines revving and turned his head, as he saw the same two twin decepticons.

They drove down, only to do their little stunt and transformed infront of the kid and teenager as the decepticon weapons where out. Arcee transformed into her true form from her vehical mood right behind jack and raf, only for them to turn around.

" This ends here, 'Con. " Arcee said.

Mystic was listening in as she tried to reach bulkhead com-link, but she had a hard time remembering it, as she com-links arcee and said " i-i'm sorry i dont remember uncle bulkhead com-link, i'll get daddy to help " she said running from the com-like to optumis prim.

" Alright kid, you do that, while i take care of the 'cons. " arcee shut her com-link off but let if open as well from this com-link calls.

Arcee ran up to the decepticons as they were firing at her, as she was dodging each of their laser bullets, she gotten closer enough, to jump as she strighten her leg out, slamming her feet into the decepticon on the right as she kicked him down fully with her second foot, causing her to flip as the decepticon on the left fire and missed as she did the same thing last time, kicking the Con in the face, knocking the other down.

"W-Waht are they?" Raf asked.

" Takeing cars, That turn into Robots. or The other way around" Jack answer as he had a slight hint of fear in him.

"Yah!" Arcee was grunting as she was sending kicks and punches at the decepticon, As each strike she hid the decepticon with" This... is...For..Cliff!" she said as she punches the decepticon.

Arcee sucker punched the decepticon face one last time, as it turned his head from the hit and moved to look at arcee.

Arcee had stepped back in her fighting stance, only to do some back flips as the decepticons began their firing on again on arcee.

Arcee did one last flip, but the laser bullet had shot her, stright in the chest, as she fell on the ground while sliding with a metal screeching along the ground.

Tires screeched, as two boys look up and saw bumblebee jump of the bidge and transformed into his scout form as he landed right on top of one fo the decepticon head and punched the other decepticon face hard enough as sparks flew with metal pieces, as arcee shook her head and stood as bumblebee was standing on the decepticon head.

Bumblebee looked down and head a crush as he lifted his foot and saw the toy care pieces by his foot and looked over to rap as he was buzzing with a sorry.

" No problem Really" he replied back to bee has he knew what he was saying. Bee ended up getting shot and flung back into the air as he turned and slamming down into the ground face first**.** **(A/N: Note to self if your gonna be shot into mid air, do not turn around so you can smack your face into the ground. OUCH!**

Bee Tried to get up, as one of the decepticons walked over and stepped on his head and got off as bee rolled over and their blaster were aiming right at him. " Leave him alone!" Raf said scared but brave as well, The decepticon turned and aimed their blasters at raf "Please " he said " Bad Call" Jack said leaning down

The decepticon were now walking to the children as they ran " Come on! Come on! " jack said, following raf. But the decepticon was following them.

Jack and raf made it into a tunnel " Keep moving!" he said, as he decepticon stretched his arm out into the pipe but as it almost got ahold of them, it was pulled with a lot of crashing sounds as bee lowing down to look in the pipe and starts to buzz Letting them know their safe " Thanyou" raf said to bee, and bee buzzed in politeness and moved away.

" Dont look back " jake said and began to move " What did we just see?" Raf asked. " No idea and im not sure i want to find out." he said as they ran.

Bumblebee was caught in the middle of both decepticons as they were beating him back and forth like a punching bag, as one more hit to the face by a knee from the decepticon, bumblebee went flying, toward acree, as he slammed into the ground with metal sound screeching against the ground with sparks flying, as he stopped at the femme autobot feet laying down.

Arcee knelt down to help bee up, as the decepticons began to head toward them, only to get back on their feet and swiftly moved into their fighting stance, as they heard a horn honking. They turned around and looked who was coming.

" Aunt arcee, Uncle bee. We got in contacted with bulk and he on his way " The cheerful voice squeal from hearing the horn of her uncle Jeep as it came to be mystic. Bee would be buzzing in a way of thanks for letting us know as she shut the com-link off.

Bulkhead would be driving his way to Arcee and bee, as he transformed and flipped into his bulked sized muscle brute, as he landed behind bee and arcee. "Who's ready to rumble?!" Bulkhead said as he gotten into his fighting stance with his two partners.

Both Decepticons stood there, then they transformed into their purple sporty car vehicle alt as they drove away with their tires screeching.

"What took you?" Arcee asked?

" Traffic" Bulkhead said in a apology way

Bee lower his head and lifted it up as he looked at bulk and arcee.

-**(A/N: YAY FINALLY AT THE BASE and not the top of it)**-

"And the 'cons would have been scrap metal if i hadn't been distracted by the human" Arcee recalled, as she stood there beside bee and behind optumis.

Mystic, the small pure white femme sparkling, only ten million years old, ran around arcee and bee, before it was to late for ratchet or bee to stop her, she ran right into one of Ratchet tool that he was fixing.

" MYSTIC, I NEEDED THAT!" yelled ratchet. as mystic fell on her iron bum, as she heard ratchet yelling to her, she began to tear up with energon, as arcee picks the pure white sparkling up in arms.

" No need to yell at her, she just a child, she is learning ratchet " arcee said in a defensive and protect way to her little neice.

" That is right ratchet, she will learn better not to do that when she is older but for now, what about this Human?" Optumis agreed with arcee and asked her with a question.

Bee began to buzz in that answer, as optimus would still look at the screen and understand bee's buzzing. " Two boys?" Optumis said.

" i guess a second one caught us in action. I dont know was a little busy at the time" Arcee said with an additude at the end.

" If the decepticons are targeting us, Anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk."

Mystic was set down as she ran to optumis and looked over on what he was doing on the computer as arcee and bee left the base

-**(A/N: To school of course yay -.-)**-

Jack walk out of school and do its steps , only to pass miko, he looked over and saw raf as he head over to him with a wave. " Raf, hey. Look, lets just keep this between us, and forget anything ever happened. okay?" Jask said as there as a horn familier to bee as they looked they saw the yellow and black striped camero, waiting for raf, as raf gasp.

" Jack!" raf said.

" Oh, Not again" jack said, ready to freak out

Bee opened his side door on the passager side for raj and started to buzz.

" i-it's wants up to get in" Jack said.

" no, just me" raf

"How you know that" Jack said

" he told me so, your is over there" Raf said, showing jack his ride.

" Loke, i reall don't think that-" Jack was interrupted

" Hows it going" raf said to bee as he got into bumblebee vehicle. as they drove off with tires screeching and smoke behind.

" Wait! Stop!" Jack said.

Jack looked at the motocycle and walked away

" Coolest bike ever" Miko said as her cellphone rang and looked at it " Host parents, Ignore" she closed it and grabs her note pad to start drawing as she looks up and notice it was gone "ugh."

Miko turned around and saw the motorcycle heading toward jack way as she decided to follow arcee and her hologram.

Arcee drove up behind jack with caution, following him as she drove around him with tires screeching and stopped infront of him.

"Relax, i just want to talk to you" arcee said.

" Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack said in a jealousy voice.

" Kid, there a lot you don't understand" Arcee said, with her hologram dissappearing.

" No, i-i get it i get. The first rule of robot fight clue is you don't talk about robot fight club " he said with a trembled voice. " What you need to understand is that i don't want. A bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around, Trying to get me killed" Jack said with a serious voice, but didn't know that Arcee had transformed into her original form while jack was blabbing his mouth.

"Look, "Jack" is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus prime has requested your presence." Arcee said and moved closer to him as he backed up.

" O-Optumis Who?" He said with a question.

" You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us." Arcee explained until miko showed up and said " Dude! What are you waiting for?! Go With " she cried with excitment.

" Scrap" Arcee said with her looking at miko now.

-**(A/N: Finally autobot base hello)-**

Bee and Arcee droved the desert with miko screaming " Whoo-hoo! Whoo!" as they were heading two a mountain as jack said " And why exactly are we taking her?" arcee said " Rules" as they straight toward the mountain, jack said " hey What - Whoa!" They drove as the doors on the mountain began to open, as they hit drove softly into the base leaving the doors to lose up behind bee and arcee.

The drove down the road " Whoa " miko said as they gotten to main room, where optimus, Ratchet bulkhead and included mystic the active one " Cool " Raf said looking out bee windows and glaring at the other bots. " Whoa" from both jack andb miko, as the blue femme pulled a stop alone with the yellow and black stripped mech, they allowed the humans to leave the vehicales as they transformed.

" I though there were two" Ratchet said.

" Haven't you heard? Humans multiply" Arcee said

" I'm Raf" he said

" I'm miko, who are you?" miko said, instantly

" Bulkhead" he said, introducing himself

Miko gasps "Are you a car? I bet you a truck, A monster truck. Do you like heavy metal. How much do you weight? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag? " Miko said with her loud, excited mouth.

" So, if you guys are Robots, Who made you? " Raf asked

Ratchet Scoffs " Puh-lease!" Ratchet said, Hoping the little trouble maker would not wake from her sleep.

Optumis came in from the other hall with a semi-tired white femme bot, who was just rubbing her tired optics from awaking up.

" We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, Also known as autobots" Optumis explained, while he help the ten million year old sparkling.

" Why are you here" Jack asked.

" To protect your planet from the decepticons" optumis said

" the joker who tried to bump us off last night" Arcee Explains.

" Okay. Why are they here" He asked again

Optimus crouched down, allowing himself to set the pure white sparkling mystic down on the ground as he answer " A Fair question, jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war" Optimus explained.

" Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

" Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, The fuel and lifeblood of all autobots and decepticons alike."

Optimus would open his optic wider, to show an image of his home planet to the children, including the sparkling he claimed, well she claimed him to be her daddy.

" The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom i considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus... That megatron lost his way. " Optumis explains.

Miko yawns fakely" Is there gonna be a quiz? "She asked As the ten year old sparkling shot a evil glare at miko.

"So, what does megatron... or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked optumis, As miko caught the glare of the young sparkling who had just woken up.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, As i fear, It could be Catastrophic." Optimus said

-**(A/N: ugh again to the warship)**-

Sound wave was walking up to starscream and stopped behind him.

" Those transmissions are emanating from deep space" Starscream said with curiosity " I would hate to waste the energon... Unless you are absolutely certain." Starscream said to soundwave, as soundwave gave a light nod.

Starscream sighed with almost relief " Then lock on transmission coordinates And activate the space bridge" Starscream said in commanding of the decepticon.

The decepticon did what he was told as he typed it in and wiring from the computer made an activation to the space bridge in the far distance, As small cybertronian come out of the space bridged and transformed with a yell " Decepticons! I have returned" Megatron said with a evil smile with his red optics glowing.

* * *

**I should say this is my first one, and im kinda new to this, I spend from 9 am before school started and finished it at 6:22pm long after school finished. **

**All transformer charaters of prime belongs to hasbro and the hub.**

**All OC Transformers characters are mine.**

**Please leave a review on here if you like it or not.**

**Im going by the episodes and i may slip in an unexpected chapter.**

**Fair warning though, i will slack on my stories abit. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review and i think i'll have the next one up by either today or tomarrow.**


	2. Mystic Pain and Sorrow

_**Alright Alright, here's Another one for ya, might as well start it now, since its been bugging the scrapping daylights out of me, so here we are.**_

_**I Do Not Own Any Transformer Prime's Characters. I simply only Own the one transformer named Mystic.**_

_**This will be a Short one i Hope, And The reason that this chapter is called " Mystic Pain and Sorrow" Indicates That she has miss her dear uncle cliff jumper since she had claimed him on that along with bee bulk and arcee but ratcher didn't want anything to do with her, he simply only wanted her to act more like a prime then a spoiled brat she had been turned into.**_

_**And huh if you see, that creepy dude who seems to want to kill you, with those big red optic eye of his and his evil, dark cold smirk, i suggest not telling him im here i kinda well - SHE looks around nervously and whispers - Threw a wrench at his head - She felt a chill down her spine and took off run, like Flash himself -**_

_**Megatron: YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN NOT KEEP RUNNING FOR EVER ON THIS ROCK SO CALLED EARTH **_

* * *

Its been two day after Miko, Jack and raf had met the autobots and their famous leader Optimus Prime and his adoptive daughter mystic, Who was rarely around in the big room, and how big the place was, you could easily get lost.

Arcee has been out patrolling the area for a while now and Ratchet been sitting here at the base, doing scanning and searching for energon. Bulkhead was somewhere out there having a blast with miko and Raf, he did sits up where with bumble bee standing behind him, playing a racing game. AS for jack well you could say he stuck at working right now.

A small giggle appeared from behind bee, as Raf paused the game and wonder what was going on, As bee began to buzz in a soft sweet sound as he picked the giggle Femma off the ground, and into his arm, while the femma grips onto his armor Gently, but she didn't look all white, no She had blue markings, as bee moved her from his arm, as he saw the energon on his arm as well, as he buzzed angry at mystic. " But i- " she said as bee stopped her and kept on buzzing telling her not to go through the energon anymore, as she was sat down with her to pout.

" But bee, i was bored and Uncle Bulk, aunt arcee and daddy aren't here" she cried at bee, even ratchet heard the fuss over something she didn't get what she wanted.

"Puh-Lease" ratchet scoffed again and glares at mystic. " Listen her little miss, your spoiled to much and need to learn respect and resposiblity, why don't you do us a favor and clean yourself up and start acting like a polite, young femma prime and not something spoiled" Ratchet leacture mystic, as he turned away toward the screen.

"Hmph" she turned away and looks down, as she stood up to run to her room " i wish uncle cliff jumper was here, instead of you grumpy Ratchet! " she yelled as she took off, As Arcee came back with jack, only arcee caught the sight of mystic running to her room, as there was a force of a slam left in the echoing.

Ratchet had flinched at mystic words, but payed no attention to them, as he was busy working. Jack walks over to raf and sat down beside him, watching him race bee.

" mind telling what happen to my dearest neice, Bee, raf, Ratchet?" She asked, as began buzzing with high and low buzzing sound as he told the story what happen, as Arcee flinched understanding that bee had heard her right and.

"She actually said that Raf?" Acree asked raf.

" Yeah she did, what happen to Cliff jumper?" Raf asked and looks at bee, ratchet and arcee.

" It something we cant take about, its to painful " Arcee said and glared at ratchet. " She doesn't mean it ratchet, let her be, she feels hurt and angry and she been trying to get it of it by getting our attentions." Arcee said as she walks to the wall and leans on it.

After a few hour later everyone was in the main base besides mystic. Optimus asked what happen when i was gone and of course bee tells him of what happen and few minutes later everyone was minding their on business, even little mystic didn't even show up for some energon drinks to keep her running happy.

A small figure peeks out at the corner of the hall and she saw her dad optimus, as she had already been out of her bedroom, she ran straight to optimus and hugs him.

" Daddy " she cried once again and sniffles with energon tears falling from her eyes.

Optimus smiles lightly and dimmed his royal blue optic, with him hugging his daughter close to his spark. Only to know what she had been feeling.

" It is alright sweetspark, he is in a better place, where he is safe from danger " Optimus told his daughter calmly, only to rub her back lightly.

" R-really daddy, uncle cliff jumper safe with other autobots?" she asked her father, as he gave a light nod. " i miss him soo much daddy, he promised me he take me out on a ride when he return, do you think we might see Cliff jumper again?" she asked him again.

" If you only believe you will in your spark and i know we will see him again, because i want to have a talk with him about that promise he made to you " Optimus prime smiled and chuckled a bit.

In the background of him spending time with his daughter, there was yelling from ratchet and everyone else laughing, as both mystic and Optimus looked up, they saw what happen, as it looked like bulk head had crushed on of ratchet tools from losing a monster truck bet.

" BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT" yelled ratchet, as bulkhead rubbed the back of his head with his servor hands with a word spoken "oops" as we all laugh with a good time.

Mystic didn't laugh at all as she lower her head down, then she felt a human hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and looked at jack " hi jack" mystic said greeting him.

" Hey i know what its like losing someone, i lost my dad as well. i know the pain and sorrow and rage, you got everyone here for you, including us three, so if you can trust us, we can trust you more then you know" Jack said as he smiles, only to walk half away toward the rest of the ground, he stopped and turned around " Smile and look forward to the future. " he said and started walking the rest of the way to the gang, jack join in their laughs.

Mystic let out a soft smile on her beautiful pure white face, her white optics were not as bright from her crying of energon, as stayed with her dad, as she asked him " Daddy who is my creator " she asked, as everyone stopped talking and looked at mystic and optimus. Optimus was shooked that he didn't tell her yet.

" We'll my sweetspark, you never had a creator, you were born without both creator and a sire " Optimus said, as mystic looks at him with teary eyes " Im sorry sweetspark, when i found you, i never found your creator or your sire. You where alone, crying in the rubble of cybertron and when you saw me, you took me in as your sire as i took you in as my daughter " Optimus hugged his daughter tightly but not to tight to squish her.

"It okay daddy, im glad i have you as my sire because i love my sire alot and i never want to lose my sire" She said with a smile, hugging her father back, with tears.

" And i love you my sweetspark" he said, kissing the helm of his daughter head, as he sat her down on the ground, only for him to stood and head to his room to recharge for the night " Sweet spark it is time for the children to go home and it is time for your sleep, we all had a long day of grieving on the ones we lost, but we will gain a new" he said.

Mystic nodded her head and waved night to the children as they went home with his guardains, i followed my dad to my room that was next to his, as i went to bed and said " night daddy" as she fell asleep in her berch.

Optimus smiles " night sweetspark" and closed her door as he as well did the same that night.

* * *

We'll Mystic sure had experience her first lost of someone she cared and it hard to see that at her age, to expierance it. Poor girl had no idea what hit hurt. Oh how Ratchet made me so angry i could -

Ratchet: You could what?

Me: huh -she throws wrenches at ratchet head- This !

Ratchet: Hey not cut it out -he blocking the wrenches with his arms-

Me: NOO you hurt poor mystic feelings DX Bad ratchet go to your corner -throws the last wrench and realized i was out and blink, only to take off like flash- AH

Ratchet: get back here -he smirks-

Oh yeah Don't forget to review to let me know how this second chapter turned out to be, I guess it was gonna be shorter then expected but oh well. Next chapter will come up some time tonight or Sometime Tomorrow Do not know what -She laughs evily-

R.I.P CLIFFJUMPER WE MISS YOU :)


	3. Darkness Raising part 2

**I DONT owe any transformer characters from prime, they belong to Hasbor and the hub, The only one that is mine is OC Mystic.**

**Well looks like this the next episode of mystic new life living on earth and on a great war between 'Cons and Bots. We went though mystic messing this the com-link to talk to her uncles and aunt including her daddy, seeing her cry after the lost of cliffjumper and Meeting Jake, Raf and miko and she didn't really pleased well with miko sarcasm about a quiz and she was very curiosity about jake and raf questions. We made it to the next day and every autobot was out Patrolling besides Bee and Ratchet, and only one human with them. Poor Mystic suffer the lost of cliffjumper and only wanted the attention, and then ratchet had to go and give her a lecture over her spoiledness when she was only sad. **

**Terrible grumpy Ratchet need to go to the scrap yard lol, And now we are in her next day of being with the humans, So its time for me to shut up, And Begin the story**

* * *

**(A/N: Really we had to start with the warship seriously DX why do you hate us primus, why!?)**

There is the same warship pass two days that has vanished from sight when the energon mine blew up and caused the life of cliffjumper to be capture and killed by one decepticon, Starscream.

The Warship has started lower as if it looked like it was more-likely falling rapidly, only to stop mid-pointed on a mountain top only a few hundred feet from touching it, As the hatch under the warship open, it lowed a tube like it was missing its fabric surrounding as it hits the ground, Allowing the miners of the decepticon, to carry energons cart along with the decepticon miner with it as it takes them both into the warship, more like a lift then a tube that sucks things up.

" Of the energon deposits, we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, This one is by far the most significant. The drones have been mining without pause during your absence and have a amassed quite a stockpile" Said starscream

" You there, Fetch me a sample" order by starscream " Starscream" the Ariel 'con flinched when he heard of megatron voice.

Megatron has walk out of the shadows with his silver armor on him, only the purple that was on his was his weapon his 'con simbol and the purple metal that was near his neck and his red optic glaring straight at starscream.

" Now that i am Returned, I will issue the commands." Megatron said with a fearful voice.

" I understand, Lord Megatron" said starscream, as he bowed his head to his lord. " Then shall you humble servent, Shall i ready the space bridge to bring forth the decepticon army, You have surely Gathered During your three years in space?" Starscream asked

" My army will come, But my time away has yielded, A more intriguing means of materializing them- A soldified form of the matter " Megatron said, showing a purple energon shard.

" The ancient texts refer to as the blood of the unicron" Said megatron, gracefully holding onto the shard as starscream gotten a closer look at it.

" Unicron the Destroyer But it is said that his blood is the antispark" Said starscream.

"Plucked from cosmic shores, Gaze upon Dark energon" Megatron said as starscream spokes" Legend tell that it holds the power to revive the undead." As starscream looks up to megatron.

" We require only a cadaver to be certain, Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice? " megatron asked as starscream chuckles " That may not be necessary, If i male lord megatron? " Starscream said, as he moved his hands toward the directions of the Lifeless sheild of armor of Cliff jumper.

" Consider it a " Welcome home" Present." Said starscream as megatron smirks with a light nod.

* * *

**(A/N: Yay The autobot base, claps for joy)**

" And since you now know of our existence, i fear that as of last night, The decepticons know of yours" Optimus said, as Mystic clung to his leg, not wanting to let go.

" Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, Call 911, Can we go now? " Jack said calmly.

" Are you insane? Im living a dream here in "Bot"-swana and i will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it" Miko said with a serious look. and pointed at him as she spoked to him.

" it is best that you three remain under our watch- At least, until we can determine our enemies' intentions." optimus said, with his hand on his sweetspark helm.

" Optimus With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere" Ratchet noted to optimus

" Children? " Jack said.

" They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they will go... SQUISH." Ratchet informed optimus.

" Then, for the time being Ratchet, We must watch where we step, We Done it before when mystic was an infant only to learn how to crawl, We will do the same with these humans as well" Optimus said, as mystic let go of optimus leg and took off running to somehere around the base.

The alarm began to blaring off and on in a green light color. Jack spoke " whats that? " he asked while bee tried to explain while he was buzzing and chirping in his voice as raf spoke for bee " Prozimity sensor. someone's up top" he said " is that the reason why that white bot ran out of the room? said jack as bee nodded.

" its agent fowler " Ratchet said with a calm grumpy mood.

" I though we were the only humans who knew about you guys? " Jack asked.

"Special Agent fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time" Optimus said as they ran off to hide.

" 7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and of particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, And a black and yellow custom muscle car. So anything you care to get off you tin chest, prime? " Agent Folwer asked with anger as mystic came running it, only for arcee to grab her in time, hearing her snarl.

" WE have the situation under control, Agent fowler" optimus said " They're back, aren't they? " fowler asked.

" If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever planet is much to valuable" Optimus said " Then it's time to wake up the pentagon" Agent fowler said

" Hear me, Agent fowler. We are your best, Possibly your only defense Against the Decepticon threat" Optimus noted himself toward agent fowler.

" Says You, " agent fowler

" hey, fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Teem prime knows when to use force" Said bulkhead, as he grab ratchet tool beside him and yanked it curcits out " And how much to use " he squished it like it was nothing.

" BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT! "Ratchet said with a yell at bulkhead as bulkhead looked at it.

" Enough " optimus said.

There was still alot of snarling coming from mystic, she never liked fowler for some odd reason and learn to distrust him, as she struggles in his aunt arms, trying to break free in the background behind optimus prime.

" Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, Perhaps you can condone, Widespread human casualties, agent fowler, I however cannot." Optimus spoke in true words as he stood straight.

" Then do us both a favor and handle this, prime, Under the radar. And Keep that child of your on a leash when im around here and i mean an "Leash" Or i will" Agent fowler said as he walks into the elevator as it took him up top.

" he has pretty big bearing for a human." bulkhead said with a shrug with his shoulders.

" Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, As he should be" Optimus suggested as he looked at bulkhead.

* * *

**(Well back at the warship again, oh well go over the pain of losing cliff jumper again :'( WAAH! )**

Megatron head over to the offlined cliff jumper with his dark energon shard "Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark" Megatron said, as he swung his hand up with the shard as he slammed it down into the chest of cliff jumper.

Dark energon started to glower more then ever, consuming the body of cliff jumper, as cliff body began to more violently, The Shard had sunk into Cliff jumper body fully, Taking over it, Every circuit and wire was consumed by the darkness of dark energon, only to bring back the life of Cliff jumper as Cliff tilted his head back and began to snarl more like a dead snarl. He would open his mouth as his snarl began for a zombie sound wanting not brains but Energon.

Cliff strapped down body struggles to break free and the dark energon gave him then life, it came his more strength as he pulled his arms free from the metal straps that had him held down, he raised up screaming zombie made scream, he finally broke free fully as he ran over to one of the decepticons soldier and tackled one of them down.

Cliff went uncontrollable , pounding his fist into the decepticon face, as the decepticon was firing, cliff managed to rip the weapon right off its circuits, as the weapon was sent across the floor, as megatron stood there watching with his bright red optics.

Cliff jumper grabs the decepticon head and squeezes his hand, as he was starting to bend the decepticon helm as the other one fires. Cliff got shot once and stood up but got shot twice and stumbled over, he turned around.

Cliff ran after the decepticon that attacked him and tackled him down, as he was pounding the decepticon to scrap.

" Thats your plan?! Bring autobots back from the dead to attack us?!" Starscream shirked.

" That is no longer an autobot- just a mindless beast, Its only instinct to destroy anything in its path. " Megatron said as cliff snarls and ran at megatron.

Megatron unsheathed his sword and moved abit to the side as he sung his sword as it went through the mindless cliff jumper, only for him to stop at the edge only to spit in two halfs as they fell off the cliff, allowing megatron to stand up.

" There starscream" he said while he sheathed his sword once more under his blaster. " Rise the indestructible seed of my army, The ultimate weapon. " megatron said walk up to the half part of the zombie like cliffjumper.

Cliff jumper snarls and almost makes his back to the top as megatron pushed him back down the cliff, hearing his snarlings as he fell into the metal on the floor.

* * *

**(A/N: Horray but I HATE YOU MEGATRON, I REALLY DO. Anyways to the autobot base)**

In the autobot base, ratchet got a beeping signal as mystic was by the wall calming down from look at agent fowler.

" Blasted Earth Tech! " Ratchet said " Cliff jumper signal popped back online"

" Who's Cliffjumper" miko ask, as mystic looks at the screen and smiles

" uncle cliffjumper alive, uncle cliffjumper alive" she ran to her dad, grabbing his hand, as she was jumping up and down, hoping it was true.

" how is that possible? " Optimus said as he was looking down at his daughter, seeing the joy in her eyes shining in her white optics once again.

" it isn't " Ratchet said " Another bug- The system's Chock-full of them. "

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive, We'll make sure he gives you that ride he promises you, little neice" Arcee rubs mystic helm calm, as mystic nodded her head happily.

" Ratchet, Prepare sick bay" Optimus said " We may need it " Optimus said as he masked his mouth as he head toward the ground bridge.

" Hey what can we do? " miko asked " Remain with ratchet and keep mystic out of trouble " optimus said and started off to the ground bridge.

" Aww i never get in trouble daddy " mystic said, smiling so innocent but in her white optics she had a devil shine in them.

Optimus chuckles " we will see how good you are when i come back, sweetspark"

Both ratchet and miko " Aw" with a great sounded in their voices.

Ratchet started up the ground bright as it lit up blue and green with some white, as all but ratchet the children and mystic who stayed back, watched the rest of the autobots " Autobots, roll out! " optimus said and run though the ground bridge and transformed to drove off with the others following his lead.

" What just happen? " jack asked " i transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge. " Ratchet said " Whats a ground bridge?" Raf asked as ratchet sighs " a scaled-down version of space-bridge technology, since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel- " Ratchet said and looks at the children.

" your stuck here... on earth " jack said " with the likes of you, yes " Ratchet said with an irritated voice. " But i constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet said with a impressive voice he proud himself with.

" Whoa. Does it work for humans? " Raf asked " naturally" ratcher said.

" you mean, i could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo" Miko said " within moments infact, allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you. " ratchet said in threating way.

" watch it Ratchet" miko said with a smirk, that made ratchet pull up a bit

* * *

**(A/N: now then with the autobot team of search and rescue for cliff)**

The ground bridge open in the right location, as optimus was the first to come out and transformed following his four members of his team, But little did they know, someone else had follow them as well. Mystic got off the ground bridge before it closed and ran behind a rock with a light silent sigh in relief for not getting caught. **(A/N: huh i think mystic been hang around with miko to much, i believe she pulled a miko trick before miko got a chance to go her first slip away)**

" Energon mine" Bulkhead said

" judging by its scale, The decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time" Optimus said as he walking alittle ahead, scanning the area.

Optimus made his way to his team and saw the decepticon miners at work with the energon, but not far behind, who stayed clear of the lights and stuck to the shadows was mystic, seeing what was going on.

" Let's find Cliffjumper" Optimus said with his voice loud as he head toward the soldiers, as the decepticon would armed them self so did the autobots.

But for mystic she took a different root she took the high root up, of course where she should of not gone to.

The decepticons began firing leaving the autobot to fire back at them, as there were laser flying pass each other, and pounding them to the ground or into the wall was heard from where mystic was at.

Optumis would move swiftly as bulk took down a driller as so did optimus along with a few soldier decepticons.

* * *

**(A/N: back at base )**

" What is this, anyway?" miko asked " Broken, don't touch" ratchet said, as there was no one else in the base but those four, it felt to quiet for ratchet, as he was pacing and stopping at the computer " Don't touch that either" Ratcher said, as he was wonder what happen to the noisy, crying, wanting daddy or uncles or aunt sparkling as at.

" is there anything in here we can touch? "Jack asked, as ratchet turned around, and saw his computer screen shake and get a pop up on it.

" How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked " it certainly isn't by choice." ratchet said " it was handed down from the previous tenants When we inherited this former missile silo, i make modifications as i see fit." as he spoke to soon the computer got number of pop ups as it was beeping.

Ratchet groan " I think i can fix that" raf suggested " Really, You know this is complex technology, Don't you? i mean its isn't a child's toy" Ratchet said while raf was hooking his computer up and typing down on his lap top, as he chuckles nervously " now try " raf said

Ratchet touched one button as the pop up with red x's turned green and started to dissappear with beeping, Ratchet quickly turned toward raf.

Ratchet looked around the base, and knowing something wasn't right, as he turned to the kids and asked" you see mystic, the pure white sparkling with white optics around here?" Ratchet asked as the kids shook their head no, which would only mean on thing to ratchet and he knew he was gonna be scrapped metal before he gets the chance to rust.

* * *

**(A/N: yay back to the autobot team and look like ratchet doom to die anyways xD )**

The battle still rages on in the energon mines, that optimus and his team were fighting against were no match for them, that is for the least. As they transformed and ran the decepticon over with their wheeles, causing them to transform and now they made it to where mystic is at, but some how she was able to make it through those decepticon

Bulkhead whistle " quite an operation " bulkhead said

They duck as laser got shot at them, only to fire back at them

* * *

**(A/N: then again warship)**

" Blood of unicron, how might i fathom the depths of your mystery, becoming worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron asked as the screen behind him turned on " Lord Megatron, Intruders have been detected in the mines." Starscream alarmed him. " Optimus? " megatron said with surpise " indeed " starscream said.

" I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception For my old friend." Megatron said in a graceful way " Ready the ship for Departure" megatron ordered " But the energon, i've mined- The autobots will seize it " Starscream spoke with anger. "Then blow the mines " Megatron ordered once more.

* * *

**(A/N: Back with the autobots )**

They were still firing at the decepticons, but they did not reliezes what was coming for them and to will be cry to them.

Arcee notice cliff jumper cover the decepticon, as so did mystic, she bolted for cliffjumper.

" Its cliff i have a visual" Arcee said. " We'll cover you Go" optimus prime order as acree took adn transformed to her motorcycle to pick more speed to get to cliff. She drove up the ramp only to get the air she need to reach Cliff, as she transformed only to land on the tube that was glowing as she climbed it and grabs the metal edges on the side of the wall as she got to cliff and soo did mystic.

" Aunt arcee i-i can explain" Mystic spoke scared of what arcee was gonna do.

" We will take about this later, mystic" arcee gotten to cliff jumper and was shock to see what he looked like as the metal ledge was falling so was cliff, mystic jumped on arcee back, as arcee grabs cliff hand. " Cliff " Arcee said

" Lets get you home, Partner" arcee said, as cliff looked at her and snarls. Arcee gasped as she lost grip of cliff, only to try and save him once again, only optimus looked up to arcee and mystic, he was angry with mystic but she was safe. arcee grunted as she and mystic along witht he auto bots heard a laughter.

"Prime, i'd stick around but im squeamish." starscream said, activating a bomb as he drops it down into the energon shards.

" the joints gonna blow" bulkhead said " Autobots, Roll out! " optimus commanded as everyone transformed but me, only to hold onto arcee as we all drove off.

" Ratchet, Bridge us back, use the arrival coordinates now" Optimus said as we drove through the ground bridge, only to be back in the base safe and sound as the ground bridge closed

**(A/N: We are back at autobot base and mystic in alot of trouble with her father)**

There was a whoa coming from all three kids " cutting it abit close, how about cliffjumper?" ratchet asked, as the autobots looked away, as i got off my aunt to allow her to transformed, i look down with my white optic now dulled again and starts to wonder off around the base.

" What was that explosion? Was there a fight, Can i come with?" miko asking demanding .

Arcee groan and looked at the kids" Look " arcee was stopped by jack as he spoke " Lets go see What about bots hide in their sock drawers" Jack said .

as the kids left to do what ever " Arcee what did you see" Optimus said. " Not cliff- at least, not anymore, he was mutated butchered like something from those 'con experiments during the war. oh " Arcee body fell over, catching herself by the crate beside her.

Bee walked over buzzing" Im fine, just dizzy" arcee said " Robots who get dizzy?" miko said " robots with emotions" Raf said. "Robots who can die" jack said.

Ratchet was scanning arcee as he found something " what is this? " ratchet said looking at the purple dark energon that was left on her by cliff jumper " Don't know. cliff was covered in it, leaking it." arcee said

" Go take a decontamination bath now " Ratchet order acree as he gone to study the purple substance.

" O-optimus, i-i hate to bug, but no bars. " Jack said wonder why.

" A sercurity precaution, The silo walls isolated all radio waves" optimus said.

" Well, if i dont call my mom like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me" jack stated"

" have you broken a law? " he asked " uh, curfew its after 10:00 p.m." Jack said " i better get home, too, or i'll be grounded for a year" raf said

" Earth customs- I hadn't considered But issue of your safety remains, Bulkhead accompany miko home" Optimus said " Awesome, my host parents are gonna freak" Miko said excitedly "And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus said

" Curbside duty. Got it " Bulkhead answer " aww " miko said"

" Bumble be you will be with raf" optimus said as bee looked at raf as raf smiled.

" Ratchet?" optimus looked at ratchet

" busy" Ratchet said.

" Arcee, You'll accompany jack " Optimus order

"still dizzy" arcee sighs dramatically

" Your fine says you physician" Ratchet said.

* * *

**(A/N: OMG Jack and arcee on their own lol this is gonna be funny )**

Arcee drove jack home and, drove into the garadge.

" Arcee i just wanted to say... i'm really sorry for your loss. " Jack tried to comfort her

" What could you possibly know about loss? " Arcee looked at him.

" What, you think you're the only one with problems?" jack asked with a bit of anger

she transformed into her normal form" Im not sure girl troubles counts." arcee said

Jack scoffs" Well, i-im pretty sure my girl trouble started the night i met you" he spoke with his arms crossed

Jack and arcee turned around and saw a vehical move up to the gardge.

" 'Cons?" arcee asked

" No! Mom." jack said

The car stopped at its break making a squeal.

" Jack" said.

" Mom, now d-dont don't freak i can explain " jack was studdering

" can you" mrs derby said with shock and anger.

" Jackson Darby, We've talked about this" she said with anger

" i know" jack walked up to her as she walks to him " You Don't know, I worry about you enough when you're not here Now i have to worry about driving a motorcycle" said.

Jack scoffed again" Im 16, i cant be riding a 10-speed forever"

"How did you even afford this? "she asked

" Uh, i-its used, its abused, really. Needs a tons of repairs. But the point is, i may have been a kid when i bought this, But im not anymore, You always tell me to make responsible choices. We'll i- i chose her and i'll be responsible i promise" Jack said with a sincerely voice

"Her?" she asked " i didn't think you be bring girls home just yet " she said

" I like to think she brought me " jack said rubbing his head

" Well, im glad you finally have a reason " she sighs with relief " wear your helmet every single time you ride! You will take me for a spin every once in a while" She said with an asked to it

" We'll see , She's kind of temperamental" he said

jack turned the lights off and closed the garadge door.

The next morning, the engine revving, only to wake up jack

"Shh are you crazy? You'll wake my mom up" Jack said and looked back

" Grab your helmet. its go time." arcee said

"Its saturday" jack said

" you can watch cartoons at the base with bumblebee" arcee

"Cartoons, im 16" jack whisper with a scoff as he closed the door.

" And leave a note for your mom, She worries" arcee said

* * *

**(A/N: i was loving the moment that jack and acree was having -.- i really hate you megatoon. Megatron: What Was That, you sticken author. Me: oh nothing -throws wrench at megatron and runs as he chases me- AHH ))**

" I dont thin you need worry about further autobot interference, master...Not with optimus gone" Starscream spoke

" And what evidence do you possess of this fact? " Megatron spoke

" I destroyed the mines, As you instructed" Starscream spoked.

" Optumys is not so easily destoryed We have a millennia worth of battles behind up to prove it" Megatron said as he glares at the dark energon.

"Maybe you should take a break, My lord, I worry that too much contact with the dark energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you" starscream suggested

" Or perhaps, Starscream, i have not permitted myself contected enough" Megatron said as he reached in and grabs the dark energon shard.

" Wait! Lord megatron, No! Not your spark chambers! You do not know what it will do! "Starscream squeal

Megatron did not listen as he plugged the shard into his chest, he began to feel the dark energon coursing through ever wire and circuit as his very red optics, turned purple to purple Optics.

* * *

**(A/N: Now at the autobot base thank you -runs away after megatron sighting-)**

****"Hmm " ratchet was scanning the computer on the purple substance " the base elements of this goo are like nothing i've ever encountered, it must be extremely concentrated to have affected arcee so rapidly, unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thankyou very much bulkhead and since its silent here and prime finally gotten that noisey sparkling asleep i can concentrate on it even more" Ratchet said

Ratchet had dropped a drop of energon, as it landed on the part that bulkhead smashed. as the thing transformed and began moving on its own, it would be looking around it where-abouts.

* * *

**Ugh finally its like 12:47 am here and im beat as hell with the typing, have the scrapping time i was falling asleep lol, Ratchet is still grump and never will get used to have mystic. The next chapter will be like the second chapter but more of a surpise. I did make mystic anger at fowler because he disrespected mystic father wise adive and yet he told prime to put his daughter on a leash which really made her mad, poor arcee had to hold her. **

**Mystic got to see her uncle again, but not the way she expected it and it was her first time outside the base after all luckly she didn't run into megatron, he would have taken her before anything.**

**ohh ohh I got an idea when i get to skyquake, im gonna see if mystic will sneek out again but knowing her father, he be on step ahead of her for sure. but then again i was thinking of three ariel bots Charaters**

**Three Charaters that popped into mind**

**Sky Raven **

**He's an Ariel bot, he some what like ratchet but alot more nicer and less grumpy, He doesn't take no for an answer, he carries two shot gun blasters and one sword on his back, and he protective on who ever he mets, you could say he doesn't have a side but he does not work for unicron. His armor is all black with a hint of red mixed with it**

**WingBash**

**He an Ariel Bot, He likes to try to be a hero and be a ladies man, he was station on cybertron for one of the Ariel squades. He carries two pairs of whips that surge energon through them, but when he puts them together they become a two-handed sword. He can follow any command given by the leader, he truely wants to have peace with everything. His armor is gold and brown with a hint of white mixed with it.**

**Tilldawn**

**She an ariel bot, well the first ariel bot, she had what you call a mind of her own when she comes to being distracted, she enjoy flying with creatures that have wing, her only weapon is a sniper rifle blaster, and she was train by blurr himself, she a one shot killer when you get her mad, but she does love to be around others. Her Armor teal blue color with a very light green color mixed with it.**

**So im gonna say this, when the next chapter comes to the point where skyquake is taken down by one of these three bots to where dread wing will fight against one of their ariel bots**

**So can you, ya know please choose and tell me in the review because i dont know how to work the poll sorry.**


	4. Mystic pranks, Boredom released

**Alright, Listen up the last chapter, was bit of a dizzy there, i had me jumping back and forth from the tired Warship, to autobot base, Straight to the autobot team and back, lucky i did it for a reason, because Little miss adventure decided to dis-obey her daddy, and follow him there. She watched the fights, got a terrified memory of cliff and on top of they she and the rest of the auto bots made it through okay, Megatron still doesn't know about his neice yet, thank primus. Mystic got lucky on not getting grounded to the base since it was a very hard moment in her life, but she wont be let off easy the next time. **

**As for me, im still hiding from megatoon -she snickers- he never gonna find me, so if you keep your mouths shut, then i'll see if i can extend the series alittle further to the point where cybert- Oops not saying anymore this is my secret. Believe me when the season one done for im going straight to seen two, In season two hint hint, guess who is gotten alot bigger and alot smarter and still causes some damage. Hello its mystic, oh and there gonna be a slight problem, you see im planning on putting, how do you say couples love together. I do believe that cybertronian do sometimes imprinted on other cybertronians, but not mystic, she doesn't believe in that imprinting thing, But when she does, HELLO LOVE FEST who will mystic be fallen for, a autobot among the ranks or a decepticon in the ranks of megatron.**

**Now to the story**

* * *

Mystic just sits there, waiting for everyone to come home, and for her friends Jack and Raf, she truely never understood why she saw miko as a personal threat to her, I guess it had to be the additude between both miko and her.

She heard bee buzzing as he talked along with bulkhead and acree, but before they could get a word out, Dad had called bulkhead and acree to go with him on a mission to take down some decepticon and of course megatron was there as well, knowing my dad. Optimus lean over kissing his sparkling helm before he left, as he did, bee had layed back to rest, so i though of something, if i couldn't cause trouble outside of base, what about inside the base, as i walked over to ratchet.

" Ratchet can i use one of your tool, i wanna try making something, please" she said sweetly and it kinda hurt when i said please to a grump like ratchet.

" And what are you gonna make, hmm " Ratchet looked at him with his serious look.

" i just want to build something, just to keep the boredom out, is that so hard to ask, i would ask my dad to teach me his ways before he was a prime, but he is not here" She explained and turned away, placing her servo behind her head.

Ratchet sighs " Go ahead, but do not break them, i know your a cluts with things you touch " he said to her, as she ran toward the work bench, only to start working on the thing she had in mind, She knew she made ratchet her first target, next be bulk, then arcee, fourth is bee and last but my loving father optimus.

She would finish her project she was doing and quickly cover it up and carries it to her room, as soon her father came through the ground bridge, she ran to him and hugged him " Daddy, ratchet finally let me use his tools to build something" She smiles innocently as ratchet was grumbling.

" What did you build" Optimus asked as i shook my head" its a surpise, not gonna tell " she smiles and ran off to her room to finish what she started, she smiles knowing everyone is accounted for.

She giggles and holds a remote control up, as i move a switch, ratchet computer began to go haywire. " Oh come on, raf just fix you, stupid piece of technology " ratchet said as he kicks the bottem of the computer. as she hit the black button, only to shut the computer down, but it only showed it was still on, Ratchet screamed as i giggled more and shut the controler off as it turned ratchet computer back to normal.

She was in her room laughing, as she waits for bulk to head to his room, and as expected he did, as i grab the other controller, only to move a robotic scraplet, not ever real, and it don't have the teeth to show it was a scraplet, only looked like it.

She began to control the little toy, toward bulk room, as she hit the blue button making the scraplet to jump on bulk chest, as he felt something of him, he looked and Yelled like a little girl, As miko burst out laught because of bulk scream, seeing that my scraplet moved fast enought before anyone could see, as i laugh more.

She thought, two down, three to go, as she smiles looking at arcee, with a big grin, as she snuck up behind her, only to scream but with more of a bird in it from one of the movies the kids brought with them, as i saw arcee jumped into the ciling, she bolted quick before being spotted by my dad. as she though three down two more to go.

She sneak around bee and places a pink ribbon, glitter and some bows on bumble bee head, as i bolted quickly before he woken up.\

Bee was buzzing his tops off, as for arcee who was pretty much laughing along with miko.

She though one more to go, she hope she get him this time, last time she tried, he completely stopped her with just a glare. but this time she don't think so.

She really didn't think of anything to use on her dad, since she was stopped last time, as she then snapped her fingers as she looks around the base for something. But she didn't hear optimus come up behind her "What are you looking for, sweetspark" he asked, as she jolted around quickly, she smiled innocently. " oh some random things " she giggles and moves her way around as he noticed i was up to something.

she went through the list of idea she had for dad to scare him, but i guess im his only weakness of scaring him.

she blinks as she remembed something, as she smiles, grabbing the washable spray paint that was pink, Dad hates pink that was she though of as she cause optimus sleeping, she smiles and spray painted his helm, as she sneak off quickly before he woke up, tossing all my ticks away in the trash bin just outside the base, as she ran into the main base, as i was giggling.

" Where have you been, my little neice" Arcee asked as she looked up at her with a big smile " oh no where been in my room playing with my gadgets that i got from uncle cliff " she smiled, but it was hard on her to say her uncles name.

Optimus has woken up and head out to everyone, as they look at him, they all began to laught even ratchet was laughing, She couldn't help but laugh at her own trick she pulled on her father.

Miko took a snap shot of optimus and showed him it, as he glared straight at me, and i gulped " it's washable, i was having fun since you all including the humans were being boreding, i thought i living the place up a bit " she said as she giggled more at her dad

Optimus shook his head with a smile, as he had washed the paint off " you are one trouble maker, sweetspark" she giggles and replies " true but i can me a polite one when it comes to asking the right people " She glaced straight at ratchet as he felt a shiver.

She looks at the humans " huh i wouldn't sit there if i were- " she was to late, the humans had sat themself down, by the time the stood up, they couch cushion was stuck to their bum, as father laughs and so did the rest of us besides ratchet of course, you get him to laugh once and its game over.

* * *

**How about that type of ending to the another mystic life story as each secret chapters unlocks as each episode is read. We knew now that Mystic isn't the one who sits around being bored all her life. but one secret chapter will tell you who she will truely fall inlove with. be prepared.**

**I'll try to post atleast 3 to 4 stories a day, but the time i get to skyquake, im gonna be wonder who be the only who kills him**

**Sky Raven- black bearly red Bot with two shotgun blasters and a sword**

**Wingbash- Gold and brown bearly white with this whipes that formed into a two-handed sword**

**or**

**TillDawn- Teal blue and light green mixture with a sniper rifle blaster.**

**Well gotta run, don't own the transformers, hasbor owns them the OC characters are mine**


	5. Darkness Rising part 3

**Alright, i almost blew my plan away for explaining about my chapters. Yes i did say i was throwing in secret chapter between each episode of mystic life, Though it seems it given a better look the way she allowed her to slid onces but she now know not to leave the base until she hits a certain age. Which will mean, will she get her symbol of the auto bots or the decepticons. Her life was all messed up after cliff jumper death and now last chapter ( Secret chapter) she pulled multiple pranks one each autobot, including the humans. (still laughing how ratchet freaked out about his computer glitching up like mad then finding out ratchet can laugh )**

**Optimus is still trying to figure out what made his adoptive daughter? Still, Will Megatron finally find out he has a neice? What will mystic decide to do this time when the decepticons show up?**

**Who knows. **

**Transformers prime characters belong to hasbro and the hub.**

**OC transformer mystic and other OC characters belong to me.**

**So, lets begin our story once again.**

* * *

**(A/N: with arcee and jack)**

"Tighten your grip, jack" Acree said as he jerked forward, driving "Woah " jack said with his gripped tighten as her tired sceeched as she does a wheele, driving on her back wheel.

Jack chuckling "hey...Hey, what's with you arcee?" he asked.

" Thought you might actually enjoy the ride, if you weren't getting shot at" Arcee said

" Oh bring it" Jack encouraged her. As they drove off through the desert road.

* * *

**(A/N: with Bulkhead and** **Miko) **

" Ready... Set..." miko said

" Miko, i'm suppose to be protecting you. " Bulk said

" Bulkhead, im strapped tight inside 10 tons of metal muscle. I'm protected " miko said with a calm voice.

Bulkhead began to drive down the large hill with miko saying" Whoa-oh-oh!" as she laughs with bulk driving straight down the hill to the flat ground.

* * *

**(A/N: with Raf and Bee) **

They were sitting sitting by the road, enjoying a game of racing on the com inside bee as raf was using the controller to race against bee who was using his steering wheel.

The game would honk" Awww!" raf said as he lean back as he look at bee moving his steering wheel and buzzing with joy.

Raf laughs " No fair, bumblebee, you've been driving a lot longer then i have. " Raf said

* * *

**(A/N: At autobot base) **

Ratchet walks around, while he was still scanning the dark energon, Optimus was out with Mystic.

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet" Ratchet said, going to the computers " House guests can be such a bother, including a sparkling"

Metal clatters on the floor " What " ratchet raised his head.

He looks around and goes back to studing as he hears metallic tapping as he quickly raised his head again. " Optimus, Mystic?"

He turned around and saw what was making the noise as he Gasps. "By the All spark" he stepped back as he saw the thing who had been transformed from one of his busted up equipment.

The thing jumps up and falls straight at ratchet as it was Screeching " AAH!" ratchet moved to the side as it landed near the computer and turned around, leaping at ratchet.

Ratchet pushed it away seeing it landed on the stair way above him and jumps down, as ratchet swings a pipe at it, trying to keep it away but also tries to hit it as it was moving away.

The thing would set behind the mircoscrope, and cuts it in half with one of its legs "I Needed That" Ratchet yelled out to it.

it ran at ratchet, pounce onto him " Aah!" ratchet said as he moved out in time as it fell.

The thing leaps at ratchet again, as it was fired out of the air, only for ratchet sigh, hearing the electricity crackling from it, as it stood up, ratchet stomped on it " And stay broken! " he said.

" Now, what could have caused that?" Ratchet said with question.

" I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet-" Optimus said as ratchet looked at me

" Hey, don't look at me, i already have my full day of pranks " she smiles and whistles with her white optic turned to the smashed thing on the ground.

"Dark energon" Optimus said.

* * *

**(A/N: To the warship. im gonna say this im beganning to think megatron loves me xD " Megatron: WHAT! I do not love you, you fear me HA!HA! " me: not really lugnut -runs off as megatron chases me-) **

The warship was flying through the clouds, unable to be detected.

Megatron growls.

Starscream chuckles" Lord Megatron"

"It's as if the blood of unicron the destroyer flows through my veins as if i hear his very thoughts. I now know what i must do." Megatron said grabing another of his dark energon shard

Starscream chuckles " and what can i do to assist you, master?" starscream studders

**(A/N: ha ha sound like starscream sounds like the imp with a mind of two on lord of the rings xD )**

" Quit groveling and await my command" Megatron ordered with an growl

Megatron walks outside his flying warship, onto the deck as he transforms into his flight mode and took of into the clouds.

Soundwave came up behind starscream, only to startle him.

" Soundwave!... I fear that, when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord megatron has not been of sound judgement since his return. Increase Global surveillance" Starscream said with a command.

Soundwave plays a voice recorder "_ quit groveling and await my command"_ soundwave stops the recorder.

" Im not Deaf, but if optimus prime lives, I believe it is in lord megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies' destruction. "Starscream said.

* * *

**(A/N: AT the autobase which im soo happy** **about) **

" If the residue arcee found on cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life. it would stand to reason, that the very same substance brought cliffjumper back from the dead" Optimus stated

" Oh, That would account for his life signal, inexplicably coming back online but dark energon? it's so scarce as to virtually nonexistent, What would it be doing on earth" Ratchet question himself as he was thinking for the answer.

Mystic was by the computer, looking at it as she was playing with the buttons, but did no harm to the computer.

" it was transported... By megatron" optimus stated.

" For What purpose? "Ratched asked

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead" optimus said.

Ratchet chuckles " We'll megatron will need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world, would he find that many cybertronian dead?" Ratchet said as he heard engines revving.

Arcee, bee and bulkhead had made their way to the base, as they allow the kids to get off, or out of the vehicle, only to transformed into this bot mode.

They would be laughing " that was awesome " jack said. " can we go again? " raf asked " sweet " miko said.

Bulk budges a bit, open his chest plate open and takes a guitar case out " huh " bulkhead said.

" Sorry. must have left that in the backseat" miko said.

"Autos, prepare to remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, We'll be outside communications range for some time, so im putting you in charge " optimus said

" Dude, you're biggest you should be the boss." miko said

" Um. he never picks me. plus Arcee is better, if something would happen to prime, then the sparkling will be put into leadership. so yeah." Bulkhead explains as mystic shiver from the cold leaving her metal back

" Optimus, with all due respect. playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting another. i understand babysitting mystic just for her safety. Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the Field since the war" arcee explained

" My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever " ratchet said, as mystic almost burst out laughing.

" for the moment, it's only reconnaissance. " optimus said with an edge in his voice.

"Then why do i hear an edge in your voice?" She asked, as mystic ran to her aunt and stood beside her dad

" Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out" Optimus turned toward ratchet.

" Dad can i come, i'll stay out of the way i promise " Mystic had ask quickly before her dad left.

Ratchet activated the bridge to the location " Sweetspark, i wish to bring you but you are too young to be in the war " Optimus explained.

"But dad, if im ever gonna learn how to fight, don't i need to learn or atleast watch my elders how they fight against the enemy " Mystic said catching her father off guard.

" Alright you can come, but stay out of sight and keep watch in all direction " Optimus said as he picked up mystic and walks through the ground bridge with ratchet following from behind.

" Okay, chief, so, uh, what's on the activities list? " Jack asked

"Im going on patrol, but optimus told us to stay. When you're in charge, you can call the shots. Bee with me " Arcee said, as bee was buzzing and followed arcee lead " Bulkhead your in charge " arcee said before leaving in vehicle mode.

" So, huh, what's on the activities list? " bulkhead said

Feedback whinning appear out of no-where, as it was miko messing with her guitar. " How about.. Band practice" she said excited .

" But were not a band " raf said.

" Why so antisocial?" miko said and chuckles " Come on, raf, you play anything?" miko asked " um... Keyboard? " ref answered

"Laptops and samples. Good. Jack" Miko asked?

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica." Jack said

" Do i look like i do country, Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming" miko suggested.

"Bulkhead, percussion, We'll go for a big industial sound. D.I.Y -We're a band, You just got to learn the songs. This one's a ballad " My fist, Your Face. " Miko said as he swung her hand against the cords of her guitar, as she began to play as there was a high pitch coming from the speakers.

Alarms blaring green "Whoa whoa whoa! " bulkhead stopped her " Come on. you can't handle raw power? "Miko assisted.

" Proximity sensor. quick hide! " Bulk said

Fowler steps out of the elevator " PRIME! " fowler shouted.

" Agent fowler, uh, he's not here, nobody here... except me, of course " Bulkhead said with a troubled lie

"Well, Where did he go, Wait. Don't tell me, He's out pancaking a mini mall with his daughter, Now, i don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, But prime promised he would handle the decepticons and blowing a crater in the middle of nebraska is not what the word " Handle " means in english. So you tell prime..." Agent fowler got interrupted and looked down at the cord as it was playing notes from a guitar.

" Since when are you bots Electric? " Agent fowler asked.

Jack, miko and raf came out from behind bulkhead.

" hey, how you doing? " Jack said.

" Contact with civillians! Team prime has really gone off book this time. Wait dont tell me, your running a daycare center" Fowler said

"Yeah, we're interns " jack said

" Student interns " raf included

" uh, earning extra credit in auto shop. " jack said

" Robotics" miko implied.

" okay, lets move, Im taking all three of you into federal custody, it's for your own protection. " fowler said heading toward the three children

Bulkhead moved his foot infront of the kids" We're protecting them " bulkhead said

" Is that so? we'll maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon" fowler said reaching for the phone by the steps

" Don't use that phone, It's ... " bulkhead lean over and poked it as it broke the phone system " out of order " bulkhead said.

" This isn't over, big butt, not by a long shot!" Fowler said walking up the stairs to the elevator

Miko would be moving her mouth with out noise.

Bulkhead groan

* * *

**(A/N: to Optumis, Ratchet and Mystic)**

somewhere in another location, far from the autobot base, Optimus and ratchet would be walking through a cannon with mystic close to them.

" Optimus, What do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked

" the site of the largest cybertronian battlefield ... in this galaxy " Optimus answered.

Mystic would be walking on top of some small and medium rocks as she kept clear from the larger rocks, minding her own business but stil stayed close to her father as she was giggling and laughing a bit with fun.

" on earth? you must be joking" ratchet said with wonder.

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world " optimus requested

" Of course, its the reason energon deposits exists on planets such as this one" ratchet said

" it is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets as this one and i fear megatron's memory is as long as history" Optimus said.

* * *

**(A/N: now with Fowler ) **

Fowler was in his helicopter, flying away from the autobot base as he hit the radio in.

" Sir, Agent fowler, We have a situation, Im en route from the autobot base, I'll brief you in person" Fowler said flying his helicopter in to distance.

* * *

**(A/N: okay Fowler you suck, to the warship of evilness and cookies) **

Soundwave was playing his recorder once again" _Agent fowler, im en route form the autobot base, I'll brief you in person" _Soundwave stopped his recorder.

" Autobot base, Eh? " Star scream said " Humans- always the weak link, Fetch me this fowler, so that he may brief us instead " Starscream said

**(A/N: i have to say i liked the armada star scream better because TFP starscream, are not compared at all -.- i miss my TFA star scream) **

Sound wave detached laser beak to go after fowler.

* * *

**(A/N: to fowler again " is my pray been answered or something ) **

Fowler still in his helicopter flew around, heading to his home base as the alarms went off " Hey, big bird, im flying here " he said. " what in uncle sam's beard? " he asked when he saw laser beak.

Laser beak flew toward the helicopter and both moved out of each other way as fowler grunted " First the freeways aren't safe, now air travel? " he asked as he flew his helicopter away but laser beak followed and ram under the helicopter.

Fowl flew into a dead end and began to fly upward the mountain and over a flat land scape as laser beak followed

Fowler looked and slowed down at the edge of the cliff as laser beak flew pass him as fowler was now chasing laser beak " you want to dance, 'con? I'll Read " he said as he press the red button, allowing multiple of bullet shot at laser beak

The gun had gone jammed as it was clicking and wiring, laser beak flew up and came back down, only to cut through the tail of the helicopter " never an autobot around, when you actually need one" he said.

Fowler was spinning as he was trying to gain control of the helicopter. The alarms were blazing, as he grunting, LAser beak flew to the helicopter, only to pull out its cords and smashed the window, Grabbing fowler as he was fighting to break free, but he couldn't as LAser beak had a strong grip, as fowler last attempt, he hit an red button to let the autobots or other know he was indanger.

Laser beak flew off with fowler toward the warship.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot Base) **

Alarms were blazing as bulk head to the computer. " My ears " raf said, holding his ears shut.

" it's an s.o.s- agent fowler. huh uh huh. eh? " bulk didn't know what to do as the screen of agent fowler disappear, leaving a lot of beeping.

" Did you trace it? " Raf asked

" Location scan was incomplete. Oh, well"Bulk said

" Oh, well? seriously? " Jack said

" Fowler a jerk " bulk said

" Whoa, weather you like the guy or not, the decepticons may have him" jack said

" And agent fowler knows your location" Raf said " our location. " he said whimpering.

" And did we not just witness, how fast fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal " miko said with a glare

" but we lost the transmission fowler could be anywhere" Bulk said.

"Maybe i can narrow it down " raf suggested as he sat down on the ground with his laptop. " About five year ago, the government started microchipping their agents- you know, like owners do with pets." Raf said as they look at him " What? i saw it on tv. " raf said

" anyway, if i can hack into the fed's mainframe, maybe i can pinpoint fowler's coordinates " raf said

" You know how to hack? but you're like 2 years old " miko said

" 12... and a quarter " he replied.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship and fowler )**

Agent fowler fell on the floor with a grunt as he looks up to see star scream.

" Welcome Agent Fowler " starscream said as he turned

" you treat all your guest this nice " Fowler said as he was brushing some dust off his shoulder.

" Any friend of the autobots" starscream said

Autobot- That one of them coin-operated wash-my-own-care places? " fowler said in a stupid way

" oh, so thats how its going to be, hmm" Starscream said " Apparently, no one has told you i have no appreciation for human humor, make our guest comfortable" Starscream suggested as he walks away.

* * *

**(A/N: Back at the autobase, Fowler you idiot, why didn't you just stuck and stayed at the base and waited for prime and the rest to come back) **

" Latityde- 39.5. Longitude - 116.9. " raf said as bulk activate the bridge " Okay, wait here" bulk head said.

" Aw, don't break up the band! " Miko said

" uh, jack your in charge " bulk said as he ran through the ground bridge.

" guess we three have the run of the place, miko " jack asked"

Miko was gone as she followed bulkhead to his location **(A/N: ha ha miko alittle late one following an autobot, mystic was the first to pull that move ) **

"Miko? Miko ? " jake said looking for her.

* * *

**(A/N: with bulk and of course miko, soo wanting to know when the next part mystic prime and ratchet gonna appear )**

Bulk ran out of the ground bridge and moved toward the rock to see his surrondings

" Fowler" bulk said as he looked up " uh oh, a whole decepticon bay " bulk said and goes to hide.

" alright, whats the plan " miko side behind her rock and whispers at bulkhead.

"miko" bulkhead said in anger

Miko looked up and notice a decepticon saw her as he ran up to her as he aimed his blaster at miko " ohh, unwise" she said

"Miko, get down" bulk said as miko grunt and jumped over the rock as the lazer shot hits the rock

Miko ran as bulk tackle the decepticon down, he punched the decepticon acouple of times as they fought, bulk holdind him down as they struggle against eachother " Miko look away" bulk said

" but " miko tried to speak "Turn your head away! " bulk said

as bulked slammed his hand into the decepticon chest, only to pull out the decepticon wires and circuits as sparks fly from the con's lifeless body " Whoa " miko said with widen eyes as she watches

* * *

**(A/N: with bee and arcee and bulkhead on another end of the comlink) **

" Arcee, bumblebee, do you read? Bulk said over the com link.

" Loud and clear bulkhead" arcee said driving down the road with bee

" i have a situation " bulk said, leaning against the rock with miko in his hands

"Bulkhead, they're children- humans just do whatever" arcee said as their tired screeched to stop

" You're Where ? She's Where" Arcee said angry

**(A/N: At base) **

" what should we do" raf said

" Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him " raf said again

" Miko hasn't seen the 'cons in action like we have" Jack said " she has no idea"

Raf went on the computer " that's their coordinates, their designation's still locked in" raf said

"um, your in charge" jack sighs and walks to the ground bridge

" in charge of who? " raf asked, as he active the ground bridge

Both boys walks through the ground bridge as arcee come on the com-link" arcee to base, come in, Jack listen up we need you to bridge us back, Hello" she said with a sigh" Bumble bee metal to the pedal" she said once again driving off in full speed.

* * *

**(A/N: To the warship, Unknown that bulk and the rest are there as well ) **

Fowler was hanging from the ground by his arms with chains around him.

" Agent fowl, i have one single request, That will save your family, the pain of grieving- tell me the location of the autobot base" star scream said

" No problem, But i need to ask you something first" Fowler asked

" yes, i'm listening" Starscream moved closer to him with his red optics glaring at him.

" i got an issue with customer service around here. could i speak to the manager? " Fowler said with humor

Starscream lower his shoulders and growls " i make the decisions here! I am in charge! bring the pod " star scream said

**(A/N: Outside of the warship) **

" what's takeing arcee and bumblebee? " bulkhead said

" Dude the 'cons could be putting the clamps on fowler right now " miko said

" they here " bulkhead said as he looks noticing it was jack and raf.

" Why can't they hang with their own bots, This is our one on one time" miko said with a pout.

Bulkhead groans.

"Whoa-oh " raf said " are your bones vibrating"

Jack shrugged as they walk and saw the war ship.

On top of the ship " you there " the 'cons lined up on the side and pointed this guns

Both miko and bulk " Scrap! Scrap! " they both said it.

**(A/N: inside the warship ) **

" i ask nicely one last time-the autobot base " starscream demanded

" sure thing buddy, Right after you eat my star-spangled shorts" Fowler said

Starscream raised the energon pod as it electricity crackling, As starscream moved it and poked fowler with it as fowler screamed

" as i imagined energon and human nervous systems don't mix " said starscream

* * *

**(A/N: yay finally with optimus ratchet and mystic ) **

They walked down as the wind was blowing, mystic was holding her father hand and stayed very close to him with ratchet walking behind her.

They came to a stop, as they saw the ground cover in cybertronian corps as mystic hugs her father arm, alittle scared.

" for the first time in my life, optimus, i had hoped that you were wrong " ratchet said as optimus and ratchet looked up and saw megatron, Optimus pushed white pure white sparkling behind him for safety measures.

" Optimus, Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog, but yet i can also feel another one, a young sparkling perhaps " Megatron said " i was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now "

" Optimus, why don't you invite him down here for a chat? " Ratchet suggested as he moved infront of optimus and me.

" i know why your here megatron " optimus said as ratchet was pounding his fist into his other hand, only for mystic to run to ratchet in a quick white blur as she hugs his arm tightly.

" Hardly a surpise, optimus, After all, you and i have been at this a long time, and your time has come to an end " megatron said as he pulls out the dark energon shard.

Megatron tossed it down to the ground as it had a electric static sound coming from it, as it began to revive the dead, Mystic cover her head in ratchets arm, she held dearly to, only to ratchet to move her between two rocks and covered her with a rock over her head and infront of her, with enough light to shine into her white optics.

" Rise, My Army! " yelled megatron

" by the allspark " ratchet said with him standing with optimus

The cybertronian dead glowed purple and growled.

" Behold The power of Dark Energon!" Megatron said.

* * *

**Poll is up and ranning, i try to get atleast two more chapter in before tomarrow, since i got no school tomarrow yay me, i believe i may work on anothe 2 chapter through the night. Last chapter i made, i was gonna call it mystic Alts? New insignia ? But it didn't work out as plan so im gonna leave that for the last chapter for the last episode. **

**If you all want, you can send me ideas of a new Cybertronian insignia, The only two i been think over is a beast insignia or an autobot insignia in half and placed together with an decepticon insignia**

**Anyways there will be a poll for the chapter of dreadwing and wheeljack appearance with another decepticon ariel.**

**I may also throw in another set of vehicle modes for the autobots new members. **

**So yeah, please look at the names on my profile that i put on the poll for student and master chapter. And if you wonder there a few missing secret chapters of mystic, is would probably i didn't think of anything for them. if i dont come up with something by tomarrow for this today secret chapter, i'll be sure to come to you, after all i like seeing people read my stories.**

**I know mystic hasn't been in this chapter much, but she loves to hang with her father and now this got harder, thanks to ratchet he though it was best to hide the child before megatron seen her, But the bad thing was he knew the sparkling was near very near.**

**Well Hope you like it, and leave me a review on what you like.**

**Bye bye**


	6. Mystic Past, before the incident

**Alright so you all know that mystic is cover in rocks to keep her hidden and she could also see her father and ratchet along with megatron and the undead cybertronians. So While she sits there, she thought about her past, The past before Cliffjumper Had died, It was the time he and arcee was getting off cybertron by using the space bridge to earth after destroying it. Which caused shock wave to be busy even more.**

**So we go backward in time toward 4 years in the past where mystic was only 6 million years old ( 6yrs old in human ) **

**Soo Onward with the story**

* * *

**(Mystic POV )**

Four years ago, after growing up on cybertron on cybertron, i was playing infront of the ground bridge in the base, i was told not to go near it, let alone play infront of it, i been told so many times by ratchet but he grumbles and left me alone to do my own thing.

I looked up at the gaint medic robot grumble and complaining lowly for no one to hear him, but some how i was able to hear his voice even when he had his tone low. but i decided to ignore it as the alarms went off and it startled me as i began to cry for getting scared.

I had been two years since father sent the Message to all autobots in the galaxy, and it just happen to go off now, i sat up as i cry, running toward bee, only bee hugged me and buzzed letting me know it was alright, letting me know it was only the alarm.

I sniffed and nodded as i gone back to my metal doll that father had ratchet made me, so i wouldn't get bored while daddy, bee or bulkhead was on their patrol.

When i heard the engine revving sound come closer, i look at the driving hall as father and bulk came back, i dropped my doll and ran to my father and hugged him gracefully.

" Daddy daddy the alarm went off, the alarm went off " i said as i cover my ears, hearing the alarm go off, i flinched and covered my ears. this time it was fowler who was coming as ratchet shut the alarm off. I looked at the elevator lights, watching them with my white optic eyes, only to see them stop and turn off.

Fowler walks out of the elevator as he saw me in my daddy arms " Prime, we got reports on a 'Bot that is blue and pink, and another 'Bot that is red with horns, they both bear your autobot insignia. Might as well go after them before they run into people in town and start a freak show about it " Fowler growled as it was a direct order to optimus.

" understood, Fowler " optimus nodded his head, and i was ready to snap, i just got my daddy back and he being told to go find two strange bots, as i struggled wanting down.

Father put me down, as i ran over to fowler and glares at him with my white optics closely " Get you face again, Kid " Fowler growled before he walks away to the elevator as he stepped in side it. I said " do not tell my father what he has to do, he lives long then you, you have no right to disrespect my father, a prime ways and if you do i'll be the one who hurt you and not these decepticons " she growled angerly at fowler, only to know hatred against fowler and mystic would began.

Optimus has placed his hand on her helm as she calms down. fowler stood there shocked like he knew that he need to move as he hit the button to the elevator it closed and rosed up to the roof.

" Mystic what you did was very wrong, he was telling us where the new autobots where at" Optimus said as i looks down and nodded " i know daddy, but you didn't hear how his voice sounded, it was more like an order given to you then a resquest " she said with a light sigh.

" i see, well then if i didn't hear that type in his voice, i guess you can tell me, and i will tell him, you are still young, your armor has not full strengthen yet since you are a sparkling, understand i want you to be safe from harms way, understood? " He asked as he lightly kissed the top of my helm

I smile and nodded my head as i kissed daddy cheek and runs off to play. I heard daddy saying he was going to the coordinates of the two new autobots on earth as i moved away from the ground bridge and saw it activated by ratchet.

I looked at the portal that appeared glowing blue, green and a bit of white, as i saw my dad walk though it as i wave watching him go.

* * *

**(Few hours passed while optimus had gone, but finally arrived back to the base with the two new recuits of the autobot team)**

I heard the portal re-activate, as i watch who was coming through it, as i notice it was father, i dropped my metal doll down and ran to him.

Father had knelt down to his knees and held his arms out, as i ran into his arms and gave him a big hug, only for him to hug me close to his chest.

" Daddy welcome home " i said with a smile as he nodded his head as he stood up, hearing the ground bridge portal disappear, only to look at the bots who stood behind daddy " Daddy who are they " i asked suddendly

"This is Cliffjumper and Arcee, they are our new members of team prime. Cliffjumper, Arcee, this is my little girl mystic, other there is our medic Ratchet, our scout bee and our warrior Bulkhead " Optimus said as he introduced us to the two bots.

"Hey kid " the red bot said as i suddenly jumped and almost fell over after stepping on my metal doll, but i didn't hold my balance for long as i tumbled down on my iron bum " ouch " i said.

Arcee had notice me and smiles as she walks over, picking me up onto my feet " becareful so you don't get hurt, we don't want the prime daughter to be harm in anyway" she said as i blinks " you only care because im a prime daughter, is that why you wonder think im different " i said looking at her with my white optics.

Arcee shooked her head and smiles, patting my helm as i grabbed her hand and cliff jumped, only to pull them along while i ran, i wanted to show them around the base and i did.

By days have gone by, i was alot more happy, i was sitting on arcee lap, playing with my doll, being bored and sighs, missing my daddy, bee and bulk but since they were out patroll, acree and cliff where the only ones to keep me company beside the grumpy ratchet as i grin and placed my doll down beside arcee and walks over to ratchet silently. I have learn to be silent by acree since i watch her train and spar against cliff.

I smile as i breath in, and made a sound that sounded more like scraplets, as it startled ratchet as he looks behind as i went quite and ran to arcee, as i giggles.

" i scared you grumpy grumpy ratchet " i would laugh as arcee patted my helm.

" Ugh sparklings, Back in my day, ohh, if you ever scare a sire they turn around and slap you for it just because your a femma, there was never time to play, only train and practice, and school, ohh those where the days, getting knock hard on your iron bum in the academy " Ratchet said in a annoying way of explaining.

I said and rolls my optics at ratchet, as i yawned. " whats the academy? " that was the only word that caught me, because i never knew anything about the academy.

Cliffjumper stood up and smiles with chuckles " kid you got alot of learning, There were three academies, Two on the decepticons side and one in the autobot side, let me tell you it is a round house" Cliff explained as i blinked my White optics off and on.

" It like this mystic, your automatically signed up into the academy and once you hit 11 or 12 million years of age, your sent into the academy, but if your not to carefull what you do, they will put you into the academy in a much younger age" cliff said.

I was startled by what cliff said and gulped. "But its actually kinda cool there, you meet a lot of bots there, some that loves to take flight to feel the cold, warm, gentle or hard breeze and some that loved to race the rought, soft, rock, hot or cold terrains. There were also bots that love to figure out their fighting stances, and styles. And there were bots who loved to figure out what they are made off, like ratchet here, he was in the academy and found out he had a gift in medic" Cliff explained as i nodded.

" do you think we will go back to cybertron, so i can be in the academy and learn my gift? " she asked as cliff and arcee glared at each other and looked down at me.

" Mystic, cybertron is not looking so well, decepticon have the run of it now, from underground. i know what it looks like and i doesn't look well enough to have anyone on it " arcee spoked and hugs me.

i would blink my white optics off and on again and nodded. i jumped off acree lap and ran to over to cliff, but instead of making it all the way, i had tripped over my two feet and trumbled as i rolled into the table with ratchet tools, as his tool landed on the ground, hearing one of them broke by hitting the ground to hard, as i wince and rubbing my helm.

Ratchet looks over after hearing the noise, as he saw the mess and one of his tools broke, he would glare at me " MYSTIC, I NEEDED THAT " ratchet yelled at me, as i began to tear up and run to arcee, only to leap into her metal plated chest as she hugs me, and glaring at ratchet.

Ratchet sighs and picks up his tools as cliff jumper wakes up to ratchet " geezers, easy there cowboy, you didn't need to yell at her like that, she incidentally broke it, she didn't mean it " cliffjumper said to ratchet.

Ratchet growls and set his tool on the table and goes back on working on his computer " annoying brats, no peace, no respect around here " Ratchet mumbles as i heard him but cliff or arcee did not hear him, as i lay my head on arcee chest and cried myself to sleep.

Cliff walked over to arcee and the sleeping me, as he sat down, taking the sleeping me into his arms and lays back, allowing be to sleep on his well rounded chest plate " go ahead and get some rest arcee, we been through alot today, i watch her for you, i think she taken a liking to me don't ya " he chuckles

" Thankyou cliff, yes she has and she has that affect on me as well " she smiles, patting my helm as she left to her recharging room.

I began to have nightmares as cliff kept me on his chest, he didn't like it was i was kicking, As the Ground bridge open, Optimus, bee and bulk were back, as they looked around.

" Whoa, come on kid, quite trying to kick me there " cliff said while i was kicking in my sleep, knowing i was having a nightmare. Optimus looked over at the commotion and chuckles.

Bee and bulk head over to where they usually hang around, tossing a metal ball back and forth lobbing.

I wake up, hearing the metal ball hit the servo hands of bee and bulk, as i yawn and looks at cliff as i saw him sigh in relief " Glad your awake, now that you aren't trying to kick me in your sleep, your father is back anyways " i nodded and ran to daddy.

Cliff had head to his recharge room for the rest of the night, as bulk and be follow shortly after, Leaving me, father and ratchet alone. " daddy, i learn about the academy on cybertron" i said looking at father.

" you did, that's good" optimus said with a smile

* * *

**Weeks pass with the time spending with cliff and arcee while Optimus was out with ratchet bulkhead and bee. Theses weeks turned into months as those months turned into years. It was only Two years since Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and bee gone around the world for some energon deposits and going up against decepticons.**

Two years passed since Arcee and Cliff became a great part of the team, as i look and heard the alarm going off once again, covering both side of my head as if i had ears. I look at the elevator as ratchet shut the alarm off, uncovering my sides as i saw fowler step out of the elevator as i growl lowly, as cliff notice and so did arcee.

Fowler saw me and glares at optimus " Prime, may i suggest you put her on a leash now before i call in the pentagon to send her somewhere else in the galaxy you come from " Fowler warned him

Optimus turned around and looks at mystic " Calm down sweetspark, remember what i said 4 years ago before meeting cliffjumper and arcee" i calmed down a bit and looks at fowler carefully.

" Now thats taken care of, I got word that one of your bots caused some massive damaged to an wild life park, half the tree were burn, most of the ground was missing like a meteor just hit there, above all that, i also got word that someone with a blue motorcycle driving around in a high speed chase " Fowler glare at Arcee with anger " i want this taken care of before i do it myself " Fowler said in a threatening voice as i growl at him, my white optics were bit dimmed as cliffjumper grabs of me, to keep me held back. " I will handle it, speciel agent fowler " optimus said in a caring wise voice

" see to that you do " fowler said in a ordering voice. As i heard it in his voice, it boiled my energon blood that flows through me as anger " DON'T SPEAK TO MY DAD LIKE THAT FOWLER " i yelled as i growled, watching fowler leave to the roof by the elevator.

Everyone including my father looks at me, as i lower my head, trying to keep myself calm from anger. as Father walks over and patted my helm as i smile and looked at dad " you will learn to control it in due time, i will let cliffjumper to teach you that, so you'll be spending a whole day with him tomarrow" father spoke to me as i nodding my head.

The next day i was in the simulation room as i look at cliff jumper, i listen and learn what he told me, as he began to teach me how to fight, how to use my feet, my knees, my elbows and hands, including my helm, but everytime i tried to lay a punch on him, i would fail and land on my back because of my clumsiness " Your dead " he said to me and i sigh.

" hey don't worry, your still little, you'll get the hang of it, but here a tip, your clumsiness will save you one day when your in danger" he smiles as i nodded taking his hint into mind.

"Can we go again?" i asked look up at him.

"Sure one more time before we need a good feeling of energon drinks " he chuckles, as we both started out pounding our fist into each other, i was moving my optics around, watching his moves, as i followed along, blocking each of his punches and kicks, as i spun behind him and slam my elbow against him, causing him to stumble forward as he turned with his leg swinging, as he kicks me down lightly " Your dead again " Cliff laughs.

i stood up as we both walk out of the room toward the other as i smile and sat down, picking my metal doll up that i still had and held it.

" well how it go?" Optumis asked cliff

" she impressive for her first two tries, at her young age, she shouldn't be learning that fast, i mean optimus, you got on speciel adoptive daughter. That is for a nine million year old. First time she didn't do so well, but we she wanted a second try, she almost had me down right beaten " Cliff explains as optimus grew worried.

" i see, that is impressive, anything else i like to know cliffjumper?" he asked as cliff nodded

" i should let you know, sneaking around mystic wont be good, her hearing can even hear the quiet ones, i think she can hear the spark that inside us, when we are close to her " Cliff recalled as he was finished giving out the information for optimus "May i be dismissed, sir? " cliff asked.

" Thankyou and of course cliff "Optimus nodded after he spoke.

I looked at daddy and smiles, my pure white armor that was undented, undamaged and unharmed shined because i sat under the lamp, as she tend to play with her doll again.

Optimus smiles back as he walks to the computer as he goes through some of the cybertron family list and found none about his adoptive daughter as he was wondering "_ i know i should of done this after i came here with mystic, but i need to know who her parents are. But all the children here that are registered from the cybertron hospital and cybertron adoptions did have no list on her and i described her perfectly _" he looked at his daughter and smiles, but he could not wonder why at cybertron was she left alone in the rubble of cybertron.

I played set my doll down and stood up as i stretched and gone to bed to have my rest. Soon after arcee, cliff, bulk, bee, and Father followed soon after a few hours ratchet as well went to sleep.

* * *

**(Mystic POV over)**

**Well there you go i brought you this 6 year old version of mystic when cliffjumper was alive and how he and Arcee cooped to mystic. Arcee still her aunt but sees her as a mother, the way arcee held her was cute. Then cliffjumper came and blew it away by putting the sleeping mystic on his chest. She didn't start calling cliffjumper uncle or arcee aunt until the next year and we all know what happen in that year of her being 10**

**Im still working on Mystic past that goes way back before optimus founder. Sometimes i got the feeling someone in the ranks of the decepticons Know more about her then the autobots thought they knew. Including megatron, Who bearly knows anything about his little neice.**

**Who will this mysterious Decepticon be, Will he secretly allied himself with the autobots, OR go against them. Maybe This decepticon went rogue to do something, which that would really tick megatron off xD.**

**Anyways Review on this, let me know what you think, if it needs alittle more change let me know. Opinions doesn't really hurt. Have a nice day and a great summer **


	7. Darkness Raising part 4

**We'll to let you all know, we got one more part of darkness raising and A Secret Chapter to Mystic life before Student and master. Like i said Take you time to choose which bot gets to appear and take out Skyquake. To me Im glad im doing this. Been wanting to Write 3 season of My transformer in one of the Transformers Series and now i got that chance to go for. **

**Alrighty, Last chapter It talked about her past, From the day she had a reason to hate fowler, And to meet Cliffjumper and Arcee, Two autobots who enter into her life, just like Optimus, Bee, Bulk and Ratchet. When she finally use to calling Cliffjumper uncle, Who had promise her a joy ride, Never came back from his mission. When she found out, she was broken, lost a piece of her spark,Lost her uncle, Her teacher, Her friend, She even saw him as her dad when her actual father is away on energon search or fighting decepticons.**

**As i said in the last chapter, I had a feeling that someone knows more about mystic, then any other autobot. Even megatron doesn't know about her but he has felt her presence.**

**So what now ratchet you changing from a grumpy can to a good can **

**Ratchet: Watch it Bud!**

**Ohh soo scarry! not really Anyways To the story while i throw ratchet wrenches at megatron then blame it on ratchet for it.**

**Ratchet: wait? WHAT?!**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY -she bolt with a large crate of wrenches with ratchet chasing her in his vehicle form-**

* * *

**(A/N: -still being chase- With Optimus Ratchet and mystic Location)**

There was cybertronian corps crawling out of the ground, glowing purple from the dark energon as they all moan and screeched, as for mystic she was hiding in the same spot ratchet placed with her hands over the side of her head covering the side.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors and his own" Ratchet said with him stepping back a bit.

" Not even the Dead are free his war-mongering" Optimus said with him going into fighting stance.

" At last, symbiosis, I can feel it, i possess complete control over my army" he said " Destroy them" He yelled.

They walked over to them, as optimus fired his rifle basters at them, as Ratchet stood behind him, as Optimus keeps on firing, only for them to keep getting closer. Optimus and ratchet moved back further, as for mystic she watched the cybertronian undead walk straight pass her as she whimper in silents and watches with her white optics.

" Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?" Ratchet asked with a serious voice.

"Ratchet, Retreat, Mystic move " Optimus said.

Mystic pushed the rock down and ran toward optimus and ratchet, leaving her to be spotted by megatron, as she ran through the undead cybertronian and runs behind ratchet.

" Bridge yourself back to base" Optimus ordered as she shook her head.

" No, I shall stand with you, Optimus" Ratchet said unsheathing his two arm swords " you may require a medic when this is over with " ratchet said as i stood there watching

Ratchet ran toward the crowd of undead cybertronians and upper cuts one of them and as he turns around and cross cut the other cybertronian down.

" i recommend dissection, The smaller " ratchet said. Cutting the cybertronians undead.

Mystic stood there and looks at her hands with her white optics and growls, she tries to think of fowler, but when she did, she couldn't get mad as she lower her head down waiting her father and ratchet fight against them.

" The smaller the pieces, the better! " Ratchet said

"Soud advice old friend" Optimus said, he switched to his Blasters to his hands and turned his hands into his sword as he ran at them, only to slice and cut them in smaller pieces.

Mystic would lift her head and saw her father and ratchet fighting against them with this blades, as she sets forward, building her courage up as she growls at the cybertronian corps with her white optic dim, she ran at them.

Mystic would knock one of the undead cybertronian down to the ground, as she pulls on their head, ripping it off completely, as she tossed it pass her father, knocking another cybertronian down.

Optimus and Ratchet both looks at her, as she move backwards with her back face her father and ratchets back as she growls.

" I have mastered Dark energon, When you Fall, Optimus, You too, Shall join my army. and So will that white sparkling, Such a fighter though " Megatron watched, but kept an eye on optimus and the white sparkling.

Optimus and ratchet ran through, cutting each undead cybertronian down, only for me to follow as she punch the remaining undead cybertronian head off as she stood there and looks up at megatron.

* * *

**(A/N: Well that was new mystic finally gotten her courage after the last 5 chapters of not having it. To the warship, Bulkhead and the other kids )**

Decepticon were firing their blasters at the Jack and raf, the two boy missed a lazer shot by dodging as bulkhead look out from behind the rock, as the boys were jumping away from the lazer as one almost hits raf as he fell backward.

"Aah" raf yell

Bulkhead drove over to the boys and stop with tires screeching "Get in! Now! " Bulkhead said

The boy got into the bulkhead as he closed the doors as he drove dodging the lazers.

" Thanks, bulkhead" jack said "Yeah, thanks" raf said as well.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Bulkhead said

" We were worried about miko. Have you seen her " jack told him

Miko sat up and spoke " What's she look like" She said causing the boys to look at her surpise as she giggled alittl.

Bulkhead drove behind the boulder and open his door " Everyone Out. and this time, Please Wait Here! " Bulkhead said to all three of them

Bulkhead drove off from hiding toward the warship, as lazer fires were missing him by a long shot, only for his to turn with his tires screeching, driving up a hill and driving into mid-air as he transform in his true form.

He started to climb the mountain and jump off the wall onto one of the spikes there were sticking out from the warship of decepticons. as he grabs a decepticon foot and pulls him off the warship, only to pull himself up and landed on the deck of the decepticon warship.

He formed his hand into a wrecking ball as he smashes the decepticon to the ground, as it head came off, bulkhead picks the decepticon corps and uses it as a shield, only to turn his wrecking ball into a blaster and fires at the decepticon, only to get two hits off the deception, Bulk ran up to the decepticon as he body slamed him down.

Bulkhead jumped up and looks at the boys "Where's miko" Bulkhead yells. as he heard metallic knocking.

Bulkhead open his chest as miko gasp " OOH!" she said.

"Miko?" bulk said with a squeek in his voice

" I heaved on your floor mats, sorry " miko said as miko retching as bulk raised his hand and miko climb onto his hand.

Miko woud breath heavy " Hoo! Hoo. unh" miko said as she sat on the deck of the warship.

" Remind me never to do that again" miko said

Bulk moved a bit and got tackled down by the decepticon as he struggles to get the decepticon off him, as he manage to grab the decepticon off his back and onto the ground, only to punch the decepticon acouple of times.

A door open from the warship and raised two decepticon as one of them reachs for miko as she rans, bulkhead blastes one away from her as he grabs one of the satellite from the warship and tossed it into the decepticons.

The boys got cature by the decepticons as bulk was inside the warship with miko, as he push her to slid on the ground " Whoa!" miko said as she slid pass them, bulk came right up to them and started to take the both out with a few punches.

" im gonna heave again " miko said as she was picked up by bulk who was running.

" Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there " the Decepitcon said.

bee came racing through knocking both decepticons down as arcee drove over him and transfroms, catching both boys as she set them down and stood up. " whoa! " both boys said.

" Bumblebee " raf said as he walks to him as bee was buzzing.

" Appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the decepticon warship was not on the activities list." arcee said to the boys

" tell me about it" jack said

All four of them were running down the decepticon halls as arcee stopped and pulled her blaster out as he turn the corner and both her and bulkhead were doing a dual down " Friendly" arcee said as bulkhead said " hello ".

" brought the humans, huh?" arcee said

" You try getting them to stay behind " bulkhead said.

" we need to find fowler and get these kids out of here " arcee suggested

" huh hes in the brig" both raf and jack said.

**(To fowler and starscream) **

"my dear agent fowler, you do realize the autobots have abandoned you." Starscream chuckles " I am the only one you can rely upon now. so tell me what i want to know or... " Starscream said raising the energon pod.

" Please, no more. they're in... secret government base" agent fowler said.

" Go on " starscream said as there was a muffled laserfire in the background.

Starscream looks back and the two decepticon stood by the door armed and ready.

" yes " star scream said

" in the old steel mill or was it under that carnival funhouse " Fowler said in humor

Starscream lunged the energon pod to fowler and began shocking him as it crackles with electricity.

"AAH! " fowler yelled.

" Someone find out what is going on out there! " starscream commanded as both decepticons ran out.

Bulkhead arcee and bumble bee were shooting and pounding the decepticons down in slow motion, while they were protecting the children.

Bulkhead landed on one hand as he flips the decepticon on his iron bum and Arcee shot it in the head causing it to fall over.

* * *

**(A/N: Yay finally optimus, ratchet and the crazy mystic) **

Optimus ran into the crowed of undead corps, followed by ratchet as they cut their way through, Mystic on the other hand, growled angry as her pair of swords came out from her side of her wrist as he ran at the undead cybertronians as she cuts her way throw, trying to get to her father and ratchet.

Optimus stabbed one as changed his sword for a gun and fires it at the the cybertronian undead and turns his gun into a sword once more, as mystic made her way to her father.

They grunts heavily and so did mystic " Optimus, this prolonged exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength" Ratchet  
" We cannot falter now" optimus said.

They split up but stayed close fighting their way around as mystic did the same, taking her fair share of destroying the undead cybertronian.

They began to pile over optimus "Optimus, Mystic" as ratcher got piled over and so did mystic yelling for her father.

Megatron chuckles.

Optimus fires and cuts them off of him as i closed my eyes and spun, my sword cutting through them as i began to fight them with more strength. Optimus walks over to ratchet and Pounds them off of ratchet.

"After all these years, optimus, still at the top of your game." megatron said " my legion, finish them! " megatron commanded.

Optimus and ratcher went ahead as Mystic fell to her knees, as she felt energon leaking from a wound she had gotten from the undead corps that piled on her.

Optimus and ratchet cut their way through the undead `

* * *

**(A/N: warship )**

Decepticon head to the door after hearing a knock, only to get shoot after answering it, as arcee jumped in and shot the other decepticons with bee and bulk.

"Clear" Arcee said

The three kids ran in

"Wait in here" arcee said as bee buzzed " They're slowing us down, And they're easy targets. They'll be all right in here, as long as they stay put" arcee said walking away with bee and bulkhead following behind.

"That.. was intense! " miko said.

" Was" raf said

" It's your fault there we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking, miko? " jask said angry

" Did i ask you to follow me? " miko said

" You wanted us to be a band, Doesn't that usually mean playing together? " jack asked

" Well, maybe i decided to go solo" miko stated

"We'll maybe i have some regard for your safety" jack said angry and worried

" Oh, I'm Sorry. Is your name " Optimus"? you can leave my protection to bulkhead, Thank you very much" Miko asked

"AAH! Stop it! Both of you " Raf ran to the other side of the room and sat down with his arms on his knees and his head down.

Jack and miko ran to him " Oh, Hey,Hey, Raf,Raf, it's okay" jack said

" yeah we're gonna be fine " miko said placing her hand on raf back.

" our bots will come back for us" jack said

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home" miko agreed with jack

" How do you know?" raf asked and looked at her and back down again.

"hey, raf, what do you make of that?" jack pointed out to the computer he saw

Raf stood up and jumps down a few times, walking to the computer

"Its important, Real important." raf said

**(A/N: Starscream and Fowler)**

laser firing was still going off in the background "Wake up, you pathetic lump of Flesh. " Star scream yelled at him.

"MM. Grandma, is it cookie time? " Fowler said as he passed out again.

Starscream sighs as there was a knock on the door " Well? " star scream yelled as the decepticon fell over as bulkhead was holding his cannon blaster at starscream and fires but hits the purple decepticon soldier as it fell over.

Bee jumps infront of bulk and rolled over onto his feet as bulk moved to his side

"Not so fast. " Starscream said as acree tapped her gun on his helm as he looks up

"I wouldn't " arcee said

"Oh but i might. " Star scream said

**(A/N: to jack miko and raf)**

****"We got to get this to optimus." raf said

" How do you know it isn't just a recipe for a space nachos? " miko asked

" I know math when i see it, and that is one serious equation" Raf said

"Can you.. Download it?" jack asked

" i got a flash drive" he said grabbing his backpack as he unzips it " but i don't see anywhere to plug it in, This tech is way alien " raf said as he saw a decepticon walking in.

all three gasps as the decepticon found an down con as three of them ran and hide but raf stopped and looked back as raf ran back for his backpack putting it on, decepticon turned and saw him.

Decepticon gun appeared it gun cocks its self on command and aims it at raf "AAH!" Raf said as the decepticon gun was charging and gasps.

**(A/N: STarscreama nd the rest of the bots)**

"Now, Agent fowler and i will take our leave. " Starscream said

"The emu says, "Yeah!" said fowler all knocked up

Bee shot starscream making him scream " AAH!" as star scream dodges the bullets as he jumps and transformers as he blasted him self away, knocking arcee over "Whoa" bulk said.

**(A/N: Kids)**

Raf was backing up as the decepticon was walking forward as jack ran to raf and knock him out of the laser fire " AAH! Unh! " while they hit the ground " Miko, take a picture! " jack said

"Great idea! " miko said

"Hey, You! " miko said as the decepticon turned and She took her cellphone and took a picture of the decepticon with the camera shutter clicks.

"Not of that! OF that " Jacked pointed as he yells.

Miko turned around and looks "oh!" she raised her camra and took a picture of the computer equation .

Few moments later, the door fell as three of the kids ran with lasers shot at them

" Go,Go,Go "Raf said.

Decepticon walks out with its cun charging as there was horn hoking as bulk drove and jumped over them as he transformed, landing on his feet and running toward the decepticon as he was being shot at, as he fires his conon blaster at the decepticon, Then he tackles the con to the ground, as they skid only to flip over onto his feet bring the con with him as he slams the con down as bulk stood up, transforming and driving to the kids.

Arcee and bee showed up " I told you to stay put! " arcee yelled as jack got on arcee and miko and raf got into bee.

They drove off as fowler said " I like pie, Can we stop for Pie? " He said and passed out

"You found fowler, Rock on! " miko said.

* * *

**(A/N: Optimus, ratchet and mystic)**

Optimus and ratchet still cutting their way through the undead cybertronians, leaving mystic behind.

As optimus finished off the last one and looks up to megatron

"Brove, Optimus. Though this is but a prelude, You may with to save your strength for the main event" Megatron said grasping air into his metal hands

Optimus walked over and drug his hands into the wall as be began to climb up the rock " You will not pervail Megatron-" Optimus breathing heavily" -Not while energon still flows through my vains" optimus said as he made it to the top.

"Fitting, for it is dark energon Which flows through my mine" Megatron crouched down on one knee as optimus went ahead to grab him, Megatron jumped into the air and transformed into his jet as flew off.

Optimus fires his rifle at megatron as he flew away.

Mystic manages to catch up with was time she gave them to, as optimus helped ratchet up to where optimus stood as i followed along with his help. While i hold my wound on my side. as we gazed upon the graves of the undead cybertronians.

" If this wasn't megatron's endgame, what is? " Ratchet asked

Optimus didn't replie but he looked serious then ever while he lower his brows down in anger.

* * *

**(A/N: Home sweet home base)**

Optimus had finish the remain repairs on ratchet, as Mystic was the first who was repair due to a gash to her side.

Ratchet head to bulk as miko walks over, as i looked down at her and turned away to walk next to aunt arcee.

" What happened to you guys, anyways?" Miko asked

" We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors. " Ratchet said

" You fought zombies and i missed it? " miko said with dissappointment

Mystic shook her helm and rubbed her arms, as arcee hug her deeply, and happy that her niece was alright but was upset to seen her damaged.

" Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you. "optimus said

"It won't happen again, optimus, i promise " bulkhead said

" But it wasn't bulkhead fault" miko said

" Miko, Please" Pleaded bulkhead

"And check it out" miko said flipping her cellphone up showing a picture the equation " recone " miko said.

"Hmm, Ratchet, have a look, It could be of importance to megatron" optimus said

" Whoa, megatron's back? " jack asked

Mystic nodded her head as she moved to the corner of the main base and sat down.

" That's really bad news, right? " jack asked once again

Ratchet look at the photo as he saw the decepticon as miko looks at it " opps thats the con who try to blow raf away" miko said as she switches the pictures back and shows ratchet.

" Atleast, that's what he looked like before bulkhead rearranged his grille. " miko said

" Miko, Raf was almost killed, This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your Thick skull" jack said angry

" Um, We were all almost killed, jack- you, me, Raf, Even them " Miko pointed out

"Well, if this was just an average day with the autobots, then i don't want to be a part of it- not anymore." jack said.

" Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent. however, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk but the safety of all humankind. We will respect you decision if you wish to leave" Optimus said

We all turned to the ground bridge and watched jack as the machine was humming.

" No point in long goodbyes. here's the door." ratchet said

" Come on raf " jack said, as raf look at bee

"I'll be okay, jack, see you at school" raf said

" sure thing " jack said as he began to walk.

" i know- you don't exist " jack said heading to the ground bridge.

"Don't make me hunt you down" arcee said.

Mystic just watches and said nothing.

Jack walks through the ground bridge and disappeared.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship in outter space)**

**" Please, lord megatron, I meant no- ow! " star scream got punched by megatron**

**" I ordered you to await my Command " megatron said as he punched star scream to the side.**

**Star scream hit the ground twine in one hit from megatron " Aah! "**

**"Instead, your midless Agenda, REsulted in the disabling of me ship, And The Delay of my Plans! " Megatron was toward star scream closer and closer, as star scream fell back where scooting his iron bum on the ground.**

**" Ah! My intentions were pure, master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus. AAH!" Screamed star scream as megatron foot was put on Starscream face.**

**" No one rids me of optimus prime but me! Do you understand? DO YOU?! " megatron yelled**

**Starscream choking under megatron foot " Lord megatron, i will make things right, i swear. I know how to set your plans back on course! " star scream said as he gasps only to be grab by megatron hand by the neck and being pulled up to megatron.**

**"Explain, starscream, Quickly." megatron said**

* * *

**(A/N: Jake house)**

jack was working on his 10-speed bike wheel as he saw bulkhead and miko as he turned his head.

Miko jumped out of the car and closes it as she walks to him. " Now i understand why you had to rush home." she said

" Don't you have something more exciting to do, miko" jack said

" so, this is where you hang, huh? . Back home in tokyo , I have loving parents and two purebred cats, chi-chi and ding-dong" miko said going through stuff " I went to the best school, took piano lessons since i was 3..."

"Hoiw nice for you. " jack said

" No. how boring. it wasn't me. why do you think i jumped at the chance to transfer here?" miko asked

jack scoffs " To jasper, Nevada, The entertaiment capital of the world? " jack said.

Miko chuckles " Yeah, Well, The brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to think look pretty good, in fact. But then, The last couple of days happen," miko said

"Do you have a point?" jack asked

" you bet, i saw what you did today, when you save raf, when you came to save me " miko said

" I been raised to be responisble-To my schoolwork,To my mom, my job" jack said walkover to his bike as he was putting the wheel back on.

"Dude, Hear me out. Your no fry cook, You're a rock star! stop trying to pretend you're normal, jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more" miko said.

"Thanks, miko, but i think" normal" suits me fine" Jack said as he was tweeking the bolts on his bike.

" ugh!" miko said and walks to bulkhead.

She got into the car and he watched as they drove off.

* * *

**(A/N: Back at base)**

Ratchet was working on his computer as his computer beeps " it cant be, Optimus! These are engineering specs for a Space-Time vortex generator" Ratchet said as i was listening in.

"Megatron's building a space bridge, If he hasn't already" Optimus said.

" The sooner he leaves the better" bulk said

" Bulkhead, a space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave earth, but to bring through his conquering army. " Optumis said.

" The main event megatron referred to?" Ratchet asked as i nodded my helm.

" But the only place megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors.." ratchet looks at optumis.

" Precisely.. Cybertron" optimus said.

"But Dad, we got to stop him, if it means any necessary, too keep those who have fallen on cybertron may wish to rest in peace there. Father please, i don't know if my birth parents, my creator or sire is dead among the fallen warriors or alive " Mystic stood as she walks to her father and clings to his arm.

" Do not worry, sweetspark, we will take down megatron before he does" optimus said hugging mystic as she winces in pain before of her side.

" Father, how well did i do against the undead cybertronians?" she asked

" You did very well, your becaming a true warrior" he patted her helm as he looks at her arms and rubs them from where the blades comes out.

" do they hurt when they come out" Optimus asked his daughter as she shook her head.

"No, they don't and i think megatron saw me when i was battling them, it seems like he was amused by my white optics and fighting skills " she said worriedly.

" Megatron may come after you, just to force you to tell him what he need to know, and by that im gonna tell you to stay with Ratchet when we go to space to destroy the space bridge" optimus told his sparkling.

She nodded and walks to her recharging room as she stops " Ratchet, thankyou for keeping me safe , i may be a pain in the rear can, but im glad you care about me " she said as she walked and closed her bedroom door.

" Your welcome, and all because i did that for optimus, i don't care unless your injuried " He scoffed with his grumpy additude toward the sparkling as he goes back to his computer.

* * *

**We'll i huh didn't expect that much from ratchet and mystic had finally found her courage, but where did she get all that courage from? So now megatron knows she part of team prime because she faught in his little begginning when they saw the Undead cybertronians.**

**Mystic isn't allow to go on the next mission and told to stay with ratchet to let her new freshed repaired wound heal and recover the lost of energon. I'm just surpised she got her blades with so much courage she had on her, i guess she been hiding it since she saw cliff jumper as a undead consumed by dark energon. Arcee still acts all motherly to mystic because of her safety. **

**Agent fowler is out cold for awhile, but atleast he aint saying anything disrespectful, but he has been saying funny words lately xD**

**So what will happen next in the story, as we are down to one more chapter of Darkness raising.**

**Please go to my page and vote on the poll of student and master. To see who will be the one to take out Skyquake besides bee or optimus. Who knows optimus may let mystic come with him.**

**Anyways look at my page and read the Three OC Ariel Bots for the poll and pick wisely, one who sounds more better on killing Skyquake.**

**Bye! -Reliezed megatron found me and tossed another wrench at him as i took off in the speed of light-**


	8. Recovery and Problems

**We'll im gonna say this, im kinda dissapointed that i only got two votes on tilldawn. I was kinda expecting more votes for either of the 3 but yeah. There still time. I know i Know im a day late on adding this secret chapter in, and T****omarrow i will add the Darkness Raising part 5. Please do note, that when i do post a poll, i like to have more then two votes, but thats my own opinion, im not trying to be mean. I wasn't feeling well and ended up sleeping the whole day. So if you forgive me. I just found out my mom might have a tumor in her stomach.**

**So here we are, Mystic got back from the war against the undead cybertronians with ratchet and Optimus. Arcee, Bulkhead and bee along with miko, jack and raf got back from the decepticon warship. So now the team prime gone on patrol after finding about the space bridge that the decepticons have ****built in space.**

**So its mystic and ratchet together alone, once again after three whole year.**

**( Please vote on the poll on my Page)**

* * *

After the battle against the Undead cybertronians, I started to understand my father ways of the prime, but after that attack i have earned, with a gash to my side and leaking energon, i still remember how i gotten it. I got wounded after being tackled and pilled on by so many undead cybertronians. After me, my family, Ratchet and my human friends return to the autobot base, I have been patched up by ratchet and his medical skills. I was lucky to live due to the 50% loss of energon.

I sat there in my recharging room, sighing to myself, while my Father and his team was out patroling, i had already thanked ratchet for protecting me. But i could not help but wonder where all my courage came from. I looked at the hologram of cliffjumper and me that i have gotten 2 years ago before his death.

" Uncle cliff, was it you who gave me that much strength" I said to myself as i placed my servo hands to my metal chest, near the spark chamber. As i heard ratchet come in without a word, only to check on my recovery progress.

" We'll ratchet will i be able to fight again?" I asked with a calm mood.

" Puh-leases, Fighting, You, HA! You are still a sparkling, To young to join the fight, i mean seriously, You were lucky to out-live the undead cybertronians warriors that megatron unleashed on us. I Don't Think So" Ratchet said with a serious convincing way as he checked my energon levels. " Your check up is finish, your energon is back to 100%, Just take it easy and rest a bit more " He left after speaking.

I sigh once again, looking my optics down to the ground, only to think of what ratchet said.

**(Next Day) **

Alarms went off on the computer and Father and his team has not come back from the patrol, as I sat in the main base with the human childrean and ratchet on the computer.

" Ratchet, is it decepticon?" I asked

"Yes, I getting this Coordinates for optimus prime?" He answered in a calm voice. Ratchet used the computer to scan for the location of the decepticons as he prinned pionted an energon mine location in Nevada, but a far distance from the town

I saw the location and said " Bridge me there" I told ratchet and he looks at me

" A-Are you crazy, Y-Your just a sparkling, what could you possibly do against all those decepticons? " He asked

" Fight of course, We need to keep energon out of the decepticons hands while protecting these humans, And Father and his team wont be able to make it in time to stop them. Im their only hope. " Mystic has told him

" B-But if megatron there, He'll kill you on sight " Ratchet said

" I can do them, i'll get out before megatron sees me, he already saw me once, and he didn't like the look in my optics, If i run into him, then i'll fight with all my courage so ratchet bridge me there" She told him as if it was an order

Ratchet had sigh and entered the coordinates in to the ground bridge, as he pulls the switched to activate it, only for a portal of blue, green and a bit of white to appear.

I had walked into the ground bridge, only for it to close and re-open far from the distance of the base, to an unknown cannon of energon, as i walked out of the ground bridge. I walked over to the edge and lean over. only to gasped, due to the sight of amount of energon that has been unseen .

" Wow so that why they came here ?" She said, setting her hand on the edge, as she pushed up, only to kick herself over the edge, allowing her hands to side through the cliff wall, as she slid down to the ground of the cliff, only the small white sparkling landed safey on the ground and pulled her hand away, running behind a medium size rock, with her head peaking out a bit to see the decepticon soldiers and counted how many there were.

She sighs and moved her head away, as she activated her blades from her arms as she counted over eighteen decepticons " we'll if im gonna do this, i better do it now " she sigh lowly, only to jump over the rock and running at the decepticons.

The decepticons notice her, as they charged this blasters, and began to fire their armed weapons at mystic, but their laser bullets only grazed her pure white armor, as Mystic gotten close to them, she jumped into the air,flipping then landing onto the decepticons face, as she spun on that decepticons face, pulling her arms out, as her blades connected to the other two decepticons wired necks, only to watch them step back and fall over.

She grabbed the decepticon under her, and tossed it at the three other decepticons beside her" 6 down and 12 more to go " she said as she ran, only to grab the decepticons arm from her right, only to pound her foot down to slide with a spin, pulling the decepticon with her, as she released watching it fly into the cliff wall, knocking a large boulder down on top of five more decepticons, as she breaths heavy and glares with her dimmed white optics.

She glares at the seven decepticons as they aimmed her blasters, only to start firing, while mystic started to run once more at the decepticons, she dogdes their bullets, only to jump up and behind the two decepticons, with her hands grabing their helm, pulling them along with her, as she flipped them over her shoulders and into the grounds. She landed on the decepticons, only to spinning, sending her leg into three more decepticons , as her foot collided, knocking the three decepticons down.

The last two remaining decepticons looked at me, as they turn and ran away from the energon mine, to the decepticon warship, as i stood there , only to breath heavy, but i felt someone elses presences, as i looked behind me, with my optics began to widen.

" We'll now isn't this a surpise, We met again, young autobot sparkling " Megatron chuckles as i stood up, into my fighting stances.

" Relax sparkling, i will not fight you yet until the End game" Megatron said, But mystic didn't relax

She watched megatron walk around her and study her.

" Hmm, it seems your still to young to be fighting, but yet you still insist in fighting against us, Who are you Sparkling with much courage " Megatron asked

" Give me one good reason why i should answer you, Megatron " she scoffs and glares at megatron red optics with her white optics.

Megatron didn't like the look she was giving, but he keeps his cool around the femma sparkling "Because once i restore cybertron, and destroy optimus you and your friends will be following my orders and laws " Megatron explained as mystic sighs not know what will happen in the future.

" I'm mystic thats all you need to know " She replied.

" Hmm, for you to have a special name, much mean there is something speciel about you, so for now i shall take my leave, for that my space-bridge should be finished " Megatron said as he transformed into his jet mode and took off into the sky toward outter space.

Mystic com-linked to ratchet " Ratchet, i need the ground bridge " She said as the ground bridge openned and she walked through it as she made it into the base, the ground bridged closed

" We'll, are you hurt? What happen to you? " Ratchet asked and i shook my head.

" Took down the decepticons, megatron showed up, he more like studied me and asked my name, i answered but i highly doubt he gonna find anything about me" she said as she sat down in the medical bay.

Ratchet walked over only to repair the very small injuries from the lazers bullet graze as i sigh.

" It is one hell of a recovery and problems with decepticons, but megatron has taken a liking to me i think, since im only a sparkling who fought against his sixteen decepticons and left two run " she giggles as ratchet scoffs.

" you only caught his interest, Optimus will end up finding out by megatron" ratchet said as he finished her repairs.

* * *

**We'll here we go, Sorry for the late notice**

**Vote on the poll and leave a review on what you think about this**

**Mystic second meeting with megatron, Alone in a battle against the decepticons, That was a really big problem for her lol.**

**I dont own transformers prime**

**Only own mystic and oc characters that will come in late of the episodes and secret chapters.**

**Bye**


	9. Darkness Raising Part 5

**I'm Soo sorry for a long delay, To make it up to you, i will be on two days straight to get 6 chapter's up for you. I had problems with my laptop and still do. Right now i only get a few hours on desktop computer. Tomarrow i'll try to get on to post Student and Master, So put in your votes now in the poll because Time is running out.**

**Okay i say the secret chapter: Recovery and problems was the best one i think i made lol, I swear mystic showed no fear toward megatron, And megatron taken a interest in here. **

**The reason it was called recovery and problems is because mystic had to deal with her wounded side and the large amount of energon she lost and after she got healed her problems started with a decepticons, Then megatron. That why i gave it that title.**

**Anyways Tilldawn gotten 3 votes, Sky Raven Zero and Wingbast Zero. I got the feeling to use Tilldawn against skyquake for Student and master, But i will be bring Sky raven into Season 3, Because there is a really Specail story about him For season 3 but he will be heard about in Season 1 and 2. **

**Alright i know some of you are itching for me to put this one up, so i can get straight to student and master, So here we go, Give me a GOOD review, And not a bad one like megatron would do.**

* * *

**(A/N: In Space) **

In Space, somewhere near the earth, There lies the space bridge, AS a dark energon was heading straight into the gateway to crybertron. As the dark energon enter cybertron orbit, it collided into the metal ground of cybertron, Letting a wave of dark energon blast, Re-awakening the Dead warriors of the Decepticons and autobots.

" We cannot allow megatron to send dark energon through his space bridge. If We fail, The dead of cybertron will rise... Swarm through its vortex... And invade earth, Bending humankind to megatron's twisted will. " Optimus explained as he was at the autobot base.

* * *

**(A/N: to jack)**

Jack rode his 10-speed bike to the to the K-O Drive in. He stopped and put his biko on the rack with its kickstand down as he chained and locked it up.

Jack looked up at the blinking picture sign and sighs with lonesome.

"Nice Biko." arcee said.

"Arcee, Really, Miko already tried. Tell optimus i respect him big time, but if you're at war with the decepticons, there's nothing i can do to help. " Jack said turning around.

" Optimus didn't send me, and no one's asking for your help. " arcee said

" Okay, so if we both agree that i'm not warrior material -" Jack tried to explain but scoffs.

"Jack, i just lost someone, i cared about. Maybe its the grief talking . Maybe you're growing on me, Whatever it is, i'm just not ready to say goodbye, and either is mystic." Arcee explained as jack looked at her.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot Base)**

On the screen of the autobot computer, showed the space bridge location.

" Optimus, i've pin pointed the location of megatron's space bridge- high in earths orbit." Ratchet said turning to the other bots and humans.

" Out of our reach" Optimus said.

" Okay, so you guy don't fly, but couldn't you just ground-bridge there? " miko asked

Mystic shook her head " Miko, The ground bridge has limited range. IF its stretched all the way into orbit, IT's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars" Mystic said in a smart way.

Ratchet and the other gave a surprising look at her, including ratchet.

"What? I been doing my homework, Just because i'm a sparkling, i can still do more surprisingly things" Mystic said witha giggle.

"We'll huh that's correct mystic" Ratchet said trying to come up with the words.

Miko had a suprised look on her face

" Since megatron is likely already in transit, i'm afraid we must take that risk Reaching the space bridge frist is our only means of stopping him. " Optimus said.

The engines revving in the drive through as the autobots turned and looked who was coming, as arcee stopped, with jack on her as she tilled over, letting jack off, as she transformed into her normal form.

" Hey. Guess who's back. " Jack said looking at everyone.

"Autobots, Prepare for departure" Optimus said as he looks at mystic.

Mystic rolled her pure white optics. " I know i know stay here, i understand i'm grounded, after i pull off the little stunt with 15 decepticons and megatron" Mystic said waving her hand infront of her face.

"Where to?"Acree asked

"The final frontier " Mystic and miko said.

"Space? I-i though they didn't have any way to get there" Jack stated

"They don't, really" Raf said as he was lowered down by bee.

"Be seeing you? " arcee looked and shrugged at jack as she walks over to optimus.

Ratcher goes over to the ground bridge controls and switched it on, as the blue, green, and white vortex open

"Be careful, be" raf said as bee buzzed walked over to optimus and arcee

"Im so jealous!" miko said

"Don't even think about following me" Bulkhead said as he walks over to optimus and arcee and bee

"Father, becarefull came goes with you aunt acree, uncle bulkhead and uncle bee" Mystic said with a smile as she hug them all and ran off to ratchet and stood beside him.

" Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans and with your only sparkling, i will never forgive you" Ratchet said

" Until we meet again, old friend. Autobots, Roll Out" Optimus said with a nod toward mystic.

Optimus mouth guard cover his mouth as he spoke, only for him and his team to transformer into their vehicle mode, and with their engines revving they drove off into the vortex "Maximum Overdive" Optimus said, they put full thruster in, only to disappear and reappear in space.

* * *

**(A/N: Space)**

A vortex open as the four autobots came out.

" Autobot Transform and Gravitized" Optimus said as all four autobots gravited their feet onto the space-bridge.

Bulkhead was the last to land as he almost lost his balance but got it back.

"Oh! Don't look down or up or left" Bulk said

Optimus and the other turned around to see the warship.

" So, Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise cybertron's dead?" Acree questioned.

" And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the space bridge... Nothing get in or out" Optimus said as he ready and charged his weapon as the three others ready and charged their weapons.

* * *

**(A/N:Warship)  
**

Megatron chuckles as he watches from his computer screen at shows a video feed of the autobots.

"Optimus prime never disappointing, Unlike you Starscream"Megatron said as he glares at starscream over his shoulder.

Starscream breathes heavily "No need for concern, master, Sound wave is locking on to cybertron coordinates...per my instructions" Starscream said

Megatron look away to look at the video on his computer screen "And what of this Sparkling named mystic, starscream" Megatron asked.

"Lord megatron, i have gather the information on the sparkling, but there was a slight problem "Starscream said with a nervous chuckle.

"And that would be, Starscream" Megatron said.

"We'll huh, there was no information for the sparkling, since there usually are but not for this one " Starscream said

"I see, so this sparkling was born in the end of cybertron then " Megatron chuckles with his own plan in mind.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base)**

Everyone minded their own business, Ratchet busy waiting for optimus prime order, Humans playing their video games and mystic was in her room, training.

She kept her distance away from everyone, as she was practicing her kicks and punches on a Metal dummy that her uncle cliff build for her. She began to overload on her training she had stop but she felt something wrong, very wrong.

She decided to walk out of her room, to the others as she froze, her mind went blank, her optics began to glow more brighter then anything, as the bright light caught the attention of the humans and ratchet. Ratchet has notices something was wrong with mystic.

"huh ratchet what wrong with mystic" Jack asked

"I have no idea, i never seen this before"Ratchet replied as he walks over to her.

**(A/N:Now into mystic mind)**

She stood there with a white light surrounding her as she looks around, she began to her a voice. A voice she never head of.

"Young sparkling, Do you know who i am" Unknown voice said

"No i do not, may i ask who you are" She asked.

"I am Alpha Trion" Trion said with a greeted voice. "But do you know who you are, or where you come from "He asked

"Yes, i am mystic, daughter of optimus prime, and i'm cybertronian, i do not wish to know anything else of me" She said politely.

"I see child, I came here with a warning, But you can not say this to anyone, not even your father, Unicron will raise and you will lose someone important " Trion said

Mystic was caught off guard of what Alpha trion said as she began to shake.

"I'm gonna lose another family member again, i- " She tried to finished but couldn't.

"Do not worry, he wont be dead, but he will be far from you. But you will need to step up and became a prime that your suppose to be" Trion said

"I understand" she said with a nod

Alpha trion began to vanish " i will speak with you soon child of prime" He said as he disappeared, leaving mystic to return to normal.

**(A/N: now were out of her mind)**

Ratchet was shaking mystic as she shook her head

"Mystic are you alright" Ratchet said

"Huh what just happen, why are you shaking me Ratchet" She said with a questions.

"I don't know what happen to you, you just stopped and you acted like you weren't there, your optics glowed white like the bright moon that hover over cybertron" Ratchet said.

" Im fine don't worry "she said as she walks to the wall and sat down by it.

Everyone nodded their heads and return to their normal routines.

* * *

**(A/N: In space)  
**

"We'll what are they waiting for" Arcee said.

Optimus stood up, as he zoomed in from his royal blue optics " It appears the decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar nevigation system" Optimus said

"Ah, thats my handiwork" Bulk said proudly.

"Great job, Bulkhead. Without the dish, megatron. will be unable to aim the space-bridge at cybertron." Optimus said.

* * *

**(A/N: AT base Through com links.)  
**

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is? "Raf asked

"Naturally. But cybertron is many light-years away. to reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise. "Ratchet said in a science way

**(A/N: in Space Through com links.)**

"If megatron went to the trouble to rendezvousing with his space-bridge, he must have a Alternate targeting system, A remote one" Optimus said.

**(A/N:At base through com links)**

Ratchet scoffs "From what i know of earth's technology, i doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint cybertron." Ratchet said.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes, like the giant-size array in texas" Raf said as he was on his computer and turned around to look at ratchet.

" Zip Buh buh buh buh! This is not child's play" Ratchet said as he moved fast toward them.

"Good thinking Raf" Optimus said as ratchet stood up with a shocked look "Have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard" Optimus said

" You, Soldier, You're out of uniform, Put on some pants." Agent fowler said as he passed out on the medical bed.

Mystic burst out laugh at fowler, but she still didn't like him.

"That may be a challenge " Ratchet said shaking his head.

Raf turned around to his computer and began typing " I Can't get past the Array's firewalls, They're too thick."Raf said as he pound his fist on the desk.

"You actually think you could keep the decepticons out? "Ratchet asked

"Maybe if i could get in"Raf said

"uh, wait wait wait. Raf, What is we could get you all the way in, like inside- the- building in?" Jack said

"I could walk into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."Raf said

**(A/N: In** **space through com link)**

"The risk is too great. The decepticon will be there, perhaps even on site"Optimus said.

**(A/N: Autobot base Through com link)**

" Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger then the safety of three humans" Jack stated

"Yeah, If we let the 'cons win, we are fragged along with everyone else on our planet. Plus we got mystic here, she can protect us" Miko said with a noted voice.

"Wait what, Im still grounded, Hello, Cant go, Father orders " Mystic said.

**(A/N:In Space through com link)**

"You may go with them mystic, Just Protect them and keep them from harms way. Raf? " Optimus said with a question.

**(A/N:Autobot base through com link)**

" I Want to give it a shot." Raf said

* * *

**(A/N:Warship and autobots)**

" Surely. Lord megatron, The autobots are up to something" Starscream said

"Really, Starscream? "Megatron said sarcasm way

Starscream chuckles nervously with a smile. Megatron looks at him with a anger look.

Megatron turned around and hits the alarm button as the alarm went off " Crush Them!" Megatron said.

The decepticon fleet took their flight toward the Autobots.

"Here comes the welcoming committee "Bulk head said.

* * *

**(A/N: With the humans and mystic)**

The vortex opens as three humans and one bot came out, Mystic hasn't gotten a vehicle mode yet, so she let the humans into the building as she began to look around for a vehicle mode to choose.

The three humans groan as the just jumped out of the vortex " That'll take some getting used too " Jack said as they notice mystic had already left as they gone into the buildings.

"Whoa" Said miko.

* * *

**(A/N:In Space)  
**

The autobots and decepticon fleet were firing at each other. As the decepticon's fleet transformed, Optimus turned and fired his blaster at the decepticons that came straight for him, shooting them away from him.

Optimus grabbed one of the decepticons and slammed its head down and tossed it into the space gravity. Bulk head turned his hand into its hammer, as he slammed one of the deceptcons. Arcee kicked one of the decepticons and pulled her blades out of her side of her arms as she sliced two other decepticons.

* * *

**(A/N: to the humans and mystic)**

Mystic walked around outside the building looking for vehicles to scan as jack miko and raf were already inside the building.

The door crack open as miko stood in one of the rooms inside the building as she looks around and closes it.

"Security sure is lax in this place. "Miko said.

" Im in" Raf said as he was on the computer typing. "And so are the decepticons"

"What?" Jack said.

"How can you tell? "Miko asked.

"Schematics with the same alien math we saw on their ship. but this time, i can download them" Raf said putting the USB Port into the tower of the computer.

"Right, i'll get mystic" Jack said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, if we got her, it would alert the decepticons that we are here to and mystic will end up protecting us and getting hurt at the same time" Raf said

" I guess that's right" Jack said rubbing the back of his head.

Mystic didn't know what was going on as she would sit down beside the wall of the building, staying out of sight, as she could not find a decent white vehicle mode.

" It got to be the space bridge"Miko said.

"The decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but i can sync to them." raf said.

"Will the know? "Jack asked.

"Even if the decepticons see that im in the system, they'll have no idea i'm in the house." Raf said

Right next door to their room was another room, and there sat was sound wave syncing the dishes to the space-bridge.

The dishes began to move toward the sky.

* * *

**(A/N: autobots and warship)**

"Now Starscream"Megatron asked.

"now"Starscream said with a smirk across his face as he pressed the button to activate the space bridge.\

the space bridge open up in its blue green and white vortex as optimus prime, bee, arcee and bulkhead were firing their blasters at the decepticons.

On the warship megatron slid up, holding the large amount of dark energon on his back.

"At Last" Megatron said as he threw the large amount of dark energon into the space-bridge.

The dark energon went through the vortex, only leaving optimus miss as he fired his blasters at it. The dark energon has collided into cybertron, leaving a blinding light appear, as it consumed cybertron, taking over the cybertronians undead warriors.

"Arise, my legions" Megatron yelled as every cybertronian warrior has began to awaken from their dead slumber.

The cracking, grunting, and screeching from every undead cybertronian has awoke from this slumber and now took off into space toward the vortex.

"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead? " Bulkhead asked.

**(Comlink with autobots****)**

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature" Ratchet said.

"Dark energon. We must destroy the space bridge" Optimus suggested.

"Wait, Destroy the space bridge, but that our only way of getting home now" Mystic said.

"I Rather take the risk of losing our only hopes of getting home, then let the undead cybertonians come to earth and to go to megatron. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."Optimus said

"IF i knew how the space bridge was engineered, i might find a technical way to accomplishing that feat" Ratchet said.

"Um, would schematics help? "Raf offered.

"Optimus, Like mystic said, The space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only option?" Ratchet said.

" I am afraid so" Optimus said.

"Then by all means, Let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet said.

"Autobots, Take your positions and follow ratchet's lead...While i make my stand" Optimus said and ordered

Bulk, arcee and bee all ran far enough from optimus and stopped as optimus stood as he saw megatron heading toward them.

**(Comlink is over )**

"Your fellow autobots are wise, optimus" megatron said as he landed on the active space bridge. "They know when to retreat."

" I hold no illusions about engaging your army, megatron. But i might derail its objective by removing its head. "Optimus said as he moved his hand, unsheathing his blade.

Megatron laughs "Highly unlikely, optimus, as i am infused with their very might!" Megatron said with a high and mighty voice.

" One shall stand, One shall fall" Optimus said.

in the space bridge started to show the undead cybertronian warriors, as megatron unsheathed his sword. Megatron and Optimus both ran at each other, as the collided blades, leaving sparks fly.

Both optimus and megatron dodges each other sword strikes as optimus blocked one fo megatron strikes with sparks flying as megatron did the same, They both collided blades once again causing both of them to fly back. Optimus ran as he slammed his blade down onto megatrons bladeas megatron pushed foward, swingin his blade around leaving optimus to move back. Optimus and megatron start colliding and dodging blades again.

In the space bridge, the undead cybertronian warriors were coming closer.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

Agent fowler was back to normal " These things are getting 's bad, right" Fowler asked.

"No, it's good, OF course it's bad" Mystic said in a anger sarcasm way.

**(On comlink with arcee)**

"Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee said

"ARcee, pay close attention.

* * *

**(A/N:Back to optimus and megatron)  
**Optimus took a punch to the face as he stumbled taking a slash from megatron blade into his lower stomach. as optimus raised his sword up as megatron swung his up and sliced through optimus blade. Optimus tried to take a step back as megatron came and upper cut optimus as optimus flew off his feet as megatron grab his foot and optimus face first into the space bridge ground. Megatron pull optimus and tossed him as he hits the ground and slide as megatron walks over to the weaken optimus, megatron comlink came on line.

"Master?" Starscream said.

"Starscream, What is it? "Megatron asked

"I Dont want to question you all seeing wisdom, but i believe the autobots are up to something again- beneath your bridge this time. "Starscream said.

"Ah, Misdirection, optimus. You would have made a fine decepticon."Megatron said as he raised his blade up.

Optimus looked up and used his broke blade to block megatron attack " I chose my side" optimus said as he revert his broke blade to his blaster and fires right at megatron as the laser pushed megatron back, as megatron flipped and transformed into his flight mode and few to the space bridge vortex.

"Starscream, my army. Approaches. Rendezvous with the space bridge for pick up. "Megatron said.

* * *

**(Comlink to arcee and ratchet)  
**

"Now follow the line from the flow regulartor to the energon pump. there should be a valve" Ratchet said.

"I see it" arcee said as she saw the valve and hits the button as the valve raise up.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current" Ratchet said.

ARcee grabs the handles as she began to try to turn the valve as she finally reverse the valve with a grunt.

"Current reversed"Arcee said over the com link.

"Yes! right?" fowler said in cheerful way.

"Way to go aunt arcee, your the best" Mystic said as she was cheering.

"I'll ready the ground bridge" Ratchet said as he walks over to the ground bridge.

* * *

**(A/N:Megatron and** **autobots**.)

Megatron flew as he was getting fired at by the autobots as he grunts with a turn firing his lazers at the autobots. One of the laser hits arcee as she hits the grabs and bounced into space gravity.

The space bridge began to depart as optimus ran, Megatron flew around to the space bridge and began to reach out toward his undead cybertronian. He transformed and reached his hand as his undead cybertronian warrior reached out toward him.

"Starscream, Where is my ship? " Megatron said.

"We would never make it. Lord megatron, Don't be a fool. Take flight and retreat" Starscream said with warnings.

**(A/N:Comlink to optimus)**

"Optimus, The ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet said.

"Autobots. Jump!" Optimus order

Optimus jumped off the space bridge into the vortex, as bulk head jumped then bee followed as bee grabs arcee and fall into the vortex with bulkhead. AS they all made it through the ground bridge closed.

"My Legion" Megatron said floating infront of the spar-bridge as the ruble of the space bridge caught megatron attention as he moved close to grab the cybertronian warrior "No" megatron said. The space bridge erupted and exploded with the undead cybertronians and megatron.

* * *

**(A/N:In warship)  
**

"Decepticons, It is with deep sorrow that i note for the log megatron's spark has been extinguished." Starscream said with his head lower "All hair starscream" He said with his head raised showing a smile of evil.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobots base)**

" Do you think They're -"Raf said.

"Four life signals, one very faint" Ratchet said

Mystic stood there worried and hoping she wasn't going to lose another family member.

The autobots have finally arrived int he autobot base as optimus walks through, only to get tackled by his sparkling, Bulkhead comes through then bee with arcee in his arms.

"Bulk head" Said miko as she hug his hand while bulkhead lowered his hand.

Optimus had hug his daughter as mystic look back and saw her aunt in bee arms.

"Aunt arcee" Mystic said worried.

"We lost one this week. By the allspark, don't let it be two" Ratchet said as he pried.

JAck walks over and touches arcee hand. as acree has woken up.

"Arcee" jack said with a smile

"Jack, Really? There are other motorcycles in the world" Arcee said with a smile.

"But you're my first"Jack said

"And megatron?"Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could have survived ground-zero" Optimus said

"Prime! I didn't get to thank you 'bots for the save. I owe you one" Fowler said as he left in the elevator. "We all do"

"And he back to his jerky self" She growls not liking fowler tone.

Bee has set arcee down on her feet as mystic came and hugged her.

Miko looked around and walks over to optimus" So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you? "Miko asked.

* * *

**(A/N:The Ending of Optimus prime speaking)**

"Without a means of leaving this world, WE autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends-true warriors, if not in body then in spirit. My Name is optimus Prime, And i send this message. Though we did not choose to be of earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, Know this. We Will Defend ourselves. We will Defend Humanity. We will Defend our home.

* * *

**Now i had to redo this like three times, I wanted to add mystic into it abit more, since the next one she will be in it a few more times. I had problem with my laptop charger and i been getting a new one on the 6th or 9th so while you are waiting for the next secret chapter. I'm gonna post this one up and let you guys get reading to it.  
**

**REMEBER POLL IS UP UNTIL I GET MY CHARGER. SO USE THIS TIME TO CHOOSE WHO SHOULD BE IN STUDENT AND MASTER.**

**I dont own transformer prime**

**I own Mystic prime.**

**REview on how you think of it and Thankyou for your time in reading it.**


	10. Big break, New member soon

**We'll this is after the destruction of the space bridge, and now the autobots are relaxing and resting from the battle they went through to destroy the space-bridge.**

**I Dont own Transformer prime characters.**

**I own Transformer OC Character TillDawn and Mystic.**

* * *

We'll its been a normal day at the autobots base, Ratchet doing his search for energon deposits, Optimus helping ratchet. Bulkhead hanging with miko, Bee playing video games with raf and Arcee driving jack around with full speed.

Me on the other hand, i never spoke about my vision with father, i promised alpha trion i wouldn't but i still think about it. I have been training and believe this or not, i think im ready for my vehicle form. So i decided to sneak out of the base and head over to the cliff near the high way.

Mystic has laid down, watching the each car drive by, but none has caught her optics, as she saw an old rusty car which made her shook her head, then a truck as she thought she could be like her father but decided not too, then one car was driving along, it was white, nothing but white, as it turned out to be a white farrier 458, she ended up liking it, so she began scanning it, as she nodded her head in the completion of scanning, she transformed into the car and drove off back to base.

As she got back to base with her eneging revving, everyone looked at her with a " Who in the world is that" look as mystic transformed out of her vehicle mode, everyone gotten a surpised look.

"When did you get an alt" Arcee asked.

"Like it, though that i need one, im not to keen on the speed but i do love the vehicle, and since im going to be it battle, i might as well get a vehicle mode." Mystic said with a big smile.

Optimus smiles a bit as he was looking at his daughter. "Sweet spark, i will let you go into battle with me and my team but here the grounding rules, you are not allow to leaver mine or anyone else sight, understood." Optimus said.

"Yes, father i understand" Mystic said with a sigh and a smile.

there was a crackling sound coming from ratchet computer but the crackling sounded like it was static with a voice "c-can a-a-anyone he-here me, t-this is TillDawn, Flying t-t-to-toward earth, i-is a-an-anyone there0 "Femma said.

"We are here, can you tell us when you will be here" Optimus said.

"I do-don't k-know when Optimus, m-ma-maybe by tomorrow o-or the n-next day"Femma said with alot of static blocking her communication.

"When you get to earth, send us your location that we will be able to bridge you here" Optimus said.

"Y-ye-yes sir" Feema said as she shut her communications out.

"Optimus, we do not know she be followed by any decepticons" Ratchet said.

"Let us worried about this tomarrow, it is our day off, and since mystic knows the rules outside our base, she is most like gonna learn to part of our team now. so let us rest and allow our injuries heal." Optimus said wisely.

Mystic smiles, as she felt like she was gonna have a new friend on the autobot team,she began to wonder what this new femma may look like, how will she coop with the other bots and the three human friends.

So the day came and the femma been on mystic mind alot, mystic went outside on top of the base and sat down beside cliff jumper grave.

"uncle cliff guess what, were getting a new autobot, and today i got my vehicle mode, its a white farrier 458, isn't that great" mystic said as she smiles.

"I know what your gonna say, you would end up getting me a catch phrase just like yours, " mess with cliff jumper, you get the horns" thats what you always say" Mystic said to the grave and giggles.

Mystic stood up and said her goodbyes to cliffjumper and head back inside the base, as she saw acree bulkhead and bee talking the three humans jack miko and raf home, as she smiles and head to bed. Optimus and ratchet were doing their job of scanning the location of Tilldawn by tracing her com link transmission.

When morning came mystic woke up and saw optimus and ratchet still having located Tilldawn location, as she wonder that Tilldawn isn't coming today but maybe tomarrow. Mystic transformed into her vehicle mode and drove off outside the base leaving her tires screech and her enegine revving.

She started to do her first patrol without her father words, as she stay stayed near the base, only to make dust behind her tires as she drove in high speed leaving tires tracks in the hill of the desert.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop it here, because Student and Master is where mystic comes in, and run into Skyquake after optimus and Bee runs into Starscream and Skyquake. I thought i add TillDawn communications in to let Optimus prime know when she be arriving.**

**Mystic gotten her Alt in, Loving her White Farrier 458, She doesn't have car door wings. She isn't going to be like knockout about the paint, pretty much she gonna be more like i don't care about my paint its gonna get scratch and i wont care.**

**I guess she took that part from cliffjumper always getting their hands dirty lol.**

**Anyways I'm gonna go, Laptop Charger coming in by tomarrow or the 9th and i know im alittle late on this chapter sorry.**

**Review and let me know how you like it.**


	11. Student and Master

**So Student and master, How well will this go, Tilldawn is now arriving and this is gonna be Mystic fun. We are gonna start of will TillDawn arrivel Before we get to the auto bots. Then to mystic returning to the auto bot base after her two day patrol close to the base that is.**

**I do not own Transformer prime.**

**I own ORIGINAL CHARACTERS mystic and Tilldawn.**

* * *

**(A/N: With tilldawn)**

Tilldawn flew down through earths atmosphere in flames, as she hits the ground, leavin a large deep line in the ground as she stood up. She moves her head, scanning the area with her light pink optics, as she found out she was very close to an active military. She moved her servo across her teal blue, light green armor, brushing the dirt off it. she crouched and moved unseen as she made her way behind the building of the military as she used her light pink optics as discover a jet that was marked as the EF-11A Raven as she scanned it, with her head nodded in completion of her scan, she transformed into her jet mode and took flight into the clouds, unseen by anyone.

Tilldawn tried to contact the autobot base as there was no signal coming from the location as she modern the area and realized it had a signal jammer around her location. she didn't know what to do then, as she flew through the desert mountains of Nevada.

* * *

**(A/N: To Mystic)**

Mystic was driving around in her vehicle mode Farrier 458, as she enjoy her tires getting dusty from the desert ground, but as she turned a corner around a mountain, she would pull the breaks to stop, with her tires skidding across the dry dusty ground, to a full stop.

She sat there with her mind blinded by white as her auto bot form as appear in her mind with a familiar voice.

"We meet again, young sparkling" Alpha trion said

" Alpha trion, i though i wasn't gonna hear from you any time soon" She asked.

"Indeed, i have seen you gotten your alt and prime has allowed you to join his team at a very young age."He said with a grateful voice.

"yes i have sir, but i still haven't earn my autobot insignia"Mystic said with a sigh.

"In due time you will earn it, but for now you need to know of something" Alpha trion said.

"Now what? and when will i earn it" Mystic asked with curiosity.

"In order to earn your autobot insignia you must find out who you really are and You must prove you can earn it by fighting on the right side. By following the right path." Alpha trion said with wisdom.

Mystic nodded her helm as she listen to alpha trion carefully and respectfully

"For the other question. things will began to change and so will you, for what im gonna tell you. Mystic prime, Daughter of optimus prime, you are not alone, because of that there is someone who is like you, but a lot older and he is a rogue, He is neither Decepticon or autobot, And he is related to you. You did have a Creator and a sire, for that they both are in the allspark with your uncle cliffjumper" Alpha trion said.

"W-wait i have a brother? but how can that be, optimus said i was the only one on cybertron by myself" mystic asked as her servo looked at the white ground.

"Indeed you were, This Cybertronian was capture before he found out you were alive, When he hard of his parents passing he flew back to cybertron to get to you, but he was to late and got himself caught and taken somewhere among the stars in a prison ship belonging to the Deceptions" Alpha trion told her with a warning voice.

"You must becareful, for that your family is very special, and rare among us, You no ordinary Cybertronian, you will find out why soon enough but you must keep this a secret from the auto bots " Alpha trion said.

Alpha trion began to disappear infront of mystic "W-wait who's my mom and dad, Who's my brother? " She asked.

"You will know them when you meet your brother mystic, He will come to you, for that you must wait." Alpha trion said in a fading voice as he was fully gone.

Mystic mind as return back to normal as she revving her engine once again, as she used the com-link letting them know she was returning with a very frighting but worried voice, she knew she had to tell her father what she found out what alpha trion said about what happen after her birth on cybertron.

* * *

**(A/N:Warship)**

The video of megatron and the space-bridge blew up played on the screen infront of star scream.

"Such a shame, But i applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand Exit." Star scream said as sound wave walked behind him.

"Ah, sound wave cue the audio/visual. i wish to address the troops"Starscream said in a order

Sound wave stand there in silent as there was beeping from from him, setting all audio and visual on ever screen and speakers around the warship.

" The loss of megatron, Leader of the great decepticon uprising, is certianly a blow to our cause. Yet we mustn't despair over his tragic demise, But instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand. " Starscream said as a decepticon walks over.

"With all due respect, Commander star- uh, Lord starscream " Decepticon said.

"Yes, Yes. What is it? "Star scream said.

" If we failed to conquer earth under lord megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the autobots still defend it? " Decepticon asked.

Starscream sighed"Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for millennia under our former master. Thus, I am equipped to lead you - I, Megatron's True heir, Lord Starscream, Emperor of Destruction! "Starscream said with glory voice.

Decepticon soldier began to murmuring and goes silent.

"What?" Starscream said with a scoffs as he walks down the path toward the door "What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name? " Starscream sigh and raised his servo to his face " But wait, Legend tell of one capable warrior, one who exists here, upon this very planet, one who can be student to my master." Starscream said to himself with a wide smirk.

* * *

**Ohh its getting good.**

**Transformers Opening.**

**Look like tilldawn will be there soon to stop skyquake, Mystic will also be there for the arrival of Tilldawn. Now im getting confused, First off mystic started out will no family members at all after optimus finds here. And now Alpha trion who knows more about mystic then any Auto bot or Decepticon. How about that. Poor mystic is confused and worried in both ways that can be said and done.**

**Transformer ending.**

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot Base)**

Mystic has drove through the drive way into the main base, as she transformed, optimus and ratchet were the only ones there, but they didn't know she had already gotten into the base as optimus stood over the side of the base that was a cliff edge to it.

Ratchet has walked over to optimus, as mystic transformed into her normal form.

"Optimus, Why so glum? This planet- All Planets- are finally Free from megatron's tyranny" Ratchet said.

"I Do not disagree Ratchet. It's just... A small part of me hoped to change megatron's mind, Not extinguish his spark " Optimus said with a glum voice.

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand, But by his own twisted arrogance. " Ratchet said swinging his right arm to the side with a bit of anger and a noted voice as optimus looked at him and turned his head.

"Hmm"Optimus said.

"I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."Ratchet apologized.

"But the megatron whom i once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to became a decepticon. " Optimus said "The decepticon maybe in disarray but they aren't without leadership. And while starscream is no megatron, He is far from predictable. "Optimus said once again turning around toward ratchet.

The explosion started shaking the base as it startled Optimus, Ratchet and mystic.

"Whoa, what the frag was that" Mystic said.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"Ratchet said with alert.

Ratchet and optimus ran to the explosion as mystic stood their with her left eye brow perked up as the smoke cleared to show raf's project of a volcano .

" It's not attack, Ratchet" Raf said coughing. " It's my volcano " he said as bee was looking at ratchet and optimus as bee turned his head to raf. " Or was" Raf said with a shrug"

Mystic was laughing at ratchet "Ratchet the hatchet jumped and though it was decepticons, that i wont forget " Mystic said with a giggle then she shut up as ratchet looked at mystic for saying the word hatchet as she bolted so fast, she hide behind bulkhead.

"Hold still, Bulkhead, Juptiar need it's read spots." Miko said as she was painting the solar system that was around earth as bulkhead was holding her project up and allowing ratchet to look.

"What... In the allspark is going on in here? "Ratchet asked in anger.

" Our projects are due tomarrow." Jack said.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys."Arcee said as she hands him the tailpipe.

"You're a motorcycle, arcee, Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine? " Jack said with a smile and a chuckle.

"You a human, jack. Can you build me a small intestine? " Arcee said with her one servo on her hip.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. Your... Making a mess." Ratchet said trying to make an excuse.

"But The science fair's a big part of our grade"Raf said.

"Yeah, If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system- " Miko said as she got interrupted.

"Oh? And what does bulkhead know of your solar system, or bumblebee of your volcanoes, or- "Ratchet said with an interruption.

"Arcee of our motorcycles? "Jack asked.

"Precisely! We're not earthling. And they're not scientists."Ratchet explained

"But the autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork? " Optimus asked with a noted voice as he look at ratchet.

Mystic just stood there and watched as she sighs, not knowing when to speak up.

"Well, Maybe our young friends should try learning more of cybertron." Ratchet suggested.

Mystic rubs her right shoulder and down to her elbow with her left servo, as she moved toward the vault room where there was a hallway that splits to different ways, as optimus spotted her.

" Sweetspark, is something the matter " Optimus asked as mystic paused.

Mystic moved her servo hand over her pure white optic eyes, wiping the energon tears away. She turned around to her father with a smile, showing her pure white optics dimmed down a bit. Optimus began to notice something was wrong with her.

" I-It's is nothing father, just got back from the patrol, i didn't go to far like you said, and there were no decepticons spotted any where near hear, S-so we are safe" Mystic answered quickly, before she turned.

"I see, well sweetspark you did a good job, but i do believe you can not lie to me since i have known you for 10 million years now **(A/N: in human years it's 10 to autobots it feels like a million depending) **There must be something wrong, was there a decepticon out there with you when you were by yourself sweetspark? "Optimus said withis royal blue optic.

Mystic looked at his optics and sighs "Can i speak with you father alone, without ratchet or anyone else knowing, i like to keep it a secret " Mystic said as she started to walk to her right, heading toward her room.

" Of course sweetspark" Optimus said as he followed his daughter.

When they got to mystic room, Mystic has sat down on the metal brech as she sighs.

"Father, i been.. I been having visions" Mystic said

"Hmm, Visions of what sweetspeak" Optimus asked.

"Alpha trion been somehow contacting me through visions" mystic said

Optimus frozed as her head of his old teacher Alpha trion as he began to wonder why mystic been speaking with him.

"What has alpha trion say to you, mystic, i must know." Optimus said as he walks over to his daughter and crouched infront of her to get eye level.

"He told me something gonna happen in the future, we are gonna lose someone very important to us, but he wont be dead but somewhere else. Then he contacted me again, and told me that i have an older sibling, after i was born, my creator and sire were gone, they are in the all spark and that my older sibling found out that he was coming to get me, but he was to late, he was capture by the decepticons and somewhere among the stars he was put on a prison ship. " Mystic explained.

Optimus was caught of guard what mystic said as he stood up and kissed her helm "Thankyou for telling me, i promise to keep it a secret, have you gotten the name of this sibling of yours " Optimus said.

Mystic shook her head side to side "All i was told is that he will come to me. i don't understand that" Mystic said.

"I will have ratchet look their the files of all autobots and decepticons for you" Optimus said as mystic shook her head once again.

"H-he's not an auto bot or decepticon, i was told he was a rogue, He's neither decepticon or Auto bot father. " Mystic said as optimus nodded.

"Then we will scan all rogue bots of cybertron for you then, we will find out which rogue bot was taken to the decepticon prison ship " Optimus said as he hugged his daughter.

Mystic smiled and hug him back, as she stood up feeling relieved and head out to the main base with her father following behind him. Optimus has told ratchet about what was going on. Ratchet nodded and head over the computer and started his search through all rogue bots who hasn't choosen a side to fight along with.

* * *

**(A/N: To Starscream and two other Decepticons, Plus an autobot Tilldawn)**

Tilldawn was flying above the cloud when she stopped and spotted Sound wave and Starscream, As she was undetected by the two decepticons, She keep her safe distance in the air to watch.

"During the great war, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of cybertron's greatest to guard it- true warriors now lying in stasis, Waiting to be reawakened. " Starscream said as sound wave was behind him, scanning the location of Skyquake. " Such folly that, Late in life, Megatron searched distant space for warriors, Rather then here, Beneath his feet. " Starscream said with a smirk.

Sound wave has started beeping with no pinpoint of skyquake signal.

"What do you mean You can't pinpoint his signal? "Starscream asked.

Sound wave was still beeping.

"I know we are close! "Starscream said with a bit of rage as he turned as he clenched his right servo into a fist" Boost the power to your sensors!"Starscream ordered.

Sound wave has boosted is power to his sensors and found the location of skyquakes stasis pod.

"Yes. There. " Star scream pointed out.

Sound wave and starscream transformed and flew off into the sky, but not into the clouds as Tilldawn who was hidden in the coulds followed silently in her jet mode over the clouds, only to keep her distance and watched as she waited.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base)**

Ratchet stopped searching the rogue bot list of both decepticon and autobots, as there was only one Rogue listed and that was Sky Raven, Son of SnowRamp and VioletRay. As Ratchet called optimus over.

Optimus walked over and looked at it " Hmm, Is there any more information about him Ratchet? "Optimus asked.

"Yes, Apperently, he found out the both of his parents, Snowramp an autobot and Snowramp Sparkmate VioletRay an Decepticon, has been living away from the war since they both discover they were due to have SkyRaven, When VioletRay came to the autobot side, she had given birth to Skyraven, After a few millennia years, He decided he wanted to travel around cybertron and the galaxy. "Ratchet said.

"What else did you learn ratchet?" Optimus said.

Ratchet looked at the compute screen with many cybertronian words on it. Ratchet would sigh as he look at optimus royal blue eyes. "It seem he was transported to the decepticon prison ship after be discovered by megatron, when megatron despised VioletRay decision of join the autobots for her sparkmate safety. Megatron wanted Sky raven as one of his Flight commanders but on the other hand so did the autobots. " Ratchet explained.

" So Sky Raven returns to cybertron at the beganning of cybertron darkest hour to find a sparkling that seems to be related to. But ended up Captured by the decepticons hands, and taken to megatron. Thats all i have, Megatrons warship hold the rest." Ratchet finished explaining.

Optimus nodded and looked at mystic " What Skyraven parents both Ariel bots? "Optimus said.

"No, They weren't Snowramp was a vehicle bot and Violetray was... Optimus your not seriesly thinking that Skyraven and Mystic could be... you know Siblings" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded his head but the shrugged, unsure that it is true from what he heard "Both creator and carrier of to different alts falling in love and then losing their life to protect this femma sparking that i have claim to be my adoptive sparkling, now has a great fate against the decepticons, We must protect mystic when she goes with us on missions, including the patrols. " Optimus said, as ratchet nodded not liking the idea of optimus planned.

Bee was buzzing at raf "Uh-huh, Uh,huh. " bee pulled his blaster out and raised them like he was ready to fight but only to show off. "Really, bumblebee? "Raf asked as raf was unfolding newspapers and placing them on his volcano.

"The how do you make warrior class?" Raf asked as bee was buzzing in explaining. " But i've seen you in action, You're awesome!" Rag said with a smile.

Bee buzzed as he felt optimus hand on his shoulder.

"I second your opinion, Raf. But autobots life cycles are much longer then those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still have much to experience. " Optimus said as the computer alarm was going off.

"Exposed Energon, And it's on the move" Ratchet said.

"And since we ain't moving it, Guess who must be"Bulkhead said.

"Decepticons"arcee said.

"Without megatron?"Miko asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron legacy will live on, as other rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, i may require aid" Optimus said.

Ratchet and optimus turned and looked at raf " Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps i'm better suited to remain behind and Advise. " Ratchet convinced.

"Very well. Bumblebee, Let us see about this energon in transit." Optimus said.

" Father, Will respect, May i come along as well" Mystic asked calmly and looked at her father with her pure white optics.

"As long as you stay close mystic" Optimus said as mystic nodded and bee stood there with a nod as he turned his servos into fist.

* * *

**(A/N: With the decepticons, Tilldawn and The arrival of autobots)  
**

A Stasis pod was moving out of the wall of a canyon, as the ground and the wall of the canyon rumbled and shaked. TillDawn was in stopped in the clouds as she was watching them closely and carefully, undetected by them. as she saw the stasis pod.

Starscream and Sound wave both pulled the large stasis pod out fully.

"Excellent, Soundwave. The cube" Starscream said as he held his hand out.

Sound wave pulled an energon cube size case, as star scream grab the glowing cub and slide in the square size cube hole "The energon infusion- It's working." He said as he stepped back as the energon cube enter into skyquake sleeping body, re-awakening him from his stasis.

A portal open up, letting three bot exit out of it, As bee, Optimus and Mystic walked between the cannon walls, allowing the portal to close behind them.

Bee was buzzing to optimus. as mystic snuck off over to the wall of the canyon and climbed up it as she made it to the top and walks silently like her aunt arcee and lean over the other side of the canyon, as she spotted starscream and sound wave. She lowly growled at sound wave but kept her volume in a very low sound to be unheard.

"No, bumblebee it does not. Hold your position and await my command. and mystic?" optimus said as he notice she was gone as he shook his head, knowing this was gonna happen. but he also knew she was going to be somewhere safe and somewhere high.

Optimus walked over to a group of rocks and peaked over them to see what was happening.

Over to Starscream, sound wave and the stasis pod that has opened " Awaken Warrior. Rise and Serve your new master!"Starscream said as it allowed a decepticon to open his orange optics and walk out of it, only to look like a brute, taller then starscream, Olive green with a very light leafy green, and orange-red stripe on the edges of his wings and wrist as he had a yellow front jet window on his chest.

"Skyquake Serves only one master" Skyquake said to starscream.

Tilldawn who was still in the clouds watching, as she saw skyquake exit the stasis pod, only for her to transformed into her normal form, The sun would gaze on her Teal blue, light green armor, as she held a sniper rifle with no laser lining to help her aim, as she zooms in her scope of her sniper rifle on skyquake, she got an image of a white sparkling on top of the canyon cliff, only to pull her sniper rifle back onto her back and waited for the right moment.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. no need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow. " Starscream said with a smirk.

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission assigned to me by my one master- megatron. "Skyquake said with a proud and loud voice.

"Yes. Him. Sadly, megatron is no longer with us."Starscream said

"Impossible."Skyquake said with shock.

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept? Skyquake, i located you. I awakened you. Thus I, Lord Starscream, Am now your master! " Starscream said with anger.

Skyquake stepped forward with a ground making star scream lean backward with his right arm over his chest and his left arm sticking out to the side " uh. huh.."Starscream said as he stepped back.

"It has been a while, Skyquake." Optimus said.

"Oh." Starscream said as skyquake turned around toward optimus and pushed starscream back.

"Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the battle of technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you." Skyquake said with promise.

"That was a long time ago." optimus said walking up to skyquake and stopping.

"That may be, Prime, But my orders still stand." Skyquake said.

Bee was watching from behind as mystic was watching from the top of the cannon cliff. Tilldawn kept to the air, waiting for the right moment to fire as she raised her sniper rifle scope up to her Light pink optics, placing her scopes cross airs at skyquake head.

" Is this ancient war still worth fighting when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? if you want to be a true leader, Starscream. Then Stray from megatron's path And lead the Decepticon's toward peace."Optimus said wisely to starscream.

"I would be willing to consider a truce... If you would be willing to bow before me Optimus prime" Starscream suggested.

" Again? Bow to this! "Skyquake said as he swung his servo fist into starscream, as Starscream went flying toward the canyon wall and collided into it, almost knocking mystic over, but she kept her gripping on the edge of the cliff, leaving starscream to slide down the wall " Ugh!" starscream said as he stood up with a groan.

Starscream took a few steps and flew off into the sky toward sound wave.

"Skyquake, This is a new era, on another world. Side with the autobots, And help me end this conflict forever" Optimus said with a convincing way toward Skyquake.

TillDawn zooms out of her scope and got the view of optimus prime, who was talking as she groans, not able to take her shot as she lowers her weapon once again as she waits a little longer, as she saw starscream and sound wave gone.

"I will never side with a prime! " Skyquake said as he ran at optimus with both arms out " Aah!" Skyquake said as optimus bent down and took a hit from skyquake punch, as optimus slammed into the wall.

Mystic who was on the canyon cliff felt it shake as this time she slipped and slide down the canyon side and landed on the ground, as skyquake turned and heard the young white sparkling groan, she looked up and saw skyquake walking toward her, as she frozed, not seeing a decepticon as big as her father or megatron, she had no clue what to do.

Mystic closed her eyes as skyquake reached over to grab her, she re-open her white optics and punched skyquake face with her right servo fist, making his head turn around,as mystic servo felt pain as if she has broken servo. With skyquake head turned and he saw optimus coming for him as skyquake grabbed and picked optimus up by the shoulders and raised him.

"The young sparkling has courage, She must be glad to have you as her teacher prime" Skyquake said as he tossed optimus into the ground.

* * *

**(A/N:Starscream and sound wave)**

Starscream who had made his way to sound wave, transformed out of his jet mode and landed behind sound wave.

Starscream shook his head and he walks up to sound wave.

" what need have i for peace when i have skyquake? with some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known That skyquake destroyed optimus prime under my command, All Decepticons will gratefully bow to me. "Starscream said.

Sound wave was recording star scream words, but sound wave also had the white sparkling in his mind as well, Sound wave knew he had seen the sparkling before, since that white sparkling had appeared on cybertron but now on earth where he never though he would never find again.

* * *

**(A/N:Optimus, bee, mystic, Skyquake and TillDawn)**

Bee was watching from behind, as he saw mystic, His adoptive niece was endanger between optimus and skyquake battle.

Optimys had turned his servo hand into his blaster as he fires at skyquake only to have the lazer bullet bounce off him leaving no scratch " You will leave my sparkling out of this. Mystic run to safety now" Optimus said as he was firing at skyquake, only to miss, skyquake pulled out his heavy turret and aims it at optimus.

Mystic sat there frozed with her holding her damanged servo as she sat there in the line of fire, as she shook her head after hearing her father, she manage to stand up and run to where bee was, AS bee grabbed her and pulled her behind the rocks as bee buzzed "_ Stay put _" to mystic as she nodded her head.

Skyquake began firing his heavy machine blaster at optimus, only for optimus to take a lot of hits from the bullets, causing optimus to lean over with smoke coming from his body.

Bee saw optimus and buzzed as he ran to him "Bumblebee, No!" Mystic and optimus both said.

Bumblebee jumped up as he pulled his double small blaster from his arms and fires his blue lazer bullets in the back of skyquake as skyquake grunted and turned around and firing his heavy machine blaster at bee, while bee was shooting his small blaster at skyquake as he jumped from the canyon walls and onto skyquake, as skyquake spun around and tossed bumblebee into the wall.

Skyquake moved his turret toward be as he was ready to fire, optimus jumped in and pushed the turret into the sky, where the bullet flew through the closed, as tilldaw saw the bullet heading for her, she moved out of the clouds and landed on the stop of the cliff as she lays down, pulling her sniper rifle blaster in front of her with her scope over her light pink optics and her cross airs trying to aim at skyquake neck, but couldn't get a good aim because of optimus prime and bee.

Bee stood up and ran to skyquake who had released his heavy turret as skyquake grabbed bee and tossed him over to the other side of the canyon as bee landed on the ground.

* * *

**(A/N: Starscream and Soundwave)  
**

Sound wave was video caturing all the fighting against optimus, bee and skyquake, But failed to notice about tilldawn and the white sparkling.

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave!" Starscream said with a joyful order as he watched the video. We shall need visual documentation of optimus prime's Demise for the historical records. "Starscream said.

Sound wave stood there video typing each movement and attacks performed by skyquake, bee and optimus

* * *

**(A/N: Autobots, Tilldawn and Skyquake)**

Optimus has punched skyquake in the face as skyqauke came back around quickly and gave optimus a punuch in the face as skyquake sent another servo fist toward optimus and misses as optimus moved to skyquake back as optimus went to grab skyquake but skyquake leaned back and punches optimus as optimus stepped back beside bee, As bee buzzed and looked at optimus.

"Has mystic gotten to safety? And Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode. " Optimus asked and said with wised advise to bee as bee buzzed with a nod to optimus question. as bee buzzed to mystic and she nodded.

Mystic has transformed into her white ferriar 458 vehicle mode, as she drove fast passed skyquake, almost enough speed to knock the heavy ariel decepticon brute over, as she drove passed optimus and bee.

Skyquake had grab his turret and ran toward optimus and bee " AAH!" Skyquake yelled.

"Fall back!" Optimus said as he transformed into his truck and bee transformed into his muscle car as they both drove backward and with their tires screeching they turne and drove in the direction mystic went.

"So, Time has made you a Coward, Prime?!" Skyquake yelled as he fires his heavy machine blaster at optimus bee and mystic.

Tilldawn found her opportunity to use her sniper rifle as she moved her cross airs to skyquake as she saw him move to run after optimus, bee and mystic.

"Scrap, i need to take that shot, if i don't Optimus and the other two are endanger, including that young sparkling" Tilldawn said to herself as she follows after them on top of the canyon cliff.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

Ratchet was working on raf volcano " Let see, where is it" Ratchet said.

"Um...What is it?"Raf asked.

"You'll find out."Ratchet said with a shakey voice.

"But, Ratchet, Shouldn't i be doing the work?" Raf said with a question.

"Eh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Don't Touch! Just watch and learn."Ratchet said.

"So, We're just gonna go help jack and miko finish Their- " Bulkhead tried to finish but got interrupted.

"Without my supervision?! You want them to be right, Don't you? Then Watch a master at work! " Ratchet said in a creepy psycho scientist way.

"Control freak" Miko said.

* * *

**(A/N:Starscream and sound wave)**

"We've lost sight of them, Sound wave, Why aren't you tracking them? "Starscream said.

There was a beeping coming from sound wave.

"What? What is it? "Starscream said.

Sound wave should an image on his face of the destroyed space-bridge as he pointed a decepticon signal.

"A Second Decepticon life signal?" Starscream crossed his arms and turned away for a few second " but skyquake is the only sleep buried in this area." starscream said.

Starscream turned back and takes another close look " The side of our destroyed space-bridge, You're not telling me that life signal Belongs... To megatron?" Starscream said with a wondering question.

"B-b-but he was microns from the detonations point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!"Starscream said with an ordering voice.

Sound wave kept the coordinates on as he was beeping with the location on his face.

"Oh, What am i saying? O-of course this " Starscream chuckles" Must be investigated. If lord megatron is up there, I Shall bring him home. Remain here and monitor the outcome. When skyquake snuffs prime's spark, i must bear witness."Starscream said as he jumped off the canyon cliff and transformed into his jet mode, as he took flight into the sky toward outer space.

Sound wave plays the audio "_ must bear witness _" of star scream voice as sound wave look down at his chest and allowed his chest piece come off turning to lazer beak as lazer beak followed star scream into space.

* * *

**(A/N: Agent fowler )  
**

"Tango 6 Alpha To central command. We're picking up transmissions originating from unidentified technology, possibly hostile. We are moving to investigate." The man said.

"Negative, Tango 6 alpha. This is special agent william fowler intercepting. Strike your reports from the records and provide origin coordinates. I'll take it from here. "Fowler said as he flew through the path between the canyon walls.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobots, Tilldawn and Skyquake And Fowler)  
**

Mystic, Bee and optimus prime were driving as fast as they could as skyquake kept up with them by running on his two feet.

"Can he give up already, he has to be running low on energon by now" Mystic cried as she was getting tired of being chased by the big ariel brute. as she was following bee. but optimus was no where in sight as mystic just followed along whatever her father or bee had planned.

Bee and mystic drove and turning as they both saw a dead end as they drives, only to transformed out of their vehicle mode and ran to the canyon wall as they both stopped.

Skyquake makes his way to bee and mystic as stops " It will be a shame to crush you and the sparkling, bug, But it is my duty" Skyquake said as there were truck horns coming from behind skyquake as skyquake turned around firing his turrent at optimus, bee and mystic ran to the side.

Optimus transformed and rolled onto his back as he was taking a few bullet shots as while optimus fulled rolled onto his feet and jumped, turning his servo into a fist and giving skyquake a punch into the chest as skyquake fell into the wall of the canyon.

"Excellent Strategy, Bumblebee" Optimus said.

"You the master with plans uncle bee, that was great " Mystic cheered with giving bee a hug as bee returned the hug.

"Are you alright, mystic" optimus asked as he patted mystic helm gentle.

"I think i might have broken my hand but im fine, i did get a good punch on him though but i think his brute face did a number on my hand" mystic smiled at her father as she was rubbing her right servo.

Skyquake tried to get up with his grunting and groaning as he manage to pull himself off the canyon wall and fall face first into the ground. he open his orange optics and stood up as he swung his hand claw optimus truck window optimus stumbled back as mystic glares at skyquake and growls.

"Skyquake, Stay Down" Optimus said as he curled his servo fingers into a fist and punched skyquake hard int he face as skyquake fell over onto the ground as optimus stood up.

A jet came flying through as optimus looked up as so did bee and mystic glaring at the sky.

"Fowler?" Optimus said

"Great, just what we need, Fowler to come and give Skyquake what he needs " Mystic said with a low growl.

Skyquake looked at the jet passing by, as he smirks and his orange optic glowed as it shot a laser tot he jet to scan

Optimus put the com link up to agent fowler" Agent fowler fall back" Optimus said.

Agent fowler jet was scanned by skyquake, only for fowler jet to go haywire and electric crackling sounds from inside the jet shocked fowler as he moved his arm away.

Skyquake finished and completed his Alt form as he stood up and ran as he transformed and flew off.

Tilldawn found her opportunity and stood up, to show her else, Optimus bee and mystic saw the new femma bot, as she transformed and turned into her jet mode and flew after skyquake.

"You guys take a break, Leave sky boy here to me" Tilldawn said.

Skyquake flew beside fowler "Well, i'll be a bald eagle" Fowler said as he spoted skyquake be side him.

"Air Superiority achieved" Skyquake said he began firing at optimus, bee and mystic.

"Oh no you don't "Till dawn said as she flew up beside Skyquake and rammed into him, knocking him tot he other side as she began to fire her bullets at skyquake.

Bee, optimus and mystic transformed as tilldown got knocked down by skyquake as he began to take flight once again and flew off firing his bullet at the three autobots who drove off.

Fowler came from behind as he was firing his ammunition off at skyquake" Stealing plans for a classified military aircraft will not be tolerated on my watch."Fowler said.

Skyquake moved behind agent fowler, as tilldawn has gotten back on her feet and aimed her sniper rifle up at skyquake, as she fires missing the shot. Skyquake fires six missiles from the missile hatch at fowler as fowler looked at his screen to see six heat seeking missiles "He seekers" Fowler said.

Fowler flew through the canyon to a dead end as he flew up as six missiles hit the canyon walls " i still got it."Fowler said.

* * *

**(A/N: Starscream and megatron)**

Starscream flew through the rubble of space bridge pieces, as star scream scanned the area. "No one could have survived this."Starscream sighed.

"As i suspected- Faulty sensors, the last thing i need now are rumors that megatron is still-"Starscream was almost finished speaking as he heard megatron groan.

Starscream would gasp as he jump over to the body of megatron and floated by him.

"Megatron" Starscream said as he placed his hand on megatron chest.

Megatron lead up fast and grabs starscream shoulder as starscream gasped as megatron groans.

"But how?" Starscream asked as he looked down at the dark energon keeping megatron alive.

"Ah, Dark energon. everyone believes you are deceased. Who am i to disappoint them... Master?" starscream said leaning down on megatron.

Starscream moved his servo as he wrap his finger around the dark energon, only to yank it out of megatron chest as megatron raised his head and groans as his red optics goes out and his head fell over to his side as megatron went into stasis coma.

" And this time, Stay dead!" Starscream said as he pushed megatron away.

The sound of lazer beak was hear by starscream who was admiring the dark energon as he looks around, putting the dark energon behind him as he saw laser beak.

"Sound wave if you are listening, i have found lord megatron, and he is...unwell." Starscream moved the dark energon infront of his as lazer beak moved to his front as starscream moved the dark energon crystal behind his backa gain.

"We must transport him to the sickbay immediately." Starscream said with caution.

* * *

**(A/N: To the autobots, Tilldawn, fowler and Skyquake)  
**

Optimus, bee and mystic raced to get away from skyquake firing as tilldawn appear infront of the autobots and fires her missiles into skyquake, only to push him back at bit.

One of tilldawn missiles bounced off of skyquake as it slammed down behind optimus causing him to flip as he transformed and fell as bee was getting shot and mystic spun around and drove off to optimus as she transformed and stood beside optimus.

Tilldawn was firing her jet bullets at skyquake as skyquake has no attention on shooting the femma behind him as he was to busy shooting bumblebee.

Bee drove up on a dusty hill ramp as he drove into mid-air as he transformed and ran on top of the canyon cliffs as skyquake flew into the air over bee and turned around as he began to fire at bee.

Bumblebee jumped off the other edge of the canyon cliffs as he jump on top of a lower cliff that was connected to the side of the wall and jumped again, as he landed on the wing of skyquake.

Skyquake would tilt left and right, and ram bee into the side of the canyon wall, as tilldawn saw bee on skyquake as she stopped and flew down onto the stop of the cliff of the canyon as she watched and waited.

"Agent fowler we require immediate assistance." Optimus com-linked fowler.

mystic growled not liking fowler assistance but she had to deal with it with her arms crossed.

Bee would be holding onto skyquake as skyquake tries to get bee off him, Bee would punch a hole into skyquake flight circuits causing skyquake to grunt and lose control, as bee buzzed " Any time fella, ground floor's coming fast."Fowler said as be jumped off of skyquake and landed on fowler jet. "Happy Landing 'con" Fowler said.

Agent fowler let up as bee jumped off of fowler jet and landed on the ground as bee ran to the edge of the cliff to see if skyquake was down for the count.

Skyquake would fall from the sky as he crashed landed on the ground hard but he somehow manage to survive, as he stood up weakly and injuried badly, Tilldawn had transformed and landed infront of skyquake, allowing her to raise her sniper rifle up to skyquake neck, as she pulled her trigger and the blue light of the lazer from her sniper shot through skyquake curcuits and energon vains in skyquake neck.

Skyquake has went offline for good as tilldawn sighs in relief, as she turned and head over to bee, optimus and mystic.

"Had skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today" Optimus said

Sound wave had watched the three autobots including the new ariel bot as well as sound wave transformed and flew off.

Tilldawn didn't get time to introduce herself as she followed the autobots through a portal that has open up and closed behind her, optimus prime, bumblebee and mystic.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

Mystic ran through to ratchet as she told ratchet what happen, he began to repair her right hand. Tilldawn examine the autobot base and found she was among friends

Bulkhead and arcee saw the new arrivel come into the autobot base "So who the newbi " Arcee asked

Optimus looked at tilldawn while tilldawn was dazing off in her own world of destraction while she was admiring the autobot base.

"excuse me, we never caught your name, but i'll go first im mystic prime " mystic introduced herself to tilldawn as she tugged light on tilldaw arm to get her attention.

"Oh, im sorry i didn't mean to get distracted, I'm tilldawn, i was the one two contacted you two days ago, My com-link was scatted and all i could make out was a bunch of static. " Tilldawn said in a polite way with her bowing her head.

"I was also trained under blurr, he taught me how to take my time when im firing my weapons. i saw your fight against skyquake before i interfer, i just couldn't take it since there was a sparkling caught in the middle" Tilldawn explained.

"We'll tilldawn, i am optimus prime, over there is our medic Ratchet, our scout bumblebee, you already meet my sparkling mystic" Optimus said as he done their introductions.

"I'll show you around Tilldawn "Mystic said as she grab tilldawn hand with her good servo and pulled tilldawn to move as tilldawn smiles and follows the young white sparkling.

Few minutes later and mystic was still putting the tour of the base around with tilldawn.

Bumblebee was getting repairs by ratchet.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but you performed admirably." Optimus said proudly

Bee walks out off decamutation pod as he was buzzing in his speaking terms.

There was honking coming from bulkhead and arcee as they have return from picking up miko jack and raf.

" aha-ha-ha There you are! "Ratchet said as he head over to them.

Arcee and bulkhead had stopped with tires screeching as jack got off and miko and raj got out of bulkhead as the two autobots transformed.

"Well? how were my- uh, our projects recieved? " Ratchet asked.

"We'll " Raf said as he, miko and jack looked at eachother and remembered.

"Miss nakadai, what planet would that be" Judge ask

Miko project was a planet of cybertron with cybertron moon " Um...Cybertron?"Miko answered as the metal ball of cybertron fell off its string.

"It's...large.. but is it operational? "judged asked.

jack turn it on as it started to go crazy with a spinning saw as it bounced and turned around leaving indistinct shouting.

there was electical buzzing coming from raf project " i hesitate to ask but, Huh, is it active?"

Raf stepped aside as he moved his right arm out infront of him, as he held a remote and hit the start button as the metal volcano erupted with a beam into the school ceiling and through the roof.

"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honors." Ratchet said with disappointed anger as he grumbled" Absolutely no gratitude see if i help them" Ratchet said as he walks away to do his bussiness.

Bee would buzz to optimus prime as optimus looks at bee.

"Indeed, bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from ratchet path.

Mystic finished the tour of the autobot base with tilldawn as tilldawn rubbed her helm as she had gotten a helm ach from mystic talking. as tilldawn saw arcee and bulkhead and the humans, she decided to move away from mystic to introduce herself to the other two autobots.

* * *

**(A/N: Decepticon Warship)  
**

"The troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing lord megatron into stasis. Let us hope that our master pulls through." Starscream said.

Megatron laying on the sick berch as he had cords over his body with the computer beeping to show that his life still on track and for megatron to heal in his recovery stasis.

Starscream and sound wave had left the sickbay, leaving megatron alone to recover, starscream had gone to his position as leader while megatron is in stasis, as for sound wave he still has not gotten the image of the white sparkling out of his mind.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base) **

Optimus has sat down to rest his body as mystic came over to him and sat down on his lap, while she layed her head against her father trucked window chest that cover his matrix.

"Father, did i do well in the battle against skyquake" Mystic asked as she yawns tiredly, as it been 6 years since she had slept on her father chest. Optimus would wrap his arms around her, keeping her protected and close to his chest.

"You did well, my sweetspark, now get some sleep, you gonna have a big day ahead of you" Optimus said as mystic nodded and finally fell asleep against her father chest, as she was listening to her father spark.

Ratchet was over at the computer, going through the records of sky raven, as he shook his head, having no record of who sky raven was, As Ratchet gone over Sky raven parents and came across something of VioletRay.

"Optimus, After Snowramp death against the decepticons, Violetray had given birth one of the cybertron hospital buildings and it turned out that it is the same one sky raven was born in as well.

"Any idea how old sky raven is, Ratchet" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Sky raven should be between the ages of 18 million years to 20 million years old. He has the same bloodline as mystic and as my guess is Violetray hid mystic in her very weak state after giving birth to mystic" Ratchet said.

Tilldawn looks at ratchet" Violetray, as in the decepticon Violetray, I heard about her, of course before she went to our side, her oldest son Sky raven i knew him since i was a sparkling." Tilldawn couldn't help but interrupt their conversation.

"Can you tell us more about sky raven" Optimus asked.

Tilldawn nodded her head. "And i know where he is located at" Tilldawn added .

* * *

**I'm gonna stop it there, Because i'm gonna put the rest of it in the Secret chapter.**

**We'll Here it is, The chapter everyone been waiting for, There will be a another poll up, For the arrival of Dreadwing, two new Transformers coming into the chapter. One more autobot and no i dont mean smokescreen. but i will be a spoiler alert for this one autobot, It is Sky raven, The new decepticon that will be coming with dreadwing will be put in to a poll but the poll wont be up any time soon when megatron is awake then i'll put the poll up but for then enjoy and have fun.**

**Look like Tilldawn knows more about this rogue bot then everyone thought they knew.**

**We'll it turn out mystic has a sibling, there will be more about this in the secret chapters. Tilldawn and mystic plus arcee are gonna have a blast together.  
**

**So review on what you think. My best guess is when i get my laptop charger i will be back on and writing for the six chapter i owe you but for now i'm gonna have to wait.**

**I Do Not Own Transformers Prime Characters or the Episodes.**

**I Own the Orginial Characters of Mystic and TillDawn.**

**P.S: IF you wish to have your Transformer Character put into the Story, It can be either An autobot, Decepticon, Cyber-human or a regular human.**


	12. Truth, Run, Uncle, Dream and Scared Dad

**This chapter take place right after Student and master. I had this planned out just right on getting it done on the last chapter because it bugged the Whole scrapping night out of me, and i didn't sleep at all. I actually laid in bed thinking what i could add into the Student and master, and since i finished it i though i make this secret chapter a second part to the show.**

**Anyways. Still no charger for laptop and i only got a few hours on here anyways so, Lets get on with the story already.**

**I Do Not Own Any Transformers Prime Charaters.**

**I Only Own Transformers Prime Original Characters Mystic And TillDawn.**

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot Base) **

It was very early in the morning around 5:00, the sun is still raising slowly over the autobot base, the bird where already chriping. All the autobots beside the sleeping sparkling mystic and optimus was unaccounted for. Optimus has walked to mystic room and opened it. He was carring his sleeping sparkling in his arm as he walks to her berch.

mystic was still sleeping after optimus has set her down in her bedroom berch to let her sleep on, only for optimus to head to Tilldawn, Ratchet and the other autobots. As optimus left her room, mystic woke up and followed him secretly and silently, only to listen in to their conversation.

" So huh, Tilldawn how do you know VioletRay and SnowRamp" Bulkhead asked.

"When i was a sparkling around four to five million years old, My mother Daygazer and my father SolarBlade introduced me to Snowramp and the Femma bot who used to be a decepticon earned her ranks here in the autobots named Violetray. I hid myself from the two strange bots behind my mother and father as they introduced their son Sky raven. He looked sorta like his mother but his colors were more like black as oil in a earth vehicle. But he did have a bit of red in his arms though." Tilldawn Explained.

"Hmm, Is there any reason for Violetray not to be here but to live in the all spark, Tilldawn" Ratchet asked as tilldawn sighs with her head nodded.

"When I turned 14 and Sky raven he was only two year older then me still he turned 16, I was in the academy and so was sky raven, You could say me and him were the best ariel bots there were, Me and him knew how to work as a team, you could say i watched his back more then he watched mine. I heard that Sky raven mother was pregnant with another sparkling on that day i knew i wasn't going to see sky raven anymore, because he talked about wanting to go rogue because he had a lot of family issues with his father and mother" Tilldawn said.

Bee began to buzz as tilldawn didn't know what bumblebee just said.

"What did bee say? "Tilldawn asked clueless.

"Bumblebee said what type of family issues" Ratchet answer and said bee's question.

"I don't know really, Sky quake just grew distance from me and the only time i saw him was on the street of cybertron, when he walks pass i would try to stop and say hi to him and he would just disappeared" Tilldawn said.

And? "Arcee asked.

"The next day the war had came to us, I had to help evacute most of the cybertronians away to the space shattle for the cybertronian to get away, including the autobots, i noticing there was one autobot left, walking to us weakly and leaking a lot of energon, i ran to her and found out it was violetray, she was shot in the stomach where she was pregnant, i though she might of lost the sparkling but when i looked, the sparkling wasn't there, it was still somewhere around cybertron, i was gonna go find it but violet said no and her optic's, they just went black. the next thing i knew she had gone to the all spark. I told the autobots to take the space shutter off cybertrion and i ran to find snow ramp, when i found him... We'll lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight for anyone optics to see" Tilldawn told them as she lower her head with her light pink optics dimmed.

"Man, a bot torn by pieces, that one sight that is not pretty, if that is correct" Bulkhead said to tilldawn.

Tilldawn had nodded her head " When i saw sky raven come back from his travels, i knew he would get the message, but i didn't figure that me and him were gonna get capture." Tilldawn stopped.

"Tilldawn, you said you knew where Sky raven is, can you put the cooridents in for us" Optimus said.

"I wish i could sir, I took me nine days to get here sir, All i can say is that Sky raven is gonna have to find a way to get out of the scrap hole prison filled with Decepticon soilders. "Tilldawn said.

The autobots never notice mystic listening it to Tilldawn and the others conversation as they heard a familiar engine revving as they turn and saw mystic in her farrier 458 vehicle mode as she held her break down and began to move the gauge up as it was going pass 150 as she released the break, as she drove off in full speed, with burn rubber markings on the ground as till dawn watched the white sparkling drive off.

"Sweet spark, Wai-"Optimus was going to go after mystic but was stopped by Arcee.

"Optimus, Sir i know you want to get your daughter but please let her be for a while, But may i asked, how old is mystic? "Tilldawn said with a question.

"She 10, 10 million years old, i found her crying under a lot of rubble from a building when Cybertron went dark" Optimus said.

"she already 10 its been 10 years since cybertron went dark, no is that, so i have to be..."Tilldawn finally realized who the sparkling as she looks back at the direction the young sparkling went.

"You are dismissed tilldawn, you welcome to go anywhere you want" Optimus said as he sat down, only to worried about his sparkling.

"Thankyou optimus prime, i'll let you know if i remember anything else " Tilldawn said as she goes outside the base and on top of the mountain that the base is inside. " It seems i have found your sibling, Sky raven, you daughter Snowramp, and Violetray. I promise i'll protect her until you get here sky raven" Tilldawn said to her self as she look at the clouds, only to get distracted how white the clouds are.

* * *

**(A/N: To mystic , Soundwave and the autobot base)**

She had drove passed the town called jasper, as she gotten onto concert roads, only to drive through the grassy mountains as she came to a stop with her tired screeching, she transformed into her normal form and walked through the forest, toward the lake, the only place she had found peace and used to hang around with her uncle cliff jumper. she stops at the water and sat down with a sigh.

Little did mystic know, she was being watched by the decepticon, A familiar decepticon, as he had his com-link down, only for this decepticon, he stayed hidden, and watched the white sparkling. He knew something about her was familiar.

Mystic would rub her pure white optics and spoke " So my mother was violetray and she died when i was born. and after hearing my father snowramp and what happen to him, I d-dont know what to do anymore uncle cliffjumper "mystic pulled her knees up as she began to cry energon from her optics with her head set down on her knee and she hugged her knees tightly.

"it's so hard accepting this uncle cliffjumper, i wish you were really here with us, you always seem to know how to make me feel better." Mystic spoke to herself with energon tears falling from her eyes.

Laser beak had left familiar bot and flew to mystic, as the familiar decepticon came out of hiding and turned out to be sound wave, She didn't pay attention as she looked over to her side, Laser beak would land beside her and look at her.

Mystic gasp and stood up as she moved back "Can't you decepticon ever learn to leave me alone " She cried still having energon tears falling.

Sound wave didn't say anything as he looks at her, only for sound wave to move his hand out, while lazer beak transformed back onto sound wave chest.

"What do you want sound wave" Mystic asked as sound wave beeped and began showing picture of Mystic mother on sound wave screen.

Mystic watched as she fell to her knees, only for her to cry more. "i-is this some joke, just by showing me what my mother looks like, what are you, her stalker " She asked as sound wave shook his helm, as he placed an audio of Violetray "_ Sound_ wave _my little brother, big sister will be here for you always_" sound wave ended the audio as the sound my violetray was sweet, caring and loving.

"so you my uncle, sound wave?" mystic asked as he nodded his head.

"Do you know who killed my father and mother" Sound wave nodded as he played megatrons and starscream voice.

Mystic grew angry " Starscream will pay for destroying my mother and father, but i can take my anger out of megatron, can i" She asked.

Sound wave shows a live video feed of megatron in the sick bay of the decepticon warship, as mystic watched and gasped, as she was more shaken by the minuted, sound wave walked to her and wrapped his skinny arms around her as he played another audio feed of violetray "_soundwave, my little brother, take my sparkling, please make sure no decepticon will ever find her, i trust one of the autobots to find her when they hear her cry. and when she older and you have seen her once again, please do not harm her, my silent little brother, let her fight against the decep-_" End of audio feed as sound wave hold his pure white niece close to him.

Mystic heard the audio feed and cried more into sound wave after a few hours she knew the autobots were gonna get worried as she let go of sound wave and she smiles

" Thanks soundwave but i think you should go back to the decepticons, i'll be fine by myself, plus i think all the autobots beside ratchet gonna be searching for me anyways " Mystic said as sound wave nodded, he touched mystic forehead as he sent a special com-link coordinates that can be found between him and mystic as she smiles.

"Soundwave, don't think i'll join the decepticons, just because you found me again" Mystic smiles as sound wave nodded and transformed as he took off into sky quickly and fast, as mystic turned around and sat down by the lake with her knees up against her chest.

"uncle cliffjumper, my life is so screwed up, what can i do, i really wish i knew" she lays down on the ground as she was curled up in a ball, with her optics covered by the metal slates that seemed to be like eye lids as she had finally fell asleep.

She dreams of her in a white room, as she looks around and spoke " Hello " her hello echo through out the white room, as she felt a medium size servo on her shoulder as she turned, seeing the red autobot with a missing horn" uncle cliff jumped" she said.

"Hey kid, long time no see, huh kinda cozy in the all-spark, behaving for acree and prime " Cliff jumper said as she hugs cliff jumper tightly

"Oh uncle cliff jumper, there so much you missed, and i mean soo much" She cried as cliff jumper hugged her back "Hey kid, i haven't missed anything, you been telling me a lot and you still do, heck i watch over you and the autobots. Hey mystic, i also met your parents, they're pretty cool and they're happy for you to have optimus prime as your father, and their glad that your older brother isn't here and that sound wave isn't going to hurt you." Cliffjumper said as mystic nodded.

"Mystic, do you know why your so special, why you were born with those beautiful pure white optics and with the pure white armor" cliffjumper asked with a serious tone.

"no i do not, i been having vision of alpha trion as well" Mystic said.

"Maybe these two bots can help you, Cliffjumper stepped aside, as he revealed a Femma bot that was a violet purple, her eyes were green as she looked like a Ariel , And beside her was a Tall whitish-gray with blue eyes as he looked like a vehicle bot named snowramp,as she stood there, not know who he was that stood beside the only one she recongized.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Mystic said as she was tearing up with energon tears in her pure white optics.

"Yes, its us, my winter sparkling"Violet said with her sweet, caring and loving voice as she knelt down, as mystic ran into her arms only to hug her tightly, finally getting to meet her parents as she was scared a bit but happy at the same time.

"My you had grow so big, we are very sorry we missing seeing you grow up for so long" Snowramp said as he rub my helm as mystic cried.

"Listen sweetheart, we do not have much time, we came here to see you but when you meet your brother, he will tell you everything about us... i understand my little silent brother showed you a lot about me but sometimes pictures do not tell a whole story. Yes starscream has kill your mother and megatron has gotten to me... but you are very special and any decepticon will try to take you away from the autobots... you have a wonderful gift and... you will know when it happens."Violet and Snowramp said as they were taking turn speaking.

Mystic nodded as she walks away from her parents as she watched them dissappeared with the last six words of " I love you our sweet winter sparkling" Mystic look at cliff jumper as he patted my helm as he said " Take care of the autobots for me, we will meet again that i can promise, cya mystic and hope the all-spark guide you " Cliff jumper said as he disappeared.

Mystic has woken up from her slumber, as she felt herself on the berch of the sickbay area, as she looks around and saw herself on left support as she was wondering what happen after she fell asleep outside by the lake, as she sat up with a low groan as she looked down and saw her father, optimus servo on hers as she smiles knowing he was worried for her.

She thought " Optimus is my father and nothing can change that, he's mine and my only father who has raised me, who has taken care of me and protected me, and kept me hidden from the decepticons for a long time, now its time for me to stand up and start protecting my family" She smiles as she move her other servo over her father servo as he waken up and smiles at mystic.

Optimus has gave mystic a tight hug.

"Thanks the all-spark your alive, i though i had lost you mystic" Optimus said with worried.

"I'm fine daddy, i didn't mean to run off like that, after what i heard of my mother and father, i- "She tried to speak as the autobots ran over to see mystic awake as she watches, only ratchet stayed where he was at as she smiles.

"Daddy, i want to learn how to use blaster, i want to find out what blaster i can used, and i want to be treated like an autobot, but also treated like your daughter" Mystic asked and looked at optimus with her pure white optics.

Optimus widen his royal blue optics in the change mystic went though so quickly for being out for a half the day, even ratchet looked over with a shock look on his face and so did the autobots. They knew mystic was being serious but why was she being serious so much.

"I'll see what i can do " Optimus said, as mystic smiled big as she sat up on the berch and thought" once im off this sickbay berch, i wont go back to that crying, weak bot i used to be, once im off this sickbay berch i will be strong, i will fight, i will stand my ground i will hold the title as Mystic Prime" She thought to her self as she jumped off the berch.

Optimus was walked mystic over to ratchet, as ratchet bend down and place an autobot insignia on her chest as he used a torch to melt the metal into her armor as it was once done, he stood up and gone back to bussiness.

* * *

**So Finally mystic getting some answer, but now there a problem her uncle cliff jumper and her parents came to her in a dream, because they heard her and they knew she need their help. Now that mystic knows she has a gift that she must find out what it is. She also found out that Sound wave is her uncle, Crazy right a decepticon who works for Megatron and starscream, is an uncle to the Pure white Sparkling who has choosen to be a Full Fledged Autobot.**

**I know the story went abit crazy and not telling how mystic got to the autobot base, but she was having her dreams so she didn't bother to ask question how she got there.**

**Do you think Mystic will destroy Starscream and megatron after she found out who killed her birth parents. Or will mystic follow the path of a prime and not bent on revenge.**

**Has Ratchet finally lighten up a bit that mystic has changed right after her dream she had, And the meeting of her Beloved uncle Sound wave, who has actually been promised to look after her if any decepticons ever take her aboard the Warship.**

**Tilldawn did explain a lot on her time as a sparkling to the day cybertron went dark from what she can remember.**

**Find out next time. Review on what you think. **


	13. Scrapheap

**I switched sky raven from the time he suppose to arrive with dreadwing, im gonna have another autobot following dreadwing into season 2, Sky raven will appear when breakdown and knockout shows up, I know it's two soon but if you count the chapter as days then you can see why im bring sky raven in so early is one he needs to get to his sibling as fast as possible and two he has to choose a side really fast if he ever gonna protect his sibling.**

**I Think is amazing to bring Sky raven in early though that way, the autobot's wont have problems with the decepticons, plus starscream and megatron.**

**Once i get to episode 22 "Stronger, Faster" that's when i will post the poll, and i'll do the same thing i did last time, there of the Ariel decepticon i have choosen are listen in my profile, you can read them before the poll is put up and you can decided when the poll is up, Do not tell me who you are voting for because i want it to be a suprise.**

**Alright, I'm gonna start off where Sky raven is and he will be showing up in the next episode of 3 "Con Job".**

**Yes i know that when wheeljack appeares and i think i have found my Couple, mystic may be young but her Secret chapter is gonna be a surpise. **

**Woot.**

**Anyways To the story, Placing Sky raven Story line of how sky raven gonna get out of the Decepticon Prison ship in now for this episode.**

* * *

**(A/N: With Sky Raven)**

Miles and miles away from earth, on the half way part of the galaxy was a moving ship, that was very far from dark cybertron. This ship wasn't a normal autobot Ship it was a Decepticon Prison ship that held almost all the rogues and autobots that came or fought in the war.

There was one male bot that sat in the shadows on his cell, his armor was black with a hint of red, his optics were orange as they glowed in the shadows, he jet wings were straight out almost cover the middle and bottom of the wall he was leaning on, his left leg was straight out as his right knee was standing up with his right foot against the flooring under him, as he set his right arm on his right knee, The rogue's and autobots in their other cells didn't like him very well, he was more of a mystery.

The only thing he had going in his mind, was his friend Tilldawn who he hopped she would find his sibling, He knew his sibling wasn't dead because he could feel it, one of the autobots spoke" Hey, you, the one in the shadow " the autobot said and looked around as he looked at the bot who was talking with his orange optics.

"Why do you hide in the shadows, your as black as you can be, no need to hide" The autobot said, as the rogue bot leaned out of the shadows and smirks.

"If i were you, i advise you to shut your mouth autobot, When i get out of here, i am going to find my friend and My sibling" He said leaning back into the shadows.

The other autobots and rogues brusted out laughing but the autobot who spoke was not laughing because he didn't get the joke that came from the rogue bot who hide in the shadows.

"Hey, what's you name, they call me smokescreen" Autobot said with a smile.

"Sky Raven, you better remember it Smokescreen because this is gonna be your last day seeing me" Skyraven only said to words and looked away, as he waited for the right.

The decepticon soldier made their way to sky raven cell as he stood up and walks to the cell door, as Decepticon slide it open, Sky raven raised his servos as grabbed both decepticon heads and slammed them together as he tossed smokescrean a letter" Don't read it until im gone " Sky raven said as he ran off, knocking each decepticon who was in his path over onto the ground as he made his way to the desk, as he grabs the wing grapples that where over his wings as he unlockes them and jumped off the desk as he transformed into a human vehicle mode and flew off.

The commotion inside the prision raised as they rogues and autobots though it was a joke that sky raven was gonna break out but now they believed him and so did smoke screen.

* * *

**(A/N:With Bee And Bulkhead)**

Bee and bulkhead were at the arctic, as it was below normal freezing tempertures as bulkhead taps the scanner as he walked.

Bee would buzzed at bulkhead.

"No, We're not there yet, But it should be just past this ridge, bumblebee" Bulkhead said.

Bulkhead and bee would jump and slide down the slippery slopes to land on the ground.

"I don't get it, These reading are off the meter" Bulkhead said shaking the scanner.

Bee turned and buzzed as he waved his hand to bulkhead.

* * *

**(A/N: At** **base) **

Bulkhead and bee both were corded with the defrosting, as bulkhead grabs one of the cords and pulled it off with a sigh.

"I told you Doc, We're fine." Bulkhead said as he stood pulling the other cord off.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure. you know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage."Ratchet said.

"Ratchet have you learned anything more about our arctic find? " Optimus asked.

"Not yet, The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid" ratchet said.

The ice on the pod has already began to melt as the sound of scrapping and crawling started to come from the pod. As something was hitting the pod from the inside denting it as it broke free.

Mystic started to have the shivers on her back as she looks around, knowing she has a bad feeling.

Ratchet was punching in the coordinates as he starts the ground bridge, mystic didn't bother to asked if she could go, as she leaned on the wall.

"Arcee and i will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our arctic find."Optimus said.

" You want to come mystic?" acree asked

Mystic shook her head, she knew she would get lost in a white area since she is pure white from her armor to her optics.

"No thanks, anything that has to due with pure white that can blend in with me, i be lost in a nano-click " Mystic said

"Suit yourself" ARcee said with a shrug as she and optimus head through the ground bridge together.

"Only until your sensors sound, Remember, Once your core Temperature drops into the blue zone system failures aren't likely- They're imminent." Ratchet said as he handed them the temperature.

Bulk and bee drove in and stopped as jack, miko and raf got out. allowing bee and bulk transforming into the bots form.

"Miss us, Doc bot?" Miko said.

Ratchet groans "Shouldn't they be in school?"Ratchet asked.

" On Saturday? we have the whole weekend off to spend with you" Miko said.

" I wasn't expecting to carpool. what gives arcee" Jack asked as he walked toward her and stopped.

"Tag teem, jack, It's my turn for exploration duty" Arcee.

"You're not going mystic" Jack looked at mystic.

"Nope, blending into the snow i can be lost in within a nano-click" mystic said.

" Oh, Too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride, Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." Jack said with a convincing voice.

"Arctic Exploration duty"Arcee said.

"indoors where it's warm" Jack said as he walks away.

"The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow."Raf said.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, But the conditions are much to extreme, even for we autobots."Optimus stated.

" I...Understand"Raf said with a smile.

Mystic watches her father and aunt go to the ground bridge as they stopped and optimus turned around " But i will bring you back a snowball" optimus said with his mouth guard over his mouth.

"That would be awesome" Raf said excitedly.

Optimus and acree finally gone through the space-bridge to the arctic.

"Transport Complete" Ratchet said. as he went to shut down the ground bridge, it went into sparks and smoke as ratchet jumped. Leaving mystic to giggle at ratchet.

"By the allspark!Mystic did you tamper with the ground bridge controls?" Ratchet asked.

"Hey don't look at me, i haven't touched it yet" Mystic said with a truthful voice.

"So, what do you guys think we should do today?"Miko asked as bee began to buzz and move his hands like a video game controller

"Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!"Raf said as he followed miko and jack to the tv and games.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here! Now!" Ratchet order.

Bulkhead and bee listend as bee buzzed at raf with a shrugged.

Raf reached over to the video game while he was waving at bee as miko snatches it and hand jack the other controller.

"Prepare to be destroyed." miko said.

Jack groans " Yeah not really my thing, miko" jack said.

" Oh? Scared of losing? to a girl" Miko said in a sarcasms way.

jack sigh " Bring it" Jack said

"No mercy" Miko said.

they both began to play the video game as raf felt left out

Jack looked over to raf "Hey raf... you want to take on miko for me" JAck offered

"Nah, i have stuff to do" Raf said as he walks off to explore the base hallways.

Mystic stood there, against the wall, as she crossed her arms against her chest and relaxed.

"Hoo-yeah" miko said as they played.

Ratchet was trying to fix the ground bridge controls

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out."Bulkhead said.

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is down."Ratchet said.

bee buzzed.

"Optimus and arcee made it through just fine. It bring them back that concerns me, now, remove those panels chop-chop"Ratchet said.

raf was playing by himself as usual intimating wind blows "Temperatures sub-zero and dropping. Got to...Getback... " Said raf strained " To base" raf said while he pretend to be used by the wind.

Raf heard a metal clanking and so did mystic but it didn't bother her much. raf walks over to the large bolt and picked it up as clinking sound were heard and raf looked around. " hello" raf said as there was a loud clank coming from behind raf as he looked. raf stepped back and screamed as he tripped over something.

He looked up and saw a round head on four small feet as he jumped backward on his butt and cover his face. He would chuckle as it came close to him.

"Where did you come from?" raf asked

"The autobots never said anything about pets" Raf said as he stood up.

"You want to play fetch?" Raf asked as he held the bolt up as the little thing ran around in circles, Raf threw the bolt with a grunt as the little thing went after it "Good boy, Go get it" Raf said.

The little thing ran for it as it open it mouth and whirring as it jump up and shredded the bolt into dust and ate it.

"No don't eat that, you're gonna choke!"Raf said worried as it turned around and ran to him" Or not" raf said.

it rubs against raf leg as it wiring as he smiles heading back to the autobots.

"Ah come on. Come on. You want some?"Jack said as there was a crash.

"I..Your... Face!"Jack said as miko sighed with a pouty look. as the power would go out and come back on.

"Whoa! What the..?!" Jack said. "GReat Power failure."Jack said again.

" Aw, it wiped out our game" miko said as she stood up and tossing the remote on the couch.

"But" jack scoffed " I was winning!"Jack said as he followed her.

"Bummer" Miko said.

Ratchet pulled out one of the drives out from under the panels" We most definitely have a problem. " Ratchet said.

" But what could of have caused this? " Ratchet asked.

the power went in and out again" Or that" Bulkhead said.

"Might be the main grid, Hopefully, it isn't a substation malfunction" ratchet said.

Raf made it to the autobots with the little ball thing that walked beside him.

"Hey guys, look what i found" Raf said as it caught everyone attention, including mystic.

" Um, Raf that a Scraplet" Mystic pointed out.

Ratchet looked and yelled" We're busy! AAH!" Ratchet screamed.

Bulkhead, Bee and Ratchet all stepped back as they saw the scarplet in raf arms.

"Whoa! whoa! Whoa!" All three of them said, mystic had no idea what was going on, as they aimed their blaster at raf.

"Hey hey whats with you guys" miko said as both jack and miko jumped infront of raf.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!"Bulkhead said, as he was pointed at the scarplet in raf arms.

"What's a scraplet?"Raf asked.

"The thing your holding is a scraplet" mystic said.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of cybertron." Ratchet said.

"This?" Jack scoffed " Are you kidding me?" jack said.

"Your giant robots. scrappy here is... tenny and if you look, mystic isn't even afraid of them" miko said

"you have no idea opf the damage that teeny thing can do!" bulkhead said.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything."Raf said

The scarplet scanned the transformers but was unable to pick up mystic since she was no where in sight, as the scraplet began humming and whirring as it jumped out of raf hand and charged at bulk bee and ratchet.

Bee and bulk both fired at it as the scraplet pounced onto bee and started eating its way up bee leg. as bee fell over as he fight the scraplet to get off as bee tossed it off and raf with the scarplet with a crowbar acouple of times as jack stopped him.

"Whoa, easy there killer" jack said as raf was panting as raf gasp and ran to bee.

"Whoa. i did not see that coming" miko said.

" I'm sorry, bumblebee" raf said.

"uh anyone know where mystic went" jack asked as Mystic whistles as she was on top of the autobot base ceiling as they look up " well that answer my question" jack said and laughs.

" You think this is, i jumped when it went after bee, im staying up here until they are gone" Mystic said.

Bee buzzed at raf.

" is he gonna be okay" raf asked.

"Only a mesh wound, He'll live" Ratchet examined.

"Now do you believe me? All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal- especially living metal. " bulkhead said.

" We'll, bug squashed, game over, right?" jack asked.

"No. when it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. and i fear i know how they got in here" Ratchet said.

"The arctic pod" mystic said. "I knew i had a bad feeling about that thing once it came into the base, i'll never dis my instinct again" Mystic said.

" It's a trap- A Scraplet trap." Ratchet said.

"Uh, An emptu scraplet trap." Bulkhead said.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago. only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet said.

"Until we brought the thaw" Jack said.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch"miko said

"So...How many are we talking about?"Raf asked.

"Thousands. And the power Malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well underway" Ratchet said.

* * *

**(A/N: Optimus and Arcee)  
**In arctic optimus is climbing down a icy mountain as his autobot insignia started to beep.

" Arcee what's your status?" optimus said.

"my sensor's going off" arcee said com-linking back. " Guess we should call for pick up before things get chilly" Arcee said.

"optimus to base, core temperature reading have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground bridge" optimus said as he gotten static hissing.

* * *

**(A/N:Base)**

"Ratchet to optimus do you read me. we have a situation." ratchet said" the scarplets have gotten into the com-link system" ratchet said.

" If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap! "Ratchet said.

" I say we bug out of her and let them keep it!" Bulkhead said

Bee would buzz in agreement

Mystic jumps off the ceiling and landed beside ratchet.

"And leave my aunt and father in the arctic to turn into nothing but an ice statue!"Mystic said as she yelled at bulkhead and bee.

Everyone was surprise by mystic acting more like a leader.

"Mystic is right, Evacuation is not an option. if we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish" ratchet said.

" They... will" jack said.

"Bulkhead, you never run!" miko told bulkhead.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I Have" bulkhead said

"The pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first- fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, and i mean Nothing... not even you optics" Bulkhead explained.

"You have to let us help" jack said.

"We're not made of metal." raf said.

"Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us." miko said.

"Typically, i find you fleshiness, to be you least engaging quality.. but it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." ratchet said.

"Okay good" jack said."So we pair off- one bot, one human, I'll watch you back wile you repair the ground bridge with mystic help of course"

Mystic groan as she nodded her head at jack

"And we go on a bug hunt" Miko said pointing at bulk and bee.

Bulk and bee look at each other as bee buzzed.

"Oh boy" bulkhead said.

* * *

**(A/N:Arctic) **

Optimus and arcee were moving slower by the harsh wind pushing against them.

" Optimus to base, Do you read?" optimus said as arcee has fall down with a grunt.

Optimus would made his way to arcee and helped her up.

"Are you sure a nice long drive, wouldn't help? I hear miami beautiful this time of year" Arcee asked.

"The nearest temperate climate is too distance, arcee, Attempting to reach it would expand too much energy, and hasten the freezing process" Optimus said.

"until ratchet sendsmfor us- and he will- our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves" Optimus said

* * *

**(A/N:Base) **

"I get to be your body guard for once, how cool is that?!" Miko said as she carry a wrench.

Bulkhead would moved his body side to side and up and down with his blaster ready.

"Raf found the first one here, right? miko asked.

The power went out as bulk screamed so loud like a girl with a high- pitch as it started miko. as the power came back on.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?"Miko asked.

"No" bulk head said waving his hands " maybe" he turned away " Can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead turn to her after he spoked.

Miko nodded her head as she walks with bulkhead behind her as they turned around the corner, they hear clinking sound above them

" Take er easy bulkhead. just stay focused. everything gonna be-" miko said as bulk head fired as the clinking continues as bulkhead fired his cannon twice and one up in the cieling knocking a bunch of wires on his as he scream like a little girl again.

Bulkhead was screaming as he was saying lookout as she struggles in the cords around him.

" Okay wish i hadn't seen that. Bulkhead you're fine. It's just a bunch of cables" miko said

Bulkhead stopped screaming and looked at the cables.

"Oh, Right, Cables " bulkhead pulled the cable off him as a lot of scraplets fell on him as he screams once more.

On the other side of the base, Raf and bee were going around their corner as bee buzzed.

"Don't these things ever stop eating? " raf asked as raf ran on ahead with bee following.

The came across a air vent as they hear sound coming from behind where in the smaller air vent. as scraplet jump out with their teeth whirring.

as bee fired his blasters at them.

At the base with jack ratchet and mystic, as she help ratchet repair the ground bridge as she was learning how too.

" how's it going over there?"Jack asked.

" We repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the sentral conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receice power!" ratchet said as he slammed his fist into the flooring.

Jack heard alot of clinking sound as he turned around and look up " huh mystic. if your gonna jump i advise you not too, because they got the air gaint air vent cover near the cieling "Jack said letting mystic know as she looked up and saw the scraplets.

The scraplet scanned and spotted mystic and ratchet as they jumped down and flew toward them as jack swung his pipe into them.

"They fly?! You never said they could fly!" jack said as the scraplets flew pass him and tackled ratchet and mystic.

"Ahh get them off" mystic said as she fell to the ground.

"Ratchet! Mystic!" Jack said running over to them as he swung his pipe hitting the scraplet off of them as they tried to stand up and fall back ward because of the scraplets.

"The Fire extinguisher! "Ratchet recalled as jack ran and grabbed it as he spray the frozed liquid on the scraplet on that where around and on mystic and ratchet.

Bulkhead and bee came back to ratchet and mystic.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit we gonna need- Whoa!" bulkhead said as everyone looked up at the ceiling, as they saw so many scraplets.

Both bee and bulk got swarmed by scraplet as raf and miko ran to help. as they began to have problems, even mystic got swammed and began to feel like she wasn't going to make it.

* * *

**(A/N: Arctic)**

" Arcee, wake up. " optimus said as they both sat there.

Arcee shakes as she groans" just resting my eyes" Arcee said.

"The longer we remain alert, The londer we remain alive."Optimus said.

"What do you suggest?" Arcee asked.

"Wait. How about a game" Arcee said.

"Let's play " Who screwed things up back at base? "arcee said.

" Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction." Optimus said.

"Caused by bulkhead" Arcee stated.

"Let's see. no com-link, Maybe even no power. the big lug probably tripped over a cord. he's never been to graceful. remember when we first arrived on earth and bulkhead walked into those power lines?" arcee chuckles" Who knew he could dance like that? and mystic wouldn't stop laughing, showning her beautiful smile with her pure white optic. I see her as my own child"

"Bulkhead may be too large for this world. but his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone and mystic is and will always be a cheerful sparkling, even when she puts her mind to it" optimus said.

* * *

**(A/N:Base) **

Jack was freezing the last scraplet for now. as all four transformer were groaning .

"We get them all?" jack asked.

They hear whirring coming far from down the hall.

"Hardly, these were just scouts" ratchet said as bee buzzed.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulk asked.

" and if we allow ourselves to became their next meal, optimus and arcee will never make it home" Ratchet said.

Mystic was the worst out of them, as was leaking more energon then they though she was leaking, but somehow she managed to keep her self awake.

" we must get the ground bridge operational." ratchet said.

"the we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on earth" raf said.

"Why not back to the arctic?" Jack suggested. " we already know they don't do cold" Jack said.

"Sweet, one-stop shopping" miko said.

" due to the body mass of the scraplet, with sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact" Ratchet said.

"So think, ratchet. think. If the ground bridge is still down,there must be a breach in the energon fuel line" ratchet said.

Bee buzzed as he was to weak to get up, mystic was laying next to bulkhead, as she was having problems keeping herself awake.

" No good, ratchet, mystic not gonna make it if she don't get her patch up" Bulkhead said.

"And if weren't breaching, One of us could get back over there and fix it" bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" raf asked.

Jack, miko and raf were sneaking pass the scraplets.

"Remember were okay, we're not metal." jack mentioned.

Jack miko and raf spotted the breach "There the breach" jack said.

" come on, we have to work fast" jack said.

Back to the four autobots.

"So, if we get- when we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in" Bulk asked.

" Optimus and arcee will be freash meat, if we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave. we'll need bait." Ratchet said.

"Where are we gonna get bait?!" bulkhead asked.

"im still functional, i can be the bait " mystic said as she stood up weakly and in no condition to move.

" Absolutely not, your not damanged and in no condition to move anywhere, so i suggest you sit your tin can down and rest" Ratchet said.

"The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here

The scraplets flew to the four autobots as raf said " Their getting ready to feed" as the autobots were sitting ducks.

* * *

**(A/N: Arctic) **

"You know the worst part? after battling 'cons all these years- getting smacked down, shot at, blown up. This is how our lights go out?" arcee asked.

" Arcee, this may not be the finished that we had planned, but if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the all spark..." optimus said as arcee moved her servo to optimus as she placed it gently on his servo hand as optimus held her hand and looked at her.

" It's been an honor serving with you, optimus prime." Arcee said as optimus nodded.

* * *

**(A/N: Base & Arctic)**

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack said

"Fire it up" Miko said.

Ratchet stood up and pulled the ground bridge lever as it started it up.

As ratchet fell over "Bait huh" mystic thought as she took off running into the ground bridge portal, leading the scraplets.

She heard bee and bulk tried to stop her but failed.

Optimus saw the portal open as he knew there was hope. as mystic ran through the ground bridge with the scraplets following her the scraplet has tackled mystic through the portal.

Optimus helped arcee to the ground bridge portal to base as they grunt in frozen pain.

"Father get down! " mystic said as she fell into the snow, freezing the scraplet off her damaged, badly wounded body. as a lot of scraplets flung out of the portal toward arcee and prime as they frozed within a nano-second only to sound like metal balls hitting a metal wall off of optimus and prime.

Mystic stood up" um you welcome to come in but home kinda a mess right now father" she said as her body was still in no condition to move as she made her way back into ground bridge portal with optimus and arcee following behind.

within a few hours everyon was back to normal besides mystic who is getting alittle more energon put into her after the last 50 gallons of energon she lost.

"Report Bio-circuitry status" ratchet said.

" Levels are rising" jack said

"Excellent , Rafael, keep a close watch on bumblebees electro-pulse monitor." ratchet said

"Miko, Check bulkhead interface patch and mystic's as well" Ratchet said.

"It's steady" raf said.

"Looking good" miko replied witha thumbs up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend You saved quite a few lived today" optimus said

"It... Wasn't all my doing and mystic bravery " Ratchet said as he looks at mystic and the human kids.

" We're just fortunate that this infestation happened... on a saturday" Ratchet said leaning over

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong" Optimus said as he stood up to go see mystic in her room.

Miko screamed as she saw a spider.

"Scraplet?!"jack said.

"Spider! is it on me?!" miko yelled. as she dance around checking for the spider that was on her as she ran shrieking.

"Did she just scream like a little girl? "Bulkhead asked.

* * *

**We'll there you have it the first appearance of sky raven and after the secret chapter your gonna see him fly down with Wheel jack rust bug aircraft. And i don't mean sky raven actually sitting inside the wheeljack aircraft nope. **

**Anyways hope you like it and review on it. This one was a hard one.**


	14. Partners? Birthday

**I was planning to put mystic and Tilldawn together, since Tilldawn has no partner nor human, so im gonna see how these to react together.**

**I don't own Transformers Charaters**

**I own Mystic, Tilldawn and Sky raven.**

* * *

Optimus prime, mystic and the other autobots where back on their feet, tilldawn has returned from her patrols as she gotten a good look of the place that has been destroyed by scraplets.

"What happen here" Tilldawn asked.

"Scraplets" mystic replied.

"So what now, im sure the con's are up to their no good tricks again" Arcee said.

"Hmm, I been meaning to speak with you Tilldawn and mystic" Optimus said.

"Yes sir"Tilldawn said.

"What is it father" Mystic asked.

"I want you two to work as a team, and as team i mean together" Optimus said clearly.

"Of course sir. Working with the prime daughter is a great honor" tilldawn said with a smile.

" I understood father" Mystic turned away and head off to her room as she stopped. " Tilldawn, just because i'm the adoptive daughter of optimus prime, Doesn't mean i don't know who my birth parents are."mystic said with a cold shoulder as she head to her room and closed the door behind her.

"We'll this is dandy, Optimus today is mystic birthday, and the day she came to earth with you" Ratchet said.

"Hmm" Optimus nodded. " I will think of something to get for her" Optimus said.

"But don't forget, her parents also died on the day of her birth" Tilldawn reminded them as they nodded their head.

"Oh, Oh, i know, A family photo with us in it" Miko suggested.

"Thats a good idea miko, It would help mystic out a bit more when she knows she had us with her, Family and friends" Jack said.

The autobots nodded as ratchet started to work on a large camera as he finished setting it up, Everyone gather together as the humans were on their autobots shoulders as the camra snapped and formed a hologram photo of the autobots together, as ratchet took it and poked it placing cliffjumper in it and tilldawn adding skyraven, Snowramp and VioletRay in the photo as well, as optimus took the photo.

Optimus head to mystic room with the autobots and humans following them.

Mystic sat in her room alone, she knew it was her birthday and that she had turn 11 million years old as she sighs and a kncok on her door appear.

"Come in" Mystic said.

The door open as the autobots and humans said "Happy birthday" loud enough for her to hear as she smiles.

"Here this is from everyone, i know we aren't the long lost family you were hoping to find and we wanted you to have this to show you, that you will always be my sweetspark and everyone else sparkling, even if we aren't by energon or human blood." Optimus said with a smile handing her a photo with everyone including her birth parents and brother and cliffjumper.

Mystic smiles as she hug it tightly as energon tears formed down her face as optimus hugs her gently.

"Thankyou, Thankyou all "She cried with joy in her voice.

**(A/N: Next day)**

The next day came everyone was in their usually position, Tilldawn was waiting outside for me, mystic didn't like being teamed up with a ariel. As they transformed into their alts, as mystic drove off in full speed, leaving tilldawn in the dust.

Tilldawn coughed as she hit the boosters of her jet mode. Tilldawn took off into the sky as she managed to catch up to mystic.

"Hey slow down will you, mystic is there some where you need to be ?"Tilldawn asked.

Mystic hit her break as her tires screeched only for her to come to a halt. She transformed into her bot mode and looked up at tilldawn, who had stopped flying.

"Listen, i know father made you my partner. But get this straight, i'm not used, no, I have never been around any ariel bots in my life, i know you know my brother. But Please i beg you do not follow me everywhere i go. The place im going to is very special to me and it was my first birthday gift i have gotten last year by my uncle cliffjumper. and i like to keep it secret. so you can go an patrol everywhere else, but not where im going" Mystic said with a crystal clear voice as till dawn nodded her head.

Mystc transformed back into her white farrier 458 mode as she drove off into the distance and on to the concert road as she made her way to the forest with the lake as she transformed into her bot mode and sat down by herself infront of the lake.

Mystic looks at the photo she gotten from her birthday yesterday as she pulled her knees to her chest as she looks at the photo.

"I promise i will make starscream feel pain twice as much as he put me through. For you and mother, and i will make megatron pay for killing you father. i wont kill them but want to make them hurt a lot. "Mystic said as she smiles. as she heard humming as she turned her head and placed the photo down as she saw sound wave come out from behind the tree.

"Hello uncle sound wave" mystic said as sound wave pointed at the insignia on her chest "Oh this, i became a full fledged member of team prime, i had to deal with some scraplets so i got some scars somewhere, and optimus put me with the new autobot tilldawn as my new partner" mystic crossed her arms as sound wave patter her helm as she smiles.

"Sound wave was megatron angry when mother left the decepticon's "mystic asked as sound wave nodded.

"Is it the reason mom hide me from megatron so he doesn't know about me being mother daughter" Mystic asked as sound wave nodded once again in silence.

" Uncle sound wave, you're the only one i can talk to about this, i feel so much anger and hate but im also happy and having the time of my life " mystic sighs and lower her head.

Sound wave moved his hand under mystic chin and raised it up to level with her face with his as he waved his hand in silents " I guess your right i need to follow my spark not my mind. Oh did you hear i have an older brother, Sky raven. I'm hoping to meet him" Mystic said as sound wave stood there as he plays a audio from one of decepticon prison ships "_ Prisoner sky raven has escaped, he managed to out smart the guards and take flight into the galaxy_ " Audio ended as mystic stood there in shock.

"He escaped and now he coming here to find me" Mystic said as she heard a jet fly over her as she saw it was till dawn, mystc turned her head and saw sound wave gone.

"TillDawn what are you doing here i told you not to follow"mystic growled at her with a scolding look.

"I'm not allow to worried about my partner" Tilldawn said.

"Partner, Partner!? Listen here, father might of put us together, but we are far from being partners. You may had a history of partnership with my brother but you do not have one with me " Mysti said as she transformed and drove off as she head straight to base, as tilldawn stood there with shock and lower her head, as she shrugs and took flight following mystic to base.

Mystic has droved into base and transformed into her bot mode as she leans on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Where tilldawn mystic" Optimus asked.

"She followed me, so she be in here a few" Mystic replied as optimus trusted her words as tilldawn walked into the base just like mystic said.

"Hey, Ratchet need any help "mystic asked as she head over to him, Ratchet nodded as it caught everyone off guard as mystic was learning more of what ratchet doing then being around her so called partner.

* * *

**Im gonna end it there because want sky raven in here soo bad xD. Anyways Mystic had her birthday and she became 11 million years old. She didn't like optimus idea of putting her and tilldawn together as partners.**

**Mystic has started seeing sound wave more as her uncle since he listen to her and cheers her up when she is down.**

**Tilldawn get the feeling she has been making mystic unconfortable around her.**

**I Think mystic has hit her moodswings i think.**

**Anyways i do not own transformer prime characters.**

**I Own TillDawn, Sky raven and Mystic.**


	15. Cons Job

**Now then The moment we all been waiting for, And the savior of the day WHEELJACK and his new friend sky raven xD**

**Sky raven: whoa wait you put his name in capital letted and all i get lower case aww come on.**

**Wheeljack: gotta live it kid, everyone love a wreaker.**

**Me: you know it but i love both of ya anyways**

**Now to the story.**

* * *

**(A/N:Base Base Base) **

Bulkhead was walking into the main base with miko on his shoulders

"All right chores are done. now can we do some dune bashing" miko asked.

"I don't know, miko, Last time i spend a week picking sand out of my articulators. uh, but , there's a monster-truck rally in town."Bulkhead said to miko.

"Optimus i'm receiving a signal on a restricted band it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system"Ratchet said as he was typing on his computer

"It's an autobot identification beacon" Ratchet said.

"So there are other bots out there? "Jack asked

"Yep, more then you can count"Mystic said to jack.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when cybertron finally went dark, but cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknow vessel, this is autobot outpost omega one, identify yourself."Optimus said as he com linked the unknown autobot.

"I had warmer welcomes from decepticon combat barricades " Wheel jack said.

"Wheeljack?!"Bulk said with a cheerful in his voice.

Mystic stood there as her spark felt like it had dropped fast as she heard wheeljack voice.

"You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"Bulk asked.

"Bulkhead? That You? what's with all the security? The rock we're on is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds? "Bulkhead asked.

"Sometime tomarrow if i put the metal to the pedal. "Wheeljack said

There was a voice in the back ground" hey wheeljack thank for getting me here, i got to get started on my job so i can find my friend and sibling, man tilldawn gonna freak when i tell her what i had to go through, Thanks for the right " Sky raven jumped out of the back of the starship of wheel jack as he transformed and took flight to the skys.

Tilldawn frozed as she recongized that voice "um im gonna meet you bot out side the base "Tilldawn said as she took off in jet form and flown outside.

Mystic didn't pay any attention as she had fell in love with the mystery autobot.

"Another bot's coming here. How cool is that!" Miko said.

"Wheeljack- i know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint" Optimus asked bulkhead.

"he is 1,000% the real deal, optimus" bulkhead said.

Mystic shook her head and notice tilldawn has disappeared" So much for keeping track on tilldawn" Mystic said and shrugged.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journy" optimus said.

"See you soon buddy" bulkhead said " I'll make sure you get a proper welcome"Bulkhead said as the com-link went off line.

"So who the boyfriend"Arcee asked

Bulkhead chuckle "ME and jackie go way back, we were part of the same war unit, The wreckers, which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us " Bulkhead said.

* * *

**(A/N:Tilldawn, Sky raven and Autobot base)**

Tilldawn has hovered over the autobot base as she scans the area for sky raven as she spots him, she send a flare to him, only for him to move out of the way and fly toward her.

Sky raven noticing it was till dawn as they both transformed and landed on top of the base, only to hug eachother.

"I though they would keep you forever if you didn't spill the location you sent me" Tilldawn said.

Sky raven chuckled" They were planning on killing me a few days ago anyways, though it was a perfect moment to strike and escape, so have you from my sibling yet? "He asked as tilldawn nodded her head.

"Listen skyraven, she been raised by optimus prime and she a good kid, 2 days ago it was her 11th birthday so i want to make this up for her since she been dying to meet you, so take it easy alright" Tilldawn said as she jumps off the top and landed down followed by skyraven as she enter the base with him.

Both ariel both made their way to the autobots as they jump with shock and started asking question but tilldawn stopped them.

"Remember what i said about sky raven well this is him, the rogue bot, Skyraven this is the autobots and Team prime. over there the white sparkling is mystic" Tilldawn said as sky raven looked closely at mystic.

Mystic didn't bother to say anything as she was waiting for action to happen soon.

"Mystic this is sky raven, your brother" Tilldawn said as she caught mystic scolding glare as she looked at her older brother and smiles.

mystic ran and hug her brother tightly.

"For 11 years and i miss this much of my sister growth, im so happy to have her in my arms now, now i can protect you like an older brother can" Sky raven said.

"Skyraven, im part of team prime im gonna be in a lot of battles but father here put tilldawn as my partner" Mystic stated as skyraven chuckles

"Tell you what, i'll be your partner too that way you don't have to deal with tilldawn here."Sky raven said.

"Sweet" Mystic said as she ran to optimus and hugs him as optimus kissed his sweetspark helm

"Optimus prime, fair warning, i don't follow order like other do, im a rogue and i will stay like that" Sky raven said as optimus nodded.

"Oh, a mystery bot" miko said " i wonder if he can handle the wreckers " miko snickered.

Mystic was happy about her brother appear, but she transformed and drove off with her engine silent as she left the base and drove up up to cliff jumper grave.

"Hey human, i can handle the wreckers job, but can the wreckers handle a rogue " Sky raven said with a smart additude.

* * *

**(A/N:Warship)**

an audio was being played through by sound wave "_ Bulk: wheel jack you? what are you doing all the way out here?. Wheeljack: Bulkhead, is that you? What with all the security? Bulk: the rock were one is crawling with con's_ "Sound wave stops the audio from playing.

"a war hero, Hmm? we haven't much time. Makeshift."Starsream called out.

Makeshift made his way to them as sound wave pulled the image of wheel jack on his screen face and send a cord to makeshift, as it connected itself to makeshift, only to start turning makeshift into wheeljack.

"I, too, know how to prepare a proper welcome"Starscream said with a smirk.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobots.)**

"Wheeljack ship is approching the landing zone" Arcee said as miko was jumping up and down.

"Hmm, mystic seem to have gone out by herself once again" Optimus said.

"Yeah, i guess its that time when she just need to be alone with cliffjumper, you know how the girl misses him, he like an uncle to her, just like bulkhead and bee"Arcee said with a smile.

"Indeed"optimus nodded.

"Hey till, we got some 'cons to smash when we first get to see him after what he done to my parents "Skyraven said as he slammed his servos together.

"Now sky, remember what we learn in the academy" Tilldawn said.

"Revenge doesn't solve anything it only cause pain"Till and sky said at the same time, but for sky he just rolled his orange optics with a grumpy additude.

"Ew, you guys like said that at the same time" miko said.

skyraven and tilldawn burst out laughing as they both caught eachother gazed and turned their head slightly with a smile.

bee started to buzz at skyraven and elbowing him in the arm.

"Wait what, No, O-of coure not, s-she only my friend and a old partner "Sky raven said.

"Anyways, you think he' here to visit"Raf said

"Maybe he'll stay, hmm . have to find his own human, though."miko suggested.

the beep came from where ratchet is at " ground bridge cycling up " ratchet said while it sparked and crackled making ratchet jump back. only to hear a small giggle.

"Ratchet the hatchet still get jumpy by just a few sparks and electrical crackles to funny "Mystic said as she walks next to her father and stood there.

"Blasted scraplet "Ratchet said as he hits the ground bridge controls only to fix the screen that had became static.

"Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation. and when we almost lost a small sparkling, but what she did was very stupid but brave" Ratchet said as he looks at mystic.

mystic stood there and smiles.

"She would be the best thing to come if something would have ever happen to our leader, because she knows when to make the right choices "Ratchet said as optimus had smile with a nodded.

"So, wheeljack gonna land half way around the world and you'll bridge him here" Jack asked.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the decepticons are tracking wheeljack ship."Optimus said wisely.

miko ran to where bulkhead was as he walking back and forth pacing.

"Dude, i never seen you so stoked!"miko said.

"Oh, you gonna love wheeljack. We were like brothers and tonight we are going to party!"Bulkhead said.

"Sweet"Miko said.

"Lobbing? "Sky ravening asked.

"Lobbing"Bulkhead said.

Sky raven and till dawn jumped in hurry finally a party to started with.

mystic stood there blink as she stood beside optimus. her father set his servo on her head and rubbed her helm as she smiles.

Rapid beeping was coming from the computer as everyone looked.

"Bogies closing fast on wheeljack's position"Arcee said

"Con scum" Bulkhead said.

Both sky raven and tilldawn bolted out of the base as they took to the sky's and transformed into their jet modes, only to hit their rockets and blast through the cloud in full speed.

* * *

**(A/N:Wheeljack, Sky raven and Tilldawn)**

At the base it showed two more autobot signals as it turned out it was tilldawn and sky raven, two fast ariel bot made their way to wheeljack, as they were giving their air support on the decepticons, with their blasters firing at the decepticons.

Wheeljack ship was dodging the decepticon fire power, as tilldawn managed to hit one of the decepticons, but the decepticon shot wheeljack ship as it caught in fire, only to send wheeljack and his ship into the ground.

"Whoo-Hoo, Come get me you con scum. Tilldawn just to see if wheeljack is safe"Sky raven said as he flew past the decepticon as they followed.

"You got it you nut bolt"Tildawn said as she flew down to wheeljack.

Some of the other decepticon turned around and came at tilldawn and wheeljack as she waited from them to land, as fires her sniper rifle at the decepticon that was in front of it's line.

"Thats one" Tilldawn said.

Wheeljack step out of the smoke"If your trying to ruin my day...You're gonna have to try harder" wheeljack said.

Wheeljack mouth guard coverd his mouth up as the decepticon began firing, only for tilldawn to snip another decepticon head.

"That's two"Tilldawn said.

Wheeljack ran to the side, as he jump in the middle of the four decepticon and toss one onto the ground.

Skyraven who had multipe decepticons on his tail, he flipped over and flew behind them, as he fired two of his heat seeking missiled into the multiple decepticons "Two for the price of many" sky raven said as is missiles slammed into the decepticon in the middle causing a large explosion.

Sky raven flew back and stopped as he saw wheeljack fight and tilldawn snipping as he hover in the sky watching.

Wheeljack elbowed the other decepticon and jumps behind the other con as he grab it arm and break it off as he kicks the one arm decepticon. The arm wheeljack held, slammed in to the decepticon that was heading to him.

Tilldawn snipe two more decepticon in the head "That's four "She said as she watches wheeljack.

"You cons have gone soft on me."Wheeljack said as he ran up to the decepticon as he swung his swords as the decepticon moved back making wheeljack miss.

* * *

**(A/N:Warship)**

"Swiftly, before the rest of the autobots arrive.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base and the others) **

"Open th bridge, ratchet! we're missing all the action!" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet prepared ground bridge.

"I will prepare sick bay." Ratchet said.

"ha, ha, for the cons, wheeljack wont need it" Bulk said as he bee and arcee ran through the ground bridge.

Bulk bee and acree made it through as they find headless and knocked out decepticons laying around as tilldawn skyraven and wheeljack stood there. As the made it wheeljack had his sword through the last remaining decepticon as he pulled his sword out of the lifeless decepticon, only to fall over. Wheeljack stood up between tilldawn and skyraven.

Bulkhead stood there chuckling" I taught him that" bulkhead said.

"Thank for the help missy and sky raven and even think i might need a hand here with only these two tag teaming ariel bots "Wheeljack said as he put his sword on his back and walked to the autobots with the two ariel bots.

"What, and spoil the show?"Bulkhead said

"You miss one" Arcee said.

Tilldawn turned around and pulled out a small blade hidding in her left elbow, only to slam it into the decepticon spark chamber, as it slid off her knife, allowing it to fall over"

"And thats five" Tilldawn said proudly.

Sky raven crossed his arms and made a grumpy face, he knew he couldn't get past his friend skills.

" If this is all you got, the planet's in bigger trouble than i though."Wheeljack said

Bulkhead ran and hugged, lifting wheeljack up.

"Jackie" bulkhead said as they chuckled.

"What's to finish, you old wrecking ball?"wheeljack said.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

They all ran through the ground bridge, as they stopped inside the base, the ground bridge closed behind them, Mystic ran to sky raven and gave him a tight hug as she look at the stranger, Mystic spark fully dropped one again

"um, huh, h-hi i-im mystic prime, and you a-are" Mystic studdered at wheeljack.

"We'll kid, i'm wheeljack "Wheeljack said.

"i-im not a kid, im a teen, im 11 yrs old for primus sakes" Mystic said with a scolding attitude.

They walk over to the walk path where miko jack and raf sit or stand at.

"Jackie, come here meet my other best buddy, miko" Bulkhead said as he introduced miko.

"She can wreck with the best of us"Bulkhead said.

"Hiya"Miko said.

"You keeping bulkhead out of trouble"Wheeljack said.

"I try, but trouble find us anyways"Miko said.

"we're gonna get along just fine" Wheeljack said as he looked at bulkhead.

Wheeljack turned around as Optimus walks to wheeljack.

"Optimus prime, It's a privilege"Wheeljack said.

"Like wise, soldier, what have you to report from you long journey"Optimus said.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe. now i find both" Wheeljack said.

"We are few, but strong. we have suffered losses... Great losses, but we have grown." Optimus said as he looks at mystic.

"And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold. "Optimus said.

"I would be honored."Wheeljack said.

"Then let's get party started!"Bulkhead said.

Bulkhead smacked wheeljack back as wheel jack turned out and slammed chest with each other.

"Oh boy" ratchet said as he shook his head.

"Hey mystic, do you have a crush on wheeljack here" Miko said loud and plain.

Mystic jumped back and shook her head in embarrassment as she took off out of the base.

Wheeljack heard them and saw mystic run by.

"Hey what wrong with the little prime" Wheeljack as everyone shrugged.

* * *

**(A/N:Warship)**

Starscream and sound wave walking around in the war ship.

"The moment makeshift passed through that ground bridg, we lost his tracking signal. the autobase base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it. Ah, no matter. i have complete faith in makeshift. "Starscream said as they walk into the torture room of the warship.

"Our inside man is already inside" Star scream said.

"Tell megatron, he's fragged in the head if he think Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter."Wheeljack said.

"Haven't you heard? i lead the decepticon now"Star scream said.

"You?Ha!"wheeljack.

starscream growls as star scream swung his arm back, sound wave grabbed his arms "Yes! he may yet be of use makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. he need only fool your friends long enough to open their ground bridge from within so that i may finally learn the location of the autobot base and send in my strike team to stain it's floor with the spilled energon of optimus prime."Starscream said.

**(A/N: Autobot Base)**

Electric guitar playing came from the autobot base as it was miko playing her guitars, Bulkhead Wheeljack Sky raven and Tilldawn where all throw the metal ball around, Mystic was outside staring at the stars.

"Come on jackie show me what you got"Bulkhead instited.

Wheeljack threw the ball in to bulkhead as bulk slide back as he laughs and tossed it back.

"Nice lob" Bulk said.

They were grunting as they all were lobbing besides optimus, ratchet, arcee, bee and mystic.

"So what this called about" jack said.

"it's called lobbing, the favorite pasttime on cybertron, especially among the warrior class" Arcee said.

"Come on, Raf! show us some moves! "Miko said.

"Oh, All right." Raf said as he started to do the robot dance as bee watched.

Jack laughs " Of course - The robot."Jack said with a laugh.

Bee buzz and join in with raf and does the robot dance.

Ratchet looks and groans with a shaken head.

"W-where's optimus? And mystic, she likes parties doesn't she" Jack said.

"Went for a drive, And mystic she out side the base watching the stars, I guess she doesn't feel like parting i guess Plus, Primes don't party"Arcee said.

Bulkhead catches the ball and tossed it at them" Coming at ya!"Bulk said.

Wheeljack tried to catch it as it skid off his hands and smacked into the wall as it fell and collided into the side of the ground bridge.

"You know i am tempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" ratchet said.

"Sorry doc. Guess we're a little charged up. You built this bridhe from scratch, huh?." Wheeljack said

"I did" Ratchet replied.

"That's quite a feat of engineering."Wheeljack said.

"Yes, it is" Ratchet said.

"Something wrong with it?"Wheeljack said.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump i put it in shut down."Ratchet said.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheel jack asked.

"Ohh, i can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."Ratchet said.

"So,huh, how long will the defrag take?" wheel jack asked.

" A few hours, if we're lucky. M-maybe longer." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack walks away "Huh" he said .

* * *

**(A/N:Decepticon warship)**

"Makeshift still hasn't open their ground bridge or otherwise transmitted their coordinates. his disguise may be flawless, but he won't fool the autoots forever." Starscream said.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

"So there we were- no communications, low on energon, Surrounded by cons. So, what does wheeljack do? "Bulkhead said.

mystic was inside the base, watching wheeljack and everything else was blocked out, as she had a mystery com link turned on, while she heard the audio from sound wave as the second pass she took her eyes away from wheeljack, knowing something was wrong and she listen to her uncle sound wave audio as the com-link went offline.

Bulkhead laughs "Tell them, jackie." Bulk said.

"Well, what i do best."Jackie said.

Bulk laugh "He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger."Bulkhead announced.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time."Jackie said.

"The joint went supernova!"Bulk said with excitment.

"Awesome" miko said with surprised.

"Yeah, i'm still picking shrapnel out of my back side."Bulkhead scratching his back.

"I'm not surpised given the size of your backside" arcee said.

Bee buzzed with a nod.

Bulk lean over "Right there jackie signature, one grenade, one shot."Bulk said.

"Hey you all right?" bulk said waving his hand infront of wheeljack.

"What?" jackie asked.

"You don't seem like yourself."Bulk said.

"Well, what do you mean?"jackie asked.

"I dont know. you seem quiet"Bulk said.

"Aw, i've been stuck in a can too long. i should go topside before i get stir-crazy." Jackie said.

"I have patrol in the morning. you can come with."Bulk said.

"Let go now"Jack said.

"And break up the party. Come on! the gang's loving you! And mystic she can't keep her eye off you"Bulk said

Mystic jumped at the words and walks off embarrassed.

"Ohh, someone got a crush on someone" Miko said.

Mystic stopped "I-i... Never mind "She said and didn't bother to argue as she head outside with embarrassment.

"You got to tell them about the battle of darkmount pass!" bulk instited.

"You tell them, you're better at it. How about if miko here shows me the rest of your base? "Jackie said.

"We'll yeah, sure, jackie, hey, go ahead."Bulkhead said with a chuckle.

"Tour starts now "Miko said jumping off the creat as she walks off with jackie fallowing behind. "Do you play any instruments? can you fly? have you thrashed more decepticons then bulkhead? "Miko asked as they walked.

"You alright?" arcee asked.

"Yeah just... out of sorts, i guess" bulk said.

"Don't tell me, you're jealous."Arcee said.

"That miko making a new friend? Come on. something... Somethings just not right about wheeljack."Bulk said.

"Bulkhead , really? he's traveled galaxies. you haven't seen him for centuries. he could just be rocket-lagged or... We'll, bots do Changed, you know? " arcee said with question.

'Not jackie" bulk said.

* * *

**(A/N:Warship)**

inside the rumbling warship. The real wheeljack stuggles to break free as a Deceptcon turns around him and punches him lightly on the face.

"You're not going anywhere, autobot." the decepticon said as wheeljack smirked and raised his legs around the decepticon head as he twisted his waist while the decepticon fires his blaster "Blah Blah Blah"Jackie said as he break the decepticon neck with his foot as the blaster keep firing and hits the controls to the Cuffs holding onto wheeljack, as he let go of the decepticon and lands on the ground whie the decepticon fell.

"Now to Sky raven and To his little girlfriend" JAckie said with a chuckle as he walks off.

* * *

**(A/N: Base)**

Mystic has walked back it, brushing the dirt off her pure white armor.

"So that it, Energon stockpile, Power generator, Armory- Everything you need to blow the joint sky-high."Miko said.

"Where this bunker located exactly?" Fake jackie said.

"If i told you, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." miko said.

The fake jackie didn't look scared.

"Kidding, just outside jasper, nevada. Though i don't expect that to mean too much to you." Miko said.

"Can't say it does."Fake Jackie said.

"So, huh, any way out of here beside bridging? "Fake Wheel jack asked.

"Why? your not planning on leave already, are you? Come on, ill show you "Miko asked.

Miko walked under him as he turned and followed.

"Almost there" Ratchet said.

"Look, i know wheeljack better then anyone" Bulk said.

Mystic was sitting down beside bulk as she looked at jackie.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Fake jackie asked.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of darkmount pass." bulk said.

"that's a heck of a story." fake jackie said.

"Yep, Tell it"Bulk said.

"Talk talk talk, After we all go off-roadiing" Miko said.

"Miko, Stay out of this" bulkhead said placing his hand down to stop her from talking.

"Bulkhead, easy" Arcee said.

"No, aunt arcee, bulkhead right, Why dont you be a dear and tell us wheeljack" Mystic looks at him.

"Im not sure i-" Fake jackie said interrupted.

"Tell it" bulk order.

"Fine, you want to live in the past, bulkhead? The wrecker were trap between a decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. the cons were vicious,bearing down on us with everything they had. me and bulkhead engaged the eney and left them for scrap, then i made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. isn't that how it happen? "Fake jackie asked.

"Yeah, That's exactly how it happen." bulkhead said as jackie smiled.

"Except for one little thing. "bulk said as the jackie frozed with shock. "I wasn't there." Bulkhead pointed out with anger.

Ratchet looked " What?" ratchet said.

"I knew it because i read about it, Jackie here is a fake, because the real wheeljack would of known uncle bulkhead wasn't there "Mystic pointed out.

" I'd already left the wreckers to join up with optimus, But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access wheeljack public-service record." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with- ahh! " miko said as the fake jackie grabbed miko.

Fakie jackie ran to the ground bridge control panel "Stay back, or i'll squeeze her into pulp" he said.

Miko grunts and trys to slip through his hands but fails, as everyone frozed and looked angry including mystic.

" Wheeljack, what are you going" miko said with struggling.

"Decepticon coward!, Let the girl go and face me" Bulk said.

"Don't fret, Plent of fighting to come." He said.

"Is there a real wheeljack" Jack asked.

"Oh, indeed" Makeshift said.

"And i expect lord starscream is making sport of him " make shift added.

* * *

**(A/N: WArship****)**

Wheeljack was outside the ship climbing to the top, as starscream and soundwave were outside the warship on its deck.

"Are you certin we are at the coordinates you supplied to makeshift?"Starscream said.

Sound wave nodded.

"Then, what is taking him?" Starscream said.

"Maybe they gave your bot such a hero's welcome, he go the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides." Jackie said as his mouth guard covered his mouth as he walks over to the vehicons and starscream.

"Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?"Starscream pointed.

"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you. "Jackie said with him pounding and rubbing his fists as he walks over to them.

Starscream stood there and shakes with anger.

"Destroy him! "Starscream said with gasps.

Decepticons ran at him with blaster firing as jackie pulled out his swords and started running as he hits the lazer shots with his sword, sending them flying back at the decepticons as they got hit and fly into the ground of the warship.

* * *

**(A/N: Base and warship.)**

Sky raven wasn't there, but he knew something was wrong and decided to go searching from the really wheeljack with tilldawn at his side.

Makeshift was entering the corridents as the processor was finished "About time " makeshift said as he whirring and pulling the lever down, starting the ground bridge up.

at the warship, wheeljackie was still running toward them blocking and sending the lazer shots back at the decepticons.

Starscream was still made as he fired his missile at wheeljack and it slammed into the ground causing wheel jack to flip backward onto the ground.

Wheeljack slammed his sword in the incoming of the decepticon, as he walked and sliced through the decepticons, making his way, two other shots came from behind him, turning out to surprise starscream that the warship was found by to ariel bots.

"STARSCREAM! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR KILLING MY MOTHER" Yelled sky raven with fury, as he rocketed himself downward to the desk, flying into multiple decepticons as wheeljack ducked quickly, sky raven rammed stright into starscream, sound wave was surpised to see his nephew as he steps away.

"Y-your mother, w-who was she" Starscream studder.

Sky raven transformed into he bot form and grabs starscream neck.

"Don't you remember what you done to her, Put a hole through her spark chamber, VioletRay was my mother! "Sky raven said as he tossed starscream across the warship deck, as starscream smacked into the door way to the inside of the warship.

Sky raven looke at sound wave and nodded his head in thanks, since he knew he had a special com-link set up in his memory chip.

Tilldawn was firing her sniper rifle blaster at the decepticon head as she was taking each one down with five shots.

Wheeljack had made his way through as he pounced onto starscream chest.

Wheeljack looked behind him seeing the ground bridge "Well, Well

At base the fake wheeljack was stepping back into the ground bridge "Let's get this party started. " Fake jackie said as he was jumped kicked by the real jackie, followed behind him was tilldawn and sky raven.

The fake jackie released miko as bulkhead caught her and the fake jackie collided into the wall.

Jack sheathed his swords. "I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Jackie said.

"Brother! " mystic ran to sky raven.

"I'm fine mystic, I met starscream, he's not worth our time to destroy" Sky raven said as he walks over to make shift.

At the base starscream saw the ground bridge open still "Enter the ground bridge now! "Starscream order.

The decepticons ran to the ground bridge as it closed on them.

At base makeshift woken up and sky raven jumped back as make shift pulled out his swords along with jackie doing the same.

"Go wheeljack, if you don't kick that con's tin can then you wont get a surprise from me" mystic cheered as wheeljack said.

Bulkhead slamed his fist into his hand "Ugly mine " jackie said stopping him. And don't worry mystic, i'll make sure i kick his tin can for ya " Jackie said leaving mystic to squeal.

They both collided swords from each attack.

"Whoa, Which one the real wheeljack?" Raf asked.

"uh, i lost track!" Miko said.

"Don't worry, if it is wheeljack then we will know" Miko said.

Makeshift made his move as they both dodge eachother attacked as one knock the other sword out of each of their hands, jackie grabs makeshift hand and knees him, Grabing the sword out of the air and swing it int makeshift face, knocking makeshift down and out cold.

"That's my jackie" Bulk said.

Wheeljack puts his sword on his back and uncover his mouth guard.

"You hit the switch, time to take out the trash" Wheeljack said as bulkhead moved beside him "All yours buddy"

Bulkhead lean over pickingmakeshift up.

The ground bridge open up on the warship "What are you waiting for? GO!" Starscream yelled, as the decepticons ran through it,As bulkhead had tossed makeshift through the portal, the decepticon saw makeshift heading toward them only to run from the flying makeshift as they made it out, make shift flew into starscream knocking him over.

"nice lob" Jackie said.

* * *

**(A/N: On the warship now)**

"Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base! "Starscream asked as he stood up.

"Indeed, lord starscream. i-it is in a hiden bunker just outside off-" makeshift said as he was interrupted by the beep.

Starscream lowed his head and saw a life gernaded on makeshit side.

"Whoa, Back Back "Starscream said as he ran.

Makeshift look down to his side, ashe saw the beeping light "Oh no" He glew and blew up into pieces with the decepticons.

"Makeshift you fool!" starscream said as he flew from the warship explosion.

* * *

**(A/N: At the base )**

it was morning everyone had a long fun night with everyone, mikoe was playing her guitar, bee, jack and raf were dancing, Ratchet was working and groaning from the noise as arcee stood there watching, Bulk, jackie and optimus were talking with tilldawn and sky raven.

"It's like a recurring nightmare" Ratchet said.

"Hey, wheeljack, about that gift i told you "Mystic said as she ran to him

"Yeah, what is it, i still want to know " Wheeljack replied.

Mystic ran up to wheeljack up close to him and stopped as she pulled wheeljack face down as she gave his a sweet and loving kiss on his cheek as she giggles in shyness.

Wheeljack was caught off guard by mystic and smiles as he straighten up.

"we'll huh, to bussiness, Now that you're part of team prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. i have some ideas "Bulkhead said as he elbow wheeljack.

"uh, about that bulk-now that my ship's repaired, i'm itching to know what else i might find out there." jackie said.

"Wait you leaving, Why" miko asked

"But wheeljack, i don't want you to leave, not yet " Mystic said with sorrow. She felt like she had already found her love of her life.

"Ohh... because some bots never changed." Bulk said chuckling.

"Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here." optimus said.

"Jackie never stays but he always comes back. Always if someone makes him come back" Bulkhead said as he pat jackie back and looks at mystic.

mystic nods and smiles sweetly and loving at wheeljack.

They made it to wheeljack ship.

"There room for two, bulk, even with a backside like your. or you sky raven."Jackie said.

"Who knows who we might find out there- some of the old crew?" jackie said .

Bulkhead look behind him and look at the children and mystic.

"Heh, it sound like fun jack. but my ties are here now with them.. with her and mystic."Bulkhead said.

Skyraven patted mystic helm and walks to wheeljack "You know i always wanted to find my friend and sister and i have because of you wheeljack, and i thank you but-" Skyraven said as he got interrupted.

"Go on sky raven, enjoy the galaxy, maybe you'll find other friend along the way. I'll be here and i'll learn to get along with tilldawn as my "partner" So go ahead and have the time of your life. and wheeljack, will you.. ya know, keep in contact with me" Mystic said with a question.

Sky raven was shock to hear from his sister and nodded "I'm with you wheeljack, Hey a rogue is a rogoe, no changing that. Mystic is like father and mother. Get pay back for me mystic "Sky raven said as he head to wheeljack ship.

Wheeljack nodded "If anything happens to my favorite wrecker, or my girl, I'm coming for you" Jackie said with a smile.

"I'll take good care of him and mystic, Now say cheese" Miko said as she pulled her camra out and camera shutter clicks, taking a picture of bulkhead and wheeljackie.

Mystic turned away with embarressment from what wheeljack called her with her arms crossed.

* * *

**We'll i say that was an excitment, oh dear, wheeljack called mystic his girl, Mystic letting her long lost brother go out into the galaxy with wheeljack. And i think Skyraven and Tilldawn has something more then friend ship between them.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this story in, i was playing the xbox 360 with a few friends online.**

** i think there is gonna be a beautiful Relationship between Wheeljack and Mystic. It doesn't really matter how old mystic is to have a relationship with someone who is alittle older with her. She is 11 million years old and she learn alot about wheeljack.**

**REview on the last and this chapter on what you think.**


	16. Second Origin, Com-link and Alone time

**We should all know what gonna happen in this, Mystic has fallen for wheeljack, and so has wheeljack.**

**Ever since wheeljack has called mystic "His girl" there been a riot going around the autobot base, Even the decepticons found out including her uncle sound wave. Optimus started to get alittle more over-protected. Mystic and tilldawn finally learn to get along even though mystic still didn't like being partnered up with an ariel bot.**

**Sky raven and wheeljack were getting long pretty well, beside the whole one day grumpy then the next day with joy, sometimes wheeljack could not understand what went through sky raven mind**

**So let's start off with sky raven and wheeljack.**

* * *

"I don't get your problem Sky, whats been bothering you, every day you send mystic and tilldawn letters from here to earth, but yet your always glitching on something, Lighten up abit kid" Wheeljack said as he was driving the starship.

"You won't understand W.J" Sky raven said as he gave wheeljack a short two letter nickname.

"Try me "Jackie insisted.

"You saw me attack starscream right? "Sky raven said as he walking in the starship that jackie was driving.

"Yeah, you look pretty-" Jacking said as he didn't bother to finish as he set auto pilot on his starship as he turned around on his seat to look at sky raven" You were gonna dismantle starscream over something he did, weren't you? "Jackie said with his arms crossed.

Sky raven nodded his head " My mother was killed by him, after she left the decepticons to be with my father" Sky raven said.

"Kid listen, off-line one con for something they should of never done will only hurt others, but it will leave other cons to take megatron place, it's best not to off line a con before another con takes it place back "Jackie said trying to sound wiser but fails.

"I guess your right, Mind doing me a favor W.J, And keep us out of decepticon prison ships will ya. Last one as quiet a handful" Sky raven said as he sat down on the second seat as wheeljack smiles and nods.

"An ariel bot who doesn't feel like fighting against other cons at the moment, that new. Your something else sky raven" Jackie said.

"Yeah, so i heard, i got two minds that think like a bot and a con at the same time, i get grumpy like a con but joy like an bot"Sky raven said.

"True, but your a rogue and like you said "Once a rogue, stays a rogue" thats what you said to your sister, my girl" Wheeljack stated.

Sky raven looks at wheeljack and rolled his orange optics.

"You know, everytime you say " my girl " i beginning to wonder that your planning on bonding with my little sister, but to make thing clear when we get back to earth, or when we do that is... I be the first to spend a long day with her" Sky raven said protectively.

Wheeljack chuckles "She your little sister, and you may think, If i would had a plan for that , Which i wont until she says she ready, i do claim her as my spark mate and i do love her. I still can't get her out of my mind heh " wheeljack stated causing sky raven to pretend to barf.

"And i can tell there more between you and the little lady tilldawn" Wheeljack mention as it caught sky raven off guard.

"I d-don't know your talking about"Sky rave said as he tried to hide it.

"Don't play like that, there was more behind your friend ship with her wasn't there, and you didn't like your decision" Wheeljack asked.

Sky raven sigh as he nodded "It wasn't my decision, it was my fathers idea, he knew about megatron finding about my birth and when i gotten older, he told me that i need to leave for my own safety, i didn't understand why, i argued with him and stormed off, after i took flight into the galaxy, i never went back to cybertron until i got a message from sound wave. "Sky raven explained.

Wheel jack was shocked to know sound wave was involved in it.

"Sound wave is mine and mystic uncle, he knew it was going to happen, when i found my mother wounded and offline i was angry, i went ahead to find father but all i found was nothing but parts of him, my anger grew and turned into hate. I started looking for my new born sibling, after i ran into sound wave, he told me to leave and that my sibling will be okay. I told him i wasn't going to leave, after that i was captured by the decepticons, along with tilldawn, i knew i should of listen but i didn't my decepticon side was kicking in and i didn't bother to do anything." Sky raven looked down.

Wheeljack nodded.

"We'll sound like you be one heck of a wrecker if you stayed on cybertron, but still it was the best choice you had. just think about it alright Sky raven" wheeljack said.

"yeah, sure W.J"Sky raven said.

"Still you haven't told me, the relationship between you and Tilldawn" Wheeljack asked.

"Before i was told to leave cybertron, i was gonna asked tilldawn to be my spark mate, But after that i couldn't, she need to be there on cybertron, to help my parents and others. So i ignore my feelings for her and i still have them, but when we do or if we do get back to earth, i promise to tell her "Sky raven said.

"You better, or i will tell her myself about it, Wreckers honor and word" Wheeljack said with a chuckle.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

it was night at the autobot base, mystic was dreaming of the same thing, as she woke up screaming her audio box out with tears, her aunt who was close to her room, came running as the door open, Arcee walked in and walked to her.

"Are you alright, mystic "Arcee said as she sat down beside mystic.

mystic sat up and hugged arcee tightly with energon tears falling from her optics.

"i-its was a nightmare, l-like one of my vision i-i had" mystic said.

Arcee held her like a mother would, optimus came in and saw arcee and mystic.

"Is she alright" optimus asked.

Arcee nodded "She had one of those nightmares"Arcee pointed out and optimus looked at mystic.

"May you leave us alone arcee" Optimus asked as he walks to his daughter, only for arcee to nodded and walk away, leaving them alone.

"Mystic, in your nightmare what happen"optimus asked as he looked at his daughter pure white optics.

"it was you father, a b-big explosion somewhere, i-it almost destroy you, i do-don't know if it was a nightmare or a vision"Mystic said as she hugs her father.

"Do not worry, nothing will happen my sweetspark, get some rest, and you got a big day ahead of you" optimus said

Mystic nodded and layed down on her berch as she fell back to sleep. Optimus smiles and head outside her bedroom. The door closed behind him as he head to the main base.

When the sun finally rose as mystic was the last one to wake up, she stood up and walk out and toward the other bots and smiles tiredly, the three human kids were playing on their video games as she hears bee buzzing with cheer.

Arcee was with bulkhead talking and optimus was talking with ratchet, the only bot not around was tilldawn and mystic sat by the wall she usually stands at and watches.

"Um, does anyone know where tilldawn is at?" Mystic asked.

"Looks like some one worried about their partner" Arcee said with her arms crossed.

"Hey, im not worried just wondering, i just, i just don't want to lose another autobot after what happen with uncle cliffjumper" Mystic said as the rest of the autobots look at mystic.

They knew she was worried and understood why she didn't show it. Mystic heared a jet sound coming in as she look and saw tilldawn transform into her bot mode, only to look at mystic.

"Hey, how you feeling, up for patrol?" Tilldawn asked.

"No, thanks, i huh, i got a com link coming in from wheeljack or sky raven, so im going to my special place "Mystic said and transformed into her farrier 458 and drove off out of the base.

"What's her problem" Till dawn asked.

"Mystic been having nightmares, and she been phasing in and out most of the time" Arcee said.

Optimus didn't say anything as he looks at Tilldawn "She been having visions of the future from alpha trion, She also dream of visiting the Allspark and meeting the closes one she had, including her birth parents." Optimus said finally.

"What that's impossible, unless... unless it true"Tilldawn said.

"I can do a scan in mystic main frame for memories."Ratchet asked.

"That wont be necessary, Ratchet" Optimus said as he looks at tilldawn.

"Wait, what is true?"Bulkhead said.

"Cybertron's legends, i only know a small bit of it, A Mech or Femma born as pure as white, with a special gift, She or he is immune to any type of energon, including unicron energon, This bot and either be born into the decepticons or autobots, Long before the war, The first one to appear was over 800,000,000 Millennium years ago. "Tilldawn said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that" But the iacon Data base, never spoke about it" optimus said.

"That because they never added it in, only Alpha trion and sentinel Prime knew about them, if anyone else found out about it they would try to re-create her or him by force. Only they know how to contact them in a special way, And if it's true that mystic is having vision then she need to bee protected at all cost, before the decepticons figure it out. "Tilldawn said.

Optimus looks at the other bots and nodded their head.

"Um, Ratchet look up VioletRay decepticon Family history "Tilldawn said.

"Hmm" Ratchet said as he does what he was told as he scan through the list of family names and came across two familiar names Sound wave and Shock wave.

"By the Allspark, Your telling me mystic is related to these two" Ratchet said and looked at tilldawn.

"Yes, Shock wave doesn't know about his little niece alive, But sound wave knew and well remember when i told you that mystic was hidden away on cybertron after her birth, I never said who hid her. Well it was sound wave, he was doing his older sister request VioletRay" Tilldawn said.

Everyone knew they had no choice but to trust sound wave in protecting mystic if he was away from the decepticon ship.

* * *

**(A/N:To mystic)**

She was stopped with her tires screeching, as she heard her com-link turn on and a voice came from it "Hey, how my girl doing" Wheeljack said as mystic giggled as she transformed and walked into the forest.

"I been good, waiting for you to return, and when you do return, i hope you stay for good this time"Mystic said.

Over the come "heh, don't worry about me, Sky raven here been doing fine as well, he's been a bit worried about you, well not a bit but a lot" Wheeljack chuckles.

Mystic and wheeljack talked non-stopped through half the day, after wheeljack ran into some trouble in the galaxy, they lost com-link as mystic began to worried more about her love and her brother.

Sound wave came out from behind the tree and tapped mystic shoulder as she jumped, almost falling into the lake, she caught her balance and hugs sound wave.

Sound wave hugs back with his skinny armored arms, only for him to know that he knew wheeljack entered mystic life as her spark mate, and her brother being with wheeljack.

Mystic had started to speak in cybertronian languaged she had learn over the years she lived on earth, as sound wave nodded his head, as soon as sound wave com-link came on, he heard star scream yelling for him to return to base as mystic moved her servos as in shoo shoo and sound wave flew off.

Mystic transformed and drove off to the autobot base. Only for her to return to base in one piece.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base)**

Mystic stopped inside the base as she transformed and saw the autobots looking at her, as she smiles.

"So, how was the com-link with wheeljack" Arcee asked.

"Same as always, but this time he had alittle more company then he thought" Mystic replied.

"And the meeting with sound wave" Tilldawn asked.

Mystic sigh" Yes, i been meeting with my uncle, he been watching out for me there, but he got called back to the warship, he listens to me just like father listens to me, I have faith in sound wave in protecting me, just because he a decepticon" Mystic stated.

"It's not that, mystic, Your gift" Optimus said.

"my gift?" mystic asked.

"Yes, You do realized, if any type of energon enters into your systems that none of it effect you, including dark energon" Tilldawn said.

"when we found cliffjumper consumed by dark energon, it never done anything to me but it made aunt arcee dizzy" Mystic said.

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight for young optics" Arcee announced.

"Mystic will be the one who brings both 'Cons and Bot's together, as they were 800,000,000 Millennium to the day megatron became a decepticon" tilldawn said.

"You mean im going up against my adoptive father Enemy and my birth father Killer?" Mystic asked.

"No, optimus will be the one to do that, you on the other hand, have a differen't task for now" Till Dawn stated.

"Like what?" Mystic asked once again.

"I do not know, the other prime and alpha trion never said or put it in the iacon libraries"Tilldawn said.

As they spoke about this, the sky turned dark, the stars were out and the humans have left with their bots to go home, Tilldawn had went to her recharging room and so did Ratchet, Optimus and mystic stayed up searching through the computer for more information about her.

"I don't understand still, why me, of all sparklings i have to be the one with being special" Mystic asked.

"It is your destiny, you never knew it was gonna happen, and since your now in danger of the con's finding out about you, I'm afraid i have to keep you in tilldawns watch a lot longer, Untill i decided other wise you will stay here and be watched" Optimus said.

"But father, i can handle myself well against the decepticons, even if they don't know nothing about me, all they know is, is about my brother mother and father. "Mystic said as she stopped searching and decided to go to her recharging room.

"But, i will follow your rules father and i will listen to you" Mystic spoke as she stopped and smiled at her father, with optimus surprised look of how much she grown in so little time, he nodded and watched his sparkling walks away.

After a few hours, mystic had already made into her room, laying on her berch as she sleeps, only to dream of her spark mate and brother.

Optimus had decided to stopped searching and made his way to his room, only to go into his recharging sleep.

* * *

**We'll im gonna end it there as they sleep. Mystic really misses and also starting to understand more about her origin but at the same time, she not understanding most of it.**

**In her next chapter, she will learn that there is another dangerous threat out there to harm the decepticons, But will her vision tell her before hand, or will she find out by agent fowler.**

**The reason i had Sky raven and Wheeljack start out first in this chapter is because i went to get everyone to my view on what wheeljack is doing in the galaxy with sky raven.**

**Mystic actually gotten closer to tilldawn and though mystic wont admit it yet, She has started to like tilldawn not by being a ariel bot but as a friend.**

**Review on how you like it, and Have a good day.**

**I Do not own transformers prime and Episodes, They belong to hasbro.**

**I own Mystic, Tilldawn and Skyraven.**


	17. Convoy

We'll here's another episode to come with another secret chapter. Mystic gonna have a blasted i think, Everytime i write these secret chapters, it never seems to stops to amaze me.

Hope everyone enjoys this one.

Transformers prime characters and episodes belong to Hasbro.

Original characters Mystic, Tilldawn and Sky raven belongs to me.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base)**

All the bots were awake even mystic as Fowler came on the computer with his face showing, as he was yelling. Mystic started to take the name prime serious more when fowler comes around or shows his face on the computer.

"Prime! Prime!" Fowler yelled for optimus.

Mystic cover her side of her head as if she was gonna get her ears shut off, as she answers" What ?!" with a scolding growling voice.

"Not Small prime, Big prime! "Fowler said.

"Special agent fowler? To what do we owe- "Optimus said as he got interrupted.

"What else? 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the Sky." Fowler said.

"Again?"Miko said giggling

"They tried a smash-and-grab for the D.N.G.S." Fowler said.

"The... What's it?"Arcee said in confuse..

"huh, The primus... is a D.N.G.S?"Mystic asked in confusion.

Tilldawn stayed quiet on this conversation.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, A.K.A D.N.G.S" Fowler announced.

Fowler changed screen showing a large container "It's a prototype energy source i'm protecting to the coast for testing." Fowler said.

"That's absurb. why would star scream bother with such primitive technology?"Ratchet asked.

"Probably getting tired of using cybertrons technology " mystic answer as it was only a guess.

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down, It would irradiate the state and the four next door."Fowler said.

"uh... Did agent fowler say what state he was currently in? "Raf asked.

"Question fowler, I know you don't like me and i don't like you, But i love earth since i was raised here, But Why in name primus would you build a Bomb that could Go off in a Few second, Are you trying to Blow up earth with us on it? "Mystic asked.

Fowler didn't answer the young bot as it made her wonder. "Father may i have permission to come on this event, Since your gonna need air support from the clouds" Mystic asked.

"Hmm, you may be right mystic, I will allow it once, but if the decepticons are on this, you will know what to do" Optimus said.

Mystic nodded her head.

"If you all are done talking, I'm a sitting duck here. Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. To its destination before the 'Cons come back for it." Fowler said.

"Are you crazy fowler, That bomb will destroy the ground bridge and everyone on this planet." mystic said looking at fowler.

"Mystic is right, I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. I there were to be an accident during it's transmission. The radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and Beyond. "Optimus said with wise words.

"You got any better ideas? "Fowler asked.

"I do, Transportable vehicle Truck and guarded by an jet, Huge Bulky hummer, A yellow and black camero, A motorcycle inside the transport with the D.N.G.S. being guarded by and a white Ferrari 458 in the front" Mystic said.

Everyone caught off surprised from mystic plan as they all nodded including fowler.

Few hours later they were already and set. fowler was in the driver set of optimus prime transformed 18 wheeler loading truck as fowler was clapping and rubbing his hands together as he was about to set his hands on the wheel of optimus prime only for optimus to stop him by speaking.

"Ah! no need, agent fowler. i will handle the driving" Optimus said as fowler crossed his arms.

"It's gonna be a long trip" Fowler said looking away in the window.

"Since im in front, Do i take lead, father? "mystic asked.

"Indeed, sweetspark, I will let you take your first lead as leader of the autobots, as practice of how well you can handle it? But you must keep you com-link open to ratchet, Tilldawn and the others including me, understand" Optimus said as an order.

"I understand father" Mystic said as fowler groans knowing it would be as very long trip with the pure white autobot taking lead.

Everyone engines turned over as they were started up "Autobots, Roll out! "Optimus said. Mystic drove off first following by optimus prime, bee and bulkhead, Tilldawn started her rockets up and took off into the sky to keep a close but hidden watch over the autobots and for any danger.

* * *

**(A/N: On the road and sky with the bots And Agent fowler)**

On the road mystic was driving in her normal speed with her father behind her, her aunt inside the large container, Bee behind optimus and bulkhead behind bee, as they followed, mystic kept her com-link opens to her family and partner who took to the skies.

"Tilldawn, Anything up there" Mystic asked over the open com-link to tilldawn.

Tilldawn was flying slow through the cloud over the autobots as she saw nothing yet.

"Nope, nothing ma'am" Tilldawn said adressing mystic politely.

* * *

**(A/N:At Base)**

"We are locked on to your coordinates, optimus and mystic" Ratchet said over the com-link as the six blinking dot on ratchet screen showed where they were at.

"Barring any complications, you should reach the drop off point by sundown."Ratchet said.

* * *

**(A/N: The road again)**

Mystic drove behind a slow truck causing her to slow down with optimus bee and bulkhead behind her, as fowler was honking optimus prime horn to get the old truck to move to the side.

"Move it Gramps" Fowler yelled as he hit the steering wheel and blazing the horn again.

The old truck moved out of the way, as mystic, optimus and the other speed up a bit to their destination.

"Agent fowler, is that really Neccessary?" Optimus asked.

"Ah, Don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers. Hmph" Fowler said as he let go of the steering wheel, only to cross his arms.

"Father, isn't a textbook driver, he know how to be patient enough to know when he get to the destination, unlike you fowler, who doesn't know the word patient" Mystic snapped at fowler with a low growl.

"Prime, I'll tell you again, keep your daughter on that leash" Fowler warned.

Mystic wanted to pull the break to back up into her father but she didn't as she growls a little louder "A Leash, You think im some kind of pet fowler, We'll your wrong, i'm a cybertonian not some pet that needs a leash" Mystic snarled at fowler.

"We'll you act like you need one with all your growling and snarling at me" Fowler argue with her.

"We'll if you ever learn respect and stop telling my father to put a leash on me, Then maybe, Just maybe i would stop the snarling and growling at you, they should of left you on the decepticon ship, but no they had to save you because you knew our location" Mystic argue with fowler.

"Will both of you shut you trap and argue some other time, right now we are all on a mission here, if you haven't forgotten "Arcee interfere between mystic and fowler.

"Fine, but if he says one more time about putting me on a leash, I am Driving off and blocking all com-links with him and the autobots just to keep myself calmed. "Mystic said with as a warning.

arcee and the other autobots didn't say anything as they took it as an agreement with mystic. they drove down the road.

A unknown helicopter was flying over them but they didn't know that tilldawn was above them in the clouds.

"They're transporting in an unarmed civilian truck." man said.

Bee moved infront of optimus and behind mystic, as they were doing what mystic had planned.

"Send in the ground units" the man said again.

On the com-link from Tilldawn, as tilldawn spotted the helicopter "Uh, mystic you got a helicopter above you guys and i just listen in, their sending some ground unit to you guys"Tilldawn said.

"Alright, Listen up Autobots, Were getting some ground units coming straight for us from behind soon, so stay in your normal positions and wait to see what their gonna do, Tilldawn keep an optics and ears open on that helicopter" Mystic said as an order, as she was proud to be taking lead of the command as her first time in practice.

They autobots drove as they acted like don't know what going on as fowler spoke.

"You know, you're saving my bacon here, prime." Fowler said.

"I am proud to be of service." Optimus said.

" 'Course, not like i'd need you help if you and the 'con had stuck to tearing up you own corner of the Galaxy." fowler said

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" optimus asked.

"Of... Well, its was a... Different evil. How about some radio? You seem like a nashville-sound kind of guy." Fowler said as he was hearing helicopters blades whirring from outside the truck in the sky.

"Oh boy now here when the fun really gets going, should i pull back father or drive off ahead? " mystic asked.

"You are the leader of this mission mystic, you make the choices, For i am being the transportation, guardian and watcher over you and the D.N.G.S." Optimus said

Mystic sigh and think of what to do.

"That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler said.

Tilldawn heard him "I never seen a green 'con before and there is no insignia on it. "Tilldawn announced.

on the walkie talkie and com-link "Watch your rear views and rocket boosters" Bulkhead said.

"Understood bulkhead" Mystic said as she knew what she is going to do.

Three fast pasting green and black vehicle cars drove up behind bulkhead as one drove to the left side of bulkhead and the other on the right side of bulkhead.

"Feeling A little Constricted without the use of my fists here, boss." Bulkhead said as he was stuck between all three cars.

"Uncle bulkhead, remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary. "Mystic said over the com-link.

The car of the left side of bulkhead moved in front of him as the other one from behind moved to his left side.

"A whole team of 'cons." Fowler said.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

Over the com-link to all autobots and fowler.

"What? There no Decepticon's here, None of the unknonw cars have insignias of decepticons" Tilldawn said.

"I can't say i have to agree or disagree with Tilldawn, I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a clocking technology."Ratchet added.

(A/N:Back with the autobots, fowler and silas)

Two move cars moved up behind bulkhead as the helicopter flew right under tilldawn and over the autobots.

One of the cars on bulkhead left side drove up pass optimus and bee and moved infront of mystic. Mystic moved to the side as the car followed as she growls lowly.

Fowler looks at the mirror outside optimus car door and saw the car of bulkhead right side coming up beside them, The window hood of the car open up as a person came out of it with a gun aiming at the driver "Pull over! "The man said.

"We'll i'll be dipped!" fowler said.

* * *

**(A/N: Over the com-link at autobot base)**

"Out assailants are not Decepticons" Optimus said.

"They are humans." Mystic said.

"Human?" Raf and jack said.

"Oh, Please. Taking on our bots? They're roadkill!" miko said.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobots, Fowler and Silas)**

"Gentleman... Stop their engines." Silas said.

Optimus hits the breaks as he slammed into the green car with a blast, as he speed up in a fast pace. Mystic took off in the same speed as she drove infront of her father as she began to take order.

"Autobots, Maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only. "Mystic said sounding like a true prime.

The other green car drove up behind bee on optimus right side as bee pull back slamming into the green car, the green car pulled up beside bee as the green car lost steering and hits a rock as it flip a few times and landed on its hood as the autobots drove pass them in full speed.

"Those are not civilian drivers." Silas said.

The autobots were still being tailed by four other green cars, As Tilldawn stayed cover. Optimus was skidding with his tires screeching as he was turning the corners, as fowler as getting a bit car sick as he was trying not to barf as he gasp.

"Could use some air." fowler said as optimus lower the window down as fowler laid his head outside the window on the window seal with a sigh as fowler saw one of the car beside optimus.

One of the humans jumped out of the green car with a lazer cutter as they jump between the back of the truck and the loading bin as he began to cut through the metal.

"Prime! Bear right!" Fowler said as optimus bear right as the man who was cutting almost fell off as he grabs the lose part of the truck side.

The loading bin would push the green car off the edge as it rolled down the hill and on to its hood as optimus drove pass with bee, mystic, bulkhead and few other green cars following behind.

The man grunt as he pulled himself up as he began cutting again. Agent fowler open the door and climbed out as he made his way toward to man who was cutting the metal. Agent fowler grab the man as he pulled him off of optimus prime, stopping him from cutting through the lock that connects to the loading containment.

"You're gonna tell me everything i want to kno-" Agent fowler tried to speak but the man got flung out of agent fowler hands as he crawled back into optimus and sat down with the door close.

On the walkie talkie that is connected to the com-links " I do hope you take better care of the D.N.G.S. the you do your captive. "Silas said.

Fowler looks out the window. " Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself! " Fowler said

"I am silas. But of greater consequence to you, We are MECH. Fair warning-we will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties."Silas said.

"Is that so? Tell me, Si, What's the market price for a D.N.G.S. These days?" Fowler asked.

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, agent fowler?" Silas said.

"There a war brewing between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology." Sila said.

Agent fowler looked at the mirror and see two green cars behind bulkhead and one in front of bulkhead with a human standing up right out the hood window of the green car with a weapon pointed at them.

They fire three electrical surges into the back of the load out contrainer lock as the man hit a certain button, causing the three electrical surges to unlock the container as it slides open fully. as the man climb out of the hood window as mystic looked through her mirror.

"So SI, you think mech has all the most radical tech?" Fowler asked with a smart look.

"Now Aunt Arcee" Mystic said in a command as she was speed in front of her father.

Arcee engine revving as she had a hologram human on her as she jump out of the loading container as arcee hit the front hood of the green car causing the guy to fly off the top of the car screaming as the car lost control as bulkhead drove around, leaving the two cars to crash into each other leaving only one more car left.

"Definitely not civilian drivers."The driver of the helicopter said.

"Anytime i can take these guys out of the sky mystic"Tilldawn com-linked from the sky.

"Not yet Tilldawn just wait a little bit longer." Mystic ordered.

"Later, Si" Fowler said.

"Agent fowler, Do not take your "Silas" Lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging cybertron into the freat war that destroyed our world." Optimus said.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

"Optimus, Mystic, Prepare to initiate phase 2. Five miles ahead, To the south, you will reach the rendezvous point" Ratchet said.

"Understood, Ratchet" Mystic said over the come link.

* * *

**(A/N:Deception warship)**

"Five mile ahead, to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point." Audio played by sound wave.

"So, The autobots are outside the confines of their base...And sound otherwise engaged. Which means they will never see us coming. Find Them...And Scrap Them!" Starscream said.

"Yes, Lord starscream." Eradicons said with them bows.

Starscream chuckles as sound wave pulled up a picture of tilldawn as Star scream has forgotten about her as he remember sky raven as well.

"Ah, yes, her, take her down as well and long with the Black autobot as well " Starscream commanded.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobots, Fowler and Silas)**

They drove on the road beside the railroad tracks.

"There's our destinations point." Fowler said.

"Everyone, keep a tight formation" Mystic said as optimus kept quiet and allow mystic to do her practice leadership.

Arcee who drove beside mystic jumped off the road and onto the dirt side of the railroads as mystic and optimus followed down the hill next to the rail road tracks as bee and bulkhead followed behind as they drove through the train tunnel.

"Bulkhead stop them from entering into the tunnel" Mystic said.

Bulkhead drove as he transformed turning around as he fires his cannons at the ceiling as rocks and concrete fell in front of the 3 cars. as bulkhead transformed back into his vehicle mode and drove off to catch up with the rest.

Mystic slowed down as optimus drove by one of the train carts " Now your turn bee and arcee " mystic said as bumble transformed and jumps onto the train cart as he taps it, and arcee transformed in the loading container.

Tilldawn was still flying over Silas as she heard him.

"Tactical error- Only one way out" Silas said as Tilldawn flew off to catch up with the rest of the autobots as she manages to stay hidden in the clouds.

As Mystic leads arcee optimus bumblebee and bulkhead out of the tunnel they knew they no longer had the D.N.G.S. on them as they had it in the train container.

Silas flew behind the autobots, as he seen another autobot come out of the cloud and following the autobots as tilldawn turned around and cause multiple decepticons. The set of the decepticons flew around Silas helicopter as they took off in full speed.

"Mystic, We got a problem, 'Con are incoming From high" Tilldawn said, as she began to sky dance in her jet form around them, only to get two of the decepticons on her tail, firing their bullets at her.

On the com-link " Mystic, Optimus You have company! Like Tilldawn said." Ratchet said.

The other decepticons fire their missiles at the autobots as they drove.

"Military fired on one of their own?" silas asked.

The loading container fell off the back of optimus truck.

"Sir the D.N.G.S" The man said as they saw the loading the loading container exploded." Sir i'm not reading any radiation, The D.N.G.S didn't melt down." the piloet said.

"No...It did not" Silas said.

The autobots drove to an open area as they pulled over by a cliff as the decepticon dove down and transformed, landing on the ground in front of the autobots.

"Agent fowler, I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover. "Optimus said as he transformed and held Fowler in his hand

"So, The rumors are true." Silas said as he saw the autobots in their true form. "Living Technology stands before us -though prehaps not for very long. "silas said as tilldawn tossed two of the decepticons into the ground between the other decepticons and the autobots.

"Im clear Mystic, your orders." Tilldawn said with a serious look as she watches silas fly toward the train.

Optimus puts fowler on top of a rock "Remain here" Optimus said as things began to get more troublesome.

"Will do"Fowler said stumbling over a little.

"Tilldawn follow silas and i'll follow behind, Father talk point on this battle, this isn't my fight as long as D.N.G.S is not safe on that train "Mystic said as optimus nodded with proudness in his optics as mystic and tilldawn transformed into the Alts. Mystic drove off and Tilldawn flew, following each other to the train tracks.

"After a long road trip, It feels good to get out fo the car, stretch my leags... And kick some Tailpipe "bulkhead said.

All four autobots run at the decepticons as the decepticon ran at the autobots. Optimus was the first to throw his servo fist into one of the decepticons, knocking it down. Bulkhead slammed his mace into the next decepticon, Arcee spin kicks and upper kick as she throws punches into the decepticon. and bee dodges two punches from the decepticon and punches the decepticon in the face as bee dodged another set of decepticon punches and bee slammed his fists into the bell of the decepticon.

Optimus moved out of the way and slammed his fist into the decepticon as he pulled his servo hand out of the off-lined decepticon and punches the other decepticon. As silas flew around to watch the autobots and decepticon fight.

"Sir, If the D.N.G.S. Wasn't in the truck..." The man asked.

"Yes, That. "Silas said as he turned the raido on to the walkie talkie. "Specail agent fowler, you lead a charmed life, walking among titans. "Silas said.

"Come on down. I'll introduce you." fowler said.

"In good times. but at the moment, I'm too busy wondering how the D.N.G.S. Might have vanished into thin air with out a trace" Silas asked.

A few hours in the past, where the autobots where still at the train, Arcee hands the D.N.G.S. lightly to bulkhead, as Bulkhead handed to bee as bee grabs it and placed it into the train cart gently.

Back to the normal time period.

"Now if you'll Excuse me..." Silas said.

"Now hold on Si, You Wont be able to get the D.N.G.S. Because i'm missing two bots of mine and i know where they are at, So go ahead and try to get pass them, They wont hand the D.N.G.S to anyone." Fowler said with a smile across his face.

"Don't think to lightly Special agent Fowler I have a train to catch" Silas said as he hangs up.

Fowler saw the helicopter fly by as fowler looked around and called in prime "Prime, Silas got wise to phase 2 " Fowler said as optimus was punching, Kicking and slaming the decepticons.

"I understand, Mystic and Tilldawn, Silas is heading your way, Are you with the train as of now?" Optimus said as he com-linked to mystic and Tilldawn.  
"We're almost there father, Tilldawn we got to speed up, Thats an order" Mystic answered and order.

Mystic drove faster to keep up with the train as Tilldawn did the same, following mystic lead.

One of the decepticon slammed a tree into optimus face, knocking optimus off the cliff as he slammed into the side of the cliff and onto the ledge as he tries to get up but fails.

"Father, Father?! Come in Father?! " Mystic called as she got static, as she worried for her father.

"Prime do you read me, Prime "Fowler called but got no answer.

Optimus tries to get up and groans.

Bee, bulk and arcee spread out as bulkhead got pilled on by three decepticons as did bee and arcee. getting pilled on by two decepticons.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobase And Autobots outside the base, Fowler and Silas)**

"Optimus is down" Miko said.

"Mech's gonna grab the D.N.G.S, We need to think of something, Quick." Jack said.

"Ratchet, Bridge Miko and Jack into the train Cart, to protect it from inside "Mystic said over the com-link.

"You mean like a phase 3, Mystic? "Raf asked.

"Yes, you three are our last hope, Me and Tilldawn are trying to get close to the train cart but it keeps moving further away" Mystic said.

"You mean, Run some human-on human interference? " miko said.

"Absolutely not" Ratchet said.

"RATCHET, we have no choice, Father is down, Tilldawn and i are getting slow in our speed, You have no choice" Mystic said.

"Yeah, That would be suicide" Jack said.

"Hello, The united states of meltdown! Lives are at stake! Mystic right we are the bots only chance of protecting the D.N.G.S." Miko said.

"Yes- Yours! You want me to not only Bridge Them... You into a confined Space, But one traveling at 90 miles per hour? " Ratchet said.

"RATCHET! Think of it as another experiment to tell the Ground bridge with? " Mystic said.  
"I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong though. Mass-Displacement trauma, Twisted Limbs, Metal burn... We'll maybe not the last one" Ratchet said

"Regardless, It is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed." Ratchet said.

Raf was on his computer typing "Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates? " Raf asked.

"We'll" Ratchet said

"Just Do It Already, Ratchet!" Mystic said in a rush order.

"Okay okay, im doing it" Ratchet said.

he enter the coordinates in and started the ground bridge up as miko and jack ran through it to the other open ground bridge as they jump out of it inside the moving train cart.

Silas helicopters were there first to the train "Immobilize them "Silas said as the man fire his gun as it fly toward the first part of the train as it started to immobilized and slow down. The shock rush through the train as it shock the soldier inside the cart with the D.N.G.S..

The ground bridge open up as miko and jack jumped out .

"We made it" jack said.

"I read you jack, The Cellphone-Comlink patch works" Raf said.

They open the side of the train cart and looked up at silas helicopter as they see a Bot blending into the sky from far away, as it turned out to be tilldawn making her way toward Silas helicopter. as they look down and saw a pure white dot, making her way toward the train cart, as both bots seemingly to get closer.

"Raf, Mech's landing on top of the train, Mystic and Tilldawn are no where close to us" jack said.

Raf was working on his computer "In about 20 seconds, You're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself!"Raf said in a warning.

Raf typed the right number in and switched the tracks for the train to make a turn.

Sila's piloet tried to land on the train cart but failed after it turned, almost losing control of the spinning helicopter.

"What happen" Silas asked.

"Hacker" the man said as he pressed a button as it fires raf computer "Former Hacker" The man said again.

"What?" Raf said as his computer almost shock him.

"And what have i been saying all along earth technology? "Ratchet said.

Silas piloet lands on the top of the train cart, as the cut a big square big enough for the D.N.G.S and for themself to grab and get out.

"Huh? So, what's that buy us? 10 Seconds?" Jack said.

"Raf is losing his touch" miko said.

Bulkhead knocks the 'cons off him as arcee fire her blaster at the two decepticons as one of the lazer hits the decepticons and the other stopped running. Bee Upper cuts and sucker punched the decepticon near him as it almost fell off the cliff but landed on its back. Optimus finally wakes up as he stood up as he grumbles. He saw the train with silas helicopter on it and mystic and tilldawn chasing after it.

Miko grab an ax and Jack grabs a fire extinguisher as the top fell down as the three men look in and saw the two kids.

"You want a slice of this? Well do ya?! "miko said angry as she swung it making jack move.

"What she said" Jack said.

"Sir..." the man said as they saw Tilldawn flying right next to them and Mystic driving beside the train as she used full power that her father called "Maximum Over Drive" she said as she drove faster until she reached the front of the train, but was in a further distance, Optimus was running on the cliff.

Optimus has transformed into his truck "Mystic, Let me take this one, Tilldawn get that chopper off of that train"

"Yes sir, " Tilldawn was ready to push the helicopter off but it moved of it own "Retreat " Silas said as the piloet lifted the helicopter off the train.

Tilldawn watched the helicopter go by as she knew something was wrong" Mystic, Optimus their gonna blow the tracks! " TillDawn yelled.

Mystic was already ahead of optimus and tilldawn

"Whoa, Your pretty fierce" Miko said.

"First rule of combat- Never leave the enemy with the spoils. "Silas said as he leans out of the window and fires a rocket laucher into the far distance of the train tracks as mystic saw the smoke and Drives to it as she transformed onto the tracks and placed her hands out.

"Ratchet, Mech blew the train tracks. you need to bridge us out of here- The soldiers too." jack said.

"We've lost access to the train data, i can't bridge you back without your coordinates! "Ratchet said

"Optimus, Jack and miko are on that train, and Mech has blown the tracks" Ratchet com-linked in.

"I'm on my way. Mystic has already gone had of me, I will help her with the train. Maximum Overdrive!" Optimus said as he drove pass the cart and transformed behind mystic as Waiting for the train to collided into mystic.

"Maybe we should jump." Miko said.

"At 90 miles an hour?" jack asked.

"it's the impact or the meltdown, Take your pick" Miko said

Jack sigh" what was mystic think volunteering us for this? " Jack said.

"Next time, you need to be a better job of getting mystic not to pick us in of these situations." Miko said.

"Next time" jack whispers.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds" Miko said as she was looking out "If we're in the back of the train, right? "Miko asked.

"Miko... At least we're in this together." Jack said.

miko grab her cellphone from jack and talks to Ratchet.

"Ratchet this is important Make sure bulkhead gets my guitar" miko said.

"Don't read the will just yet" jack said as optimus drove pass them.

Bulkhead used his mace to smash down one last decepticon as he brushes his hands together.

"Where's optimus? " Arcee asked.

"He had a train to catch" Fowler said.

Optimus transformed and ran beside the train as he gotten to mystic, he jumps to the side of the train and as the train collided into mystic hands who was forcing her back, optimus placed his hands on the train above her as he help her stop the train from moving as they both get pushed back slowly.

the trains metal screeching as it was being force to stop by both autobots as optimus and mystic struggle to keep the train from moving, Tilldawn transformed and grabs the other side of the train and pulled back on it to help slow it down.

As the train finally stopped by the strength of three autobots, optimus lets go of the non moving train and turns to the humans as helicopter baldes whirring from above as tilldawn, optimus and mystic saw it was silas.

"We'll played, visitor. but mech still has home-field advantage, and we will find a way to leave that playing field- even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick" Silas said as he scanned all three autobots and flew off.

"Optimus, are you, mystic and tilldawn and the children...intact?"ratchet asked over the com-link.

"Intacted, Ratchet, Crisis Averted" Optimus said.

"But the world in which we live is a different one then previously imagined. One which has spawned it's own decepticons... in human skin" optimus said.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobase)**

Few hours later everyone including tilldawn and mystic, As mystic had her com-link open with sky raven and wheeljack speaking to her, optimus looks at mystic.

"Mystic" optimus said.

"Yes father" mystic asked.

"Since you put 3 of our human friends in danger, and dis-regraded their safety with the D.N.G.S, Plus taking leadership when i was off line for a few minutes, you showed great leadership out there today on your first practice run as leader of the autobot, And since i watched you, You have learn to be honest, Even to those you dis-liked, You showed me you can protect yourself, but instead of protecting yourself, you put yourself on the line to save others, Even those you put into your plans" Optimus said.

Mystic lower head, as wheeljack and sky raven where listening.

"But, I am proud of you, and for that mystic, you will no longer be needing tilldawn as your partner, but when you do need her, she will be there, Just like us, Each of use are each other partners and Family, And you learned that the hard way, I can now trust you to go on your own mission that are found by ratchet, me or Agent fowler. You did an excellent job out there mystic" Optimus said with a smile.

Mystic raised her head and hug her father tightly "Thankyou dad, thankyou" Mystic said as she heard wheeljack and sky raven cheering in the back ground

" I have to say, you sure grown after the pass couple of day, since your first mission with optimus and ratchet "Arcee said as she rubs mystic helm.

"Oh, yeah, mystic what you did on that mission today, you were like a prime yourself, giving out orders with the right time and the right moment" Bulkhead said

Bee buzzed with joy as everyone laughs.

Fowler listens to them cheer as he lean on the bars that stood on the second floor for the humans stand.

"Great job mystic, you knew how to give a command out like a true soldier, but i will warn you this, Your father still need to keep you on that leash" Fowler said.

Mystic growls "Listen here Fowler, I may be primes adoptive daughter, And I may be the Sparkling child of a Decepticon, But i am a true autobot to my family and friends, I may growl, I may snarl But You do not need to tell my father to put me on a leach, Because i wont be on one, And if you can't get that through your human size thick skull of yours, then you'll wish you never seen the decepticon side of me, Plus with all your rides going bye bye" Mystic said with an dark but innocent smile.

Fowler backed away, knowing he was going never gonna win against a Femma bot, as he walks away into his elevator, as The boys in mystic com-link where laughing, as she laughs as well, only to shut her com-link off.

"Mystic was it necessary to talk to fowler like that" Optimus looked at mystic.

"Sorry father, he just makes me mad when he talks around me like that "Mystic smiles.

She turned around and walks off to her recharging chamber.

* * *

**We'll i say that was one long road trip for the autobots and fowler, Mystic gotten along with tilldawn alittle more, She got the chance to practice at being a leader on her first mission with fowler. **

**Mystic still keeps in touch with wheeljack her wrecker, and her brother sky raven. She also keeps contact with sound wave still, who has helped her when she really needs it.**

**Review on the chapter and let me know what you think of it. Sorry if some of the words are misspelled. i just got my charger today and im back on my hp notebook, im so use to using a small acer notebook, i just end up screwing up. **

**I will get those 4 other chapters down for you to read, so when i do, take your time in reading the story.**

**Once im done with season 1, i will make another story, that plays after this one, It will still have mystic, Tilldawn and Skyraven in it, for that i'm gonna be bring season 2 poll up for the arrivel of Dreadwing and his knew partner, he has been training under his wing.**


	18. Bot napped, Decepticon warship

**There a reason why this chapter called Botnapped, Decepticons warship, And you'll find out why its called that.**

**After mystic got praised by all the autobots including the humans and fowler, and seeing the mystic has more enemies on her hands then she thought, It was bad enough she has to deal with the Decepticons but also to deal with Mech as well. Now Mech has big plans of their own.**

**I Do Not own Transformer Prime.**

**I own Mystic, Tilldawn and Skyraven.**

* * *

**(A/N: To mystic)**

She walking through the desert of nevada at night, While the rest of the autobots were sleeping, including her father optimus prime. She turns her com-link on and radio in on wheeljack and sky raven as she gotten nothing but static, she began to wonder if they were caught in another decepticon battle in the galaxy. She kept walking in the desert, kicking small pieces of rock as she saw a helicopter with a large flashlight on it, she transformed into her vehicle mode as the light shines down on her, as the humans through it was just a couple kids camping in the car in the desert, so the helicopter ignore mystic and flew in a different direction, as she sighs in relief, only to transform back to normal.

"that was close" Mystic said as she wonders around the desert once again, As she tired to radio in on wheeljack one more time, and finally wheeljack picks up.

"Yeah?" Wheeljack said.

"Hi jackie, how the galaxy?, taken care of my brother?" Mystic asked through the com-link.

"Hey mystic, Galaxy great, filled with decepticons " There was firing and sword slashing against the metal as she heard her brother in the back ground very loud and clear "Can i get some help over here ?" sky raven yelled loud. "Yeah sure, hold on, Hey mystic, your brother doing fine i been taking really good care of him" Wheeljack answered as she heard a bot fall to the ground by sky raven as he turned his com-link on that hooked up to mystic and wheeljacks "Hey baby sis, Just bashing up some decepticons, wish you could join in the action" Sky raven said.

"Nah, got enough action down here on earth with star scream and his troops" Mystic said, as she stops walking in the desert.

"So how the others doing, Bulkhead, miko?" wheeljack asked over his com-link.

"yeah and Tilldawn ?" Sky raven said as well over his com-link.

"Bulkhead still bashes like a wrecker, miko doing good and Tilldawn doing fine, i gotten along with her a bit more, And father pulled my out of my partner ship with tilldawn finally" Mystic said.

"We'll thats good, Say isn't it night time down on earth? "Sky raven said.

"Yeah why?" Mystic asked.

"We'll that mean the other autobots are probably recharging, you should recharge too" Sky raven said over his com-link.

"i'm fine i wasn't tired really, i just walking aorund in the desert, i can still see the base and i'll be back at the base in no time, so don't worry" Mystic said

She started walking, listening to wheeljack and sky raven tell their stories while they travel through galaxies, as she giggles and laughs, enjoying their stories.

Mystic would walk into a 'con as she looks up and gasp as wheeljack and sky raven didn't know what is happening, they hear a scream coming from mystic com-link and suddenly it went quiet, only a static was left trace.

Mystic was grabbed by a decepticon she could bearly see, but he looked at her with glowing red eyes, his hand on her helm, he had cut the com-link communications that mystic had with wheeljack and sky raven, as the two autobots in galaxy though it might of been one of the autobots, they would set a com-link to autobot base and fast to know what is happening.

"Hey let me go " Mystic said as she was being dragged on the ground, her hands on a skinny arm with a rocket missile on the decepticon arm, as he spoke " Open the ground bridge sound wave" The mysterious decepticon said as the ground bridge was open, as he had carried mystic onto the warship of the decepticons.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base Com-link)**

The alarms were going off, ratchet and optimus were the first to get up from the recharging chambers followed by the others, as ratchet made his way to the computer and turned the com-link on.

"What is it?" Ratchet said to tired to see who was sending the a com-link.

"Is mystic there" The familiar voice appeared.

"Is my sister there" The second familiar voice spoked.

"Wheeljack? "Bulkhead asked "You old wrecking 'con, what you call us so late for? "Bulkhead said.

"We were wonder if mystic was taken back to your base, she was outside the base saying she was walking around the desert close to the base, but not far" Wheeljack said.

"That is not possible, mystic should be in her room recharging" Optimus said.

Tilldawn looks around for mystic and notices she wasn't anywhere " Um, sir, i believe wheeljack telling the truth, why what happen to her Sky raven, Wheeljack" Tilldawn asked.

" She screamed then we lost all com-links with her, after that it went static, Thought it might of been one of you autobots coming behind her and scaring her when she lost com-link with us" Sky raven said as he began to worried, knowing his sister wasn't in the autobot base.

"Do not worry, we will find her, i promise "Optimus said as he knew this was gonna be hard to find his adoptive sparkling.

"Please do, i can lose another bloodline "Sky raven said as he shut his com-link off.

"Bulkhead, better bring my girl home for me, so i can see her when i return to earth" Wheeljack said.

"Don't worry jackie, She my niece, We'll bring her home in one piece i promise you that" Bulkhead said as wheeljack com-link was shut off.

"So, where do we start looking" Ratchet asked.

"I say me and tilldawn here will fly the desert to find the most recent spots mystic goes to when she alone" Arcee said.

"If mystic was kidnapped by the mech, then we sould have to trace her life signal" Tilldawn suggested

Ratchet nodded as he began typing on the cybertronian key board as he was scanning the area for mystic life signal, he knew she was alive because of her energon readings, but he doesn't know where she would be at.

Arcee and till dawn began to take off into the desert to search for her.

Bee and bulkhead head to jasper to keep watch.

Optimus stayed behind to help ratchet with the searching.

* * *

**(A/N:Decepticon warship)**

Mystic was hanging from her arms by the same cuffs that was holding wheeljack, as she heard a chuckle, only for Starscream to come out of the shadows.

Star scream placed one of his fingers under mystic chin as he smirks at her while his red optics glaring in her pure white optics.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here "Mystic said as he pulled her head away from star scream finger as she struggles to get free.

"My my are we feisty on the night sky, You should know me by now, I am star scream, lord of the decepticon, and i want to know why megatron been so... Interested in you.. hmm "Star scream said as he placed his hand on mystic face.

Mystic optics widen as she met the killer of her mother" S-star scream, as in the one who killed Violetray" Mystic said as she studders.

Starscream chuckles at the name violetray, since he had not heard that name in a very long time.

"Tell me autobot, how did you know i killed violetray" starscream said.

She didn't want to say she was her daughter " I know her son, Sky raven, i only knew him as a new born though, so don't ask me question about him" She looks away with a growl coming from her audio box.

Starscream grew angry from what she said "You will answer any question i ask you and i will expect to hear them from you " Star scream said as he was about to puch the young femma but sound wave stopped him.

"hmm, you're right, When the two decepticons come here, i'll let them have her, until she ready to spill "Star scream said to sound wave as star scream leave the torture chamber and sound wave stayed back.

Sound wave looks at mystic as mystic sighs.

"I know i know uncle, your angry with me, but i didn't plan this i swear on my spark i didn't, he caught me off guard when i was com-linking through wheeljack and sky raven and i didn't pay attention to my surrounding, and now look where it got me" Mystic said with a sigh.

Sound wave patted her helm as she smiles a bit, she knew sound wave was gonna protect her anyways from the two decepticons starscream mentioned.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base)**

Everyone returned to the base, as they had no luck in finding mystic, but the only place they didn't look was the decepticon war ship.

"Guy, do you think, our mystic is...you know" Bulkhead tried to say it

"No, bulkhead she still alive, where ever she is, someone is keeping her alive " ratchet said as a com-link turned on as it turned out to be sky raven.

Ratchet switched their side of the com-link on.

"Found her yet" Sky raven asked.

"No we haven't we been up half the night and we are not gonna rest until she is found. "Ratchet said.

Tilldawn stayed quiet as she was thinking.

"Tilldawn, You there? "Sky raven asked.

"Hmm,yes i'm here sky raven, what is it" Tilldawn asked.

"Did you chest the decepticon warship, that the last place any autobot would go to, and i got the feeling i know who took her" Sky raven said as his voice was heavy and darken with anger.

"You don't mean, Star scream wouldn't be that smart unless... "Tilldawn would go quiet and starts to think.

"Unless megatron had something in mind for mystic and Starscream wants to know why" Optimus prime said.

"He's gonna try to get the information out of her" tilldawn said.

"No he wont, he wont be able to lay a finger on mystic as long as sound waves there, and to let you guys know, you got two decepticon landing on earth, but it best if you guess wait before sending a strike team out" Sky raven said.

"Starscream will go to mystic alone as well, without sound wave knowning "Bulkhead said slamming his fist into his hand.

"But we need the location of the decepticon warship, they move everywhere, where ever there is a large or good enough size deposits of energon" Arcee said.

"I'll try to get in contact with sound wave, to see if he can get mystic out of there, but there a slight chance it wont happen, It's a 10% chance of her surviving and a 90% chance of dieing" Sky raven said.

"Understood, we'll keep you notify "Optimus said as both com-links goes out.

"Tilldawn can you do a whole sky sweep for the decepticon warship?" optimus asked.

"Yes sir, i can, i done it alot of times just leave it to me" Tilldawn turn and ran out of the base.

"Now we wait" Ratchet said.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship)**

Starscream was alone in the torture chamber with mystic as he placed a energon pod against mystic stomach as it send a very shocking pain through her.

"So, Tell me where is your base located at" Star scream said.

Mystic screamed in pain, as she hasn't felt anything like this, she couldn't speak because the pain she is going through from starscream, as starscream stopped and lower the energon pod, mystic head dropped as she was breathing heavy.

"Why don't you go suck on a tin can, Starscream" Mystic said and looks at starscream with her pure white optics as they show pain in them.

Starscream didn't like her additude as he swung his left hand backward against the right side of mystic face hard, as Mystic head was force to turn with her optic widen from being smacked, she turned her head, as she had energon leaking from her mouth as she spits the blue energon into starscream face.

Starscream growls as he turned the energon pod up to level 3 as he placed it against mystic chest as it cause extreme voltage causing through her circuit as she scream louder more.

"S-Stop, P-please, n-no more, i'll answer "She said as starscream smirks, knowing breaking her was to easy for him, as her head dropped down.

"Good, now tell me, how do you know VioletRay, our ex-Con" Starscream said, as he lifted mystic head up as she was leaking more energon from her mouth.

"S-she m-my mother "Mystic said, with little energy she had to keep her going but not enough for her to fight his control.

"So, Violet had a daughter, i should say you look nothing like your mother, Nor does your brother sky raven... let see, what else can i do to you" Starscream said with a smirk on his face.

" Haven't you heard some sparkling don't end up looking like their parents" Mystic said with a smart additude.

Starscream growls "I know that " he said as he smacks her once again across the face.

mystic keep her optics on starscream without listing her head, as was thinking of her family, her spark mate, her brother, and her uncle, as a tear of energon fell from her optics, as starscream didn't come up with anything else to do with mystic as he left the room, before the door closed, sound wave walks it and hug me to keep me confortable.

"i-i'm fine uncle "mystic said. as sound wave nodded his head and walks over tot he control switches, he types on it as it releases the cuffs off of mystic as she fell on the floor weakly wit a grunt "uncle you'll get caught through, wont you " Mystic asked as sound wave shook his head, he carries his darling neice through the warship, dodging sight from the other decepticons as she made his way to the flight deck.

Sound wave used the screen on his face to pin point the coordinates of the desert she was found in, as the ground bridge open automaticly, sound wave carries his niece through the ground bridge and outside the other end as both side closes, only to set mystic down. Sound wave sat with her, holding his darling weak neice close to him.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobots base and sound wave)**

Ratchet picked up mystic life signal but it was very weak along with a decepticon signal, the location she was at was a few clicks from the base as optimus, arcee, bee and bulkhead ran outside toward the location of mystic, they found her in the arms of the decepticon sound wave.

Tilldawn made her way throught, as she walks to sound wave. Sound have has stood up with mystic in his arms, as tilldawn held her arms out, allowing sound wave to set the injuried femma in tilldawn arms as sound wave open the ground bridge.

mystic was very weak to the lost of her energon.

"Sound wave, you're still you be proud of you for what you did, i know you have to stay at megatron side, but you are welcome to see mystic as much as you like, you are her family member "Tilldawn said as the silent soundwave nodded, as he walks through the ground bridge as it closed behind him.

The autobots rushed mystic to the sick bay as ratchet as put her on energon life support, and started his repairs of the wounded parts on mystic.

Optimus was sitting beside mystic hold her head as he was more worried then ever.

The com-link came one once again as it was wheeljack and sky raven as tilldawn turned the com-link on their end.

"Go ahead and speak" Tilldawn said.

"Any news on my girl" Wheeljack said.

"Yeah, jackie, sound wave brought her to us, but she was torn up pretty bad, right now ratchet got her on energon support" Bulkhead said, as they hear a slam in the background from wheeljack com-link.

"Calm down sky raven, she isn't dead." Wheeljack said.

"I know that, When i get my servos on star scream neck, he wish he never messed with me and my family " Sky raven said angry.

After a few days passed, wheeljack and sky raven stayed on their com-links as mystic wakes up from her sleep as she looks around finding she was in the autobot base, she smiles finally she was home again, as she looks over, seeing her sleeping father as she sat up and saw everyone beside ratchet was asleep, she felt a pitch of pain on her chest as she looked down and saw she had been repaired.

" Im home" mystic said as ratchet looked over and saw mystic awake.

"How you feeling, little prime" Ratchet said walking over to her.

"Im fine, im sorry i caused a lot of trouble" Mystic said as a few hours past and everyone woke up and saw mystic awake as they ran and gave her a group hug.

She smiles weakly as she knew she wasn't strong enough against star scream as everyone was glad to have her back, she knew now that it wasn't the best idea to go night walking outside the base.

* * *

**I know it's not something i would do, but i wanted to anyways, Since Knockout and Breakdown are coming in to the next chapter, i thought i bring this one in, plus there gonna be a second on of mystic being Botnapped by the con's again.**

**I dont know transformers prime**

**I own mystic, tilldawn and Skyraven.**

**Leave a review about what you think of this**

**Bye!**


	19. Deus Ex Mashina

**Okay After the whole Mystic being bot napped and getting all the bots including Sky raven and Wheeljack being worried through out the whole galaxy, waiting for mystic return to the base. And when she did return to the base, she was badly tortured, Bad new is Star scream now know who the Parent of the White femma bot belongs to. Good news is Star scream hasn't figure out she a special bot. Sound wave has save the day for mystic this time. But that wont stop Starscream on catching mystic again As long as Her brother sky raven stays far away with Wheeljack.**

**I do understand that mystic wants to be alone to speak with wheeljack, The mech of her life, and that her brother keeps interfering with Both hers and Wheeljack conversations.**

**You got to admit Sky raven is an over protective brother. Optimus has been busy with the details of the Current events that happen few days ago and including mech.**

**Since that almost ruin mystic chances of showing she can be a true prime, just like her adoptive father, But she always wonder what her birth father was like.**

**(****_i will do a short story on VoiletRay and SnowRamp when cybertron was active and the war only began)_**

**Anyways Lets get to the story.**

* * *

**(A/N: Miko and bulkhead) **

"Pbht. Detention. ugh"Miko said as she lays her head down on her arms and hears the tires screech and up-tempo music playing from bulkhead stereo as miko raised her head and smiled,

"Ye-e-e-e-ah" bulkhead singing to the song with scatting "ow, ow , ow, Yeah Ye-e-e-e-ah" bulkhead singing as miko snuck out of detention and got into bulkhead.

"I love this song! Yeah!" miko said making the same sounds as bulkhead as he stopped the music.

"Miko, i thought you had a history report to do. Did detention end early?" bulkhead asked.

Miko strapped her seat belt "Did for me" miko said as she look out the window "Uh-oh here comes the teacher, and she doesn't look happy " miko said as she ducks. "step on it bulkhead" Miko said

"Aw, miko" bulkhead as his engines revs with his wheels moving as tires screech as he drove off to the autobot base.

"Miko im supose to be your guardian not your get away car, you can't just cut detention, what if your parents found out?" Bulkhead asked

"They live in tokyo, Remember. and don't even worry about my host parents. i think i scare them. and besides Mystic doesn't go to school" Miko said.

"Mystic is learning by all of us, we are her family, her friends, her teachers, how else do you think she made it this far without us. Plus when cybertron back up and running again, were sending mystic straight to academy to get her full time training in, But she has nothing to do with your schooling miko" Bulkhead explained.

Bulhead sighs "Miko listen if you fail high school you can't go to, uh... uno-uh it's "keys"- uh, "codge" -" bulkhead said as he drove through the main entrance as he stopped in the main base.

" wait wait. w-what that word again? "bulk asked

"uh, college" Miko answered. "ugh. you sould like my parents " miko said as she stepped out of the vehicle and bulk transformed into his normal form.

"Well, aren't they japanese?" bulk asked.

"They may speak a different language, but you say the same thing" miko said walking to the others.

"Because we want the best for you, and that means making sure you go to school, not jail." Bulk said.

Mystic got off the sick bay as nearly almost fell over, but caught her balance as she looks at miko and bulk.

"Uh-oh. what'd you do?" Jack asked.

"Look, miko, before i became a warrior, i was a laborer- construction. I can build stuff, i can break stuff. and thats it" Bulk said.

"I love breaking stuff, i want to be just like you, bulk" Miko said.

There was beeping in the on the computer.

"ugh, Why would you want to be like me when you can be a-a medic like ratchet" Bulk said.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called...greece" Ratchet said.

"Great then i'll go" Mystic said.

"Oh no you don't not after what happen to you, your not going anywhere" Ratchet said.

"Watch me ratchet, I'm not some weak sparkling, sure starscream caught me off guard force me to give up an answer of how i knew my brother, But if starscream there, i want a full out rematch with him." Mystic insisted.

"Fine But Greece is an ancient city- quite historic, i believe."Ratchet said.

Mystic made her way to the ground bridge.

"Ancient greece, huh? Oh, Field trip" Bulkhead said as walks to the ground bridge with mystic as miko followed.

* * *

**(A/N:Warship)**

"It's about time knockout, I do not enjoy being kept waiting." Starscream said.

Knockout sigh "It was a long drive, starscream, I'm still picking bugs out of my grille." Knockout said.

"Yes, right. you're one of those" Starscream said.

"come again" Knockout asked.

"Never understood why any self-respecting decepticon would shoose automobile as his vehicle mode when he could have flight. "Starscream said.

"I like the way i look in steel-belted radials." knockout said.

"I take it lord megatron requires a laboratory assist." knockout said.

"You...might say that." starscream said.

knock out saw how bad megatron looked " whoa" knockout said.

* * *

**(A/N: Bulk miko and mystic)**

The ground bridge open up as mystic walks outside with bulkhead driving as miko got out of his vehicle as bulkhead transformed into his bot mode.

"Here we are" Bulkhead said.

"Sweet" miko said as she sprint around to look.

"So, what are we doing in greco-ville? "Miko asked.

"i'm scouting energon, you're doing research for your history report" bulkhead said.

Mystic transformed into her ferrari 485 mode as she sits there, waiting for something to happen.

"you punked me bulk? not cool" Miko said.\The beeping on the energon scanners was off the chartes " Getting a large signal here, An excavation site" Bulkhead said.

"Whoa" miko said

"I know construction." Bulkhead said " According to my scanner, human hit energon veins, and they don't even know it." bulk said.

Bulkhead looks around as he spotted something "Whoa." Bulkhead said. "Thats cybertronian" bulk said.

* * *

**(A/N: warship)**

"Sadly, our inevitably former lord megatron has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote, and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery" Starscream said.

"I've done plenty of body work, starscream, but i'm better at breaking them then fixing them, it would help if i had my assistant." knockout said.

"I summoned both of you, where is he?" Starscream asked.

"We were hot on a fresh energon trail when you called. Breakdown will show when he's through scouting it" Knock out said.

* * *

**(A/N: Bulkhead, mystic and miko plus breakdown)**

"why would ancient greeks paint an energon harvester?"Bulk asked.

"You know what that round thing is, your smarter then you lead on" miko said, as miko pulled her cellphone out and took a snap shot of the picture.

"But even dumber then he look" Breakdown said.

Bulk and miko turned around, as mystic transformed out of her vehicle mode and looks at breakdown.

"Breakdown" Bulkhead said.

Breakdown chuckles " miss me?" break down.

"Like rust in my undercarriage," bulkhead said.

"You know this lunkhead?" miko asked.

Mystic walks infront of miko, only to protect her as she stood behind bulkhead.

"we have a history" bulk said.

"And you have a pet. or two " Breakdown said with a chuckle.

"Okay first off, I'm not uncle bulk pet, and second i more deadly with my bite then my bark" mystic glared her white optics at breakdown, only to give a scolding look.

" still do they play catch" breakdown said as he grabs the column and tossed it at them.

Mystic cover miko as bulkhead blocked as the column smashed into pieces into him.

"miko, mystic stay down!" bulk said.

Breakdown ran and knock bulkhead onto the ground under the small cliff as they bounce off the ground and breakdown tossed bulkhead into the photo on the wall.

it broke as bulkhead destroyed it as breakdown landed.

"oops, hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown said as he ran and transformed into his jeep and drove off.

Miko and mystic ran to where bulkhead was at. "i told you i'm good at breaking things." bulkhead groans as he said.

"I always have your back, bulk " miko said walking up to him as she shows the photo.

"got us a picture of the picture" miko said as she shows it on her cellphone screen.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base) **

"it is indeed an energon harvester- a powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source" optimus said.

"Like me except, any type of energon that comes near me i don't get sick from it" mystic said.

"Greek gods knew autobots?" raf asked.

"No. the ancients off used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a Signpost indicating, a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet." optimus said.

"Uh, optimus, if the harvester removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside you..." jack said.

"in decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon." optimus said.

"see? you were a genius to total that painting" miko said.

"miko not wrong. how can the cons find the harvester without the fresco?" arcee said.

"With high-speed internet. if you do an image search for "greek god and Golden ord." this pops up. It's in a museum." raf said as he showed them on his computer.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

"Has to be" mystic said.

"Contact agent fowler." optimus said.

They contacted agent fowler as they got his answer machine" you reached special agent william fowler. i'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until tuesday" as it beeps.

"i hate talking to to machine" Ratchet said.

"um for your information ratchet, were talking machines as well" mystic stated.

"Without agent fowlers direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own" optimus said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, "Confiscate" as it steal museum property?" jack said as he placed.

"that sounds...Illegal." raf said.

" i do not wish to break human law, but once the decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary, we must act covertly"

Jack chuckles" no offence optimus but covertly and gaint robots don't really go together. museums are public a-and they have guards and security cameras." jack said.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in. and we are not a goverment secret." miko pointed out.

"miko, i'm not sure that's wise." bulkhead said.

"But it may be our best option, bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the decepticons." optimus

"i still want payback, starscream broke my com-link to wheeljack and sky raven, and for putting me through pain like running a fragging surgery without knocking the autobot out." mystic tried her best to explain about what she was trying to say.

* * *

**(A/N: warship) **

Sound wave shows the picture of the energon harvester.

"Mm-Hmm. that's definitely it." breakdown said.

"Then i'm afraid megatron's well-being will have to wait. it's harvest time" starscream said.

"And if you see that white autobot against breakdown, bring her to me...Alive" Star scream chuckles with a large smirk on his faceplate.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobots and Decepticons) **

Optimus, bee, bulk, arcee and mystic made their way to the museum as optimus stopped with mystic parked right side her father, Bulk and arcee drove right and bee went legs.

"autobots, confirm position." optimus said.

"Westward Ho" arcee said.

bee buzzed.

"South side cover" bulk said.

"maintain your guard, stay close to me mystic" optimus said.

"okay father" Mystic said.

"jack, miko raf, i will have a clear view of you, once you secure the harvester, i will contact ratchet to bring you back to base." optimus said.

Ratchet started up the bridge " Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry, you wont need to worry about setting off take care to avoid any security guards." ratchet said.

The three kids drove on the yellow lift as they look at and foudn the golden orb. "Opa" miko said. they see optimus flash his high lights.

Miko took the picture of the statue hold the gold orb as she set her cellphone on the camera and leaves it there her cellphone showing a fake image of the statue.

a vehicle approaches optimus and mystic, as it stoped right beisde mystic.

Knockout whistles at both mystic and optimus "Hmm, Sweet rims for both of you, your a 458 white ferrari and a 24 gauge big boy?" knockout asked.

"maybe you want to race to see if these nice rims has what it takes to beat your vehicle" mystic said with a scolding voice as she runs her engined louds, as her tired spin off the ground, making a small tired spot.

"Your real heavy-duty just like my friend here and you are a light weight aren't you sweety?" Knockout said.

"Watch it buddy, i got bots everywhere and one of them has already my this way, but you got to find her though." mystic said as she drove off with burnt tired marks on the road.

Breakdown drove up as he turn his cannon and fires it at optimus as optimus transformed as he spun catching the rocket as he was pushed back, only to crack the glass as the rocket stopped, he turned around to check on the kids as he did he went to face breakdown and notice both 'cons dissappear as he look down, Knockout had his static rod and placed it against optimus neck as optimus walked passed knockout falling over.

Mystic stopped as her tired skidded on the ground and drove back to museum. Knockout jumped onto the back of optimus and placed the shock rod against the neck of optimus, shocking him.

"It's 'cons." Raf said.

"They Got optimus." Jack said.

Knockout stopped shocking optimus, until optimus was out as knockout flashes his head light for breakdown.

Breakdown drove toward them as bee came around the corner, as breakdown slide to the side and fired a cannon, Mystic made her way, transforming into her bot as she jumped over breakdown, Revealing her pure white optics and armor int he moonlight, as she landed infront of breakdown and running toward knockout.

She tackles knockout off of her father, as the bother hit the ground, making both of them slide on the ground, Knockout scratched his paint and stood up as mystic did the same.

"Gah, DON'T SCRATCH THE PAINT" yelled knockout as he growls seeing his paint scratched.

Mystic laughs at knockout " You worried about your paint, That's funny" mystic said.

Knockout looks at her " you know, for a femma you do know how to protect, but Starscream wants you, And he gonna get you, Our order" Said knockout.

Knockout ran at mystic as mystic moved to the side, lifting her foot up, Tripping knockout over, as he fell.

"Sorry no can do, You can Tell Starscream that i'm already taken " said mystic as she looked at breakdown rocket crashed into bee as bee transformed as the same rocket crashed beside arcee.

Arcee skidded to the side and crashed into bee.

"Aunt Arcee, Uncle bee, Bulkhead, Breakdown here, We need you." Mystic yelled.

Breakdown jumped off the museum and over knockout, Optimus and Mystic as he ran after breakdown "I'm already here, Mystic "Bulk said.

Breakdown transformed into his bot form as he swung his hand into bulkhead, and bulk went flying into knockout.

"Hey thank breakdown, i need bulkhead to squish knockout for me" Mystic said with laughing as breakdown look at her without a word.

Bulkhead and knockout crashed into the museum as the concrete fell into the museum causing the alarm to go off.

"Oh great, i'm taking my thanks back seeing your not the laughing type" Mystic growled.

The kids managed to pull the golden ball onto the lift as mystic helps her father up.

Knockout saw and ran to them, as knockout jumped in the air with his shock rod. Mystic let her father fall over and punches knockout away from them as he flew into the ground.

"Stay away from my father" Mystic said with a growl.

"Come on, Time to make our Exit, Boys." Miko said.

Miko ran down to the exit of the metal garage and pressed the open button, leaving the garage to raise up with jack driving the lift with the golden ball and raf on it.

Miko ran through and got blinded by the flash light of the guard man as she gasp.

"Uh,whats up?" miko asked.

"Better come with me, miss" The police man said as he put his flashlight away and grabed her as they walk into his office.

"Not good" Jack said.

They looked as jack said "Arcee" jack said as they ran, only for the large door to be open by soundwave. They would stop.

"It's soundwave." raf said gulping.

Sound wave would stand up holding the golden object and transforms as he flew off.

Optimus has finally stood up and turned around. Knockout watches and lowers his shock rods.

"MM. That would be game. I will see you next time Sweet thing" Knockout transformed backwards and turned around as he drove off.

Bullet were firing at breakdown as he transformed and drove off following knockout.

Arcee would follow them. as the kids came out running.

"The 'cons have the harvester!" jack said.

"And security has miko" Raf said.

"I'm gonna dismantle knockout but first im gonna made his life a Living nightmare." said mystic. as she punches her left servo with his right fist.

"What? I'm going in after her." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, But she is safe from harm. Mystic, you have to calm down, You'll have your chance against, But remember you can only Injury them not Destroy them" Optimus said Leaving mystic to roll her optics.

* * *

**(A/N: To miko)**

The Security tapped his finger on the desk.

"look kid, If this is some kind of prank. You need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'd go a whole lot easier for you If you just told me what happened to the sphere" He asked.

"I was researching my history report. i just lost track time and got locked in here after closing." miko cried.

"So, What's your history reprot about? I'd Love to know" He said.

"Uh..."Miko said.

* * *

Bee appear out of the portal on the road driving to somewhere.

Mystic was ground bridged to the autobot base.

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much energon as quickly as he can from the planet's otherwise unmineable energon Deposits. Aprroach with extreme Caution." optimus said.

Arcee was sent some where deep on the other side of the forest.

"Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, It is best that you remain here." optimus said as he re-active the ground bridge.

"So i can bust miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead said.

"So you can help ratchet. You may be miko's guardian. But she requires human assistance. Agent fowler remains her best option

"What about me father?" mystic ask.." optimus said

"You will stay here for now, until you are called on" Optimus answered.

"Okay father, I guess i'll work on a new com-link for wheeljack and sky raven" Mystic said walking to the table.

Optimus went to the ground bridge and transformed into his truck and drove off.

" You're reached Special agent william fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until tuesday. " Answer machine said.

"Still no answer" Raf said.

"Fowler louging around some poolside cabana" Bulkhead said as he smashes the drill on the crate.

"BULKHEAD, I NEED IT THAT!" Ratchet said.

"We can free miko, If we can just return that harvester to the museum." Bulkhead said.

"So the decepticons can steal it all over again?" ratchet asked.

Bulkhead looked around and placed his hand on his head "I am so dumb!" Bulkhead said.

"So, How are we going to help miko" Jack said.

Mystic was placing small pieces together in a circle with wires and a black speaker on it, as she used the screws and small bolts on it.

"By returning the replica to the museum. The construction of which would be going a whole lot Faster If bulkhead hadn't just mengled my frame welder!" Ratchet explained.

"We're already trespassers and theives. Why not add forgery to the list?" jack asked.

Bulkhead groan, as mystic finally finished her newly made com-link as she placed it in her wiring of her head where her ear is at and used her repairs in her to slowly add the right code of wheeljacks and sky ravens com-links.

" I wish i'd never taken miko to the - the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins. " Bulkhead said.

" Im sorry? " Ratchet asked.

" you don't mean, Oh great." Mystic said.

"Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of toll he has, He's gonna take the easy route. " Bulkhead said.

* * *

**(A/N: Greece)**

The decepticons were at the Busted up painting of the harvester.

" Why move mountains now when we have a mother lode of energon right here for the Taking- courtesy of this gift from ancient autobots?" Starscream said.

"Excuse me starscream, it was a gift from breakdown and myself." Knockout said.

Starscream said and pointed the harvester to them as they jumped.

The havester activated as a bream shot from it passed Breakdown and knockout and into a decepticon, as it began sucking the energon from the decepticon, as the decepticon began to gasp and falling over and offlining, the energon was full sucked out and into the havester as it de-activates.

"All that energon in suck a tiny " Starscream said.

"Those Ancient autobots never missed a trick, Lord starscream" knockout said.

"Yes, your right, but Where is the White autobot that you never brought to me" Starscream asked.

"Uh, You see, she was being protected by optimus and the other, We couldn't get a hold of her, But since we have the harvester, She may come and try to get it back" Knockout said neverously.

Starscream raised the harvester at them, as they jumped and covered themself with this arms as they looked and starscream turned around with a smirk.

He pionted the havester at the energon and the havester began to suck the energon into it.

Bulkhead was in the back as he looked around. Mystic came following behind him, As she saw knockout and starscream "Two for the price of one i should say, Tilldawn you up there" Mystic said looking at the sky.

"You know it, sounds like your com-link working fine, You need me to do something" Till dawn asked as she was hoving over them decepticons and autobots.

"Yeah make a ruckess" Mystic said.

"You got it" mystic said as she turn her head.

Bulkhead slide down the hill as he broke something" Aw scrap" bulkhead said as the decepticon breakdown and knockout notice.

" Back for seconds " they said as they ran after bulkhead.

Tilldawn dropped down and began to shot at them then flew back into the sky.

Bulkhead looked at knockout and breakdown as bulkhead ducked leaving Breakdown to punch knockout away and bulkhead and breakdownHitting knockout shock rod as bulkhead catches it and puts it against breakdown as he fell over with a chattering sound.

Bulkhead turned around and saw starscream using the harvester on bulkhead.

Mystic on the other hand she was over there fighting with knockout. as she notice bulkhead been sucked out with energon by starscream, As the last punch to knockout face and yelled " Uncle bulkhead!" Mystic said.

Bulkhead Falls over as he tries to get up.

"Your're a big one, This could take a while" Starscream said.

"Stop it star scream, Please i can't i lose uncle bulkhead" Mystic plead, as she runs to bulkhead but stopped by knockout and held back as she growls with tears forming.

"Let Me Go" She snarled as she struggles.

Bulkhead forced himself to stand up and made his way toward starscream.

"Go Bulkhead" mystic couraged him as she elbowed knockout chest, leaving a scratched.

"W-Wait. What are you doing? "Starscream said.

"What i do best... " Bulkhead said as he grabs the harvester and squeezes his hand, as he punched star scream into the wall " ...Breaking things. "Bulkhead said as he pulled it out of star scream and and smashed it his hand and steps back as he turned away and tossed it into the air as it exploseds and bulkhead falls over onto the ground

"He's glutton for punishment." Knockout said as breakdown growls.

A ground bridge was open as optimus. arcee and bee as they jumped off the edge and transformed as they fire at breakdown and knockout.

Mystic made her way to bulkhead and tries to help him up.

"Fight?" breakdown said.

"Mmm, Drive" Knockout said as they both transformed and drove off, leaving star scream.

Starscream jumped and transformed into his jet as he flew off to the warship.

They made their way to bulkhead and mystic as bulkhead looked at them.

"Hey. "Bulkhead said.

* * *

**(A/N: Museum) **

"And, Of Course, There's the whole principle of Deus Ex Machina, uh, The god from the machine. It's that part in Greek storytelling Where some character shows up out of the blue To make everything right" Miko said, Leaving the Museum guard to yawn.

"That so, You lady" he chuckle "Well, I'm sure the police will want to hear All about your history report." He said.

The banging on the door as it opens.

"Speciel agent William fowler, The stolen property has been located and restored to museum premises" He said.

The museum guard looks at the video cameras and saw the fake harvester sitting on the greek god hand.

"The girl comes with me, You dropped your cellphone. Found it on the floor, Right next to your history report. "Fowler and miko walked out as they door slams.

They walk outside the mesuem and bulkhead came up.

"Off you go" Fowler said. as miko said and ran to bulkhead as she got in.

"Good timing, Bulk. I was running out of history factoids, stuff i didn't even know i knew!" miko said.

"Looks like you're smart than you let on." Bulkhead said.

"Under pressure" miko said.

"me too" bulkhead said as he drove off.

"I can't wait to finish my history report. I'm gonna write all about how the autobots interacted with ancient civilizations. " miko said.

"Uh, i'm not so sure that'll get you into college, miko." Bulkhead said.

* * *

**(A/N: autobase)**

"But Dad, I'm alright i know i dis-obay an order, to stay here in the base, but i had to go with bulkhead to help him "Mystic explained.

"Yes, but you almost got yourself caught by knockout " Optimus replied.

"Ugh dad, I got out of his grasp on my own way didn't i, I'm not that weak sparkling who gonna cry all the time because i lost one family member, I haven't been broken down yet" Mystic cried.

"I know but that all the more reason to keep you out of these fights with the decepticons, you are just as safe here then out there, You were Captured once, and i though i would never see you again." Optimus said as he kissed his daughter head.

"But dad i-" She was cut off by optimus.

"Listen, your my sparkling, my only sparkling, i can not lose you, you are the future of this team, this family, our friends, do you understand mystic? "Optimus asked.

"Yes father, i'll be more careful next time" Mystic said with a sigh.

"Good, you're dismissed" Optimus said as mystic walked away.

* * *

**Lol There optimus going with the lecture of mystic safety, Mystic got pissed at knockout, But i believe knockout gonna cause more problems then one for mystic. Star scream really wants mystic badly for more questions.**

**We'll guys sorry for the delay, I may need to explains things better next time, my head isn't thinking straight, No its not in the gutter, But it is in the wrong spot between good and bad, It Stuck with new stories for the ending as secret chapters, So yeah be ready.**

**Poll is up, Vote for the next decepticon for season two Episode Loose Cannons.**

**Review and Please Tell me what you think.**


	20. Dreams, Secret and weapons

**After the Lecture that Optimus gave his daughter, Mystic Decided to be left alone on that day**

**SO let get to the story.**

* * *

**(A/N: With mystic)**

Mystic spend her nights training room, with the door lock, Everyone knew she wanted to be left alone, Even Arcee tried to talk her about coming out of the trainning, But it didn't work, Same gone with bee, Bulkhead and Optimus. Ratchet was the only one who did not bother to go to her to get her out of the training room.

She been swing her fists into the Large pipe that swung on a metal cable. With her feet kicking into it, While she grunts at each kick and punch she send at it with for fierce and more power.

She ignore the pain that was coursing through her feet and hands, She didn't care right now, She know she proven her father that she could be able to take lead of a team, She proven she could be Strong but her father would not allow that. She had so many thing running through her head as she closed her optics, Her hands transformed into assault blasters with a scope on them as she fires them off with her lazers coming out 2x fast as a normal blaster, she opens her optics and her hands reverted back to normal.

Everyone heard the shot of shoot as they rush over to the trainning room, as the door open, they saw mystic looking at her hands, as they turned their head, not seeing anyone beside the Large pipe hanging from the ceiling with holes in it.

"Sorry for the noise" mystic said.

"How did... When did... Did you.." Bulkhead said as he was trying to say something.

"Did i what?" Mystic asked.

"I think bulkhead trying to say when did you get your weapons" Arcee asked.

"I dont know, i have alot on my mind, I was training and they just happen" Mystic explained.

"Optimus with permission, May i train mystic on how to activate her weapons and how to fire them" Arcee asked.

"Of course arcee, But she will be needing rest, She can start tomarrow" Optimus answered.

Mystic didn't get a chance to say anything as they spoke, she decided to walk pass them, only to head to her recharging chamber, and as she enter her room, her door closed shut and locked by itself, under her command.

She lays on her berth, as she placed her hands under her head, She was beginning to hate her life, But she smiled at one part of her life, Wheeljack. She knew he would be coming back, Just for her, But she doesn't know how long he was gonna be gone, She knew she wanted so bad to be with him, She began to fall asleep, as she turned her optics off and finally fell asleep fully, blocking everything out.

She dreams of everything then it went white, she knew this was gonna happen again as she heard a voice, The same voice that came to her visions as she asked.

"You again, What is it?" she said.

"You're beginning to get stronger, I see" Alpha trion asked.

"Oh, you notice, but my father doesn't" She said.

"I do not blame your father, But you must make him realize it" Alpha trion said.

"Make him realize it, How , You wont even tell me Who we are gonna lose, You're telling me about the future, but You wont tell me all the details." Mystic complained.

"I know i'm keeping you out of the dark, And i will keep doing so, You will find a way to show your father." Alpha trion said.

Mystic sighs and sat down on the white ground. She looks down.

"You know everything don't you, Tell me Alpha Trion, What does cybertron truely look like" Mystic asked.

Alpha trion chuckled. " Child of prime, When you visit cybertron, you will know, I will lead you somewhere, You will find something Special, That belongs truely and only to you, Then when you take it, Something will happen to you. " Alpha trion said.

"Something will happen to me?" She asked.

"Yes child, But you must be prepared for it, You have the strength, the leadership, the trust and courage, But do you know how to use it wisely, that is what you need to learn" Alpha trion said.

"How do you learn to be wise alpha trion?" Mystic asked

"You will know when the time is right, I must go and rest, i spent to long here and need to recharge, i will return when you are asleep." Alpha trion said as he dissappeared.

Mystic dream blacken out as it caused her to wake up, she knew she had to keep this a secret, Not wanting anyone to know, not even her father. She stood up out of her berth and walks over to the door, but stops and thinks, She had the feeling she was gonna get a lecture for someone but as soon as her com-link came on with two familiar voices, she sat against her door and slide down it with a smile.

"Wheeljack? Sky Raven?" She asked.

"It's us, It been so long since we heard you, are you alright? Sky Raven asked over the comlink.

"Yes i'm fine, It finally glad to hear your voice big brother" She said.

"Hey what about me, I'm your wrecker remember" Wheeljack said with a chuckle over the com link

Mystic giggles " Yes even your wheeljack" She said

She explains the day she had and the dreams, Skyraven agreed with her and told her she had to go to cybertron, Wheeljack didn't like that idea but he had to go with it, He didn't want to keep optimus out of the dark, but mystic plead him not to tell and with that wheeljack said alright, leaving mystic with an alright.

They said their goodbyes and mystic stood up and walked out of her room, She head to the main base and notice everyone was gone besides ratchet and the humans, Miko came running to mystic with a lot of questions the she didn't wish to answer and walked away from miko.

She stayed quite and leans against the wall, as she closed her optics and dozed off a bit but kept her audio receptors open.

"Dude, did she just ignore me"Miko asked.

"I think so" Jack asked.

"I think she just want to be alone, Right ratchet" Raf asked.

"Hmm, It just her way of saying so, She been like that since Cliffjumper passed, I do not blame her, I believe optimus may end up putting tilldawn back with her as her partner again if mystic keeps this up" Ratchet said.

"Maybe she need a drive out, you know, alone driving around in jasper, showing off her wheels and rims and everything else, besides transforming, to everyone" Miko said.

"She not allow to leave the base, Let alone go out driving" Ratchet said.

Miko pounted and goes of tot he couch to play a video.

Mystic didn't care if or not she was back with being partner up with tilldawn, she just wanted out of the base for awhile, but she knew she wasn't allowed, she was playing her father lecture over and over in her head. But she learn to listen to it.

The sound of the ground bridge opening caught her attention, as she open her optics and looked at it, her father, arcee, bee and bulkhead Plus tilldawn had made their way through it before it closed, and when it did, optimus looked at her and back at ratchet.

"Im going to me recharged chamber, not it the mood to stay around the autobots today" She said heading back to her recharged chamber.

Her voice caught optimus attention and sighs.

"Do you think i was a little to hard on her, Ratchet" Optimus said.

"She has to learn optimus, You are in charge, And she need to know this" Ratchet said,

"Optimus, if i may, due with respect, i know my mom would give lectures out but i know she wants me to be safe, Like you want your daughter to be safe, but keeping her in the base, away from fights, and outside world and all. But I believe you were a lot hard on her" Jack explained.

"Im with jack on this optimus" Arcee said.

Optimus nodded his head with understood, as he head toward mystic recharged chamber as he made gotten close to it, he knocked.

Mystic has her the knock and spoke" Come in "she said as she sat on her berth, not feeling up to another lecture but only wanting to be alone.

As the door open, optimus had made his way into his daughter room, as soon the door closed.

"I believe i was a little hard on you and i am sorry" optimus said.

Mystic shot a glare at him and opened her mouth.

"A little, you were trying to protect me, but i'm not that sparkling who need to stay out of battles, This war started before i was born, but it will end when i bring both sides together, so i got to fight, it's in my blood, you can't stop from what been started when i was raised here, So yeah you were A lot hard on me" Mystic stated.

Optimus was shocked of what he heard as he nodded to his daughter.

" I understand that now and i will let you keep on fighting, i won't let give you a lot of chances to get into the battle field, I am sorry i was hard on you, and your welcome to come back to the main base with me if you want to" Optimus said as he began to leave mystic room.

"Father, I do forgive you, but i have a lot on my mind right now, I will join you later i promise." Mystic said with a smile.

" Understood mystic " Optimus said with a smile as he walked out fully.

Mystic watched as her smile faded, only leaving her to lay on her berth as she began and fully fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well here you go, There a secret she keeping, She dreamed and She gotten her new weapons, her Assault blasted.**

**My head still hurts and im glad i managed to do this. Her life is just getting harder and now she has a journey to do, but she doesn't know when and she doesn't know where cybertron is located at.**

**Review and vote on the poll, OR Else megatron will get you.**

**Bye**


	21. Speed Metal

**Okay everyone, There the next chapter. I know my grammar and Spelling sucks a bit but im still learning, So bear with me. **

**Last chapter :Mystic has her weapons, Which put Bulkhead in shock. She had another dream, For that she had to keep secret after she told Wheeljack and Skyraven about it over her Com-link. Optimus has regret being hard on her But he knew what was best for her.**

**Now Since that cleared. Lets get the Story onward.**

* * *

**(A/N:** **Knockout and Mystic) **

Knockout was driving down the road with his radio playing.

"As metropolitan P.D. Continues to crack down on illegal start racing, Citing the danger to both drivers and pedestrians..." The man said on the radio.

Knockout engine revving as he speed down the road to the race he had heard on the radio.

There was a line of racer and one who was very familiar right beside the blue car was a white Ferrari 458 Italia as Knockout arrived and drove beside a dark navy blue old style car that had a very power load for speed.

"You're not from around here, European Design? Sure is pretty- Too pretty. "The man said with his fist, show his ring as he placed his ring against the side of knockout, watching him move his fist with the metal scrapping from his ring as the man removed his hand away from knockout.

Knock out moved his mirror with whirring from looking at the scratch and looking at the guy who whined up his window.

"Big mistake." Knockout said.

The guy outside infront of the cars as he raised his hand and he clicked a button on the flashlight turning it on.

Knockout, Mystic and the other cars Tires squeals as the drove off in full speed pass the guy who has the flashlight who turned around watching them.

The dark navy car has sped pass them, only to keep up with mystic who has took the lead while knockout stayed behind the four cars in front of him, But he didn't know that the white femma autobot would be in the race.

The man in the dark navy blue car looked at his review mirror as he saw knockout catching up to him, he pushed his gas pedal down and drove further off in the distance.

Mystic saw that the dark navy blue car catching, she pushed her gas pedal down and drove off further from them, as she moved her review mirror only to catch a glimps of knockout " So, he in the race as well. He so gonna lose. " She said with a hidden laugh.

The man in the navy blue car looked at his review mirror and heard the tires screech from knockout who had turned the corner with full speed and anger as knockout ram his front bumper into the back bumper of the dark navy car leaving the drive to look at his outside mirror.

" Hey! " He said as he sped up more with knockout on his tail.

As both knockout and the dark navy blue car made the turn at the same time, knockout ram the back of his side into the back of the dark navy blue car as it lose control and driving off the small cliff and landing on the ground on it hood, leaving the man out cold.

" Oh duded" he said before passing out.

"You scratch my paint. I scratch yours" Knockout said as his tires screech and drove off into the distance.

Mystic was long gone as she has completed her race and drove off toward the desert to the autobot base.

* * *

**(A/N: At school.)  
**Arcee was sitting by the car that vince was lean against as jack sat on acree putting him helmet on. The engine turns over as jack backs up as they heard a door close as they began to drive off, Vince decided to open his mouth.

"Hey, Cherry Moped " vince said.

Jack has stopped arcee " Uh this moped has dual carbs and can go zero to 60 in 3.5 seconds." jack said as he looked at vince and drove off around the corner.

They made it to the red light as arcee talked.

"Uh, jack? A lady's vital stas are her own business." arcee said.

Jack said as he heard sierra voice.

"Hey, Nick right?" she said.

"A-actually, i-its jack." Jack answered.

" jack, sorry. I'm sierra." sierra said.

"I-i know" jack said.

"You once offered to take me for a ride." she said.

"Of...Course. I-I did A-Anytime." jack said.

"I'm you guardian, kiddo not your wingman. " arcee said.

"So.. how about now" Sierria asked.

"Uh..." jack said.

Tires screeched beside him as it was vince driving his car.

" hey, hey, small world." Vince said as he stood up. and lean on the top of his front window.

"I'm having a conversation." jack said.

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car." Vince said.

"Are you challenging me to a race?" Jack asked.

"You catch on quick, Panch. what do you say?"Vince said.

"Eh, I..." jack looks at sierria as she smiles with a hidden smirk. " Um... WHOA!" jack said as arcee took off in full speed as soon as the light turn green leaving her tires squeal.

"You- You didn't let me answer" jack said.

"Nope" arcee said.

"Arcee, we can smoke him." jack said

"Yep" arcee replied.

jack sighs "You just don't get it." jack said as arcee stopped in front of a red light once again.

"I don't make the rules, Jack. Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you missed it - Never abuse power for personal gain, and that includes horsepower" arcee explains as vince followed and stopped beside them.

"Oh. Vince, Look, Maybe racing isn't suck a good id-" Jack said as he heard vince laughing.

"I figured. you ride around like your bike's something special, but it's just a chunky, clunky Trike - And ugly" vince said as the light turned green, as his tired squealing and he drove around them and took off with full speed.

"That's it. The yahoo's going down." Arcee said.

"He-WhOA!" Jack said as arcee drove after vince with her engines revs.

"Whoa, What happened to rule number one?"Jack asked.

"Gets bent... Just this once." arcee said.

Vince has pulled up to sierria and her friend. "Yo girls. Your pal Darby, he's- " vince said as jack and acree drove up beside them.

"Ready when you are, Vinny" jack said.

Vince looked back at him with a smirk. " Dirt road by trucker's ranch- One Hour" He said.

**(An Hour Later)**

"From here to the next mile marker. Ready, Go!" Vince said as his tires squeal on the ground then screeched when he took off With a head start.

Jack did the same thing with acree. "We'll that was fair" jack said.

The both passed sierria and her friend as they drove for the next mile marker.

"Uh, Arcee? " jack said.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack. You want to make him cry" Arcee said as she drove with more speed.

Vince looked into his rear view mirror to find jack wasn't beside him, as he looked around and saw them right beside them for a split second with jack waving at him.

Jack lean over as Arcee did a front wheelie and landed back down on the ground as he drove in front of Vince car and drove a lot more with dust flying into vinces car, leaving him to cough.

They drove pass the mile marker with arcee honking.

"Whoo! Outstanding! um, hey, now might be a good time to offer sierra a quick once around the block?" jack asked.

"Don't push it" arcee said, Driving toward the base.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship) **

Breakdown was in the sickbay, polishing megatron armor as he heard starscream voice, only to stop and turn around.

"Ah, Breakdown, Has there been any change in megatron's Condition?" Starscream said.

"Hmm, Only cosmetic." Breakdown answered.

"We'll, i am sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power- Where is knockout?" Starscream asked.

The door slid open as knockout walked through, leaving starscream to turn and stare at him.

"Can you believe what some skin job did to me? "knockout said as he pointed at the scratch on his arm.

"You have been street racing among the humans again, haven't you?" Starscream asked, watching knockout.

"I'm not only an automobile, I'm an automobile enthusiast." Knockout answered.

"I do strive to run a tight ship, Knockout. I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little... Jaunts" Starscreamed stated.

"No worries, Head commandant." knockout said.

" it is lord to you." Starscream said low toward knockout.

"Only if megatron takes a nose dirve" Knockout pointed.

"The day our master emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title. But i believe the outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of mecical care around here. So, Continue buffing. We do want megatron looking his best for the memorial." Starscream said walking out of the medbay.

"Buff This" Knockout said raising his arm up.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base) **

Jack and arcee were walking down to the others.

"Not a word to anyone" arcee said.

"Out little secret." Jack said.

Miko ran up to them " Dude, Vroom, Vroom, Vroom, And the winner is... " Miko said.

"Miko who-who told you?" jack asked.

"You kidding? It's all over school!" miko said.

"You beat the pants off that blowhead bully, Vince" Raf said.

Miko was pulled over to jack and raf.

"You guys got to keep this on the D.L Especially from optimus" Jack said.

Arcee had made her way to the main base where mystic and the other.

"Ugh" Mystic groaned " But dad i only went racing once, you can't just hold me down in the base over one little race. Besides knockout didn't notice me there." Mystic said with a anger look.

"All the more reasons to keep you safe" Optimus explains.

'_i agree with optimus _' bee buzzed and chirpped.

Mystic glares at bee " Not you too, uncle bee" she said with a sigh and stomped off to her room.

Everyone in the main base shook their head as they hear mystic yell.

"UGH, IT ALL ABOUT SAFETY THIS SAFETY THAT I CANT STAND IT" Mystic yelled down the hall way to her recharge room.

"Seems she been having spend more time in the base but at the same time outside the base. " Arcee noted.

" Yeah optimus, maybe you can put her on an energon run with Tilldawn "Bulkhead said.

" Afraid not, She is still too young, and i do fear that since starscream may now know of her presence here on earth. He is to most likely aim for the energon deposits or aim for my daughter" Optimus explained.

Arcee and bulkhead nodded in agreement, Ratchet was to busy working on the computer and Tilldawn was out in the clouds minding her own business with birds flying infront of her.

* * *

**(A/N: Jasper High)**

"Hey, I've been looking for you. The race- How great was that? I was like, "Yeah! Go, Jack! " Sierra said.

Jack smiled. "It- I-i-it was no big deal"Jack said.

"You got that right. If you think you can run with the big boys. The circuit - Tonight, 11:00 p.m."Vince said.

Jack stood there with a uneasy smile.

On the road with arcee.

"You agree to what." Arcee said.

"I-it was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know. I-i had no choice. Sierra was standing right there." Jack said.

"You always have a choice, Jack. And what part of "Just this once" Did you not understand? " arcee said.

"I know. I'm sorry. But we're on, right?" Jack asked.

"We are not on." Arcee said.

* * *

**(A/N: With Knockout)**

: Knockout, Starscream's been looking for you again.: Break said over the com. : Where'd you go? : He asked.

"Out for a little drive. I just roll from town to town, Sniffing around until..." he spoke as a purple muscles car drove pass knockout with it's car horn going off " ... The next opportunity presents itself." Knockout said over the comlink.

Knockout shifts his gear as he drove off, Following the car that was ahead of him.

* * *

Raf was racing each other on a racer game.

Mystic decided to leave her recharged room and head toward the main base, only to try and sneak out of the base but got caught by bee buzzing and chripping.

"_don't try it little missy, your still on grounding, optimus would not like it if you leave the base without his permission_ " Bee buzzed and chirpped with wiring in his voice.

Mystic tossed her servos into the air " UGH!" she turned around and placing her hands on her hips.

" Come on uncle bee, just one more race, PLEASE! I know knockout gonna be there, i promise i'll keep out of sight, Please uncle bee, can i? "Mystic pleaded with a fake energon tear coming from her optics, but what she didn't realize is that she left her com link on for her brother and wheeljack to hear.

Bee buzzed with his head shaking as he was merely trying to resist mystic pleading look "_ Optimus orders, you can't go, sorry mystic._" Bee chirpped.

Mystic pouted and turned her head away, only to head back into her recharged room.

Jack lifted his eye brow and watched the white femme walk off to her room and made his way to Raf, miko and bee.

"Raf ? Uh, is there anyway I could borrow bumblebee for an hour? " Jack asked.

Bee began to buzz with his servo in a fist.

" Jack, You know racing against the rules. What if optimus found out? "

Bumble buzzed.

"But, Raf, He's got to get the girl" miko said.

Raf looks at her and raised an eye brow.

"And beat the bully" Miko stated.

"Well..." raf said and with head tilted abit to the side.

"Come on, Raf. Just this once? " Jack said.

Mystic came back to the main room.

" Father not here soo, Instead of bee, I'll go for you Jack" Mystic smiles, leaning on the side of the wall." Please i need to get out, this grounding is hurting my aft " Mystic said.

"Oh no, optimus order, you are gonna stay here "Bulkhead said.

"Blah Blah Blah " Mystic giggles as she was mimic the voice of wheeljack from her com-link.

"Really, mystic, you'll do that for me" Jack asked.

"Sure" Mystic said with a shrug, Bulkhead shook his head as bee buzzed with worried.

* * *

**(A/N: At the Race)**

Mystic Drove up beside vince as she wind the window down as Vince turned his head and saw jack in the Ferrari 458.

" Bike's in the shop." Jack said as both boys glared at each other.

Sierra steped infront of the cars.

"Circuit Drivers, Are you ready?" The announcer said as jack turned his head to the front and smile at sierra.

Engines Revs " Make it mean, But keep it clean." The announcer said.

"Fire 'em up in Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" The annoucer said as knockout pulled up behide mystic.

Sierra had her arms raised as she dropped down to the ground, Allowing the Cars to fly pass her.

The cars drove around the corners with vince, mystic and knockout leading.

"The autobot they call Mystic. " knockout noticed.

Knockout drove up to vince and rammed his side.

"Uh oh not good" Mystic said as she saw knockout in her rear-view mirror

Jack looked at the mirror as they drove under the bridge.

"Wait. I know that car." Jack said.

Mystic took the wheel and drove up the side of the track as knockout weapons shifted out of his sides and began to charge.

Laser were being shot at mystic as we drove on the side of the track as i turn and drove over the wall .

"What the..." Vince said.

Knockout and mystic both landed on a solid road as they drove down it.

"Can you lose him, mystic" Jack asked.

"Let see here, with him on my Tailpipe, i would say no" Mystic stated.

"Well i hope you can because i really hate to call base for back up" Jack said.

* * *

**(A/N: At base)**

Both miko and raf were playing a racing game.

"Anyone see jack and mystic?" Arcee asked.

Both miko and raf jumped with eye widen as they turn to look at arcee.

"Not since... we last saw them" Miko said.

"They're racing, aren't they?"Arcee asked.

"Just this once" raf said.

"Did both of you know about this? "Arcee looked at bulkhead and bee.

Bee began to buzz and chirp.

"No." Bulkhead looked away " Maybe." bulkhead looked toward arcee and raised his servo as he measure an inch with his fingers "A Little." Bulkhead said.

Arcee sighs as the computer go off with mystic on it.

:Uh, hey guys, um we're being chased by knockout here: Mystic said.

"Your being chased by knockout?" Raf asked.

"Yep you got it, any tips on how to get rid of a glitch-head that staring and chasing my aft" Mystic stated.

"That sounds like a decepticon." Miko said.

"Mystic, Do not engaged. Your first priority is to keep jack safe... Until i get my hands on both of them." Arcee said as she stomped out.

* * *

**(A/N: With knockout and mystic)**

Mystic was dodging knockout lasers as i open a trap of oil spill onto the road as i closed it leaving a line of oil on the road.

Knockout drove through it as he began to slide until he hit solid, clean road.

"Slick" Jack said.

Mystic drove down onto the circuit road and Drove backward under the bridge as she cut the engine off.

Knockout made a turn and drove on top of the bridge and cut his engine out. AS he turned his engine back one, shifting gears and with tires squeals as he drove off.

" I think we lost him, mystic." Jack said.

Vince made his way toward them and stopped as he opened his door and got out.

"Oh, You got to be kidding me!" Jack said with surprised.

"Darby!" Vince said pounding his fist into his hand as he walks over.

Knockout heard as his tired skid to a stop, only to move his side mirror and quietly backed up.

"Vince, You have to get out of here. You win, Okay? Congratulations. Now go." Jack said through the mystic front window.

"No, No. Start her back up, Loser. "Vince said, slamming his hands on the front of her hood. "We're finishing this race. Don't want to take it to the finish line, Fine " He stated with his index pointed at my hood. " Then we got something to settle right here, Right now. " He said with a yell as he was getting grabbed by knockout "Ooh" He yelled as he was tossed in the air by knockout.

Knockout transformed with vince landing inside the passenger seat of knockout strapped in tight. Vince began to struggle and mumble " What's going on? What are... " he mumbled stared as a shock pod was aimed at vince only to shock him into unconscious. With knockout engine turns over and revving, leaving knockout to drive away

Jack ran up the side, only to see knockout drive off.

* * *

**(A/N: With knockout)**

"Breakdown, You'll never guess what i'm packing - One of the autobot's Human Friend. " Knockout said over the com-link. "And when the autobot attempt to stage a rescue... " Knocout spoke.

: He has a breakdown. : Breakdown said over the com-link with laughter.

* * *

**(A/N: Mystic and jack )**

Mystic drove up to jack.

"Mystic, he getting away" Jack said.

"You don't think i know that " Mystic said with anger.

"Can you, ya know go after him and get vince back " Jack said.

"If i could, i would, but not without back up. Im soo gonna be grounded until im older then father " Mystic complained.

There was a honk behind them as it was arcee and bulkhead.

_' Scrap, just my luck, im soo gonna get a processor ach from two lectures _' mystic thought as she heard them.

Mystic would transformer into her Bipedal form along with Bulkhead and Arcee.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat " Arceee turned to mystic. "And YOU were suppose to be at base, grounded, You'll be hearing this from your father " Arcee spoke angry at mystic.

Mystic flinched and backed up a bit, kicking her foot against the ground.

"I'm sorry aunt arcee " mystic mumbled low with her pure white optic's on the ground.

"Later, arcee. vince got snatched by that slick sports car con. " Jack said.

"What would knockout want with a random human?" arcee said.

"He probably mistook vince for one of us as mystic human friends " Jack said.

Jack lower his head down. " I'm not even one of mystic human friends. I don't know. It doesn't matter why he took him. Vince is in trouble." Jack said.

"Oh, Well. Tough break for vince. " Bulkhead said. Catching arcee attention.

"Bulkhead! "jack said.

"What? I hear the guy's a jerk" Bulkhead looked over twice as he spoke.

"No argument there, But the guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by cons." Jack said.

"I have to agree, This is my responsibility aunt arcee. Let me go after knockout and get vince back" Mystic said.

"Absolutely not Youngling, We all go after knockout and get him back, But you will stay on the sidelines away from danger, you already cause enough trouble as it is " Arcee said as she transformed into her motocycle.

"Hop on." She told jack.

* * *

**(A/N: At base)**

"They should have called by now. You think mystic okay?" Raf said

"Don't worry, raf. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to jack or mystic" Miko said.

Bee was buzzing and chirping **_' They'll be fine, knowing arcee, she giving mystic the lecture_ '** bee buzzed with laughter.

The two kids looked as they heard heavy footsteps approaching them.

"We should just tell optimus the truth." raf said.

"Absolutely not! we made a deal" Miko stated. "Just act completely normal." Miko said.

Bee was shaking his head and walks away.

"Raf, miko, Do either of you know where the others have gone? " Optimus asked.

"Why, no, sir. We do not know." Miko said trying her best not to show that she was lying.

"Miko is correct. We do not know. " raf said lying.

"Why would we know? " Miko said lying.

"Hmm." Optimus looks at them with his optic brow rising.

* * *

**(A/N: With the others )**

Arcee, Bulkhead and mystic were driving down the road in search for knockout as jack looked around they pulled to a stop with their tires screeching as knockout flew pass them.

Jack was surprised as arcee turned and followed knockout with the other following behind.

"Mystic brought company. " Knockout said as he turned around the corner.

"On you guard, mystic and bulkhead could be a trap." Arcee said

"Remember, no shooting." jack said.

Mystic and bulkhead drived ahead and arcee stopped at the side.

"Speaking of safety, here's where you get off. "Arcee said as jack got off of her, Leaving arcee to drive off.

Mystic and bulkhead turn the corner and saw the half melted fence as they both transformed into their bipedal form.

Mystic transformed her right hand into her short range assault rifle at the same time bulkhead had his cannon out. Arcee was climbing up the water tower.

Knockout flicked his head light on, as a blast came out from mystic and bulkhead side as they turned with their weapon aiming, Breakdown run out with his fist slamming into the ground between bulk and mystic. Mystic would move out of the way, dodging breakdown fist at the same time bulkhead did.

Mystic stood up as she got ready to through a punch, breakdown ran up to her and sucker punched mystic to the side, causing her to fly into the ground.

"Ouch, hey you know, mech's are suppose to hit femme " Mystic said as she sat up.

Bulkhead began a fist to fist combat with breakdown. as vince was out cold in knockout car. Mystic was firing her lazers at breakdown, only to get his attention as he ran up to her, ready to throw a fist at her, as mystic moved back, letting breakdown miss.

"hmm. Where's the two-wheeler? " Knockout said as he was look around.

Arcee slammed her foot into the hood of knockout as she punched knockout hood.

"Hey, WATCH THE PAINT!" Knockout yelled as knockout speed off with arcee on his car.

Breakdown held mystic up by the arm as mystic shot her short ranger assault rifle into breakdown chest but did less damage even to let her go as she landed on the ground on her feet as she ran up to him, throwing her fist into breakdown chest as she flips backward, kicking him as breakdown turned around as breakdown got sucker punched by bulkhead.

"I thought arcee said, to stay in the side lines mystic." Bulkhead said.

"What, can't a girl have some fun here " She pouted.

Knockout drove pass jack with arcee on his hood still as he turned, knockout arcee off as Arcee transformed into her motocycle, chasing knockout down the road.

"That's my girl." jack said.

Breakdown ran at mystic as she moved to the side dodging two of breakdown punches as she tries to dodge the third one but got backhanded and Landed on the ground by her head and bounced onto chest with her face to the ground.

Breakdown was toward her before his com-link came on.

:Uh, Breakdown, in case you're looking for me, Things got messy, so i hit the road. One scrape is enough for today : Knockout said.

Breakdown stopped infront of mystic as she trying to get up, but ended up looking up at breakdown.

'_ scrap _' Mystic thought.

The light was flicker off and on, as breakdown turned, bulkhead pulled the light post off the ground and swung into breakdown as breakdown went flying into the building away from mystic.

"Thanks uncle bulk" mystic said as she stood up.

* * *

**(A/N: With arcee and knockout)**

Knockout drove down the desert road with arcee behind him as knockout push on his gas pedal to get more speed.

"Eat my dust." knockout said.

There was a loud horn honking as knockout looked and saw optimus prime.

Optimus rammed into knockout as knockout swerved off the road and stopped on the edge of the cliff. Knockout spins his tires to get off the side of the cliff.

Optimus stopped and transformed into his bipedal form and walks over to knockout

" Optimus, Knockout has a hostage. "Arcee said over the com-link.

"Understood arcee." Optimus said as he stopped beside knockout.

optimus picks ups knockout vehicle form and grabs the door of knockouts and pulled it off.

" Wah " Knockout yelled.

Optimus reached in and grabs vince out of knockout as knockout moved and thrown himself out of optimus grasp, as he rubs his wounded arm.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace? " Knockout said.

Optimus looks at knockout as the rest of the three autobot made it to optimus.

'_ Great just great _' mystic thought to herself with a sigh as she stopped between arcee and bulkhead.

Knockout jaw dropped and ran off, only to transform into his vehicle mode and drive off.

Mystic drives up and lowers the window for jack.

" Optimus, this was my fault. " Jack said.

"We must get this boy to safety immediately" Optimus looks at vince "Explanations can come later... from all of you, Including you mystic. "Optimus said with anger but hidden it with calm.

"understood father" mystic said apologized voice.

* * *

**(A/N: Mystic, Vince and jack )**

Mystic drove down the road with jack and vince in her.

Vince groans " How did - what happen? " vince said.

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. They tossed you into their trunk. It must have been some kind of initiation. " Jack said trying not to lie.

"Really?" vince asked.

"Yeah, i found you knocked out by the side of the road. " jack said as the car stopped.

Vince opened the door and got out of mystic vehicle as closed it.

" Look, I-I got to be honest. After what i saw tonight, I'm thinking racing just isn't my thing. "Jack said.

"I hear you, darby. hard to win a race driving a pedal car " vince said

Mystic pushed down her gar pedal as her tires spin leaving a cloud of smoke as she drove off, leaving vince there to cough.

* * *

**(A/N: War ship) **

"Knockout, Was i not clear ?! You have defied my orders yet again! "Starscream said.

"My mistake, Commander starscream. But i've learn by lesson and paid the price. " Knockout said.

"It is lord! "Starscream yelled at knockout face. "And you have paid when i say you have paid." Starscream said as he pointed at knockout paint.

"Do not worry, You punishment shall be merely... Cosmetic." Starscream grinned.

"No, Not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knockout pleaded.

Metal began to scraping against metal as breakdown stood there shock and closed his optics as he listen and shiver from the sound.

" NOOO! "Knockout yelled.

* * *

**(A/N: Jack school)**

"So, jack... Do you have time for that ride? " seirra asked.

"Uh... Look, i-im sorry sierra. I-i can't right now. " Jack said.

"No problem. I guess i'll just see you around." Sierra said and turns away and waved.

Jack said and arcee engine turns over and moved toward jack.

"Hope on. "Arcee said.

"Whoa, Really?" JAck ased.

"Just this once."Arcee told him.

Arcee drove down the road with jack and sierra on her.

* * *

**(A/N: Optimus and mystic at base)**

Mystic sat in her berth room and sighs, Staring at her ceiling as she heard her door open. she turn her head and look who was entering in.

Optimus walk in and the door closed behind him as he walks to her berth as he sat down beside her.

"You disobay my order mystic" Optimus said.

"i know daddy, im sorry, i just wanted to have fun, i didn't know it was going to be dangerous to have fun" mystic sat up and looks down.

"Sweetspark, i worry about you, what you did was irresponsible, if knockout or breakdown got you, and taken you to the decepticons, i wouldn't know what to do, or how to explain it to your brother or wheeljack." Optimus said.

She lower her head and nodded her head.

"Do you understand why i want you here, your special, your my little prime, I worried about you when your talking to wheeljack and afraid you will one day, build yourself a spaceship without me knowing and take off to find wheeljack and your brother" Optimus explains.

"I would never do that daddy, no matter how much i want to be with them. I promise i wont disobay your orders again daddy " Mystic looks at her daddy with energon tears falling.

"I know sweetspark, but for now, your grounded been expanded to 4 earth weeks, you will clean the base or help ratchet with medical needs, understand? "Optimus said.

"Yes father " she said and hugs her father.

"Good" Optimus hugs her back and kissed her helm as he stood up and walks out.

"Now get some recharge and head to ratchet to get those dents out" Optimus said as he left.

"yes daddy" She lays back down and offlining her optics.

* * *

**We'll there you go guys. I know it's long. I switched bee with mystic i know. But mystic need to be in this one.**

**Try to understand it and if anyone want to help me with the special chapter, Throw in some idea in. **

**I'm Gonna throw a whole new set of twins into the chapters but that be in a new story.**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. THEY BELONG TO HASBRO.**

**I OWN MYSTIC AND THE OTHER OC'S CHARACTERS.**

**Poll is up and please do not pull any bad reviews. As i said like before i only own OC's**

**Bye**


	22. Capture and Uncle to the Rescue

**Let me say this Last chapter was one fragging spawn of a pit to do. Yes it took me a while to get it right from my head. I did best i can writing it on a piece of paper and failed terrible. So while im busy thinking for the next episode i'll let mystic and Tilldawn do the honors.**

**Mystic: Thanks author**

**Tilldawn: Thankyou sweety**

**Mystic: ALRIGHT. Our author doesn't own Transformers and all rights belong to Hasbro.**

**Till: And OC's Rights belong to the Author.**

**Megatron: If there is any bad reviews, I'm coming for you with my decepticon army -chuckles-**

**Till and mystic: O_O WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!? -they yelled and ran off-**

**Megatron: Autobots Fight like a true warrior -Chases after them-**

**Um...Well.. that's... was unexpected. Anyways to the story.**

**Last chapter: Mystic went out racing twice. Dis obey Optimus order and broke a rule and Put a human named vince life on stake. Now she grounded and whats worst is she gotten her aunt and two uncles in trouble.**

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base )**

It's been 4 weeks since knockout and the race, Mystic was just finishing cleaning the base and fixing the medical bay up. After she placed the last of ratchet tool into the medical box and walks out. She headed straight to the main base, where she will meet up with everyone, including the humans.

"Med bay is clean and fixed, soo am i off grounding now? " She asked sweetly.

Optimus turned to her and smiles a bit " Of course, you did well following my orders and stay on your grounding, you are free from it " He said calmly.

Mystic jumped up and down in joy as she squeals " Thankyou thankyou " She squealed as she hugs her father tightly " I love you daddy "She said.

Optimus and the other bots beside ratchet were chuckling. " And i you my sweet spark " Optimus said.

Mystic walks over to ratchet, even though she was smaller then arcee, maybe by 5 inches smaller. She placed her finger against the weakest point around ratchet waist, hitting a tickle cord, which making ratchet shiver a little.

Ratchet glares at mystic "Shoo "He said and mystic pouts as she walks off.

She stopped and placed her hand on the side of her helm " Hello? "She answer the com-link.

: Hey babe, have you heard from sky raven, he sorta dissappear? : Wheeljack said over the com-link.

Mystic squeals " Jackie honey! No sky raven isn't here, i though he was with you? " She said.

: He's not, for some reason i got the feel he left me in the jack hammer. Im begging to think he returning to earth : Wheeljack said.

" If he is, then i'll try to com him then " Mystic said.

:I tried that, he didn't answer, something causing an interference with our com-link, but i'll keep a look out for him : Wheeljack said.

"Same here, I'll let you go, Love ya jackie honey " Mystic said before getting a reply she shuts her com-link off.

She turns around and placed her hand over her chin and thinks. _"If i was skyraven, where would i go, or who would i go to"_ She thought to her self and head toward the main base.

Mystic lean against the wall with her left leg hovering over her right, as she was in deep thought, only to think. She had her guard down as she felt someone hand on her shoulder.

She flinched and turned her head toward the bot who had their hand on her shoulder, It was arcee who was near her.

"Is something wrong mystic?" arcee asked, catching everybot attention.

"Yeah, Big brother Skyraven went missing, he left wheeljack in space. im beginning to worry" Mystic said.

Ratchet turn his head as the alarm went off " Energon mine detected " ratchet said.

Optimus nodded and turn his head toward his team as he activate the ground bridge " Father, mind if i come, if skyraven came to earth, he would be at one of those energon mine deposits " She said.

"Alright but stay close sweetspark "He said "Ratchet get ahold of tilldawn and tell her to meet at those Coordinates " Ratchet said as he began to com link her.

" Autobot Transform and Roll out " Optimus said as everyone besides ratchet transformed into this vehicle mode and drove through the ground bridge.

* * *

**(A/N: Skyraven and the energon mine)**

He wake up with a groan, as he struggles against the wall, only to find out he was strapped to it " Great just great, i'm stuck here with the decepticons "he said to himself as he looks around with his orange optics as he caught something silver with a dirty gray mixed together.

"YOU!" Skyraven said with a yell catching starscream in surprise along with the mining drones, vehicons, Knockout and Breakdown.

Starscream smirk widely "Well it seem our aerial bot is awake. You know you remind me of someone i once knew "Starscream said, walking over to him.

"You will pay for what you did to her, you and megatron, when i get out of here you'll both be sorry you every killed carrier and creator " Skyraven said with his orange optics burning with anger, He had let out his decepticon side as he growls.

Starscream stares as he smirks " Now i remember, You carrier, wasn't her name Violet Ray, Pity she didn't live long enough for me to go on a hunt for her other sparkling, a shamed she didn't make it, i wanted to play with her a bit before ripping her spark out" Starscream chuckles.

Skyraven optics widen as he growls" You'll pay for it " He swung his head forward, smacking his head hard into the seeker head as starscream stumbles over.

"Gah You gonna regret you did that " Starscream said as he walks over "Make sure he doesn't do anything " Starscream said to breakdown as he nodded.

Skyraven didn't relax as he watched breakdown "Just when i was running low on energon, all i wanted to do is see my sister "He sighs, but he kept his guard up.

"Shut it over there " Breakdown said as he stood in the opening hole in the wall that lead toward the large energon crystals.

"Why don't you make me, Ex-wrecker" Skyraven said, catching breakdown off guard.

Breakdown turn around look at the black seeker with his yellow optics locking on the orange optics "Your name seeker?" Breakdown said.

"Skyraven "He snorted.

Breakdown chuckles " You got guts seeker, I never see you be for on cybertron, born outside of it ? "He asked.

"No, middle of it, grown up away from war with my carrier and creator Both ex-warriors" skyraven said.

"I heard you carrier name is Violet Ray. But who's your Creator?" Breakdown asked.

He stayed quiet "Keep it a secret alright" Skyraven said.

Breakdown nodded as he waited "Snow Ramp the autobot, my carrier was a con. " Skyraven said quickly. This startled breakdown.

"So your an autobot, or con?" Breakdown asked.

Skyraven snarled at breakdown "I don't call myself an autobot or a con, I don't belong on either side. I fight for where my little sister fights " He said.

"Then what do you call yourself, A neutral?" Breakdown asked.

"No an Autocon " He said.

Breakdown burst out laughing "Primus, the pit is autocon?" He said.

"Your looking at one and you fought one before" Sky said smirking

Breakdown glares at skyraven who was smirking with his orange optics glaring at the pair of yellow optics.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobots and Energon Mine)**

Few hours passed and Tilldawn has landed outside the mine, as the ground bridge open up, allowing 5 autobots drive out of it and transforming to this bipedal form.

"Optimus, sir, is there a reason im here?" Till asked.

"Yes, I believe said that skyraven would be here and i will need you to go with her to find him, he may be inside the mine. Bulkhead arcee and bee your with me" Optimus said.

The 6 of us walk into the mine and split into two groups. Mystic was will tilldawn and the rest with optimus. Mystic look around, hoping to see skyraven as their was fighting coming from the other side of the mine, which could mean that her father and the rest were spotted.

Tilldawn had stopped and spotted a black seeker "There he is " mystic looked and ran to her brother, but before she could, she was grabbed by breakdown and tilldawn ran to her but stopped by starscream who held his missile to skyraven head.

Skyraven onlined his optics and saw tilldawn infront of him, he turned his head to see the stuggling white femme "No "he whispers "let her go starscream, she has nothing to do with the decepticons." He said.

"My my she has everything to do with the decepticons, i'm gonna see why megatron so interesting about her "Starscream chuckles "Take our little femme to the warship, breakdown " Starscream commanded as breakdown nodding.

Mystic struggled in breakdown grip but felt him tighten it "No no don't take me away from skyraven, Tilldawn help please "Mystic pleaded.

Tilldawn ran at breakdown as she saw a missile fly passed her head, causing her to flinch " Now now, don't do anything stupid, We don't want Violet ray little mech here offline now do we " Starscream chuckled and tilldawn sighs, holding her hands up ' Forgive me mystic ' she thought.

"You got what you want, now go " Tilldawn said as starscream fired his second missile into the ceiling as he transformed into his F-22 form and fly off outside the mine where mystic and the other decepticons where at.

"NO! "Mystic yelled as tears of energon falling down from her optics as she shifted her head toward starscream "you...You...YOU WILL BE OFFLINED WHEN I GET MY SERVO'S ON YOU "mystic yelled as her optics was dimmed white while the ground bridge open up and she has been forced to go through it onto the ship.

* * *

**(A/N: Inside the mine)**

Optimus and the other have made it to Tilldawn who pulled skyraven off the wall.

"Optimus, sir, im... I'm sorry " Tilldawn mumbles, holding onto skyraven.

Optimus walked over to her "Where mystic " He asked calmly.

Skyraven look at optimus "He took her, he took my sister and i couldn't do anything! "Skyraven yelled with anger.

"Ratchet we need the ground bridge " optimus said as the ground bridge open and allow the autobots with skyraven to walk through.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship)**

she was put in the torture chamber, hanging from the chains and energon cuff that were wrapped around her wrist, she had lost the pure white in her optics, as energon tear stained her white face, she heard the door slide open, with a gray seeker making his way inside with a mech named soundwave behind him.

"Starscream " She said coldly as she looks at soundwave.

Starscream chuckles " I'll make sure knockout have some fun with you, to see what makes you really tick " Starscream chuckles, placing his hand on her chin.

Mystic moved her face away from his hand and spit energon onto his face "Don't think so because of what you did, im already ticked" She said.

Starscream chuckles dissappeared as he backhanded the femme across the face "You know where the autobot base is, so tell me where are they " He asked.

"Let see, They are under the Atlantis, So here my answer im not gonna tell you" Mystic spoke venomous like, her optic's began to change with her anger raising.

Starscream growls as he raised his hand up, ready to hit again but was stopped by soundwave.

"You're right soundwave, we need her alive "Starscream said as he walks out with the door closed.

Soundwave looks at mystic and set his hand gently on the dent of her face, calming her down a bit.

"thankyou uncle" She said.

Soundwave walk over the controls and touched a small button, allowing the energon cuffs shut off, and removing the chains. Mystic fell down to her knees and grunt a bit, only to be picks up and carried to soundwave berth room.

Mystic stayed quiet but her chuckling from behind them as she shiver from the sight, only to feel her uncle hold her close to his chest.

The door slide open to soundwave berth room as they enter it, Soundwave set mystic on his berth.

"Mystic: Recharge " Sound wave said as mystic nodded her head, only to off-line her optics falling into a deep recharge.

* * *

**(A/N:Autobot base)**

It was dark and jack, miko and raf were sent home with their guardian's. Inside the base were ratchet, Optimus, Tilldawn and Skyraven. Skyraven was sitting on a large crate with his head in his servo, covering his orange optics. Tilldawn was sitting beside him, with her servo on his back between his Black and red wings. Ratchet was searching for the decpeticon warship on his computer with the help of optimus.

The sensors go off and the elevator opens up with fowler walking.

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled.

"Agent fowler, what brings you here?" Optimus asked.

"It seem the con's are at it again" Fowler explained.

Skyraven jumped up and walk beside optimus "Is my sister there? "Sky asked.

Fowler glares at optimus "I though i told you to tell me about incoming autobot's and where is your daughter Prime?" Fowler asked.

"I seem they have gotten a hold of her, Agent fowler and sky here is concern of his missing sibling." Optimus explained.

"I told you to keep her on a leash prime, and you insisted not to " Fowler said.

Skyraven glares at fowler " Are you calling my sister a pet?! She does not need a leash, She is more special then you ever know and now she in the hands of decepticons who had betrayed my mother, And now if they... they "Sky went quiet as he closed his orange optic's.

"Is she this important prime" Fowler saw the reaction of sky and relaxed a bit with a soft voice.

"Indeed she is" Optimus said. "Tilldawn, can you find the decepticon warship, like you did before?" Optimus asked.

"I can try "Tilldawn said and walks out of the base.

"Alright then, Lighten me, Why is she important?" Fowler asked.

"Mystic has a great power that is unknown to us or to your human kind."Optimus said.

"So she like a ticking bomb that will erupt if something doesn't go right" Fowler said.

"You can say that "Sky mumbles as he open his orange optics "Wait, i forgot soundwave, He can protect mystic, OF COURSE and here im worried that... coward starscream will harm her " Sky said and walks out of the main base to the rec room.

"Wait the con who screw with the satellite is his friend? "Fowler asked.

"MORE LIKE FAMILY! "Sky yelled from the rec room as he was talking privet on a com-link with sound wave (**_not going into their_** **_conversation_**)

Few minutes later, fowler had left the base and sky raven came out with a smile. Skyraven walks over to the groundbridge and enter the location to mystic hidding spot "Com me when im needed, im going to get my sister back " He said as the ground bridge activated and he walked through it but only to be followed by optimus.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship)**

Mystic has waken up and notice that her uncle soundwave has walked in as she smiled.

" Mystic: going home" Soundwave said.

She blinks as she notice she was still dented a bit as she nodded "How?" she asked.

Soundwave picks her up and activated the groundbridge remotely and walks through it "Thats how, of course my processor must be glitching " She said as she holds onto her uncle.

* * *

**(A/N: Location Unknown)**

Skyraven stood there by the tree as he sighs "I know your there prime" Sky said.

Optimus walks up to him " I though you were going to get mystic back" He said.

"I am, just wait "Sky said with a smile as the ground bridge open with a quiet mech carring a white femme as sky stood up and walks over to them.

"Uncle" Sky said.

"SKYRAVEN! "Mystic yelled joyfully like a small sparkling and jumped out of her uncle arms and ran into her brothers arm.

Skyraven hug his little sister. "Thankyou uncle, for protecting her, give starscream a message ' IF he EVER comes an INCH near my sister let alone TOUCHES her, he will have his arms wrapped around his little wings and kicked straight to cybertron itself where unicron can't catch him ' Make sure he get it uncle " Sky said.

Soundwave nodded with affirmative nodded and walked through the ground bridge that was still openned.

"Okay, Tell me what did starscream do?" Sky asked me.

"Only backhanded me, he was about to hit me again but soundwave stopped him" Mystic said and saw her father and ran to him with her optic's closed and her arms wrapped around his waist.

Optimus hug her tightly close to his spark "My little prime, im glad your safe. Ratchet ground bridge " Optimus said as the groundbridge open up, Skyraven smiles and walks through it with optimus and mystic.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base)**

The four bot made it through the base as ratchet turn and saw mystic as he walk to her and with a surprise, Ratchet had hug the small femme close to him. He let go of her and took her to the table and began to remove the dent from her.

"We are glad you are home mystic" Optimus said.

"Me too daddy me too" Mystic said.

"This time im stay for good, but i'll be hanging with a femme seeker for a while, Hoping that one of the seeker in space will land here and join me and tilldawn, getting me little crew back together "Skyraven said as he turn "So keep in contact and i will be listening in your conversation with wheeljack sparkling sis " Skyraven said as he heard mystic cooling fan kick in as he chuckles walking out.

" Primus i really got a mean brother don't i?" She asked as they chuckle at her.

She felt the last dent on her face pulled into place as she yelped " OUCH!" She yelled as it echo outside the base.

* * *

**Okay this has to be the most weirdest story i wrote. So go ahead and read. I know not a lot of action in it. But doing my best.**

**Mystic: Yay sky was in this one.**

**Till: Yep.**

**me: I know at least megatron isn't back yet.**

**Megatron: -growls behind the author- **

**Me: -gulps- um... i'll.. get you in it.. i promise**

**Megatron: YOU BETTER! I HATE THE SIDE LINES!**

**Sky and Till: Put a sock in it.**

**Megatron : -Glares at the seekers and ran at them-**

**Sky and till : -Runs away from megatron yelling-**

**Me and mystic: -Laughs- Well bye yall, And hope you like the small story. Please rate on the Poll and Keep Good reviews or megatron here will blow you up.**


	23. Predatory

**Here the next one. Give a big hand to Mystic and Skyraven who will do the honors.**

**Sky: Thanks. For all those no bad reviews.**

**Mystic: Transformers belong to Hasbro.**

**Both: OC'S belong to the Author.**

**ME: That's all bye **

* * *

**(A/N: In the Forest)**

After a crash landing. Arcee, Jack and Mystic were scanning for energon readings as they walk through the foggy forest.

Mosquitos were buzzing around jack who was flailing his arms around, leaving mystic to giggle softly.

"Ah! Really wish I'd pack some insect repellent." Jack spoke swing his arm around " The mosquitoes here on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats. And drink about as much blood. Ah!" Jack said smacking his arm.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you, jack?" arcee ask.

Mystic looks around as she felt something wrong, but didn't bother to say anything.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit." Jack said.

"Maybe." Arcee said.

"I may not have stinger-proof metal skin, arcee, But in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocketknife and magnesium fire starter To cook up some freeze-dried mac and cheese" jack said proudly patting his pouch lightly.

"You have your tools. We have ours" Arcee said.

The Energon scanner beeped as arcee turn to look at it. Mystic look at her aunt and walks off, following her feeling toward something.

"That's odd. Ratchet's Satellite scan were accurate. But subterranean energon deposits Don't cause this kind of surge." Arcee said.

Jack look and notice mystic was gone.

"Yeah, well, our friend here just went ahead" Jack said.

Arcee nodded and followed toward mystic with jack.

They stopped and the device beeps at the trail of destory ground.

"What happened here?"Jack asked.

"Looks like someone crashed into the ground, and a big crash to beat" Mystic said.

"Yep, Crash landing" Arcee looked "Stay behind me, Low and close. Both of you" Arcee said protectively.

Arcee walked ahead with jack and mystic following behind.

We three made it to the crash landing site and saw a large ship.

"Autobot or decepticon "Jack asked.

"Can't tell." Arcee said.

"Aunt arcee, may i go ahead and scout ahead?" mystic asked softly and low.

"No, Wait here with jack "Arcee said leaving mystic to pout silently.

We watch arcee activate her blaster as she walks away toward the ship.

Jack looks around as i sit beside the tree with my arms around my chest, feeling a little unease about the ship.

arcee made toward the opening of the ship as she ran to the front with her blaster pointed out as arcee walk into the ship quietly.

Jack and mystic notice arcee and ran to her

"Arcee" jack said.

Arcee looks up and shakes as she had a vision of the past of tailgate. But she shook it off as looks at them.

"Arcee? What's wrong? " Jack asked.

Mystic stopped and look at the ship and then looked around.

"I know who this ship belong to." Arcee said.

"Arcee to base" Arcee said placing her to fingers on her helm. "I need a ground bridge asap." She said.

"W-wait why? Whose ship is this?" Jack asked.

"D-Decepticon" Mystic whispers but not heard. she stood there a little shaking.

Arcee ignores jack "Base, do you read?" She asked and got nothing " Scrap. Com links dead." Arcee said.

"The ship's got to be transmitting a high-frequency scambler pulse." arcee told as they walk with mystic slowly following behind.

"A-arcee?" Jack questioned "You're kind of freaking me out here, And mystic not looking all to good" Jack stated.

"Wait here " Arcee said.

Mystic sat down on her knees behind jack and buried herself in her arms, not liking the uneasy feeling that is coursing through her processor.

Arcee walks off into the forest as she bent down to study the moved dirt as her optics widen as she saw her past.

**(A/N: Arcee past)**

Arcee was hanging by stasis cuffs as she was struggling and groaning.

Metal clang with arcee screaming " NO!"

**(A/N: End of Arcee past)**

"Arcee?" jack said.

Arcee transformed with her engine turning as mystic did the same.

"C-can w-we g-go h-home now im s-scared, t-this uneasy feeling i-is bothering m-me a-aunt a-arcee" Mystic said trying to hold in her cries and fear.

" Climb on " She told jack " Don't worry mystic, we'll go home, just hold out a little long, you can do that right" Acree said calmly.

"I-i'll t-try " Mystic said shuttering and shaking.

Jack climb onto arcee as arcee drove off forward leaving jack yelling "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He said as mystic follow behind with full speed.

Arcee and mystic drove over the hill and "Arcee !" Jack yelled as we jump over a crater leaving jack yelling again " Whoa-a-Ah!" Jack sadi gripping on the handles of arcee as we landed on the other side.

Arcee skidded to the stop " Was that really necessary " Jack got off breathing heavy.

"Arcee to base. " Acree said as she got nothing "Scrap!" she said.

"Look, I've seen danger before. What's the - " Jack tried to say but got interrupted.

"Wait here. I mean it this time. Mystic watch him" Arcee said.

Jack scoffs" Okay first you shut me out. and now you're ditching me with mystic?" jack said and arcee transformers.

"I thought i was your partner." Jack said.

"No, jack, you're a kid, Like mystic, You and mystic only here because this was supposed to be no-risk." arcee stated "Got it?" arcee said as she ran and transformed into her vehicle and drove off.

Mystic looks at jack who was gonna follow her "J-jack, aunt arcee said stay here" She said.

"I'm gonna go follow, you can stay here "Jack said.

Mystic shook her helm and follow him after she transformed into her bipedal form.

Jack walks to the endge and looks down "huh."Jack said as he began to climb down the side of the cliff as mystic jumped over it and sat there waiting.

* * *

**(A/N: With arcee)**

Arcee transformer in the middle of the foggy forest as she began to walk around with her servo transforming into her blaster.

She walks around, as she kept her guard up, looking all directions including behind her.

A Hissing sound appear as arcee turned around frozed at the melted stump tree that was steaming and oozing of Yellow green acid.

**(Gonna skip the second part of arcee past to creepy for my to type down and that i... hate... spiders.)**

After arcee snapped out of her past as she listen to the hissing sound of the melted stump.

Footstep apporches as the spider femme spotted a camp site. Airachnid used her x-ray vision to see in the tent.

" My first local. Time for humankind to feel my sting." Airachnid said as she swung into her spider form and walks over to it. Airachnid watched as she pound into an attack but got knocked down my force from arcee as both collided into the ground, and rolling down a hill with both Femme grunting.

Arcee would smack into the wall with airachnid bouncing off her and hitting the ground away from arcee.

Airachnid stood up and walks toward arcee.

"Arcee. Small universe " She said with arcee standing up.

"To small, Airachnid " Arcee said with anger.

"You're still holding a grudge? " She said walking to arcee " The war's been over for megacycles. " Airachnid said.

"Tell that to the Decepticons "Arcee said with her moving into fighting stance.

"These days i travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby. " Airachnid said.

Arcee glads at the Spider femme and remembers the head she saw in Airachnid ship.

" I got a look at your Souvenir case. " Arcee said with disgust.

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, They aren't really endangered... until they meet me. and i have a slot reserved for ' Human ' " Airachnid said with venom in her voice.

"Not gonna happen." Acree said as she charged at her.

Arcee tackles airachnid into the ground as arcee was ready to punch the femme spider, but was pushed off by the spider femme 6 legs and arcee smacked into the wall again.

Airachnid sat up with her hand resting gently on her chest near her corded neck as acree stood up and fires her blaster at airachnid.

Airachnid jumped and clings to two tree and fires her webbing at arcee as the webbing wrapped around arcee arms and blasters, causing arcee to struggle and pull the spider bot as she managed airachnid would fall into the ground.

Arcee pulled her blades out and cut the webbing off as she retreated to her blasters again and began firing at airachnid.

Airachnid dodges the lazers and fire from her hands as arcee ran at her as she jumped and grab a tree branch, swung onto the tree and jumped off the tree, as she kicked airachnid into the ground as she pulled out her blaster out once again and aimed them at the spider femme.

Airachnid turned her head and hear falling rocks with arcee to look up to jack and mystic right behind him.

Mystic stood frozen as she saw the black femme purple optic's. Mystic wanted to say something but her white optic's gazing at the purple optic's of airachnid but couldn't. She knew this uneasy feeling was coming from a rogue decepticon.

Airachnid would move one of her front spider legs and wack arcee off her as arcee stubbled and airachnid fired her webbing and stuck arcee to the wall.

Jack ran to arcee "Arcee!" he yelled as airachnid hissed. Arcee cut one of the webbing off and activated her blaster as she shot airachnid as the spider femme flew back.

Mystic ran to her aunt arcee and stopped with jack beside her.

"I told you to wait for me Both of you! " arcee said.

"Well, Partners don't ditch partners. Including mystic she family to you and family don't ditch family. "Jack said.

Mystic shaking and nodded her head as jack walks up and start tugging on the webbing.

"Get this through your head - You're not my partner. You're a liebility." Arcee said.

" I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee, You're afraid like mystic and You're never afraid. " jack said as arcee looked away.

**(Okay avoiding the death of tailgate and arcee sorrow of watching. We all know what happen in arcee past. -_-" i still hate spiders like airachnid)**

"You're right, jack. I am afraid... Of losing you, of losing my niece. " arcee said.

Jack stopped and look at arcee as airachnid moved toward them.

"You sure have trouble hanging on to your partners, don't you? We both know what happened to tailgate. But i recently picked up some decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of cliffjumper" Airachnid stopped walking and raised an finger " At some point you have to ask yourself, arcee, ' Is it them, Or is it me? ' " Airachnid said and looks at her.

Arcee breaths heavy and shook her helm. "Do you get it now, jack? she's not interested in me. She hunts indegenous species, and she's on earth. That means humans. You! "arcee looked at jack as she spoked.

Jack eyes widen "RUN!" Arcee yelled "Mystic go, Protect him, GO! "Arcee told with a yell.

Jack began to run as mystic followed after him with fear in her optic's.

Airachnid shot another webbing onto arcee and laughs. " And that's why i now prefer to work alone. " She moved her front spider legs onto the wall beside arcee helm. "It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. Don't get me wrong - I fully intend to snuff out your spark. And, believe me, I will make it hurt."

"But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel Knowing i'm adding your human to my collection, Along with a small white femme." Airachnid said.

Jack looked back and breath heavy as mystic helped him up the hill.

Airachnid jumped off the wall and follows after them.

" JACK! MYSTIC!" Arcee yelled with the echoing of the forest surrounding them.

Jack kept running in the dark foggy forest with mystic right behind him. Mystic tried to look around while she ran, Trying to keep her guard up to protect jack, she activated her blasters while she ran.

Mystic and jack ran as they look behind them, seeing airachnid. "Keep going jack" Mystic said scarred.

"I'm running as fast i can " Jack said.

They notice airachnid was coming close to them.

"That's the spirit, Jack and mystic. Play hard to get. "Airachnid said.

Arcee was struggling to get free off the wall as she screams as she saw the last of her past.

**(Still not doing the past thing -shivers- ugly... digusting... black... spiders... including airachnid -shivers- )**

Arcee look away "Jack, Mystic, i'm sorry. I never should have looked back. I should have kept driving. " arcee lower her head but raised it back up " Driving " Arcee said as she transformed into her motocycle form and began to speed with the webbing on her with her engines revving and her tires skidding on the ground causing dust and cloud of smoke to raise.

Jack was panting and ran under a fallen tree as mystic jumped over the tree and look at jack who had fall to the ground breathing heavy.

jack and mystic head a animal howls as jack turned and hide under the fall tree as i moved to the side behind one of the standing trees.

Airachnid looked around from the two and hisses as she walks over jack as jack silently breaths out, airachind looked under her.

"Hello, jackk." Airachnid said.

Jack yelled as mystic jumped out and shot airachnid in the face and ran off with jack.

Airachnid hissed and turned around to follow again as she shot webbing at jack and mystic.

Arcee was still revving her engines, trying to break the webbing as it began to work as you kick it into high gear and pulled it off as she drove off to find her niece and jack.

Jack kept running as mystic followed behind, but running backward as she fires laser out of her blasters at airachnid, but kept missing as she was flinched at airachnid's hiss.

Jack ran to the cliff and stopped as mystic stopped behind him.

"A-aunt arcee, hurry up " Mystic cried low as she grabs jack and climbs down the cliff side. "I-im scare "she whispers low to herself.

Mystic and jack made it to the other side and placed jack down as he began to run off with mystic following.

Airachnid jumped onto the other side and followed them.

"J-jack, c-can you cover your ears while you run?" mystic asked as she ran.

"Yeah why? "Jack asked while he was running.

"J-just do it" Mystic said as jack cover his ears as he ran.

Mystic breaths in as she let out a piercing screeching yelling " ARCEE! BIG BROTHER! HELP US!" mystic said as it echo through the forest as bird flutter out of their trees and nest.

Airachnid stopped with her hand cover her audio receptors and shaken her head was the yelling was done.

A sound of thrusters burst through the forest maneuvering around the tree, before it collide into airachnid, knocking the spider femme down as it transformed into a mech with full black with a hind of red in his armor, his orange optic's glaring with fire in his optic's, his wings shifted down his back, like a cape would do.

"Now you made a big m istake in coming after my sister" The mech said, Catching the spider femme off guard. "Run Mystic, Get jack out of here, Wait until arcee comes, Now GO! "Sky raven said.

Mystic nodded and ran to catch up with jack. Airachnid stood up and tackled the black mech into the ground as the black mech slammed his fist into the femme stomach before thrusting his blaster into the femme shoulder as he active his jet, sending the femme into the ground.

Airachnid stood up and jumped into the tree and she dissappeared, only to go after mystic and jack once again.

Skyraven growls and goes after airachnid.

Jack stopped and hide behind the tree and mystic did the same.

Jack pulled out his pocket knife "Oh, who am i kidding? " he said as he grunts to run off once again with mystic behind him.

"You're making this too easy, jack and little mystic. That was quiet a yelling you had in you, Calling for that mech, i would be glad to hear it again when you're spark in my hands. And I do not enjoy being bored." Airachnid said, chasing after jack and mystic.

Mystic hide behind the ship as jack ran toward the entrance.

"Huh. " Airachnid spotted jack and hissed as she moved toward it. "Now, where did you scamper off to?

Jack moved forward as airachnid was on top of her ship.

Skyraven silently his jets and landed silently beside mystic as he cover her mouth calmly with a cooing sound " shh " he whispers and moved her toward the energon that was leaking from the engine lines of the jets of airachnid ship.

Airachnid transformed into her bi-pedal form " I you wanted a tour, jack, all you had to do was ask. "Airachnid said as she walk inside her ship "Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it It's where you'll hang your head. "Airachnid said, talking to herself.

Skyraven shook his head and palmed his helm ' _stupid airachnid, quite talking to yourself like your on a show, glitched head femme_ ' he thought to himself.

jack made his way toward mystic and skyraven as he step in the puddle of energon.

"Energon" Jack said and look at mystic and skyraven as skyraven nodded his head and picked up jack onto his shoulder. as he whistle to alert airachnid.

"Jack? "Airachnid said as she ran outside where skyraven had mystic in his left arm and jack on his shoulder as he tranformed his right hand into his sword as he glide it against the ground causing a sparks.

Airachnid get ready to shot webbing as she got to them, Skyraven skidded his blade against the ground once more as it caused a sparks into the enrgon, lighting them into flames.

Skyraven ran toward the forest with jack and mystic as he got a good distance from the ship

Airachnid saw them leave as she notice a light of fire on the energon "JACK! MYSTIC!" Airachnid said at them with anger.

Skyraven didn't make as he got pushed by the blasted and landed on the ground with mystic on top of him out cold and jack in his hand, leaving skyraven to grunt.

Jack sat up and sighs as he stood up and jogged to find arcee. Skyraven stood up and followed with mystic being in his arms, he felt pain coming from his left wing as he groan in pain, but still keeping up with jack.

Jack stopped as webbing hits jack leg "AAH!" Jack yelled, Causing skyraven to turn around toward airachnid. " scrap " as he looks up and see the burning airachnid "Don't you ever stay down " Skyraven said.

Airachnid hissed as she fires webbing again and get jack stuck onto the tree as a few more webbing hits skyraven and mystic knocking him down into the ground as he grunts.

airachnid growls and walks to jack, as engine revving as acree transformed and pushed airachnid away from jack.

Arcee ran at airachnid and spin kicked airachnid as she those a punch into airachnid chest and the spider femme stumbles as both arcee and airachnid collided in a fist-to-fist fight.

Arcee would kick airachnid into the stomach and send the spider femme backward far away from her and the others.

"Jack, Mystic? " Arcee said as she ran to jack " Are you okay?" Arcee asked.

Arcee grabs the webbing and pulled it off and walks to skyraven and mystic, pulling the webbing off them " Yeah, Of course. Survival kit. "Jack said.

Skyraven nodded and stood up, holding his sister close to his chest.

Airachnid began to spin and dug into the ground leaving arcee laser pass her.

"Airachnid!" Arcee yelled as jack ran to them.

Arcee sigh. "So much for closure." Arcee said.

"Now airachnid's stuck here on earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing." Jack said.

"You bet it aint " Skyraven said he walks toward them.

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons today" Arcee looked at jack with a smile " You were pretty fearless there, jack. But im not sure about mystic though. How is she skyraven" Arcee said with a question.

Skyraven sigh "We'll, she gonna be scared of spiders for a long, long, long time. But she doing, other then me, i need my wing need fix, might go to tilldawn at base to get repaired. But yeah" Skyraven said and walks off.

"Actually, I was terrified. mostly for you. "Jack said.

"Ratchet, Requesting ground bridge" Arcee said on her com-link. "Need to get my partner far away Over size insect and my niece from the over-size forest "Arcee said and turned around to follow sky raven.

"Partner, huh?"Jack said.

"_Junior_ Partner. I can still pull rank" Arcee said.

* * *

**(A/N: At base****)**

After a while arcee, skyraven, jack and mystic made it through the ground bridge, it was quiet until skyraven spoke.

" OUCH!" Skyraven yelled as he tried to pull away from tilldawn.

"Oh hold still, Quit acting like a sparkling" Tilldawn said as she was weilding his wound close.

" I'm not acting, ow, like a sparkling, ouch" he flinched as he spoke from tilldawn repairs. "Can't you, ouch, take it easy. " he said as he moved a bit.

Finally tilldawn finished with the repairs to skyraven wing as he heard a yell.

"AHH! " Mystic came running to the main base and into her brother arms, shaking.

Skyraven hugs his sister and chuckles. everyone including optimus looked over.

"Whats wrong mystic" Tilldawn asked.

"S-sp-spi-spider" mystic studder as tear filled her white optic's.

"it's alright, she not here, that spider isn't going to hurt you anymore. I'm here, I promise" Skyraven said, as he rocked his sister back and forth as he was cooing his baby sister.

Mystic enjoyed her brother rocking her side from side as she dozed off into recharged in her brother arm. Skyraven chuckles at this and held her close to him while he was humming a soft tune he heard and see on the internet as he was humming in my arms by plumb.

Everyone watched with a smile on their faces beside ratchet who was watching the computer.

* * *

**Well that it. It was fun but scary at the same time.**

**Airachnid: You...You... YOU CALLED ME UGLY.**

**Me: -gulps and runs behind sky- help -i squeaked-**

**Sky: Don't even think about it spider glitch -he raised his blasters-**

**Me: well huh... since the fight over in the story... I do not own the song... I do not own Transformers... I own my oc's**

**Mystic: SPIDER! -run away-**

**me: ugh -.- that was awkward anyways Poll is up and R&R bye.**


	24. Nightmare and Sibling bonding

**This one is about sibling bonding, Since there wasn't time for skyraven and mystic to bond as brother and sister, They took a day off from the battlefield.**

**I Do not own transformers... Only OC's**

**Last chapter: Airachnid appear and started her little hunt for mystic and jack. Arcee tried her best to protect them but got stuck on airachnid webbing. With mystic scream, Almost causing a fritz on airachnid, Her brother sky raven came to the rescue. His Anger from the decepticon side was trigger when his sister was in deep trouble with Airachnid. Sky raven got injuried and repaired. Arcee fought off airachnid to save her partner, family and friend.**

**Now to the story.**

* * *

While Sky raven was still holding his sister, he realized that he, mystic and the humans were only one in base with ratchet. The rest autobot's were off scouting or patroling. But this didn't bother him, He was bothered by his sister, and her fear. He felt her stir in her sleep, as he had her on his lap, with her head on his left shoulder, with her arms wrapped protectively around his little sister.

Mystic was struggling and stirring in her sleep from her nightmare of airachnid. She had been traumatized by the fear, the uneasy fell, the look of those optic's she saw and felt from airachnid. She was shaking, not from the nightmare she was having, but from the fears she is felling. this worried sky more then anything, he didn't know if she will ever get out of this fear of hers.

Mystic jolted up in her brother arms with a gasp and breaths heavy "S-she -" Mystic couldn't say anything as she cried in her brother arms, Ratchet notice this but left it alone to the brother of her.

"Mystic, little sister, it is alright, i'm here, no one will hurt you" Sky said as he held his sister close as mystic nodded her helm, shaking as she moved from her brother lap and stood up.

"You know, you remind me of father" Sky raven said as mystic turned to look at her brother.

"I-i do?" mystic asked with her helm tilted.

"Yeah, but you look more like mother, i mean you got both of our parents sides, I took after both of them as well, but more of our mother side then father, like you, you took more of father side then mother" Sky raven explained.

"C-can you tell me more of mother and father, sky?" She asked as she caught the attention of the humans.

"Can we listen" Raf asked?

" Is it gonna have lots of action in it?" miko asked.

Jack stood their shaking his head and look at sky who had smiles lightly and moved his hand over to the three, who climbed onto his hand and he moved his hand down on the large crate he was sitting on "Wanna listen to ratchet?" He asked.

"No "Ratchet said instantly which caused mystic to frown a bit.

"Suit yourself, now what do you want to know about mother and father, sweet little sister?" skyraven said with a decepticon side kicking in but he ignored it and lightly smiled.

"How they met, what they look like, everything" mystic stated as she heard her brother chuckling as he raised his hands.

"Okay, Okay. I asked the same question to them, so i'll try my best to tell them of their stories" Sky said with a smile.

Mystic sat down on the floor and listen to her brother.

Sky would place his hand infront of his mouth as he cough in his throat as he sighs " Our father was an autobot named snow ramp,Now where he got that name is another story. But he was on the battlefield when he came across a femme, She was pure violet her optics were red Named Violet Ray, Now same thing her name is another story. She held her gun toward our father head, but she felt a tug that stopped her from pulling the trigger, She knew she need to kill him because of her being a decepticon, but she didn't have the spark to do so, so she left him, only to escape alive." Sky said as he shifted his position with his foot on top of the crate he was sitting on with his elbow on top of his knee.

" One day Violet ray meet the same autobot who had made her spark ach for him, She found him in the ally, injuried and badly wounded, before she could finish him off, he spoke ' w-who are you ' he didn't know it was the same femme that kept him alive until she spoke ' the one who kept you alive last time we met ' it was funny when he was shock to hear her voice, Her voice was as sweet and loving, with caring in between. Father didn't know what to do but as soon the other autobots from him she was gone." Sky smiled.

"Wow" Mystic looked at her brother optic's " What happen next? "

"We'll father didn't put all details to it, but he said he left the autobots to find the same femme, at the same time Mother did the same, They both ran right into each other and confessed their feelings, But before they did anything they made a vow ' On this day we will no long be known as autobot and decepticon, For that we love eachother, And when we have our sparklings, we will teach them of what we know, We will hide from the war and stay safe until our sparks are gone ' After that they left, Never returning to the battlefield, Never returning either side of the war. " Sky raven finished.

Mystic was shocked that her parents said that as she looked at the human who were even more shocked then she was. She heard a clang and turned to ratchet who stood there.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Mystic asked.

"That vow, it sound like it was true to their sparks, i never though that a decepticon and autobot would one day spark bond together to have a family and have to hide to keep both their and their sparkings alive" Ratchet was surprised and walks over to them.

This was a surprise to sky raven, he knew ratchet wasn't the story type of guy, but he was listening as he stated no to skyraven that he wasn't gonna.

"Tell me more skyraven" Mystic asked.

Skyraven shook his helm and chuckles.

"You're having fun with putting me through remembering our parents aren't you?" Sky said.

"Yep, It the decepticon side "She giggled as sky raven patted her helm "We'll then, i'll keep talking until you are asleep" Sky said.

"Now You wondering how father got the name Snow Ramp, We'll Father was a semi-bulky, semi-skinny type of guy, He was all camouflage white, Gray and Dark gray and let me tell you, he was a grounder and loved driving until his spark died, he would drive up any ramp he saw, one day one of his friend dared him and i mean deared him. He drove up the biggest suicidal Ramp there was. When he made it up it, dodging all the damaged, lose spots with full speed, he made the jump, before you knew it and came back down with a without a scratch. He was crazy with ramps. So he got the name Snow Ramp" Skyraven said.

"Wow, daddy must of been crazy" Mystic said.

"You have no idea, He was to crazy but i loved him, I loved our father" sky said.

"Sound like him" Ratchet said "I had to fix him all the time, If i remember correctly, he used to hang with some of the Old wreakers and jet brothers, or any random bots" Ratchet said.

Skyraven nodded his helm "That was him alright, but mother and father cut ties with both sides, besides mother, she kept ties with her brothers, our uncles" Sky said.

Mystic blinks and tilted her helm "I thought we had one uncle" Mystic asked.

Sky twitched a nervous smile " uh, yeah w-well, our second uncle is out there somewhere, i-im still figuring it out" Sky said as he thought ' Scrap Scrap Scrap I'm such an Idiot, A Glitch-head idiot ' he thought to himself as he shook it off.

"Right um.. To mother then" Skyraven said avoiding any other questions.

"there is also a reason why mother is named Violet Ray, She was a jet, A Seeker more likely, but their both the same i figure, Anyways, Mother was violet pure out Violet. When she flew pass any or every bot, All they see if a Violet Blurr going past them, VioletRay had no friends really, she only had her brothers" he spoke ' Scrap, cant tell can't tell about shockwave ' he thought " She was never bulky but she was skinny like soundwave, but alittle bigger around the chest and waist and hips, Her legs and arms were skinny enough to reach hard places. She was as tall as arcee really. Mother was also a commander of the armada fleet. But was de-rank after he fail to kill father. Mother was sweet, caring, always worried over everything. but kind in ways many will never understand. You like her mystic with most of her traits, but i think you have father traits in you as well" Sky said.

"Wow" was the only thing mystic could say.

"You can say that again, Mystic here dis-obey optimus and was put on grounding for four weeks straight for racing" Ratchet said as my blushed with embarressment.

Sky raven sat there, blinking at his sister before he processes what ratchet said, it took a moment before he buckled over and laughed "You got father urge to speed and the Dare devil trait " Sky was laughing like crazy "Please tell you kicked their aft in racing" sky asked.

"Once, I beaten knockout in the race then second race was never finished " Mystic admitted.

"Knockout? " sky said and thinks for a second "Knock out? where have i heard that name. Oh you mean that guy who is crazy with his paint job. Good job kicking his tin can " Sky said with a praised.

Mystic smiled as miko jumped up " Dude, so are you like, Decepticon or autobot then" Miko asked.

"I like to call myself an Autocon, I'm still rogue remember that, Mystic here still has a choice, Even if she has con in her energon" sky stated.

"Wow, an autocon never though there be one like you" Raf said.

"Y-yeah, you aren't gonna go all con on us if you help the cons out right?" Jack asked

Sky burst out laughing from what he heard "Jack, me going con is less of your worries, The con's will need to look out for my Con side to come out, I will tear them into scrap-metal if they harm mystic in any way, I went berserk after i saw they taken her away then my stupid of a con side took over and me not realizing she was safe in one Con's hand "Sky said.

"Soundwave " Ratchet and the humans said together.

"Yep, Soundwave is as gentle as they come, he wont hurt his sister daughter let alone his sister son, I may look more like a decpeticon, I may act as an autobot, but my spark say's im both" SkyRaven said pointing his thumb to his spark chamber.

"Wow" Mystic said. "Big brother, Tilldawn said i was a legend to cybertron, because of my armor and optic's "Mystic said.

Skyraven looked at mystic and smiles "Of course you are, You're the first cybertronian we seen looking like that, You are gonna need alot of help to stop the war, Oh and by the way don't forget to com-link wheeljack, he worried sick about you, and i mean spark-breaking worried sick " Sky said.

"I totally forgot about that " Mystic said as she smack herself upside the helm, as she heard them chuckle but then she yawns. "big brother, is there anyways we can stop the war?" mystic asked.

"Of course, but i'll let you figure that out" Sky said as he stood up and picking the half sleeping half awake white femme and sat back down with her in his arms, cradling her as he rocks her side to side like sparkling, He knew she was still young, Even if she was put into the battle earlie in her age, he grew protective over her since he has found or was found by eachother, He began to sing a soft song, the lullaby his mother sang to him when he was young.

Ratchet watched as he began to hear the lullaby coming from Sky raven. A melody that Violet ray had sung to Sky Raven, Also the same Melody that Snow Ramp sang to those orphaned Sparklings in the autobot base that were being raised back on cybertron eons ago.

"Your baby blues...

So full-of-Wonder

Your curly cues, your contagious smile.

As i watch

You start to grow up

And all i can do, is hold you tight..." He sang

Mystic snuggled close to her brother, listen to his song as she slowly falls into recharge with her optic slowly off-lining.

" Knowing

Cloud will rage and

Storms will race in

But You will be safe...

In my arms" He sang

He watch his little sister with a soft smile as he lean back, with the humans laying against the side of his leg as he chuckles.

"Rains will pour down

And waves will crash all around

But you will be safe...

In my arm" He sang still as he yawns lowly not trying to screw of his song to his sister.

"Story books,

Full of fairy tails

Of kings and queens,

And the bluest skies.

My heart is torn.. Just in knowing " He sang softly and low for the humans to still hear him.

Mystic began to drift into recharge, giving up on trying to stay awake to hear her brother sing.

"You'll someday see

The truth from lies

When the cloud will rage and

Storms will race in

But you will be safe...

In my arm " He didn't stop singing until he he finished his optics were turning on and off.

"Rain will pour down,

And Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe...

In my arms

Castles they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you were never all alone

Cause i will always..

Always love you " He sang as his voice began to drift into more yawns, trying to finish his song, he offlined his optics, with his head on the walk way railing.

" When the cloud will rage and

Storm will race in

You will be safe..

In my arms.

Rain will pour down and,

Waves will crash all around

But you will be safe...

In my arms" He sang as he finally gave in into recharged with the last three words of his song.

"... In my arms... " He sang as he began to shut down in his sleep with mystic on his chest and the humans alseep by his legs.

They didn't hear the ground bridge activated with the rest of the autobots walking through before any of them could say anything Rather pleased his finger to his mouth his one word " Shhh " he said.

every bot looked over at the siblings and the humans who were sleeping together as they smile calmly at the brother and sister sleeping image with jack,miko and raf.

* * *

**So yeah how i do, i hope this was good enough for a sibling bonding time, I know i added the lyrics of the song In my arms by Plumb.**

**I don't own the song. I don't own transformers and I only own my OC's**

**R&R and poll is open ****-get hit by a wrench and rub my head- Ouch**

**Ratchet: Shut up their sleep**

**Me: but ratchet it i was in the middle of talking**

**Ratchet: Don't care now scat before you wake them up.**

**Me: -mumbles and walks away but pops my head in- Poll is open so please vote. Have a good day and bye -Run out with another wrench flying at my head - OUCH!**


	25. Sick mind

**ALRIGHTY -I yelled- Let get this started.**

**Sky: ugh can you shut up! Some are trying to recharge here.**

**Till: Yeah, Why do you need to type the story at this time of hour -looks at clock with wide optics- IT's 11:07pm**

**Hmph if you don't like it then get out of my story then -turns away-**

**Till and Sky: We're Sorry.. We're Sorry.. Continue Please! -they bow, begged and pleaded-**

**Thats more like it -grins- **

**Anyways like im say before those two interrupted -Shot glares at till and sky- I do not own Transformers they belong to hasbro.**

**I Do own my OC's. -began to daydream of a certain Bot-**

**Till: Achem! Stop dreaming of the Weapon specialist, He not in this Show!**

**Uh... -Snaps out of it- I-i wasn't dreaming of him n-nope a-anyways uh... Oh right!**

**Last chapter: Mystic got to hear the stories of her parents, Traumatizing Fear of spiders, Jack miko and raf also got to hear sky raven sing and Ratchet who decline of listening to these stories got an interest in them. The autobots came back and saw the Sleeping Siblings together with the Sleeping humans beside them **

**-whispers- Soo cute -whispers-**

**Sky: That was embarrassing moment **

**Anyways to the SHOW!**

* * *

"Optimus, You're not going to believe this." Ratchet said, Catching the attention of Optimus prime "I've just pinpointed the location of the decepticon warship" Ratchet spoke surprisingly.

Optimus came walking toward ratchet, with mystic beside him. "How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" He asked.

"I didn't." Ratchet admitted. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when i stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach" Ratchet said.

Mystic stood there dumbfounded with her helm tilted and her jaw a bit open in confusion " Um... english please. Im confused" She said.

"their cloaking devise has a breach and it giving up their location of their were-about. is that english for you mystic?" ratchet asked.

"Yep!" mystic said with a nod.

"With megatron deceased and the element of surprise..." Arcee said.

"...We could sause some serious damage." bulkhead finished.

"But wont that leave the defenseless without their cloaky-thingy" Mystic tilted her helm.

Before they spoke again the computer began to beeping with a new signal on.

"Also on same frequency, an autobot, emergency beacon" Ratchet said.

Mystic tilt her head and look at the computer as she look at the image that popped up she frozed and a vision began to appear in her mind.

_(Mystic vision) _

_Ground bridge open and ratchet was carrying the sickly optimus to the berth as mystic ran to him with worried optics._

_"Ratchet" mystic said as ratchet was busy working on optimus._

_"Grandpa ratchet!" she yelled as ratchet snapped his head toward her. "Whats wrong with daddy, Is he alright ? "she asked with her optic's began to fill with energon tears._

_"Don't worry, he only sick, a very bad plague has infected him, don't worry sweetspark, we wont lose him. I Promise" Ratchet said calmly toward mystic._

_Mystic sniffled as arcee hugs her with her cooing softly to calm mystic down._

_(Outside of mystic vision) _

"The decepticon can wait. There may be autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus said.

Mystic grabs her daddy arm "Daddy don't go please" She said as optimus looks down at her.

"What's wrong sweetspark, is something bothering you about that ship?" Optimus knelt down and asked.

Mystic nodded her head "Please don't go" she felt energon tears fill in her white optic's.

"Don't worry sweetspark, I will be back" Optimus said with a kiss on her helm as he stood up.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and both him and optimus left, leaving the ground bridge to close.

* * *

**(A/N: Crashlanding)**

"A crash landing. Buried here for centuries." optimus said.

They began to cut a way open.

" Optimus, What happen back at base, mystic was doing fine and the next thing she telling you not to go, it starting to get more strange by the moment in our lives" Ratchet asked.

"I believe it is one of mystic visions, when she saw the image of the autobot ship" Optimus suggested.

"Do you think she trying to warn you of something?" ratchet asked as they enter into it as optimus nodded.

"Anyways, If they traveled in stasis mode, There may be survivors." Ratchet said.

They turned their flash lights one and began to move but the ship moved first.

Optimus open the doors by force and entered into it as they saw the bodies of the crew.

"Optimus" ratchet called as he was scanning "These autobots didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus. " Ratchet said.

"This is a plague ship." Optimus stated as he moved forward.

"Don't touch anything!" Ratchet stopped him "The virus could still be active" Ratchet said.

The ship began to move as ratchet tumbled over and optimus slide back onto one knee as optimus looked up at the offlined autobot that moved down a bit, Dripping of plagued energon into optimus optics.

Optimus moved as he grunt as ratchet optics widen " No." Ratchet said.

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot Base)**

Mystic stood infront of the ground bridge with her hands together against her chest, Worring over her father.

"Hey, mystic, it's alright he'll be back" Arcee said and try to convince her. Mystic shook her head and walks to the medical berth and began to set it up. She knew her visions come true, They always come true and it scared her more. Mystic sent a sibling bond message straight to sky raven with fear and worried.

Ratchet and optimus came in, as ratchet nodded at mystic and set optimus down as he layed there, looking sick as ratchet scanned optimus.

"R-ratchet, is he gonna be okay" mystic asked.

"Of course, he'll be fine" ratchet said trying to his best not to lie to mystic.

"Cybonic plague." Ratchet said as mystic walked to her daddy and sat down beside him. "It's only contagious if contacted is made with the infected energon" ratchet said.

"What was a plague doing in an autobot spaceship?" miko asked.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on cybertron..." arcee asked.

Mystic lower her optic's as a familiar jet sound came into the base and transformed onto the ground.

"During the great war. That same Plague is what wiped out our grandsire and grandcarrier." Sky said and walks toward mystic and pulled her back a bit away from optimus, making sure she stays in a good distance but not close enough to catch the plague.

"cybonic plague was engineered in the decepticons Biological warfare program... "Ratchet tried to finish but got interrupted.

"By megatron himself" Sky interrupted

"Yes, but how did you know?" ratchet asked.

"Forgot, Mother was a decepticon, She gave and told me every inch, detail, layout for in and outside of their ship and plans that have to come" sky said with disgusted.

"You..Have a cure, Don't you?" Raf asked.

"Afraid not, " sky said.

Optimus groans and straining " No cure" optimus said.

"Daddy!" mystic pulled away from sky and ran to optimus side with tears falling but stood beside ratchet

"Optimus, Please, Save your strength." Ratchet said.

"would megatron create a disease without having a cure?" ratchet looks at jack. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" jack asked.

"It's not like we can ask megatron, jack. He's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead said.

"But we might be able to access the decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location." ratchet said.

Sky raven stood there and tapped his foot into the ground "Actually i can" Sky spoke.

They turn to look at sky raven.

"Absolutely not. You got a sister here who need you" Ratchet said.

Sky glares at him " I'm doing this for her! Remeber, I don't see you as family, only friends and allies to me, My is the only family i go, She has you guys as her family. She called me for help, I'm gonna give it "Sky raven explained "Remember she was raised as a prime not as a soldier " Sky said as he walks to the ground bridge.

Ratchet stood there and nodded "You "Sky pointed at bumblebee "With me" Sky order.

"Sky raven, Quickly." Ratchet asked.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship)**

A ground bridge open up as sky raven and Bee jumped out.

"Geezes, Tight spaces for decepticons, wonder how starscream manages to walk around here, His wings are like HUGE! my are like small "Sky said as he shifted his wings to his back like a cape as he walks off with bee following.

"Let's start with the lab " Sky said as he head toward the lab with bee followed, Sky had no reason to pull out his weapons and bee kept his blaster out in case.

Sky raven looked around the corner and watched knock out exit the lab _' So thats the guy who dented my sister and yet tried to flirt with her the day the autobots found out about the energon harvester, please, he got nothing but issues '_ sky thought.

Knockout stopped as skyraven was hovering off the ground silently with his arms crossed as bee was behind the wall.

" Hmm " Knockout shrugged and continue walking.

Sky raven and bee entered into the decepticon lab and walks to the computer "Keep watch " he said as he got to the computer and began to searching the files.

"I'm in the network" Sky said over the com.

* * *

**(A/N: Base)**

"Ratchet..were... you... "Optimus struggled to speak.

"Infected? No." Ratchet said.

"Daddy "Mystic said with tears and watched.

Optimus looks at mystic "I.. Should.. Of.. "He struggled to speak. " Listen " He said finally.

Mystic nodded her head " My visions are getting stronger daddy, Sky raven trying to find the cure for you, Get some rest " Mystic said.

Optimus groans and his optics were flashing.

: If it's here, I don't see it : Sky said over the com.

Ratchet turned " Are you certain, Sky Raven " Ratchet asked.

* * *

**(A/N: Warship)**

" I searched every file. Nothing" sky raven said.

: Well, Search again! Clearly you missed something! : Ratchet order over the com.

Bee walked over to the other door and peeked into it through the window.

" I scan the entire Database " Sky said over the com.

: Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm? : Ratchet asked.

" No Duh sherlock, Did you not get the whole process of me knowing everything about this warship from in to out, There nothing in the database about the Cybonic Plague, So Don't Tell me how to Research. " Sky raven said in the com. " You think you're the only one who cares about... Optimus?" Sky raven stated over the com.

Sky raven was going through the data base once again hating himself for saying that but he knew he was doing it for one femme, His Sister. He hated being on the decepticon ship, He Held a grudge and Vengeance toward the Decepticons.

Bee began to beep and buzz with him pointing at the door.

Sky shot a glare at bee "What is it?" Sky said softly as he walks over, only to look threw the window with his optic widen ' _No, he's alive! That Murderer is ALIVE!_ ' Sky said.

: What is it? What's going on? " Ratchet asked over the com.

" It's megatron " Sky said over the com.

* * *

**(At base)**

: He's... Alive : Sky said.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Mystic were shock.

" What ?" jack asked.

"That's not possible." Ratchet said in disbelief.

* * *

**(At Warship)**

They walk into the second room where megatron lies.

" Well, I'm Staring right at him." Sky said holding his anger back as he walked up to him. "Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back. "Sky raven spoke in the com. ' _it's simple just take your hand and rip his limbs off just like he done with father. Watch him leak energon to death, Rip his spark out. '_ He thought to himself but shook it off with a '_ NO! he knows the cure, and I'm gonna get it '_ He told himself before snapping out of it.

* * *

**(At Base)**

"Megatron. " Optimus said weakly.

: He's critical, Hooked up to life support. : Sky raven said.

"Brother, Don't kill him, He's the only one who knows the cure, Remember your an autocon, not a decepticon, so please don't let your anger get in the way" mystic said with worries.

: Sorry sis, didn't mean to scare you, I wont, Plus i think he be happy to meet the son of Violet Ray and Snow Ramp. I'll torture his mind before killing him when i get the chance : He said in the com. with a chuckle.

Mystic shook her head knowing her brother is hopeless when it comes to revenge and hate as she looks at her father.

"Ratchet" mystic asked.

Ratchet was standing there thinking.

"Grandpa Rather!" mystic yelled.

Ratchet looks at mystic and walks to her.

"Will daddy make it, will he live through the plague" Mystic asked trying not to repeat her vision.

"Of course he will "ratchet said as mystic walk to arcee.

Arcee hugs mystic tightly, cooing to her to calm mystic down as mystic tears fell.

* * *

**(At warship)**

" Alright, So what do you want me to do ratchet " Sky said.

: Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival. : Ratchet said.

"What are you talking about?" Sky raven asked.

: Does he display brain-wave activity? : Ratchet asked over the com.

"Yeah he does. Spiking hard. " Sky said '_ that just... didn't sound... right... Tilldawn will never let me down on that word. Great now my head is in down in the Aft. UGH '_ he thought as he shook his head. "His sick mind still at work " He said over the com.

: Perfect : Ratchet said. : If a cure exists ... : Ratchet said.

" Megatron may be the only one who knows it. Which means he'll be able to make the cure if he gotten sick to save his own life " Sky raven said.

: Right. You must enter his brain... and find it. : Ratchet said in the com.

"Enter megatron's brain, You know i been meaning to see if i can poke around it for a bit in his little processor. But really Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind? " Sky raven said with his hand on his waist.

: The decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch. : Ratchet said.

" Okay " Sky raven shrugged at it. " But... Have you ever even performed the procedure " Sky asked.

: no : Ratchet said quickly. : But i have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. invented by decepticons, outlawed by autobots. : Ratchet said.

"Whoa. Can't we just haul megatron through the ground bridge, Buy us sometime to figure this out? " Sky raven asked as his wings were perking a bit with a urge of flight.

: time is one thing that optimus does not have! : Ratchet yelled a bit with anger as it caused mystic to jump. : One of you must try this! I Will not allow optimus to pass knowing that megatron will outlive him! : Ratchet said.

"Alright, I need the scout to watch for enemies, i might as well go ahead and poke around big tall and dark over behind me" Sky suggested.

: Are you... Sure, Sky raven : Raf asked in the .

" Oh yeah, I'm more the sure " Sky raven said.

**(Over to the main war room)**

" Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?! " yelled starscream.

"the crews are working as quickly as they can, lord - "A vehicon answered as he got smacked my scarscream.

"We are leaking a trail! All the autobots need do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength. Accelerate your efforts!" Starscream commanded " Yes, lord starscream " Vehicon said and moved to work.

The doors open "Doctor in the house." Knockout said.

"Ah, knockout. And how is the patient doing today? " Starscream asked.

"Same old." Knockout said with a smile.

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state." Starscream said with him crossing his arms behind him.

"On the contrary, Megatron's body may be scrap metal, but his mind is still percolating" knockout said.

"Keep that to yourself that blasted soundwave sees and hears everything." Starscream said low.

" the eyes and ears of the decepticons." knockout said.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. the decepticon deserve a strong, alert leader." Starscream said.

"One who would require a loyal second in command." knockout said.

" a candidate would need to ear that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears " starscream said.

"A case for showing mercy, lord starscream?" knockout said.

" You scratch my back... I scratch yours" knockout said.

**( Back into the lab)**

Bee went ahead and connected the patch to megatron head and went to sky raven who was hidding belew the flooring and wall with the other patch to be connected.

"Really nice, uncomfortable, unable to stregth wings spot to hide, i would hover you know but that would give me away, just hurry up and connected to my helm will yeah.

"Ratchet we're ready, bee getting ready to connect it, And mystic if megatron get stuck in my head or something, Leave everything to me, No human or Autobot to stop me, I wont drag you with me " Sky raven said over the com.

: I understand brother, after all you do say and admit your an autocon, a proud one to boot : mystic said as ratchet jumped in.

:Initiate cortical psychic patch. : Ratchet said over the com.

sky turned and bee attached the patch to the back of my helm and turned it on as i turned my head.

* * *

**(In megatron mind)**

"WOOO-HOOO. That was fun " he said as he stood in the middle of a room as he walks around.

* * *

**(Base)**

"Communications downlink activate. This will allow us to see and hear everything Skyraven does while within megatron's subconscious mind" ratchet said.

Mystic didn't feel easy about her brother being in megatron mind but she grown more worried about her daddy, as she sat beside him and watches him.

"So, what do you think skyraven gonna do to megatron, Probably ask questions then spilling who his creator and carrier is if megatron demands it? " arcee asked.

"Most likely " Ratchet said.

"I got a bad feeling about it " Bulkhead said.

"Whoa, where's that? " jack said as he and everyone watching the video coming from the screen.

: Who knows, Don't care, Feel like Im in the pit of kaon though : Sky raven said.

" You're right that is kaon and your in the pit of it in megatron mind " Arcee said.

" The decepticon capital back on cybertron " Bulkhead said. " And Ratchet, Optimus' vitals" Bulkhead added.

"I know" ratchet said.

* * *

**(Megatron mind)**

: Quickly, Sky raven : Ratchet said over the com.

" Hey lay off, I'm moving as fast as i can. Gotta view everything in his mind before so i can black mail him" Sky Raven joked.

:This isn't fun and games, I know you're in unknown territory, but you must fiure out where informations might be filed in megatron mind : ratchet said as sky raven walked up the pair of stairs to the top.

Sky raven notice optimus was there but he knew something was different as he walks not scared.

: That's not optimus... : Ratchet said before he got interrupted.

" Yeah yea i know, A figment of megatron mind " Sky raven said.

: Sound like you been through this before : Ratchet said.

"More then you know,One Bot to pull me out of it when i smack down into a coma " Sky raven admitted. " So it can not see or hear me " He said.

: T-Thats correct " Ratchet said.

Sky raven looked up and watched as he heard megatron laughter as he rolled his orange optics.

"Optimus prime, your autobot armies are defeated. bow before your new master " Megatron said as sky raven pulled back an inch and watched as the figment of optimus turned around.

"Never, megatron. One shall stand. One shall fall " Figment optimus said.

"So be it" megatron said.

Sky watched the small, pathetic battle of megatron who had won just by slicing the figment in half.

: that never happen : bulkhead said.

: It's not a memory. We're seeing kaon as megatron has re-created it in his darkest dreams. : Ratchet said.

" Yep " sky raven said as he watched as another figment of optimus appear as he watched ignoreing the figment words.

Sky raven sighs and stood up and moved over to the figment as megatron raised his hand and fired his cannon "Not impressive " sky raven said pulling a fake yawn.

" One of the autobot members, you look familiar. Tresspassing in my domain is your destruction!" megatron said, walking up to him as megatron cracked his joints and swung his arms with his blade as it passed through me, only to stand there with nothing but courage.

"No duh shelock, your the one who rip my father apart and rip his spark. Including commanding you're so call second in command to kill my mother after she deliever another sparkling " Sky raven said with his hands on his waist.

"How can this bee?!" megatron said as i step back, watching megatron swing his blade through me.

"This is bored-ing, Geezes even mother shouldn't of been scared of you. And you call that a swing, Come on i had better training with swords " Sky raven said as he was pressing his luck.

(Base)

"Megatron can touch sky raven " raf asked.

"Because he's not a creation of megatron's mind, sky raven is immune to his physical attacks" ratchet said.

(Megatron mind)

"You're not wearing phase-displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram, and i do not believe in spirits." Megatron said as he walks around sky raven.

Sky raven shook his head as he watched megatron rage at the incoming of figments of optimus bulkhead and bee " Pathetic " he whispers.

"You are were not." megatron said.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! " Sky raven yelled.

"No wonder mother said you're incomplete fool who doesn't listen" Skyraven said.

"Who is you're carrier then? what is you destination, Seeker" Megatron said with a growl.

Skyraven smirks as he placed his thumb to his own spark chamber " Sky Raven, Son of Violet Ray and Snow Ramp, And the one who will rip you apart for ripping my father apart and destroying his spark " Sky said proudly.

Megatron optic's widen " You're a Decepticon who lives with the autobots, but yet you're an autobot who looks like a Decepticon. " Megatron said confusely.

"I don't like being called a autobot or Con, I. Am. A. Autocon" Skyraven said with anger as he crossed his arms. " So to business- " he got interrupted.

Megatron chuckles " A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected. If this is my subconscious..." Megatron moved quickly over to sky raven who didn't flinch.

"What are you doing inside my head?!" megatron growled.

(Outside of megatron head)

Bee buzzed ' Come on sky raven hurry up '

The door open as bee saw starscream, soundwave and knockout enter in.

"Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to soundwave... for the historical record. " Starscream said.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever" knockout said.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way, to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body it's not just. "Starscream said.

Sound wave walks over as he pointed to the brain-wave activity.

"Brain-wave activity not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which megatron may never wake." knockout said.

"Sound wave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us." starscream said.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Knockout said.

"A simple throw of the switch" star scream said.

"Quick, painless, compassionate. " knockout said

Bee buzzed low and quiet to ratchet on the com ' you hearing this ' bee said with clicks and wiring.

: If megatron perishes, Skyraven mind will remain separated from his body- Forever: Ratchet said.

: We'll lose sky raven and optimus?! : jack said behind the background of the com link.

(Megatron mind)

"The only way for you to enter into my mind is via cortical psychic patch " megatron said.

"Duh sherlock, I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for my sibling bond pleading me to save optimus from a plague " sky raven said.

" But the question remains, what happened to me?!" megatron asked.

Megatron looks at my orange optics as he began to remember what happen about the space bridge being blown up with him as well.

Megatron jolted out of the memories " The space bridge explosion " Megatron said. "And yet if- If you're in my head, I am not one with the allspark" Megatron said.

"I guess, I wasn't there when it happen, It should of killed you fully, just to save me the trouble of kicking you aft to cybertron" Sky raven said.

"So tell me, Autocon, Do i still function?" Megatron asked.

:Sky raven, We are out of time!: Ratchet said.

"Understood ratchet" Sky raven com-link.

"Yes you still function but i need the cure for cybonic plague." Sky asked.

"Cybonic plague? Some beside myself is- is unwell?" Megatron asked.

Sky raven nodded his head.

" Optimus! " megatron said as he laughs darkly "Such irony, But after ages of endless battles, The mighty Optimus Prime is Felled by a simple virus from the distant past." Megatron said.

Sky raven clenched his fist rightly to his sides.

"And what make you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" megatron asked.

"You wont be able to kill him by yourself, by your own blade" Sky raven said.

"Just think, The plague took him away, You didn't kill him for yourself, Never got to taste his energon on your blade, Feel his spark being crunched by your hand, Torn apart by your own fingers" Sky raven said with true honest but disgusting voice.

" Hmm, maybe you are right, I do want to taste his energon on my blade, On my hands " megatron laughs" You truely think like a decepticon, but yet you work for the autobots, I'll give you the cure, Only you tell me who your Creator is, and Only allow me to kill Optimus before our little fight " Megatron said with a bribing voice.

Sky raven scoffs " Creator is Snow Ramp, And fine you got a Deal" Sky raven said '_ yeah not keep the deal really, it gonna be broken when i pull the first strike '_ He thought.

: Whoa, Sky raven really does think like a con when he wants to. Twisted. : Miko said in the background of the com.

(Out side of megatron head)

"Sound wave, do i take your silence to mean you concur with knockout's medical expertise? " Star scream look at sound wave then turned to knockout who shrugged then looked back " Speak now or forever hold your piece." Star scream said.

" going..."

Bee rose up and pionted his blaster at starscream silently.

"Going.." starscream said.

Sound raised his hand up and pointed at the cord.

Starscream notice and moved to the back with a ' hmm '

Bee buzzed and ducked down.

(Megatron mind)

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from optimus eyes with my very own..." megatron said.

"Can you just give me the cure" sky raven said.

"Well played autocon " MEgatron said as he open his hand reveling the cure as he scans it. " The chemical formula for the cure you seek- not that i expect you to know how to read it. " Megatron said.

Sky raven would quickly snatch it, before megatron to close his hands.

"Anything else? " sky raven said.

"There is one, how am i to accomplish terminating optimus as you propose while i'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? " megatron asked.

Sky raven sighs. "I knew that would be coming. Just follow me when the patch it taken off, Enter into my mind and control my body when i see time is fit, Do not show nothing to my sister who she can see through our sibling bond" Sky raven said.

"Very well, Autocon, But do not expect to stay in the autobot base or the skies until i'm return to my body " megatron said.

(Out of megatron mind)

Starscream was tracing the line that is connected to megatron and sky raven head.

bee buzzing quietly.

(Megatron mind)

" Ratchet ready to return and im doing this willingly understand" Sky raven said.

(Outside of megatron mind)

: Bee we have the formula, disconnect the sky Raven right now : Ratchet said.

Bee reached over and disconnected the cord from sky raven head.

**(Skipping the part where megatron got stuck in another bot head and i know i replaced bee with Sky raven it more fun to see sky raven pull the courage, sarcastic way when he showing his decepticon side :P )**

Bee buzzed again and shakes sky raven as sky raven optic's onlines, he saw bee as star scream said ' What the... ' the ground bridge open up behind them and Both Sky raven and bee ran through the ground bridge.

"Allow me " Sky said as he activated his blaster and shot the main life reserve that was hook to megatron chest as he saw sound wave and mouthed ' missed you uncle and sorry ' He said and ran off through the ground bridge as it closed.

Starscream walks over and sighs " it was the inevitable outcome. " soundwave turned around and pointed to the computer. "Ahh. of course it would be wrong to allow megatron to perish by an autobot's hand. Knockout" Said starscream.

Knockout attached the cord by to megatrons chest.

* * *

**(Autobot base. YAY FINALLY HORRAY)**

After a few hours, ratchet walked over, helping optimus up onto his feet.

"that's it. Steady" Ratchet said.

Mystic ran over to help as well and hugs her daddy waist to hold him up.

Everyone was clapping at them as sky raven lean against the wall where the entrance to the base was at.

"Please. reserve the hero's welcome for my physician.. and Skyraven" Optimus said.

"I was nothing really, but i got a question optimus" Sky raven asked.

"what may it be" Optimus asked.

Sky raven sighs. "Is it alright to allow me to be a seeker spy, i been thinking about it, i want to accept the offer of join the autobot's, but i will be an autocon in my spark but i want to do this from her, my little sister" Sky raven asked.

"Of course, i'm glad to have you with us, Sky raven, Welcome to the team" Optimus said.

Mystic ran and hugs her big brother as every claps and cheers for their new member Sky Raven.

"All Right!" jack yelled

* * *

**(Warship)**

Starscream walks into the lab with megatron in it.

"And how is the patient doing today?" starscream asked.

"Funny you should ask. not sure what the bots did in there but megatron's registering zero brain-wave activity. " Knockout said.

"Hmm.. Meaning?" starscream asked.

"Physically, he's stable, but now there's... no one home." knockout said.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Sky raven was rubbing his helm as he smiles a bit.

"What a team" Ratchet said.

"Yeah" arcee said.

"Glad to have you home big brother and im glad daddy well and happy" mystic said as she hugs optimus closes.

Optimus smiles and hugs her back. Sky raven smiled as well and nodded his helm.

Sky raven jolted up and paused as he heard someone in his head with red optic's ' I'm out or should i say In? ' sky raven heard laughter of megatron in his head.

* * *

**So there you go. Yes i know i wanted to do it alittle different. Bee was in there but he was guarding sky raven, Sky raven had his chat with megatron xD so now megatron realized who sky raven really is. But megatron also realised who the sister was to sky raven.**

**Sky: Great now i got megatron in my head.. Why author why -sky broke down in tears-**

**Me: get a grip he'll be out in the next episode -i scoff-**

**Sky: really? REALLY? YAY! -he runs off with joy-**

**Me: um WHO GAVE HIM HIGH-GRADED ENERGON- i yelled-**

**Tilldawn: um.. uh.. not...me -she tried to resist but runs off-**

**ME: -Throws brooks, drills and wrenches at till dawn as i chase after her-**

**R&R and Rate Poll PLEASE! Bye**


	26. Skyraven Troubles and Mystic Birthday

**Okay Mystic you're turn to do the Disclaimer then Sky you do the last chapter for me Okay.**

**Mystc: Yay!**

**Sky: ugh come on really.**

**Hey this is yours and mystic secret chapter, Not my problem.**

**Sky: Fine **

**Mystic: okay... Author doesn't own transformers prime, They all belong to Hasbro. Author only owns the OC's characters.**

**They you mystic. If any songs are put on to the story, I do not own them.**

**Sky: Last chapter: Sky raven went to the nemesis to get the cure that has infected Optimus prime. Sky Raven Had enter into megatron mind, Told megatron who Sky raven parents were and Got the Cure. Ratchet Had told bee to disconnect the Patch. Now Sky raven has megatron Trapped in side his head. Also Sky raven had accepted the Offer to join the Autobot's Only for his sister as a Seeker Spy.**

**Sky: There happy -he said grumpy -**

**Yep We'll Too the story.**

* * *

In the main area where the computers were at, Ratchet was working on the computers, Optimus was standing and reading a Datapad, Arcee bulkhead and bee were talking, Tilldawn and Sky raven were discussing new Flight Tactics and Mystic just got into the base with 3 humans in her car, as she pulled the brake, skidding across the ground inside the base, as she came to the stop, she opened her doors as jack, miko and raf came out.

"Whoa, That Was AMAZING! " Miko said.

"I didn't know you can go that fast " Jack asked.

"You never asked" Mystic said as she transformed into her bi-pedal form.

"Maybe we can go on a drive one of the days " raf said as mystic nodded.

Mystic walks over to Optimus and tried to see what he was reading.

"Daddy, what are you reading?" mystic asked as sky raven turned his head and looked at mystic.

Optimus turned his head and smiles " We'll my little prime, I'm reading about crystal city on cybertron " Optimus said.

Sky Raven optic's widen at the words ' Little Prime ' As he shook his head and turned his optic's toward Tilldawn who was still talking.

" What's Crystal city? " Mystic asked.

Optimus chuckles " It's a city made out of crystal, sweetspark. And one of the most beautiful cities there was " Optimus said.

"More beautiful then me?" mystic asked.

Optimus laughs " Nothing is more beautiful then you Sweetspark " Optimus said as he kissed mystic helm.

Mystic giggles and sky raven smiles at mystic happiness as he realised.

Sky raven walk to the middle of the base and placed his hand near his mouth as he cough " achem!" he said as he caught everyone including the humans attention.

" I just remember something, Since the day Me and mystic has lost our Biological Parents, I have decided since i'm one of the 3 remaining Biological relative to mystic, I have declare to say Today, Of all day, Was the day we have lost our parents, this has not cross my processor mind, But this is also the day mystic was born, So i would like to say Happy Creation day mystic and To Optimus, Who was there for her when i saw not, So Today I will accept him as my Adoptive Father since he had Raised mystic here on earth" Sky raven said with a smile.

Everybot smiled at mystic and sky raven as they cheer and yelled " HAPPY CREATION DAY " They said.

"Happy Birthday mystic " The three humans said as a union.

Optimus stood there with a smile and walks to sky raven as he place his hand on sky raven should " I am glad you accepted me to be you adoptive father " Optimus said.

Mystic smiles as sky raven nodded his helm as he walks over to mystic and knelt down to her.

" I know mother and father would be happy about this and their glad you grown up, and Since you are now how the human said 11 years old in their years. You are now consider a Youngling, Which means, You will have to learn a lot of things that i have learn from mother and father. But not today. " He smiles and walks away '_ you keep you mind to yourself megatron, As i said i will say when the time is right_ ' He told megatron in his mind as he got a replied '_ Don't this it will last, i will get my body back when i feel like it '_ Sky raven growls lightly and low to himself and shook his helm.

"Big brother, is something wrong?" Mystic asked.

"Um... No nothing wrong " Sky raven said with a smile to hide the lie.

" Okay. " mystic said and sat down.

Optimus smiled and head over to her and knelt down " Sweet spark, i was planning on giving this to you when you are capable to wield a weapon. I had it hand-made on cybertron when i first got it, so i want you to have it now as your creation gift " Optimus said, as he handed her a sword that had energon coursing throw it like blood in the blade. The blade was a bit small then her, the hilt was like gold and there were cybertronian language on the blade as she tilted her head.

Mystic took the blade and tried to read it " What does it mean, Daddy?" mystic asked.

Optimus chuckles " To protect and To hold " Optimus said as mystic tackled hug him.

"Thankyou daddy." Mystic said as optimus smiles and hugs his daughter back.

"Your welcome sweetspark" Optimus said and stood up as he walks to ratchet.

Tilldawn smiles and nudges sky raven.

"What?" Sky raven asked.

"Go tell your story, I think everyone has the right to know what you been doing in space after cybertron was lost" Tilldawn said.

"I believe your right, I have to be honest, Even if my spark tells me" Sky said with a sigh.

"You'll be fine, Plus you are the Captain of our used to be Flight squade" Tilldawn smile "So go for Captain Rave " Tilldawn said.

Sky raven shot a scolding glare at her " Don't Call Me That " Sky raven said as he heard giggle escape from Tilldawn.

Sky raven had walked back to the middle of the base once again as he spoke up " Listen, I think it's time to tell me Tale after cybertron been lost to us, Of how i know thing including how i got into megatron mind by that corded patch, Could never remember that name, But anyways, You are all welcome to sit around me and listen to my story." Sky raven sigh. " But be warn, I will be started before Cybertron was lost to us " Sky raven said.

Optimus nodded and lean against the wall as bee, bulkhead and arcee made their way to sky raven and sat down. Mystic ran beside sky and sat downa s well. Ratchet turned away from his computer and spoke " i'd like to know that too if you don't mind " Ratchet said with a groggy voice. The humans walks over to the stairs and sat down and Tilldawn sat down on the crate.

Sky raven nodded his head.

"I was young mechling who just finished the Academy with a group of jets that were my friends, One of the commanders for the seeker jet flight asked me and my friends to join, I agreed but i told him i will be commanded my own fleet that i choose to be with and i did. Tilldawn here was one of them. They knew me as ' Captain Raven or Captain Rave ' Sometimes they just call captain or Sky raven. I had Five other members with me, The Jet twins, Air raid, Shotdown, Don't asked about that name, And the only one i can't remember his name because i blocked him out a lot. " Sky raven said.

"When the war raged, All i was thinking was my family, My parents and unborn sibling, When i got my crew off cybertron i left with them, But i had to go back to cybertron for my parents and unborn sibling and when i got back to cybertron, I was to late, I thought i lose everyone, But i felt i had one bond left and i left to follow it. When i arrive to the place where i felt it, the bond felt distance, like moving further away from cybertron, and then it hit me, Someone must of found my sibling and began to raise them. But as soon i was about to leave, I was capture by the decepticons, After i was capture then knocked me out" Sky raven continue.

"I woke up with a cord stuck in the back of my head and i sat there thinking ' Scrap this is it, great but no i wont go down ' After that i realized it was that patch that can see in your mind. The next thing i know i see a mech with one eye come in and removed the patch from my head and un-strapped me, I got up but fell over, like my leg didn't want to move, I turn and found out it was shockwave who was helping me and told me ' You need to leave cybertron before megatron find you, i'll try to by you some time but you need to leave cybertron, i will pack you some energon for you, but you need to find the autobots and stay with them ' The was the only thing he told me and did what he said. As soon as i got outside i transformed and flew off cybertron not seeing him again. " Sky raven placed his hand on his left shoulder and moved it, loosing his joints up that gone stiffed.

" by the time i made if far from cybertron, I was screwed when the decepticon patrol came and got ahold of me, They took me straight to the brig of the Decepticon Prison ship, I was able to keep the energon because of my weak state but as soon i was there, I knew it was survival to the fittest. I fought against bigger mech's, Been thrown back into the brig for longer time then one day i snapped, i had to get out, That when i saw a young mech, Elite Guard mech, He wouldn't shut up, that when i knew it, this was my escape. The day i was suppose to die. When the decepticon came to me and unlocked my cell door, I grab their helm and bashed them together, I told the elite guard im getting out and i gave him a note of what im doing, So i ran to the escape pods they had, Of course their stupidity they forgot to close the doors for them. So i took one and left." Sky raven finished as he still loosing his left shoulder joints.

Ratchet notice this and walks over to him as he got behind him "Remove your hand from your should " he commanded. Sky raven did as he asked as ratchet scanned and began to repair on sky raven shoulders.

"You been through alot, i'm surprise you made it this far " Acree said.

"Indeed, we are lucky to have you here" optimus said.

"So, how did you meet jackie then?" Bulkhead asked.

Sky raven chuckles as he flinched at ratchet work on his shoulder " You know how jackie said he was bouncing from rock to rock, searching for friend or foe, well on one of those rocks, he found me on, I agree to became if space-search partner because i need to fight my crew and he want'ed his crew back together, we were able to make it pass... OUCH... Doc can you becareful with the wings " Sky raven said.

Ratchet ignored him as he pulled a few pieces of metal from sky raven shoulder, Trying not to bump his wings.

"Well that answer my question " bulkhead said

"you pretty much know the rest of the story now" Sky raven said.

"Wow, didn't know my older brother was that much trouble" Mystic stated as everyone beside ratchet and optimus began to laugh.

"Hey! if i recall it was suppose to be the little ones being getting into trouble" Sky raven recalled.

Mystic giggles as we heard a clang and look at ratchet as sky raven was rubbing his helm and turned to the wrench beside sky raven as mystic burst out laughing.

"ouch... Laugh it up mystic, don't think big brother gonna go easy on you when training is coming" Sky raven said.

"Yeah i know. Daddy can i go on top of the base outside" Mystic asked.

"Of course sweetspark" Optimus said as mystic ran off to the top of the base to since beside cliff jumper grave.

Sky blinks as he looks at them " what at the top of the base" he asked.

"An old friend who had passed and was close to mystic" optimus said as sky raven nodded his helm.

"There that should do " Ratchet said as he patched the open wound to sky raven shoulder.

Sky raven moved his shoulder rotating it " Feel good Ratchet, thanks " Sky raven said as ratchet nodded his helm.

" So how did you get those weapons then?" miko asked.

Sky raven smirks " I stoled them from decepticons while they were onlined" He said and miko eyes widen.

Sky raven burst out laughing " I'm joking, I build them beside the sword, i got that from my mother before she passed" sky lower his helm " It's the only thing i have of her thats keeps reminding me of who she is " Sky raven said.

Miko nodded and walks to bulkhead as sky raven dimmed his optic's.

Everyone was doing their own thing as sky raven was sitting there, In his mind.

(Sky raven mind)

Sky raven stand in the Rec room, Remembering his parents watching T.V news as he heard someone.

"So, This is where you live with the traitor Violet ray and Autobot Snow Ramp, Very nice place to live" Megatron said.

" Listen, You may be going through my memories, But i swear, It you hurt, Let alone TOUCH my sister, You will regret it" Sky raven said.

" Touchy are we, As long as you get me to my body, I won't harm your sibling. So tell me who is you Sibling, Or do i get to roam more around in your memories?" Megatron said with a smirk across his faceplates.

Sky raven glares his orange optics at megatron bloodshed red optics " I won't answer that, I'm gonna defend her weather you like it or not? I'm ignoring my autobot half to help... a... decepticon... leader" Sky raven said when he was about to choke on what he said.

Megatron stood there with his hands on his hips and chuckles " Brave... For a autocon, So tell me why did you join the autobot? " Megatron asked with a serious look.

Sky raven sighs " you know your pushing you luck with questions, But i don't need to answer that, because you know the answer to it " Sky raven said with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Indeed i do, You are smart then you look, I heard your story, But i did not expect to know that you were a leader of a small squad of Aerialbots, that is surely surprising, You would of made a fine decepticon" Megatron suggested.

"Uh yeah, not gonna happen, I'm under strict order by my uncles to keep my sister safe" Sky raven said as he began to move to another room that was a sparkling room as he lean against the side of the wall, watching his parents set it up in his memories.

"Ah, yes your uncles, I believe their soundwave my CIC and TIC and Shockwave my Scientist, I can see where you get the decepticon side from, But the optic's are not from either side where they?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah, your right, I was born with red optic's but mother thought it's best to have them changed and they did, I pointed out what colors and they gave me the orange optic's. then they said i had a reason to be called Sky Raven, I'm Black as a bird with a bit of red and orange optic's" Sky raven shook his head. " Why am i tell you this" Sky raven asked.

"I have that effect on decepticons to give up their most important information, So you gonna give me the location of the Autobot base?" Megatron said with a smirk.

"Go for it, I bridge out of the base all the time, i don't fly out. So it wont give you the location of the base" Sky raven smirked with his back turned. Megatron was shock to see how smart sky raven really was and he didn't like it.

"How old are you, Sky raven " Megatron asked.

"Why do you asked?" Sky asked.

"You should know why" Megatron smirked.

Sky sighed and lower him helm " Fine, I'm 19 millennium" he said.

Megatron arched an optic brow " That young?" He asked.

"You did kill my father when i ask two or three millennium years younger" Sky raven said.

"Ah yes, Snow Ramp, I remember his agony pain, His begging, Pleading for me to stop, For me not to go after his family, So give me a reason not to kill you when i get to my body" Megatron said.

"Two words Sound... Wave..." Skyraven said.

Megatron glare at sky raven " why sound wave?" Megatron said.

"Don't get me wrong, Under that battle mask he wears, He filled with anger for what starscream did to my mother, But he will PROTECT his family... So will shockwave" Sky raven said.

" hmm " Megatron said as he dissappeared.

(Out of sky raven mind)

"SKYRAVEN!" Mystic yelled.

Sky raven jumped and tumbled over as jack miko and raj were laughing.

"w-what happen?" sky raven was clueless.

"You were staring in space brother, is something wrong?" mystic asked.

"I-I'm fine, just looking through some memories when mom was sparked with you" Sky said as he spoke in his him ' shut it megatron, if you say one word, i will kick your body straight to cybertron' He said in his mind only to hear a dark chuckle as he shook his head.

Ratchet looks at sky raven and raised an optic brow. Till dawn walks to sky raven and sat down beside him, as her wings would poke his wings lightly.

Sky raven looks at till dawn and smiles as he adjusted his wings down against his back like a cape as he smiled while he pulled his sister into a hug.

"I never seen Aerialbots move their wings like that " Ratchet said.

Sky raised his head and smiles " Mom said i was born special, I was able to flex my wings in different directions, She said it could be that i'm able to take in two different alt mode but then again, i was more of a flier then a grounder, so ever since i didn't scan another vehicle mode i was able to flex my wings like this. Thats one reason i was called Sky raven" Skyraven said.

Ratchet nodded his helm and turned around but kept an optic on sky raven.

Bee began to buzz and chrip at the game him and raf are playing.

Miko was playing her guitar and mystic was dancing to the sound of the guitar.

Jack was chatting with arcee and optimus was out on patrol.

Skyraven smirks grew on his face and Tilldawn saw this and stood up " Okay what are you planning, I known you for millennium now and you pull a smirk. SkyRaven You better not be planning anything" Tilldawn warned.

"Hey miko can you play a song, Tilldawn here can sing" Skyraven blurted out and miko looks at tilldawn.

Tilldawn cooling fan began to kick in from her embarrassment as sky raven chuckles.

"I'm so gonna kill you in your recharge" Tilldawn whispers and walks miko.

"You can sing?" Miko asked and Tilldawn nodded her helm.

"I'll sing this once, Since it is mystic creation day" Tilldawn said and glares at Skyraven as she shook her helm.

"Great!" Miko and Sky raven said together with their hands clapping together as Tilldawn rolled her optics " Sometimes i wonder is Blurr was right about this and being on your own was better " Tilldawn mumbled.

Miko began to play a song as Tilldawn sang.

"The clock is ticking  
The seconds pass you by as you lie frozen  
You are petrified of one more failure  
A swing and a miss might break your heart in half  
Yeah I know you feel alone  
Don't let it break your back"

Jack and Sky Raven jumped in with Miko who was playing the guitar began to sing with Tilldawn.

"Don't lay down  
Don't let it destroy you  
Pain is real but it's not gonna own you  
Not this time around  
(This is your time now)  
Get back up, gotta keep on trying  
Raise your fist, gotta keep on fighting  
This is your time now  
This is your time now"

Mystic began to dance to the song with her hips swing from side to side.

"Your head is spinning  
The path is right before you but you're stopping  
The cycle locks you in and you can't see  
That you're so close to finally being free  
Yeah I know, yes I know  
That you can turn the key"

Arcee joined in with mystic as they both danced, Bee and bulkhead where clapping to the song and Ratchet was moving his hips to the beat of the song.

Don't lay down  
Don't let it destroy you  
Pain is real but it's not gonna own you  
Not this time around  
(This is your time now)  
Get back up, gotta keep on trying  
Raise your fist, gotta keep on fighting  
This is your time now  
This is your time now" Till Dawn Kept Singing.

" You're not hopeless, you're not worthless, no  
You are loved, don't give up now  
This is your time now

Don't lay down

Don't let it destroy you  
Pain is real but it's not gonna own you  
Not this time around  
(This is your time now)  
Get back up, gotta keep on trying  
Raise your fist, gotta keep on fighting  
This is your time now  
This is your time now"

Tilldawn finished the song as she smiles as everyone stopped.

"That.. Was... AWESOME" Miko said with excitement.

"I didn't know you can sing like that" Mystic said.

"Of course i can, I used to sing a lot before sky here met me" tilldawn said.

Mystic grabs Tilldawn and hugs her tightly.

"Best Creation Day EVER "Mystic yelled with joy as she ran around, hugging everyone as they chuckles " but i wish uncle cliff was here though, he would enjoy celebrating with us, he would give me a lot of rides around the base, but he's not here " mystic lowed her head.

"Mystic " Skyraven walks to her and hugs her " You want to know what sire and Carrier said to me after we lost our grandsire and grandcarrier ?" Sky asked.

"What did they say big brother" mystic asked as she saw sky raven smile.

"They are inside our sparks and never leave us, because as long as you know they are their, that will be alive within you. They are apart of the wind, The grass, and the sky including your spark, That is where you will know where they are at. Part of you. " Sky said and mystic hug him tightly as he rubs her helm.

"Thankyou big brother " mystic said softly.

"Your welcome my sweet little sister" Skyraven said as he knew he had to get megatron out of his head before something bad happen but he did not know what to do or how to plan it right.

The night had came and the humans had gone home with their guardians, Tilldawn has left for her midnight patrol, Mystic was put to recharged in her room, Optimus ratchet and sky raven where left awake as he sighs and began worried about what will happen the next day.

Optimus notice about sky raven silent and walks over to him " A word for your thought, skyraven?" Optimus said as sky raven jumped from the calm sudden voice of prime.

"Sorry prime, letting my worries get to me and i got a question, Why did you call my sister ' my little prime ' i understand she being raised by a prime, but she has no marking to be a prime " Sky raven asked.

" Indeed you are correct skyraven, but she is destined for great achievement in her life, she had came from her self after she had lost of cliffjumper, and wanted to prove herself she wanted to be in the fight, I see in her the bravery, courage, and strong femme that had began to form in her. She been seeing a lot of visions and it has began to get stronger by the time that pass, and i fear that one day it will frighten her" Optimus stated.

Sky raven nodded him helm, he has understand what prime was saying ' _if you only knew prime that one of those visions has frighten her, the lost of you ' _sky raven thought to himself.

"Optimus, I want to make one thing clear, If something happens to me, Know that if isn't my sister fault, but my own, Please keep her on the right track toward being a prime, She our only hope of moving forward. I have a feeling my life here on earth isn't gonna be last long on here " Sky raven said.

Optimus sigh and sat beside sky raven " What do you mean, i do not follow skyraven" optimus asked.

"those metal pieces ratchet pulled out of my shoulder, Are my pieces, my joints are cracking and breaking, there thing that happen to me on the decepticon prison ship that i do not wish to re-live it, So once i reach my limit in battle, my spark will be crushed by itself " Sky raven lower his head as ratchet dropped on of his tools with his optics widen.

"Y-you don't mean, You have... " Ratchet paused with shocked.

"Tch... I don't have cosmetic rust, if i did i would be long gone...No, I got something rare and unheard of. I don't have a name for it but it's incurable mean no hope for me. Thats why im asking you guy to keep her on the right path, the path of her legacy, the path of a ... Prime. I want my last battle to be with Megatron, I want to atleast put some damage to him, Weaken him, before i pass To the Well of the Allsparks " Sky raven said with a sorrow voice.

Optimus placed his hand on sky raven shoulder " I will promise you that, If there is anything else you need to tell us, do not be afraid to let us know " Optimus said as he stood up and walking to his recharge room along with ratchet.

"Yeah, understood " sky raven whispers with his hands to cover his orange optic's as he allow energon stream down his face, he blocked the bond to his sister so he could sit there to cry there. He had no choice but to lie to megatron on why his optic's were orange, He knew his Illness had caught up to him, He knew he doesn't have long. He stood up and walks too mystic room and open her door as he watched her sleep and whisper " I'm sorry my dearest sister, I'm afraid you'r gonna lose me soon " he said as he head to his recharged room.

He enter into his room, that had no lights, it was dark enough for him to blend into it as he layed down and shut his optics off only to fall into recharged.

* * *

**Sky: Okay why am i dieing DX**

**Me: Oh be have you gonna die in either in the ending of 2nd season or beganning of season 3**

**Sky: okay i can live with that.**

**ME: you better confess your love to Tilldawn soon -runs-**

**Sky: AUTHOR!-chases-**

**ME: R&R and Rate Poll Bye -Dissappear with sky raven following me**


	27. Out of his mind

**Okay I'm doing the disclaimer this time, Not letting mr. I-Stayed-Up-All-Night here to do it.**

**Sky: HEY! I had a lot on my mind.**

**Keyword Mind**

**Sky: Shut up -grumbles-**

**Anyways -Throws a wrench at skyraven helm- I do not own transformers they belong to hasbro. I own all my OC's characters.**

**Sky: ouch -rubs helm and glares at her-**

**I think i better say my last words.**

**Sky: you better -walks over to her slowly-**

**Um.. Last chapter: Skyraven Told his life story from being in the Academy to the lost of cybertron. Mystic creation day was mention and had a time of her life. She was told she is now a youngling and for this She is happy. Optimus gave mystic her first sword. At the end of the day when everyone was in recharged he told Optimus and Ratchet he has a Illness and Gotten permission to go up against Megatron himself as his last request.**

**my last words were said -Runs away- so someone help!**

**Sky: get.. back... here... Fleshy! -Chases after her-**

* * *

**(A/N: Base)**

Ratchet turned on the light in optimus optics " Follow the light " Ratchet said as optimus followed the light.

"Good, Good. I wouldn't advice anything strenuous, optimus, But it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the cybonic plague." ratchet said.

"So daddy better?" mystic asked.

"Yep, Prime is better" sky raven said as he patted mystic helm then crossed his arms against his chest.

"Thanks to you medical expertise, Old friend. " Optimus asked.

"It was our new spy who braved unknown territory to locate the cure. "Ratchet said.

"Hey, no need to thank me, I was just doing my job and doing it for someone i care for " Sky said with a smile.

"Lucky for us, megatron was still alive" Arcee said.

Sky raven looks at arcee '_ only if you knew arcee ' _he said.

Bee buzzed and chripped.

"Yeah, I actually said that." Arcee said.

"what matters is that you on the mend, optimus, while megatron-" Ratchet about to finish.

Bee began to buzz.

"He's right." arcee said.

"I did my best to finish megatron's story" Skyraven admitted "Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." Sky raven said as he walks off.

Sky raven was walking down the hallway and looks at his hands. " It is a matter of time before optimus discovers all is not right with you, Spy. I must reclaim my body, which means taking complete and total control of yours " Said megatron in skyraven head. ' _he wont find out yet, like i said when the time is right but if you must break the deal then._' skyraven said in his head.

Few hours passed and the humans were at base.

"Basketball by way of cybertron. Let the games begin" miko said as she blows the whistle.

Bee placed the ball on his finger and spins it as he drops it into his hands only to toss it over bulkhead head. Bulkhead jumps up and catches it as he jump and spun tossing it into the hoop.

Sky raven watches as he scoffs and shook his head.

"Yeah, Go bulkhead" miko cheered.

Skyraven pushed bee out of the way " Come on. My turn, Best two out of three" Sky said.

Bulkhead shrugs and tossed the ball into sky raven hands as sky catches it. Sky raven ran at bulkhead who swung his arms and miss as sky moved around bulkhead.

"Sky you in the clear, Dunk it sky" Raf said with bee cheering with buzzing and wiring.

Sky stopped and looked at the hoop as he was getting images of megatron fighting optimus and the space-bridge explosion.

"Skyraven, Quit hogging the ball. "Bulkhead said as he moved toward sky raven.

Sky turned around and tossed the ball at bulkhead.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead duck his head to the side as the ball slammed into the wall.

Miko slides down the ladder and blows the whistle " eh, Flagrant foul." Miko said.

"Dodge ball by way of cybertron " Jack said.

"Sky, Hoop's over there." Bulkhead said.

"Oh, right " sky raven turned. "Sorry bulkhead" sky raven said.

"Sky are you okay?" mystic and raf asked.

"Yeah, im perfectly fine, 100% active" Skyraven said.

"Yeah. Uh, Three out of five" mystic said.

Few minutes later, sky was walking down the hallways as his wings jolted up a bit and his optic's widen as he froze in place. '_ If i am to return to my body, i must first restore it's functionality. how did i escape on high emission?_ ' megatron said in sky raven mind as megatron view the images of starscream pulling the dark energon from megatron chest. '_ Of course dark energon. Starscream.' _Megatron said in sky raven mind.

Skyraven placed his fingers against his helm to a private com " Skyraven to Tilldawn, I need you to do me a little favor, Spy on the decepticon ship, Sending a map of the whole ship from inside and out, Code for cloaking that i had put in your processor is 505.354 " Sky said.

: Tilldawn here, Understood Captain. I will began my work now : Tilldawn said and closed the com.

Skyraven shook his head " she need to stop with the 'Captain' just because im the spy now, i making sure she learns." Sky raven said as he continue his walk.

* * *

**(Warship) **

Tilldawn has enter the code into her processor and turned it on as she enters and made her way to the lab hidden as she watches starscream.

Starscream knocks on megatron empty shell body. "Knock knock. is anyone in there? no? Oh, Well. seems i possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, My dearest megatron. The only scrap left on this planet, Plucked from your very spark chamber. But it can not restore your mind. The decepticons need a leader not a decorative centerpiece. And i will convince them, That i am the true heir to your throne with an plan so epic-" he was about to finish when knockout came in.

Tilldawn shook her head ' _Did he seriously said Epic, okay decepticon starscream need some new words_ ' She thought as she watches and listens.

"Not even the mighty megatron could have conceived it?" Knockout said as starscream turned around and knockout smirked.

Starscream chuckles nervously " That was the idea, knockout. how long have you been there?" starscream asked.

"Long enough. and it's ' commander knockout ' to you, once and future lord starscream" knockout said with a bow.

* * *

**(At base)**

Sky raven was walking around the main base as he stops his body jerks up words as he walks over to the table and grabs one of ratchets tools. ' _Yes, go on, Spy, listen to the decepticon side, Obey my will. _' megatron said in sky raven head as sky squeezed his hand and broke the tool.

"SKYRAVEN!" Sky raven turned around and relaxes as he looks down " I needed that!" Ratchet said with anger.

" This? " sky raven looks at the tool.

"Whats has gotten into you? " Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, It must be my decepticon side that gotten out of control, Sorry ratchet." Skyraven said as his right shoulder began to stiff up and he would place the tool down and began to rub his right shoulder. "But i been seeing megatron in my head" Skyraven said as he walks to the med table and sat down on it.

"You're seeing megatron face" Ratchet walks over to skyraven and stood behind him, only to began his repairs and removing of small shards of metal from skyraven right shoulders.

Few hours later the kids and their guardians were back as skyraven was Power-down.

"Skyraven complaining of intermittent visions- waking nightmares, if you will." Ratchet said.

"But you said skyraven was fine when you checked him over" Mystic said.

"Physically, But the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power-down should force Skyraven mind to rest and recover." Ratchet said

The computer was going off as they walked over to the computer and answers the call.

"Prime... you spot any decepticons wearing hula skirts lately? " Fowler asked.

"No, special agent fowler. Why?" Optimus said.

Tilldawn came back to the base and walk in "You guess will not believe where i been" Tilldawn said.

"Cause i was hoping to have a lead of cons that busted into the kauai naval observatory. The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls." Fowler said.

"You mean that big round glass window they carried off with" Tilldawn asked.

"The space Telescope." Raf said.

"As of last night, Missing it's primary lens. " Fowler said.

"It's difficult to guess starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken" Optimus said.

"Um, It's at the Arctic" Tilldawn said as they turned toward her.

"Ask skyraven, He sent me on a spy mission for him, Hello, I follow captain orders and wherever he tell me to go i follow" Tilldawn said.

"Great" Arcee shrugs " Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off " Arcee said.

"Can i come this time, Daddy" Mystic asked.

"You need to still train sweetspark, for now Stay here" Optimus said.

Mystic sighs and nodded her helm.

Bulkhead whistles "That's a ND-7 class. Biggest unminable energon deposit there is." bulkhead said.

"They plan on metal the ice to get that energon, Which means Flooding half of Earth to get it " Tilldawn said.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee said.

"Melting the glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities." fowler said.

"We'll what are we waiting for, I ready for some action " Tilldawn shifted and transformed as she flew out of the base to arctic.

* * *

**(Arctic)**

The warship was hovering over the arctic. "Let the reign of lord starscream begin" starscream said as the weapon to melt the ice came out of the warship and moved toward the edge it leaned over and began to glow and fire a fire color laser into the icey ground.

* * *

**(Autobot Base)**

Raf was telling a story to bee and the power-down skyraven.

"So, I blow past the finish line. Then my other sister pilar asked how i got so good at racing games. and i told her i know a guy who knows cars. " Raf said.

"Rafeal, I'm afraid Skyraven can't hear you in power-down mode, It's getting late. Why don't i bridge you home to your family? " Ratchet said.

"Because i told sky and bee i'd stay. He's family, Too. " Raf said with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species." Ratchet said.

"That's being related. It's not the same thing.I'll show you." Raf said as he pulled out his cell and showed a picture of his family. "This is my family. " raf said.

"Mm-Hmm. It's very nice." Ratchet said.

"Very Large. Sometimes i can shout and no one hears me. " raf said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Ratchet nodded.

"But bee and skyraven always listens. " Raf said as ratchet smiles a bit. "And i can understand bee and sometimes Skyraven. I'm not sure why, But i do" Raf said.

* * *

**(Arctic)**

"A lot different the our last polar visit. It feels like summer" Arcee said as the four autobots were walking.

"I like ice and snow but summer is not a good mix " Tilldawn said as a piece of snow fell on her wing making her jump and squeal.

Optimus arcee and bulkhead stopped and turned around to look at her.

"What gotten into you?" bulkhead said.

"S-sorry, snow fell on my wing, and i-it's freezing" Tilldawn said as she known her wings were very sensitive toward anything but wind.

Arcee sighs and walks to her, only to brush off the snow from her wings then walks back to the others as they continue thier scouting.

"Hey, if skyraven able to flex his wings onto his back, can you do the same TillDawn?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, Skyraven is... we'll... Special. He was born like that, even his optic's are special " Tilldawn said as she and bulkhead were talking to eachother.

They walked around the corner and stops as bulkhead and optimus looks around the corner.

"Here, That's a bad thing." Bulkhead said.

Tilldawn looked and sighs " Captain would know what to do " Tilldawn said with a sigh.

"Autobots, Remember the end run on polyhex?" Optimus said.

"I sure do, I was there when it happen" Tilldawn said.

* * *

Raf was on his computer typing.

"Rafael, Bee I'm going to the supply vault to see if i can find parts to repair this. You know what they means? " Ratchet said.

"Don't touch anything " Refael said.

"Mystic come on, You can help me find parts to repair " Ratchet said as he walks away with mystic nod and follows him.

(Skyraven mind)

SkyRaven stands there in the dark room with his arms crossed " You can go now, They got me power-down. You better make this count, OR i will have ratchet get me a new body, Other then that i still get my revenge" Skyraven said.

"You never cease to amaze me like you mother did, and i will keep you little illness a secret for now " Megatron chuckles.

"Yeah, What ever. It give me more of a reason to destroy you" skyraven said with a scoff.

"Very well, I will be seeing you on the battlefield, Skyraven" Megatron said as he disappears.

(outside skyraven mind)

Skyraven orange optic's activated and turned themselves online.

"Wait until you see what i'm saving up for a new laptop, skyraven and bee" Raf said.

The pistons hissing and opens up as raf looks up "Sky?" raf asked as skyraven began to move.

"Skyraven wait, Bee stop skyraven" Raf said.

Bee looked and ran to sky, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Skyraven began to enter in the coordinates as he activates the Ground-bridge as skyraven shoves bee off his shoulder and began to walk into the ground bridge.

Raf and bee stops at the ground bridge.

Ratchet and mystic comes back and saw what was happening.

"What did you do?" ratchet said.

"Nothing! Skyraven just got up and-" Raf said.

"He was in power-down. Where does he think he's off to?" Ratchet said as he wonders.

Mystic thinks of what skyraven said when he went to get the cure but couldn't figure out what he ment by it.

* * *

**(With Skyraven)**

Skyraven stand in the middle of the field tat is cover in corpses of cybertronian warriors.

"Where is it? Where?!" Megatron said in sky raven body.

The image of megatron dark energon shard being held by megatron himself, as he watched megatron toss it into the ground as the image fade. Skyraven turned his head and saw the glowing shard.

Skyraven moved toward it and bend down to grab it.

* * *

**(Base)**

"The are the coodinates for the site of our previous battle with megatron's undead." Ratchet said.

"M-maybe we should call optimus." Raf said.

"The undead isn't that where i learn how to fight because of what i remember of what happen to cliffjumper and the dark energon" mystic said.

"Yes, I fear that is true mystic, But you also burn a lot of energon from your systems and took in to must dark energon into your systems even though you were immune to it" Ratchet said as mystic nodded her head.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet said and activating the ground-bridge.

Bee began to buzzed and mystic sighs and nodded her helm.

"Skyraven? What have you been doing?" Ratchet asked as skyraven walks in and pass ratchet. Ratchet grabs sky arm and turned it, looking at the shard of dark energon.

"Dark energon?" Ratchet said as he looks up, As sky raven punches ratchet in the face as ratchet flies backward into the control panel. Bee ran at sky raven as he tries to tackle sky. Skyraven turn around and slams his point elbow into bumblebee and pushes bee away from him, With the hit impacted into bee stomach, causing an energon leakage from bee as bee flew into the wall.

"Sky, What are you doing" Mystic said as she grab raf away from sky as she held raf away. Skyraven walks to the ground bridge and bridged himself into the warship.

"Sky, Please snap out of it, It me your sister" Mystic said as she set raf down and runs after her brother.

Ratchet and bee groans as they stood up " Ratchet, Bee you okay " raf said.

"I'm fine. " Ratchet said as bee was holding his wound as they both stood up. " More importantly is skyraven? "Ratchet asked.

" I fear the time spent in megatron mindscape is causing him to think like a decepticon more then an autobot or how he calls it ' Autocon '. I believe he allowing his whole Decepticon side come out " Ratchet said as he walks to raf.

"Skyraven not a 'Con" Raf said.

"Agreed." Ratchet said as he grabs raf " Where mystic? "Ratchet asked.

"She went after skyraven" Raf said.

"What?! " Ratchet lower his optic's " We need to find exactly what Skyraven intend to do with that shard." Ratchet turns arounds and walks " The only one who knew of the dark energon... was megatron " Ratchet said.

"Skyraven has megatron memories? " Raf asked.

Bee began to buzzed as ratchet set raf down on the walk deck as he patches bumblebee wound.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Skyraven mind." Ratchet said.

"What?!" Raf said.

"How could i have been such a fool? " Ratchet said the cortical psychic patch acted a two-way conduit. When skyraven returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Skyraven- Megatron- Has bridged to the nearly the same coordinates optimus used. " Ratchet said as he activated the ground-bridge " Stay here with bumblebee." Ratchet said as he went to through the bridge.

"No, Skyraven and mystic need us, Me and bee are coming" Raf said as bee began to buzz and chirp.

Ratchet sighs and turns "Of course They do. " Ratchet said.

* * *

**(Arctic)**

"Yes! I love when a plan comes together! " Starscream said as he was hearing a two vehicle approaching. as he turns he saw bulkhead and Tilldawn coming straight at them.

"Screamy, Miss me! "Tilldawn yelled.

Acree appears beside them as she drove along side bulkhead and under tilldawn.

"Autobots and T-Tilldawn" Starscream said and stutter.

"Please, Lord Starscream, Allow your Second-in-command the honor." Knockout said as he turned to breakdown. " Breakdown, Total them!" Knockout said.

Breakdown ran off the warship deck and jumped off as he Body slams right between arcee and bulkhead. Tilldawn moves out of the way and flew up.

"Oh how boring. I thought they do better than that" Tilldawn said.

Optimus was climbing the icey wall.

**_(Inside the warship)_**

The ground bridge opens up from inside as Ratchet, bee and Raf walks in with Raf on ratchet shoulder.

"The decepticon warship." Ratchet whispers as ratchet ran to see a couple of decepticon drones down as he followed the rows of drones down.

"Did skyraven do this?" Raf asked as bee buzzed with a yes chirp.

"I fear megatron's mind is dominant, and clearly he came here for on purpose - to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body. " Ratchet said.

"Grandpa ratchet! "Mystic said as she ran to ratchet.

"No! skyraven wont let megatron hurt me back at the base." Raf said.

"I hope you're right. and mystic do you know where skyraven went?" Ratchet asked as mystic nodded her helm as she ran the direction skyraven went.

Ratchet put raf down as they follow her with bee behind them.

Mystic and ratchet looked around the corner as they saw Skyraven place the psychic patch to the back of his head as he turns to face megatron.

Ratchet ran to skyraven."Grandpa ratchet don't hurt big brother" Mystic yelled.

"Thats not skyraven" Ratchet said as he tossed his fist as skyraven ducks to the side twice as he slamed his fist into ratchet right side, causing ratchet to fly left into the wall as ratchet hit the wall his a grunt.

Skyraven grabs the dark energon and walks toward megatron.

"Big brother no!" Mystic yelled.

"Skyraven. No! "Raf said as bee grabs raf as mystic ran to skyraven.

"Remember who you are big brother! Remember me, Your little sister." mystic walks to him " I know you listen to me big brother and you always listen to raf. No matter what. " Mystic said.

Skyraven tries to gain his own mind back but megatron will was stronger.

"My..Mystic? " Skyraven said.

"Thats it big brother. It's me" Mystic said with a small smile.

In skyraven mind " Unbelieveable! She's your sister! " Megatron yelled in skyraven head.

Skyraven struggles to gain control as he placed his hand on his face as he fell over, mystic placed her hand on skyraven shoulder. Skyraven who is not in control pushes mystic away by force as he looks up.

Ratchet at megatron body are the cord that keeps megatron alive and pulls it off " Farewell, Megatron." Ratchet said as Skyraven ran to ratchet and grabs ratchet arm and tossed him into the wall as bee came at him, Skyraven grabs bee by the neck and throws him into ratchet.

Mystic looks at skyraven " Skyraven" Mystic and raf called out to.

"Skyraven can't hear you anymore!" megatron voice came out of skyraven mouth.

" As much as i want you to leave skyraven body.." Raf said.

"I can't let you go back to your own!" mystic said as she ran at skyraven as skyraven kicked mystic the chest causing her to fly backward into ratchet and bee "ouch" mystic said.

Skyraven shook his head and walks to megatron body as he placed the dark energon into megatron body by force.

Skyraven shooked his head as megatron optics open up as megatron raised his head.

"Decepticons... Your Rightful lord and master has returned." Megatron said as he walk pass the autobots and looks at skyraven " I thankyou for the time we spend together in that mind of yours, And since i have those answers now, All i can say is FInish these pests!" Megatron walks over to the door way and passed the drone decepticons. "I have my own extermination to perform." Megatron said.

"I should of known this would of happen, I won't let my sister get hurt by your decepticons " Skyraven said.

The decepticons began to fire as mystic and ratchet with raf ran over to the wall and jump down in the hole beside the wall as skyraven and bee began to fire at the cons, knocking each one down as bee began to buzz and ran over to ratchet as skyraven kept on firing.

**(Out side the war ship)**

Optimus finally climb to the top of the icy cliff as optimus ran to the ramp of ice and transformed, he drove toward the ramp of ice as he flew off the icy ramp and toward the warship, as he grab the spike of the warship in front of it and climbs onto it.

Arcee pulled out her side blades and ran at breakdown as he ran toward her as arcee jump and spun as she was getting ready to attack, breakdown reached up and grabbed her by the arms, as he tossed her to the side as arcee landed on the ground on her feet and slides back.

Breakdown laughs as he transformed his hammer " I'm gonna put you in ice!" Breakdown said as he and bulkhead ran at eachother and slam mace with hammer together.

"Don't the bots seem... Understaffed? " Knockout said as tilldawn flew up behind them as they turned to face optimus.

"What good is a second-in-command who fails to watch the rear?!" Starscream said as he got onto the machine and turned it around as the laser fires onto optimus.

Optimus pushed his way toward the machine, As Tilldawn was firing at breakdown, She knew the snow is to cold for her wings so she decided to stay in her alt move.

Optimus transformed and jumpde as he shifted his hand into his sword as he sliced in half, Causing an explosion.

"NO!" Starscream said.

A blasted of wind came and knocked tilldawn out of the air and breakdown, Bulkhead and arcee got hit by the gust of wing causing them to go flying.

Bulkhead and arcee groans as tilldawn was yelping as she transformed and she looks at both of her wings torn, She felt her wings in pain, causing her to close her optic's " A-ar-Arcee! help " Tilldawn said with pain in her voice.

Arcee looked and her optic's widen at the sight of Tilldawn wings torn and ran to her as Acree helped Tilldawn up to her feet.

"It's gonna be okay we'll get skyraven to fix them up for you" Arcee said as tilldawn wings were leaking of energon and trying to twitched from the pain as Tilldawn nodded.

"Optimus!" arcee called to optimus as optimus looked up as starscream was coming down toward optimus.

"Megatron greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live. Prime!" Starscream yelled as starscream was getting ready to fire a missile when megatron came and tackled starscream.

"Megatron." Optimus said.

"He's back" Arcee said, Holding Tilldawn up as bulkhead walked behind them, only to pick Tilldawn up into his arms.

(Warship)

Megatron drops starscream and transformed in front of him.

"Lord... Megatron. You...Are -You're Healed! Praise the allspark. It is a miracle! " Starscream said.

"Oh, It will be a miracle all right, Starscream, If you survive what i have planned for you!" Megatron scolded as starscream got up and transformed while he tried to fly away, Megatron grabs the back wings of starscream and spun once around and tossed him into the wing of the ship.

Megatron landed in front of him and walks to him.

"But the autobot- Optimus - Right there, Waiting for you." Starscream said.

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few. But there is one i do not intent to make again! " Megatron said as he grab starscream head and drags him away.

"No, master! No-o-o-o! " starscream begged

(With the autobots)

"Ratchet, We need a bridge." Optimus said.

"You are not the only ones. " Ratchet said as optimus and the other looked to their side.

Ratchet, Bumblebee with raf on his shoulder and Skyraven with mystic on his shoulder.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Ratchet looked at the scans and looked at skyraven as the containment opened up and skyraven walks out.

"Everything back to normal." Ratchet said.

"Good, I hated megatron knowing every bit of detail about me" Skyraven walks out and over to tilldawn, As he began to repair her wings.

"Well, normal for skyraven" Ratchet said as skyraven scoffed as he began to replaced the damaged metal with new metal on tilldawn wings.

"Ouch, Can you be kind enough not to hurt me more as i am, captain" Tilldawn said as skyraven repaired the energon corded that flows through her wings and rips a broke piece of metal as she yelped.

"Don't call me captain" Skyraven said as he looks at raf and ratchet " Sorry for everything i did when i wasn't in control." Sky said.

"It's okay" raf said.

"thanks for saving me though" Sky said as he gone back to repair tilldawn wings as ratchet came over and also started to help out with the repairs to tilldawn wings.

"So how did you get beat up so bad Tilldawn" Jack asked.

"After optimus destroyed the machine to melt ice, The explosion caused a bast of wind and it knocked me out of the air i landed on the ground and let me tell you snow and ice together was not comfortable, i landed and flipped from one side of my wing to the other, damaging them badly, i lost all balance and unable to stand, Lucky i getting them repaired if i didn't i would be paralyzed" Tilldawn explained.

"Wow, who knew that would happen " miko said.

Tilldawn chuckles and flinched as skyraven tighten and metaled the new armor on the wings after ratchet finished close and sealing the energon veins.

"There your done, Stay out of the air for four to five days after that you good to go" Skyraven said and walks away as he sat down.

"Thankyou captain Thankyou!" Tilldawn tackles skyraven and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she got up and walks to her berth room.

Skyraven sat there dumbfounded of what just happen as he placed his hand over his cheek.

Everyone looks at skyraven and burst out laughing even ratchet let out a few chuckles and optimus stood there with a smile. and mystic giggles.

"w-what just happen?" Skyraven asked as there were more laughs.

" Idiot brother, you just got kissed by Tilldawn, Someone has a crush on Tilldawn" Mystic squeals with joy.

"S-shu-shut up" Skyraven said as his cooling fans kicked in as he was blushing blue on his cheeks.

Miko pulled out her cellphone and took a photo of skyraven.

Skyraven saw this and blinks " HEY! " he said as miko squeek and ran off with skyraven chasing after her as everyone else were laughing once again.

* * *

**We'll there you go. OHH someone in love! but wont admit it!**

**Sky: S-shut it!**

**R&R and Rate Poll bye**

**-Runs with Skyraven Chasing-**


	28. Sky findings, Training and getting along

**Okay so here i was typing and suddently i got the urge of someone watching me, when i turned skyraven was hovering over me with angry glare and since i had to look at his orange optic's i was shaking out of my shoes and decided to run, Thanks to him, i haven't got the chance to start it and i been running from after ' out of his mind ' was posted to 2:30 in the morning.**

**Sky: Not my fault, you the one who started it.**

**Me: YOU CHASED ME WHEN I COULD BARELY BREATHE.**

**Sky: -chuckles- serves you right.**

**Mystic: can you stop fighting and let the author get to work**

**Till: Please do and if you say anything i will give you something to shut up Sky -Shot a deadly glare-**

**Sky: -gulps- carry o-on au-author.**

**Thankyou Tilldawn and mystic now where was i?**

**Mystic: you were about to announce the disclaim and claim part.**

**Ah yes thankyou again... I do not own transformers they belong to Hasbro. I only own my Oc's.**

**Tilldawn do the honors for the last chapter please and thankyou.**

**Till: you do say thankyou a lot author.**

**Anyways Last chapter: Skyraven has finally lose all control of his body due to megatron. Starscream went head with his plan and failed to melt arctic. When skyraven got to the warship with the dark energon and revived it, Skyraven had to deal with saving his sister, Ratchet, Bee and Rafael. Megatron return and now it gives more of a reason for Skyraven to go after megatron.**

* * *

**(Warship)**

Megatron stood where his rightful place was in the communication and war room of where he stood on the walkway with a grin on his face as he heard the doors open, and soundwave comes in walking over to the computers to work on.

Megatron turns around and glares at soundwave. " Soundwave, Pull up the information of Violet ray" Megatron said.

Soundwave flinched at the name as he does what he was commanded to do so, as he pulled the file of Violet ray as it appears in front of megatron. Megatron looks through it as he stopped at the words ' MIA ' as he changed it to ' KIA ' as he added two other informations that belongs to Violet ray in the list of sparkling, he added ' Sky raven and Mystic ' into the Violet ray information as he closed it and smirks.

"Soundwave, next time you keep this information away from me, about your dear angry nephew and sweet innocent niece, I will not hesitate to dismantle you " Megatron warned as sound wave flinched and looks at megatron with a nod.

" Good" Megatron said and place his hand behind his back ' I may Still have time to convince skyraven to join the decepticons ' Megatron said in his thoughts.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

It was late at night, and skyraven was unable to sleep in his berth room, as his door open and head out and walks pass his sister berth room to the main room as he sat down on the large crate and sit there,he blocked his bond with his sister as he felt pain seeking up in the middle of his back as he lean over in pain. He bit his lip as he clench his hands on his arms, with his optic's close, Trying to endure the aching pain he feeling.

He felt the metal in his joints began to crack more by the second as he wince from the pain. He didn't hear an autobot enter into the room he was in and saw what was happening to him as the autobot ran to him and straighten him up as skyraven open his orange optics to see the autobot who was helping him straighten up as he realized it was the medic.

"It's the illness, isn't it? " Ratchet asked.

"Yeah" skyraven said as he flinch in pain.

"Let me remove the metal shards from your body" Ratchet said as skyraven shook his head.

"only when i am in need of repairs, i rather deal with the pain then let it ease up, Heck i rather see unicron go through what i'm going through. Sometimes i wonder if i was cursed by unicron himself." Skyraven chuckles.

Ratchet shook his head and walks to the computer as he goes through the files and view up violet ray and with his optic's widen " Skyraven look at this " Ratchet said.

Skyraven painfully got up and walks over to ratchet as his optic's widen as he saw the file of his mother fixed " That pit spawn of a glitch fixed my mother file, Now every cybertronian will know who mystic is related to, Including me" Skyraven said as he slams his hand against the table, leaving a large dent in it.

Ratchet looked at sky raven with shock then turned his attention to table as he blinked his optic's then decided to look away with his head shaking.

"why is it bad to let other know who you are related to?" Ratchet asked.

"You don't understand. I left some part of the story about me, so i wont let other feel guilt or pity for me." skyraven said.

Ratchet looks at skyraven with a raised optic brow " Try me" Ratchet said.

"Fine I'll start of when i was in the academy... Walking down the hall to the weapon training room, were we are learning how to use weapons.. I was the first one who could never get a shot right even how hard i practice... When they some of the student finally found out i was a decepticon child by the base of my colors and armor, they teased me, told me to go back from where i came from, told me i do not belong, i was the curse of the autobots " Sky raven sigh.

" Tilldawn, Jetrain and Jetflare, shotdown and heavydrop were they only ones who stuck up for me, When i grew enough bearing i was able to stand my ground, the little group of seekers walking around in the halls were known, and i made sure of that, Our group was know daring flight. We did what no bot dared to do, Go down without a fight, Break the rules that need to be broken, Pick the fights that need to be picked, Let them know a decepticon lead five autobots of seekers." Skyraven said.

Ratchet stood there amazed of what he was hearing " Did your mother know about this?" Ratchet said.

"Oh she knew alright, So did father, Mother told me she been trying to keep low about me and father, But it never stayed to low untill an actual decepticon came to me, He wanted a fight one on one, I took him on, Next thing i realized my friend were telling me to stop and when i did, I realized i killed the mech. I look at the friends and they helped me to my parents house. I let the anger get the best of me, I was still a youngling, Around mystic age. " Skyraven said.

"By the allspark, You truely do have decepticon in you. but how is it possible for you to be standing still?" Ratchet asked.

"Keeping a low profile i guess" Skyraven said as he flinched again as he felt the pain moving down to his legs as he sat down on the large crate "I know, I went up against one of the wreckers because he said the wrong words about my father, Big guy for that, but i didn't kill him, only damaged him, more like ripped his arm off " Skyraven said.

"Who was the wrecker?" Ratchet asked.

Skyraven chuckles " I do not know but he was a fatty with a bullzeye on his front body" skyraven said and ratchet shooked his head.

"I still got away though but i ran right into the wrecker commander, Looked completely opposite from optimus" skyraven said.

"Ultra magnus" Ratchet mention.

"Yeah him. I have a record of running into him, I be lucky to be alive if he ever showed up here" Skyraven said.

"Not at the rate of you illness is going" ratchet said.

"This illness will take awhile before it reaches to my brain chip " Skyraven said as he raised his hand and tapped the top of his helm.

"So tell me what does mystic in see you and everyone else here as, beside call optimus daddy" Skyraven asked.

Ratchet chuckles " Well if you must know, Mystic been calling me Grandpa ratchet, Arcee aunt, Bee uncle and Bulkhead uncle, she also saw our old friend cliffjumper as an uncle as well " Ratchet explained.

"We'll i'm glad you tell me that, maybe i have a more reason to start seeing you guys as family right Ratchet" Skyraven said.

Ratchet optic's at the young seeker as they heard heavy footsteps enter into the room they were in as they look and saw optimus.

"You heard everything did you sir" Skyraven said.

Optimus nodded his helm as skyraven sighs " Hold that thought, I got to com-link Tilldawn quick " Skyraven said as Optimus and Ratchet shared glares at eachother then turned their head to skyraven. Skyraven was starting to get a feeling of another Seeker coming straight to Earth but he couldn't feel if it was an autobot or Con.

Skyraven placed his hand against his helm and open a private to tilldawn who was only one active outside base.

"Skyraven to tilldawn, You there?" Skyraven asked.

:Tilldawn here, What you need Captain?: Till asked.

"Keep an optic open for any Cybertronian pods to earth or any shape of seeker entering into earth habit, I got the feeling one of out friend will be here" Skyraven warned.

: Understood Captain Raven, Let just hope it's now heavyLoad, He'll be the first one to come crashing within a nanoclick: Tilldawn said with a giggles.

"Thanks for the reminder. I'm telling you what, if it's heavyload coming here, you better keep him away from me, i will not deal with his annoying aft, His wings will be removed if he set one foot near me" Skyraven said.

: You are soo mean toward him, you could atleast get along wit-: Tilldawn got interrupted.

" I'm serious. but be also on the look out for any Decepticon seekers and i do not mean Starscream, I mean his Trine or his Trine friends " Skyraven warned.

: Oh, Understood captain. And what will you be doing? : Tilldawn asked.

" Keep an eye out of autobot signals " Skyraven said.

: We'll Good luck and see yo- : Tilldawn get cut off by the com-link being shut off.

Skyraven leans back and chuckles " Primus she talks a lot " Skyraven chuckles.

"So you think its one of the seeker coming in, When do you think they'll be here" Ratchet asked.

"Who knows, If it is heavyload, he be here within five to six days, If its the jet twins they be here within two days, Shotdrop would be here within four days and Air raid, he be here around seven to eight days, he slowest one" Skyraven calculated on the days after he mention them.

"Are you certain that they will come here?" optimus asked.

"Positive, If they found me and tilldawn signals here, then they mostly come here, They will know who their leader is to their little squad even if they were train by the autobots" Skyraven said.

"Mind giving up a small bit of information about them" Optimus asked.

Sky nodded and looks at optimus. "Jet twins named Jet flare and Jet rain, Brother and sister, They are from jetfire side of the family, Both troublemakers but listen to command well, They are both White the difference is between the secondary color. Shotdrop, Clumsy seeker, kind-heart and have trouble listening to commands from the right commander, He is a dark brown with black on him. Heavyload, he is a big seeker, he has like 3 minds his his brain chip, annoying as unicron and he orange with yellow on him. Air raid, he a sniper as well, keeps his distance but he all camouflage. Barely talks to anyone that aren't in our seeker group, he wears a battle mask a lot." Skyraven gave the information to optimus.

Optimus nodded as he turned to ratchet who was entering all the information into the computer. Skyraven stood up and walks to the monitors and as soon ratchet finish entering the information, skyraven swung his hips, Bumping them against ratchet, knocking the medic away from the computers, as he began to type on the keys, entering a special code with his servo hands typing in speed, he began to let a cord slide out of his hand and into the computer, connecting it with the upgrade to it. Skyraven began to download the upgrade, he has saved in his memories, while the screen appeared with a box, showing what is being downloaded.

"What are you doing" Ratchet said, but skyraven didn't budge.

"Downloading, Upgrading, Longer range to spot autobots or decepticons, Dedicated Energon deposits better with a chance of 70% then decepticons dedicate with a 50% of find energon. Security systems upgraded to 100% better " Skyraven said as he was speaking somewhat like soundwave.

Ratchet stood there with a surprised and a smile grew on his face with his arms being crossed.

Few hours passed and it was 6 in the morning, Rest of the bots beside mystic woke up from their recharged as they saw what skyraven was doing to the computer.

"Downloading 90%, Upgrade 90%, Rest are 100% finished "Skyraven said as the download and upgraded reached to a completion, his wired corded disconnected from the computer and slide back into his hand as he shook his helm " ugh, sounds like i played a role as soundwave, primus, what a processor ach. " Skyraven said.

Ratchet chuckles as he walks to the computer, as he began his monitoring, he was shocked to get more the a long ranch of view, he was able to spot autobot that where in space, that is making their way to earth " A-Amazing, How did you do this " Ratchet asked.

Skyraven smiles " That is a secret that should never be told " Skyraven said and ratchet nodded.

Skyraven toward the hallways, as he felt his knee joints going into pain against, as his optic's widen, causing him to trumble into the floor " Ow" skyraven said lower as ratchet his head and ran to skyraven, only to help him as Sky began to yell in pain from the pain in his joints.

Ratchet manage to get sky up and move his to the med berth as he sat sky down. Arcee and bee look at skyraven.

"Scrap! I didn't know it gonna speed up, I wont let it take me not yet, not yet" Skyraven grip the edge of the med berth as he closed his optic's as ratchet began to work on sky raven knees.

Ratchet began to pull the same pieces of shards out of sky raven knee joints " I advise not going into battle for some time, because of what-you-know so it doesn't speed up, Let alone move around." Ratchet said.

"It sped up because i did those upgrades, I take you advice but you won't be putting me on medical leave" Skyraven said.

"Oh, You don't think so, Well Skyraven you are on medical leave, until i see fit, If i catch you anywhere near the entrance of the base or the ground bridge i will strap you down to your own berth until you-know-what is slowing down " Ratchet said as he patched skyraven up.

Everyone but optimus was chuckling at skyraven and skyraven sighs.

"This is just great" skyraven mumbles as he stood up and walk to the training room " MYSTIC, GET YOU LAZY AFT UP NOW, TRAINING TIME!" Skyraven yelled down the hall and everyone wince from his yelling.

Ratchet shook his helm.

* * *

**(Training room)**

Mystic has woken up and made her way to the training room " Do you need to yell brother" Mystic asked.

"Yes, When i was your age, our father would yell to get me up so did mother, He knew that since there was no one to living around us, He found it safe to yell. Only his yelling was triggered to wake those who are ready for this first time training when he was being serious" Skyraven said.

"So what on the training list then " Mystic said as she yawns.

"Stand in front of me only a few feet away, show me your fighting stance" Skyraven commanded.

Mystic nodded as she walks over to skyraven, keeping herself few feet away, sliding her right foot forward a bit, adjusting her arms up near her chest, with her hands in a fist in front of her face a few inches away though. Skyraven looked and walks around her to see if she was unbalanced as he kicked her left foot an inch back.

"There, Thats a fighting stance, Know throw a punch into my hands. " sky said as he raised his hands up.

"But i don't want to hurt you" Mystic.

"Trust me, you gonna do more then just hurt me, you're learning, i did the same thing, but i had to understand if you gonna fight to protect, then you gonna need to learn to fight" Sky said as mystic nodded.

Mystic swung her right fist into skyraven left hand as it came out weak " Stronger! " Skyraven commanded, as mystic swung her fists again into skyraven fist a little stronger but slow " Faster! " Sky said. Mystic swung her fist again with the speed and strength as she punches skyraven hands but didn't do anything to his hands " Again, Until you can force my hands back, Do it again!" Skyraven said as he sounded like a commander.

Mystic has been hitting skyraven hands for the pas few hours, but in those pass few hours she had gonna better, pushing her brother hands back with her punches as she was breathing heavy " can we take a break brother " Mystic asked.

"No, Decpeticons won't give you a break, maybe our uncle but not megatron, not even starscream will give you a break. Now show me some kicks, Same like punching, Use speed and Strength in it " Skyraven said.

Skyraven held his arms up in a blocking stance, as mystic swung her legs into her brother, as she collided into his arms, he slide to the side a bit from her kick " Good, i see you got more power in your legs then your hands. Again " He commanded.

Mystic was breathing heavy as she began to swing her legs again, hit skyraven arms with full strength as he fell over to the side as she looks at him and he nodded and stood up " Good. Let start then " skyraven said as he turns on some music with a song playing Prayer of refugee by rise against as it began playing " Use the music in your fighting skills " Skyraven said.

Mystic blinks and nodded, as they both gone into fighting stance, as they ran at each other, they both collided hands to hands as they stand their grounds " Come on, Put some back into it mystc " Skyraven said as mystic did put her back into it, she forced him back, her anger was building up as she lifted him up and swung him over to the wall.

Skyraven smirks and landed on his feet as her an at her, ready to throw a punch as she ran at him at the same time, slamming fist into each other faces as they slide back " Good Good, Remember, don't let you anger consume you, it was gonna make you lose the fight, Keep in check of your emotions" Skyraven said.

They have been fighting fist to fist, against each other, proving each other strength and speed, However mystic been trying to keep her emotion in check as she was against her brother, she was breathing heavy as her brother stood there, heaving broken a sweat yet with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Sky asked.

"You better then me brother " Mystic said.

"alright alright, let just move over to the weapon, Sword to sword " Sky said.

Mystic wanted to protested as they heard the door open and looked to see optimus enter into it " I see, you been training mystic" optimus asked.

"I said i will, Strength and speed in the legs, Less strength and speed in the arms, But will be worked on, It's best to prepare her for the worst to come" Sky said and optimus nodded.

"Mystic pull your sword out and i'll help you with it" Sky said and mystic nodded.

Mystic reached behind her, as she pulled her sword out and stand there with it in her hand " Now a sword is a noble weapon, you must learn to careful it and it will protect you, Never show a dishonor to the blade of the sword " Sky said as he walks behind mystic, he bend down to her height, only to pull her hand infront of her, pointing the blade toward the wall as he grab her other hand and placed it on the hilt of the blade as her hand was under her other hand that rested on the hilt " Now pull your right foot back, Straight your shoulder out, Bend your elbows back a bit, Adjust the blade to where it's between your optics " Skyraven explained.

Mystic nodded as she did was she was told, Straightening out her shoulders, bending her elbows back, sliding her right foot back and adjusting her blade as she looks forward and stays in her position.

"Stay like that for a bit until you feel use to it " Sky said as he stood there, Moving in the same position, his sword came out from the side of his arm as he stood behind her " The swords way is like the wind, a melody from you spark, Once you get the feel of your sword in your grip, Follow my every movement, then once your training is complete with me, you may make your own moves with the blade" Skyraven said as optimus was watching from the door way.

Mystic nodded as she closed her optic's, doing what her brother said as she felt the melody of her spark, she open her spark as skyraven swung his sword forward and to his left side as mystic followed every move her brother did, moving with the sound of their sparks, as they move the blade over their helms and down to in front of them, as the were dancing with the sword in their hands, with the grace of the swing of the sword against the windless air, Each step the stood was a movement of a swing of the sword, sliding against their open hand.

It been a few hours longer since the training as began, and they finally finished their sword training. Skyraven looked at mystic with a impressive look of how she manage to keep up with him as he smiles " Just like mother and father, You got both of them in you mystic, They would be very impress with you." Sky said as mystic smiles.

"I let the shoot practice go to the other autobot's for now the fighting and the sword training will come from me " Skyraven smiled more " You can now go rest " he finally said the words mystic was waiting for as she jumped up in joy and ran out of the room, Leaving both optimus and skyraven chuckling.

"You do know a lot for a young age" Optimus said.

"Yeah, I barely had a sparkling hood, Father and mother knew about the war coming, and i was force into training at a young age, three years younger then mystic " Skyraven said as he felt the pain in his knees but he ignores them and walks out of the training room as optimus follows.

* * *

**(Main base)**

Mystic sat down on the large crate with a big smile on her face as she heard her brother come into the main hanger and a smirk crossed her face.

Skyraven walks in, but only to trip over a small thin wire, only to hear a click and a large can on pink paint landing right onto skyraven head. as he lift the can off his head, Optimus was behind him and blinks, trying not to chuckle but looks at mystic who still have a smirk on her face.

' 3..' mystic thought as she watch skyraven stood up.

'2..' skyraven pulled the can of paint off his head.

'1..' the black seeker mech glares daggers at mystic who couldn't help but giggle.

"MYSTIC PRIME!" Skyraven yelled as mystic bolted passed the black mech seeker and transforming into her ferrari 458 as she drove outside the base.

Skyraven walked to the ground bridge and transformed as ratchet activated it and the black jet took off, leaving everyone in the base laughing.

* * *

**So There you have it Ratchet and Skyraven had a chat. Sound like those two are getting along well. Skyraven just showed off one of his little skills, He found out his Illness has sped up abit but he wont pass any time soon. He started his training with his sister. Then mystic gone with her pranks, And What do you know One of the Aerial members that Skyraven leads are gonna show up, But who will it be. That is a surprise for me to choose. **

**Sky: Please don't let it be heavyload.**

**Tilldawn: Bring him into the story**

**Me: hey i said i'm choosing. Don't make bring optimus here to do the choosing for me -.-**

**Tilldawn and Skyraven: AWW! -the groan-**

**Me: Good now behave, I have to do some Choosing now. R&R and Rate Poll, Enjoy the story, Until the next show, Bye!**


	29. Shadow Zone

**Okay i had to do this story twice because my computer decided to act up and reset the whole Episode of Shadow Zone and never gave me the chance to save it. So Skyraven Can you do the Disclaimer and i promise i will Add you song in.**

**Sky: Better... The Disclaim: CLM does NOT own transformers prime episodes and characters they belong to hasbro. CLM Claims all OC's and Secret chapters.**

**CLM: Thank you Sky. And i will be sure to enter the song in at the certain time of the story.**

**Sky: -glares- better...**

**CLM: Anyways last chapter: Mystic got her training started, Skyraven illness has started to grow a bit more faster. He gave information of the 5 new aerials bot coming in and upgraded ratchet computers and systems for a longer and better range of scanning or searching.**

**Sky: why me, oh why do you have to make me die at a young age -tear falls-**

**CLM: Oh mech up already, it bound to happen anyways.**

**Sky: Fine -He crossed his arms and looks away-**

**CLM: wow...um.. -shocked by his reaction- moody much**

**Sky: the guest and readers... -he coughs to catch her attention as a reminder-**

**CLM: OH! right sorry don't mean to keep you wait for that long, sky here wants to be all moody and i lost track of time, Anyways don't want to keep you all waiting for the story soo Enjoy reading and Hope you like it.**

**Sky: Not... Moody -he glares and ran at her-**

**CLM: AH! -Runs away-**

* * *

**(A/N: Autobot base)**

It was quite at the base, everyone mind their own business, Going on patrol or scouting for energon. Skyraven and mystic were training with their swords and moves, Optimus was watching them, Ratchet was searching through the galaxy for the autobot aerials signals on his monitor. Tilldawn just got back from her flight as she was sitting down on the middle of the floor.

The silence was broken when a yell came down the hall, Optimus was helping skyraven, who was dragging one of his legs on the ground, into into the main room toward the sick bay. Optimus set sky down on his back. Ratchet made his way over and began his repairs and removing the unwanted metal shards from skyraven legs.

"Sky gonna be okay?" mystic asked.

"Of course he will, It's just one of his 'old wounds' have open up " Optimus said as mystic smiled.

Tilldawn didn't like the phrase ' old wounds ' because she knew that skyraven never had old wounds on his legs, only his upper body, she knew something was up but decided not to find out, for that she will find out when the time comes for Skyraven to speak.

Skyraven relaxed on the berth of the sick bay, letting ratchet do this thing with his tools that was being used on his legs as he sighs and turns his head to stare at mystic and smiles " hey little sister, i got information about your legacy" sky raven said as he felt a metal shard that was stuck between his energon veins being ripped out from his legs causing him to yelp a bit " easy doc, i need those energon veins " Sky said causing ratchet to grumble.

"what is it" mystic asked.

"Is that what you been doing in your room, researching on mystic legacy?" Tilldawn asked.

"Yes, that's one of the reason, But mystic you have already unlocked a gift, A gift of aging, One of the four gift you got in. " Sky said.

"Gift of aging? what's that?" mystic asked.

Sky yelped again and glares at ratchet " gift of aging for your legacy, you can drop or grow your age from a sparkling to an elder transformer, like one of the primes, hmmm, Ah like Vector prime he one of the oldest primes there are and one of the 13 primes, you can grow your age even past him" Sky raven explained.

Mystic tilted her head " how do i active this gift?" mystic asked.

"Just think of the age you want to be, the height and why you want to be at the age, or just picture of yourself older or younger in you mind and there you" Skyraven said.

Mystic nodded.

"Hmm, Anything else did you discovered sky" Optimus asked.

"Afraid not, second gift of the four, is really different from others, it has something to do with mystic optic's but i couldn't find anymore, if i was on cybertron, i would get more information from the iacon database"

Optimus nodded his head. Ratchet has finished removing the last of the metal shards and began patching sky raven legs up. sky raven sat up a bit and looks at Tilldawn.

"Tilldawn i got a job for you, Deliver this " Skyraven said as he Toss a disc to tilldawn.

Tilldawn caught the disc and look at sky " For what reason and to whom, Captain?" Tilldawn asked.

Sky stares at Tilldawn " Soundwave, Till, that whom and Where, To the nemesis. Use you cloaking device and jam you signal when you get there" Skyraven said.

Tilldawn nodded as she stood up to leave.

"Oh and, Open your com-link up to the base, so we can hear the conversation of megatron or starscream" Sky said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want to do that, captain?" Tilldawn said.

Skyraven nodded his head as Tilldawn left.

"Was that really necessary, Sky?" optimus asked.

"Hey, She learning on being a sneaking spy who radio everything in, Which means, once we see agent fowler again, i got to ask him something?"Sky said as he stood up onto his feet.

* * *

**(Warship)**

Tilldawn had made her way into the nemesis, thanks to skyraven giving her the map of the inside and out of it, she knew where she was going, with her cloaking on, her signal jammed, and her comlink on, she made her way to the med bay, moving out of the busy knockout way and into another room to see starscream was on life support as she shook her head.

'Serves him right, for taking megatron place, thus putting a damper on megatron plans, but why should i care, i'm here to deliver and radio in all informations. Sometimes i really hate my captain' Tilldawn thought and watched as she heard megatron enter in.

Megatron was walking toward starscream as he spoke.

"Resting comfortably, starscream? despite the extent of your injuries, The medical staff assures me that you shall make a rapid recovery." Megatron said.

Starscream sat up weakly " Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift " starscream said as he began to cough.

Megatron laughs darkly " and how swiftly things change. To think that but a short time ago, it was _you_ who was standing here while_ I_ was lying there, right after you failed attempt to terminate me. But know this, Dear starscream, our positions shall never again be reversed. " Megatron said as he walks away outside the med bay.

Tilldawn tried her best to shuffle away her giggles as she left the med bay, she need to deliver the disc to soundwave, if only she could find him.

Starscream groans as he rips the cords off his body and left the med bay weakly and walks passed knockout.

" Starscream, H-have you lost your senses? You haven't fully recuperated. " Knockout said.

"I feel fine, Knockout. never better. You're a brilliant physician. Now get out of my way!" Starscream said as he shoves knockout as starscream walks away toward the door.

Tilldawn made her way to the command room, as she turned and saw soundwave, she moves over to him and silently set a disc down besides him, as she left the room to find starscream and follow him around.

Starscream walks toward the wall " Ah, Dark energon may have replenished your strength, master. " Starscream said as he pulls out the dark energon shard as tilldawn was hovering over starscream head as the comlink of her was open.

"But how could you forget that you never reclaimed your original shard? once the blood of unicron flows through my veins, our positions _shall_ be reversed." Starscream said.

'Not good.' Tilldawn thought and decided to leave the nemesis.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Tilldawn made her way back to base and flew in, transforming into her bi-pedal form and landings. "Did any of you heard that?" Tilldawn said.

"Yeah" Skyraven said as he was sitting on the large crate with his right foot resting on his left knee and his arms crossed against his chest. "Did you give soundwave the disc" sky asked.

"Yep, kinda hard to find him, when your sensors are picking up a lot of signals of decepticons on the nemesis" Tilldawn admitted.

Skyraven nodded and moved his hand to shoo her away, he had many things on his mind he was thinking off as Tilldawn shook her head and left.

Ratchet was over the computer scanning for energon but found a similar to dark energon " I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature, and it's moving fast." ratchet said.

"Starscream" Skyraven said low and decided to leave the base, knowing the location already, he took off in his jet mode.

"Megatron" optimus said.

"where'd find more of the bad stuff?" arcee asked.

"And what's he gonna do with it, recruit a new army of the undead?" bulkhead asked.

Mystic looked around and notice sky was gone " And where is sky? He never leave when there either energon or decepticon is located at" mystic said.

"Zomiecons?" miko said.

"Who knows mystic, But we cannot rule out the possibility, especially since megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site." Optimus said

* * *

**(Canyon)**

Starscream flew over the canyons as he transformed and landed in front of the grave site as skyraven landed behind starscream silently and watched.

"Ah, the gravesite of the mighty skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived, but as the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command." Starscream said.

Starscream broke the shard in half, tossing one half of the shard into the gravesite as he shoved the other into his chest.

'Skyquake?! Thats who buried there, I should have known! Dreadwing must be devastated between the broken sibling bond. I honor and I will destroy the Reanimated Skyquake for you dreadwing, this i promise' Skyraven said as he lower his optic brows in anger, his Orange optic's were blazing with fury.

"Ahh, Yes! Power of dark energon be mine!" Starscream said with his growls as dark energon fires around starscream body. "Symbiosis." Starscream said with laughter. " I can feel it! " starscream yelled.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis, and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Mystic Prepare to roll out." Optimus said.

"Me?" ratchet asked.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may well require you expertise. Arcee?" Optimus said with a question.

"Bridge operator. Got it" Arcee said.

"Father, you sure i'm able to go with you? I'm still in training." Mystic asked

"I believe you are ready, Plus i have a feeling your brother if there as well" Optimus said.

mystic nodded, as she closed her optic's and imaged her age and height, only her body began to grow a few inches tall, only a bit passed optimus elbow, up to arcee shoulder. Mystic had selected her age as a 15 year old as she stand there, opening her optics.

"Wow it actually worked" mystic said and optimus smiled and nodded.

"Go get 'Em bulkhead. Bring the hurt!" Miko said as she was drawing.

Bulkhead stopped and slammed his fists together.

"That's not like miko to not want to go." Jack said.

"she definitely up to _something_"Raf said.

Arcee activated the ground bridge, As mystic walks over to it and transformed, with everyone else, they all drove off into the ground bridge.

Miko smiled as she jumps over the arm of the chair and ran off to the active ground bridge.

"Making a break!" jack said as he and raf went after her.

Jack grabs miko arm " It's not safe" jack said.

"I am_ not_ gonna miss my first zombiecon throwdown!" miko said as she pulled her arm away and ran off into the ground bridge, dropping her cellphone, jack and raf followed after her.

* * *

**(Canyon)**

They made it out of the ground bridge along with the children who were unnoticed as they transformed back into their bi-pedal form.

Mystic ran ahead as she stopped.

"Thats not megatron" bulkhead said.

"About time you guys got here and i didn't expect you to bring my sister into this" Sky glares at optimus as he picks up a pebble and flicks it at starscream. **(A/N: XD i had to do that, i got it from the first episode of armada)**

"Rise, Skyquake! RISE" Yelled starscream

"Let's see some fight of the living dead, Already!" Miko said.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" jack said.

"she wasn't." raf said.

"Hey, I totally missed out last time." miko said.

"This could be my only chance to take some snaps." miko said as she searches for her phone " my cell phone" she stood and looked around " I must have dropped it back at base." Miko said.

Optimus walks over but was stopped by skyraven" No he's mine, He brought skyquake back and that... is the last straw " Skyraven said as he moved toward starscream.

"Starscream!" Skyraven yelled.

"Autobots! Skyraven!" Starscream called out.

"Stand down if you know what is best Starscream!" Sky said with pure anger.

"No, You stand down " Starscream said as he aimed his missile at skyraven as he fires it, Skyraven would smack the missile out of the way, causing it to land in front of the autobots.

They looked at skyraven who was beyond who he was. Skyraven has let his decepticon side out with his Orange optic's showing a red dot in the middle of them.

"You cannot harm me While dark energon flows through my veins!" starscream said.

Skyraven shifted his hand into his shotgun as he fires at starscream, Shooting his arm off starscream shoulder, As skyraven walk toward starscream.

"Ahh!" Starscream yelled as his arm fell off.

"Should of stayed in the berth when you been told!" Skyraven held his gun once again.

Starscream saw his arm fall onto the ground as he began to pant. starscream ran to his arm and grabs it as he ran behind a rock.

"He clipped his wing, He's grounded" Bulkhead said.

Skyraven glares at the autobots" Do not bother!" skyraven yelled as he walks toward the rock.

"Come on. Come on! Rise already!" Starscream said.

Starscream saw skyraven head toward him and turns around " This is commanded starscream requesting emergency ground bridge to my coordinates." Starscream said as he head a little closer to starscream.

"UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE" miko yelled from their hiding spot.

Ratchet and the others turned around and saw the children.

"Uh, h-how is this my fault?" jack said.

"Oh, no." Bulkhead said.

: Base to optimus. The kids are missing.: Arcee said.

"We have a visual. Send the ground bridge immediately." Optimus commanded

Two ground bridges began to open.

"Two? You three, into our ground bridge- NOW!" Ratchet calle out.

"Come on!" Jack said as he grabs miko and ran.

Skyraven ran after starscream but get caught between both ground bridges that began to collide.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"the dueling ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other." Ratchet explained.

"Miko. we got to get the kids out of there." bulkhead said as he ran to the portal only to get pushed back.

Both ground bridges explodes getting the humans and skyraven caught in between of it.

* * *

**(In the shadow zone. I know i skipped a part but it doesn't really matter)**

Skyraven stood up and look at the kids. " ugh, you guys okay?" he asked.

the children groan as they stood up.

"Yeah, we're fine. You?" jack asked.

"I feel like i just had a glitched moment but i am fine " Sky said.

Skyraven looks around on why everything was darken and smoky" Shadow zone, Guess it best not try to get their attention, it won't be worth your breath" He warn them as he picked them up and set them on his shoulders.

Skyraven listen to ratchet words ' Crossed streams? system overload. ' he thought.

"could? Hello, more like totally did" miko said.

"I told you its a waste of breath to get their attention" sky said.

"And how do you know this?" jack asked.

"Been through it" Sky admitted.

"You seem to been through a lot" raf said.

"That what you get for hanging around with a bunch of scientists, Wreckers, Aerials, builders, rogues, Ex-cons, Ex-bots, and neutrals" Skyraven said.

They stared at sky with a disbelief look "What?! It's true, My life was fun, not much of a 'childhood' that you humans say, But it was worth something, how else do you think i got so many wounds" Skyraven admitted once again.

Skyraven shook his head at bulkhead question " Let see question 'the kids made it through right?' NO! you big lugnut" skyraven said.

Miko walks to bulkhead " Bulkhead, We're right here!" Miko said.

"He can't hear you, how many times do i have to say this" Skyraven said.

Skyraven stood there as bulkhead walks through miko and leaving miko to scream, only to make skyraven to cover his audios.

"He went right through you." jack said.

"Hmm, Thats new" skyraven said.

"what do you mean?" raf asked.

"The shadow zone i went to, you could touch them, and they don't know who was touching them, So this much be a different shadow zone. Hmm" skyraven said as he was thinking.

Jack miko and raf looks at skyraven. "We're not alive. " jack said.

"No no, you're much alive" Skyraven said as he smacked the top of his head" Of course, why haven't i notice it before, Your and mine are separated from our bodies, We are still alive, and our bodies became particles of the ground bridge, like shatter into little pieces, Like glass. so all we need to do is contact them. But contacting them is different in this shadow zone" Skyraven said as he looks around.

" i don't want to be a ghost" raf said.

"You not really a ghost" skyraven said.

"we're not?" they said.

"Of course, if you were a ghost, then why am i here?" skyraven said.

"True" jack said.

"Wait. How can _we_ still touch each other?" jack asked.

"Good question, which i do not have an answer for, ugh i should of stay longer in the academy" skyraven said.

Sky saw the kids following the autobots as he followed them as well as they listen to optimus and ratchet talking while he was thinking of something.

" if starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation" ratchet said.

"frequency wave-length " Skyraven said.

"Okay dude, you hang around with ratchet way to much, serious, leave the science stuff to ratchet" miko said.

"Can't help it, i was stuck with a bunch of scientists when i was little, i can't help but enjoy science" Sky admitted.

"so what happen to you when you went up against starscream, you where like ' he dead this time once i get my hands on him' " miko sked.

"The one he trying to revive was named skyquake, a friend of mine, before he joined the decepticons, i only knew him and his twin brother, for a while, before they left with this teacher. thats all i'm telling " Skyraven said.

They nodded and decided not to pressure it.

"What about my brother, daddy, he hasn't turn up yet and he wanted to go after starscream, i saw his optic's they were red dots in his optic's " mystic said.

Skyraven frozen " scrap, i let it lose again!" skyraven said.

"I do not know sweet spark, we will find him" optimus said.

"If starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. the children and Skyraven may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination." ratchet said.

"Think, doc bot, your smarter then this" sky said, following the kids.

"Another place but in the same place?" raf said.

"W-wh- what do you mean?" jack asked.

"We are moving in hyperspeed, moving fast without knowing it, the shadow zone is a different dimension, some kind of alternate reality, but moving fast" Sky answered and raf nodded.

"Nerd alert" miko said.

Sky scoffed at miko comment and began to walk ahead as he heard optimus said something about 'tomb' and 'empty' as skyraven turned his head as his optic's widen " oh no, Kids you better hold on, Sky picked up miko, raf and jack and set them on his shoulder this time.

"How'd we miss skyquake rising and shinning? "Bulkhead said.

"You didn't he's here in the shadow zone with us" skyraven said.

"Right now our priority is to locate jack, miko, rafael and skyraven" optimus said.

"You better!" skyraven said as he gasp in pain, as he moved his hand to the side of his waist as he groans.

"H-hey you okay" jack asked.

"yeah, old wound, its activating up" Skyraven said with a lie as he walks off but stopped and saw a hand around the corner, he grabs the children and set them down " run when i say" skyraven said.

Skyraven watched as skyquake walks passed them, only to watch as he head toward the autobots.

The children called out toward the autobots about skyquake as they ran toward them "Idiots!" skyraven said.

"Awesome, it's can't touch them, either." miko said.

Skyquake turned around and looked at them "Run!" Skyraven yelled.

"RUN!" Skyraven yelled out louder as they children ran, Skyraven ran at skyquake and tackles the con down onto the ground 'Forgive me skyquake' skyraven thought.

Skyraven watched the children run off around the corner, as he was hold skyquake down, he shifted to the side, picking skyquake up and tossing him into the wall.

"Come on skyquake" sky said as he stood there.

Skyquake stood up and ran at skyraven, the black mech spun, swing his left leg into the air, slamming his foot against skyquake head, sending him into the ground ' i know i can't leave the children alone for long, Skyquake i will tell your brother, i promise, ' sky thought.

"Skyquake! if you still in there listen to my voice then! I will and i mean it, I will always honor your name and your brothers, Never forget that, I will always honor your brother sword tactics and your fighting rituals" Skyraven yelled as he took off running to find the children.

Skyraven ran around the corner as he spotted the kids as he ran to them, scooping them up with his hands "Take a break from running, i got you guys, i knock him down long enough for me to get to you" skyraven admitted as he heard skyquake coming to them.

"Maybe we can set a trap, try to crush it" miko said resting in my hands.

"With what?" raf asked.

"Um.. transformer here! i can shot him, but..." skyraven said as he trails off as he ran.

"Dude, for get your history with him and just do something" Miko said.

Sky growls at her" My history with them are very important, You wouldn't understand" Skyraven said.

"Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground." Raf said.

"We can't run forever but maybe we can hide." Miko said.

"And where am i suppose to hide?" skyraven said.

"You can fly" Miko said.

"Right, but uh, i having transformed in the shadow zone before" sky admitted, leaving the children wordless to make a come back.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"Ratchet, if the children and skyraven were misdirected to an unitended location, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?" optimus said.

Tilldawn walk to the base from skyraven berthroom " Found something!" Tilldawn said.

They turned around and looked at her " It has something to do with what happen today, and i saw sky room is a scientistic mess, it was hard to find it" Tilldawn said.

"what is it?" mystic and ratchet asked at the same time.

"Something about the shadow zone, when two ground bridge portals combined their energon together together" Tilldawn said.

Bee buzzed and chirped.

"Called _them?_" bulkhead.

"Try it, it might work but it says here your only gonna get static just by calling them or com-linking to them" Tilldawn said, handing the datapad to ratchet, who took it from her.

Bulkhead nodded and began to call miko cell as they heard it and turned around toward the ground bridge as bulkhead followed the sound and stopped.

"Thats why miko hasn't phone " bulkhead said picking miko cell up.

"Let me try jack." arcee said as she began to call jack.

* * *

**(Shadow zone)**

Skyraven and the others have stopped running.

"The best thing about zombies- they're slow-moving." miko said.

Skyraven sighs and watches the children.

Jack phone went off "Is that you" raf askked.

"phone" all three said together.

Jack reached in and grab his phone as he answers it " hello? arcee? "Jack asked.

"All your gonna get is static" sky said.

* * *

**(Base)**

"Jack? can you hear me?" arcee hangs up " nothing, your right, got nothing but static " Arcee said.

"Told you, I know sky, he goes his research, when his parents were busy with a job, they take him to the labs so the scientist can watch him, The jet twins are always there, so he picks up all the scientist stuff from them" Tilldawn admitted.

* * *

**(Shadow zone)**

"H-hello? arcee?" jack sighs and hangs up " nothing" jack said.

"told you" sky said.

"gee, imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cellphone reception." miko said.

"wait, guys, guys,guys. the phone rang. we're getting a signal. " jack said.

"Maybe the autobots can't see or hear us because.. " raf said.

"We're moving at hyperspeed " Skyraven finished.

"Do you think that they could _read_ us?" jack asked.

"Worth a shot" sky said as he blinks " I'm so stupid! my sibling bond with mystic, i could sent her a message" skyraven said.

"Texting! " raf said.

"Text me, If my phone's back at base maybe they'll see it." Miko said and pointed at skyraven "you do what you gotta do sky" miko said.

Sky nodded as he closed his eyes and send a message to mystic.

_**'mystic, listen we're in the shadow zone, you must get ratchet to re-configure the frequency wave-length, you hear me sister, i need you to do so, Please!**_** HURRY!' **Skyraven yelled in his bond to his sister.

"Done"

"Uh... can you type and run?" raf asked as skyraven looked up at skyquake. "scrap! RUN!" Sky yelled.

Skyraven stood up quickly and punched skyquake in the stomach " GO! NOW!" Skyraven yelled as he tackles skyquake into the wall.

Sky watched the children run passed skyquake and skyraven, as he waits for them to get out of sight, He knew skyquake was half his sized, but he knew size didn't matter it was strenght and he knew he had to protect the children, even if it cost himself to get hurt. He picked skyquake up and Tossed him into the wall of the closed canyon as he stood there.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles in a wide-distortion field. But it may be possible to back-trace their coordinated. " Ratchet said.

Miko cell phone was buzzing and mystic stood there listening.

* * *

**(Shadow zone)**

Skyraven shots the rocks and they fell onto skyquake, hoping that be enough to keep the mech down as sky ran to the children as he caught up to them.

"Hello, Deja VU! " Miko said.

"What?"

"Whats deja vu?" sky asked confused.

"This doesn't look familiar to you? " miko asked.

"Not really" jack said.

"Dude, We just ran one big circle!" miko said as sky picked them up once again as he ran.

Sky stopped and looked down at starscream arm " Wow starscream really did lose his arm " Skyraven would laughs.

"You don't really remember what you did to starscream huh" miko asked.

"Truth is, i don't remember, i never gotten that mad before, i was told if the red dot appear in my orange optic's it shows i went beyond my decepticon side, i be out of control, Skyquake and his twin were the ones who taught me how to control it when mother and father weren't training me." Skyraven said.

"So is that past really important to you?" jack asked.

Sky nodded his head " very. They were like my older brothers to me, Thats why im training mystic in their fighting style and sword tactic. I'm honoring their ways and their names " Skyraven said.

"Cool, who his brother?" miko asked.

"You'll meet him when he get to earth, but you won't like the side he's on" sky said and they shared glares.

Skyraven picks starscream arm up and placed it in the direction of skyquake to come.

"It's solid and we can use it" sky said as he crouch down onto his right knee and pulled out his sword out, only to rest it on his left knee.

"what are you doing?" raf asked.

"Concentrating" sky answered,

"On what" jack asked.

"the sounds " Sky replied as he closed his optic's and listening to the sounds.

"Oh" the children said as a union.

* * *

**(Warship)**

"Uh, starscream, i don't quite understand how this could have happened? " knockout asked.

"And yet it did!" Starscream yelled " Can you imagine_ my_ horror? There i am, Minding my own business, when my arm just falls off! Clearly megatron inflicted more damage upon me then you realize... " starscream Scoffs "... Doctor" Starscream said ' oh how i would love to rip out skyraven spark just like his mother ' starscream thought.

"Well, uh, O-on the bright side, the provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade. Uh, let's see. you could go with the Sonic cannon. It's reliable, low-maintenance, although it lacks a certain flair, Personally, i prefer the null ray. It has just the right mix of flash and firepower. " knockout said.

"I don't _want_ a new modal! I just want the same arm i had before!" starscream said.

"Starscream, your equipment is a bit...uh, obsolete. I'm not sure i have another one lying around. Of course, we could try to salvage yours. You... kept it, didn't you?" knockout asked.

"It was " starscream chuckles " beyond recovery" starscream said.

* * *

**(Shadow zone)**

"Anyone know how to fire this thing? I don't see a trigger." miko asked.

Skyraven just sat there, concentrating on the sounds.

"Starscream did something with his fingers."raf said.

Skyraven was able to hear skyquake move closer to them as the humans hide behind the hand of starscreams arm, it still made skyraven chuckle at the sight as he stood up, pointed his left hand out, sliding his sword against the palm of his left hand, gently as he slide his left foot infront of his right, standing sideways, glaring at the opening" When i say now, You fire, understood?" Skyraven said.

The children looked up and nodded.

"One shot, make it count" sky said.

"Now!" sky yelled as jack pulled one of the fingers and the missile fired at skyquake, as skyraven ran up as the missile hits skyquake in the chest, and skyraven followed shortly after, swing his sword up, sliding one of the arms off skyquakes shoulders.

"How do you like us now?" miko asked.

Skyraven jumped back, "Go now!" skyraven said as he moved as skyquake arm began to move on it's own " scrap!" sky said as he picked the children up and ran.

"How can a zombie arm move faster then the actual zombie?" miko asked.

"Do you want an answer, because i don't see an answer! just hope tilldawn went to my room and got something out of there!" sky said. '_yet she gonna kill me for having a mess but who scrapping cares when your life on the line!_ ' sky thought.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"Miko phone." Bulkhead said. "It wasn't blinking before." Bulkhead flips it open. "It's a message. In alternate dimension with zombie." Bulkhead replied the message.

Mystic stood there and blinks as she felt her sibling bond and frozed " sky said something about re-configuring frequency wave-length in the ground bridge because their in the shadow zone he said hurry" mystic said from what she heard from her bond.

"That doesn't sound possible." arcee said.

"actually it is, sky done this before when he was little, he said its like a little shadow zone game on cybertron. but it's different here." Tilldawn said.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cellphone signal?" optimus asked.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?!" ratchet said with a serious tone that changed with a curious voice " Let's find out. " Ratchet said.

"Now, Calculating for the relative time delays and ionospheric distortion, the signal emanated from the exact location as the original ground bridge coordinates. " Ratchet said.

"But we already looked for them there. " bulkhead said.

"Perhaps, but not in the correct dimensional phase, as their message stated. But if i can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their dimension..." ratchet said.

"Back to base?" bulkhead asked.

"No! we're talking about interdimensional travel here, Bulkhead! Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far to risky." Ratchet said.

"woah, i think ratchet been spending to much time with skyraven" Tilldawn blinks.

"Everyone knows that." Arcee said sarcastically.

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same, who knows where the humans could wing up?" ratchet said.

* * *

**(Shadowzone)**

Skyraven stopped and looks down and sighs " Oh, come on. this place is like one big merry-go-round!" miko said.

"Skyquake, you're master summons you!" Starscream said as sky raven look at starscream.

"Great he's here and i can't do anything about it!" Skyraven said.

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" miko asked.

"He didn't, but if he did, he be offlined, plus he can't see us " Skyraven said angrily.

"Forget starscream. We got to run... Some more." Miko said as skyran but stopped as a ground bridge opened up.

"A ground bridge portal?" raf said.

"That has to be our way out of here." Jack said.

"The autobots saw our text." miko said.

"Mystic got my message through our bond finally" sky said as he cover the children up in both of his hands and ran through the bridge.

"Skyraven, and Humans, Where did you vermin- "starscream began to argue but got tackled by skyquake arms, leaving skyraven burst out laughing.

" Teaches you a lesson for offline my friend! " Skyraven said as the ground bridge closed and the another open up behind me and turned as i walk toward optimus.

"Optimus" skyraven greeted.

"Jack, miko, rafael and skyraven." optimus greet back.

"Gah! Autobots again?!" Starscream said finally got skyquake hand off his head as he tossed it to the side.

"Requesting emergency ground bridge now!" starscream said through the com-link.

"Coward, Show some honor and fight like a real mech!" Skyraven called out.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Skyraven sat down on the large crate and keeping quiet, he was still anger by what starscream done to his friend, his teacher, his brother he once knew as a close friend. Skyraven looked at the autobots and watches.

"Look, if you're gonna blame anybody, Blame me." miko said.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that a couple dozen times?" jack asked.

Miko slouched " Miko, what you endured has been a lesson enough. We are just glad you are all safe. " Optimus said.

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this. " Bulkhead handed her cellphone. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures, though." bulkhead said.

"Nah, that's okay. I think after today, I pretty much have zombie close-ups seared into my brain. But if it weren't for skyraven over there keeping us safe, we wouldn't know what to do." miko said and smiles as she looks over at sky who wasn't paying attention.

Optimus turned around and saw the look on skyraven face " Skyraven, What you did for us and what you endure was..." Optimus was about to finish but got interrupted.

"Save It optimus! I endured enough to day, I have... I'm just gonna go to my room for the rest of the day" Skyraven said and stood up as he walks down the hall away from everyone.

Mystic lowers her head " big brother is in pain, i think skyquake was someone close to sky, he doesn't sound like that unless he lose someone he once knew close to him" mystic said and optimus nodded his head.

* * *

**(Warship)**

"What happened? Megatron pound you like scrap metal again? " knockout asked.

" I would rather not discuss it. " Starscream said.

"Honestly, starscream, you need to take better care of yourself. Didn't you retriece your limb?"knockout asked.

"ugh." starscream looked away.

* * *

**We'll you have it the story, sorry it took so long, yes i know i skipped two part of the scene but i did it with best interest for myself that is xD.**

**Sky: I WILL KILL STARSCREAM FOR DOING THAT TO SKYQUAKE, I'LL BRING DREAD WING WITH ME!.**

**Dread: did you called?**

**ME and sky: WAHHH! You aren't here until season 2**

**Dread: thought i pop in early.**

**Me: Well now you can go! bye see ya scram!**

**Dread: fine -walks away-**

**Sky: well that was awkward. **

**Me yep well bye guys R&R and rate poll.**


	30. Incoming members and Viewing the past

**Okay i'm** **gonna do the disclaimer this time. and Mystic gonna do the last chapter.**

**Mystic: yay!**

**CLM: I do not own transformers prime character or episodes. I own OC's and secret chapters.**

**Mystic: Last chapter: Mystic found out of her first gift, Skyraven found out starscream plan and was angered by it and wanted revenge for it but after he went all con, he lost that part of his memories after waking up in the shadow zone with Miko, jack and Raf.**

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Skyraven stayed in his room for the rest of the day liked he said, no one bother to come and talk him out of his thoughts, All he did was remember the day he spent with Skyquake and dreadwing before they went to the gladiators.

_(Skyraven_ _memories)_

_"Oh come on Guys you seriously going to join the gladiators." skyraven complained._

_"Of course, we are gonna be the best of the best" skyquake said._

_"Come on, you can join us as well " Dreadwing said, wrapping his arm around the back of skyraven neck and pulling him under dreadwing arm as dreadwing placed his fist on skyraven head._

_"AH! " sky said breaking out of dreadwing grasp " you know i can't my dad will kill me, then mother will revive me and kill me as well " Sky said as he looked serious._

_Quake and Dread both looked at each other and roared with laughter before they knew it sky had joined in their laughter._

_(Out of sky_ _memories)_

Skyraven smiled at those memories and chuckles, as he turned a hologram video of him, quake and dread as they were laughing and talk about something stupid.

Skyraven switched to the day they have met as friends to brothers

_(Hologram video of_ _skyraven) _

_sky was walking around the city of kaon by himself, he was only a youngling in training, and still didn't have the guts to fight, he sighed and wasn't paying attention of where he was walking, at he turned the corner, knowing he found out he was on the wrong side of kaon._

_He notice he was being followed by a large group of troubled bots, as he ran, turning another corner and stopped at a dead end " oh no, i'm scrapped and mom gonna kill me if i'm late" he mumbled scared as he turned around and notice the group blocking his only way out as they walked over to him chuckling._

_"We'll look at this a youngling, He remind you of someone?" one of them said._

_"Nope, not that i know of, But he looks good enough to off-line, who knows he maybe an autobot brat" another said._

_Sky began to growl in a threating tone as one of them notice, and walked toward him, they grab him by the neck and tossed him into the wall as he yelled in pain. It was bad enough he has already got an illness that will take a long time to offline him, but he was stuck with a bad group._

_Few minutes after the group was still beating him up, until he cried with a scream for help. once it was heard two other aerial bot as he was weakly, he heard them call out " Hey, Leave him alone" the navy blue youngling called out._

_"And what are you gonna do about it " one of the gang members looked at then youngling._

_"Or I'm coming for you " a heavy voice came as he was dark green youngling, a bit taller then the navy blue youngling as the gang found out it was skyquake and dreadwing, they ran off, for some reason skyraven didn't know why the gang was afraid of them, was it because of their parents being cons._

_Skyraven sat up weakly as the twin bots came over and helped him up_

_"you alright? I'm Dreadwing, and your name?" dreadwing asked._

_"I-I'm skyraven, who he?" sky asked._

_"Thats my brother, Skyquake, man you beat up pretty bad, lets get you to the doctor" dreadwing said as sky nodded his head as they twins helped him to the nearest medic building and once they got in their, skyraven parents came running in._

_"Sky sweety are you alright" Violet ray called out, hugging her son._

_Sky chuckles " I'm fine momma, If it weren't for dreadwing and skyquake, i would have been offlined" Sky said truthfully._

_Snow ramp turned to the twin who were standing by the wall " Thankyou for saving my son, He hasn't have the best of luck and we worried about him alot " Snow ramp said._

_"We be happy to watch him and protect him, and become friend with him " Dreadwing smiled._

_"Dreadwing right, plus the kid look like he need more training, I be happy to help him " skyquake said with an interesting look of amusement of skyraven._

_"That would be Cool!, I always wanted friends" Sky said as all three younglings roar in laughter with his parents chuckling._

_(Hologram video shut off)_

Sky stood up from his berth as his door shot up fast causing him to jump.

"SKY RAVEN YOU GOT TO COME QUICK WE PICKED UP ANOTHER CYBERTRONIAN SIGNAL" Tilldawn yelled.

"Now that news to my audio receptors " sky sat up and head out to the main base.

Tilldawn blink and follows him " sky what been up with you? you haven't said a word until i gave the news " Tilldawn asked.

"Just...thinking about the past" Skyraven said.

"Which is it one of the aerialbots?" sky shot a glare to tilldawn.

"I believe so" Tilldawn said as they made their way to the main base, Ratchet was away from the computer as sky walks up to it.

Sky began scanning the cybertronian signature as he pull up the image of the cybertronian image and zooms on it, noticing it was two instead of one " though they be arriving a little later on the week " Sky said.

"Wait, they? As in.. Jet Twins? "Tilldawn said.

"Yep, Go ahead and great them" sky ordered as he began to call agent fowler.

"What is it prime?!" Agent fowl answered.

"Not prime, Skyraven, I need an Aerial base setup" Sky said.

"Why in pit names, shall i get another base setup" Fowler asked.

"Unless you want a lot of aerialbots filling up the main base, then i suggest you upgrade this base then, Unless you can't handle it" Sky said seriously, after he found out about skyquake gone zombie, It really hurt his spark, It has already changed skyraven voice and he became more serious.

"Alright Alright, I'll let you and your aerials use our military base for now until we find a suitable base" Fowler said giving in.

"Thank you, We'll fly there once my aerialbots get here" Skyraven said as he shut the line off.

"Was the necessary to call in an order to fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Due with respect optimus, This is no game right now, What starscream done to skyquake is unforgivable, Skyquake was like an older brother to me, a friend and a teacher, He protected me when i was small as a youngling, they knew about me more then anyone, once they left to the gladiator, i resumed my training, until i was put into the academy, where i began being teased about being a half con, until more aerialbot appear and saved me, i knew i had to grow my courage again, to protect my honor, my pride, my courage, and my strength, After what starscream done to my mother, This is something he took away from me" Skyraven glares at optimus who had no words to say.

"I will be taking my leadership, until i pass, and when i do, i will pass it down to the next commander, Until starscream is being stasis cuff, disarmed and unable to get away, i will rest in peace, But for now my aerialbots are under my command under the honor of Skyquake death" Skyraven finished and walks over to the large crate and sat down.

Optimus stood there and looked at him as he nodded his head and goes to the computer to do the scanning for energon.

The waited a few hours until the hear a for a ground bridge request as optimus activated it, three aerialbots walked through. A femme jet that was white with red and mech jet with white and green both had blue visors over their optics, they both were the same size with a smirk growing on their faces.

"Captain raven" Both jets yelled and ran to him, as they jumped toward him, Sky activated his jets and flew up only to let the twin jets collide into the large crate.

"Aw come on mate, don't be like that" The mech jet looks up at sky.

"Jet flare, Jet rain, good to see you, You both enjoy a journey around galaxy?" sky asked in a command

Jet flare and Jet rain jumped and saluted to skyraven" Yes, sir , yes, our journey to earth was hard on finding you, we're glad that we found both you and Dawn" Both twins said together.

"At ease soldiers! i want you to meet optimus prime, he is the leader of team prime and we will be supporting them as their Aerialbots, We will be called in when we are need" Sky said as he set himself down on the floor.

"Understood sir, It good to meet you commander optimus prime, I heard a lot about you from jetfire, he told me to tell you he said hello" jetrain stated.

"I see, he is a very old friend of our's" optimus nodded and turned to sky " It's best you get going sky with you're group" Optimus said.

"Alright, JETS! Transformer and Take Flight!" Skyraven said as he transformed and flew out of the base.

Jet twins has transformed and took flight as well in their cybertronian jet form followed by Tilldawn.

"Optimus, are you sure it wise to let sky go, he been a great help to us" Ratchet said.

"Indeed he has, but he had a lot on his mind, and he need to be with his aerial comrade, he will still be in contact with us, but won't be around us, I will pick up where Skyraven has left off on mystic training. But i do believe there is more history to skyraven then we thought" Optimus said.

"Yes, your right optimus" ratchet said " Plus he be back here to get his check ups, Tilldawn doesn't know about his Illness like we two do" ratchet stated.

Optimus chuckles " you are fond of skyraven company, are you not?" optimus said.

"Pah-lease, He maybe a pain in the aft but i do, he one of those scientist who enjoy the accompany of another" ratchet said.

"Indeed they do" optimus said with a chuckle.

* * *

**(Sky and the group)**

Skyraven landed on the military base in front of fowler " Aerial bots land " he commanded as they did so.

"I see you are the leader of this group, well your base is shelter A, where the aerialbots can go and sent up, just don't cause any problems " agent fowler said and walks away.

After a few hours of setting up and had already updated the computer systems and everything, the rooms were built for him and the rest of the team, including the incoming team that has yet to arrive from space.

Skyraven had to his new room, he didn't mind being away from his sister, or the other autobots, he just wanted to spend more time watching his hologram videos of him, skyquake and dreadwing.

He began to play the video of him, his father and his two friends.

_(Skyraven hologram video)_

_Skyraven was throwing punches into his father hands as he swing his leg up, trying to kick his father but fall over and lands on his back, close to denting his wing._

_"PFFT Hahahaha" Dreadwing burst out laughing and so did skyquake._

_"Aww, come on quake and dread not funny!" Sky sat up and crossed his arms against his chest._

_His father was chuckling as he helped sky up onto his feet. They lived outside the skirts of koan, were cons and bot didn't bother them, they lived a peaceful life with family or friends._

_The roar of laughter filled the air from dreadwing and skyquake as sky shot fiery orange optic's at dread and quake._

_Both twins went quite and shared looks as they stood up quick and took off running as they were laughing, While skyraven was chasing them with anger for laughing at him._

_All three youngling couldn't help but laugh together, enjoying the time they were having_

Skyraven fast forward to the day where dread,quake and sky getting ready for first day of academy.

_"Ugh i hate this, i'm gonna be the laughing stock and picked on by the bots in the academy, what about you two?" skyraven asked._

_Dreadwing look at sky then to quake" Don't know, we're heading to the con's academy, apparently we are gonna be in separate academies" Dread answered._

_"Yeah, this is gonna be boring, you guy are the only aerials i know" Sky said._

_"Agreed" quake and dread said in a union._

_Sky sighs and looks down._

_"Hey don't worry, we are still gonna be friends, even if we became con's, nothing gonna tear our friendship apart" Quake said and sky smiled._

_"Do i have your guys words on it?" sky said with a smirk._

_"We are honor by our words, so yes you have our word on it " dread and quake said once again in a union._

_"Okay guys creepy! you guys gotta stop talking at the same time" sky said as they roar in laughter but soon stopped at the gates of the autobot academy as sky sighs._

_"Hey calm down, If these bots give you trouble, we'll take you to the con's academy for only aerials aloud" dread said._

_"Keep the scrap out of the bots first and still promise?" sky asked._

_"Hey, you're like our little brother, of course we will keep our promise, and yes we'll beat the scrap out of them." dread said._

_Sky smiled and nodded as he take in a deep breath and exhaled " We'll wish me luck, like i actually gonna need it " Sky said as he walks through the gates of the academy as he stopped " you guys will stop back the academy to pick me up and hang out around the house right?" Sky called out._

_"you bet!" quake yelled as they laugh and left to head to the con's academy._

(Skyraven fast forward once again to the day after the academies)

_Skyraven finally made out of the academies, and joined the aerial fleet with his good of friends but he didn't really spend time with his small group anymore, he has been hanging around with two con's Dreadwing and Skyquake._

_"Still living with you mom and dad sky?" dread asked._

_"Nah, i been living at the base" sky answered._

_"We haven't join megatron yet, me and my brother planning on being gladiators for a bit" quake said._

_"I heard you need a mentor thats a gladiator, and when you get to your 200th round in the gladiators, you have to kill your mentor to earn your freedom" sky said._

_"yeah, thats right, but how come you join the autobot though" dreadwing asked._

_"I just don't want to be useless, i am being an aerial fleet commander of my own fleet is fun and all but it get boring" sky admitted._

_"Hard isn't it?" quake asked_

_"Yeah. Get this, i'm the fleet commander of jet flare and jet rain, the relatives of jetfire. The appaintance of blurr, Tilldawn and an annoying jet called Heavyload, and the oldest member called Air raid, a show off. " Skyraven explained._

_"Scrap, you're joking right?" quake asked._

_"Oh no, i'm not joking at all three bots who know jetfire and blur the original members of optimus prime. But it get's better, i got to go into battle within a few days against megatron. and his little annoying second in command" Skyraven said with annoyance._

_Quake and Dread shared looks and turn their head to sky " Sky, You need some High-graded energon, you sound like you need it more like it" Quake said._

_Sky glares at quake sharply with his orange optic's as they had a red dot in the middle of them " he mad" quake said._

_"More than mad he furious, Hey sky will training help, calm you down?" Dread asked._

_"I guess, Before i go on a rampage of killing" sky said with agreement then smirked as they all chuckled at the last statement._

_(Skyraven shut his hologram video_ _off) _

Skyraven sigh and dimmed his optic's only to shut them off, he didn't like the idea of having skyquake gone to the well of the allspark, as he rolled over on his berth, shutting his audio receptors and offline his optics as he fell into recharge.

Tilldawn, jetflare and jetrain was listening to the sounds from skyraven hologram video through his door as they sigh, knowing dreadwing and skyquake was best friends with their commander. It was a surprise to them that skyquake and dreadwing never bother to ask for the location or interrogate skyraven about the missions or location of the base on cybertron. They knew not to bother skyraven about his history with the con's, but wait when he was ready to spill.

* * *

**I know it is short but, I wanted to get this over with, since it's been running in my mind about it. Skyraven didn't take about his whole Lifestory, because he thought it was best for to keep some of it a secret, Like his illness toward his team and toward his sister and everyone else, besides optimus and ratchet.**

**Sky: Thankyou now im gonna have dreams.**

**CLM: your welcome.**

**Sky: you just love ruining my life don't yea**

**CLM: Yep.**

**Mystic: -sighs- R&R and rate poll, have a nice day and enjoy your stay, Bye.**

**CLM and sky: BYE!**


	31. Operation: Breakdown

**CLM: Good Morning U.S.A and Goodmorning to you readers and guests, Ladies and Gentlemen, Femme's and Mech's, Today is Gonna be a sweet day, I stayed up all night finish the last two chapters that i have promised that i would owe, and Thus i kept my promise, I have worked one 4 episodes 4 secrete chapters that i had promised Because of my lateness, And now I should warn you, Next month on the 16th I will not post any chapters for a reason of the lost of my newborn sister, She will be turning 3 this year, it's been two years since she has passed after suffocating in the womb of my mother (I know TMI) For that i blamed the hospital for not doing their job correctly. And i blame myself for not being there when ignore the feeling that my baby sister was suppose to be born before hand, ignore that feeling because i spent the last few days up in new york.**

**Sky: -hugs CLM- Shh it's alright.**

**CLM: -crys in sky arm- tilldawn can you do the rest for me please -sniffles-**

**Till: sure thing. Disclaimer: CLM does not own transformers prime episodes or character they belong to Hasbro. She only claims her Oc's and secret chapters.**

**CLM: thank you Till. Breakdown can you do the last chapter.**

**break: Of course, anything for our author -he smiles- Last chapter: Skyraven has been viewing the past, after finding out what starscream did to skyquake. New jets came to earth and follow under sky command. Skyraven has kept quite about history with the two con's by hiding his anger behind his serious commands.**

**CLM: thankyou breakdown.**

**Till and break: your welcome.**

**Breakdown: I may be a con but i know the feeling. Go lay down and sleep, Your readers will send you lots of comforting comment when they see fit to. -glares at readers- Anyways Rest peacefully CLM.**

* * *

**(With bulkhead, Mystic and breakdown)**

There was rumbling, loud footsteps clanking as a large bulky transformer slammed into the wall of an old school building " UNGH" bulkhead groaned as he pulled himself off the school building weakly.

"Bulkhead! Imagine you, me and Sweet little mystic bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere while tracking a stray energon signal." Breakdown said as he stomped his foot into the ground.

Bulkhead got up onto his feet "Yeah, breakdown." bulkhead said.

Mystic sat on her knees with her hand on the golden hilt of her sword, with the blade in the ground, holding her up weakly " Don't Call me sweet little, breakdown, i'll tell you the same i told knockout, I'm Taken." Mystic said.

"It must be your lucky day. " Bulkhead said as they both ran at each other colliding with hands to hands wrapped together as they both grunting.

"Where's your pet human? how about when i finish with you, I pay her a visit?" Breakdown asked.

"Don't think about it" Mystic said as she stood up forcefully and jump on break down back, with her sword sliding against the metal on breakdown back, unable to deepen it, which caused breakdown to yell in pain from the energon sword.

"AAAAAAH!"Bulkhead said, pushing breakdown back, as mystic jump off breakdown back and over bulkhead as she landed on the ground with her energon sword into the ground, holding her up.

Bulkhead has lifted and tackled breakdown into the ground. "So, the wrecker's got a soft spot! " Breakdown said.

Bulkhead yelled as he smashed his mace into the ground when breakdown rolled over as breakdown formed his hammer and spun, slamming his hammer into bulkhead as bulkhead flew into the ground.

"Uncle bulkhead!" mystic yelled.

Bulkhead groans as breakdown tabs bulkhead head with his hammer " as much as i'll miss our little reunions, Hammer time " Breakdown said as he raised his hammer up but got shot by something that shocked breakdown " ahh! oh!" breakdown said as he fell over out cold.

Mystic notice MECH coming her way as she stood where she was at hoping not to be seen. Mystic watches as MECH guns were clicking as she turned her head toward Silas.

"Sir, we only have the resources to transport one." One of the MECH men said.

"Take the victor and the white bot." Silas said with a smirk.

Mystic set her hand on her helm, trying to stay awake but couldn't as she passed out on the side.

"marco" mystic heard a voice as she also heard bulkhead groaning " marco. MARCO! " miko yelled through the com.

"Miko?" bulkhead asked.

"Both of you were suppose to say ' polo ' " miko said.

"Huh?" bulkhead said as he sat up, he stood up and looked around for mystic

"Miko... Let ratchet know i need a ground bridg." bulkhead said.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"Engaging the enemy with mystic was foolish, bulkhead." Optimus said.

"Breakdown jumped us. I knew i could take him, but mystic, couldn't. " bulkhead groan and look at ratchet.

"Stay still." ratchet said.

"But we should see the other guy, right, bulk?" miko asked.

"uh... yeah. about that." bulkhead said.

"You didn't torch him?" miko said depressingly.

"Not exactly. mystic knows what happen though, I think." Bulkhead looked around " I-i figured you all did." bulkhead said.

"oh." miko said.

"when i cam to, breakdown and mystic was just gone. I remember hearing a copter" breakdown explained.

"Uh... maybe it was agent fowler." bulkhead said.

"Not me but i have an idea who. Plus i was busy with your aerial bots prime, Sky one aerial commander like you prime." fowler admitted.

"Indeed he is." Optimus agreed.

"Show me where this 'con-napping occurred." fowler asked.

* * *

**(Warship)**

"Lord megatron, I fear breakdown has gone missing." starscream said.

"The autobots? Or Autocon?" megatron asked.

"according to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate soundwave, breakdown was abducted by humans." Starscream said.

"Your point?" megatron asked.

"My strongest recommendation - we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage!" starscream said with his hands on his hips.

"Breakdown is on his own." megatron said calmly.

"A- ungh! Uh... master?" starscream asked.

"If breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller then him, weaker then him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him." megatron said.

"But breakdown is a key player in our..." starscream walk to him as megatron turned his head to starscream " uh... Your wisdom reigns supreme, lord megatron " starscream turns away and walks off " for now." he said.

* * *

**(MECH, Breakdown and Mystic)**

Breakdown began to groan as he was waking up " huh?" he looked around " what?!" breakdown began to struggle to break free but caused enough noise to wake mystic up as she saw MECH.

"Filthy fleshling! who do you think you are?!" Breakdown said.

"We are MECH and i am Silas." Silas said.

"Oh i know who you are, Silas, you were at the DNGS " mystic said trying to shifted her arms into her blaster.

"Release me now, and i will let you live!" breakdown said.

"Better yet let me offline them" mystic said with anger flowing through her. "you made a big mistake silas, when my brother gets here, you're gonna regret ever angering him, He doesn't like anyone messing with his baby sister" mystic called out as she struggles to get lose.

"I'm afraid you two are far too valuable to us." silas said.

"Ha ha! Megatron will never pay a ransom." breakdown said.

"oh, you misunderstand. we don't want a ransom. we want only you two. All both of you." silas said.

"And as for you " he turned his head to mystic " They can't track us here. " Silas said.

"Who said anything about tracking, it's all about the spark " Mystic said with a smirk.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"This is where we picked up bulkhead." ratchet said.

"The kamchatka peninsula in eastern russia. much of it was abandoned 20 years ago when it's volcano first erupted. My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today." Fowler said as a familiar sound of a black aerial mech stomping his feet into base.

"OPTIMUS WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" Skyraven said with anger flowing in his orange optic's that had the same red dot from before in his orange optic's.

"And there one ticked off autocon." arcee said.

"Mech? you mean those techie guys?" miko asked.

"I can barely understand the sibling bond of my sister, she frighten and anger at the same time with a mixture of scared. I want to know where is my SISTER?!" Skyraven asked once again.

"skyraven i advise calming down, we are trying our best to locate her." optimus said.

Skyraven growls " I swear I will _turn_ every town upside down until i have_ found_ her " Skyraven said as he stood there, he had already to much on his mind and the fear of losing his sister was adding up onto that list of things on his mind.

"the very ones who know of our existence on your planet." Ratchet said.

"They must have tracked one of us there." bulkhead said.

"But what would they want with breakdown and mystic?" miko asked.

Skyraven glares daggers at miko " If they find out about the legacy of mystic power, they would do anything and i mean _anything_ to get their hands on it as for breakdown i would say i do not know" skyrave said.

"What's it matter? they can have him. we just need to get mystic back though." arcee said.

Bee buzzed in agreement with arcee.

Bulkhead chuckles " Yeah. Dragged off by humans. So was mystic." bulkhead said. " Ha! guess i softened him up for them, huh?" bulkhead said.

" mm, yeah. " miko said with her head shaking.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue breakdown and mystic." optimus said.

"Okay i understand mystic but WHAT?!" ratchet said.

"Optimus, you can't be serious. " arcee said.

Bee buzzed.

"Mech can melt breakdown for all i care." Bulkhead said."Let the 'cons rescue their own" Bulkhead stated.

"It is unlikely that megatron would bother with an errand of mercy." Optimus said.

"Okay. But this is breakdown we're talking about. Not mystic, We know she manage to handle herself, at this point but Breakdown is what were talking about." Arcee said.

" Repeat that again arcee, My sister can _handle_ herself? When was the last time she handle herself against Airachnid?! I had to be the one to save my Sister when you were webbed against the wall!" Skyraven said with a serious tone as he glares at arcee.

"If i remember correctly, Mystic stopped the DNGS from being taken from MECH, Not Airachnid, You may be her _Biological brother _But we protected her when she was little when you were in space. So Drop the Serious act and Start helping us plan something" Arcee said.

Skyraven growls and glares at arcee " You may be her family, But i will not lose her like i lost Skyquake! " Skyraven turned away and walked down to the exit.

"May i ask, Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"I can't stand being in a room with that FEMME, I'm gonna get my sister back, One way or another" Skyraven answered.

"I understand you and arcee have different situations but please bear with us a little longer" Optimus said.

"Fine, But know this, If mystic is harmed in any way do not expect me to not offline those who harmed her " Sky spoke with his arms crossed as he turned and walk next to ratchet.

"Now, Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good." Optimus said.

"Oh, What's that supposed to mean?! Breakdown gonna be grateful and go all soft and join the cause? " Bulkhead said.

"While it is unlikely that any decepticon will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential for change." Optimus explains.

Bulkhead grunts "I knew where this was headed!" Bulkhead said.

"By ' greater good,' I meant humankind. MECH Presents a clear and present danger." Optimus said.

"Prime's Right, Two-ton. We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology. " Fowler said.

"Which means we cannot allow cybertronian Biology to fall into their hands." Optimus said.

Skyraven growls and leans against the half wall that has the railing of the walkway.

* * *

**(MECH)**

Breakdown struggles to break free, as mystic looks around her surrounding area. She turned her head to breakdown.

"Full disclosure- We intend to pull you apart. Break you both down, If you will." Silas said.

Mystic optic's widen in fear as she listen to silas " And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry" Silas said as he snapped his fingers, the MECH men moved toward and onto both breakdown and mystic.

Machinery whirs and hisses as one of the mech on both sides grabs it as mystic began to struggle violently " Don't Please, I beg you, I'm only a youngling, Please " She cried as breakdown heard her cries as he was actually shocked to know mystic was a youngling and she was easily scared of mech.

Silas chuckles " I'm afraid that you both won't survive the Process, So thank you both in advance for your sacrifice. MECH is very much in your debt." Silas said.

Mystic white optic's began to shadowed in a dirty white color, as energon tears fell as she closed her optic's " i just want to go home, PLEASE" mystic said.

"no can do, you valuable, we can't let you walk away just by saying please" silas said.

Breakdown look at her then turned his head toward silas. "You are making a very big mistake, Little man. When i'm finished with you, I'll let one of the autobot have the rest of you. They'll have to scrape you off the floor!" breakdown said and mystic looks at breakdown with tears.

"Since you evidently aren't squeamish, I'll allow you to watch. But i can't say for the White one over there, She'll be very squeamish. Are his pain receptors disabled? He'll be the first one to be worked on" Silas said and looked at one of his mech members nodding it's head. "Good. Then he won't make as much noise. Open him up" Silas said.

Mystic closed her optic's but as she heard the machinery whirring and moved against breakdown chest, Hearing the metal against metal drilling.

"Mystic keep your optic's closed! whatever you do. Do not open them " Breakdown yelled out as he knew something about her was familiar, but he could not think of who made her look familiar. But something Clicked in breakdown processors as he he watched the drill move straight toward his left eye.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"Come on bulk you got to go with." Miko said.

"Don't want to." Bulkhead said with his arms crossed.

"Bulkhead" Optimus called out.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I know mystic is in danger But I just can't do it!" Bulkhead said.

"Then don't... Mystic beginning to fear mech, i can feel it, she need me now!" Skyraven said as he ran through the ground bridge.

"I support your choice " Optimus said.

"W-w-WHAT?!" Bulk and miko said together.

"Given your history with breakdown, your judgement may be clouded and thus jeopardize the mission. Besides, The decepticons may be more in need of a medic Then another warrior." Optimus said.

"Locked and Loaded, Optimus" Ratchet said.

"Autobots, Roll out!" Optimus said as they transformed and drove into the ground bridge, following the Aerial Flight commander SKy.

"Fine. Happy hunting." bulkhead said.

Miko groans and bulk turns around and looks at her " Uh, What do you say? Uh, creatures double feature?" bulk asked.

"sure" miko said depressedly.

"Whoa-Ho! I'm in!" Fowler said.

* * *

**(Autobots)**

Skyraven lands on the ground with the autobots behind him as they transformed.

"Took you guys long enough" Skyraven said as he was scanning the area.

"No sign of life- human or cybertronian." optimus said.

Bee began to buzz as he pointed at the tracks on the ground.

"Forget the tracks, bumblebee. I'm picking up a faint energon signal 3 clicks north by northwest." ratchet said and pointed the direction.

"Breakdown" optimus said

"Mystic" sky said at the same time when optimus said 'breakdown'.

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless..." arcee said.

"Their energon's been spilled." ratchet finished.

"Mystic not dead, I can still feel her. If she is alive, Then Breakdown is as well." Skyraven said.

They nodded their heads in agreement with sky, Since skyraven finally calmed down a bit after remember a few words from his two childhood friends. But his optics still carried that small bit of red in them.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Fowler was snoring as bulkhead was watching the movie with miko who wasn't paying attention.

"Dinolizard versus five-headed ape." Bulkhead pointed out " you're missing a smackdown." bulkhead said.

"No you're missing a smackdown." miko said.

"huh?" bulkhead looks at her confused.

"Which stinks, Because breakdown is you archenemy, not optimus', and definitely not MECH's." miko explained.

Bulkhead sighs " miko, you don't understand. breakdown and me, we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him. Okay? Not now, Not ever." Bulkhead said.

"Duh. you don't need to bromance him, bulkhead. You just need to beat him" miko said.

"uh, what?" bulkhead asked.

"No rescue, No rematch. And think about mystic, If she hurt, Optimus and Skyraven will blame you for losing her to mech." Miko said.

Bulkhead paused to think as he turned to look at the groundbridge. as bulkhead bridged himself to the same location he woken from.

* * *

**(skipping the part where bulkhead search's for breakdown, we all know what he does so with Other** **Autobots)**

Optimus, bee, arcee, ratchet and sky were following the energon readings, As sky was head of them, he called out to them.

"Hey guys found something, It looked like an Optic" Sky called out.

They made their way to skyraven and stopped as ratchet bend down to get a closer look.

"Breakdown eye" ratchet said.

Bulkhead was following a car that lead into the tunnel.

Ratchet attached the eye to his scanner as arcee spoke " What are you doing?" she asked.

"the optic receptors might have retained the final image seen" ratchet said.

Ratchet turns the image on as it showed someone.

"what do you know? Weird science wins again." arcee said.

"hey! Hello Scientist, Commander of the Flight squad, Standing right here!" Skyraven spoke with his arms crossed against his chest " We scientist take science very serious, not a joke" He said.

They saw the drill as the image changed showing breakdown and mystic.

"Well well Optimus prime. A pleasure to set eyes on you again." silas said.

"He's converted the optics..." ratchet said.

"...To a two-way feed." skyraven finished.

Bee buzzed "_ you have to stop finishing ratchet sentences _" Bee said in chirps and wiring.

Skyraven chuckles " science thing, Don't bother asking" Sky said.

"And you must be silas." optimus said.

"In the flesh. But being that one of our captives is not one of yours, I have to admit i was expecting megatron." silas said.

"In this circumstance, autobots and decepticons share a common foe." Optimus said.

"MECH is anything but common." Silas said, as they hear struggling in the background that was coming from mystic. "Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your Biomechanics as you can see... Although breakdown himself can't see so well anymore" Silas said.

"we don't fear you." Ratchet said.

"Oh, but you should, I have one of your member here, And she looks a bit squeamish and terrified. In fact, I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground." silas said.

The bomb in the old water fountain was already counting down as sky saw this, he growls. "Remove one armor piece from her, and we will go on a long flight to the unknown areas that i can possibly think of" Sky raven threaten but silas wasn't affected by the threat.

"It's a trap" Optimus said.

"Would this be a " roll out" kind of trap?" Arcee asked.

"Evacuate- NOW!" Optimus commanded, as they ran but sky flew up into the air and followed them as the explosive was big they manage to get out but unlike sky, he was caught in the blast, only to fly straight into the building behind the autobots. Ratchet turns around and dast to sky side.

Sky groan as he stood up, His left wing was out of place, as ratchet placed his hand one sky dislocated wing and pushes it back into place, Causing sky to yelp in pain.

"There, you should be able to fly now" Ratchet said.

"thanks" sky said.

"So, Any idea where they're keeping the rest of breakdown and our family member" Arcee asked.

* * *

**(MECH)**

Breakdown was watching them, trying tear him apart with his good eye as he turned his head toward mystic.

"Just keep you optic's closed youngling" breakdown said low and softly, but it did nothing to keep her calm, she was shaking with fear, she pleaded and beg that she wanted to go home. She wanted her brother, her father, her uncles and aunt, Even her Grandpa ratchet.

"Enjoying the view? Ironically, You would-be rescuers may be in more pieces then you right now." Silas said.

"Decepticons don't break that easy!" Breakdown said.

"who said they were decepticons?" Silas said.

"That doesn't make sense Autobots wouldn't come to rescue me." breakdown said as there was distant thudding.

The mechs stopped what they were doing, Mystic opened her optic's and turned her head toward the sound, as she smiles. '_ i know that sound!_ ' she thought.

One of the mech turned the video on and showed that the door was busted down my a bulky mech.

"MARCO!" bulkhead yelled as he ram through the door as the mechs yelled " You're suppose to say ' Polo '!" bulkhead said.

Mystic laughs " UNCLE BULKHEAD WERE IN HERE!" mystic yelled as loud as possible for bulkhead as breakdown turned his head toward mystic once again, surprisingly he never knew bulkhead was an uncle, nor thought to listen to her call out on their last battle.

"Most grist for the mill." Silas said as he turns around and wall off, allowing his men to follow.

Bulkhead saw both breakdown and mystic as he walks toward them "It must be your lucky day." Bulkhead said as he grab the binds off breakdown and mystic arms.

"W-w-what are you doing?" breakdown asked.

" getting you both out of here" bulkhead said softly, as he picks mystic up.

Mystic hugs bulkhead as she was crying in his shoulders as bulkhead gave breakdown his hand.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either." bulkhead said as breakdown grabs his hand and bulkhead pulled him up.

"Can you walk, Mystic can you walk?" Bulkhead asked and mystic nodded as bulkhead sat her down on her feet, only to pull her sword off his back " I believe you left this" bulkhead said.

Mystic grins as she grabs her sword and placed it on her back.

"I-i think so." breakdown said as he closed his chest plates.

"Can you run" bulkhead asked.

"Never run when you can fight." breakdown said as he transformed his hand into his hammer.

" can we go now, I don't like being caught again" mystic said as she transformed into her ferrari.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me, All right?" Bulkhead said as he ran, followed by breakdown and mystic who was driving.

Bulkhead ran pass the humans with breakdown and mystic as they got outside surrounded by them as MECH was firing their weapon on them.

Mystic pulled her sword out, only to spin it, causing the bullets to fly in different directions from hitting her spinning blade.

Breakdown blasted came on his shoulder and began firing at the vehicles. "You have some sort of escape plan?" breakdown asked.

"Yep, But you're not gonna like it." Bulkhead said as he placed his hands on his helm.

"Bulkhead to optimus, Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of back up" Bulkhead said.

Breakdown grab the car and tossed it at the helicopters as they collided and exploded. bulkhead smashes the car with his mace and slams into another one as it went flying, Mystic was still spinning her sword as the bullet were flying into the cars engines, causing them to exploded as well.

Breakdown looked up and saw the helicopter pull out an electric gun that was aiming at mystic, as breakdown pushed mystic out of the way and jumped out of the way, allow the fire to miss. Bulkhead began to fall over as silas did the same thing twice but breakdown jump in and knocks bulkhead out of the way.

"If i have to saving you two again, I'll make sure i put a hammer through both of your heads, I already saved mystic and now you." breakdown said.

"just call it even alright" mystic said as they were getting fired upon again as breakdown and bulkhead circled around mystic as they were slamming their hammer and mace into the ground knocking the cars away.

"Sir, Incoming Bodeys." the mech said.

"All units, Disengage and initiate omega protocols" Silas said.

Skyraven was flying over to them, faster then the autobots as he swifted and transformed, landing as he saw Silas and the other MEchs retreat, but he ran to mystic, wrapping his arms around her.

"MYSTIC! my sweet little sister, Are you alright, MEch didn't hurt you did them" Skyraven said as he was checking her out for any damages or missing armor, Sky was beginning to show his over-protective side.

Breakdown watches this and never realized that an Aerial and a grounder was siblings until he shook his head.

"I'm okay skyraven, really i am, Breakdown here kept me company and tried to calm me down with his voice, he told me not to watch what was happening to him " mystic said as she hug her brother.

Skyraven nodded his head. Breakdown and bulkhead had just finished up their 'standing grounds' battle with Silas MECH.

"Your backup?" Breakdown asked.

Bulkhead eye widen, and so did skyraven.

"Commander starscream!" Breakdown said.

"Consorting with the enemy, breakdown?" starscream asked.

"but Bulkhead got me out of there." breakdown said.

"Many spark-felt Thanks, Autobot. Now destroy him. " Starscream said.

"but you-" breakdown was gonna say but starscream interrupted.

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon?! No?! Then be done with him already!" starscream said. " And you! your gonna pay for what you did to me back on our last battle Skyraven" Starscream called out.

Skyraven anger began to boil up and mystic held her brother tightly.

"I wouldn't call that much of a battle starscream, I will see you in battle soon, Me and my Aerial Team against yours. And Deliver a message and you better quote this ' I am coming for you, When my body has finally giving in to its limits, My weapons will fire, My body will quake, For that day, I will be strong, For that day i will not lose. My spark will burn out one the last drop of energon i have in me' Do not forget those words starscream, and if he forgets rely the message straight to him Breakdown" Skyraven said.

Breakdown nodded his head, Breakdown could feel the power in skyraven spark, it was greater then megatron, with the pure anger it became sky's strength. breakdown looks at bulkhead and smirks.

"Tough break, bulkhead" Breakdown said.

"Maybe in the next life." Breakdown said.

**(Gonna skip the part of Bulkhead beat the scrap out of breakdown and the decepticon aerials including starscream and being chased off by the autobots)**

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, bulkhead. But i am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival" optimus said.

"And my sister" skyraven said.

"You have truly risen above yourself." Optimus said as he felt a small white femme tackling the side of his body with a hug as optimus hugs mystic back with a smile behind his mask.

"Did you see I beat breakdown and bashed them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!" Bulkhead said cheerfully.

"I'm sure miko would be proud." arcee said.

* * *

**(Breakdown and starscream)**

"One day, you will repay your debt to me, breakdown- that day it come time to choose sides." starscream said.

"uh, between 'bots and 'cons?" breakdown asked.

"Between myself and megatron." starscream said.

Breakdown looks at starscream with a shock.

"Incidentally, I suggest That megatron never know of this rescue. you do want to think you overcame the puny humans on your own don't you?" starscream said as he flew off.

Breakdown watches starscream fly off ' Did he forget the Deliver the message to megatron by skyraven, The black mech and White femme who were they fully' Breakdown thought.

* * *

**(Hate to do this but to silas)**

"The test subject escaped, But we've managed to sanitize the location and transfer most of the newly acquired data to another facility. The diagnostic scans of the subject vitals components were thorough enough for us to initiate project chimera the power of the living machines will, someday soon, belong to mech." Silas said.

* * *

**OKAY i know a lot of detailing didn't go into this, but i tried my best to put it, Breakdown confused as to who the two siblings are, Yes i know. And no Breakdown is not a relative to Skyraven and mystic. Actually Breakdown was a close friend to Snow ramp, I'll get the story of how breakdown and Snow ramp came to meet. But that wont be until after this season. Because The last Secret chapter of this story, Is gonna be LONG like a movie long story. It will include, Skyquake, Dreadwing, Skyraven, Snow ramp and Breakdown Of their pasts (My POV of how breakdown was before the war) So yeah.  
**

**Thats all im Spilling, You have to wait until the rest. R&R and rate poll bye.**


	32. Message DeliveredABOT Sound meeting

**Thanks for the reviews, I been hurt from those who i lost, but i learn to look forward the future and remember those who i loved. **

**Sky: We are there for you.**

**CLM: I know :'( I just miss them.**

**Sky: Lets get the disclaimer out of the way with the Last chapter.**

**CLM: okay -whispers and whimpers-**

**Sky: CLM does not own transformers characters or episodes. She Only owns Her OC's and Secret chapters.**

**Last chapter: Breakdown and mystic capture by MECH, Bulkhead gone to save them. Skyraven almost went berserked. A Message sent to megatron. **

**CLM: enjoy.**

* * *

**(Warship)**

"Megatron, sir, I have a message for you from Skyraven." Breakdown said.

Starscream flinches a bit realizing he had forgotten the message and glares at breakdown.

"Speak, Breakdown, I do not have all day" Megatron said coldly.

" Skyraven said and told me to quote ' I am coming for you, When my body has finally giving in to its limits, My weapons will fire, My body will quake, For that day, I will be strong, For that day i will not lose. My spark will burn out until one the last drop of energon i have in me' That is what he said if starscream would forget." Breakdown said.

Megatron chuckles at the amusement of the message " So, skyraven used one of my 'cons to deliver his message, Is there a reason he told you to do this, breakdown besides _starscream_ forgetting " Megatron asked.

"No, sir, but the look in his optics were pure anger forge into strength in his spark. He looks as if he could be stronger then you are, Lord megatron" Breakdown explained.

"Yes, Skyraven has that effect but it is usually toward starscream and myself. He is a Half Decepticon, But he choose to side with the autobots."Megatron glares at starscream" And you, starscream, the next time the half decepticon send a message through you, you deliver it to me, not let another con do it for you " Megatron said with a growl.

"y-yes, lord megatron" Starscream said with fear and backs away a bit.

"You are dismissed" Megatron said coldly with his back turned.

Both 'cons nodded their helms and walks out of the Communication room.

"Soundwave, Your nephew is very foolish, Tell him, I accept his challenge. He shall choose the Time and Date to hold our fight " Megatron said with a dark smirk.

Soundwave nodded his helm and began to leave, Sending a message toward Skyraven. Soundwave knew what was gonna happen but he did not like it, He knew he couldn't take skyraven anger and revenge nor stop him, only to decided it is skyraven choice.

* * *

**(Aerial base)**

"Alright, Listen up you Three! Tilldawn has came up with a name for our base, We not be going by our old group name, For that we have changed it to Aerial Beta Outpost Two. If any of you do not like the name, Then you might as well deal with it " Skyraven said with his arms crossed. He knew he was taking the Aerial Commander role serious, He had no time to fool around and Play games, He was to busy with the research, Upgrading, Scanning, Scouting, and Setting the base up with cloaking devices.

The jet twines has no words to say, for that they could not disagree with their commander. Sky saw this and turns away leaving without a word. He knew he just received a message from soundwave, his own uncle. " I'll be heading out, Tilldawn make sure that Ground bridge and Communications are up and running.

"Understood Captain. " Tilldawn said, Watching her commander fly out of the base, She sighs and wonders why her captain has changed so much after his return from the shadow zone and after his return to rescue his sister. Tilldawn head over to the jet twin and began working on the ground bridge.

* * *

**(Soundwave Meeting)**

Skyraven fly to the location of the mountains as he shifted and landed on ground beside the mountain with his arms crossed, He heard the same familiar wiring sound coming from behind him, while the sound of shifted and transforming, the light feet landing on the ground, causing sound to turn and glare at his uncle who has finally arrived.

"You called me here, for what purpose uncle?" Skyraven asked.

"Megatron: Time and Date?" Sound recorded the voice of megatron.

"That will be when i choose, For now i have not come up with the time and date" Skyraven said.

"Megatron: accepted challenge" sound wave said.

"I see, good, He will be waiting for my answer, For that i will send him another message with my answer to it" Sky said.

Soundwave stood there, the only thing going through soundwave mind was of how much skyraven had changed, Soundwave felt the energon flowing in his nephew spark growing stronger by the anger and hatred his nephew holds.

"Skyraven: Foolish. Mystic: needs her older brother." Soundwave said.

"She has the autobots, But my Illness will be taking over. I might have been cursed by unicron himself. and mystic was gifted by primus himself. I guess I was never meant to live a long life." Sky said.

Soundwave set his hand on sky shoulders and smiles behind his visor. " Violet ray: Little raven, You are many wonderful journeys head of you, But what path of this journey will you take" Soundwave played violet ray voice.

Skyraven glares at soundwave and pushes soundwave hand off his shoulders as he turns away but before he could fly off, he heard his father voice from soundwave as it froze sky in his place.

"Snow Ramp: Do not make any regret, for that will be the biggest mistake on your little life. Your journey may be long but you are close to what you find" Soundwave played snow ramp voice.

Skyraven sighs " I know, my journey is almost over, uncle. But i have not found to what need to be find" Skyraven said.

Soundwave pointed to sky spark chamber " Soundwave: Find it and you'll know" Soundwave said as he was being called back to the nemesis.

Skyraven stood there and blinking his optics as he watched his uncle shifted and transformed, only to take off. "what do i do" skyraven asked himself as he too transformed into his SR-71 Black Bird and Flew off back to his base.

* * *

**(Aerial base)**

Few hours has gone passed, Tilldawn finally finished with the communication systems and gone over to help the twins finish the ground bridge controls. They have already gotten the systems and energon up and running for the ground bridge, they only need to finish the controls. While they were busy working, Their commander has flown in and transformed into his Bi-pedal form, as he walks over to them.

Sky had his arms crossed against his chest as he opening his mouth " How far until the ground-bridge is up and running?" He asked, Causing all three aerial bots to jump out of the armor. This made sky chuckle.

"Holy scrap!" Jet flare said.

"Mate, Don't sneak up like that" Jet rain said.

"Everything is about 99.9% ready, you can go test the communications out, The base been heavily cloaked enough for MECH, Decepticons and Autobots to be unable to find us, Captain" Tilldawn said as she was regaining herself from being scared.

"Good, I'll test them out later." Skyraven said as he lower his arms to his side.

Skyraven has turned around and head off toward his berth room, Once he enters into it, he sat down on the chair, only to began his research of the legacy his sister carries. This made him sigh, wanting to know more. He cursed himself for the urge of being everything he wanted to be, but in the end he didn't expect that he would lose his parents, one of his close-friends-like-brother to him, and his body and spark to his illness. He has been asking himself so many times ' what do i do?!' in his mind. He knew what his father meant, But what did his mother meant by ' what path of this journey will you take ' sky thoughts have been running over those words over and over in his mind.

'UGH! what did she mean?! There is no path for me to take in this journey, I've already taken a path, path of an autocon, That was the only path i had to choose from' Sky thought, he had his elbows on his desk, his hands over his face, he couldn't understand what was wrong with his mind. Everything he wanted, he wanted perfect, but backfires on him when the war came. Took everything away from him, His family, His friends and soon to take his life.

Skyraven slammed his fist into the desk with anger, he wanted to scream but didn't want to alert the others of his problems. He wanted to speak with optimus but didn't want to let the other know what was going on. He knew his life will be over soon, He felt it, yes. He felt it, he knew it was close. But how long does this illness want to make him suffer, With the words of his parents replaying over in his mind. It has already began to drive him crazy.

Sky decided to lay his arms down on the desk, with his head place ontop of them, he shut of his optic's and before he knew, he had already fallen into recharge with the words replaying over and over again.

* * *

**I know it is short but, It wouldn't leave my mind at all. Thank you for the reviews. But i will be true to my word, No new chapters or secret chapter will be posted on august 16th. **

**I'm glad my readers understand me about the lost of someone close. I did this so i could get it out of my mind for a bit. Poor skyraven has to go through so much and afraid to tell. He doesn't have a lot of words to tell. Like i said i know the story was short, But in my mind it was short from the start. **

**So enjoy, I won't be spoiling any more secrets until the end Hehe. And I believe i'm gonna make a second season two this story but i'm still deciding. **

**R&R and Rate poll please and enjoy.**

**Bye**


	33. Crisscross

**I know it's been a while to update and i'm starting to realize these episodes are getting harder to do. Funny thing is i'm gonna have to start asking for help with some ideas. If you all want to help me get some idea in on episodes i end up having trouble with, I'll let you all know. But go ahead, Choose the episode and through some ideas in there for me. For the Secret chapters, Give me some ideas as well. I'm starting to run out of ideas for secret chapters.**

* * *

**(Jack house)**/yes i know i skipped airachnid and silas meet and greet\\

"Thanks for walking me home, jack" mystic pulled to the side of the road. "You're a real gentleman." arcee said.

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime." Jack said.

Mystic got out of her car as her hologram form. Her hologram was about miko size, White hair with silver highlights barely noticeable. She wore a white t-shirt, Skinny jean pants that were black and white. Her shoes were silver and gray, her skin were white as a ghost and her eyes shined white as the moon as she walks toward arcee and jack.

"So is your mom a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper?" mystic asked.

"Mom's a light sleeper, And i don't think she'd understand about-" jack raised the garage door up as june was standing there.

"Um jack, she right behind you" Mystic said with her hands on her hips.

"Understand what, jack? You breaking curfew for the third time this month?" jack stood there as walks backward beside arcee and stopped.

"mom." he said shocked.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work? Or maybe the E-mail i received from you art history teacher, who's concerned that you've been falling asleep in class." June said.

"Well, Two words, Mom- " Art" and "History". " jack said.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, jack. Tell me you're not racing that motocycle." June asked.

"No, no. wait, wait. where did you hear that?" jack asked.

"Small town. people talk. I work in an emergency room, jack. I've seen what can happen. So, please tell me you heaven't fallen in with a bad crowd?" June asked.

"What? N-no. no, no, no. My friends are the good crowd. seriously good." jack said.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it. But i think you may need a gentle reminder. " June said.

"Message received,mom. Loud and clear." Jack said. "I'm- I'm glad we had this talk." he added as he walked arcee into the garage.

"Hello, I'm luna" mystic said with a smile.

June looks at mystic 'luna' " hello luna, so are you one of these bad crowds that jack been hanging around with?" juna asked with her arms crossed.

"no, ma'am, i'm one of the good crowds, My dad raised me to never hang around with the wrong crowd. In fact he is the military, but he home now, off-duty" mystic explained as june looked at her with disbelief but nodded her head and turned to jack.

"Let see in a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick." Jun turns around to walk away.

"But-" jack said.

"No Buts. You're grounded from everything but school and work. And if you want to take a bike to either You'll pedal. Serious face, jack. " June looks at her son " If i see that motorcycle out of the garage..." june kisses her jack forehead " now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you." june said and walks into the house.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded" arcee said.

"Don't worry, arcee. I'll visit you here every day." jack said.

" uh jack, I won't be here. Sitting on my fat tires for two weeks is not an option." arcee said.

Mystic snickers as she cuffed her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. " Good luck jack while you're grounded" mystic said as she turns away to walks to her Alt mode.

"Not so fast mystic, does optimus and the other know you're out here? " arcee asked.

"uh...no they don't" mystic said.

"Maybe school will do you some good as well" arcee said.

"what?! no no no, please i don't want to go to some human school!" mystic said.

"We'll it either that, and avoid being caught coming home late, or staying here" arcee said.

Mystic pout as she was thinking as she sighs ' _i rather be with my brother ' _she thought as it clicks in her mind " i decided neither because for one, you don't make my decision, and for two i could get attacked because of my autobot signal, So i still have time " mystic said as her holoform disappeared quickly and her alt form drove off fast toward the base.

"No no no. you saw mom's serious face. Look, arcee, i feel badly enough that i've had to lie to her all this time, but if you're not here, she's gonna think that i'm blowing her off." jack said.

"deep breaths, jack. your mom works late nights. I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home. but no promises." arcee said.

* * *

**(Autobot base)  
**Mystic pulls into base and transformed, stretching her joint after being in her alt mode for so long. she turned around to walk down the hall and stops at the door that was her brother room, as she sighs and opens it, she flicks the light on and saw that his room was a total disaster. She shook her head and walks to his desk as she sat down.

She notice her brother left a datapad here and she grabs it, turning it on and looking through it. She saw there were pictures of him and their parents, she sighs and realized haft these pictures where the cities of cybertron.

Optimus notice skyraven door was open and he wonders ' _Did skyraven forget something and came unannounced?_ ' he thought and walks to the edge of the doorway, he peaked in and saw it was mystic in her own brother room, looking at something. Optimus moved his hand to his mouth and did a fake cough, catching mystic off guard as she jumped and fell off the chair and landing on her bum.

Mystic groans as she stood up, rubbing her bum as she turned and glare at her father. Optimus was leaning on the doorway with a chuckle.

"Dad" she said with her optics narrowed.

"What were you looking at, sweetspark?" optimus asked.

"Just pictures of my brother and our biological parents and turns out some of the pictures were cybertron cities" mystic said and picks the datapad up and turns it off as she set it back on the desk as she turns and walks out of her older brother room.

Optimus nodded his helm and watches his daughter leave the room.

Mystic stopped and turns to her father " what was kaon liked? i have the feeling my family lived close to kaon?" mystic asked and optimus sighs.

"Kaon wasn't a pleasant place to live in, there were always fights and problems, most where gladiator fights. Those that lived lowest lived in kaon. you're parents lived outside of kaon, which means they had nothing to do with any other bots unless their sparklings wanted any friends" optimus said.

"oh, did you know my biological father, daddy?" mystic asked.

Optimus stood there shocked but nodded his helm slowly " he was a... strange mech" optimus said.

Mystic stood there blinking and shrugged as she walks off " i'm heading to bed, night daddy" mystic said and disappeared around the corned.

Optimus stood there chuckling and turns the light off in sky room and decided to close the door and leave to go on patrol.

the young femme turned around and after her father " Daddy" She said, Stopping optimus in his tracks to leave as he turned around.

"Yes, sweetspark?" Optimus asked.

She moved and tackled her father into a hug causing him to stumble back a bit with his arms around her small body " Sweetspark, is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

" I don't feel big brother bond, he not letting me in, i can see it in his optics before he left, he was in pain, but why?" Mystic asked.

"Sweetspark, he is only hurting because of this war, he been going through many battles as we speak right now and if probably in pain so he had to block the bond for you not to feel it" Optimus explained, only to hide the truth from her under his lie.

Mystic nodded her head and stayed in her father grasp " I want to spend time with you before i got to jack house tomarrow " mystic said which caused optimus to chuckle with an understood nod.

* * *

**(Jack house)**

Jack sat on his 10 speed bike and backs up as his cell went off.

"Jack, I hope you're not planning to eat take out. I took my break early so i could cook my grounded son a wholesome dinner, maybe ask the girl luna to join us." june said over the phone.

"uh.. Organic tofu? awesome. I think she would like that when i... ask her? Hey, car beats 10-speed. I'll be home soon. love you, bye." jack said as he hangs up and calls arcee.

"come on, pic up, pick up, pick up. Arcee? You wouldn't be in the garage right now? and is mystic with you too?" jack said.

"Negative, jack. can we talk about this later? and mystic at your house waiting for you." arcee said over the phone.

"No. Mom's on her way home. " Jack said pedaling down the road. "If you don't race back there right now, I will be grounded for life and mom will make me sell you for parts." jack said

June pulled into the drive way and mystic 'luna' sat there on the door steps and waved as june smiled.

Few minutes laters jack came up the drive way and june yelled jacks name as mystic snickered.

"Jack! jack, i can't believe you disobeyed me." june said with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, what do you mean?" jack reached into the car and turn the button to open the garage doors. "She's right where i left her." jack said.

June turned around and looked in the garage. Mystic stood up and walks to jack in her holoform.

"Did you get one of your crew to sneak it in, or did you just walk it up again?" june asked and mystic rolled her silver-white holoform eyes.

Jack sighs and mystic looks at him, knowing what is gonna happen ' _why didn't my visions not show me this, don't you dare jack_ ' mystic thought.

"Okay, mom, you really want to know? " jack said as arcee moved up and mystic backs up to her white alt mode.

"Fasten your seatbelt. My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet, part of a team stationed here on earth fighting a secret war, and i spend most of my time after school hanging with her crew." Jack said and mystic smacked her face in the palm of her hand.

"Idiot" mystic whispers to herself.

Jack rolled his bike into the garage as june watches " jack " june said.

"And the coolest thing - this isn't even her actual form, Luna isn't even human. Their really a giant robot who can transformed into a vehicle." jack said and mystic glared deadly at jack.

"Enough, jack." june said.

Jack crossed his arms against his chest." it's okay,arcee. show yourself. " they stood there and mystic stood there shaking her head " she's-she's shy. arcee? really. no more hiding. no more lies. Oh come on, roll out already " jack said kicking acree back tired.

"So, um... the bad crowed you've been hanging out with is a science-fiction club?" june said and looks at her watch " i have to get back to work. we will continue this when i get home." june said as she enters into her car and drove off.

"nice going jack" mystic said with anger in her voice as she crossed her arms.

"Thanks for the support, partners" jack said.

"Don't blame us. remember- " arcee said.

"I know i know you both don't exist." jack said.

Mystic moved her hand and smacked the back of jacks head as mystic and jack enter into the house.

"ow, hey, what was that for?" jack asked as mystic sat down on the couch.

"trying to ruin our secret that what" mystic said.

Mystic and jack sat talking and playing card games, until it was time for jack to go back to work which left mystic alone with arcee, so while the day was still going, i heard a vehicle stop by and mystic got up and looked out the window as i watch as they people set a package in the garage and walks away. Mystic shrugged and sat back down watching some tv.

She knew ratchet was gonna kill her for being lazy and not doing any patrolling, but she didn't care, leaving her aunt alone wasn't the first thing on her list as she froze as her white holoform eyes began to glow

(**Vision**)

I saw arcee laying on the ground with webbings around her arms and body out cold, Mech her over her body and around her. I was curled up in the corner with a spider-like body shadow hovering over my small white body, shaking with fear and scared.

" Please you got to help them" I heard jack said.

"We aren't all human jack... Some humans are just meant to be sacrificed for greater things" I heard silas say.

I heard a clock count down and jack ran out of the hanger yelling for his mother, for june. I frozen as i shook in fear

" Your so much like you're innocent father... It's a shame he passed by megatron hand.. But i get to finish off his creation... After i have some fun with the human boy" I heard a dark venomous chuckle from airachnid.

(**vision ended**)

Mystic had snapped out of her vision as her spark was racing with fear. She couldn't feel her brother bond since he had blocked it as she stood up and head over to arcee for comfort.

The rest of the day mystic arcee spend some time at the base as the day turned to night arcee and mystic bridged himself into the garage before jack or june got home as the garage opens and jack spoke.

* * *

**(Aerial Base, Right at the time when mystic vision came)**

"So have you twins find out what been bothering captain" Tilldawn asked with a worried sign.

The twin jets shook their heads " Nope, he won't speak to us, we tried to contact the autobot base it seems we need their either in recharge or completely ignoring us" Jet flare said with her twin brother nodding his head.

Tilldawn sighs and looks toward sky raven quarters as the twins did the same.

Skyraven sat in his room still thinking over replaying his parents voices in his head ' Glitch-head had to go and pull mother and father voices into my head really now ' he thought as he sighs, he reminded himself that he had his sibling blocked and decided to open it, letting all his love and care send toward his sister as he felt something, he knew his sister was letting off a familiar feeling.

_Mystic you alright?_ he spoke through the bond.

No reply.

_mystic?! you there?_ he asked with a worried tone.

No reply again.

This began to worried sky very much, he knew he need to figure out watches wrong with her but he couldn't until it hit him along side the helm ' Her Visions is the only thing that blocking my bond to her ' He thought

* * *

"Arcee, is my mom home yet? I didn't see her car." jack said.

"Don't know. Me and mystic just bridged from base to beat her here. " acree said.

"Oh, there a package for you." mystic said in her alt mode.

Jack open the package as a black device slides out.

"Hello, jack " silas said on the machine as mystic froze.

"Silas." arcee said.

"Great what does he want?" Mystic said.

"What is it? w-what's going on?" jack asked.

"Mech." arcee said

"ugh great" i said with rolling my optics in my alt mode.

"They know where i live?" jack asked as mystic holoform came out of her alt mode and walks besides jack.

"we know things about your family that even you don't know. for example, do you know where you mother is?" silas asked.

"What did you-" jack said.

"Understand, jack, we have no intention of hurting her. in fact, we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you, arcee and mystic to follow the gps coordinates programmed into this communicator. they'll lead you to the temporary facility i've set up" silas said

Arcee turned over and tried to contract ratchet but got static as i she groans and jack and mystic walks over to her with mystic hands on arcee helm.

"Arcee" jack said.

"aunt arcee" my

"Did i not mention our communicator scrambles the signal and your brains? any break in communication or attempt to reach the other autobots, and miss darby- well, i wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome." silas said as he shut off the communications.

* * *

**(With jack, arcee and mystic)**

The three drove down the road in high speed " I'm contacting my brother" mystic said.

"No, we do this our way, if your brother comes here, he'll be caught up in this as well" arcee said.

Mystic sighs and drove behind her aunt as they made a turn around the corner. "If anything happen to her because of my connection to all this..." jack said.

"Jack, mech is only interested in me and mystic. once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go." arcee said.

"That's not exactly reassuring." jack said.

"I may not know what a mother is like, or felt what a mother love is, but i know for one thing, i can't let jack lose his mother" mystic said as she sped up beside her aunt.

"You both are family, too." jack said as mystic smiles in her alt mode as they turned around another corner.

They stopped as the laser lights were on jack " so, what's the plan?" jack asked.

"The usual." Arcee said as she drove up slowly, and does a front wheelie as she drove on her back wheel pass silas, Mystic followed as they both drove into the building as mystic heard jack calling for his mother.

"Looking for june?" airachnid said.

Mystic transformed and fell over as her spark began to race, terrified of what's gonna happen.

"She's hanging around here somewhere. " airachnid said as acree transformed in front of both jack and mystic.

"Airachnid" arcee said.

Airachnid shot webs at arcee and mystic entangling them up with her webs atarcee struggles to get free. Mystic spark was sending fear, and worried toward her sibling bond for her brother to come.

"What's she doing here?" jack said.

"help them, 're human, like you. You can't let airachnid-" arcee asked.

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself and your white friend over there" silas said.

One of the mech stop arcee with a emp shock as arcee fell over into stasis as one of them aimed one at mystic as she struggles to move back more " b-b-bro-broth-brother" she stuttered in a whisper as energon tears began to fall.

"Hmm, poor little youngling, you're in a war, you do not need to cry for your brother, he- sibling bond, he knows you're here, he'll be coming" airachnid said and turns to jack.

"what's a sibling bond?" silas asked calmly.

"It a bond between siblings, if one feels another in danger, the one sibling tracks the other until that other sibling is found and put to safety" airachnid said

"arcee" jack said as he turn to arcee.

"you and i will have a private session later. promise" airachnid said.

"Gentlemen. " silas said as they walk to jack taking his cellphone and communicator.

"I'm still learning about humankind, but one thing clue to me jack, you people care deeply about family. therefore, the sweetest revenge i could possibly devise would be to make you watch as i take your family apart. " airachnid said.

I pushed myself back against the corner of the hanger and curled up, the fear of spiders like airachnid were raising. She tried to call for her brother once again through her sibling bond but she could tell it was lifted up by her brother as she sent a rush of fear, traumatizing and worriedness as she choked on her tears.

_Mystic! _Skyraven shouted through the bond.

Mystic closed her optics tightly and caused airachnid to glare her way knowing what is happening. " She calling for help, but not through communication links through her bond " Airachnid said.

"Will knocking her out stop her?" Silas asked calmly.

"Afraid not" Airachnid said.

_big brother, i'm scared, arcee tied up by a-a-ai-aira-airachnid and j-ja-jack and h-hi-his mom are here a-as w-we-well, please big brother i-im s-sc-scared _mystic said through her bond

_I'm coming to you, may take a while, i'm on the other side of the state so i will get to you no matter what and mystic sorry for blocking the bond once i get there i'll make it up to you _skyraven said through the bond and closed it.

Mystic opened her optic's and still shaken by the fear of airachnid. She saw airachnid turned to jack and smiled with amusment.

"If you hurt my mother-" jack said.

"you remember how much i enjoy sport, don't you, jack? so I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I stashed her close by." Airachnid said.

jack turned his head toward the beeping sound of a count down.

**11:52:29**

"If you can rescue her before the stroke of 12:00, I will let both of you go unharmed. deal?" Airachnid.

"j-ja-jack " mystic whispers in a whimper.

Jack ignored mystic whimper " and if i can't? " jack asked.

"what do you think?" Airachnid said as she steps back.

Jack ran to silas and began to pound his fist into his chest " Please don't let her do this . you can let us go. we- we won't tell anyone. " Jack said as silas pushed him down.

"Enough. " Silas said.

"Yes, jack. man up already. " airachinid looks at the close" six minutes" airachnid said

**11:54:01**

Jack took off running to find his mother as mystic sat against the corner tightly, trying to hide myself.

Mystic could hear jack calling for his mother as mystic turned to silas.

"Now i know we promised the spider bot that she would have first crack at you both but something tells me she plans to turn our mutual crisscross into a double-cross" Silas said.

"Silas, We don't have the means of transporting it right now. " the mech member said.

"we'll have to cut and run. Open her up " silas said.

I closed my optics as i heard the machine grinding against metal as i shudder at the sound with my back pressed against the wall.

Mystic could feel the bond of her brother moving closer and closer as she knew she began to hear the sound of jet boosters appearing as she smiles weakly and hidden.

**11:58:41**

**11:58:42**

**11:58:43**

Skyraven has made his arrive as he saw jack below and stopped, hoving the area with his jets silently firing as he saw the same airachnid shadow as he turned his orange optics toward the purple femme as he silently moved toward her.

" I heard it's impolite to take someone that doesn't belong to anyone" Skyraven hissed at airachnid, causing her to jump.

"ah, sky raven, I heard much about you, but i also know you blew up my ship as well" Airachnid said.

"Where my sister?" Sky asked with his optics changing to red.

" You should know where she at, your sibling bond, the matter of fact, i'm playing a game, why don't you join in the fun" Airachnid said.

Sky gave her a warning growl, he knew she was trying his patience and it began to wear off on him. Airachnid heard the growl and took the hint of stalling as she turned her head toward as she stood up, holding her hand up to the location of june to jack and skyraven.

"Jack go get her, i'll handle her" Sky said in a command as jack nodded and ran to june.

Airachnid glares at sky and they began their mexican standoff. " No weapons, Autocon vs decepticon " Skyraven said.

"Hmm, I like the way you think, fine you have a deal, no weapons " Airachnid said.

They at each other, colliding hands to hand grabbing, forcing each other in a hand gripping lock.

The seeker grabs the upper hand and spun around, pulling the femme over his shoulders and slamming her down on her back where she couldn't counter her legs to land for his speed he had trained to use.

"You're full of surprises now" Airachnid said as she stood up and swung her leg at skyraven, kicking him in the lower waist of his body.

Sky didn't flinch as he grab the leg and twisted in, causing airachnid to lose balance and spin in the spin, as soon as sky let go and swung his left fist into airachnid upper chest, slamming her into the ground.

"I trained with the best, Including my mother" He said.

Airachnid got ups and saw jack made his way to june as she turned and retreated toward the two humans as sky growls, running after her.

**11:59:28**

**11:59:29**

Jack climb the ladder and makes his way up as soon as he got there and ran onto the ledge of the metal bar holding june.

"Jack, what are you doing here? who are these people? how did i get in this...stuff?" june said.

Jack bend down and tried to pull the webbing off.

"Don't worry mom. I'm gonna get your out" jack said.

Airachnid climbed up and glares at jack.

"jack, the robots are real?" june whispers.

"I beat your deadline." Jack said.

" Afraid not, Jack. The task wasn't for you to find your mother by midnight. You had to rescue her" Airachinid said,

**12:00:00**

"And time up now ..." airachnid said as she shot a webbing into jack hand causing him to fall backward.

Sky jumped up and tackled airachnid away from them, slamming her into the ground as he growls.

" You will not harm them! " Sky said with a decepticon monotone familiar to soundwave and shockwave voice **( G1 version of soundwave voice )**

"My you are soundwave favorite nephew i see " Airachnid said as she slams her hand into sky raven lower waist as she slowly and painfully removed her hand, leaving a large energon gap in the left side of sky.

"You.. glitch" Sky fell over onto his side as he watched airachnid make her way back toward jack and june.

Mystic was still in the same spot as she saw her brother in the video in pain. She was able to feel it as well with whimpers escaping but the love and caring being sent to her was from her brother on their bond trying to keep her calm.

"Make haste, gentlemen" silas turned " Don't worry about making a mess" Silas said.

Jack was trying to get the webbing off his hand as he turned to airachnid.

"You know, jack, she's your mom. why should i have all the fun? so, you get to choose-" Airachnid was about to finished.

Skyraven shifted his right hand as it came out a neutron rifle and aimed it at airachnid but as he aimed the bullet passed her face as she hissed turned her head toward sky.

" Don't even thing about it" Sky said * this isn't good, i'm losing to a femme * he thought as he saw red warning signs appearing in front of him * no good, energon levels: critical: 38%. Damage repairs: 50% Complete * He growls as he forced himself to stand as he sent a wave of encouragement toward mystic through their bond.

" Stay down " Airachnid fired a set of webbing sonto sky hands and feet to the ground and turned to jack " between agonizing or excuriating?" airachnid said with a vemonions voice.

Arcee woke up to airachnid voice.

"Jack you're mother wants to know, Don't leave her dangling. Even your friend skyraven can't even save her, though i be putting him out of his misery anyways" Airachnid said.

" We only got enough time to take one part. " Go straight for the heart" Silas said.

"NO! NOT AUNT ARCEE" Mystic yelled at silas with fear as she stood up and ran at the mech members, tackling them down away from acree, but not crushing them. She felt her brother encouragement through their bond " I will not lose another family member, not my aunt acree" Mystic said coldly.

Arcee heard what mystic said as she stood up and began to throw the rest of the mech members away from her as more of the came toward mystic as both femmes transformed into their vehicle mode and drive off to find jack, june and skyraven along with airachnid.

jack dug a pipe under the webbing as airachnid lower herself.

"Well, jack, if you wont decided... I guess it's lady's choices" airachnid said.

"Mom.. I'm sorry" Jack said.

June gasp as the sound of a motorcycle driving toward airachnid and the sound of a vehicle car driving toward skyraven. As Arcee transformed and kicked airachnid away from them.

Mystic was trying to patch up skyraven leaking energon. Skyraven placed his weak hand on mystic shoulder with a proud smile on his face.

Jack mange to pull his hand out of the webbing and help his mom out.

"Jack, you're motorcycle?" june asked.

"I can explain, mom, wait... i already did " Jack said.

Arcee flips backward a few feet away from airachnid as they pull of a standoff, facing each other.

"Mech lost breakdown-what were the odds they could hold to you" airachnid said as she jumps at arcee as she landed missing as arcee jumped away but to be grabs by two of airachnid spider legs and brought down in front of her as arcee slide back.

Arcee ran forward to airachnid as she throws punches into airachnids chest with sparks flying from metal to metal.

The fight between the two femme's still went on as mystic finally did the final patching to skyraven wound, as she saw her brother stand up tall with proud stance. Sky looked over as he saw airachnid knock arcee into the ground.

"Hey airachnid you forgot something " Skyraven called out catching the attention of the spider femme.

"And what would that be" Airachnid said.

Sky Raven smirked grew large, she shifted his right hand into a grenade launcher as he fires off a sticky grenade as it flew toward her beeping.

Airachnid swung one of her legs as she tried to slap it away but ended up stuck on her. Sky smirked formed into a large grin as he pulled the trigger causing the grenade to blew up, causing the femme to lose one of her spider legs.

"Take that Airachnid" Skyraven said.

Arcee stood up and saw what happen as airachnid has lost balance and landing in a containment as jack ran to the lever and pulled it down, letting arcee push the pick over the containment and allow wet cement flow onto airachnid.

Airachnid crawled out of it as she lashes out with fury but began to freeze up from the quick dry cement but she moved her hand as the cement cracked. Arcee heard june scream and ran to june.

airachnid shot one of her webs onto arcee to stop her but the sound of helicopters came and stopped airachnid in her place.

Few moments passed ( **Sorry but i'm getting annoy with the spider being there ME: I Hate SPIDERS!**)

Skyraven had sat down to relax with his little sister in his arms, comforting her, rocking her side to side as jack was beside june and arcee.

"Arcee, I am never letting my sister go on one of those crazy spider adventures with you ever again" Skyraven said with a sincere look.

Arcee nodded in agreement with skyraven " lucky she is alright" Arcee said.

"alright? she traumatized ten times more " Skyraven said with a brow raised as he look at his sister sleeping as he placed his hand to his head.

: _**Skyraven to Autobot omega outpost one**_ : sky said.

_**: Autobot omega outpost one here, ratchet speaking** :_ ratchet said.

: **_Requesting ground bridge to your base, bring my sister in. Ill explain later_ **: Skyraven said as the green vortex open.

Skyraven picked his sister up with his left arm and head into the bridge as he closed it.

* * *

**(Autobot base Skipping part of where june jack and agent fowler meet)**

Skyraven enter into the room with his sister in his arms, he was beat up but not to bad as he sat his sister down on the floor against the wall. ratchet closed the bridge down and glares over with a shock.

"By primus what happen to you?" Ratchet asked.

"Got into a fight here and there, try to beat up a femme spider called airachnid that joined up with mech yada yada yada" Skyraven said.

Ratchet sighs " Med bay now" Ratchet order and skyraven stood up and walks to the med bay.

Skyraven sat there letting ratchet fixed the patch up wound on skyraven side that had a few ripped energon leakage from the energon veins.

Optimus made his way into the room and saw skyraven in the med bay as he raised an optic brow " Skyraven, Report?" Optimus asked.

Skyraven open his mouth " Skyraven: injury. not critical. energon levels : 38%. Damage repairs: 99.9%" Skyraven said in a monotone.

Ratchet stopped and scanned skyraven and with a shock, skyraven was right as he turned to optimus.

"Ratchet, what is the matter with skyraven vocals" Optimus asked.

"I do not know optimus" Ratchet turned to skyraven "Skyraven, your voice, is it suppose to do that?" ratchet asked

"Skyraven: Part of mother side. Skyraven: monotone voice. " Skyraven voice returned back to normal " oh primus great. sorry that side kinda kicks in when i'm damaged on the waist. it activated my mother side of the family monotone voice" Skyraven explained.

"I see, does it usually happens like this?" optimus asked.

"No sir. I would of called in earlier but my sister had me with her, and well let just say you guys got a new human on the way" Skyraven said.

Optimus glares at skyraven who held his hands up with a surrendering look-it-wasn't-me face as the sound of a motorcycle came through the hallway of the entrance.

" Saved by Primus!" Skyraven yelled with a jumped but fell over off the berth of the medbay, slamming his head against the wall as he yelped. "Okay not doing that again." skyraven said rubbing his head.

Ratchet at the computer, Bulkhead and bee by the staircase to the small area for the children. Skyraven was by the wall with his sleeping sister as skyraven watched.

"Good for you to catch up arcee" Skyraven said.

optimus walked toward them as he stopped, and stood there. June looked up at him with eyes widen as mystic woke up with a smile and cuddled next to her brother leg.

"Mom, Meet my science-fiction club" Jack said.

June moved her hand up and waved.

" I am optimus prime, you already know your guardian arcee, This is my medic ratchet, our scout bumbless and guardian of rafeal. Our warrior bulkhead and guardian of miko. My daughter mystic as you know as ' luna ' and her brother, my spy and aerial commander, Skyraven" Optimus said with the introductions.

"Hello " June said.

Skyraven stepped up " You'll meet the rest of my aerialbots back at Aerial bata outpost two but for the time being, i must go to them for that we have are still working" Skyraven turned to ratchet " Thank you for the repairs" he said and left the base.

Everyone stood there watching the black aerial jet leave the base before answering the questions.

* * *

**Crisscross is now complete THANK YOU ALLSPARK PRINCESS for the idea of the vision.**

**I'm still working on the new story which gotta redo jungle because scraping computer got rid of the jungle chapter i was working on :'( all that hard work on one chapter. **

**Please if any readers or viewer want to be in the new story i'm working on PM me and i'll do what i can.**

**Megatron: FRAGGERS BETTER RATE THE POLL**

**CLM: Megacow be nice, their choosing let them be.**

**Megatron: .that? **

**CLM: You heard me * place my hands on my hips***

**Megatron: *Growls* fleshling please your weak**

**CLM * eye brow twitch and throws alot of wrenches and activated drills at megatron* I AM NOT WEAK!**

**Megatron: * runs for his life***

**CLM: *chase***

**Mystic: *sighs* R & R and enjoy bye**


	34. Random day Communications A Pet?

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformer prime.**

**CLM: Thats true**

**Claim: I own My OC's.**

**CLM: Slagging Straight**

**Last Chapter: Mystic jack and arcee went to find june after discovering june as taken by MECH and airachnid. The tramutizing mystic showed her fear toward the spider bot. Skyraven appears to save his sister and with the help of saving june with arcee. June is now a member of Team prime after she was introduced to the autobot.**

**CLM: DO NOT REMIND ME OF THE SPIDER BOT!**

**Question: (choose 2) Who is your favorite character of Transformers Bot/Con. and Why?**

**CLM: Wheeljack. Because i like when he explodes and how he invented the first dinobots. I'm crazy over wheeljack**

** 2. Knockout. I love his paintjob, I love his voice and I like his comebacks when his paintjob is ruin**

**Viewer answers: ~~~~~**

* * *

**(Preview)**

June looked up at optimus as he held onto her son while sitting on arcee.

" I am optimus prime, This is my medical officer ratchet, You already know arcee, guardian of jack. This is our scout bumblebee, Guardian of rafeal. Our warrior bulkhead, Guardian of miko. My daughter mystic prime as you know ' luna '. My aerialbot commander and spy, Skyraven, Also brother to mystic." Optimus said.

Skyraven stepped forward and kneeled down " I will bring in my three aerialbots in later under my command, but for now i have work to do." Skyraven said as he stood up.

Sky turned away and walks away toward the exit of the base.

**(End of preview)**

* * *

Later that day, june was getting used to the autobots being around her, she stayed in the human area where it was safe on the walk away. Ratchet and optimus was by the computer working on something. Bulkhead and miko were watching monster trucks on tv, Raf and bee were out racing on their racing games and arcee and jack were in the base talking with june.

Mystic was sitting in her room as she looked at the corner of her optics and spotted even the tiny dot with eight legs. She jumped and screamed at the spider as she hide in the corner. Her fear of spider was really caused her to be scared. The sound of pedes running toward her room alerted her but she stayed put as the door slide open quickly and optimus was the first to enter.

"Sweetspark, are you okay?" Optimus turned his head to find his daughter, only to spot her in the corner as he walked over to her.

Mystic looked up with fear in her white mixed gray optic's as optimus kneeled down and hugs her " It is fine sweetspark, she not here to harm you " Optimus said cooing her like a sparkling.

"Sp-spi-spider" She mummbled as she hugs her daddy.

The rest of the autobots looked at eachother and nodded. Jack came into her berth room and found what scared the femme as he steps on the spider, squishing it " Hey mystic, don't worry it's gone now " Jack said with a smile.

Mystic nodded her head as she was shaken a bit still.

3 groons passed after the screaming of mystic and everyone was busy. Mystic looks at miko who pulled out her guitar and started to stream her guitar wires with a screeching sound but mystic clearly cover her audios before they bust.

"Mmmmikoooo!" Mystic said.

"What?" miko said causing her to stop.

"Thankyou" mystic said removing her hands from her head.

Miko looked at her then down at her guitar and back " Oh sorry didn't mean to harm your hearing" miko said.

"It's fine" mystic said as she was humming a tune she found on the internet.

Since everyone was away besides ratchet, mystic walked around the base, hoping to find something to do when she walked outside to the cliff where cliffjumper horn was at and she sat down.

" Hey uncle cliff, guess what i'm 12 human years old. But i believe i'm older then a human though, So i should be 12 stellar cycle years old, I think. Aunt arcee really misses you and i do too. Oooh i found my brother well he sorta found me, i guess we both found each other turns out he a commander of his own aerialbots. We got three humans named jack miko and raf. Jack like somewhat my daddy, miko is annoying with her guitar and raf he can understand uncle bee." Mystic laughs " I actually found a bot i like though, his name is wheeljack, i don't know if you heard about him or not but i like him a lot, sure he may be a wrecker but my spark flutters for him i don't know why" Mystic said,

Optimus returned from his patrol and searches for mystic. He found her on top of the silo talking to cliffjumper as he stood there listening to her with a smile.

"I haven't been able to contact wheeljack because he out of range in the solar system. Oh and i also heard that i had an uncle, he a decepticon name soundwave, i sometimes go visit soundwave at the location you took me too as a birthday gift. when i got caught by the decepticons, soundwave didn't let starscream hurt me, he actually protected me. And brother i think he hiding more information then he should, i'm not made or anything but i think i still got more biological family members out there. I was told my biological parents were killed by the leader and the SIC of the decepticons. Sure i'm mad about it, but my brother doesn't want me to follow the path he is on"

Mystic sighs and curls up with her knees against her chest " You still owe me that ride you know uncle cliff. I got to tell you cliff i got two gifts and well i'm still getting visions but the last one really scared me, more like traumatized me more. you now the spider femme that hurt arcee well i'm scared of her and i had to be saved twice by big brother" Mystic sat there and felt the wind brush up against her causing her to smile " Thanks uncle cliff, i knew you would listen to me when i need to talk about things " She said

Mystic stood up and turned around to see her father standing there with a smile on his face" Hi daddy, welcome home" She said as she ran to him, once she stopped and gave her father a hug. Optimus chuckles and hugs her back, taking her back down into the missile silo.

* * *

**(Aerial Base)**

"you mean they got another human on Team Prime, And we got to watch out for a femme called airachnid" Tilldawn said.

"Thats correct, And that's an order before you protest" Skyraven said with a serious look.

"But Sky we are only back up. Not to mention you been keeping us in the dark after you return from the shadow zone" Tilldawn said with her servos on her hips.

Skyraven ignored her " did you get the communication system up and running along with the ground bridge?" Skyraven asked.

Tilldawn grumbled about something " Yes captain, Their both up and running full 100% " She answered.

"Good, Now go check on the Twin jets and make sure they do not blow up the science lab!" Skyraven said.

Tilldawn shook her head and walks off to the twins.

Skyraven watched her and head over to the communication computer as he enter in the coordinates to the right frequency as he opens the to an unknown decepticon.

: _ dreadwing you there_ : Skyraven said.

He waited a while as he finally heard the familiar heavy voice coming in.

: _Dreadwing here, Who is this _: Dreadwing said.

:_ Aww Dread, don't be like that you should know me by now since we were just youngling entering into two faction of academies_ : Skyraven said with a Half-hearted chuckle.

: _Sky? Is that you? Where ya been? How did you get this frequency? Tell me Everything you Autocon! _: Dread said.

Skyraven chuckles he was glad he finally figured out the right coding and frequency to his friend-like-brother.

: _Yeah it's me. been going nuts. need ya here. I just remember your coding and frequency to the comlinks. Found my sister, Also found megatron and starscream... fragging creators killers... my uncle with them as well.. trying his best to keep me and mystic safe from harm... Listen how soon can ya get here? _: Skyraven asked.

: _Wait... What?! Snow ramp and Violet ray Killed by the Leader and SIC of Decepticons.. I'm pretty far out in the galaxy chasing some autobots.. ya know for fun... One of the wreckers pretty much the kind ya don't like _: Dreadwing said with a smirking chuckle.

:_ we'll i'm gonna warn ya know dread, Look out for wheeljack and don't harm him, He and my sis has a thing going on and i do not want him dead. I really hate to see my sis spark-broken understood and once your done with what ever your doing. Come to earth that were all autobots and cons are at. You'll know where to find me then 32 west 15 south like old times : _skyraven said with a weak voice mixed with confusion

:_ Alright... By the sounds of it... the illness is kicking in again hasn't it how much did you lose? :_ dreadwing said with curiosity.

: _I'll tell you when you get here, Just promise me you won't do anything stupid after i hang up, you're like a brother to me and i got a favor to ask of you dreadwing and this one gonna really bother the hell out of you :_ Skyraven said with cough.

: _Sure. name it and Then get some rest and i'll think over on your favor : _Dreadwing said with concern in his voice.

: _Take care of my sister as a brother, I don't have long to live and i believe my time is coming short _: Skyraven said with his optics closing.

:_ I'll... think about it. Sky it's really close isn't it? Sky go get some rest and that an order by your friendly older brother _: Dreadwing chuckles from what he said as he gotten a agreement with skyraven as the went down and skyraven erased the frequency from the communication system. only to head his berth room.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Everything been quiet for the autobots. They all return from their daily patrols and scouting's. But for mystic it was her time to caused some chaos mayhem, With a smirk growing on her face, she had found the sleeping ratchet on his berth. She slowly sneaks in toward ratchet, As she stopped and blinks, only to place a bumper sticker that said ' i love humans ' on ratchet forehead as she ran out of his room, passing optimus which caused his to raise an optic ridge in curiosity.

She sat down by the crate her brother used to sit at as she waited, holding her servo up with three fingers.

3...

2...

1...

" MYSTIC! " Ratchet yelled through the corridors, Startling everyone and everybot in the main base of the silo as they glare at me with the look of ' what did you do ' as i giggled.

Ratchet made his way to everyone including me as they looked up almost everyone besides optimus burst out laughing on what on ratchet forehead as she giggled and peeked over at her dad who was trying to not laugh but chuckled lightly.

" I like to say but i love the bumper sticker on your forehead ratchet" Miko said.

"Yeah. it really suits you" Arcee said.

Mystic 1st mission was a accomplishment of getting her dad to chuckle. mystic had to laugh a bit before she realised ratchet made his way toward her and she moved quickly, leaving a white blurr behind " Can't catch me Grand-sire Ratchet!" Mystic said with a laughter as she ran down the halls.

" Okay who gave her energon goodies " Ratchet asked.

Everybot besides optimus has shook their head as ratchet began to wonder about the youngling mystic. Ratchet pulls the bumper sticker off his forehead and looks at it as he shook his head.

" It must be that time of month where mystic tries to get everyone to laugh, including optimus" Ratchet said.

" You have no idea " Bulkhead said.

Be buzzed and whirl with chirps " **when she causes humor she knows when to throw a good laugh even on you ratchet be glad it wasn't the twins pranking ya **" He said.

"Do not remind me " Ratchet glares at bee " Those two crazy twins are always getting into trouble including on the field " Ratchet said.

" You got to admit, for her she just right to get the enjoyment into our lives again" Arcee said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, i see. But we do not have time for fun and games and someone need to teach he-" Before ratchet could finish, the sound of crashing came from the halls as they spotted mystic running out of the wall and behind arcee.

" It wasn't me... s-someth-thing in s-skyraven r-ro-room just moved and caused everything to crash" mystic said as she hid behind arcee who just blinks.

" Optimus shall i?" Ratchet asked.

" Afraid so, Call skyraven, We know not to enter into his room unless given permission to do so" Optimus said.

Ratchet enter the communication to the frequency of the aerial base as he moved from the computer and let optimus move toward it to speak.

" _Autobot outpost omega one to aerial base outpost two, This is optimus prime _" Optimus said with a stern voice.

: _We're here Optimus, Scrapping Primus it works! Commander. CAPTAIN. IT WORKS, GET OUT OF YOUR BERTH ROOM. IT PRIME!_ " Flare yelled with excitement and cheerful voice.

In the background of the there was shuffling and boxes landing on the ground as they here ' Ugh you got to be so loud can't a seeker get some sleep and did you say prime. frag what does he need Move out of flare.' Skyraven made his way to the computer and smiles.

: _Sorry about that Prime, Now what seems to be the problem. Did mystic do something? _: Sky said.

" why is it he always saying i'm always doing something wrong " Mystic said as optimus chuckles.

" _Affirmative, She pranked ratchet and found something in your room that caused some of the things to fall " _Optimus said.

The system went quiet for a few moments as it got to a point where there was more shuffling coming from the other end of the call as sky finally spoke up.

: _Again sorry, That thing mystic saw is my latest project but it's been complete, i was reconfiguring the body of the sparkling... Well not a sparkling bot but a smaller more a pet... A nitrofox sparkling _: Skyraven explain.

" A.. Nitro Fox Sparkling! How did you get your servos on one of those " Ratchet said with a shock expression.

: _I found it when the war started.. Poor thing was 90% close to offlining so i did some modifications to it, i upgraded it where it can used weapons of it own will, it alt mod is and will be its fox form permanently no bipedal form. I had to and took me many millenniums to fix him up. So now i call him triumph. The fastest living Nitro fox you will see, And he is and suppose to be Mystic guardian pet. That's all the information i'm getting you but do understand this, All files of my previous and completed experiments are in my room, Ratchet you are welcome to go in there and search through it :_ Skyraven said as the communications went on a fritz and cut off the link between two bases.

" What just happen" Arcee asked blinking her optics.

"I got a pet? " Mystic asked with a shock.

" It seem his communication link on his end went on a fritz and cut us off. But i like to see those files, Mystic come with me " Ratchet said.

Both him and mystic head off down the hall, out of sight from everyone.

"We'll this is surely a Random day " Bulkhead said.

" Indeed it has been" Optimus said.

* * *

**SHORT i know but this has been bugging me, yes mystic got a pet that her brother did. Freaking Scientist that he is. Ratchet is surprised the hell. And with more to it, Skyraven contacted a decepticon AHHH That was one random day for them.**

**Anyways R & R and rate poll please.**

**Bye**


	35. Metal Attraction Part 1

**Chapter: Metal Attraction.**

**CLM: screamer mind doing the disclaimer.**

**Starscream: DON'T CALL ME THAT. CLM doesn't own transformer or any of its characters and episodes. CLM own all her OC's and Secret chapters.**

**CLM: now that wasn't hard was it.**

**Starscream: HMPH. You just a filthy human.**

**CLM: Watch it screamer or else.**

**Starscream: or else what?**

**CLM: -shows an image of a seeker getting it's wings ripped off-**

**Starscream: ... i'll be good -screamer hide behind a wall-**

**CLM: Thats what i though.**

* * *

**(Autobot Base)**

everything was going fine at the base, Sky decided to visit mystic and the other bots. Ratchet was at the computer scanning something, Optimus was out patrolling, Bee was patrolling as well, Bulkhead was with raf and miko. Arcee were speaking with sky about something. Mystic was by her wall playing with her pet/guardian triumph the nitro fox.

"I see you're enjoying your guardian, mystic" Sky raven said with a smile.

"Yeah, Thank you so much big brother, i never though you of all bots could do something like this " Mystic said with a calm cheerful voice.

Sky nodded his head and chuckles, Allowing his wings to lower themselves down against his back like a cap as we heard the familiar beeping sounds.

" Skyraven, Arcee, Two vehicular forms is approaching." Ratchet said.

"Decepticon?" Arcee said quickly.

"Highly doubt it, One of my team members should be here shortly with a second cloaking device to help this base out" Sky raven explained.

We turned to the screen and watched the video of the two vehicular forms approaching as it zooms in and scans it, It turned out to be a while vehicle and a White with red and yellow markings jet hovering over it as they enter into the base.

" Jet Flare" Skyraven shook his head " Should of know they send her this way" Skyraven said.

" mom." jack sighs.

"Again?" arcee said with her hands on her hips.

"She worries" Jack said with a shrug.

We watched the car stop in front of the wall and the jet transforming into his bi-pedal form.

"Reporting for duty Commander Skyraven" Jetflare said with a salute.

Sky sighs " At ease did you bring it? " Skyraven said.

June exit her car and ran to jack " Hi honey" she said.

"Hey" jack said.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital, so i thought i'd swing by." June turned " Good to see you again doctor, And you two commander skyraven and mystic" she turned toward arcee " Arcee " June said.

"Same to you , This is Jet Flare one of inventors and aerialbot soldier " Skyraven introduced.

" Greet ma'am" Jet Flare said.

"Hello There" June said.

Skyraven walked over to ratchet and study on what he was doing as mystic was busy playing with triumph.

" Anything Ratchet?" Skyraven asked.

"Nothing showing up yet" Ratchet said.

"So, where's optimus?" June asked.

"On a scouting mission with bumblebee and Jetrain. Sorry to disappoint" Ratchet said.

"So that why you're here? " Arcee said.

"Indeed, Someone need to watch out for him, JetRain likes to goof off when things get serious" Skyraven said with a serious tone.

"And I wore heels and everything." June said with a smile.

Jack eyes widen and snapped out of his reaction " Mom!" Jack said.

Ratchet began to pick something up " that's odd" ratchet said.

"What is it?" Skyraven said.

"This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet" Ratchet said.

"Hello, Now that's science" Skyraven said as the screen showed the magnetic flux that caught skyraven interest " I would love to experiment on those" He finished.

* * *

**(Warship)**

Soundwave was showing the same magnetic flux on ratchet screen as he showed it to megatron.

"I recognized this magnetic signature, soundwave. And it would be unfortunate to have a decepticon invention such as this used against us. Unless your nephew, if he gets his servos on it. Which i am waiting for his replied for battle" Megatron said.

Breakdown walks in and stood there " I will secure the weapon, Lord megatron." Breakdown said.

"Breakdown? Hah. If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the autobots or Skyraven? " Megatron said as he turned away and began walking toward his stand.

" allow me to redeem myself, master. What i have lost is a constant reminder that i must never again fail you. " Breakdown said.

"Understand this Breakdown, If you come _Do_ come in contact with skyraven, Do not offline him, for that he has challenge me, Once you see him, You must ask him if he was ' _picked_ ' a day and ' _chose_ ' a place for us to battle " Megatron said.

"Of course Lord Megatron" Breakdown said as he left the war room.

* * *

**(Autobots)**

Skyraven was over at the computer hogging it up from ratchet reach " Impressive, Simply impressive, The magnetic flux, the strength, I must get to it, Study it, Tinker with it" Skyraven said with a urge of science madness in his voice.

"Uh oh we got another ratchet" Arcee said.

"This isn't going to end well" Mystic said.

Ratchet scoffed and turned to them " you guys don't know science when you see one, i'm glad there another bot here who loved science more than i do, and yet i'm a chief medical officer " Ratchet said with a smile toward skyraven.

" Just think of all the possibilities of using it, alter it into something greater, I can change the magnetic flux into something more, i just need it, work on it for a while and boom we got one weapon that can help us all " Skyraven said with a madness smirk on cross his face.

"Big brother were you this crazy when you were fixing triumph?" mystic asked.

"Uh what?" Skyraven snapped out of his scientist madness " Oh no no no, I wasn't that crazy no, If i was that crazy on triumph, He would've been much larger, Much more built and be able to transform into a Bipedal form. But no he stayed the same and took my many many years to get him to where he's at now. Plus I had to keep him safe until i had to find you, Even ' _your '_ wheeljack knew about him. " Skyraven explained.

Mystic stood there blinking for a few seconds before her face heated up, earning a slight chuckle from sky, who was now push by ratchet, away from the computer as i turned and hear a familiar heavy engine roaring down the opening.

Bulkhead pulled in and skidded to a stop, letting the laughing children of miko and raf out. Once they were out, Bulkhead stood up and saw the crazy skyraven gone into scientist madness.

" Uh what did i miss?" Bulkhead said and turned to jet flare.

"You do not want to know mate" Jet flare said with warning tone.

"Did you feel the G's on that last turn, Bulkhead an animal" Miko jumped around and did an animal stance as she spotted june " Remember when this use to be as _secret_ club house?" Miko asked.

"Uh don't worry, . We were wearing seatbelts." Raf said as the two head toward them.

"I'm sure you were, Rafael. Hi miko. How's school going" june said.

"Why? What'd you hear?" Miko said with suspicious tone.

Arcee stood there and tapped the cord against her thigh " Let's do this thing, jack, Mystic" arcee said.

"Hmm" Sky turned his head quickly to arcee and mystic as he blinks only to have his protective side kicking in. " Where do you think you're going then mystic?" Skyraven asked.

Mystic stood up and walked beside arcee with triumph on her shoulders. " Going with aunt arcee to help her with her new upgrade" Mystic said.

"But i just got here. I brought sandwiches" June said.

"Mom" Jack sighs " Look i really need to help arcee test her upgraded tracking system." Jack said.

"Tracking Systems? We'll i guess i'm okay with as long as the eight-legged Spider Femme stays away from my sister" Skyraven said.

Mystic Shivers at the words her brother said as she remember her fear of spiders " Thank you for the reminder brother " Mystic said with a scolding tone.

"Well, Just be careful." June said.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic." Arcee said.

"Oh no, I know where this is going, Mother instincts kicking in" Sky said with warning.

"Are you sure you need jack for that?" June said.

Arcee groans and bulkhead steps back " Uh-Oh" he said.

"Bulkhead, I need you back in the Field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance. Take Skyraven with you as well, since you'll be needing a scientist with you to study it" Ratchet said.

"I'll go with!" Miko said as she ran toward the ground bridge.

Bulkhead lower his hand as he stops miko from following. Skyraven head toward the ground bridge and smiles.

"Whoa. Stay put, Miko." Bulkhead said.

"Remember what happen last time in the shadow... Zone" skyraven paused for a second causing his orange optics to flicker from orange to red but back again to orange. " It for your protection to stay here "Skyraven said.

Miko groan and walks of toward the others.

"why aren't you going them?" June asked.

"Someone's thinks it's not safe." miko said.

"But it's safe for jack to go with arcee?" june asked with curious.

"Mom, Totally Different." Jack said.

"Best not argue with mothers, Learn that the hard way " skyraven said rubbing the back of his helm.

"Oh, How?" June asked.

"Mother knows best, Jack." Arcee turned to bulkhead and skyraven " Wait up, Bulkhead Skyraven, i'm _going_ with" arcee said as she tossed the cord to the going.

Skyraven, Bulkhead and Arcee left the base through the ground bridge and mystic turned to ratchet" So that's how mother are like ?" mystic asked.

Silent fell into the base as they glared at mystic besides ratchet and jack with a shock look on their face by the question she asked as mystic stood there blinking her optic's.

* * *

**(Location: Unknow. Mission: Search for Magnetic Flux)**

Arcee Bulkhead and skyraven were walking up the rocks as he sighs, Itching to go ahead to find where the magnetic flux was coming from.

" Can we pick up the pace please " Sky said to himself.

"Don't take it so personal, Arcee." Bulkhead Following arcee "Jack's mother's just...protective." he said.

"I would be to if i had an only sparkling, But i got a sibling to be watching out for" Skyraven said.

"Well, I protected her son for months before she had a clue. Suddenly she wakes up to reality, and i'm not enough. " Arcee said.

"No kidding." Miko said as Sky and the other stopped.

"Miko! Humans! Seriously can't follow a single protective order!" Skyraven growls and walks head.

"Can't we ban her form the base?" Miko said as skyraven instantly stopped.

" Absolutely not out of the question since a rogue con knows where jack and june lives then she must be protected at any cost." Skyraven explained to miko but it seems like she ignored him.

"Miko, How did you-" Bulkhead was about to finish but arcee interfere.

"Gonna need a bridge" Arcee said.

"Wait don't send me back to Helicopter mom." Arcee looks at her " It's just... I miss the way things were." Miko said.

Skyraven sighs " If carrier was here she would say no, but might as well stay" Skyraven said with a sigh of defeat.

Arcee nodded " Strike that, ratchet. It's only recon." Arcee looks at miko " You better thank skyraven for letting you stay he is the commander of his on this after all and we must respect higher ups " Arcee said.

" She don't need to, as long as she keeps herself out of our way" Skyraven said.

* Primus humans are so annoying. While i'm thinking of the magnetic flux i almost forgotten what i need to do in the later time... the battle that soon to be...* Skyraven thought.

"She safe with us" arcee told bulkhead.

Bulkhead lower his hand and miko jumped on it " Sweet. Crank up track seven bulk" Miko said.

"Track Seven?" Sky and arcee asked as they walk as you hear a click and loud hard rock music playing causing sky to cover his audios up " shut that wracked up" skyraven said * this is not good for my illness* he thought.

Arcee notice skyraven covering his audios and turned around " Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?" arcee said.

Once the music stopped miko let out an awe as sky uncovered his audios receptors " Finally Listen if we're gonna be on this recon then you better keep quiet " skyraven said sending a small growl toward miko " Humans, Why of course human of all places has to come " Skyraven mumbles to himself, His anger getting to him wasn't helping him keep cool since his optics been changing from orange to red.

"A scout should be silent, but deadly." Arcee said.

Both miko and bulkhead started to snicker. " What?" arcee asked.

"Silent but deadly means something completely different on earth." Bulkhead said walking pass arcee.

Skyraven growls began to get louder as he sharply glared at them over his shoulder, causing bulkhead stop when he was the red optics on sky " Take this as a warning, This is no game. Miko will be sent back to base if things continue like this" Skyraven said harshly.

Bulkhead nodded and arcee smiled a bit at least she was happy someone who agrees with her as she follows shortly behind.

Miko completely ignore skyraven " Bulk lets get our recon on." Miko said.

"I always take point" Arcee said with a raised optic brow.

"I know but miko likes to be up front so she can see" Bulkhead said.

" Look can we get this over with, I'm an seriously having two urges here One: I want to study the magnetic flux. Two: I REALLY WANT TO SEND HER BACK TO BASE!" Skyraven said an loud angry tone.

Bulkhead nodded his head and continue walking with arcee following as they came across the wall of rocks only to see breakdown fighting against airachnid.

"No matter where i turn, I'm the third wheel and stuck between an two split personality autocon " Arcee said to herself.

"Hmm Looks like ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from-" bulkhead tried to finished.

"There" skyraven pointed out at the metal thing that just landed on the ground " And it seems Breakdown and Ugly spider found it as well" Skyraven said.

"...Airachnid " Arcee said clenching her fist.

"And Breakdown.. Both of your archenemies, And they're mashing it up" Miko said.

"Easy arcee, Bulkhead you take care of breakdown, Arcee you get airachnid, I want the device, and do a little-" Before skyraven could finish, he saw the devices activated in breakdown hands as his optic's widen with more curiosity. He was able to see the orange yellow cybertronian words on it along with the controls to it in order to work it as he felt as if his jaw dropped, he was astonished by how the device could work.

" .It." were the only words skyraven could say in shock of the beauty wonder of the magnetic device.

Skyraven coughed in his throat " Thats the source of the magnetic disturbance " Arcee said.

"All right. What's the plan?" Miko said.

Arcee bulkhead and sky all looked at each other as bulkhead lower miko down and she jumped off his hand.

"For one, Your staying here" skyraven looked down at her " So you can stay out of trouble" Skyraven said.

"Miko, Don't move. I mean It." Bulkhead said and miko had her arms crossed.

Bulkhead shifted his arms as his mace came out, Arcee arms shifted as her pistons blasters came out and for skyraven, he just stood there, not wanting to pull out his shotgun blaster.

"you aren't gonna go into battle with just your hands?" Bulkhead asked.

Skyraven smirks " you haven't seen me in hand to hand combat before and plus my shotguns are close range shooting, that's why i took up sword fighting and hand-to hand combat" Sky explained.

Before the three went out, they nodded their head and began to move toward the battle of breakdown and airachnid.

Arcee shot her blaster at the device as skyraven jaw dropped and glared at arcee " Hey be careful that's a delicate device there!" Sky called out as airachnid looked at them.

"Arcee. Skyraven." Airachnid smiled " And look- you brought a new partner for me to snuff" Airachnid said.

Breakdown stood up and looked " That would be bulkhead " Breakdown turned to look at sky " You! Megatron want answers from you about he upcoming battle between you and him " Breakdown said.

Skyraven nodded his helm and glares at arcee and bulkhead " But first lets have a little battle, My science knowledge of the device is kicking me in the aft and desire to know about that magnetic device" Sky said.

"Launch me" Arcee said.

Bulk lower his hand as arcee stepped onto his hand who pulled his arm back and tossed her into the air.

Arcee began to fire his piston blaster at both of the con's as the cons move, arcee criss-crossed her arms, still firing her blaster as she landed on the ground. Breakdown was about to run after her until airachnid jumped in front of him.

"She's mine" airachnid said as she ran toward arcee.

On the other hand bulkhead and breakdown were starting their fight as well, while skyraven was able to sneak around like a sneaky spy and stop in front of the magnetic device before sky could start his studies on it, his optic's began to run a special scan over the device earning the detail structure, the wiring, the magnetic flux information and getting the schematics informations and design into his mine processor.

Skyraven was far to interested in the magnetic device to know what was really happening around him. The battle between airachnid and arcee, And the battle between bulkhead and breakdown were going on.

The ground shook as he felt airachnid and breakdown flung into the ground, knocking sky over who had accidentally toss the magnetic device away from them.

" You know i can really do some critical damage to all four of you!" skyraven snarls at them, as he stood up, picking brother airachnid and breakdown and tossed them in two opposite directions, as both of them hit two opposite rock walls.

Both airachnid and breakdown groans in pain, as breakdown grabs the magnetic device " Thank you " Breakdown said as he activated it.

"Do you even know what that does? It isn't a toy" Airachnid said.

Skyraven turned as his eyes widen, Only to transform into his SR-71 black bird and shot up into the sky.

Breakdown shot a magnetic force toward bulkhead as arcee and miko things got caught in the process " hehe what does this switch do?" Breakdown said as bulkhead and arcee were flung into the wall with bulkhead landing on top of arcee.

"Scrap!" Skyraven said as he watches.

"Hmph" breakdown laughs" Megatron's gonna love this." Breakdown looks up " come find me when you have the answer megatron question" breakdown said as he transformed into his jeep and drove off.

" Looks like i have to take matter into my own hands" skyraven said as he landed on the ground, returning to his bipedal form.

Miko ran to bulkhead " Bulkhead " she said.

Skyraven turned around and walks over, as he grab the big lug and pulled him onto his feet while bulkhead groans.

"where arcee?" Bulkhead said.

Miko groans " What don't you just marry her" miko said with a pout.

"I'm right behind you." Arcee said.

"where?" Bulkhead said.

"Let's just say she's got you back" miko said.

Skyraven blinked for a bit then grinned " AMAZING she actually magnetized on your back, Now i really one that magnetic device " Skyraven said.

"Huh?" bulkhead turns around as arcee groans to get off.

"You guys wait here, I know where breakdown going and airachnid going after him, I can handle two on one, Plus i'm rusty and need some good stretching" Skyraven said.

Skyraven was about to walk away and his comm link open. :_ Not a chance, you can take the enemy on your own, not with you-know-what :_ ratchet said.

Skyraven ignore ratchet words and turned to bulkhead and arcee " Stay here, Don't transform, Watch miko and For god sake try not to cause problems. Or at least ground bridge yourselves to autobot outpost omega one " Skyraven said as he turned to leave.

* * *

**(Few hours later after the autobots followed their orders from the commader skyraven command)**

Skyraven was flying around as breakdown trap in the webs of airachnid, Sky couldn't help but chuckle as he was also listening on to the com link.

: _A Polarity Gauntlet- A deceptively simple but diabolical creation :_ Ratchet said.

" So in other words, to separate bulky and 'Cee, you need the Gauntlet" skyraven asked.

: _that's right, did you get the scanning done on the gauntlet?__ : _ratchet asked.

" Psh, No, I got 50% of it until a mech and a femme had to throw to decepticons at me on ' purpose ' which made me lose it in the first place, Told them to stay where their at and i'm heading for it " Skyraven replied.

:_ You know you-know-what isn't gonna kept you alive very long if you take drastic measures to your own body _: Ratchet said.

" My choice, Like i said ' once an autocon always an autocon ' That's final " Skyraven said.

Skyraven hears arcee asking about being separated, which he could hear his younger sister laughing in the background causing him to let out a chuckle as i heard ratchet explain with an unsure tone.

:_ Skyraven what do you think, i need you advise since you are a scientist ? _: Ratchet said

" It may simply be a residual magnetic charge... " Skyraven began.

: ..._providing your current. . .Attraction _: Ratchet finished.

Then they hear miko : _They're not attracted to each other!_ : Miko said with a loud confirmed voice.

Skyraven rolled his optic's as he could feel ratchet doing the same thing at the autobot base.

:_ but i'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing it's effects. Once megatron gets his hands on the Gauntlet... : _Ratchet began.

: _He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge : _Jack said.

" Hehe, Thats for sure, I'm enjoying the little show here called Breakdown vs Airachnid, And i am urging to send this data on the gauntlet straight to my computer back at A.B.O.T Base " Skyraven said.

Skyraven listen in on what ratchet was explaining to june as i heard miko complaining about jack mom as sky sighs.

" don't take it the wrong way, but you are little over-protective just like my carrier, that's mean mother or mom to you, I'm just half glad mystic never met her " Skyraven said with a slight chuckle.

A few moment later, Sky saw airachnid with the gauntlet and breakdown '_wrapped_' up in the webs.

" It's fits, You know, A girl can never have too many accessories." Airachnid said.

"You were a decepticon once. We can bring the prize to megatron together." Breakdown said with a unconvincing tone

" Go back to that boys club? I stuck out on my own because i don't like to share. This will provide the perfect repellent against bots and cons alike." Airachnid said.

"Really now, And here i though it be more to it" Skyraven said with a high tone and lowering himself down to touch the ground with his pedes.

"Ah, Skyraven came here for a rematch?" Airachnid said.

"That, his answer and that thing in your hand" Skyraven said with a convincing tone.

"Hmm, this, not a chance, after all no one can really trust an autocon who has two split personalities " Airachnid said with a smirk.

Skyraven stood there " Sometimes it's best to have two split personalities..." Skyraven shifted his wings behind his back like cape as his body shifted behind the femme spider who had lost sight of him "...when one side can think better then the other side " he said with a dark anger tone.

Airachnid stood there surprises, before regaining her poser, she turned around only to be punched in the chest, forcing her to release the gauntlet that landed in front of skyraven.

Skyraven would rub his fist lightly before picking the gauntlet, before he knew it, breakdown broken the webbing off him and shot the gauntlet away from skyraven as it bounce on the ground and beside the building as he shook his head.

"Prayer on my sire, whatever shall i do, i have chosen my path, but i shall never tell what path i chosen " Skyraven said as he drawn a confuse look on breakdown causing skyraven to chuckle.

"shouldn't of done that if you know what i mean, since you don't, you have seriously ticked off one crazy, mad-scientist autocon" Skyraven said.

* * *

**I'm Splitting this one into two, Since today will be the only i post this story. 16th of august, The death of my newborn sister christina Arbutus Zebley (Don't know how to say her or spell her middle name ) I have great prays that she is enjoying her time in the afterlife with the rest of my family. **

**Primus: I shall let her know you have missed her dearly.**

**CLM: HOLY SHIT IT'S PRIMUS!**

**Mystic: wow**

**Sky: Scrap...**

**Primus: Yes it is i, Primus, Sky i will let your creators know how you are doing and what problems you cause and you, mystic shall have another vision shor...**

**CLM: UH NO SPOIL ALERT PLEASE!**

**anyways This is the first part of Metal attraction, The next part is the second with is followed with a secret chapter put together. So yeah. **

**Primus: Read and Review it and i shall grant you immortal life with great powers.**

**CLM: ugh... Oh i forgot if anyone can drawn mystic prime, The details of her are in on my Page. But i'll explain it on here as well.**

**Mystic Prime Details: She had pure white armor, Similar to wheeljack and Arcee. She nothing but white, no marking no battle mask, no sword on her back, she has antennas on her helm, swirl bracelets on her wrists that grows up to her elbows and swirls bracelets on her ankles that goes up to her knees. Her fingers are like arcee's. Her optic's are white. and her protoform is gray. Faceplates, Hands and any other showing parts are gray. The Bracelets around her wrists and ankles are more likely to be gold mixed with a darker gray color. She also shorter then arcee but between bee shoulder and elbow. She also skinny around the waist but her arms and legs are a tad bit bulky.**

**CLM: That's all that i'm adding into it. I can't draw her since my draw is as bad as a drawing a megatron. But i'm hoping to can her along with the prime autobots but i am not worried about it, I just want the image of mystic. So Please on the name of the ALLspark please drawn her and send her to my email that on my page.**

**Primus: Thats all.**

**Bye and Enjoy**


	36. Story time and Ratchet Curiosity

**CLM: This takes place between Metal attraction part one and Two. So this is called STORY TIME. **

**Jet flare: Nice i wonder who telling the story.**

**CLM: Not saying**

**Mystic: Is it gonna have action?**

**CLM: Maybe, maybe not**

**Ratchet: Pah-Lease**

**CLM: -chuckles- Ratchet will be in it though**

**Mystic: Really? Grand-sire Ratchet gonna be in it?**

**Ratchet: Primus please no -mumbles-**

**CLM: I do not own any Transformers characters and episodes. I only my OC's and Secret Chapters.**

**Mystic and Jet Flare: ENJOY THE STORY.**

**Ratchet: -cross arms and grumbles about younglings-**

* * *

Mystic was waiting for her brother to say something on the comm-link but instead of hear acree bricker about her brother to hurry up and bulkhead saying he has an inch on his backside with worries arcee a lot. Mystic couldn't help but giggle as something popped into her head and turned to jet flare. Mystic mind was still on about the Spider bot femme named airachnid, which caused her to shiver with fear. She set her nitro fox down and walks over to the white red and yellow jet and poked jet flare.

"Hmm, What is it kid?" Jet flare asked.

" I was wondering if you can tell me a story to get my mind off of airachnid " mystic asked with a bit of fear in her barely shining white optics.

"Sure what would you like to here?" Jet flare asked.

"I don't know surprise me, I already know most about the war, Some about ironhide, some about primus and unicron" mystic said with a shrug.

Jet flare chuckled at the stories mystic heard as she thinks of one, but then she snapped her fingers. " Have you heard of the one called the twin runners ?" She asked.

"The twin runners?" mystic asked, raising an optic ridge.

Ratchet turned his head at them as raf, jack, miko and june looked at the two femmes.

"Oh no, you're not putting their stupidity story in her head" Ratchet said.

"who are the twin runners?" Jack asked.

"Were they strong? How many con's? Did they take down, what weapons did they use? " Miko asked with questions.

Raf and june just sat their wondering themselves about the Twin runners.

" Come on Ratchet, They weren't that bad, They worst twins were sunstreaker and Sideswipes, At least the Twins had a right mind to stay away from the wrenches of doom " Jet Flare said.

Ratchet groans and sighs " Fine Go ahead and tell it, But i will be correcting mistakes along the story" Ratchet said.

Jet flare smiled and nodded as she sat down with her legs on top of each other and her hand behind her back supporting her upper chassis and chest plates as mystic sat down on the crate her brother sits on. Ratchet was leaning against the railing by his computer and jack and miko was leaning on the railing that was on the other side of ratchet computer.

" Alright... They were in the mist of battle against two-hundred decepticons, the twins runners. The first one was a femme surrounded by the first set of decepticons, her armor was all brown like a tree with black swirls covering her whole body, her armor was like elita-one but a little bulkier, Her weapons were unknown to every autobot there was. The other twin was a Mech surrounded by the rest of the decepticons, his armor was black like coal with brown swirls around his whole body, His armor was a mixture of Ironhide and Bulkhead, same like his sister his weapons were unknown to all autobots. " Jet Flare started.

"Both Twins were racing against time challenging who will have the highest kill score of how many shots both rows of decepticon can take. Indeed these twins were competitive against one another, Sister vs Brother. Laser were being fired straight at them, Missing them by the twins speed, they were light on their feet for speed. Once they gotten out of the surround them, spun around, tossing a round explosive device at the two groups of decepticon that had shrunk down to 50 to 50 and with a click of a button both group of decepticons exploded into pieces. " Ratchet said with an unamused look.

" What was their names " Mystic asked.

Jet Flare smirked " Their names were Time Runner and Dust Runner, They were demolition, Warriors and Weapon Builders " She said with smile.

"Wow!" was all mystic and the four humans could say, Ratchet on the other hand scoffed.

"So how did they become autobots?" Raf asked.

Jet Flare smiled " I'm getting to it hold your horses" She raised her hand up and took a long deep breath and relaxed a bit as she exhaled " Once their little battle came through, the Autobots with a certain prime came to help the two twin runners but ended up too late. When they arrived, the twins were standing their by their busted up ship, barely damaged but with minor dents and mesh wounds. Ratchet here, Went up to them and asked ' **Are you injure, any critical or heavy damage?** ' The twins burst out laughing when the medic asked them and they shook their head. the Mech spoke ' **Slaggers your late as always, we took care of everything, still beat ya sis by ninety-nine thousand shots and to answer you'r question Doc, Minor wounds and dents thats it, unless you want to re-build our runner ship here **' Ratchet optic's was twitching badly at what Time runner said " Jet Flare chuckled at the scolding look ratchet was giving.

Mystic giggled at the image she was think of and shook her head " sounds like ratchet" she said.

" Dust Runner introduced herself to the autobots then turned to her brother before she introduced him she spoke '** Last i check i had at least one shot ahead of you, so once again I had beaten you in the round what... 60 shots fired at the decepticons before using the explosive devices. We may not be wreckers but we do i fight as quick as possible when screw around with the last remaining survivor **' That caused the autobots to raise a optic brow and look at the two Twin runners who had began arguing over who had the most shots. Optimus on the other hand coughed in his hand to grab the attention of the twins. Dust runner glares at optimus and bows her head calmly before she spoke but before she could her brother Time runner steps in '** We need a place to stay, or at least some where we can fix our ship, these decepticon been wanting our amazing weapons that was build by hand by us, Our weapons are not meant to be scanned by any autobots or decepticon for that we like to keep our weapons a secret and not used against us **' Time runner turned around and looked at his ship. He jolted straight for it to see how bad it was damaged in the cross fire and when he did he began to curse ' **Fragging slagging primus to all the pits, Decepticons have ruin my baby paint job, destroy the rocket booster, Damaged the engine, The wing struts are totally ruin For Primus Sake can these Fragging glitch spawns of unicron stop what their doing and end their fragging war **' That was all they could hear from him with his sister placing her helm in her hand, while shaking her head." Jet flare chuckled.

" You can say that again, Time runner had a bad mouth, Do not expect me to hear you say that mystic or it's a wrench to the helm " Ratchet warned.

"I wont " Mystic smiled and mumbles " Not around you at least" She said low.

"What was that?" Ratchet glares at her.

"Nothing! Continue please Jet flare" Mystic said quickly.

" Optimus decided to call in air support to lift and carry the damaged runner ship with Time runner complaining at the aerials not to drop it which really began to annoy his sister and the rest of the gang. They allow the Twin runners to join the Autobot cause when one of the autobots named ironhide asked something with a gruff ' **So what side of cybertron where you born in and what friction where you in?**' Time runner to busy to answer so Dust replied ' **Crystal City is were we were born at, And Friction we are in, We'll let just say we are not decepticons. Actually our symbol of our are own our shoulders its the symbol with speed on it, It shows you we were from the Runner family, Fast family their was, Close to your fastest autobot member ' blurr ' I presume** ' Her answers didn't bother the autobots at all, since she was calm and steady unlike her brother who was nagging about his ship the whole entire time, Once they arrived there, The famous Runner twins had already their quarters. "

Jet flare sighs " That about all i know, The rest is history, After cybertron finally went dark, The Runner twins disappeared without a trace, Some of the autobots think They betrayed them and join the decepticons, Other say they left to explore the galaxy looking for other friends or alleys. You'll have to look up their service records, information records, academy records, Etcetera. Few Mechs and Femme think they offlined who knows really, I would laugh right now if their signal pops and spoke on the comm-link." Jet Flare said and prayed to primus she didn't jinx it since she has a habit of doing so.

" Wow, Are they that good?" Mystic and miko asked.

" To answer that question, I do not know, I haven't met them or seen them, I only know stories about them, Some say they could take megatron on themselves if they wanted to, due to how powerful their hand-made weapons are, They stand to their name though, Fast on their feet quick on the trigger " Jet flare said.

" Is there any other stories?" Mystic asked.

Jet flare began to think as a smirk form on her face " Actually this one will get you laughing " Jet flare said and glared at ratchet.

" Oh primus no... Anything about that " Ratchet said with a Face palm.

" What is it, Tell me" Mystic said as jet flare snicker.

" One day, don't know when it happen, The Terror Twins called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pranked ratchet. Their prank was to paint ratchet pink with dinstel picture on his armor. They also took all his wrenches and glued them on the ceiling. When Ratchet found out, The whole base shook with him screaming " Jet flare breaths in and Yells " SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPES! " Jet flare lower her voice " They ran so fast as if megatron was on their tails " Jet flare said.

Jet flare fell backward laughing as mystic, jack, raf and miko all bursted out laughing with joy as ratchet shook his head. " I got their aft good to until prowl put them in the brig, their pranks are the worst then what you throw at us mystic " Ratchet said.

" Me and my brother pranked the ol' jetfire one day, We turned dyed him very light purple almost pink pretty much, With white hearts. He was soo mad at us it was funny. He called us the Trouble jets. Not like he hasn't prank no one in his youngling days " Jet flare said.

"You guys have a lot of amazing times on cybertron" Mystic said.

"What about you, did you have some times on cybertron?" jet flare said.

Mystic shook her head " Nope, i was raised here on earth by sire, aunt arcee, uncle bulkhead, uncle bee, uncle cliff and grand-sire ratchet" She said with her head lower.

" I see, well when we get cybertron back and rebuilt, I will personally give you the grand tour of your life, that is if you sire and grand-sire will allow that " Jet flare said.

" I think they like that. Hey do you know why brother keeps blocking his bond with me?" Mystic asked.

"He been blocking his bond from you? That's not like captain sky. Now that you mention it, He's been acting strange" Jet flare said.

This caught ratchet attention really fast " What do you mean _' he's been acting strange '_ jet flare ?" Ratchet asked.

" We'll you know sky has two personalities right Autobot and Decepticon, Mind of a 'Bot, Spark of a 'Con, We'll the switch sometimes, Skyraven tends to get angry a lot more and yell. He gives out commands without a smile, He more serious and he been keeping us in the dark. He never kept me, my brother, Till dawn, Heavy load, Shot drop, Air raid in the dark, he always tells us of his plans, on what he's doing or where he's going. Tilldawn said he changed when he returned from the Shadow zone" Jet flare said.

Ratchet sighs as he took ever word into his processor, trying to think back on the shadow zone, the day he spoke to optimus when skyraven was anger, something about ' skyquake ' " Hmm, do you re-call any relationship between skyraven and skyquake?" Ratchet asked.

Jet flare nodded " All i know is Skyraven and Skyquake and another seeker were more like brothers than friends but i don't see ho- " Jet flare was cut off by ratchet hand being raise.

"Stop right there. Skyquake and the other seeker must of been more like brothers to skyraven because they were his first Trine group that he was able to fit into. You, Jet Rain, Till Dawn, Air Raid and long with two others are his _second_ trine group, He has every right to be anger for the lost of skyquake which means who ever was part of the first trine group, Skyraven had already contacted and now gritting his teeth for not being there to stop of what happen to skyquake and already asked that seeker to come to earth, It's the matter of time is when the seeker gets here " Ratchet said.

"So you're saying, we need to be on the lookout for this unknown seeker?" Jet flare asked.

"Absolutely, All the more reason to keep your guard up " Ratchet said.

Mystic blinked and stood up as she stretched " I'm head to the berth now, Thank your for the stories jet flare " Mystic said as she ran off to her berth room.

Jet flare yelled" HAVE A NICE RECHARGE " she said with a smile

The base went quiet for a bit as they went back to their own business until the silence was broken by Jet flare " So what's on the agenda?" She asked. Even with her being all giggly happy, she looked at ratchet who had face palmed once again and shook his head, ignoring the white, red and yellow seeker femme who had a large smirk planted on her face as jack, miko and raf looked at each other with a ' WTH ' look on their faces.

* * *

**Okay i'm gonna work on the next story, but this was a headache, which to my surprise i made ratchet more concern about skyraven condition,**

**Story telling was fun for a bit, So yeah, You got to heard one of the Runner Twin Story, An Prank Story and One of Jet Flare prank story Whoop. Anyways there you go.**

**If don't need the Picture drawn of Mystic yet, But i love to have one, If you please, Just send it to my email on my profile and I'll be happy with it.**

**R&R and Enjoy**

**Bye**

**~12:34 A.M 8/17/13 CLM Signing Off~**


	37. Metal Attraction Part 2

**Okay sorry for the delay there. I ran out of room on the Doc Manager. Anyways while i was deleting the chapters that were already added into the story i Accidently deleted Metal Attraction part 2. So I lost half the story. I know i promise a Special Chapter this one. But i'm gonna have to spit it up anyways. **

**I still feel bad for making ratchet angry though -rubs my head- But i did laugh at the part where mystic said ' when your not around ' and ratchet goes ' what was that ' -Laughs- that was funny anyways... am i forgetting something.**

**Side and Sunny: YEAH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**CLM: -jumps- What the Frag. Wrong Story guys.**

**Side & Sunny: No right story, You forgetting Humans to Cybertronian Chapter.**

**CLM: -grumbles- I know! give me a break. You know it's hard to write 3 stories at the same time! Anyways...I do not own transformers prime. Only my secret chapters and OC's -Glares at sunny and Sides-**

**Ss & ss: -runs away-**

**CLM: smart mechs. Just to let you know. I'm gonna do a one on two fight between Airachnid, Breakdown & Skyraven.**

**Sky: This is gonna be good and i'll teach the twins a lesson.**

* * *

**(Location: Unknown. Mission: Retrieve the Gauntlet)**

Skyraven stood there, while the magnetic flux was pulling us into it. Once breakdown was pulled out of the webbing of airachnid's. He grab the gauntlet and activated by hitting the off-switch. Sky turned to Breakdown and glared " Do not think this is an ' I Owe You ' thing for saving my sister back at M.E.C.H got it " Skyraven said and growls. His optic's were glowing red due to the anger he has build for what airachnid tried twice with his sister. Plus the annoyance of a certain human also had to make him anger at the same time.

Skyraven narrow his optic's and lower his gaze to the gauntlet as he smirks. His body shifted in a small speed, only to appear in front of breakdown. Sky lifted his right knee and kneed breakdown in the stomach area but was caught by breakdown hand. The fight between both breakdown and sky began before they knew it airachnid found her chance to get back at skyraven for the last attack he did on her.

Skyraven had been caught in battle with two decepticons. He guided his footing against the ground, blocking the punches and legs from both 'Con. He grabs the Femme spider legs and swung her into breakdown. He released her and jumps back, his wings were safely tucked against his back like a cape. " Hmm. For an autocon, you sure know how to fight" Airachnid said as she ran at him.

Sky moved to the side and raised his right foot, slamming it into the back of arachnids, knocking her into the ground. " I was trained by two cons, an autobot and a femme decepticon. But you wouldn't know that. " Sky raven said with a smirk. He realised his comm-link was still open. He also known arcee and bulkhead were watching with their optic's widen.

Breakdown ran at skyraven with his hammer. Sky raven moved to the side, letting the large blue mech ran pass him, only for sky to grab the hammer and punch breakdown in the face. " Those moves are very familiar to me, which autobot taught you how to fight " Breakdown said while he stumbled backward.

"Why don't you look up my family records, service records and information records on the nemesis. Surely uncle soundwave can provide it to you but you may need to crack at least six firewall, a crypted code and a password. I like to keep my information hidden well but with soundwave he would have no problem to crack all three for he is my family member or i should say one of the three last family members i have "Skyraven said with a smirk. This shocked breakdown including airachnid.

Few minutes later the fight has started back up, airachnid and breakdown flung themselves at sky. Sky moved out of the way allowing them to collided into each other. He chuckles with his head shaking with disappointment. " I feel like i'm in training with two Sparklings that are over-grown cybertronians." he said. This gave the two decepticons to glare darkly at skyraven.

Breakdown stood up and charged at sky as airachnid ran up behind skyraven. Sky turned around and fliped over airachnid. Sky manged to kick breakdown in the jaw while he flipped over airachnid while he was still in mid air. His hands were on the femme shoulder as he felt onto his feet, Bring the femme over his hand and into the ground causing the spider to groan in pain. He turned to breakdown who was rubbing his jaw.

Once again sky stood his ground between the two decepticons " Still up for a truce, muscles " airachnid said.

"Only because i hate this autocon more than i hate you." breakdown said, still holding the gauntlet. He swung his hammer into sky, as sky stumbles backwards. But sky pushed forward, swinging his right fist into breakdown face while he fought airachnid with his left hand blocking the femme's attacks.

Skyraven moved to the side, allowing airachnid to punch breakdown in the face for sky. Skyraven chuckles and moves to the side, only to punch breakdown away from him, sending breakdown into the ground. Sky turned around and started his fight with airachnid.

"Two bots. One stone " Breakdown said.

Sky heard the wiring sound coming from the gauntlet as he turned around and saw a metal looking thing floating in the air. His optic's widen. Skyraven body began to feel weak all the sudden as he fell over, gripping his knees, the metal thing flew at him, barely missing him by an inch, only leaving a scrap of ripped paint on his helm as it head toward bulkhead and arcee " ." Arcee yelled as bulkhead got hit in the helm back it.

" aww come on, At least ratchet can put a dent into my helm " Skyraven said and looked at bulk and acree " You two alright?" he asked.

: _I heard that! Skyraven are you alright :_ Ratchet said through the comm-link.

:_ just dany, It seems to be acting up again. This time in my knees_: Skyraven said.

Ratchet began to protest through the comm-link but skyraven ignore them. Skyraven tried to stand but fell back over, wincing at the pain as he saw airachnid stomping her one foot in front of him. " Pinned like a bug. Of course, i can think of one permanent way out of your predicament." She said as she leashed out were spider legs.

Skyraven growls " I'll take top side " Breakdown said as he swung his hammer down toward skyraven head but was stopped once skyraven got ahold of breakdown hammer.

" It's... not... over..." Skyraven said though the aching pain in his knees. He forces himself to swing breakdown toward airachnid.

Airachnid yelled as breakdown went passed her and into the ground, forcing breakdown to release the gauntlet. Skyraven stood up onto his feet as he smirks.

Bulkhead got off arcee, as arcee jumped up and got into fighting stance " I'm free, and we're find skyraven." Arcee said.

"Good Now Fight!" Skyraven yelled out as arcee ran over to breakdown who was after the gauntlet. Arcee jumped over it and kicked it in the air as she jumps into the air and spins, slamming her feet into breakdown back.

Sky turned his attention to the gauntlet and so did airachnid. " Wanna dance?" Bulkhead asked.

"You're not my type" Airachnid said.

The fight between bulkhead and airachnid began. Skyraven made his way to the gauntlet. While the fight was still going, he began to finished his scanning on the gauntlet with a 80% scan before he knew it, Airachnid had caught him off guard and took the gauntlet off his hands quickly, he jumped and glared at bulkhead.

" Scrap" Bulkhead said.

"Let's leave the boys to themselves " Airachnid said as she activated the gauntlet.

I watch as the gauntlet brought arcee to airachnid as they fought over the gauntlet while being in the magnetic flux.

Skyraven sat down on the rock as he watched the two fight between breakdown and bulkhead plus airachnid and arcee.

" Great now i'm on the side lines" skyraven said.

Skyraven had watch bulkhead go down, but got back up and fired his cannon at breakdown who had went flying into the metal thing that went into pieces and landed on top of breakdown. Skyraven grinned at the sight. Skyraven turned to the attention of the two femmes who were fight as he could hear the wiring coming from the gauntlet.

I saw arcee hit the button on the side of the gauntlet which de-activated it, or that what skyraven thought she did as he saw her activate the gauntlet and the next thing i knew both bots were unable to touch each other.

"Interesting. Now this is what i say using four cybertronians as experiments " Skyraven said.

" we can't touch metal" Breakdown said.

"We're polarized" Bulkhead said.

Before anyone knew it, airachnid had shot her webs and grabbed the gauntlet as airachnid transformer into her helicopter " always leave at a high note " She said and took off into the sky.

"Sky, Bulkhead, the gauntlet " Arcee said.

Skyraven transformed into his SR-71 blackbird and flew after airachnid, before Skyraven transformed into his bipedal and landed on top of airachnid. He rode her until she turned as he kicked her wing blades, causing her to crash right into breakdown. Only for him to land on the ground lightly, moving his wings behind his back like a cape and stood there with his arms crossed.

" Were did you learn that from?" Arcee asked.

"The terror twin. They gave me the idea, I wanted to try it" Skyraven smiled " It was fun though " He added as arcee shooked her head with a sigh.

:_ HA our captain sky finally had some fun in his life _: Jet flare said through the comm-link.

Skyraven ignored her and shook his head.

The gauntlet had fallen out of airachnid vehicle mode, as sky walked over to it, and grabbed it. " Now i'm not letting this out of my sight " Sky said.

"Let finish this" bulkhead said.

"And risk becoming twins again" arcee said.

"Don't think so, Now back to base!" Skyraven said in a commanding way.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Skyraven had finished his last 20% scanning of the gauntlet. He handed it to ratchet, who had took it. " Now that i got the scientific urge away from me. I got things to do" Skyraven said.

"Souvenir, but..." Bulkhead stated.

" We don't advice indoor use." arcee finished.

"Eww they even finished their over sentences" miko said, ready to gross out.

"Miko check it out. New battle scar" Bulkhead said.

Skyraven shook his head as he walked over to the crate and sat down.

"Do who were the three cons and the autobot who taught you how to fight?" Arcee asked.

Skyraven sighs " Skyquake, Snow Ramp, Violet ray and ... " Skyraven lower his head " I rather not say his name at the moment " Skyraven said.

" Hmm.. I see well they must of taught you a lot then " Arcee said.

Skyraven nodded his head.

"Arcee. Hey" Jack said.

June steps in and placed her hand on jack shoulder " Let the adult talk " june walks over to arcee " Arcee i think i owe you an apology" june said.

"You do?" Arcee asked.

"I worry. Especially when i feel like i can't control things, jack and i always been close, especially after his dad left, and i guess it's just... changing. I mean, I knew it would someday, But you were the type of girl jack would be ditching me for." June said.

" I think we're all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were." Arcee said with a smile on her face.

"Now's that's over. Jet flare has your brother return yet?" Skyraven asked.

"Not yet sir, Should be soon " Jet flare said.

"Good, I'll be in the med bay then" Skyraven said leaving the room with ratchet following behind.

* * *

**(Decepticon warship)**

"Breakdown, you dare to return empty-handed?! " megatron said with a scolding tone.

"No master" Breakdown said as he turned around with airachnid on his back.

Soundwave stood there, trying to whole back his laughter. He could not wait to show this video to his nephew.

"Airachnid, it's been some time" megatron said with a pleased tone.

"Lord megatron. What can i say it's good to be back" Airachnid said.

"Breakdown, Any news about the information from skyraven" Megatron said.

"No my lord, He only said he will send the message at a certain day at a certain time, He believes he has already gotten it planned and only need soundwave to be sent to him. He doesn't give out his plans to anyone only to soundwave" Breakdown said.

Megatron growls and turned to soundwave " make sure you contact you're nephew, I want his replied soon!" Megatron shouted and soundwave nodded.

* * *

**I know it was short, But i didn't realise how close i was to the ending. So yeah We got to see skyraven fight against two of the cons sweet ain't it.**

**Anyways forgive me for the Longest wait of you life. It took me sometime to put this together. I will be updating in slow time. Since I been trying to get up in the early morning since my sister school starts today. And the fact that i need to be up in the morning because of my parents leaving for the week end. Which suck because it gonna screw up my time to get the stories in.**

**Anyways CLM here si-**

**SS & SS: WAIT!**

**CLM: what is it, speak now or be force our of the 3rd story.**

**Ss and SS: ...WE LOVE YOU CLM... -they ran-**

**CLM: -stands there blinking- what... just... happen... -Turn and yells- IRONHIDE GET THEM!- i shouted.**

**Ironhide: -Runs after them-**

**CLM: Anyways CLM here signing off.**

**( 4:37 am. Monday. 8/26/13)**


	38. Mystic Virus and Visions Skyraven Duty

**Hello again. And Welcome to the new chapter for TFP:ANL AGW. Short for...well you know the title of story. Anyways this one is For mystic and her brother. A Virus has appear for this little femme. And What happens when it comes between Skyraven duty as a commander and a brother. This Take place after Metal attraction. **

**Please do note that if i keep a promise, Please remind me to make sure i do keep that promise.**

**Anyways Enjoy the Story. **

**Sky: You forgot something.**

**CLM: what is it?**

**Sky: Disclaimer.**

**CLM: aww do i have too. I mean everyone knows by now that i don't own transformers and only my oc's.**

**Sky: -chuckles-**

**CLM: I just did the disclaimer didn't i?**

**Sky: Yep -Burst out laughing-**

**CLM: -Turns around and see all the OC's and Transformers from all 3 stories that i write burst out laughing at me- Now that's hurtful. -sulks in the corner like the animation cartoon-**

* * *

"ACHOO!" the sound echo through the base as everyone jumped.

" By primus, what was that?" Skyraven asked.

Mystic raised her hand and sneezes once more " that was me " she said with a stuffy voice.

"You alright?" skyraven asked.

"Yeah i should... " she stopped for a second " beee... achooo" she sneezes once more.

Skyraven chuckles " Sounds like my sister gotten a virus" Skyraven said.

"Autobots get viruses?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, It sorta like you human, when you guys get then umm... cold i think that's what you call it " Skyraven said.

"Oh" jack look at mystic " will she be okay?" jack asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, All she need is an upgraded firewall and she be back to her old self" Skyraven said.

He stood up and walks to mystic " come on, let's get you to the med bay " sky said as mystic nodded.

They left the room and headed down the wall toward the med bay, once they enter in there. Ratchet turned around " Is something wrong?" ratchet asked.

"Yeah dear little sister here needs her firewalls upgraded, She caught the ' cold ' virus " Skyraven said.

Mystic giggled but sneezes as well " i'm fine brother " She said.

" no your not, get up there" skyraven commanded.

Mystic did what she was told and sat down. Ratchet came up behind her and put her into power down. Once she was in power down. She began to have a vision.

**(mystic Vision)**

_" whats going on?"_ mystic asked

_" I see you awake finally, It is coming soon, mystic."_alpha trion greeted

_"what do you mean. The last vision i had was about you telling me what is happening."_mystic said with worried

_"Indeed, mystic. You are gonna lose someone you hold dear, but he will not be offlined. As for the other, he will be offlined. "_Alpha trion said

_" two mechs, which one is it Alpha trion "_Mystic said

_"You should know them, they are Optimus and Skyraven. Optimus will give something way but will not offline. Skyraven will be fighting someone who will offline him"_ alpha trion said

_"No. no no no. Is there anyway to stop them alpha trion" _mystic said with fear

_"I'm afraid not. I am sorry mystic"_ Alpha trion said waving his hand infront of her showing the image of optimus being in battle with megatron near dark energon. Then it switches to where optimus was using the Matrix on something. As the image Changed it show her Brother fighting someone as she watched her brother wings be torn off his back and the person hand shoved into her brother chest, Only to be tossed over a tower edge and landing in front of another mech who stood there with a shocked look.

Mystic fell to her knees and began to cry " _ no no no, not my brother please. It can't be " _ mystic cried as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

" _ it is true, youngling, you're life will be getting harder. the aerialbot will guide you. Another will come to earth with two others behind him. Both related to you. But i do not know who those two are. You're brother has also contacted someone to watch over you, This one is one is too a seeker. A Blue and yellow seeker that is a con but close friends with your brother who had formed a brother-bond with but it was never mended due to how far apart they were in the war" _ Alpha trion said.

Mystic nodded her helm. " _i understand. so i have to be strong until then right?" _ she asked.

_" yes. But i believe ratchet has finished with your firewalls, it is time to wake up. and please do not tell them of what i showed you. But i will tell you this. Unicron is awakening soon when the planets are aligned. Earth with be unable to control nature. Danger will occurred from around. Unicron will awaken his soldiers. He must be stopped. One of your friends will be consumed by dark energon. Now you must go. Give this information to your family and friends. Do not forget." _Alpha trion said.

**(Out of mystic vision)**

Mystic has awaken from her power-down as she sat up but ended up banging helms against her brother helm " ouch!" she yelled in pain as she rubbed helm.

"I could say " sky rubbed his helm " what took you so long to wake up, ratchet and i were starting to worry" skyraven said.

Mystic sat there blinking as she remember her vision " I had a vision when i was put into power down " She said.

Ratchet optic's widen and skyraven stood there " What was it about?" Skyraven asked.

"I was told unicorn is awakening soon when the planets are aligned. Earth weather and nature will be unable to be controlled. Danger will occurred from around. Unicron will awaken his soldiers and one of our friends will be consumed by dark energon" Mystic said, Only telling half of her vision.

Ratchet stood there shocked " Unicron? Who told you this?" Ratchet asked.

Mystic looks down and sighs.

"Mystic tell me who told you?" Skyraven asked.

"Alpha trion. He been giving me visions" Mystic said.

"The alpha trion? The actual alpha trion?" Ratchet asked.

Mystic nodded her helm and skyraven sighs and closed his optic's. Ratchet stood there with his jaw opened.

" By primus, You really are Primus Gift" Skyraven said.

"And your Unicrons curse" Mystic stated.

"Yes, which is bad" Skyraven said.

"why do you say that brother?" Mystic asked.

"Don't worry about it" Skyraven said.

A few moment passed. Ratchet has given the news to Optimus and Skyraven giving the new to his aerialbots. Everyone was in the main base, chatting up a storm. Skyraven decided to turn in for the rest of the day which really starting to worried ratchet and optimus. They both knew about sky illness. And with Optimus acting like an over-protective father figure. He decided to leave skyraven alone and began to tend to mystic side to understand more of the vision. But even mystic shook her head. She even told them she made a promise to alpha trion that she wouldn't speak anymore of the vision she has been told.

Optimus nodded his helm and brought his daughter into his arms and hugs her lightly. Skyraven who was in his room, opened a special comm-link straight to dreadwing, that unable to be traced by any autobot or decepticon.

:_ Sky? What is it?_ : dread asked.

: _ how long can you get here?: _ sky asked.

:_ i still got a few more earth months left, Sky whats going on, Tell me? : _Dread asked.

: _ I... my knees are giving in really bad, Ratchet scanned my entire body. The cracks are worst now. If i go through more fights, I'm done for. I need you here dreadwing. My illness it's... it's speeding up. : _Skyraven said as he began to cough.

_: Skyraven, Listen to me, I promise your parents that i will protect you, That goes for your sister as well. I will not lose you.. I will be there. You just hang in tight. Do not... I mean it.. Do not go after megatron under any circumstances do i make my self clear: _dread wing said with a fierce tone.

: _ dread, i can't promise anything. but i will say this. I do plan on fighting him, Just not now. I will fight him soon though. That is my last wish. If i am not alive by the time your here, There will be a data-pad at the location that we met at : _ skyraven said.

:_ this is to risky sky! You'll lose everything! : _ dreadwing said with worried.

: _ hey you still thinking of that favor i told you. We'll i should say i don't have long. Just keep my sister safe and alive. She to young to go to the well of the Allspark. And to young to meet primus himself. Scrap. I wont even meet primus. I'll be stuck in unicrons pit. I know i'll probably see skyquake there: _ skyraven said weakly, knowing his body was ready to shut down while he coughed a bit.

: _ sky get some rest. I have consider of taking mystic in as my sister, and i understand. Just stay alive until i get there :_ dreadwing said.

Skyraven chuckled lightly, leaning back against the chair as he shuts the comm-link off and fallen into a deep recharged. He didn't know that optimus was listening in half the conversation But he shook the thoughts out of his head and walks away from sky room.

Mystic too had fallen asleep with triumph in her arms, sleeping on her chest. Optimus smiled at the moment and stood a small picture of it and chuckled.

The day went on quickly, The humans went home. Mystic was sleeping with her Guardian/pet triumph. Skyraven was sleeping in his chair. Ratchet turned to optimus and shook his head.

"Skyraven illness is increasing speed, If he continues the way he is going, He wont make it " Ratchet said.

"I know. I heard he was having conversation with someone, but i did not know who " Optimus said.

"I see, Skyraven has not been his usual safe since the shadow zone " Ratchet said.

"I have to agree with you ratchet. But time will only tell when he is ready to step back into the right path " Optimus said.

* * *

**I know short, But hey what did you expect. Sucky Cliffhanger i know. But oh well.**

**R & R and Vote on Poll please.**

**CLM Signing off **

**Bye**


	39. Rock Bottom

**Hello again. Lol Hoping to get this one done. Should be easy. Anyways I know last chapter was short and hoping this one won't be any different.**

**Mystic: I'm in this one this time.**

**Sky: good luck. Be strong And Don't call for me.**

**CLM: Okay... Anyways i do not own any transformers only OC's**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Skyraven was still studying the gauntlet he had gotten from his last mission. Mystic was teaching Triumph tricks but was to stubborn to do them. Arcee and Bulkhead were watching mystic trying to teach the Nitro fox tricks and was chuckling at the failed attempt. Bee was playing racing with Jack, Miko and Raf. Optimus was out at patrol. Ratchet was at the computer like always.

There was a loud beep signal of energon appear on the screen as ratchet turned around and everyone was prepared to go.

" We got energon signal coming from one of the energon Mines. " Ratchet said.

"Then we better go. Who leading the team this time?" Skyraven asked.

"Ep ep ep. Your staying here Skyraven. Bee you are needed. Mystic, Arcee and Bulkhead. You go ahead " Ratchet said.

"Hey you're forgetting triumph here. He's coming along too " Mystic said and held triumph close to him.

"If it's only recon, Then it is alright if i come along arcee?" Jack asked.

"And me?!" Miko said.

Arcee and Bulkhead nodded their helms and ratchet activated the ground-bridge to the unknown location of the energon mine.

"Mystic remember, Use your sword or blaster if anything happens. You can rely on my forever. " Skyraven said.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Miko and jack had already left and mystic waved her hand over her head " I know i know " She said as she used her power to grow a bit bigger " Don't forget i'm raised by a prime. See-ya soon " Mystic said and left through the ground bridge with triumph.

Skyraven watched her go with the others as the ground-bridges closed and he sighs " That's what i'm somewhat worried about." Skyraven turned his head as he spotted bee about to say something " Do not say ' Don't worry' because i am gonna worry " Skyraven said with a serious and worried tone.

Bee blinked and turned away quickly, not wanting to get on skyraven bad side as he began to play racing games with raf.

* * *

**(Energon mine)**

" We're supposed to be at a rock concert, but all i see is rock" Miko said.

"What's a rock concert? is it a concert full of rocks " Mystic asked with curiosity.

Jack yawns " Relax, miko. The show doesn't start for two hours. Plus mystic a rock concert is where most music bands go to play live to everyone " Jack explained.

"Oh" mystic said and blinks.

"Do you know how long i've waited to see Slash Monkey?" miko said.

"Uh..." jack tried but miko goes " FOREVER!" miko yells " And it's their only U.S. Date." miko said.

"There's a shock. I mean, who doesn't love Obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?" Jack asked.

"Not me" mystic said with a shiver and a rub to the audio receptors.

A heavy metallic footsteps and a device beeping was heard from the cave. Mystic, jack and miko turned to see arcee and bulkhead exiting the cave.

"Anything?" Mystic asked.

"By all appearances, The mine's been stripped. " Arcee said.

"But i'm getting a signal. It's faint, but it's definitely energon." Bulkhead said.

"Whoa!" miko said.

"Doesn't make sense." Arcee said.

Mystic blinks and crosses her arms against her chest and looks down to see triumph laying peacefully by her feet.

"This operation has been abandoned four, maybe five years." Arcee said.

"Maybe it's buried deep in the cave walls?" Mystic said.

"Maybe so, then why would they abandon it ? " arcee asked.

Mystic shrugged. Triumph whined and mystic looked down as she saw triumph point his nose toward the entance and see miko running into the cave.

" Decepticons never leave energon behind" Arcee said.

"Uh, Guys?" Mystic and jack said at the same time.

Jack and mystic both pointed at the cave entrance, as they saw miko run into the cave saying ' cool '.

Bulkhead and arcee turned around and saw miko running deep into the energon mine.

"She went in. Unbelievable" Arcee said.

"Really? Have you... met her?" Jack asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Uncle bulk, come on lets go get her. Triumph track her down " I said.

Triumph ran into the energon mine in full speed, following miko scent. Bulkhead Groans " Miko. Get back here" Bulkhead and mystic ran in there after miko.

" It _would_ be kind of interesting to see. You know, If it were-" jack got interrupted.

**( seriously what is up with interruptions. It's kinda rude you know :P)**

"Safe? A stripped mine can be structurally unstable, jack. " arcee said with her one hand on her hip.

"I promise to step lightly." Jack said raising his hands.

"Just don't tell your mom" Arcee said.

Both of them walk into the energon mine.

Mystic bulkhead, arcee, jack and miko didn't know that there was two decepticons landing outside the energon mine.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Skyraven optics shifted from orange to red then back again as he dropped the gauntlet on accident causing the remaining autobots to jump from their spots.

"You okay captain?" Jet flare asked.

" Yeah just got a bad feeling is all. Jet flare, I'm gonna be staying here at this base for a while. Till dawn is put in charge. You and your brother should head back to A.B.O.T. That will be an order and not a suggestion " Skyraven said.

The twin seekers look at eachother and saluted to their captain. They transformed into their jet mode and fly out of the base. LEaving everyone confused of why the commanding seeker stayed behind besides the studying of the gauntlet.

"Please tell me mystic didn't figure it out yet" Sky said in a low tone.

Ratchet sighs " She hasn't not yet. But she will soon. You need to be more careful of what your saying " Ratchet said.

" I'll tell her, when the time comes. " sky sighs " I'm just... jumpy for a bit. Thinking about the Aligned of planets and unicron " skyraven said in a whispering tone.

Ratchet nods and sat down beside skyraven " Do you think, when she said ' unicron soldiers will rise ' that you will be part of it?" ratchet asked.

Skyraven nodded his helm " Like primus, He had chosen my sister to carry these powers. She is primus gifted. For me it the same. Unicron had chosen me to be his cursed that will offline by his illnesses. Mystic primus creation. Me unicron uncreation " Skyraven shrug. " If i'm going down with a fight, I might as well fight megatron then my own sister" he said calmly.

"Skyraven, Listen we can still hold you down. Stasis cuffs will paralyze you at some point. We'll keep you alive as long as possible. Maybe mystic... One of her powers can heal you. Break unicron curse" Ratchet said.

" Ratchet, this illness is an unnamed illness, If it were to break. Then i be able to regain every inch of my broken body that had cracked, lost pieces of metal, everything. I would be able to do a full out fight. But this is something even the 13 primes can't cure. Even if i pray to megatronus prime to break the curse, Even he won't be able to do it. I'm like a black rose withering away in the desert sun." Skyraven said.

Ratchet nodded his head and sighs " I wish there was more i can do. " Ratchet said.

"You haven't fail, but still learning. Even in your old age ratchet " Skyraven said with a chuckle.

Ratchet glares sharply at him and tossed a wrench into sky helm " That was for the comment when you were in the battlefield with airachnid and breakdown " Ratchet tossed another wrench into sky helm, leaving two dents " And Thats for ignoring my warnings about your body!" Ratchet said with a scolding tone and turning away.

Skyraven was rubbing his helm, enduring the processor-ache he had gotten from the wrenches that ratchet thrown at him. ' _okay never ever tick ratchet the hatchet off. I can understand why they call him hatchet now. MAN MY HELM HURT LIKE THE PITS OF KOAN. oh wait, I been there. I lived it and i'm still living it _' skyraven thought to himself and still rubs his helm.

He sighs " mind removing the dents please" He asked calmly.

Ratchet turned back toward him and nodded his helm as he walks over to skyraven and began to fix sky dented helm.

" there more to the reason you're jumpy isn't there?" Ratchet asked.

"I got the feeling mystic gonna meet more then the eye today." Skyraven said with a worried tone.

* * *

**(Meggy and screamer)**

"Ah, lord megatron. Far be it from me to question your intentions, But i do not understand why we've returned here after all this time...Alone" Starscream placed his hand on his chest as megatron glares and walks toward the mine " Uh... Every last trace of energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left. " Starscream said.

Megatron stopped and turned around to glare at starscream " Indulge me, Starscream, won't you? " Megatron said as he turned back around and walks further into the energon mine with starscream follow slowly behind him.

**(Bulk, Mystic and miko)**

Over to bulkhead and mystic " Miko! Mi-" Bulkhead said.

"Check it out! Now, this would make an awesome rehearsal space!" Miko said.

"Miko! " Mystic said with her hands on her hips.

"HELLO! Hello Cleveland! Are you ready to rock? Whoo-Hoo-OW" Miko shouted as it echos through the cave.

Mystic shivers and triumph leans against mystic leg and nudges " I'm fine triumph. Just getting a bad vibe" Mystic said softly and pets triumphs head.

"Arcee found something. And mystic getting a bad vibe here " Bulkhead said through the comm-link.

**(Arcee and Jack)**

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, Do you read?" Arcee answers the comm-link but was getting nothing but got static " Scrap." arcee looks around " The mineral composition down here is causing interference. " arcee said.

**(Bulkhead, mystic and miko)**

"Okay, maybe the acoustics aren't perfect. " miko said.

Mystic shook her helm. " I'm going to look around for a bit, I meet you all back at the entrance. Come triumph!" She said and walks in a different direction.

Bulkhead sighs with a nod as he looks at the energon scanner " We'll, We're here. Ratchet gonna want a sample." bulkhead said as he walks over to wall, switches his hand from a mace and began to pound against the wall.

**(Megatron, mystic and starscream)**

Megatron stops as he saw three drills as he looks at starscream " How intriguing. " megatron said.

Starscream steps back and began to chuckle nervously as he calms down and began to growl with a groan " Incompetent fools! This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here?" Starscream said.

"A most valid question. " megatron said.

Starscream inhales sharply and turns around. " My apologies, master. I believe soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport." megatron growls at him " but in fairness, during your interstellar travels, we all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly, mistakes were made." starscream said stepping back while he spoked.

The two decepticons didn't know that the white femme had crossed their paths once again. She stopped and hide behind the rock wall and listens in. She gritted her teeth ' _how dare he blame my uncle soundwave for his foolish lies. Stupid starscream. HA clearly it was your mistake and your responsibility. Not uncle. _' mystic thought to herself.

Megatron steps toward starscream " Yes. Clearly. " megatron turned around and slammed his hand into the rock wall mystic was behind as she flinched. Megatron pulls out a energon crystal. " Every last trace of energon extracted? " Megatron said angry.

"Lord megatron, I can explained." Starscream said nervously.

"Explain what?That you've been hoarding a supply of energon for your personal use?" megatron asked.

"No! No exactly. You see, I - " Starscream tried to explained but megatron slams his feet on the energon crystals.

"Do not take me for a fool, Starscream!" megatron said.

Starscream stammers. " I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark. But you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it. It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced" Megatron said while he talks toward starscream.

"You know about that?! " Starscream asked.

Mystic giggled silently as triumph glares around the corner watching ' _serves you right starscream. You caused a lot of pain for my brother. But thats not my fault._' mystic thought.

"Soundwave is quite competent at surveillance, I can assure you. The fact is, Starscream despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long, Since the day you snuffed out the spark of soundwave sister. Although because i took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, Predictable. You've hit rock bottom. " Megatron said as he raised his cannon toward starscream face.

Starscream cover his face as he whimpering. " master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you! " Starscream said as he falls onto his knees and bows to megatron.

mystic turn her head and saw arcee and jack walking toward her " You have cease to be of used to me, Starscream. So you shall cease to be" megatron said as mystic listens in.

Starscream cover his head and whimpers as he turned and looked to see mystic and jack watching with his optic's widen. Megatron saw starscream look and turned as he too has spotted the White femme and The human boy. Megatron grinned at the white femme " It's been some time mystic, I was wondering when i get to finally see you again after our last encounter with dark energon " Megatron said.

Mystic growls as she remembered what happen when she first met megatron "you caused my brother a lot of pain. I do see why he wants you gone" she said with a stern tone.

"Ah, yes, Skyraven. He will meet his end soon when his energon is on my blade, just like i did with your autobot father and soon to your adoptive father as well " Megatron said with a smirk.

Mystic transformed her right servo into her sword and growls. She glares at megatron as her white optic's dimmed little with anger " you will never hurt my father, nor my brother. Not like you did to uncle cliffjumper " mystic shivered at the sight of her uncle " you cause a great deal of pain and it hurt from the sight of it " Mystic said.

"I see then " megatron said as he growls and raised his cannon and began to fire. Mystic moved tot he side, allowing the lasers to bounce off her sword and into the wall.

Arcee jumps in front of jack and grabs him, as mystic, jack and arcee ran behind a wall" stay down"arcee said as she looks behind the wall but the wall got shot as she moved a bit, only for it to miss.

Megatron kept firing his cannon as he moves toward them, leaving starscream on the ground. Starscream saw this and stood up, Running toward the exit. Megatron turn around with a anger look " Starscream! You dare to abandon me!" Megatron Called out to him. Megatron raised his arm and began firing at starscream. Arcee found her opportunity and fires two blaster shots in megatron back.

"Aunt Arcee! " Mystic yelled as megatron turned around and charged his blaster. Mystic activated his pistons and fired them into megatron arm. Megatron arm flung into the air and released a blasted from his cannon into the ceiling. The Ceiling began to fall as the ground shook.

Arcee turned and ran to jack but fell through the ground as mystic grabs a hold of jack and covered him as she and jack fell through as well.

Over to miko and Bulkhead, The ceiling had collapsed on top of bulkhead who was covering miko. When miko looked up at bulkhead. She saw bulkhead holding a very large boulder of their heads. Mystic and Jack came to and couldn't find arcee, So they both said " Scrap" as they walked toward an entrance. Mystic stopped and looked around. She heard a little whine as she ran over to a rock and removed it, Showing her little nitro fox laying before her with two broken legs from the rocks that had landed on triumph " Triumph! I got you don't worry, Big brother will help you when we get back" She said as she picks the nitro fox up as triumph nuzzled her chest lightly as she walks to jack.

Miko on the other hand was trying to move a pile of rocks out of the way to at least get a big enough entrance for her to get out but with little oxygen on the Energon mine. She began to breath heavy.

Starscream was buried alive but managed to dug himself out, leaving him grunting and coughing as he turns around and began laughing evilly " Predictable, Master? is that what you called me? Well, now who has hit rock bottom?" Starscream leans over with his servo over his audio " what's that?" Starscream stood straight up " I'm sorry- I can't hear you beneath all that rubble!" Starscream said with an evil laugh " Farewell, lord megatron. May you rest in peace. " Starscream turned around and started to walk away but he realized something and stopped " But you _have _survived far worse. If you managed to free yourself, you would blame me for your setback, and there is nowhere that i could possibly escape from your wrath. Or, Worse yet, Your mindless followers will come looking for you and take credit for your rescue- credit that could rightfully be mine. " Starscream said with a growl and yelling megatron name into the sky.

Mystic was right behind jack, as he was panting. they both called for arcee, bulkhead and miko but got no reply. There was a small thud in the distance as jack turned and saw a drill.

"A drill?" Mystic said.

"Well, _ that _could come in handy." jack said.

Mystic walks over to it and hops on it, she set triumph down by her feet as he curls up painfully around her feet. Jack sat down side triumph as mystic starts up the mining drill.

Miko was running out breath as she was pushing herself to remove the rocks as she was grunting, lifting up a heavy rock and tossing it to her side.

"Miko." bulkhead said.

Miko sighs " I'm feeling strong" Miko said with another sigh.

"No, you're not. " Bulkhead said.

"I just need to " Miko groans as she stood up " Rest for a second, That's all. " Miko said as she fell over onto her hands and knees with a groan.

"Miko, Listen to me. There's no fresh air down here. If you use up the oxygen too fast... " Bulkhead tried to finish.

"We could suffocate!" Miko said fast.

"Not ' We, ' Miko - You. Autobots don't need to breathe, Remember?" Bulkhead said.

"Right. Smack-down in outer space. " miko chuckles " that was cool." Miko fell back over onto her hands " Okay. What if i just slowed down, Breathed. . .Less. . ." Miko said.

**( I think miko brain just popped "Mystic: um yep uh speaking of interrupting your doing it author " Me: Oh shut allowed to interrupt. HA.)**

Miko crawled over to the rocks and try to pick the heavy rock up with grunting. " No. You need to stop - Now. "Bulkhead said.

"I can't Bulk. I have to get you out of here. " Miko said with a grunt trying to lift the rock up but in the end she gives up and roll onto her back with a sigh.

"Miko, Please. Don't worry about me. " Bulk said as the rocks settling down and Metal creaking as bulkhead straining with whisper " I'm fine." Bulkhead said.

Mystic and Jack were by the mining drill, with hands on the controls. " It works at least. " She said. Triumph gave off a little whine of agreement.

"At least you can read cybertronian language " Jack said with a nodded.

Mystic snort as she used the controls to activate the movement of the drill " I can read up to three types of Cybertronian including neutral language, cybertronian slug language and primes language. You can thank my sire for that " mystic said with a smirking.

Once the mining drill moved fast " roll out " mystic said.

Bulkhead was groaning as he hears a drilling in the distance " Do you hear that?" bulkhead said.

"Sounds like. . ." miko said slowly.

"Drilling. Gotta be Arcee, Mystic and Jack." Bulkhead said.

"We're. . . In . . . Here! Here!"Miko said between gasps.

"Miko, Grab something, and bang it on my foot. Can you do that." Bulkhead said.

Miko looks at him as she rolls over onto her feet and grabs a rock as she walks over to bulkhead and looks up at him.

"i dont want to hurt you." miko said.

"I know it's hard to believe, But i'm tougher than i look. Now give it all you got." Bulkhead said.

Miko swung the rock into bulk foot as it echos through the energon mine with a loud thudding and metal clanging against the rock.

Mystic drilled the mining drill through the wall and drove a bit up to see but to her shock it was megatron under the pill of rocks as jack saw what mystic looking at.

"Megatron " Mystic said with a venom voice.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question." Megatron said.

"Yes i suppose it is, After what you did to my sire and carrier." mystic looks back at jack and saw him back away. Triumph was giving off a low growl toward megatron.

"Ah yes i believe a forgiveness is out of my reach so if that is the case, then you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right _ now_" Megatron said with a red optic's glaring straight into mystic pure white optic's.

Mystic stood there and glared at him with the anger and hatred that she had form, placing her hand on her chest plate. "Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Revenge for your creators. Seize the day. Optimus would. " Megatron said.

"No, He wouldn't" Jack said.

"Not like this. I won't go down that path because i lose my creators to you. My carrier would want me to go on the Path as a true honor and wise femme. I follow the path like my adoptive sire." Mystic said turning back to the controls and started the drill up.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with optimus - The day i rep out his spark! Right in front of your optics Little Prime! " Megatron yelled as he watched the two leave on the mining drill.

Mystic bit the lower bottom of her metal lip. She clenched her fist tightly in a ball, ignoring megatrons words as she felt triumph rubbing his helm on her leg, she eased up and relaxed as she smiles lightly. " I just hope wheeljack cames back. I really need him" She said softly and low.

Miko picked up another rock and started to grunt and bang the rock on bulkhead foot. "Thatagirl." Bulkhead said.

There was sound of hiss " What was that?" Miko asked.

"Nothing. Go on. Keep Banging." Bulkhead said as his arms began to shake.

Miko placed the rock on bulkhead foot and looks up at him " Bulkhead, What's happening? Tell me!"Miko said.

"My arms- They're starting to give. " Bulkhead said.

* * *

**(Autobot Base)**

Skyraven has started to pace back and forth, he has been trying to contract mystic through both the sibling-bond and comm-link but he has gotten no replied at all from neither bulkhead, arcee or mystic. This started to make sky more worried then possible.

Ratchet watched sky and shook his head " Will you relax. I'm sure their fine" Ratchet said.

"Fine? FINE?! I can feel it over my bond mystic is not fine, She is angry and that anger is feeling up with rage! Do you expect me to believe _their fine_ " Skyraven said.

They heard heavy footsteps and sky turned to optimus with his optic's almost turning red. " Calm down Skyraven, one of my bots must of upset mystic over something and just letting out some anger" Optimus said with a calm tone.

Skyraven sighs but didn't relax one bit, he was unable to concentrate on the Gauntlet he had found and with his sister out there angry over something. He began to worry more. " You do not get it optimus, I can feel her. This is something your bots can't enraged her about. The only ones who can make her this mad is ... The con's which means... " Skyraven paused for a few minutes and glares at optimus and ratchet.

"Megatron is there which most likely means Starscream as well " Skyraven finished.

"Puh-lease, what would megatron and starscream be at an abandon energon mine then?" Ratchet said.

"What skyraven is trying to say it, The energon mine, might not be so empty as they thought it would be" Optimus said.

"Which means, Mystic, arcee, jack, miko and bulkhead are stuck with megatron who ripped my sire apart and ripped his spark out and Starscream who had full ripped and crushed my carrier Spark. " Skyraven said with his arms crossed.

Optimus nodded and ratchet sighs " Is that why you are so worried? They may do the same to mystic?" Ratchet asked.

Skyraven lower his optic's as the though of mystic in the hands of megatron and starscream. He shook at the image but then his optic's switched to a full blown red " Don't. . . Say. . . That. . . EVER!" Skyraven said slow in a loud tone.

Ratchet stepped back with his hands raised in defense, Not wanting to get hurt by the Seeker.

Optimus set his hand on skyraven shoulder " Calm down skyraven. Don't let your emotions get to you " Optimus said.

Skyraven sighs and sat down still feeling uneasy " I can't just calm down. Not with him, his SIC and my sister in the same area " Sky raven said.

Ratchet sighs " change of subject" Ratchet said quickly not wanting to pressure this any further " When do you plan on fighting megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"After the Alignment " Skyraven said.

Ratchet optic's widen " ARE YOU INSANE?!" Ratchet yelled causing Bee and raf to jump as they glare at the three mechs who were talking.

"No i am not! I didn't say what day though But it will be after the Alignment " Skyraven said.

" Skyraven, you know this is -" Before optimus could say anything, he saw skyraven raise his hand up to stop optimus.

"Don't. I know the consequences, Mystic gonna be spark- broken once i'm gone, I am hoping wheeljack will spark-bond with her before i pass. If not then I need you Optimus " Skyraven pointed at him " To form a Surrogate sire-creation bond with her " Skyraven said.

Optimus stood there shocked from what skyraven said as he was processing this all in at once " I will try my best to keep my little prime alive and well skyraven " Optimus said.

"Good because i already gotten a favor in to a Con that i know close to my spark as a brother to help take care of her. He a honorable mech, Loyal to me but also loyal to megatron, Though megatron doesn't know that he is more loyal to his family then the lord himself. Do not shove him away from her. He had promise to teach mystic like a sister and he gonna keep that promise" Skyraven said.

"You have this all planned out don't you skyraven, You knew this was happening. " Ratchet asked.

Skyraven smirked " What can i say, I'm Unicron uncreation, A virus to his health and to my own " He said with a serious tone.

Optimus nodded his helm " then i will allow the con be near mystic, But i must know who this con is so i do not damage him badly?" he asked.

"Dreadwing, My trine brother " Skyraven said.

Ratchet jaw dropped as he now understand why skyraven was angry about skyquake death. Optimus stood their with a straight face, but they too knew he was shocked as well. The mech seeker in front of them was a member of two of the honorable gladiator seekers that had form a brotherly bond and trine bond who was now an Autocon who refuses to be called an autobot or an decepticon but accepts helping the autobots out because of his co-creation sibling.

Skyraven sat there with a smirk widen on his face, He saw the two mechs he was speaking to that had the shocking looks on their faces or optic's. He chuckles silently to the surprise he pulled out, revealing half of his plan against megatron. He just hope that his plan works out and he will be over this curse of illness for good or not.

* * *

**(Back with the Others. Man the look on ratchet face is gonna be priceless)**

Bulkhead was grunting "Does it hurt?" Miko asked.

"A little" Bulkhead said with a grunt.

"Bulkhead!" Miko said.

"Help's coming. We just got to guide them here. Hit me again " Miko gasp " Miko, Do it!" Bulkhead said.

Miko step over a bit and picked up the rock as she started to bang the rock on bulkhead foot.

The drilling in the distance was getting closer and closer " Are they any closer? " Bulkhead said.

"I can't tell. The sound is all-Unh!- Freaky in here." Miko said.

There was a thudding sound as bulkhead laughs " Yes!" Bulkhead cheered.

Mystic head perked up and heard the loud banging sounds " Jack take control. Triumph stay with jack" Mystic said as she jumps over the spinning drill and ran toward the sound. She was able to her a loud thudding some after the banging stopped.

Miko chuckles " Arcee and mystic found us!" Miko said.

But to there known they were wrong as they heard a evil laugh and the smoke cleared showing starscream. " Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest " Starscream said as he saw the autobot and miko.

"What's _he_ doing down here?" Miko asked.

"Miko, Get behind me - Now!" Bulkhead said.

Starscream removes the rocks as he stood up as miko ran behind bulkhead " Well, Well, If isn't bulkhead and his pet vermin. My, you don have your hands full don't you, autobot?" Starscream said.

"Do whatever you want to me, starscream, But Leave the human go!" Bulkhead said.

Mystic was close to them as she slammed her foot into the ground and slid to the opening " Uncle Bulkhead! Miko!" Mystic called out.

Miko gasp " Mystic were in here and starscream here to!" Miko called out as she looks at bulkhead and hugs his wheel " No! I'm not leaving you!" Miko said.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain." Starscream said.

Mystic finally made her way to them and growls. " Starscream, Leave them Alone! " Mystic spoke loud and clear, startling the silver seeker.

Starscream turned around and saw the Dusty white femme as starscream grinned"We'll If it isn't mystic, my my you do look like your autoscum sire, I wonder what snow ramp would do if he saw his small femme out here in the energon mines with the big bad cons " He said with a purr in his voice.

Mystic snarls " Do..Not call my sire an...Autoscum. Decepti-creep " she said as she step forward as she tossed her fist into starscream chest.

Starscream catches her fist and spun her around with his foot out, causing her to trip. Mystic caught her footing before hitting the ground as she spun and slammed her leg into starscream side. She heard miko cheering for her as she smiles, finally showing what she got from her training.

Starscream grunts and steps back " I see your brother doesn't waste time training you " Starscream looks at mystic optic's and notice they were the same as her carrier but only a different color" You got those same pathetic optic's as your carrier. I always dislike those optic's " Starscream said.

Mystic snarls "Starscream, you should not of said that, Mystic can't be tamed unless her brother is located here and since i can't stop her, you are gonna need to watch you back with an optic open when you sleep " Bulkhead said with a smirk.

Mystic notice starscream going toward miko, as she jumps in front of starscream and kicks him away from miko hard enough for starscream to land on the ground in the pile of rocks. " Stay away from miko and uncle bulkhead" mystic said.

"That's it autobot- I will -" starscream stopped.

"You'll what? Make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us? " Bulkhead said.

Mystic turned around as she heard the drilling through the wall as it collided into starscream, only for mystic to chuckle. She picks miko up and walks to the drill and set her down " get out of here now, Triumph Protect them and i will give you as much energon treat." Mystic said.

Mystic watched the drill move back as she turns around and saw starscream stand up " And then there were three" Starscream said.

Mystic moves into her battle stance as she saw starscream chuckles. She ran at starscream and tried to punch him in the face as her fist was caught once again. She was spun and her back was against his chest as starscream arm was around her neck as mystic began to struggle.

" Hmm, Mystic you still owe us questions but we'll bring you back to the nemesis, once i find megatron " Starscream said.

"Starscream let her go! If you think i'm gonna beg for mercy, starscream, forget it!" Bulkhead said as he looks at mystic.

Mystic struggles move and felt his grip tighten. She knew about this situation if she ever got caught in it. She remember was cliffjumper taught as she stops struggling with a grin " what are you grinning about" Starscream asked.

"Oh nothing just.. you ain't gonna like this" She said which left starscream confused. Before he knew it, he felt mystic wrap her legs around his waist, twisting her own waist, causing starscream to flip side-ways and into the ground, forcing him to release her.

She stood up and quickly and ran beside bulkhead as she watched starscream stood up with a groan " So you learn a move from the red autobot. I'm impress they waste time on you " starscream said with a growl.

They heard a gun charging as mystic lean over a big and saw her aunt arcee charging her pistons at the back of starscream head. starscream frozen with widen optic's as he turns around.

"Don't _ move,_ Starscream. Hey bulk. Hey mystic. " Arcee said with a smile.

"Hey, 'cee." Bulkhead.

"Hi aunt arcee" Mystic said.

"Raise your hands. " Arcee said as starscream shudders as he 'awws' and raised his hands up onto the ceiling.

* * *

**(Five minutes later)**

The all drove out and transformed, Triumph was in mystic arms as jack and miko were with arcee and bulkhead.

"We could finish them here and now" Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades. " Bulkhead said.

"Would optimus... Finish them?" Jack asked.

"Nope. He probably wouldn't. Not like this" Arcee said.

"But optimus wouldn't rescue them, either, right?" Miko said.

"that not father way, he would try another way around offline a mech " Mystic said.

Arcee looked at mystic " Sounding like a prime already" she said.

Mystic lower her gazed with a smile and rubs the back of her helm " I.. um.. Blame it on Daddy " was all mystic could say.

"We'll once we get back, We are taking a nice long shower, We need to get you clean up mystic, you look like you rolled around in the dust " arcee said with a smirk.

" Uh? " Mystic looks at her armor to see how dusty it was and it almost looked like she was a tree " Um.. Can we go now please, I don't think these two will let me live this down!" Mystic said as she transformed and called in for a bridge.

"Let's go home." bulkhead said.

* * *

**(Autobot Base)  
**

" Were Home!" Mystic called out as she transformed and set triumph down on the medical berth.

"MYSTIC! " Skyraven yelled as mystic flinched and began to chuckle nervously.

"uh hi big brother" Mystic said.

"Don't hi me! Do you have any idea how worried i was! I though megatron and Starscream would have gotten ya, I was about to contact sound wave to make sure!" Skyraven said.

"um... about that... there was a cave in.. caused by megatron and um... starscream was there too " Mystic optic's began to leak energon " so was starscream" mystic said lowly and began to cry.

Sky sighs and pulled his sister in to the hug " just don't worry me like that again. I will deal with megatron and starscream and make sure they will never harm you again " Sky said.

mystic nodded her helm in her brother hug as she looked " triumph need repairs big time brother" she said.

Sky turn his helm and saw triumph two legs damaged as his optic's twitched " Great! " he mumbles.

* * *

** Short ending i know. Plus I am really really really really sorry. I been busy this whole past few weeks. I am trying my best and I am working on getting the secret chapter up. **

**Please throw some ideas in. I added a little extra to this story for a reason. Oh an If you read ' Forever mine ' By Verbophobic. I been helping her with story a bit since she is added one of my characters to her story. **

**He gonna be a little different in her story but same colors and optic's and alt mode but he will have an extra alt mode and a spark mate in her story. So if you read her story then Be ready because My character my show up in one of the newer chapters. **

**Be warn if i do not get these chapters up before the end of this month, Then i will be busy. No college stuff since i'm not going. But i will be busy with my sisters since My mom will be in the hospital by tomorrow. **

**I will be working on Carnival Tomorrow Since i will have the whole time to do so. **

**Please please forgive me for the time i took.**

**~ 1:08Am, 9/5/13. CLM Out~**


	40. The truth, The news, Meggy Plans, & Song

**Wow 40 chapters, I have to say i did good. Just to let you guys know there will be at least 12 or 13 more chapters left. So i am gonna pull up a poll for Season two. I need you to choose season 2 names and they are:**

**The beginning relic hunt**

**Relic search and destiny**

**The lost journey and Relics**

**If you have a name for season two and wish to tell me, Pm it to me, And i'll decided if i like it or not. Also i have two more character that will come to earth with Smokescreen in season two. Not only Dreadwing that Poll still stands for the decepticon new arrival with dreadwing.**

** I am also keeping the secret chapters up and running for season two. And Skyraven will not survive throughout season two Because of his illness, for that he had already planned his fight with megatron. But Dreadwing does come into mystic life And i may not kill of dreadwing in this story since he had made that promise to skyraven.**

**For now I'm putting Armada on hold because i realized i am only 15 chapters away of completing The first second of transformer prime: A new life a great war**

**Sky: Yay.**

**CLM: I have also came to mind that i will be ending Skyraven death in the middle of the season of 2 because after skyraven runs into wheeljack and dreadwing some where in between episode 10 - 15 is where i'll have skyraven go up against megatron. So Between 10 - 15 he will fight megatron because he did say he will fight him after the aligning of the planets.**

**Sky: -.- I hate you author.**

**CLM: :} All fair in love and war. Plus Who else is it gonna be to keep mystic happy but i got plans for her as well. You may be the second main character of this story but you will get the chance to finally say your last words.**

**Sky: Really how -.-**

**CLM: Soundwave will help**

**Soundwave : ...**

**Sky: Anyways... you forgot the Disclaimer.**

**CLM: Shut it i was getting to it!**

**Sky: just do it**

**CLM: Fine. I do not own transformers prime, Only my secret chapters and OC's. Happy now**

**Sky: no...**

**CLM: what crawled up your tailpipe and died. -glares-**

**Mystic: o.o Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Skyraven decided it was best to stay at the main base, since he already knows tilldawn is commanding the jet twins at their A.B.O.T base. Ratchet has already began removing more of the metal shards from skyraven shoulders, elbows and arms. It was began to get worst for sky. Mystic was lean on the same wall she always leaned on with her nitro fox curled up beside her. Optimus just returned from patrol while bee, bulk and arcee left early to get the kids from school.

Mystic was tapping her ped on the floor and sighs. Skyraven flinches at each pull from ratchet and ratchet scolding him for moving as mystic giggles at him.

The computer began to beep as mystic raised her head.

: Hey anyone there, though i commed in and say hello : the voice said.

Mystic stood there, her spark jumped as her cooling fan kicked in. Skyraven looked at her and smirked " Yeah we're here, but uh think you just got her fans running " Sky said with a chuckle.

" BIG BROTHER!" mystic shouted with her face-plates blushing.

Skyraven chuckles as the familiar chuckled rang through the computer " It is good to hear from you again wheeljack, are you returning to earth?" Optimus said.

: _ Nah, I picked up one of skyraven members, Told him to head straight to earth, Big fella he was and annoying. I also located a wrecker though bulk would like to hear about it _: Wheeljack said.

" Oh so he didn't want to speak to me " Mystic said teased with her arms crossed against her chest plates.

" Wait... Annoying one... " Skyraven said as he thinks.

Wheeljack chuckles at mystic words : _ Don't be like that babe, Hey when i return for ya, I'm gonna give ya the time of you life when you are ready _: Wheeljack said.

Mystic paused as her cheeks began to turn blue " um... uh... what are you planning Jackie honey " Mystic said with a stutter.

:_ A little gift i'm bring back with me, so it's a surprise. So you better pick a good spot for us to be at when i show you this surprise Because even if i met you once, Your words are sweet enough for me to say you are my one: _Wheeljack confessed as mystic cooling fan kicked on twice as fast.

Skyraven raised an optic ridge " Wheeljack there a war going on. I can't simply leave her in the open. Not with airachnid on the loose on the nemesis" He said.

: _ I see, but i would do anything to be with her sky and you know that. So did you tell them. I believe it is time. That was another reason why i commed you. : _ jackie said.

Mystic looks at skyraven as he sighs softly " Yeah ratchet and optimus knows, Surely arcee, bulkhead and bee figured it out. I'm leaving the Aerial team out of it " he said.

" Know what brother?" mystic asked.

" Mystic my wounds aren't old, The only old wounds i had were on my upper body. The day i started your training two days after when my knees gave out. I always spoke the truth but kept a secret like an honorable bot. Mystic i ain't gonna live long. My spark will be crushed, my processor chip will be fried and my armor and my protoform will be shattered into dust " Skyraven said.

Mystic optic's widen " brother, why w-were you hiding this from me?" she asked.

"Mystic i found out how cliff died, i knew you suffer from losing him and if i told you the day we met and found eachother, you were gonna feel pain. Sis listen, wheeljack will be here before i pass. I also ask for someone to do a surrogate brother-sister bond with you. but if you decided when your ready to spark-bond with the mech you love then go for it. I also asked Optimus to form a parent unit bond with you as well, that way you will not die after losing me. Listen i trained you to follow an honorable swords master " Skyraven said in a painful tone.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bee had return to hear what sky just said with the kids. To the kids shock they looked at mystic. Arcee, bulk and bee lowered their head a bit.

There was a chuckling in the background : _leave sky to train you, He was train by two gladiators, Skyquake and Dreadwing. From what i heard from sky is that dreadwing was the best with swords besides megatron and Skyquake was best with hand to hand. Most of sky fighting did come from snow ramp. But i leave the story telling to you, I just ran into ... SKYRAVEN I BLAMING YOU I JUST RAN INTO ANOTHER JET, Short fella, almost crashed right into him : _jackie said as their was a voice in the background. :_ I told you you almost crash into me and did you say skyraven as in Captain Rave! :_ the unknown voice appeared.

Skyraven sighs and felt his sister hug him tightly as he too hug his sister back light " Shotdrop enough, Tilldawn, jetrain and jet flare knows you clumsy as unicron. But We are all on earth, Heavydrop is coming this way as well. You might as well leave my wrecker friend alone. " Skyraven called through the comm-link.

:_ Whatever sir, I'm on my way. Anything else? :_ Shotdrop said.

" Yeah, You're like skywarp right? Teleportation. Get to heavydrop and get your afts to earth. There a huge war coming and i do not have long " Skyraven said. The comm-link was shut off between shotdrop and skyraven. He turn and saw the looks on his comrades and sighs.

"I'm sorry for everything " he lays his head on his sister head " mother and father knows they understand because they knew this is my last resort my dear little sister. Wheeljack listen, when you do get to earth, promise me, don't leave her side, no matter what. even if ratchet here says so. I do not want my little sister in the wrong hands. That is my request " He said.

Mystic cover her optic's and began to cry, skyraven pulled his sister into his chest and held her tightly. Optimus walked over and set his hand on sky shoulders.

: _Understood sky, I promise. Mystic, want to let you know, I love you my winter crystal and see you soon_ _" _Wheeljack said.

The Com-link went down and everyone was quiet. Mystic was hugging skyraven for dear life. Not wanting to lose him. Skyraven held onto to her, listening to her cries. He could also tell the autobots were crying from the inside as well.

* * *

**(Nemesis)**

"_ Shotdrop: I told you, you almost crashed into me and did you say sky raven as in captain rave. Sky: Shotdrop enough, Tilldawn, jetrain and jet flare knows you clumsy as unicron. But We are all on earth, Heavydrop is coming this way as well. "_ soundwave plays the recording behind megatron.

Megatron smirks as he turns away " So two out of three last members of skyraven aerial bots coming in from outer space. " he said.

Soundwave nodded his head and plays the next recording " _shotdrop: __Whatever sir, I'm on my way. Anything else? Sky: Yeah, You're like skywarp right? Teleportation. Get to heavydrop and get your afts to earth. There a huge war coming and i do not have long " _ soundwave stops the last recording and stood there.

Megatron raised an optic ridge " I see so there another teleporter. Bring up their files. I wish to know of these aerials " Megatron ordered.

Soundwave nodded as he pulled up the first aerial shotdrop.

**Shotdrop**

**Creators- Rivershine: KIA TornFall: KIA**

**Co-Creator: None**

**Jet Team: Skyraven, Tilldawn, Air raid, HeavyDrop, Jet rain, Jet flare.**

**Rank: CQC, Aerial medic, Hand-to-hand Combat.**

**Doesn't follow commands. Tends to go ahead of everyone.**

**CQC record: 1.5 seconds 250 shots.**

**Spark-mate: Fawnheart **

Megatron looked at the files and nodded his helm " So it seem shotdrop could make a good decepticon if he were to switch sides with a small convincing. Sound wave look up the next one " Megatron order.

Soundwave nodded and he pulled up the next aerial heavy drop onto his visor.

**Heavydrop**

**Creators- Loadout: KIA Midware: MIA**

**Co-Creator: Flankset - MIA -Brother**

**Jet team: Skyraven, Tilldawn, Air raid, Shotdrop, Jet rain, Jet flare.**

**Rank: Explosives, Demolision, Aerial medic, Hand-to-hand combat.**

**Can be annoy but follows command .**

**Record: None**

**Spark-mate: None.**

"That enough, I seen enough, soundwave, It seems you dear nephew has two new arrivals coming soon to earth, that is good then. I'll find a way to get sky raven to join us." Megatron said with his arms crossed.

"But lord megatron, how are you gonna get the black seeker to join, when he fight for the autobots who cares for the white femme " Starscream said.

Soundwave glares at starscream coldly.

" Ah yes, i forgotten about her. Now i know what i must do. When she is away from the autobot base, Bring her to me starscream! " MEgatron snarled at him " Do not fail me do you understand me " He said is order tone.

"Y-yes megatron" Starscream turned and left.

Megatron chuckles and soundwave silently left the room, only to prepare his berth room for the arrival of his niece.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Sky raven gazed at his sister how is still crying. He knew this was gonna happen, but it was now or never. He began to hum the same lullaby before he knew it he began to sing the lullaby.

" You baby blues,

So full of wonder.

Your curly cues,

Your contagious smile.

And as i watch,

You start to grow up.

All i can do... Is hold you tight " Sky sang

Mystic began to hum to the song while her brother sang. Optimus smiles as he listens. Arcee sat down side sky and patted mystic helm. Bee stood beside the kids. Ratchet watched softly but sighs. Bulkhead stood there beside optimus.

" Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in.

But you will be safe...

In my servos.

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe...

In my arms " Skyraven sang softly as his voice was changing into a musical monotone toward everyone.

Mystic voice did the same. It was something they had inherited from their mother side, as mystic open her mouth to sing with her brother as energon tears were staining her pure white face.

" Story Data-pads,

Full of fairy tales Of kings and queens

And the bluest skies.

My spark is torn **  
**

Just in knowing.

You'll someday see

The truth from lies" mystic sang and skyraven smiled.

They both began to sing at the same time " When clouds will rage in,

Storms will race in.

But you will be safe

In my servos.

Rain will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe...

In my servos." They sang as skyraven began the next part.

"Castles may crumble

Dreams my not come true

But you are never all alone

Because i will always,

Always love you" Skyraven sang as he smiles.

Mystic picked up the next line of the song " When the cloud rage in

Storms will race in.

But you will be safe,

In my servos.

Rain will pour down,

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe

In my servos " Mystic sang softly

Skyraven hug her tightly, energon tears slipping through his orange optic's. He knew he was making the right chose, His voice was beginning to get shaky as he started to sing once more.

" In my arms " skyraven said as mystic held him tightly.

Before the siblings knew they had falling into a deep recharge, after they had sang their song together. Mystic knew she was gonna have torubles coming her away and soon she was gonna lose the one she had just been found and returned to her, just to lose him once more.

The Autobots had decided to take the children home, and some of the also decided to go on patrol. just to leave the sleeping siblings alone.

* * *

**I know it was short. But I had to get it out of my system. Once i am down with this first season i will work on at least up to 20 chapters in my armada story. THAT is a promise i'm willing to keep. So here this one. Please Tell me if you have any ideas for Season 2 of Transformers prime let me know.**

**R & R and Poll is still up for season 2 characters**


	41. Partners

**40 chapters up wow... I. Am. The. Bomb. Hahahahahaa**

**Sky: she scary**

**Scream: agree**

**Sky: STARSCREAM!**

**-Turns around and see skyraven trying to blow up starscream and shrugs-**

**I do not own...**

**Starscream : -hides behind author-**

**Sky: Author doesn't own transformer prime, Only me and my sister along with the aerial bots.**

**-Blinks and steps to the sides- Not getting in the middle of this**

**mystic : :/ Enjoy the story**

* * *

**(Nemesis)**

Starscream stood in front of soundwave with a recording, who had his special comm-link open to skyraven.

"I have been a fool, Made mistakes - monumental ones. I now realize that i was never destined to be a leader or even an equal partner, and i'm at peace with that. " He shrugs " I have gain a clear understanding of my place in the universe, of who i am, of who i was always meant to be - Starscream, Second in command, Humble servant to Lord Megatron. " He turns his head away " Thankyou for listening, Soundwave. " Starscream said as he walks away.

When starscream was long gone, A eruption of laughter echo out of the comm-link : _HAHAHA THAT STARSCREAM THINK HE JUST THAT Hahahaha : _ the mech voice said. Soundwave sended a a recording of violetray and he went quiet.

" Little raven it is not polite to laugh at someone no matter how funny it is " Soundwave played violetray voice.

: _ Aww come on uncle don't pull that out ugh! _: Skyraven said.

Starscream walk through the door ways as megatron spoke " Is this true? "

"Star scream never mentioned it. " Airachnid said

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him into powder. " Megatron said with his fist raised.

Star scream cleared his throat and megatron turned " Star scream. " He said.

"Lord megatron, Please excuse airachnid's impertinence. Now, what was it that i allegedly failed to mention? " Star scream asked.

"The harbinger " Megatron said.

Starscream gasped " What about it?" he asked.

"Eons ago, A decepticon transport was sent out by violet ray crashed landed on this planet. " Airachnid said.

"Oh please. She had common knowledge. I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on earth. " Starscream said.

" Then i presume you recovered the Experimental weapon prototype the harbinger had been transporting. " Airachnid said.

Starscream gasped " And if this experimental weapon prototype was found by skyraven. He could use it to stop me from my war. Starscream " Megatron glares at him " So where is the crash site? " Megatron asked.

"It was never logged into your ship's database. And since skyraven is violetray son, he may too know the location of it" airachnid said.

"You failed to record the coordinates of a decepticon transport?! Even so, Skyraven is unknown to the weapon on the ship if he would ever find it. " Megatron.

"An oversight, master. " Starscream types his helm " But i noted it's exact location. " Starscream said.

"Then you can lead airachnid there so that she may retrieve the prototype for me before skyraven does. " megatron said as he turned around.

"My personal; native guide - how delightful. " Airachid said as she looks at star scream.

Starscream shakes with anger.

" May i ask, How would skyraven know the harbinger " Airachnid said.

"Through Violetray, Sky raven is the nephew of my Scientist and my communication specialist" megatron said.

"That explains why sky raven wanted the gauntlet " Airachnid said.

"Indeed" megatron said.

* * *

**(Autobot base on top)**

"Hey partner. Heck of a view you got up here. " Arcee stood beside cliff grave.

"Hey uncle cliff. I guess you heard huh, I hope i get to see you in my visions. " mystic said softly with her gaze lower.

Arcee look at mystic and smiles lightly. " If there's even a small chance your spark is out there listening, Well, We could really use you, Cliff. I mean sure we got aerials bots and skyraven, but he wont last much longer. Mystic need you too. Seems like every day another decepticon arrives on the scene " ARcee said.

"Yeah, just to try and get to me. We're outnumbered and outgunned. " mystic said with a sigh.

" Yeah i know what you say " arcee started.

" ' Sounds like a fair right ' " mystic finished and acree scoffs.

" If that's the would we live in, so be it. I just want you to know. . . I haven't given up. " Arcee turns around and mystic set down a small red rose that matched cliff armor.

"I'm gonna find the 'con who took you from us. From mystic. " Arcee said.

" We miss you dearly uncle cliff, and i promise i wont fall on the wrong path " mystic said with a smile and stares out at the distance.

* * *

**(Half of the Harbinger)**

Starscream has landed on the ground while airachnid did the same " Your chosen vehicle mode lacks thrust. " Starscream said.

"Are you going to preen, or are you going to guide? " airachnid sigh.

" I will reveal the exact location of the harbinger when you tell me exactly what we're looking for. " star scream said as he toward her.

Airachnid turned around " that information is need-to-know, and right now, you don't. " airachnid said

"Oh. you would do well to respect me, airachnid. Before i join megatron, I was air commander of a squadron of energon seekers. "

" On cybertron. and how many eons ago was that? " Airachnid said.

He scoffs " just recently, I personally vanquished one of optimus prime's fiercest warriors and That white femme and Black seeker carrier - Cliffjumper and Violet ray. " Starscream said.

"You snuffed an autobot and sound wave sister? " airachnid said with interest.

"Yes, I did - without mercy. " Starscream said.

"Oh. Even megatron showed _you_ mercy when he planned to terminate you at the mine. " Airachnid said.

"What?! he told you about that?! " Starscream said with his screechy voice.

"We talk. " airachnid said.

"The wreckage lies just beneath where we stand. I will need to find a point of entry. " Starscream said.

Airachnid jumped up and transformed her legs into a drill, and drilled herself through the ground.

A few minutes later.

"Suit yourself. I conducted a thorough search of this husk years ago. " starscream said.

Airachnid was over my the control panel and it activated " What are you doing."

" Accessing the cargo manifest - or didn't you think to do that during your thorough search?" airachnid said.

" Idiot. The ship's systems haven't been activated for eons. The autobots or the Autocon can detect it's energy signature." starscream said.

"Autocon? I believe i heard that word somewhere... Ah, yes the black seeker is what he calls himself " Airachnid said.

" Yes we'll, he is an autobot and decepticon sparkling after all " starscream mumbles.

The computer beeped " Ah, Here it is. Section 23 " Airachnid said.

* * *

**(Autobot Base)**

Ratchet was by the computer working on something. While skyraven was busy helping ratchet since ratchet started to put sky on medical leave and skyraven kept on protest about it, ratchet finally gave up. Mystic didn't like the way skyraven was acting, since the day she found out about skyraven illness, it caused her to worry more. She tried to contact her uncle soundwave but got no replied. So she sighs and noticed she couldn't contact wheeljack either since he was far in the galaxy away from her.

Optimus was discussing something with the others as well. So mystic decided to sit down and wait. But when everyone stopped talking the sound from the computer went off. Alerting sky, optimus and ratchet at the same time. Mystic didn't know what was going on.

"Optimus, our scanners have detected a decepticon energy profile " ratchet said.

"But it's ancient. " Skyraven said.

"The past has a way of catching up with the present, ratchet." Optimus said.

"Yeah, well the past need to stop catching up" skyraven said with his arms crossed.

"How come brother?" mystic asked.

"We'll it's ancient. mother told me about the ships she sent out into the galaxy, i just got the feeling it one of the ships she sent out" Skyraven said.

" Oh" was the only word mystic could get out of her mouth.

Skyraven shook his head and walks toward the activated ground-bridge as their other followed besides ratchet.

* * *

**(Harbinger)**

Airachnid was crawling on the ceiling of the harbinger down the hallway and turning right " Sector 23 should be right about ... " she paused as she stops " here? The ship just ends. It must have broken in half during the crash" she said.

" Or in the _air_" starscream scoffs "if you performed actual research, you would have learn that an autobot battalion has shot the harbinger out of the sky" Starscream said.

Airachnid turns around and face starscream ' How far away is the other half?" She asked.

Starscream leans over a bit " I'm afraid that information is need-to-know." Starscream said straightening up as he checks his talons claws.

Airachnid growls and swung her servos forward, shooting the webs out and around starscream. Starscream fell over onto the ground of the harbinger.

"What are you - " Starscream tried to say.

Airachnid jumped onto starscream and lean down toward him. To their unknown, there was a pair of Glowing orange optic's staring at them, Listening to their discussion.

" You're trying to make me look like a fool before megatron, have me return empty-handed while you locate that weapon yourself." Airachnid said.

"how dare you accuse me?! you are nothing but a scavenger, an opportunist!"starscream said.

"Are _you_ one to talk? " Airachnid said.

"Perhaps, But i've changed, Seen the error of my ways. I live to serve megatron now" Starscream said.

"you won't live to serve _anyone_ if you don't tell me where to find the rest of this ship - now" Airachnid said strictly.

"a few clicks north of here, through a stone arch. Now release me" Starscream said.

Airachnid stood up straight, walking off of starscream " When i have the weapon in hand - That is, If i can find my way back without my guide " Airachnid said as she started to walk away.

"This is not funny, airachnid. Come back here right now and cut me loose! Airachnid, That is an order! " Starscream yelled.

"I am you commanding officer! " Airachnid heard starscream yelled as airachnid chuckles then stopped as she gasps. She saw bumblebee, arcee, optimus, bulkhead and the last one who was bright as the arctic snow only to be dimmed colored by the lights. She saw the white femme look over and jump back into her uncle bee arms as bee saw and moved mystic behind him.

"Airachnid!" arcee said.

"Surrender." Optimus said.

Airachnid heard them as she saw skyraven appear out of no where, reaching out to her as airachnid turned around and ran off in her spider form.

Arcee ran after airachnid as airachnid crawl over starscream who was yelling " Airachnid, you traitor! " starscream said as he saw arcee run pass him as airachnid drilled herself through the wall but the hole was to small for optimus and sky to get through. Arcee began to crawl through the hole while optimus called out to arcee.

"Arcee! Wait!" Optimus called out.

A silver seeker laying on the floor wrapped up in webbing that airachnid put around him. Skyraven saw starscream and once he had, his optic's went from orange to red. Bumblebee kept mystic behind him for safety. Skyraven walks toward starscream, grabbing the webbing and lifting starscream onto his feet.

Skyraven was able to hear the noise that was coming from above, as he knew arcee and airachnid had started their battle. The next thing sky saw was a white blurr passing him and starscream. Bee looked behind him and saw that mystic was gone.

" **_mystic went after airachnid and_ arcee** " Bee said.

"What! Scrap ! Optimus go after her!" Skyraven said while he held onto starscream.

* * *

**(Up top)**

Arcee scans the area as the drill sound gotten louder. Airachnid jumps out of the ground and pushes arcee into the ground as airachnid transformed into her bot mode and lands on the ground.

"Arcee" airachnid said with a chuckle.

"I didn't peg you for a re-signing with the decepticons." Arcee said.

Arcee transformed her piston back to her servo as she ran at airachnid.

"A temporary arrangement, Arcee. You know i prefer working alone. " Airachnid said as she dodged arcee punch and moves to the side to duck arcee kick only to grab arcee foot with her spider foot and swings her into the ground as airachnid jumps back.

Arcee jumps off the ground and landed on her feet. She activated her hidden blade that was in her elbows and runs at airachnid as arcee went ahead and thrown a punch but missed by airachnid leaning to the side and reaching out to wrap her one arm around arcee shoulder and her other servo to grab arcee arm.

"Speaking of, Add any more deceased partners to your growing list?" Airachnid said.

Arcee struggles to get out of airachnid grip while a voice came out of no where. A voice that used to sound so sweet and innocent was the white femme who had spoke " Airachnid, Release my aunt arcee " Mystic said as she build enough courage to go up against airachnid who held onto arcee. Mystic had her assault piston out.

Mystic ran closer to airachnid as airachnid tossed arcee onto the ground and transformed into her helicopter and flew away. Mystic stopped while she was firing at airachnid alt-mode as optimus followed behind and watched as airachnid flew off into the distance. She lower her weapon and transformed it back into her servo.

"Aunt arcee you okay?" Mystic asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. You seem to have grown out of your fear against airachnid" Arcee said.

Before mystic could say anything optimus began to speak " Arcee, you know better than to engage the enemy alone. " Optimus said.

"Not her. Not after what she did to tailgate" arcee remember of her past " she will pay." she whispers.

"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. Is that understood" Optimus said.

Arcee turned around and they hear both sky and bulk speak at the same time " Move it! " arcee and optimus looked up and saw the other heading toward them.

Mystic moved behind optimus from the sight of starscream as she let out a slight whimper.

"No need to use force" starscream said.

Skyraven glares at starscream with his red optic's and growls " Oh i'm gonna use as much force as i want. " he spoke and motion his hand toward mystic.

Mystic nodded her helm and ran over to skyraven and moved behind his back to hide. Bulkhead pushed starscream down onto his knees.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. " Starscream said.

"I say kill him, After what his did to our carrier " Sky raven mumbles.

Bee had his hands on his hips and nodded his helm.

Bulkhead chuckles " Is that right? And what do you want in return? " Bulkhead said.

"I want to be on your side." starscream said.

"WHAT!?" Skyraven yelled.

Everyone looked at skyraven out burst and starscream stares at him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will not work with someone who had offlined our carrier. " skyraven said as his optic's began to glow more bright with anger. Starscream saw the look in sky optic's and began to shake in fear. Feeling the power of sky energon giving off. The same power breakdown had felt the anger and hatred turning and changing into pure strength.

"Calm down Skyraven. " Optimus said.

"On our side? " Bulkhead laughs " yeah, Right. And I've been lobbing with the fallen." Bulkhead said with an agreement with skyraven.

"You wouldn't betray the decepticon. " Arcee said.

"He too loyal to megatron " skyraven mumbles.

"Wouldn't i? What have they done for me lately besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood. Then all but replace me with that traitorous wretch airachnid. She abandoned me, Let me for scrap. So, Why not rat them out?" Starscream said.

"Just like you did with carrier, You extinguish her spark in cold blood! Don't think i know that, My friend _saw_ her. She saw _you. _" Skyraven growl. " There nothing you can't rat out, Without me knowing about it.

Starscream looks at skyraven and gasps " W-what do you mean ' without you knowing' " Starscream asked.

Skyraven grins" I known ever inch, length and width of the nemesis, all their code, security codes and firewall code. The amount of energon your carry on that ship to every drone and decepticon walking through it. I even know the codes to every berth room and brig cell you have. Don't think i don't learn Carrier taught me a lot. Sire trained me a lot with two aerial cons but you won't be able to find out since their are many aerial cons out there " Skyraven finished his talk and kept his sister beside him closely.

This shocked starscream, he didn't know that this autocon knew so much about the nemesis. Starscream was actually glad he had extinguished skyraven carrier spark for good. Starscream smirks knowing how to get under the black seeker armor and knowing now that the youngling white femme is his sister.

"Daddy, should we discuss this?" Mystic asked softly.

Optimus nodded as he turned around followed by arcee, sky, bulkhead and mystic. Bee stayed behind and activated his emp blasters.

"He's telling the truth about megatron trying to scrap him. I saw with my own eyes. Even mystic saw him." Arcee said.

"You're not saying you actually trust starscream?" Bulkhead said.

"Trust him? Never." Arcee said.

"But this may be the one time our objectives align." Mystic said.

" Hmph, As long as he stays away from my sister and me. I have no problem. I can put aside the anger against him. I just want to make him pay " Skyraven said.

"Revenge is not the option skyraven" Optimus said.

"Who said anything about Revenge, I would of extinguished his spark right here right now. But i'm holding my decepticon back and keeping it in check for now." Skyraven said.

"You're right to be wary bulkhead, Skyraven. But i agree with arcee and mystic. " Optimus said.

* * *

**(Second Half of the Harbinger)**

Airachnid had flown her way toward the other half. As she landed on the ground, only to walk into the second part of the harbinger. she made her way to the vault that held the experimental weapon prototype as she opens it, taking her hand into the vault " Be still, My beating spark. " she took the weapon and held it over her head, as it swung out like a spare, only for the tip to spin and glow with a electric blue light as airachnid laughs.

Mystic, Bee, Optimus with starscream in his trailer, Arcee, Bulkhead and the flying black mech made their way toward the other half of the harbinger.

Mystic was the first to stop, along with bee, arcee and bulkhead. Skyraven transformed and landed in front of mystic as optimus was the last one to pull up beside them as The rest began to transformed into their Bi-pedal form.

"What you know?" Bulkhead said.

"Could still be a trap." Arcee said.

"starscream;s loyalty to megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the decepticons, Our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally. " Optimus said.

"You don't mean permanently, as in keys to the base and everything? " Bulkhead said.

"And for me to get my servos on him, just to make him loose every ounce of his energon but enough to keep his spark beating" Skyraven said.

"However unlikely that scenario, Every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption." Optimus said.

"Even bot killers? Even Airachnid?" arcee said.

"Even Starscream?" Skyraven said.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace." Optimus said.

Few minutes later, Bulkhead open the back of the trailer " Rise and shine, Screamy. " bulkhead said as he grabs screamer feet and pulled him out onto the ground.

Starscream coughs.

"We're here." arcee said.

"Where's the ship?" Skyraven asked.

Mystic leans against the trailer and crossed her arms against her chest.

"It's through the arch, among the stones. " starscream said, pointing the way.

"Bulkhead, Skyraven, Bumblebee, You're with me. " Optimus steps forward " Arcee, mystic, Remain with our prisoner. " Optimus said.

Optimus walked away with three but stopped when arcee called for him.

"Optimus, Please. For tailgate " Arcee said.

"Your desire to avenge tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgement. " Optimus said as they walked away.

Starscream grunts and straggles in the clamp around his wings " Is the clamps really necessary? I promise not to fly away. IT's really giving me a crick" Starscream said.

Mystic rolled her optic's and shook her head " Oh put it to rest screamer" Mystic said and looks at arcee who smiled with approval.

" I can shove you back in the trailer. " Arcee said with a smirk.

"Aw. " Starscream said.

Optimus, bee and bulkhead had their blasters activated, Skyraven was relaxed with his hands behind his head as he walked with them. He was much better with CQC then long rang. He heard bee buzzed and chirp.

" _**how come you don't want you weapon activated**_** sky?** "bee asked.

Skyraven didn't say anything. he just kept walking.

" Skyraven doesn't use his shot gun blasters unless he is up close and personal. He more of a hand to hand combat" Bulkhead explain as bee nodded his helm. Optimus was listening as well and was surprise a bit by how calm skyraven was being right about now.

What caused skyraven to anger back there was because of starscream. But when the distance skyraven from his carrier killer, skyraven had began to calm down a bit more. Sometimes the autobots didn't understand skyraven at all of what happen to him. Skyraven still had things on his mind, Including what his carrier and sire said to him about his journey. He was also wondering if Wheeljack and dreadwing had met or not or unless one of the are already heading toward earth. But skyraven began to worried a bit, He realised he had left his sister with Starscream and now was afraid he may end up taking her from him as well.

" Be alert. Airachnid is known to attack from below ground. " Optimus said as the voice snapped skyraven out of his mind and nodded his head.

"Right. " Bulkhead said.

Skyraven used his hover jets to lift himself off the ground and on top of the rock ' _wish i had brought till dawn with me, i can do what she can with a rifle. But maybe just maybe some sneak attacks will work from higher ground._' skyraven thought.

They kept walking until the harbinger was in sight. Skyraven stopped and stepped back a little. " The same harbinger that carrier had sent out. Best be on guard. " Skyraven said lowly to himself.

Optimus gave the signal to move forward. Skyraven sat on top of the rocks and watched optimus, bee and bulk to move toward the harbinger. Skyraven stood up and jumped onto the top of the rocks and began they knew it. Skyraven had landed on top of the harbinger opening. Only to wait for the black femme bot to exit the harbinger.

Skyraven looked down and saw airachnid as he smirks waiting for the right movement. Airachnid fires the experimental weapon at optimus but optimus dodges to the side as it misses. Optimus fire his blaster as he missed letting airachnid jump over it. This gave skyraven the chance to pounce as he did.

"I got her. " Bulkhead said firing his weapon as airachnid jump forward and fires the spear into bulkhead as he stops in a freezing position.

"The immobilizer, true to it's name" Airachnid said.

Arcee was pacing back and forth in front of starscream. " Aunt Arcee don't worry, After what airachnid did to put fear into me, Skyraven gonna pound her into dust. He did it twice before he can to it for the third time" Mystic said softly and calmly.

"I know sweet spark" Arcee said as she was still pacing back and forth.

"I'm not really so bad, you know." Starscream said.

"Really, never thought of it. After all what you tried to do to me when megatron was in his little coma. But lucky me, soundwave had my side. But let not forget who offlined my biological carrier when i was just sparked from her" mystic said with a scolding tone.

"Calm down mystic. We do not need another skyraven here who has no idea how to control their con side" Arcee said.

"yes aunt arcee" mystic said softly.

"Megatron - He's the evil one. The fact is Mystic, megatron got optic's only for you, He wishes to see what you are made of " Starscream said.

" Tell it to - What does megatron want with my little niece?" Arcee said.

"Oh how should i know. He doesn't tell me, he has a plan on getting skyraven to join our side and i believe it involves the little femme over there" Starscream admitted.

"We'll tell it to someone. Who cares" Arcee said.

"Like whom,, Airachnid. What i wouldn't do to get my servos around her wretched throat." starscream said.

"So, We can agree on _one_ thing. " Arcee said placing her hand on her hip._  
_

"Oh you have no idea. She showed up one day, and the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into megatron's ear, Maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place. " Starscream said.

"We'll she terminated my partner. " Arcee said looking away.

"What?! She's Taking credit for scrapping him now, Too?" Starscream said.

Mystic raised her head up as she growls a bit lower. She moved her self of the trailer and toward arcee as she was growling a little bit more louder.

"That was _my _Doing" Starscream said.

"What?" Arcee and mystic said together.

Starscream gasps " You weren't there. " Arcee said.

"Of course i wasn't. I don't know what i was thinking. " Starscream said with a nervous smile.

"Who are you talking about?" Arcee asked as she step over to him.

"No one. Who are _ you _ talking about?" Starscream asked.

"Tailgate. " Arcee said.

"Uh, Who's Tailgate?" Starscream asked.

Mystic optic's widen as energon tears began to run down her face, she lost all couraged in her and moved back a bit, shaking her head. Mystic now found out who had offlined her uncle cliffjumper " no" she whispers.

"You were the one. You Extinguished Cliffjumper. You were the one who Put mystic in pain! " Arcee glares at Starscream with her teeth gritting.

"Cliffjumper?! " Arcee raised her fist at him " No! no, no, no. You misunderstand. It wasn't like you think. The troopers mortally wounded him. I was to help cliffjumper - Put him out of his misery. He begged me to. " starscream said.

Arcee growls and knees starscream in the face, knocking him down. " UNCLE CLIFF NEVER BEG TO A CON" Mystic yells at starscream. as she hugs herself, crying with energon tears falling. Her body was shaking from the sight of her past of what she saw happen to her uncle.

starscream moved to his knees and held his hands in defence " Okay, Okay. It was a mistake! I've made many, but i've changed! You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner, would you? " Starscream asked.

Arcee steps back and pulls out the key, She tossed it to the ground in front of starscream " What- What is that?"

"The key to your cuffs." arcee said.

"What for?" starscream said.

"Cliff would have given you a fighting chance." Arcee said.

"No, Please! I-I don't want to! What's past is past. I'm one of you now. " Starscream said.

Arcee activated her pistons and aimed them at starscream who began to beg with 'no's and Please' toward arcee. Mystic sat herself down on the ground with tears falling " take it! " arcee said, Starscream looks down at the key and lower his servos to grab the key but he drops it and gasp.

"You're pathetic." Arcee said.

Mystic looked over and watcher her aunt lower herself to the ground to pick the key, but mystic saw starscream unsheathed his claws out and swung them toward arcee, but mystic stood up and ran at arcee, pushing arcee out of the way for starscream to slam his claws into mystic side as mystic optic's widen and steps back. Mystic fell over, gripping her side.

Arcee looked over at mystic with her optic's widen and ran to mystic side. Starscream dropped the cuffs off his wrist and chuckles. " Something wrong, Mystic? " starscream turn to arcee " I thought you _ wanted_ a fight." Starscream said as he walks toward them.

Bee and skyraven dodged the immobilizer. Skyraven knew he couldn't get close to airachinid who had the weapon in her hands . Sky turned his hand and saw optimus jump behind a rock to move from the immobilizer. Once optimus fired a shot. There was pain in skyraven spark. He knew his illness wasn't that close but it was coming from mystic. He grew worried and looks at optimus who was searching for airachnid.

Skyraven turned his head toward the sound and saw airachnid raising from the ground. By the time optimus turned around with bee, Sky watched as airachnid used the immobilier on optimus who had frozed in place. Bee jumped in front of optimus, firing his smaller pistons at airachnid, who had jump onto the rock. Skyraven pulled out his sword, ignoring the pain.

He ran at airachinid and began swing his sword. Airachnid used the weapon to block each swing of skyraven sword.

Arcee was fighting against starscream, Breathing heavy, worriedness was growing over her as each time she turn her head the injury white femme who was laying on the ground holding her side. Mystic was losing energon fast, the puddle of energon forming under mystic.

Arcee blocked each strike against starscream, only to kick him away from her.

"You're tougher to scrap then your former partner - At least the one _ is_ scrapped. For the other one, she soon will be too. Was tailgate weak like cliffjumper? " Starscream said.

"Just keep talking, starscream." Arcee said with a panting tone.

Few minutes in the fighting, skyraven had fallen to the ground with a broken wing, bee was walking carefully.

"Tell me, bug and fly. Do you think megatron will enjoy his new trophies? He'll probably use the bulky one here for target practice. " airachnid pushed bulkhead down onto the ground. " Prime is the true prize. Perhaps he'll adore the prow of megatron's warship. And when i get ahold of the sparkling of primes, Maybe Megatron will have more of an _enjoyment_ with her" Airachnid said with a chuckle firing off her blasters.

Bee and sky watched as airachnid shot some loose rocks as the ground was rumbling only for skyraven and bee to fire their blaster at the fallen rocks, once the smoke appear. Airachnid fired the immobilizer once more and made her think she hit both bee and skyraven.

" But you, Bug - I suspect megatron will simply dismantle you for spare parts. And you, Fly - I believe megatron is gonna decode your coding into one of his troops " Airachnid said.

"As a rogue, A scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure, But using it to worm my way into megatron's favor " Airachnid didn't know that skyraven and bee moved from out frozen spots toward her " Is too good an opportunity to pass up. Wouldn't you say, Prime? I mean, with results like this, I could end megatron's eternal trust. " Airachnid said.

Skyraven smirked and tapped airachnid shoulder. She turned around and her jaw dropped as both skyraven and bee raised their fist and send their fist straight into airachnid face, Punching her away from optimus.

" Thats what you get for saying something about my sister and her family" Skyraven said.

Bee buzzed and chirped at an agreement as airachnid dropped the immobilizer, only for bee to shoot it and it shatter into pieces.

"And that won't be used ever again" Syraven said with a smirk as he crossed his hands.

**( Past with bee and sky)**

_ " bee i got an idea." Skyraven said._

_Bee looked at him with an questionable look._

_" Listen those rocks, When airachnid shots one of them, we fire at the rocks making a cloud of smoke. Large enough to cover both out bodies " Skyraven said._

_Bee buzzed and chird " **And?**" bee said._

_" When she used the immobilizer we pretend to freeze. When she turns around we need up behind her, I tap her shoulder. And we punch her at the same time got it?" Sky said._

_Bee nodded his helm with a smile and a thumbs up._

**(Present time)**

" You fools!" Airachnid said as she jumps off the ground with blaster firing at her.

Skyraven and bee stopped firing as airachnid transformed into her helicopter mode as bee fired at her and flew at him, bee and skyraven moved out of the way, watching airachnid fly off into the distance.

Arcee got knees in the face and fall over panting as starscream kneed her stomach then her neck, letting her fall over onto the ground, only to kick her away from him as she lands on the ground.

Mystic was breathing heavy. Her side was leaking energon more and more. Her optic's were offlining and onlining. Trying to keep herself awake.

Arcee groans " you should have finished me when I was helpless to fight, Just like i finished Cliffjumper. Soon that femme over there will be added to my list." Starscream said.

Arcee groans and struggles to get up.

"Now, prepare to reunite with your partners." Starscream said.

Arcee mumbles as she managed to get on her hands and knees.

"What's that? I can't hear your last words." Starscream said.

"this. . . is for Cliffjumper! " Arcee said as she activated her elbow blade and swung it into starscreams helm .

Starscream screams as arcee thows a few punches into starscream face then elbows him as starscream went down the hill with arcee on top of him, placing her elbow blade onto his neck.

"Go on, Do it. Megatron will only terminate me for treason If i dare return to the decepticon. And Skyraven will surely hunt me down for terminating his carrier. You may as well be the one to put me out of my misery. " Starscream said.

"As if i needed convincing. " Arcee said.

"What?! Wait! No!" Starscream said.

Arcee looked up and saw bee and sky then she turn her head to see her little niece laying there, Arcee deactivated her weapons and got off starscream. She moves over to mystic and sat down beside her, only to hold her in her arms. Mystic weakly tried to snuggle into arcee arms as she was shaking, her optic's turning on and off.

Bee and sky slide down the hill pass starscream and stopped by arcee and mystic.

"Mystic! " Skyraven said as he looks at his sister.

* * *

**(Nemesis)**

"You left starscream with the Autobots? Do you have any notion Of the consequences of your blunder?!" Megatron said.

"But, My lordship, It was starscream's incompetence that cost us the immobilizer. " Airachnid said.

"I don't care about some trinket. My second in command is a prisoner of the enemy... which means all decpeticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the autobots! " Megatron yelled with a screech of anger.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

They have gotten mystic to the medical berth, skyraven was holding her servo. " The damage_ looked_ bad, it was a snap to repair. But i am afraid mystic has lost a great deal of energon. " Ratchet Held the immobilize "allowing us to reverse it's effect on you. You should regain your full range of motion before long. " Ratchet said.

" And arcee, mystic?" Optimus asked.

" She is patched up but mystic, she's rather resilient for a four-wheeler. But she is stuck in stasis lock. At this moment, Skyraven is beside her. He refused to leave her side. Mystic had lost a large amount of energon and placed on life-support to keep her alive. It may come to the point where we have to wait and see." Ratchet explained.

Optimus turned around and looks at arcee as arcee looks at them " It is the external wounds which heal the quickest. I though settling scores would allow me to move on. Instead, I chased away our hope of winning this war any time soon. " Arcee said.

"Wisdom cannot be granted, arcee. It must be earned. . . Sometimes at a cost." Optimus said.

" You should of seen her optimus. When she found out who offlined cliffjumper, it pushed her courage away, Her strength. She return to that scared little sparkling. Now look at her. she protected me from the first strike starscream pulled and gotten herself injury. If i would of stopped and think. I could of stop her energon from leaking." Arcee said.

"Do not blame yourself arcee, she is safe now with us" Optimus said as he head toward the med-bay.

* * *

**(Starscream)**

He bangs his back against the rocky wall a few times until the clamp came off as he thinks, only to hold his arm ' _i have been a fool, made mistakes - monumental ones. But i have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe Of who i am - '_ Starscream jumped into the air and transformed into his F-22 '_ starscream. . . Aligned with no side, Servant to no one. _' Starscream flew off into the distance.

* * *

** Yay i finally got it done. Sorry for the long wait. Mom came on yesterday. Yay. They couldn't find nothing wrong with her. The hell? **

**Anyways the next secret chapter is coming up just give me a few days to figure it out. **

**Sky: -.- mystic snap out of it**

**Mystic: -in a coma wont wake up-**

**Shh she sleeping idiot.**

**Anyways R&R and Vote please.**


	42. Inside coma, Outside awake

**Sky: Finally she reawakes.**

**Mystic: uh**

**CLM: Please do the disclaimer sky**

**Sky: sure. CLM doesn't own any transformers prime. Only her OC's.**

**CLM: thank you.**

**Mystic: enjoy i guess.**

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus has stood beside mystic, while skyraven had to head back to the main area of the base. Optimus knew skyraven was very worried about her. Optimus rested his hand on top of the sleeping femme hand. Optimus didn't know how bad it was gonna be. It only been 4 weeks since mystic had been in the coma.

Optimus snapped his head up, he heard the familiar light footsteps that almost matches arcee's. He saw skyraven come into the room as skyraven lean against the doorway. Optimus sighs seeing the pain and sorrow in darker orange optic's.

"I should of listen to my spark and gone after her. " Skyraven said.

"You couldn't of done anything" Optimus said.

" Optimus, Mystic almost died because of my choosing. I'm not cut out for this. But look at me, I nearly lost her. If i would've stop airachnid sooner, she wouldn't be in this situation " Skyraven said, slamming his fist on the doorway, causing a dent.

"I know what you're feeling skyraven i know" Optimus said.

"Yeah, you had your fair shares of loses. Forgive me optimus. I been a fool to..." he moved toward his sister and optimus. He sat down on the other said and lower his hand against his sister hand. "Please mystic wake up. Your not allow to leave us yet. Not until i go. but you're not going anywhere because i'll drag your aft back here each time you try" skyraven said letting out a sorrowful chuckle.

Mystic lays there with the life-support to her chest, an energon pouch next to her with a cord, sending the energon through her energon line.

* * *

**( Mystic mind)**

She was surrounded by a white light, she looks around and looks down seeing herself standing. She looks at her side and see her wound gone. She felt a servo on her shoulder and she turned around with her optic's widen. She was seeing three bots who were familiar to her as she raised her hand to her mouth " Carrier, Sire, uncle cliff jumper" She whispers.

"Hey kiddo, Heard you were calling for me, though i bring two more with me" Cliff jumper said.

"uncle cliff jumper!" she said as she tackles cliffjumper into a hug while energon tears fell.

Cliff chuckles and hugs her tightly " I miss you too Kiddo" Cliff said.

The purple and black femme walks over and set her hand on mystic helm " My sweet winter sparkling. why are you crying?" She asked.

The white, gray and dark gray mech moved over as well, setting his hand on mystic back" Did someone hurt you my little winter blossom" He said.

Mystic smiles and lets go of cliffjumper and hugs her creators " Skyraven said his time is coming soon. Starscream admitted he had kill cliffjumper. I'm scared what am i going to do. Skyraven said he had a plan if the Sibling bond is broken" She said.

Violet ray and snow ramp glares at each other and sighs" He does, But you got to trust him mystic" Snow ramp said.

Mystic nodded her helm.

"Hey kiddo, Remember that creation-day gift i showed you. Just go there and think of me, I'm always there for you. I even watch you talk to sounders. You both really enjoy each other company " Cliff jumper said.

"Yeah, we do. Carrier, Sky said you taught him a lot of thing." Mystic said.

"I did, Everything he knows about the decepticons" She admitted.

"And i taught him everything about the autobots " Snow ramp admitted.

" Skyraven is special like me, So what's going to happen once skyraven passes?" Mystic asked.

" We'll little winter, You go though a suffer of a broken sibling bond, and since no one has bonded with you yet, you slowly go insane, Until someone bonds with you then you'll be safe. " Violet ray said.

Cliffjumper nodded his helm " But i believe optimus will form a parent unit with you before that happens " He said.

"Or wheeljack will come and save the day " Snow ramp chuckles " I still like to meet him" He said.

Mystic face-plates heat up and her cooling fan kicks in. She hears a roar of laughter coming from somewhere and turn around to see skyquake. She steps back and moved behind cliffjumper.

"What are you doing here seeker?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Calm down Cliffjumper, I invited him here, He need to know who skyraven little sister is" Snow ramp said.

Cliffjumper nodded his helm and mystic steps out from behind, looking up at the large seeker who had bend down little.

"So you're skyraven little sister, I'm skyquake, Forgive me if i scared you back there in battle but you do have a good punch. " Quake rubbed his chin with a chuckle " I wouldn't harm a sister to my brother " Quake said.

"Brother? i have more then one brother?" Mystic asked.

"No you don't, Skyraven is like our little brother when me and my twin from a trine bond with him but instead we formed a sibling bond with him. Somehow in the distance my twin brother felt our bond broke and so did skyraven that is why he is still sane. " Quake said.

"Oh " Mystic said.

Cliffjumper smiled and so did mystic creators as she smiles lightly. " Mystic, dear little sparking. I know you are not a sparkling anymore but your still our sparkling. Listen. You got to be strong. Danger is coming. And someone will be taken from you. But you will get him back. " Violet ray said.

"But you must come to our home on cybertron, There is a gift there waiting for you " Snow ramp said and looks at quake.

" But that gift was already found by dreadwing, He carries it with him and will come to earth with in, You must send message to your uncle, to send dreadwing to your meet spot with your uncle with him. " Quake sighs " But there is another thing on cybertron. a Shield only meant for you. I have made it just for you, Your the little warrior who will fight. "

" I had it move from your sparkling room, I only knew the location to Vector Sigma, There you'll find it. You must hurry because that shield is powerful." Violet ray said.

"Indeed it is, My little winter, you must be careful" Snow ramp said.

"Hey kiddo, Tell arcee thank for what she tried to did, But i do not want her down that path not again. Oh and there a thing in my old room, You might want to us it, It a pair of blades i don't even use them, they should cover up your hands, But if you don't want them leave them there to be used later on " Cliff jumper said.

" I believe it's time for us to go" Quake stood up and began to walk away with a wave.

" Indeed it is " Both creators said at the same time " Take care our sweet little winter" They disappear.

Mystic nodded her helm and looks at cliff jumper." Cliff will i be alright?" she asked.

"Of course you will. Just got to believe right. Oh and remember what i taught ya. I think it's time to wake up " Cliffjumper said.

"Wake up? How long have i been out?" Mystic asked.

"5 weeks Kiddo " Cliffjumper said as he began to disappear.

Mystic quickly hug cliffjumper before he was gone. He chuckles and returns the hug and disappear fully.

"Goodbye Uncle cliff jumper. Let us meet again. Until all are one " Mystic said.

* * *

**(Autobot base the next week)**

Optimus and skyraven had fallen asleep beside mystic. It been another week since mystic has went into her coma. She online her pure white optic's. She looked around and saw her sire and brother as she moved her hands onto her sire servo and her brother servo. This caused both mech to jump.

Skyraven looked at mystic who had her optic's online, and with that her brother pulled her into his arms as he began to shed energon tears " I thought i lost you. Everyone been worried about you" skyraven said.

"I'm fine brother. Sorry if i was hold back but Carrier, sire, Uncle cliffjumper and skyquake " She said.

"Skyquake, You mean you met him, the real him. Not the whole follow megatron loyalty?" Skyraven said.

"Of course. Why didn't you say you formed a sibling bond with the two best gladiators seekers" Mystic said.

"I was gonna surprise you i guess quakers said it for me. You rest, I'll go get ratchet" Skyraven said.

Mystic nodded her helm and watched sky leave the med-bay, she felt her father wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close.

" My little prime, Welcome back to the living " optimus said with a chuckle.

Ratchet ran in as optimus lays me back down, only for ratchet to flash a light in my optic's " Follow the light" Ratchet said.

"Bad choice of words grandpa ratchet" Mystic said.

Ratchet huffs and stares at her " It seems you didn't lose any memories " Ratchet said.

"Of course i haven't if i did, then i wouldn't know who any of you are and ran of until megatron found me" Mystic said.

"She has a point there ratchet" Skyraven said.

"Yeah yeah. You're on medical leave until your back up on energon. you lost a lot of energon - " Ratchet was about to finish as mystic rolled her optics and spoke.

"Ratchet i'm fine. " Mystic swung her legs over the berth and stood up, she looked a little taller than normal. She was about up to skyraven shoulder. Nearly close to optimus shoulder. Same height at arcee " I feel great. I guess ing the well of the all spark was fun talking to my family" Mystic said.

"THE WELL OF THE ALLSPARK" They all yelled.

Mystic blinks and nodded her helm. " yep. Primus put me there until my body heals. But if you look, at it this way I got to see my creators and cliff jumper again " Mystic said.

They nodded their helms and they began to walkout of the room, leaving ratchet behind to grumble about the all spark.

**(At the main hall)**

"Hey guess miss me?" Mystic said softly.

"MYSTIC! " arcee and bulkhead walk to me and grab me hugs. But what shocked them most was that i was the same height as acree.

"what happen to you? " Arcee said, looking straight into my optic's.

"Primus doing i guess. You see primus found a way to replace the age changing to something called, Healer ability. So now i got the gift to heal myself. It can't be use for anyone else." Mystic said.

Skyraven moved from everyone with his hand to his head. Mystic watched him as she saw him nodded his helm and hear him sighs.

"Guys, I need to get back to the Aerial base. It seems Heavydrop and Shotdrop are there, They already picked their aerial modes. Heavy drop is a Military Soldier carrier and Shotdrop is a F-14. " Skyraven said as he activated the ground-bridge to his base and walks through it " MYSTIC BE SAFE! " he yelled as the bridge closed.

Mystic nodded her helm and sighs silently. she turn her head and smiles at her family and hugs them. She was glad to be home. She was glad she returned from the coma she was in. For 5 weeks she been out she was glad to see her dead family again. She was happy to have that one ability to go to the all spark to see them. She knew primus had something in store for her. She just has to wait.

" Oh arcee, Cliffjumper said thank you for what you did, but he doesn't want you to follow that path anymore" mystic said.

Arcee stood there shocked and nodded her helm " I promise i will never do that ever again, Not when you are injured or when starscream or airachnid comes into the picture. I promise on my spark" Arcee said.

Mystic nodded her helm and smiles. Bee hugs me and lifted me off the ground as mystic squeal with laughter. She was finally glad to be home once more. But she knew she was gonna get bumblebee for picking her up like that. Everyone body laugh at the two who was squealing with laughter and the other who was hold her with a hug but it seems it was more than just a hug when the see the yellow mech fingers tickling her.

* * *

**Short i know. But that what happens. I did do the Coma when i was happy. Made me sad on the last chapter but happy on this one.**

**R&R and vote on the characters.**


	43. TMI

**I got nothing...**

**Sky: Of course you don't**

**CLM: Shut it.**

**Mystic: Please no fighting.**

**Both: Fine**

**Optimus:-Sighs- CLM doesn't own any transformers from prime. Only her OC's.**

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

Bulkhead and miko were watching a the monster truck show as mystic was helping ratchet by the computer, learning. Until they hear bulkhead " OH!" Who placed his servo to his head.

"Munched!" miko said.

They hear the male announcer: **_ give it up for the baddest beast machines on the planet! _**_"_

The computer was beeping and ratchet sighs, Mystic back away " would you mind lowering the volume? " Ratchet said.

"Please" mystic asked.

"Hey ratch, Mystic, check out the monster-truck really miko took me to last week. "Bulkhead said.

"I compiled some highlights with my cellphone. " Miko said.

"Innocent vehicles battling " ratchet started.

"For the pleasure of human spectators?" mystic said as both mystic and ratchet shivers with their shoulders raised as they both groans " Blood sport." they both said as a union.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Bulk and miko said as a union.

"You could be helping optimus in the field right now" Ratchet said.

" Aw, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational thingamabob." Bulkhead said.

Mystic turned to bulkhead and placed her hands on her hips " Uncle bulkhead, That thingamabob to which you refer to happens to be a cybertronian data cylinder, And lucky skyraven told us about it before the decepticon knew about it" mystic said as she nodded her helm to ratchet.

Ratchet pressed a button and the television beeps leaving miko to say ' hey ' and bulkhead to groan.

"And there is no telling what vast intelligence it may hold. " Ratchet turn to the computer as it beeps." During the golden age, Dozens of these cylinders were created, Each containing the sum total of cybertronian knowledge on any given subject. . ." Ratchet started his explaining.

"and what i read up to is that is could be. . . Stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology. When the war broke out, The cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from decepticon reach. " Mystic said.

"Detecting ones signal here, on earth, is the opportunity of a - " Ratchet was about to finish.

Miko groans " T.M.I. Dude. "Miko said.

"switch it back! I want to see the hoedown showdown " Bulkhead said.

"OF a lifetime" Mystic finished for ratchet with a scent glares at bulkhead who steps back a bit.

The computer beeps once more and ratchet answer its :_ Ratchet, Decepticon ambush. The cylinder is at risk. We require_ _backup." _Optimus said.

"Back up is what i'm built for." Bulkhead said as he ran toward the ground bridge.

"Go bend some fenders, Bulk. " Miko said.

"I have an important mission for you, too, miko. " Ratchet said.

Mystic smirks and crossed her arms.

"Really?" miko said.

'_ she really loves getting her hopes up_' mystic thought to herself.

Ratchet moved his hand and held a mop in front of miko who groans with an awe. Mystic fell over laughing at miko. Miko shot mystic a dark glare and so did mystic but mystic didn't held it long until she laughs again.

Ratchet glares at mystic with a small smile creeping on his face-plates but quickly let out an ' achem' which startled mystic and she stood up.

Miko lower her eyes and gasp as she drops the mop and ran toward the ground bridge and goes through it.

"Uh.. Miko" Mystic said and saw the mop but no miko as she sighs " She did it again!" Mystic said raising her hands over her head and groans in defeat.

Mystic turned and ran after miko, as soon as mystic got out of the ground bridge she saw miko almost getting smashed. Mystic ran toward the fallen decepticon and shoulder bumped the fallen con away from miko. " Mystic what are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked.

Mystic looked from the corner of her optic's and saw miko run behind the rock " We'll little miss escaped came here, I followed and lost her. " Mystic said.

She jumps back and skidded across the ground as she swung her leg around, knocking a decepticon away from her.

Mystic raised her head and saw optimus lift and pound knockout around like a punching bag and throw into the ground. "Autobots, stand your ground. Mystic i'm glad you join." Optimus said.

"Glad to join Daddy" Mystic said as she moved beside her father with her pounding her right fist slamming into her left palm.

"The artifact must not fall into enemy hands. " Optimus said.

Mystic ran to the artifact, but to be knocked out of the way by a red blur called knock out " may may what do we have here, I remember you" knockout said.

Knockout transformed and drove toward the artifact to transformer again " Come to papa" Knockout said.

"Not yet" Mystic stood up and ran after knockout before she could get to him, Bulkhead pounded knockout away from the artifact as mystic made her way to bulkhead.

"Run to mommy." Bulkhead said.

Mystic had to let out a small laughter at the come-back and looked at bulkhead who was hit in the head by breakdown and pulled back. Mystic jumps back and gotten into fighting stance " Say ' Uncle ' Say it" Breakdown said.

Mystic turned around and got tackled by knockout as miko saw the artifact and ran to it. Mystic was to busy pounding fist with knockout while miko calls ratchet. " Will you give it a rest about your Paint!" Mystic called out as she slammed her fist into knockout face, only to swipe her feet under knockout, causing him to fall over.

Mystic looks over and hears a warbling sound as she glares miko but watches at the data cylinder was whirring, and clicking as it glows.

"Whoa" miko said.

Optimus stops and loosk as bulkhead spotted miko " Miko?" He said.

Bulkhead ran to miko but only to fall down by breakdown and the data cylinder fires into bulkhead mind sending the data into bulkhead mind without no one knowing.

"Uncle Bulk!"Mystic yells.

"Bulk" miko said.

"You really took one for the team, Bulkhead - _my_ Team. " Knockout said as he and breakdown ran through the ground bridge and the last three decepticon troop took flight into the skies.

" bulkhead, are you - " Optimus said.

"Fine. It didn't even smart." Bulkhead said.

Back at the autobot base, mystic stood there with her hands on her hips and shaking her..

"I helped lose that thing. I want to help find it. I need to get back in the field with optimus. " Bulkhead said as he stood up.

"Eh, Eh, You're under mine and mystic watch now. " Ratchet pushed bulkhead back down to sit " optimus' orders and running a full scan of your neural net would be a wiser use of your time " Ratchet said.

Bulkhead looks at mystic " Since when did you became Ratchet apprentice " He asked.

Mystic smiled " Since i came out of that coma. If my brother knows about half of everything that everyone doesn't know. Why not start off with ratchet. Plus i need to learn to patch myself up and to patch other up as well " She said with a shrug.

" Ha! Braver every day mystic, sometimes i wonder where you get it from " Bulkhead said.

"I guess i get it from my snow ramp and violet ray both sire and carrier" Mystic said.

Bulkhead reached up and unplugged the cord" What are you doing uncle bulkhead" she asked.

"Come on, Doc. There's nothing up there to scan. " Bulkhead said.

"He seems fine to me." Miko said.

Ratchet groans and sighs " We'll, if you insist on making yourself useful, You can help miko tidy up. " Ratchet said as he turns away.

"AW! He's mad with power." Miko said with a groan.

mystic laughs as she turns and helps ratchet out " I'm a fighter and a medic. What's wrong with that i wonder" mystic mumbles.

They heard the ground bridge open up and three seeker came in, Two who were unfamiliar but one black seeker was familiar as they heard them transformed and land on the ground lightly but heavy as well.

"Hey where prime at?" Sky asked.

"Looking for the data cylinder that bulkhead here lost" Mystic said.

'" Data cylinder, you mean ones that holds any type of information in it." Skyraven said.

"Yep"

The two seeker look at eachother and raised an optic ridge. One being brown with black armor spoke " Captain rave, may i ask, who are them and what is this little thing?" A heavy tone said.

"Yeah and no offence captain rave but we are need in the field not in another base " Another voice that was heavy but also light said that had a green and brown armor on.

"At ease, Shot drop another word from you and you'll be put back with the twins!" Skyraven growls " As for your answer Heavy drop. These are the autobots, Ratchet, Bulkhead and my dear little sister mystic. That is a human that the autobots are protecting or at least one of them. " Skyraven said and looks at his sister and medic.

"Yeah, Daddy, uncle bee and aunt arcee are out looking for it" Mystic said.

Skyraven nodded his helm and moved away to lean against the wall. Two of the aerial bot optics widen to see the white femme working with ratchet as their jaw dropped, staring at her.

Mystic raised her head and blinks lightly " Um.. mech get your head out of the Aft, I'm taken. Not bonded but taken" She said.

They both stood up straight and skyraven chuckles " Boy's meet my sister, and the Wreckers gal. So i advise watching it. She wheel jacks Femme " Skyraven said.

Shot drop looked his captain and back at mystic " you're serious. That wrecker gotten her, The frag is he planning, Sparking her. She to delicate for that. " Heavy drop said.

"More like a pleasure bot" Shot drop grumbled but soon was hit by a wrench to the helm and fell over. Mystic looks over and saw ratchet hand out and the wrench on the floor.

"Do not speak of my grand-daughter like that" Ratchet said with a growl and picks up his wrench and goes back to work.

Shot drop rubs his helm and moves away. " Mystic is primes daughter as well, I advise watch your language. Mystic is not delicate, she a fighter just like sire and carrier. She isn't a pleasure bot because she was still a sparkling who was born on the dark hours of cybertron. So she grew up here on earth. So i advise you she inherited almost everyone skills, abilities and habits. Soon she inherited ratchet throwing capabilities " he said.

"I heard that sky" Mystic said, pointing her finger at skyraven without looking.

Skyraven raise his hands in defence " I know i know " Skyraven said.

"That's ratchet " Bulkhead told miko " No vector squared. all right. " Bulkhead said.

"What?!" miko said.

"Hey, we got any paint around here?" bulkhead said.

Mystic raised her head and blinks " Bulkhead you okay, you never asked for paint?" mystic asked.

"That's new. shot drop, Heavy drop head back to base, I got to go visit someone " sky winks at mystic who smiles as she watched the three seekers leave.

"Art project? Cool !" Miko said.

* * *

**(Nemesis)**

"What do you mean, It's empty?" Megatron asked.

"Lord megatron, These cylinders are not unlike batteries. The data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged - that's how we located it to begin with - but now - " knockout said and touched the cylinder as it whirs and the red circle exploded as it sizzles.

"Dead battery." Breakdown said.

"Did you drop it, you one-eyed Oaf?!" Megatron said.

breakdown raised his hands in defence " no, master. I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put the zap on bulkhead. " he said.

"Hey, you think. . ." knockout said as he turned to megatron.

"I know. And i must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the secrets of the ancients, Knowledge can be power." Megatron said.

* * *

**(Autobots)**

"Seriously, Ratchet, You need to see what bulk's painting in here. It's been giving mystic a headache" Miko said.

"giving mystic a headache?" Ratchet thinks then turns back to miko about bulkhead " Yes, I'm sure one hasn't truly lived" miko ran to bulkhead with ratchet following " until one has beheld bulkheads take on still life with lug nuts." Ratchet said.

"See? Did i tell you or what" Miko said.

"The differential of one-third 'R' cubed is RDRR. " Bulkhead said.

"That is not art that science! Mystic contact skyraven and go get some recharge" Ratchet said.

Mystic nodded her helm as she was rubbing her helm " processor ache... never listening to bulkhead gibberish and could never understand science " Mystic spoke in a low tone as she head to her berth room, while contacting her brother through her sibling bond.

Few moments later skyraven had made his way back to the autobot base, Through the ground bridge.. Of course. He knew he wasn't stupid but he didn't want to know the location of the autobot base in case something happened to him.

He was by the computer, pointing at the image of bulkhead processor with ratchet beside him.

"This hot spot you see here" Sky raven pointed out.

"It's information, Data, Living energy" Ratchet said.

"Hold on. It's alive, It's on fire, And it's in bulkhead brain?" Miko asked.

"Scientifically, Yes Miko." Sky raven said with his arms crossed.

"Chill, miko. The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain. Infinitesimal by standard neural-net densities. " bulkhead stopped then realized what he just said " Wait. How do i know all that?" Bulkhead asked

Skyraven blinked a couple of time and shook his helm a bit as he turned back to ratchet and optimus " Base on what we witnessed during out skirmish, The living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Optimus said.

"A security measure." Ratchet and skyraven said at the same time.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars." Optimus said.

Bulkhead sat up on the berth table and tapped his small head with his large finger " Except my fat engine block got in the way. " Bulkhead said.

"Every 'con there made a grab for it, But the cylinder doesn't go off until miko touches it?" Arcee said.

"The cylinders originated from cybertron's golden age" ratchet started.

"Predating the autobot/Decepticon division." Skyraven finished.

"So it wouldn't consider any native of cybertron to be a threat. " Optimus said.

"Only alien life forms, such as humans. " Ratchet stated.

Bee buzzed and chirped.

" Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Arcee asked.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes" Ratchet said.

"But these q\equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon" Sky raven said.

Bee began to through fist in the air with cheerful buzzed as skyraven sighs with his helm shaking.

"We hit the mother lode?" Arcee said.

"Miko, Do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead said.

"Um..." Miko said.

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force. with the natural stuff in such short supply here on earth, This could solve a whole lot of problems." Bulkhead said as he looks at everyone.

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tides of this war. " Optimus said.

"Or handing us the key revitalizing cybertron. " Ratchet said.

"We got the good, And all megatron got was an empty bucket." Arcee said.

"How often do i get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead said.

A Few moments later, mystic had came out of her berth room and walked beside arcee and bee, with her servo on her helm, still rubbing.

"Intersection of atomic coordinates indicate convergent tertiary structures.." bulkhead said.

"Aren't you done yet?!" miko said.

"... Resulting in an asymmetric..." bulkhead said.

"He still at it " Mystic said with a groan.

Skyraven chuckles at his sister " You'll get use to it, mystic." He said.

"Not really, It's giving me a processor ache and i just came out of recharge too" Mystic said.

"But you got to admit, It's weird seeing bulk in brainiac mode." arcee said.

Bee buzzed and chirp.

"I agree with you both" mystic said.

"Vector L1 norm squared." Bulkhead said.

Arcee walks over to the slab and pulls it as bee came along and help pick it up and carry it over to ratchet and skyraven.

"Break time. How about a lightning round of ' TNT street racer 7' " miko asked.

Bulkhead decided to draw more of the formula to leave miko to groan.

"Energon temperatures and volume proportion..." Bulkhead said.

" Got another round for you to log, Ratchet and sky" Arcee said.

Skyraven waved his hand at arcee as he stood with ratchet as Ratchet shows the image of bulkhead from before to the now over red head of bulkhead.

"This is bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier. This scan was recorded just minutes ago. It is as i feared. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting bulkhead's neural net. " Ratchet said.

"I had hope he was purging the data " Everyone except bulkhead looked at skyraven " But he seems to be merely transcribing it as it - " Skyraven said.

"Consumes his mind." Optimus finished.

"From all indications, by the time bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts, his memories could be wiped clean." Ratchet said.

"But if we stop him, Goodbye, Synthetic Energon." Arcee said.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him. I don't exactly have instant access to the wisdom of the ancients like mystic does. " Skyraven said.

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed, No matter the cost." Optimus said.

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder" Ratchet stops and turns to skyraven.

"Perhaps we could somehow coax it back inside. " Skyraven finished.

"How are we supposed to get it back from decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"Megatron will bring it to us." Optimus said.

"Great! Another day to face the Murderous megatron" Skyraven said with a scoffed.

Few hours later, Bulkhead had made over five more pieces of the formula as miko walks in with a guitar case.

"Coefficient Quotient of the subset amplified. . ." Bulkhead said.

Mystic raised an optic ridge and elbows her brother back " Skyraven, Cover your audios" Mystic said.

"Why?" He replied.

"Just do it" Mystic said as she cover her audios.

Skyraven raised a optic ridge and did the same like his sister " You want amplified?" Miko said, hooking her guitar to the amplifier.

". . . Proving preceptor's paradox is nothing of the kind" Bulkhead said.

Miko strums her guitar loud as the electric guitar plays. Bulkhead drops the mop and cover up his audios "What is that?!" Bulkhead said angry.

"Metal. You love this song." Miko said.

Skyrave uncover his audios and glares at mystic with a shocking look " Told ya did i" She said.

"How did you know she was gonna do that?" Sky asked.

"I know miko longer then you brother. It is still about this time of hour for him and her to listen to 'metal' song" she said with her uncovering her audios.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Bulkhead said.

Miko groans." You're starting to sound just like ratchet and skyrave!" Miko said.

"Who?" Bulkhead said.

Miko stood their with her eyes widen with shock. " I sound like that?" Skyraven asked in confusion.

"Um.. some... times" mystic said as she bolted to down the hall way in a white blur.

Skyraven stood there for a moment then shook his head with one yell " MYSTIC!" He said as he ran after with his wings down on his back like a cape.

Miko ran over to ratchet " Ratch, I think bulk's losing his mind." Ratchet stopped what he was doing and his optic's widen. " You. . .Already know." miko said.

"Miko, we didn't want to frighten you. But rest assured, optimus has a plan." Ratchet said with a smile.

"Optimus isn't bulkhead's doctor. I just need to know, When bulk's done spitting out that formula, He'll go back to being regular old bulkhead, right?" Miko asked with a sad tone.

Skyraven returned back to bulkhead, Ratchet and miko " I lost her... But i have a clue where she at" He said.

"Really? Mystic is the fast femme here but where would she have gone?" Ratchet asked.

"Optimus and his crew" Skyraven said.

* * *

**(Nemesis)**

"We've detected two familiar energy profiles. " Knockout said.

"The data and The Femme?" megatron said.

"Bulkhead and Mystic must have left the shielded radius of their base. Breakdown and I will - " Knockout stopped as megatron shot a glare at them.

"Fail me again?" Megatron said.

* * *

**(Autobots and Decepticon)**

Mystic stood there beside her father, Optimus prime. She turn to him and smiles lightly " Father, mind if i take the lead this time?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to mystic" Optimus turned toward her and set his servos on her shoulders" Megatron can be dangerous"He said.

"I'm positive father. Being in the Well of the allspark twice doesn't mean i lost my courage" Mystic said.

"That is not what i am afraid of mystic. I am afraid that megatron will cause harm to you" Optimus said.

"I know father but remember i got con on the con side who will harm megatron if something happens to me" Mystic reminded him as optimus nodded his helm.

They heard a familiar jet sound with a few drones following behind as they watched the large silver mech land infront of them with his drones behind him. Megatron had stood up straight while the drones finish off transforming into their bipedal form. Megatron saw optimus and the white femme who had grown so much in so little time. He stood there with a shocking expression on his face when he laid his red crimson optic's on mystic white optic's that had shined in the night with the moonlit.

" Optimus. Mystic" Megatron greeted. " You're certainly not the autobots i expected to find here. But let me guess. You rigged a transponder to mimic the frequency of the data i seek." Megatron said.

Optimus nodded his helm toward mystic as she steps forward with her helm raised up " Megatron, I have a proposal." Mystic said.

The drones drew out their blasters toward the white femme as she shot a small glared toward them as she let out a small decepticon snarl toward them as megatron said his servo in the air, letting the drones lower their weapons " I'm. . . Listening" Megatron said with a slight shock to see this newly decepticon side of the white femme.

Mystic nodded her helm " Surrender the cylinder, and i will return it to you fully restored." Mystic said.

"This trinket right here?" megatron pulled out the cylinder." And, pray tell, what trifles did it hold that you are so anxious to give away?" he said.

"Accept my terms, and you will find out." mystic said with a slight growl.

Megatron raised a optic ridge a bit with a growl toward the white femme.

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

"Do you remember the time you watch wheeljack lob his only grenade into the decepticon heat exchanger?" miko asked.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

Skyraven shook his head " Wheeljack! Your best bud?! Besides me, of course." Miko said as she flipped her cellphone up, showing an image of bulkhead and wheeljack. " Oh! do you even know who i am" Miko asked.

"Of course" Skyraven optics widen " You're. . . Equivalent to the flattening of the oblate spheroid to the Nth power" Bulkhead said.

Skyraven slammed his helm into the palm of his left hand as he groans" And to think that he would of known her" Skyraven said.

Ratchet look at skyraven and chuckles a bit.

"Internal energy of isolated ' E ' remains constant." Bulkhead said as ratchet grabs the painting and drags it.

"Keep them coming, bulkhead." Ratchet said.

Miko look at the controls and enters the coordinates as the leave moved down and activated the ground bridge, Skyraven wings twitched.

Miko grabs the mop and holds it up " come on. You want to finish your formula, Don't you?"

Skyraven turned around and saw bulkhead going through the groundbridge, so he decided to follow along as well.

* * *

**(Autobots and Decepticons)**

"Do you accept my proposal?"mystic asked.

:_Lord megatron._: Knockout said through the com-link.

"Give me a moment." Megatron said as he turns around, as he began to walk away for a bit.

:_Did you find what you were looking for?: _Knockout asked.

"It's complicated" megatron said.

:_well, breakdown and i may have located the bogey, fully charged.:_ knockout said.

"Proceed." Megatron said.

:_ just on hitch. we don't have the cylinder: _knockout said.

"The bring me the head of bulkhead." Megatron said with a growl.

* * *

**(Bulk, Miko and Sky)**

"You think this will work?" Sky asked.

"It has too" Miko turned to bulkhead " Look! You love monster trucks. Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?" Miko said.

"Mass times diffusion rate squared is constant." bulkhead said.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?" Miko said.

"I don't think so" Sky said with his arms crossed.

"Bell curve. No, no, no. That wouldn't factor in." Bulkhead said.

"How about our sunday-morning dune bashing, Rocking out to slash monkey, helping me with my homework? Ha. Trick question. You know i don't do homework. Don't you?" Miko asked with a slight whimper.

Skyraven raised an optic ridge '_ she doesn't do homework... AS in Data-work. Miko miko miko you never learn do you but yet the formula is taking over bulkhead mind. And once miko is upset about bulk... Aw scrap mystic will be too ugh"_ skyraven thought about it.

"Okay, Forget the past. Starting now, we can make new memories." miko said.

"The cube root of the exothermic energon yield delta' E' violates clank's law of energon conservations" bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside, you will always remember me, and i just want you to know i'll never forget you." Miko said as she walks toward bulkhead and leans against him.

"BOO-HOO" Breakdown said as he startled miko and skyraven.

"Breakdown!" skyraven steps in front of bulkhead.

"I'm shedding lubricant." he was rubbing his optic. " Sky, I really don't want to fight you..." Breakdown said.

"Miko get bulkhead somewhere." Skyraven turn to miko as she nodded her head.

"Follow me right now, or these guys are gonna...Steal the formula" Miko shouted.

"My equations?" Bulkhead said.

"yes your equations" Skyraven said as bulkhead followed the running miko.

"Not like bulkhead to run from a fight." Breakdown said.

Skyraven watched the two cons jump down and land in front of him" i'm afraid out friend has had little to much to think."knockout said.

Skyraven began to snicker as knockout glares at him " What so funny" the red mech said.

"You phrases, did you get that out of a movie or something " Skyraven said as he burst out laughing.

"Lord megatron were good for now, But we may be held back for a little we got a black seeker here who wants to fight" Knockout said through the com-link.

Skyraven grabbed the red mech and shot a deadly glare that frozen breakdown in his place. Breakdown could feel the energon boiling up in the black seeker veins.

" Hey megatron, You better no have touched my sister, Remember our little agreement. You'll know the time is right when i call" Skyraven said through knockout and megatron com-link.

The black seeker dropped knockout and smirks as he turned around and ran to find bulk and miko.

* * *

**(Autobots and Decepticons)**

Megatron stood there and growls a bit " Mystic, Upon careful considerations, If you want the cylinder, you'll have to take it. " Megatron said turning around to face the white femme.

The drones began to run toward them, firing their blaster. Mystic got into her stance as she ran after the drones. She activated her sword from her wrist as she kicks the ground, leaping into the air as she spun, sliding two of the drones head off.

Bee buzzed in a question.

"I don't know bee. Where ever she learn those moves, be glad she has them. " arcee said.

Bee, arcee and optimus began firing their blasters. Mystic deactivated her swords as she and a drone gone up against hand to hand combat. She threw her first punch into the drone stomach. The drone tossed his own fist as she caught it. She grab the drone neck and throws him over into the other drones as the tumbled down.

* * *

**(The others)**

Knockout and breakdown made their way to the parking place of the monster trucks. " What happen to you, you stopped back there" Knockout asked.

" That autocon is different from a neutral, autobot or decepticon." he shivers" He has that thirst for energon" Breakdown said.

"Ah. Powerful hmm. Oh well. " Knockout looks around " Okay, then. Fun and games." knockout said.

Skyraven hover over knockout with his silent jets as he listen to knockout singing voice of ' come out come out'. Skyraven sighs silently shaking his helm.

Miko tried to call for back but the cons were scrambling the signal " The 'cons are scrambling the signal." Miko said.

"The trisector of the polygon is an integral subject." Bulkhead said.

"Shh, Quiet. And whatever you do, Keep still. I'm going see if i can get far enough to call for backup. Not that skyraven can't handle two decepticons." Miko said.

Skyraven glares at miko quickly, he returns his attention to the con's as he placed his hand to his mouth and whistles loud enough " Hey breakdown" he said tapping the dark blue mech shoulder as he turn his thrusts on and flew up a bit higher causing the dark blue mech to turn around.

"uh?" Breakdown said and shrugs as he continue to look for the autocon and autobot.

Skyraven turned his head once more and saw miko moved. He knew she was gonna try to call for back up, He knew it was his time as well. He dropped down in front of the red mech, startling him. Skyraven winked at miko and nodded his head a bit for her to go.

Before sky raven could do anything, Two familiar new coming jet come in. They comm-in in skyraven : _Looks like ya losing your touch captain _: Shot drop said.

:_ Keep the mouth up and it wont be the only thing you lose. I need You and Heavy drop to show Breakdown over there : _Sky pointed at the blue mech :_ How we aerials do things.: _ Sky raven said.

:_ And who are you gonna fight, Capt:_ Heavy load comm-in.

:_ Paint and buff lover over here: _Skyraven said pointing at knockout.

The three aerial bots nodded their head at each other. Skyraven watched Shot drop and Heavy drop go toward breakdown as he went to knockout. Skyraven watched as knockout looked around lifting the car up as breakdown was smashing the cars until he saw miko and goes after her " breakdown, Forget the human. Games are only to fun to play... " Knockout lifted an object up as he clicked a certain button " ... When you're winning." He said.

: _ NOW! :_Skyraven said.

Shot drop and Heavy drop both deactivated their hover jets and landed in front of breakdown as skyraven did the same, only landing behind knockout.

"You sure about that, job" Skyraven said.

The noise of fighting had already started between the two Aerialbots and the grounded con. While knockout turned around, Only to slam into skyraven fist as he steps back. " Watch the paint!" Knockout yelled.

Knockout and Skyraven began to throw punches at each other but sky had the upper hand and dodged each punch knockout thrown. Knockout turned around and bulkhead transformed. Skyraven faced palmed his hand.

"En3 Divided by the square root of the propulsion factor equals ... " Bulkhead said and drawn the symbol of the formula onto knockout paint. Skyraven took a quick picture of it and chuckles.

"You painted my paint job! Prepare for Surgery!" Knockout said.

Skyraven laugh at this and grabs knockout neck as he tossed him across the parking area " Think again knockout. " Sky said.

Breakdown ran over to bulkhead and ready to throw the hammer but was stopped by a very ticked off shot drop " YOU NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON AN OPPONENT " shot drop said as he slammed his a wrecking ball into breakdown but it collided into the hammer and send him and his wrecking ball straight into bulkhead head.

Bulkhead fell over out cold. Skyraven snarls at shot drop who raised his hands in defence and pointed at breakdown " Blame him not me" He said.

"Can't you learn to tame your anger we been over it thousand of times" Sky said.

"Sorry captain Rave. Big blue over there knocked heavy drop out " Shot drop said.

Breakdown heard the nickname of skyraven and turned his head toward skyraven " I remember who you are now, Your on the Wanted list for the amount of decepticons. Captain Raven, Captain Rave all lead up to Sky raven. The nephew of the wave brothers and The son of the Ray. Violet Ray son. Knockout it's best we leave" Breakdown said.

Skyraven smirks at this as he crossed his arms. " And why's that breakdown?" Knockout asked.

"Because The black seeker is one of most dangerous seeker there are. He is every rank besides primes rank and Megatron rank. Including Medic. he can think of Twelve different ways of surgery and experiments on us. He is the Nephew of the Wave brothers. Soundwave and Shockwave" Breakdown explains.

Knockout optic's widen and turned his head toward skyraven " Then Drive?" Knockout said.

"Drive!" Breakdown called out.

Both decepticon transformed and rev their engines and drove off quickly to get away from the Autocon. Skyraven turn to shot drop and heavy drop who was being helped up by his teammate. " Bulkhead is safe now." Skyraven said.

* * *

**(Autobots and Decepticons)**

The drones ran toward them, mystic was dodges their bullets. Optimus shots one down as mystic shot the other as both drones gone down. Mystic walks beside her father and stood there " Well, in that case, no one gets it. " Megatron said as he squeezes his hand and crushes the cylinder. Mystic optic's widen as she watched megatron drop it in front of them.

"But you, mystic will be a challenge worth fighting against one day" Megatron said.

Megatron turned around and transformed as he activated his thrusted and flew off into the sky. :_ Optimus, Bulkhead and miko have abandoned base. Skyraven is with them with two other autobots. I have their ground bridge coordinates.:_ Ratchet said through the Comm-link.

Optimus placed his finger against his hand " bridge us back immediately." He said.

* * *

**(Skyrave, Aerial bots, Bulkhead and Miko)**

Heavy drop and shot drop walks over to bulkhead to pick him up. But a familiar Blue and familiar Red vehicle comes back and rammed into them. Heavy drop falls over with bulkhead on him. " Get This Lug nut off me" Heavy drop said.

"We forgot his head" knockout said as he transformed and walk toward them. He activated his saw and moved it toward bulkhead head. Miko yelled no and grabs a pipe, only to swing it at knockout.

Knockout moved his foot and miko fell backward onto bulkhead head as the pipe fell to the floor and echos through bulkhead audio receptor. Bulkhead optic's open and glowed red as they shot out beams.

"Not again! Get down!" Knockout said as the two cons moved away.

"I did it again?" Miko said.

Skyraven grab miko away from bulkhead and the cons. Shot drop was trying to get heavy drop out from under bulkhead. The red lights from bulkhead optic's vanished into thin air and skyraven put miko down. Miko walked over to bulkhead " Bulkhead? " Miko asked.

Knockout used the scanner on bulkhead and looked at it " Dead battery" Knockout said.

"Megatron will peel our paint for losing the data. " Knockout said.

"So we're gonna have to peel you." Breakdown said.

"You guys forgot the Wanted Autocon is standing right here!" Skyraven said with a deadly dark monotone that was almost similar to shockwave voice.

Breakdown and knockout jumped and turned to skyraven. Their optic's widen they heard skyraven voice. Skyraven energon levels were raising with anger. " No one Touches my sister uncle besides me! Now if i were you. " He shots a the cons a almost filled blown red optic's at them " I would drive and cry about your punishments " He said with an almost full monotone voice.

They nodded their helm and transformed, Only to drive away from the Autocon with fear in their sparks. As the Ground bridge appear and the autobots came through. Skyraven laughs at the cons cowardness and his optic's return to their normal orange optic's. He fell over in pain due to his thighs, as creaks began to show.

Heavy drop ran to him and helped him up. Miko was sobbing as she called bulkhead as the autobots walks over.

* * *

**(Autobot base) **

Mystic hugs skyraven tightly, only sky held her. He watched as ratchet attached the cord to bulkhead head. Skyraven released mystic and walks over ratchet and starts to help him with the progress.

"The data has been fully expelled" Ratchet said.

" But Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Skyraven said.

Mystic optic's widen as tear formed into her optic's, she ran to optimus as her hugs her close.

"Because the energy took bulkhead's mind with it, Heavenward, lost to the stars." miko sniffled " It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula " Miko said.

"And it's my fault bulkhead's gone forever, because i couldn't stop them. " Skyraven turned to optimus. "I will accept any punishment that is required, Optimus. But Leave miko out of it. Sure it was her idea but i went further long with it." Skyrave said.

"Skyraven, miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into decepticon hands" Optimus said.

"If anyone would have backed that play, it's bulkhead." Arcee said.

"It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition. " Ratchet said.

"Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell, Perhaps even a sound, could trigger bulkhead's awakening." Skyraven said.

Miko sat there thinking while listening. She stood up and ran to her Amperifer and plugged her guitar into it as it let out a buzzing sound. She turn the volume up as she adjusted her feet on the ground and the guitar against her. She raised her hand and swung it down on the cords of the guitar as the Electric guitar sound echo through the base.

Bulkhead optic's open and he sat up imitating the electric guitar as he swung his arms " I love that song!" bulkhead looks around and look at miko " Miko? " Bulkhead said.

" UNCLE BULKHEAD!" Mystic yelled and tackled the big wrecker as they both falling onto the ground.

Bulkhead laughs a bit as everyone else chuckles. Heavy drop and shot drop turn to their captain " You got a lot to explain skyraven" Heavy load said.

Skyraven sat down as ratchet began the repairs on his thighs " Let all get some rest, it's been a long night my body need it." Skyraven said.

Everyone nodded their helms with the agreement.

* * *

** Sorry i took soo long. But i got it down. I did a little change up in the episode. But yeah. Hope you like it. Mystic training is paying off. She is probably also getting training in her dreams as well. Next Chapter is a secret. **

**R&R And Vote because second 2 is coming up and need the character to choose and Poll For the second 2 title is up as well. **

**P.S: If you haven't seen Predacon raising do not read the predacon raising story until you watched the movie. :P I hate to spoil it.**

**9/27/2013 11:54pm CLM Out**


	44. Skyraven secret truth Allspark visit

**This is the one i making up for the lateness of T.M.I . Yes i wrote the original 2007 transformed movie. Which is in progress as we speak. I am not watching the movie but i have found a script of it. Be surprise what people put on the internet. Anyways Shot drop Heavy drop you take the Description and last chapter i got someone to cuddle.**

**Short drop: Probably her mate shockwave.**

**Heavy: Can't blame her. They were meant for each other.**

**Me: DESCRIPTION NOW! -she walks into shockwave room-**

**Shot drop: CLM does not own transformers prime. Only her oc's. -Mumbles- Slagging human femme -he mumbles more-**

**Megatron: The Frag is there a Human on the Nemesis. SOUNDWAVE!**

**Soundwave: ... -Ignores megatron calls-**

**Heavy drop: Last chapter: Bulkhead ended up knowing the formula to Syth-En. Skyraven had gotten back in the mood for science until miko decided to be wise and take bulkhead to the Monster truck rally. Skyrave ended up following them only to run into Breakdown and Knockout. Breakdown found out who skyraven really was to the cons and alerted knockout about him. The secret is out to Shot drop and Heavy drop who came to help. Bulkhead was saved but the Formula was gone. **

**Shockwave: -Cuddled CLM-**

**Me: MEGATRON SHUT UP -she cuddled shocky-**

**Megatron : -goes quiet-**

* * *

**(Autobot base)**

It was morning. The sun was high, the clouds are floating by and not a single peep was made until ... "SKYRAVEN! I NEEDED THAT" ratchet yelled.

Skyraven was looking at the tool once more and realised he just broken the wrench he was using to tighten his neck invention " Uh... Oops" He said.

He had a long day yesterday and he had to explain everything to his men and his sisters team. It was hard for him since he knew he was wanted for killing too many decepticons that were very loyal to megatron. The one rank he always manages to keep hidden was now out. He sighs and set the two half broken wrench that used to make a whole on the table.

"What is wrong with you sky?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing ratchet. Just trying to concentrate on building this thing" Skyraven said.

" Is it about yesterday?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep!" sky said.

**(The day after Bulkhead returning to normal)**

_" I know i told you guys i would tell you. Everyone " Skyraven said._

_"Fragger you better" Shot drop said._

_Skyraven said and glares at shot drop. He heard the twins and tilldawn enter into the base through the ground bridge as the ground bridge closed. He notice the room was patched as if they were in a small home and couldn't move no where. He rubs the back of his helm. He had everyone looking at him._

_"We'll spill captain." Heavy drop said with a serious tone._

_That surprised skyraven. He never knew heavy drop had a serious side but i'm guessing it because he was their captain. _

_"Alright alright. Yes what you and heavy drop heard. I have a record that among the decepticons. I am on their wanting list" He said._

_"How much?" Tilldawn asked._

_"1,480,000,000 credits for my head " skyraven said._

_Everyone optic's widen and they glared at skyraven with their jaws dropped. Skyraven was unphased by their looks " And that not the only thing. Aerial bots i will soon go into retirement when this war is or if it's over." He said._

_"What do you mean Captain?" Tilldawn asked._

_"Yeah captain rave?" The twins said as a union._

_" Listen me. I am dieing okay. I have an illness that is working it's way up to me. " He points at his chest and his helm " Once it reaches my spark chamber it will crumble and break, placing the metal shard into my spark. Second process, before my spark could go out. It will fried my memory, databanks, everything in my brain. Not until it cripples me. " He said._

_Tilldawn gasped and looks at skyraven with tears" Oh skyraven" She said._

_" Tilldawn, I promise a mech that i would tell you this, but i will be too late to be your sparkmate. I love you a lot tilldawn. But if i became your spark-mate, I will be blocking the bond so many time because of the pain. Nothing can cure me. I am... Sorry. But once i pass to the All-spark. Promise me, You will make a choice to stay on earth and protect it with Team prime, Or search for Air raid and tell him he is the next leader since he is the oldest among us." Skyraven said._

_Tilldawn face-plates heated up but lower her gazed. " I... Understand Skyraven. I will make the choice i promise. But Skyraven, what about mystic?" Tilldawn asked with a sorrow tone._

_"She will be either One: spark-bonded to wheeljack .Two: she will form another sibling bond with Dreadwing or Three: Allow a parent unit bond form with Optimus prime. And Thank you Tilldawn for everything." Skyraven said._

_The jet twins lower their head and sighs " What about the aerial bot captain rave?" Jet flare asked._

_" JETS! " The twins stood straight up " I am lucky to have to call you two my friends as well. I promise you guys that i trained you into the best flier there are and i did. The Aerialbot will stay the same. Under control of tilldawn as your Co-Captain until Air raid is in his correct position once he is found. I am lucky to call you all my teammates " He turned to heavy drop and Shot drop " You two. The best tag-team member we got. You know when to be annoying " He glares at heavy drop " And you know how to be stubborn with a big mouth " He glares at shot drop " But you two are one pit spawning autobots we have that can fly. Shot drop keep your mouth running but not around the ladies and show respect. Heavy drop keep your mouth shut and don't be annoying But keep on fighting with respect." He turned to till dawn " I am relieving my position when my last drop of energon in my vein is gone is the time i relieve my position to you " He said._

_The aerial bots looked at him " TEAM! WHAT OUR MOTO!" With a shout, the aerial bots stood up straight, and saluted " Never back down, never turn around. Keep fighting, Show honor. We are called the Aerial Fighters." Skyraven didn't looked pleased of what he heard " WHAT ARE WE CALLED AGAIN!" He shouted at them._

_"WE ARE CALLED THE AERIAL FIGHTERS" They shouted and skyraven nodded his head._

_"Very good, your dismissed" He said as he watched them retreat through the exit of the base._

**(Back to the Present)**

"You did pull off a good speech back there and telling them the truth about your body and about being wantings " Ratchet said.

"Yeah, But it was hard you know. I can't believe i told tilldawn how i felt for her but i knew we could never be" Skyraven said.

"Yes, yes, i know" Ratchet said.

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?" Sky asked.

Ratchet smirks and turned his attention away from skyraven and back to his work.

"Ratchet, You not fun you know that. " Sky said.

Ratchet let out a small chuckle, He was reading the formula notes he had cover from 2 days ago. Skyraven turned around and gone back his invention.

Optimus walks into the main hall with Arcee, bulkhead and bee. Skyraven turned his head and looks at them as he raised a optic ridge "Where mystic?" He asked.

"Mystic decided to stay in her berth. " Arcee said.

"Is something wrong with her?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing to be worried about ratchet. I believe two days of worrying, fighting and facing their fears has gotten to her all at once has tired her out." Optimus said.

"Sound like my dad when i stayed in bed for a few days even if i am not sick with a common virus" skyraven said.

"Agree with you there little Rave" Bulkhead said.

Sky glares at bulkhead and growls a bit " Don' . . Only one person called be that and that was my mother and Soundwave still calls be that. " He said as he gone back to work.

Bulkhead nodded his head and raid his hands in defeat. Everyone else laughed at bulkhead reaction toward the autocon. Skyraven pulled a hidden smile on his face-plates and silently chuckles. He had been put on medical leave finally to get some rest but his inventions always get tended to first before he need his rest.

Mystic was in her room sleeping. She did toss and turn a bit and mumble in her sleep. But in her dreams, wasn't really her dreams it was a visit to the All-spark once more. She gotten to see her family once again including the Giant green seeker. She spoke to them about everything, including with her one uncle she admires so much.

**(mystic dream)**

Mystic was doing a round of hand to hand combat with snow ramp. She managed to slam her fist into snow ramp. He took a step back and grabbed her arm as he tossed her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet and swung around, slamming her leg into her sire knee, buckling him forward. He fell and landed on his hands as he pushed up on his hands, leaping his feet upward, he almost kicked her in the chest but she caught his feet and used her strength to lift her sire off the ground and spun around. Once she released him, he landed on the ground, face-first.

Violet ray clapped her hands and chuckled at her mate who was laying on the ground, tapping his finger against the ground. His face was lifted and rest on his other hand still having his fingers tapping on the ground " Can't win can i? " He said.

Skyquake roared in laughter at snow ramp " That's the 2nd time you lost to a youngling, Snow ramp. Reminds me the day skyraven training" He said.

Cliffjumper smiled and pat mystic shoulder " Arcee trained you good didn't she?" He asked.

"Not only aunt arcee, Daddy, Uncle bee and big brother trained me as well" mystic said.

Violet ray walked over to mystic and smiles at her " Now close quarter range? Do you know what to do on that?" She asked.

"Close quarter range is when you have a short range weapon on you, Like the shotgun blaster or the daggers " mystic said.

"Correct. Now the most weak spots to shoot when you're in close quarters is the stomach, shoulders and knees. It can put a cybertronian out of commission for a while until repairs are made. The weaker spots are the hands and feet. That can stop a cybertronian from pulling out a surprise attack while close quarters and the last one. The most Valuable spot that has to be protected but the most weakest spot in close quarters is the Chest and helm. You can off line a cybertronian like that in close quarters. Understand little winter " Violet ray said with a smile.

Mystic nodded her helm " Yes, carrier" She said.

"Aww, come on Violet dear, You aren't turning my little autobot into a con now are you?" Snow ramp said.

"Of course not. I have made an agreement that i would teach our little raven to be a con while you teach our little winter to be an autobot" Violet ray said.

Mystic turned and walked away from the discussing parents and walks toward her uncle and step-brother " Are these two always like this?" mystic asked.

"Unfortunately, Yes, They are." Skyquake said.

"I have to agree with quakers here. So mind telling me what we been missing so far in the Oh so living world " Cliffjumper said with a chuckle.

"Of course. So far. I got a nitro-fox from big brother. I ran into megatron now one or twice i think i can call this my fourth time. We found a data-cylinder that hold the Scyth-en which almost wiped out bulkhead memories" Mystic explained.

"Did you show old megzy how it truly done in a fight?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Couldn't. He sent his little drones at me. If he is so high and mighty all powerful gladiator why can't he fight like on?" mystic said.

"Megatron truly lost his ways of a honorable battle as a gladiator. Sending drones to do his fighting and weak." Skyquake said.

"Skyraven gonna battle him soon though" Mystic said.

Skyquake sighs " A Gladiator fighting against one who has been trained like a gladiator but never became one. If skyraven would've join us as a gladiator, he would've learn more but seeing as of how his mother would've reacted to him joining us would call death to us" Quake said.

"Do you think sky has a chance?" Mystic asked.

"He has a chance of 20% of surviving. The rest is he won't make it. He may be at megatron equal power if he used his con side fully, but i highly doubt that gonna happen. He an honorable fighter. And you'll learn too. I won't teach you the Gladiator ways. But i will say this ' _Fight like a prime to take down a gladiator_ ' Understand mystic?" Quake asked.

Mystic nodded her helm and sat down between quake and cliff as she watched her biological parents talk about something. They turned and walk toward her as she tilts her head. " Mystic?" Violet ray asked.

"Yes carrier?" She asked.

" I know this is gonna be hard but listen. You vision of losing something is close. You only have a few more days. And Listen, Do not use the Syth-en on you or let any of you adoptive family members use it on themselves. It will cause pain and hurtful things. I am telling you this before your next vision comes up. Alpha trion will send the next one to you soon. I promise you. But you gotta promise me. You must stay with your family at all times. No matter what understand?" Violet ray said.

"Yes Carrier" Mystic said.

"And Tell skyraven if he doesn't protect on me, Then We come and haunt him all four of us. He will not have a peace of rest at all because of us. Understand?" Snow ramp said.

Mystic giggles, Skyquake laughs and Cliffjumper chuckles. Violet ray glares at snow ramp and shook her head " I believe it's time our little winter. So wake up and be ready for tomorrow is a brand new day" Violet ray said.

"Okay carrier. Sire, uncle Cliff, Big brother Quake, Carrier, Love you and see you soon again" Mystic said.

**(out of mystic dream)**

Mystic wakes up from her dream, Her optic's shining white, she sat up, swing her feet over the edge of her berth. She stood up on her feet and ran out of the door. She made her way to the main hanger of the base and smiles light at her family. Optimus turned toward her and walks to her " Good evening mystic, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yep, Sorry i slept all day, My biological parents wanted me for some training and discussed close quarter range, Oh sky sire said if you don't protect me, all four of them will come after you and make sure you will not have a single piece of rest " Mystic said.

Skyraven was about to say something but closed his mouth and turns away grumbling about something about parents and adoptive uncle and quakes. He ignore the warning since he knew he had no choice to. Mystic smiled and walks to everyone else of the base. She talked to them about the vision she been having was getting close, she also explained about the weak to the most valuable areas of CQC and how she manages to kick her sires aft twice. They laughed at that part, They would of never seen a youngling kick their own sire who could be stronger then they are and fall on their face, face first. She also told them how her parents argue about times when she there. Optimus learn that megatron stopped follow the rules of an honorable gladiator and quakers promises not to make her into one since he is only giving advice. Mystic turned to her adoptive father " Daddy?" Mystic asked.

"Yes, sweet spark" Optimus said turning to her.

"Can you teach me on how to fight like prime" mystic asked.

Optimus optic's widen but relaxes a bit more, he smiled at her and nodded his helm. He motion her to follow and she did. Throughout the rest of the day, she had started her training to fight like prime instead of a warrior. Skyraven watched and his optic's darken a bit. He sighs, Not getting a good feeling about his sister path. But she had made that choice, He couldn't say it was the wrong path, but almost feel right to him. He had been walking on two different paths that are soon to come to a cross road. He knew he was unable to see the future but he also knows that her future was gonna be hard.

* * *

**Short cliff hanger i know. Forgive me, But thats where it gonna pick up in the next episode. Anyways same thing like last chapter. Polls are up, Please if you do not know of the character look at my profile and they are on the bottem. choose wisely you only get 2 choices.**

**R&R. Do not flame. Do keep rude comments to yourselves and Please enjoy.**

**4:20am 9/28/2013 CLM Out.**


End file.
